Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future
by SOLmaster
Summary: Fic series. Twenty years in the future, a new generation of Nicktoons has formed. Following in the parents' footsteps, Darry, Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron unite to protect their worlds against evil and have adventures with old and new friends. IMPORTANT MESSAGE INSIDE!
1. Season 1: Character Bios

Hello Readers! SOLmaster is here with a new story series. Well…this is actually an old series that was posted a long time ago by Dannyfangirl based on her old Nicktoons Unite story "Time Fixers". This is a spin-off series of that story centering around the cast of characters living in the distant future; the Nicktoons and their descendants. Her series was discontinued after a while and taken off. But now, we're both re-writing the whole thing and this time, I'm posting it. For those who have read and remember, it's the same story, but now it has new adventures and the same cast, but new characters added. For those who have never heard of this story, here's the basic plot…

Plot: _Twenty years into the future, the Nicktoons are now grown up and have retired their team. However, there is now a new team of Nicktoons that have assembled: Half-ghost and leader, Darry Phantom; Twins, Tommy and Tammy Turner, along with their fairy godparent, Poof; and robot clone, SpongeTron. Under the command of Jimmy Neutron, the four go on adventures, taking on dangerous villains and criminals with the help of each other and their friends, while following in the footsteps of their parents to be the next generation of Nicktoons._

Sound interesting? Well, here are all the character bios for the major and supporting cast…

* * *

Nicktoons

Darry Fenton: The fourteen-year-old son of Danny Fenton and leader of the next generation of Nicktoons. Like his father, he too is half-ghost (technically 1/4) and uses his powers to fight ghost and villains as "Darry Phantom". Darry is immature and reckless for his age, and often decides to take immediate action rather than plan anything out which would get him and others into trouble. But he strongly supports his team and comes up with plans when serious or necessary, and is always willing to protect his friends and family from any threat or danger that comes their way.

Tammy Turner: The ten-year-old daughter of Timmy Turner, and sole female member of the Nicktoons. She serves in Jimmy's old place as the brains of the team, and uses her godparent's magic to make weapons such as magical jump ropes and batons to use in battle, and can hack and decipher computer codes. Tammy is a bit of a tomboy, but is most of the time a girly-girl, and considers herself the most mature of her friends and older than her brother (by three minutes) despite being the same age. She is president of the Jimmy Neutron Fan-Club and has a crush on him much to the disgust of her brother.

Tommy Turner: The ten-year-old son of Timmy Turner and fraternal twin of Tammy. He is much like the way his father was at his age right down to personality and looks, but often times is a bit smarter and has a bit more common sense than Timmy did. Tommy uses his godparents' magic to make projectile weapons to use in battle as well as the same fairy dust medicine Timmy used to heal his injured teammates. He is best friends with Darry and often bickers with his sister, but deep down cares a great deal about her and is very protective of her. He also has ailurophobia.

SpongeTron 001: Is the first model in a line of robotic clones of SpongeBob SquarePants created by SpongeBob and Jimmy nine years ago. He has tons of robotic gadgets and weapons that he uses in battle and to help his friends. SpongeTron is able to disguise his robotic form into the friendly appearance of SpongeBob, and due to being a clone, contains much of his personality, but often displays more temperament and wisdom than his creator did, and tends to get overly defensive of robotic rights if his fellow SpongeTron robots are ever threatened by humans. He is claustrophobic, and is in love with Danny's coffee maker which tends to disturb his human friends.

Nicktoon Cadets

Yuki Fenton: Danny's twelve-year-old daughter and Darry's younger sister. Unlike her father and brother, Yuki is not half-ghost, but is able to communicate and see paranormal beings as well as sense when one is nearby. She is the self-proclaimed leader of her own band of younger Nicktoon heroes called "Nicktoon Cadets" and has a much more mature personality than her older brother. She has the agility and stamina her mother has, and is interested in fortune-telling as well as voodoo and witchcraft which her brother and friends refuse to believe and often find "weird".

SpongeBob SquarePants Jr.: (Often called "Junior" by his friends and family) is the five-year-old youngest son of SpongeBob, and is named after him. He is much like the way his father used to be in more ways than one, and is very naïve and childish due to his age. Because of this, the older kids cannot stand being around him, but Junior can never seem to take a hint. He is almost always seen hanging with his older brothers, Crash and Twitchy, and has inherited his mother's strength which can be used as an advantage on the Nicktoon Cadets team, but Junior does not enjoy fighting or any kind of violence and can often cry when something troubles him.

Crash SquarePants: The ten-year-old son of SpongeBob, and speaks in a southern drawl a lot like his mother. He enjoys doing dangerous stunts and living life to the fullest which usually causes him to get injured and is always seen with bandages on his body. He decided to become a Nicktoon after hearing about all the exciting adventures his father used to go on when he was younger, but due to his inexperience, Crash is forced to go on the Nicktoon Cadets team along with his two brothers. He has a crush on Yuki which he tries (and often fails) to keep a secret from everyone.

Twitchy SquarePants: Is the eleven-year-old son of SpongeBob, and older brother of Crash and Junior. He is a zany squirrel who often twitches his eye hence his name. Due to his love of eating sugary foods and drinks, he is usually always hyperactive and talks in a really fast voice that can usually only be understood by Crash. Twitchy is usually always seen hanging out with his two younger brothers, helping Crash with his dangerous stunts, and is part of the Nicktoon Cadets team, using his speed and agility to help out his friends. His favorite food is Fudgy Nut Brownies.

Kida of the Pupununu Tribe: The only daughter of Tak, and is six-years-old. She has inherited the ability to summon Juju magic from her father and is now a shaman-in-training in order to learn how to control it. However, Kida's powers are unstable to the point of being dangerous that she carries a staff crafted by her father to help channel her powers. She can be a sassy tomboy much like her mother, but is usually more kind and caring. She becomes best friends with Yuki after joining the Nicktoon Cadets to use her magical abilities to help out the team. She gains a crush on Darry and Tommy, and later on Buster. She also suffers from motion sickness.

Adults

Jimmy Neutron: Commander of the Nicktoons HQ and secret agent of BTSO who stars in his own spy movies after the retirement of Jet Fusion, and is the co-creator of the "SpongeTron" programs. Jimmy has become much more laidback and easy-going though is still an intelligent scientist and inventor. Unlike his comrades, he is single with no children, but has a mysterious reason behind it. He still actively helps the Nicktoons if they're ever in trouble and assigns the team missions, often hangs out with Danny, and gives Darry advice on how to lead a team.

Timmy Turner: The father of Tammy and Tommy, who is now married and the owner of a wishing company that helps anyone in need. He enjoys playing with his two kids and is not afraid to be both a kid and an adult, sometimes siding with the youngsters than with Jimmy or Danny. He still owns Cosmo and Wanda, but gave his children Poof for their ninth birthday, believing they should enjoy having magic on their side like he did at their age. He still likes to help the Nicktoons with whatever trouble they're in and assists Jimmy in giving them whatever they need.

Danny Fenton: Darry and Yuki's father who now works at Axiom and NASA, and is known as the famous hero "Danny Phantom". Danny has become rather strict, serious, and overprotective of his children due to a dark incident that happened years ago that nearly cost him his loved ones' lives as well as his own and left him literally and mentally scarred. Though he is now retired from ghost fighting, he has become stronger as a half-ghost and helps his son and his friends with his powers whenever they are in danger. He is usually seen hanging with Jimmy, and still enjoys SpongeBob's company whenever he's around.

SpongeBob SquarePants: The new manager of the Krusty Krab and is married to Sandy with seven children, as well as the co-creator of the SpongeTrons, whom they all refer to as "Creator". Due to his work, he is unable to help the Nicktoons most of the time and is rarely seen, but would sometimes step in to help if the situation is dire. Surprisingly in the future, SpongeBob has become much more mature and serious with his duties as a parent, Nicktoon, and manager, though he is still friendly and kind-hearted and can still show signs of retaining his past personality. He has become much more skilled at karate, but still remains physically weak and can't drive a boatmobile.

Tak of the Pupununu Tribe: The shaman of the Pupununu Village, father of Kida and husband to Jeera. He is now smarter, wiser, and an experienced shaman and tries to train his daughter to be the same, but still has the tendency to procrastinate and goof off. Like SpongeBob, due to the duties he must attend to in his village, Tak is rarely seen, but sometimes visits and helps his friends whenever he can or if there is ever an emergency. Like Timmy, he usually lets the kids do whatever they want and likes them to have fun, but tries to make sure what they're doing is safe.

Other Characters

The Syndicate: The most common and oldest enemies of the Nicktoons, now consisting of Professor Finbar Calamitous, Denzel Crocker, and Plankton. Like they were years ago, they still plan to conquer their worlds, but are still constantly thwarted by their enemies, the Nicktoons, who are now the descendents of their archenemies. Professor Calamitous is still leader but with a robotic appearance, Mr. Crocker is now muscular, and Plankton still desires the krabby patty formula.

Cosmo Cosma and Wanda Fairywinkle: Timmy's two fairy godparents from when he was a kid. Wanda is the smart and responsible wife, and Cosmo is the dim-witted and reckless husband. Despite their godson being a full-grown adult, they were allowed to stay with him due to his love for them and selfless acts. The two still help Timmy in fighting against the enemies of the Nicktoons and will sometimes give Tammy and Tommy weapons they can use in battle.

Poof Fairywinkle Cosma: The son of Cosmo and Wanda, and fairy god-uncle to Tammy and Tommy. Despite being born over twenty years ago, Poof still has the appearance of a baby due to the aging process of fairies. But is still very smart and has adapted the ability to say a few sentences as well as talk in third person. He was given to Tammy and Tommy to grant their wishes and can give and transform into weapons for the two to use.

SpongeTron 911: One of SpongeBob's many robotic clones, who is head of the police force. He would sometimes step in to arrest the villains that the Nicktoons defeat. He often has paranoia and would make up exaggerated stories of what he deems is a dangerous situation or a crime even if the crime in question is a little thing or if person committing said crime is completely innocent. The Nicktoons have learned to ignore his tall tales even when he is rarely telling the truth.

Traloc: An enemy of Tak, who used to be an apprentice to Jibolba, and an on/off member of the Syndicate. Like before, Traloc is a capable shaman with extensive use and knowledge of magic who is always trying to gain control of the Pupununu Tribe and gain control of anything considered powerful, mainly Tak's daughter Kida and her powerful unstable source of Juju magic. He is always foiled by Darry and his Nicktoon team when he is solo or working with the Syndicate.

Goddard: Jimmy's pet robotic dog and one of his first inventions (as well as being the only one that hasn't backfired). He still remains Jimmy's most loyal and functioning assistant, who helps take care of Nicktoons HQ when he isn't sleeping in the corner of the room. Goddard has over a million functions except for cleaning up after himself. SpongeTron is the only one, other than Jimmy, who is always able to understand what he's saying, possibly due to both of them being robots.

Buster SquarePants: The oldest son of SpongeBob at thirteen-years-old. Despite being SpongeBob and Sandy's son, he is almost nothing like them or his siblings. He is anti-social, impassive, and rarely speaks to anyone. Buster almost always refuses to partake in any missions and deems the Nicktoons as a kiddie group, but is shy to admit that he cares for the safety of his friends and family. Buster has inherited his parents' fighting skills and, much to his embarrassment, his father's laugh.

Jazz Fenton: Danny's older sister, who is now a school psychiatrist at Casper High. Her frequent patient is her nephew Darry, who often gets in trouble in school and uses the opportunity to visit or share some of his stories with her, but can sometimes share his problems and seek her advice when something is troubling him. Jazz is kind and caring, but often lays a strict finger to those who need it- mainly her nephew to keep him out of trouble.

Java: A robotic squirrel, who used to be Danny's coffee maker until it was built into a living female robot by Plankton. Even before her transformation, SpongeTron gained a crush on her despite being an inanimate object. After becoming Plankton and Karen's "daughter", Java was programmed into a manipulative, deceitful, and seductive thief. She leaves Plankton to commit her own crimes after realizing how incompetent he is, but remains on good terms with SpongeTron and sometimes helps him and his team out, though often uses the robot sponge's affections to get her way.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading those bios and you got a great knowledge and interest in the characters. The series will be regularly posted here with each story in two parts (and four in some cases). Me an animyx both hope you enjoy this series just as you did before, and for those reading it for the first time, enjoy something new. And please leave your thoughts of the story in reviews.


	2. A New Generation: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 1: A New Generation**

**Plot:** _Darry Fenton discovers his father is part of the Nicktoons, an inter-dimensional organization led by Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy sees Darry has potential and takes him to Nicktoons HQ. There, he meets two new recruits, Tammy and Tommy Turner. Before their test begins, the Nicktoons are called out for a mission leaving the three alone with the fairies. They look around where Darry finds a chamber of deactivated SpongeTron robots and discovers that the original Syndicate plans to use these robots as an army to take over HQ. Darry, Tommy, and Tammy must work together to save HQ and stop the villains._

**Part 1**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in Amity Park. But unlike what normally occurred, it was twenty years into the future. But that didn't mean ghosts still didn't invade the town from time to time.

A green ecto-puss growled as it floated through the town above the streets. It shot green beams from its eyes that hit a nearby mailbox. The ecto-puss laughed at the minor destruction it caused when a blue ecto-beam nearby shot its head off. The ghost turned and recognized a floating boy in a white and black short-sleeved jumpsuit with small black gloves and a DP symbol in the middle, and black hair with a white streak, and wore a blue visor over his glowing blue eyes. It was the ghosts' number two nemesis (other than the original ghost boy): Darry Phantom.

"Looks like you got something in the mail." the ghost boy spoke as he flew toward the ecto-puss with his fist held high. "A package full of fist!"

The ecto-puss flew up into the air before Darry could punch him; however, he grabs the creature by its tentacles. The ecto-puss screeches in surprise as Darry spins him around and around.

He lets go and sent the ecto-puss crashing into the wall. As it lay against on the ground, dizzily, Darry reached behind him, but stopped when he realized he forgot something. "Uh oh." he whispered in panic.

The ecto-puss shook its head and growled in anger. Darry searches himself for something but gasped. The ecto-puss charges toward him to attack when bright blue light shot at it and engulfed the ecto-puss in its ecto-puss shrieks in fear as a young girl with blue eyes, spiky black hair in a ponytail and long strands on the side of her head, wearing a long light blue shirt, black leggings, and light blue slip on shoes; sucks it into the Fenton Thermos.

"I told you not to forget this again," she said in an annoyed tone as she spun the thermos on her finger.

"Not funny, Yuki," Darry said, landing on the sidewalk and reverting to his human form, consisting of a green-hooded shirt with long white sleeves underneath, khaki jeans, and black boots, and his eyes turned green with the white streak disappearing from his black hair. "Didn't Dad tell you not to hunt for ghosts without his permission? How did you find me anyhow?"

"I was able to tell you were around when I felt that ghost nearby, and when you changed into ghost form, I knew it was you." Yuki explained with a smug smile.

"You can't get much weirder than that, you know." Darry said with a dull look.

"Well, wait'll Daddy finds out that you almost got your butt kicked in a ghost fight."

"Whatever, let's go," Darry said walking away. "We gotta get home before curfew." Yuki follows him towards their house.

Unknown to them, they are being watched from high tech binoculars by a mysterious being. "So that's the new hero of Amity Park," he said to himself, "Just the boy I'm looking for..."

* * *

Later that evening, Darry phased through the front door while Yuki opened the front door and walked in. "Dad!" Darry hollered through the room. "We're back!"

Danny was at the kitchen table working on a Fenton gadget when he spots his two children in the hallway.

"Where have you two been this time?" Danny asked, "You're an hour late."

"Darry was getting his butt kicked by ghosts again." Yuki explained, much to her brother's dismay. "So I had to give him a hand."

Danny narrowed his eyes. "You forgot the thermos again, did you, Dar?"

Darry rubbed the back of his head. "Hee hee, sorry about that. It's so small, so it was hard to see it when-" Before he could say anymore, the three hear a large noise.

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"Is it a ghost?" Darry wondered.

"No," Yuki shook her head, "If it was, I would have already sensed it."

The three go out into the living room to investigate the cause of the sound. Danny looks around the living room. No one is here and there weren't any signs of breaking in. "Huh, that's strange," Danny pondered until he looked down, noticing his shadow is slightly bigger than his.

He looks up when a figure in a black suit and mask charges at him from the ceiling. Danny jumped out of the way before the stranger could get him. Danny grabs the stranger by his arm and flings him to the ground as the kids watch.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Danny demanded to know. The stranger said nothing, but breaks free from his grip and takes out a concealed knife that sparks with electricity. "So that's what you want then? Fine." Danny changes to ghost form, ready to battle the black figure.

"Dad!" Darry called out in worry. He was about to take a step forward until Yuki stopped him.

Danny's hands glow with green energy and starts flinging punches at his foe. The stranger blocks his attacks and tries to slash at him with his electric knife. Danny moves away before the weapon could touch him and shoots an ecto-blast. However, the stranger pushes a button on his belt and a pink energy shield emerges deflecting the blast.

"I see you know a few tricks." Danny said with a glare as he disappears into black mist, and then reappears behind the stranger, punching him in the back. "So do I!"

The stranger quickly recovers and activates his gauntlet on his right hand. He shoots a blue beam of light at Danny. Danny screams in pain when he changes back to human form.

"What?" Danny ponders at how he lost energy, giving the masked man a chance to grab his shoulder and flip him. The figure pins Danny in a headlock.

"Daddy!" Yuki cried, seeing him about to lose.

"Gah…let go of me!" Danny ranted at the figure.

The masked man chuckled. "What's the matter, Fenton? Afraid a shrimp like me was able to kick your butt after all these years?" As the stranger laughed, Danny's eyes widen, while Darry and Yuki stared, equally confused.

The stranger let Danny go as he rubbed his sore neck. "Please tell me you're not who I think you are."

"That would be correct." the figure removed his mask, revealing himself as a man with blue eyes and large swirly brown hair. "I apologize for being so belligerent with you in battle. But I just wanted to be certain you hadn't lost your touch when it comes to confrontational situations like this."

"Jimmy Neutron," Danny recognized as Jimmy gives him a hand to get up. "I haven't seen you since we were kids. You've gotten taller."

Jimmy chuckled. "You didn't think I'd be of diminutive stature the rest of my life, did you? I also see you've gotten tougher as Danny Phantom."

"I sure have," Danny said and shakes his hand. "It's good to see you again, Neutron."

"Why so sullen?" Jimmy quirked an eyebrow, "You've changed, haven't you? And I see you got busy." He looks at Darry and Yuki, who are both perplexed of what was going on between the two men.

Danny looked a bit embarrassed, but tried to shake it off. "W-Well...it's not everyday an old acquaintance bursts into my home and attacks without so much as a phone call."

Jimmy rolled his eyes until Darry interrupted them and yelled, "Whoa, whoa, time out here! What the heck is going on?!"

"Oh yeah, you two haven't met." Danny realized. "Son, this is a good friend of mine, Jimmy Neutron."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Darry." Jimmy said as he shook his hand. "You look so much like your father when he was your age."

"Wait a minute." Darry said in surprise. "How do you even know my name?" he asked Jimmy.

"Even geniuses hear the news around town about the son of the great Danny Phantom."

"You know about my powers?" Darry asked with his eyes widening in surprise.

"Of course," Jimmy nodded, "You're a hero in this town. Not much of a surprise for being Danny's boy. Though I never thought it was possible to inherit ghost DNA..."

"Not completely possible, Jimmy." Danny mentioned. "Darry only has about a quarter of my ghost DNA."

"Don't forget me," Yuki added, "I'm able to see and sense ghosts when my bro can't. He doesn't even have all of Dad's powers."

"Yuki!" Darry shouted in annoyance.

"Well, I was able to catch all the action you two did," Jimmy recalled about the ecto-puss incident, "After what I saw, I think Darry's got it and is eligible."

"Eligible?" Darry questioned. "For what?"

"To join the Nicktoons," Jimmy responded, "The same team that Danny and I were in."

Darry smiled in excitement, "Really?"

"Hold up a sec, Neutron." Danny suddenly said as he turned Jimmy toward him. "I thought we retired that team years ago."

"We did." Jimmy replied. "But there are other heroes out there that have just as much potential as we did, and I think your son could be one of them."

"All right!" Darry cheered for joy. "Gnarly! I'm gonna be a Nicktoon!"

"Now hold on, Dar," Danny began to explain, "You barely begun to control your powers and I don't think you can be in a team much more experienced than you."

"But Mr. Neutron said I had potential." Darry replied. "If you were on a cool team when you were my age, I can too."

"That's not the point." Danny continued in a serious tone. "Out there are much more dangerous threats than anything that can be encountered here. There's a much bigger chance that you or anyone can get seriously hurt."

"Relax, Fenton," Jimmy assured, "I'm gonna put Dar into a batch of new recruits I'm gathering. I've prepared a training ground for them to see if they're compatible as a team. They won't be on the big missions yet."

Danny still looked unconvinced by the whole thing as he glanced at Darry, who had an earnest expression on his face. But Danny ultimately sighed and responded, "Fine. But I'll be coming along to check things out."

"That's fine, Danny." Jimmy said with a smile. "I was hoping you would say that."

Jimmy raises up his small watch which he turns the dial and pushes a button. A beam shot out from his watch that creates a large portal for them to go through. "Right this way," Jimmy lead.

"Cool…" Darry said in awe by the twisted reality he's seeing. He enters though the portal followed by Jimmy and Danny.

Yuki is about to cross over when Danny stops her. "And just where are you going?"

"Duh, I'm going to see this whole Nicktoon thing." Yuki replied. "If Darry gets to go, I can too."

"Oh no," Danny retorted, "You're too young and you don't have ghost powers, so you're not going. Besides, don't you have a project to do?"

Yuki crosses her arms looking away from her father. "Fine," she groans. When Danny disappears, the portal closes. The small girl ponders and thinks. "But if Dad was formerly part of that otherworldly team, that would mean he still has otherworldly gadgets with him, right?" She smirks, "Looks like I have another project of my own…"

* * *

In another world, the portal opens which Jimmy, Danny, and Darry emerge out of. "Welcome to Retroville, gentlemen." Jimmy says as he leads to the entrance of a building. "The first stop to the beginning of your new life."

"Whoa…" Darry looks up gazing at the building.

"So where's this HQ anyway?" Danny asked.

"You remember my old clubhouse we used to hang out in that would lead down to my lab?" Jimmy asked as he typed in a code on a control panel in the wall.

"Yeah, what about it?"

Jimmy plucked a strand of hair from his head and places it on the scanner. "DNA match confirmed," a female computerized voice announced.

"You're looking at it." Jimmy said as the front door opened and he walked in.

The three walked into the building which looks like a small kid's hangout with a couch, a mat, and stuff. Danny recognized it. "Your clubhouse is HQ?" Danny couldn't believe this, "You wanted to start the team all over again and you want it in your small lab?" As Danny rambled, Jimmy dials another code that unlocks a small lever. "Didn't you think after all these years you would have-AAGGHHH!" Danny was interrupted when Jimmy pulled the lever, triggering a trapdoor that sucks the three people inside.

Jimmy, Danny, and Darry fly through a long tube and fall through the ceiling, landing on the ground. Jimmy is the first to stand up and brush himself off. He smiles, saying. "Welcome to HQ."

Danny and Darry were the last to get up, but were amazed to see a large area in front of them that had chambers of gadgets and weaponry. On the walls were large tubes presuming for other people to travel here.

Danny cracked his back a bit from the fall when he hears a voice. "Was it your first time taking the entrance, Fenton?"

"Boy, that was fun. We dropped a hundred feet, screaming and going 'WEEEEE!'" The first voice was barely recognizable, but Danny realized whom the second voice belonged to.

"Oh right," Jimmy said as he turned to Danny with a smile. "I forgot to mention that I didn't just invite you here."

He signaled to where a man with brown hair and buckteeth came from behind a corner with two children following him.

One was a girl with glasses and long brown hair similar to her father's in a pink headband, wearing a white shirt and pink plaid skirt; and the other was a boy with black hair, buck-teeth, wearing a pink shirt, blue pants, and a pink crown hat. A small purple hamster was on top of the girl's head.

Danny realizes who the buck-toothed man was. "Timmy? Timmy Turner?"

"Danny Fenton!" Timmy greeted with a smile as he shook his old friend's hand. "It's been so long."

"Yeah, you've really changed," Danny said, but wondered, "Um…I'm sorry about you-know-who if that…"

"'You-know-who'? I wonder what the ghost kid meant?" a small green bird flew by and asked a small pink bird.

Danny spotted them and was surprised. "Cosmo? Wanda? Is that you?

"Of course it's them." Timmy responded with a skeptical look. "You remember, don't you?"

"But…" Danny was confused when Jimmy explained.

"Because of his good deeds and constantly saving Dimmsdale, Jorgen allowed Timmy to keep his fairies as long as they are used for others than himself."

"Which means we get to stay with Timmy and be a family forever." the pink bird, Wanda, finished.

"Poof!" the hamster hopped happily on the girl's head.

"It makes sense I suppose." Danny said as he narrowed his eyes at Timmy. "You were always the childish one on the team. Of course that was only next to..."

Danny looked around for someone familiar. But he sees no one here except Jimmy, Timmy, and the three kids.

"Uh..." he said in slight confusion. "Are we still waiting for someone to arrive?"

"Nope. That's about it," Jimmy said.

"Wait, where's SpongeBob?" Danny asked, "And Tak? Aren't they part of the team too?"

"Yes, of course they are. But..." Jimmy explained sadly. "Unfortunately, they couldn't be here to join us today."

"Oh...that's too bad," Danny frowned, wanting to meet his two teammates again.

"So is this your boy, Danny?" Timmy asked seeing Darry.

"Yep," Danny nodded, hoping this acquaintance can get their missing teammates off their mind. "That's Darrel."

"So you were also a friend of my dad's?" Darry asked, shaking Timmy's hand.

"That's right." Timmy replied with a nod and smile. "We used to do things together all the time."

"Nice to meet you, Darry," the girl said, "I'm Tammy and this is my brother, Tommy."

"They are gonna be the new recruits and part of your team," Jimmy explained.

"Cool. I know we're gonna be a great team," Darry assured and turns to Tommy. He raises his hand for a high-five. "Am I right?" However, Tommy said nothing and looks away.

Darry looks at the boy oddly and lowers his hand in confusion. "Hello?" he asks, trying to get his attention.

Tommy just walks away and hides behind his dad. "Sorry," Timmy rubbed the back of his head, "He's kinda shy around people, especially the big kids."

"Well, that'll have to deteriorate over time." Jimmy mentioned, "Because the first part of training to be a Nicktoon is to be compatible with your teammates. The first rule of teamwork: Without each other, there is no team."

"Yes Commander," Tammy saluted to him. Darry follows her by saluting Jimmy.

"Now to start your training," Jimmy began, "First off, we-" Suddenly, a large alarm alerts Jimmy as red light flashes over them. "Uh oh." Jimmy realizes and runs to a supercomputer at the center.

"What is it, Neutron?" Timmy asked as Jimmy types in.

"Leapin' Leptons, it's him again," Jimmy said when a screen shows up revealing a large robot terrorizing Retroville. It was hidden in shadow so it was hard to detect who the villain was. "It's Calamitous," Jimmy realized. As everyone saw the robot causing panic, Jimmy sighs. "Looks like we have to cancel the team's session."

"That's too bad," Danny said, but pushed Darry toward the exit, "Oh well, looks like we have to do it another time."

"Hold on, Danny," Jimmy said, "Even if it's Calamitous, he could be much stronger than the last time we encountered him."

"Heh, Tak and SB may not be here, but the Jimmy, Timmy, Danny power pack are," Timmy smiled creating a knuckle sandwich.

Danny wasn't sure as he held his son's arm. "Come on, Dan," Jimmy pleads, reaching out his hand, "I need you on one last mission."

Soon, Danny loosened his grip and looked at Darry. "Dar, I want you to go back home. I'll meet you there in a couple hours."

"But Dad," Darry complained. "Can't I come with you guys?"

"It's too dangerous, son."

"Danny, maybe Darry can stay here," Timmy suggested, "Someone needs to look after Tommy and Tammy. Besides, HQ is one of the safest places in Retroville."

"Well...I suppose it would be alright." Danny somewhat reluctantly agreed. "But don't go anywhere else, alright Dar? And don't touch anything, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Darry said, looking away in anger.

"He's right," Jimmy said seriously, "This may be a haven, but inside there are dangerous and hidden stuff. I don't want any of you to look into it." He pushes a button on his watch to release a portal. As the portal opens, Jimmy takes out his Tornado Blaster. "Nicktoons, Unite!"

Cosmo and Wanda follow Timmy into the portal; and Danny changes into ghost form before going into the portal as it disappears behind him.

* * *

Later on, Darry was casually walking down the aisles with Tommy, Tammy, and Poof (still a baby and in normal form) following. "This is just great! I'm about to join a team of otherworldly heroes like my dad, but he runs off to fight bad guys while I'm stuck here babysitting."

"Hey! We're ten-years-old and happen to be old enough to look after ourselves," Tammy snapped, but whispers to Tommy, "At least he's better than the Vicky-bot who babysits us."

"Wait," Darry realized when he looks at the baby Poof. "Since he was born when Mr. Turner was your age, shouldn't he be much older and not a baby?"

"Well, fairies tend to age slower than us," Tammy explained, "So Tommy and I still have to watch our fairy god-uncle. He's fun to play with, but tends to get us into trouble."

Darry leaned against the wall in frustration. "You guys are lucky your dad gave you a fairy to give you whatever you want. My dad doesn't let me do anything that's fun. All he does is let me fight ghosts as long as I'm home by nine."

"I've heard about your father," Tammy smiled, "Your dad is one of the world's greatest heroes. Aside from Jimmy Neutron of course, who's the greatest!" Tammy took out her scrapbook of photos and posters of Jimmy. "Not only is he the leader of HQ, but the top agent of BTSO and Jet Fusion in his films. I've watched every movie he's starred in and I'm the president of the Jimmy Neutron Fan-Club. And someday I could be Mrs. Tammy Neutron…" Tammy sighs dreamily, clutching her scrapbook. But Tommy just sticks out his tongue and gags.

Darry was a bit disturbed by Tammy's obsession, but chuckles a bit. "Yeah, my dad is great and I'm proud to be his son. But he can be overprotective sometimes. He has to face that I'm not a little kid and responsible enough not to lose three kids."

"Uh, you're losing one, Dar," Tammy mentioned as Tommy pointed behind him. Darry was confused. He looks to the right and gasped to see Poof bouncing away from them.

"Oh no," Darry gasped before running down the hall after him. "Come back!"

Poof just laughs and happily bounces toward the end of the hallway. Darry changes to ghost form and chases after him to catch up, but leaves the twins behind.

"Poof! POOF! Here boy! Come to Darry!" Darry called, but Poof does not respond.

"Poof! Poof!" Poof laughed, hopping towards the end of the hall.

Darry, not wanting to mess up, hightails at fast speed. Finally, he grabs ahold of Poof. "Gotcha!" he smirked and lands on his feet with the fairy baby on his arms. Poof giggles, making Darry smile when he looks to see a large door in front of him. The door has large letters in front. "'Top Secret. Project: ST'?" Darry read on the door when Tommy and Tammy caught up with the ghost kid.

The two kids were panting in exhaustion as they tried to catch their breath. "You could've...waited...for us." Tammy said with each breath.

"Tammy, trivia question: Do you know what this is?" Darry asked about what's behind the door.

Tammy stares at the door and read the words. "I don't know..." she said, holding her head as she pondered. "I've heard the word 'ST' before, but I can't recall. It was some kind of project that Jimmy worked on with a friend of his, but he gave it up after a while."

Darry walks over to find a control panel with a keyboard. "Darry, what are doing?" Tammy demanded, "Your dad specifically explained not to touch or open anything!"

"Come on, I just wanna see inside," Darry said and types on the keyboard.

"Password?" the computer asked.

"Uh…" Darry began to think and types in, "Is it 'Jet Fusion'?"

"Password incorrect."

Darry turns to Tammy, "You know about Neutron. Maybe you know his password."

"Yes, but I'm not gonna tell you so you can break into his stuff when your dad told you not to!" Tammy explained with a glare.

"Don't you wanna see what's inside?" Darry smiled slyly, "Could be something Jimmy-related? A secret you don't know about him that you're dying to find out…"

As Tammy listened, she gritted her teeth in anxiety and held her head. But then, she yelled out, "The password is 'magnesium sulfide 2 Pi R!'"

Darry types it on the keyboard. "Password correct." With a small hiss, the door opens and slides. Darry's eyes widened as he walks into the mysterious room, holding Poof. Tommy was about to walk in, but Tammy grabs him, signaling him to be on the lookout for anything outside.

Inside, Darry and Tammy find themselves in a large room with wall-to-wall columns of small freezing chambers, each containing something inside. Darry scans the area and looks at the first chamber at the bottom. He reads something on it. "'ST-001?'" There was a small window to see through, but it was covered with fog. Darry wipes it with his sleeves but gasped to see what's inside.

"What is it?" Tammy asked, but upon seeing what it was inside the chamber, she screamed, "AAAH!"

But Poof floated in front of the chamber to see it was a silver square-shaped robot with blue metal gloves and boots on its arms and legs. Its eyes were closed, meaning it was probably deactivated. Poof smiled and giggled at the robot and banged his rattle on the glass. "Wake up!" he shouted playfully.

"Whoa...what's a robot doing inside here?" Darry wondered.

"It must be one of Jimmy's failed inventions," Tammy guessed, "An assembly line of robots. Jimmy must have shut them down and stored them here for purposes."

Poof bangs his rattle, wanting to wake his new "friend". "Wake up! Wake up!" Poof shouted. There was no response in the robot. Poof backed away and head-butted the glass, only to get a slight bump.

Tammy chuckled, "Sorry, Poof. This thing is magic-proof."

Darry wonders what happens and tries to phase a hand through. However, the chamber sparks out when it reacted with touch. Darry pulled his hand and waved it in pain. "It's ghost-proof too."

Tammy looks around at all the other chambers as she grabs Poof. "And the rest of these things are probably filled with more of this ST guy. Maybe we should go back."

Darry looks at the chamber when he notices a hand-scanner next to the chamber. "This is probably how Jimmy activates them." Darry places his hand on the scanner for fun when the computer scanned his hand.

"DNA match confirmed," the scanner said when the chamber leaks out gas and the alarm blares out.

"What?" Darry asked in shock as he quickly retracted his hand.

"Systems activated." The computer voice said. "SpongeTron 001: Operational."

The chamber begins to slide open as more gas spreads out possibly 'cause of the freezing containment. The kids back away as something inside whirred and beeped, and steps out from the fog. Darry and Tammy backed away further as the robot walks out of the chamber and approaches them. The three waited for what will happen to them as the robot scans the area and sees the two humans and fairy.

"Greetings humans!" the robot said in a high-pitched but mechanical voice. It gave a hearty but annoying laugh, confusing the kids when the robot blinked its blue eyes. "I am SpongeTron 001. May I ask which one of you freed me?"

The kids glanced at each other silently until Darry hesitantly speaks, "Uh...I did."

"Why, thank you," the robot smiled, "I was deactivated for so long, my circuits aren't what they used to be." He whirs his eyes and scans Darry. Darry yelped as he is scanned. "My readings indicate by your ecto-signature that you're Danny Phantom."

Darry was confused. "Uh...yes! That's right. I'm Danny Phantom, hero of Amity Park and the Ghost Zone."

"What are you talking about? You're not-" but Darry elbows Tammy before she can say anything.

"Danny Phantom, it is a pleasure for a robot such as myself to be of service," SpongeTron bowed down.

Darry chuckles, enjoying his praise as Tammy crosses her arms. "Yeah, it's me alright." then, he whispers to Tammy. "Isn't great? You may have a fairy, but I'm getting a-" suddenly, a large pincer-like claw grabs a hold of Darry's leg and smashes him against the computer keyboards.

Tammy and Poof gasp as they see Darry slowly opens his eyes as he groans in pain. He holds his head until his eyes widen to see the SpongeTron robot flying at him with his fist held in the air, coming straight at him. Darry yelps in panic and quickly flies out of the way as SpongeTron's fist smashed into the keyboard. He did not notice the computer he landed on began to spark.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Darry yelled at the robot. "I thought we were cool!"

"Like I would ever become a servant for you, fleshy!" SpongeTron yelled out and pummels both of his fists toward the ground, releasing a shock wave.

The shockwave blasts Darry away. He tries to get up when two claws grab both his wrists. "Now give me your DNA so I can release the other SpongeTrons!" SpongeTron demanded.

"You're...you're crazy." Darry says with strain in his voice.

* * *

Back outside the door, Tommy was still keeping watch until he suddenly hears Darry scream and sees him fly backwards through the doorway and slide across a table, sending the equipment on it smashing to the ground. Tommy's eyes widened and he runs from his spot.

Darry stands up when he spots SpongeTron grabbing a hold of a large metal table and throws it at him. Darry turns intangible to avoid the attack. However, an electric blast hits him again. "You know for a robot, you play dirty," he states and runs away, but is grabbed by a giant pincer.

"Now that I'm free, I'll use you to free my robot brothers, but not without a good beating first!" SpongeTron exclaimed as his other hand turns into a giant fist and his other arm holding Darry slowly retracts towards him.

"You know, everything I said was a lie. I'm not really Danny Phantom. I'm more like his son…" Darry tried to explain. He tries to pull free, but the claw is ghost-proof.

Suddenly, the arm stops and SpongeTron retracts his large fist. "What?" he questioned in confusion. "But your ghost DNA is the same as Danny Phantom, and you're a ghost."

"Uh...quarter ghost actually. So can you let me go now?" Darry pleaded.

SpongeTron's perplexed face reverts back to an angry scowl, "Then you're of no use to me." SpongeTron's hand turns into a giant laser.

The robot aims at the ghost boy when a sudden charge of electricity hits him from behind. SpongeTron falls back and releases Darry. Tommy was behind the collapsed robot, holding a small taser-like device.

Darry sighed in relief as he looked at Tommy and smiled. "...Thanks."

Tommy nodded when Tammy runs up to her brother with Poof. "Good thinking, Tommy," Tammy smiled and looked at the still active, but sparking SpongeTron. "Now what do we do with him?"

* * *

Eventually, SpongeTron's circuits are back to normal, but tries to struggle free, tied up in Tammy's magical rope. Tommy, Tammy, Darry, and Poof surround him. "Let me go, you fleshies!" he shouted out.

"No way!" Darry shouted back at him with a scowl. "You're just one step away from going into a recycling bin if you think about trying to kill us again!"

"Why do you want Darry's ghost DNA anyway?" Tammy wanted to know.

"To free the other SpongeTrons that were shut down and placed in that dump thanks to my selfish good-for-nothing Creators!" SpongeTron shouted.

"Jimmy wouldn't do anything like that unless it was for a reason," Tammy yelled by as Tommy nodded in agreement.

But SpongeTron continued, "But that fleshy who says he's the son of Danny Phantom says he only has a quarter of his ghost DNA. I can't free everyone with that much! I need all of it which only Danny Phantom has!"

"Well, you're not getting any of my dad's DNA." Darry retorted. "You're going back into that basement."

Suddenly, the lights above began to dim and flicker. "Uh…what was that?" the ghost boy wondered. What the kids and machine did not know is the damage done to the computer during the fight. The computer in the ST lab was malfunctioning when something inside fried the circuits. Immediately, the lights go black and the sound of powering down was heard.

"Oh great," Tammy groaned as she glanced at Darry. "I think you broke something."

The kids ran to the source that was causing the blackout. Tammy looked at the fried computer and tries typing something in. Only smoke came out from the machine as she yelped. "Looks like one of the main power lines are damaged," SpongeTron guessed.

"So everything is shut down?" Tammy asked, looking worried.

SpongeTron looked up at the chambers where the deactivated robots are. "Not everything. The lab down here is still powering the STs." He blinks his eyes and scans the computer. "Oh boy. Looks like security defense is down."

"Can't you fix it?"

"Maybe..." SpongeTron responded as he turned his back. "But I would never help humans."

"Why not? Isn't that what robots do? Isn't that what Neutron created you for?" Darry asked.

"Yeah right!" SpongeTron cried out. "He doesn't want me! That's why he and my other creator shut me down!" he then spotted an old photograph on the floor and stomped on it. "And I won't help them or anyone else."

"Okay, this bucket of bolts is getting on my nerves. He's reckless, attacks without any reason, and doesn't follow orders!"

"Gee, doesn't he remind you of anyone, Dar?" Tammy smirked. Darry realizes this and gets an annoyed look. Tommy giggles in amusement.

* * *

Somewhere in downtown Retroville, Danny Phantom is knocked into the streets getting a beating from the large robot. "Oh man, he's much tougher than he was last time," Danny said, holding his head.

Jimmy was wearing his rocket boots, but looks as if he got a hard beating as well. "He's strong now, but nothing we can't handle. But it looks like you got a bit rusty."

"You're not as young as you used to be either, Neutron." Danny retorted as he stood up and rubbed his neck.

The robot took out a large cannon targeting the two. Inside the robot, the attacker was about to push the button. Before he could fire, there was an incoming message on the screen. "What is it?" he asked.

"Security defense is down at HQ. Now it's time to attack," a voice said from the message.

The man smiled. "Excellent. Send in the Plank-Bots." The cannon aiming at Jimmy and Danny powered down. The two and Timmy look in confusion as the robot lowered its weapons. Suddenly, the robot flew into the sky and heads somewhere else.

"Well, that was too convenient." Timmy said skeptically.

"Very." Jimmy nodded.

* * *

We hope you enjoyed the first part of episode 1 of "Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future". Can Darry and the twins stop the resentful robot and gain his trust, and what is the Syndicate planning? Review what you think so far and stick around for the next part.


	3. A New Generation: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 1: A New Generation**

**Plot:** _Darry Fenton discovers his father is part of the Nicktoons, an inter-dimensional organization led by Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy sees Darry has potential and takes him to Nicktoons HQ. There, he meets two new recruits, Tammy and Tommy Turner. Before their test begins, the Nicktoons are called out for a mission leaving the three alone with the fairies. They look around where Darry finds a chamber of deactivated SpongeTron robots and discovers that the original Syndicate plans to use these robots as an army to take over HQ. Darry, Tommy, and Tammy must work together to save HQ and stop the villains._

**Part 2**

* * *

Back at HQ, Tammy tries to contact Jimmy on his watch, using one of the computers. "Uh oh. Communications are down too," Tammy said to her brother and friends.

"Poof. Very bad." Poof said worriedly.

"Huh? What's bad?" Darry wondered.

"Didn't you hear? The security grid is down and we can't contact Commander Neutron, our dad, or yours. Now that HQ is defenseless, it's gonna be a likely target. We'll be in danger," Tammy explained but in panic.

"Oh yeah, that is bad." Darry said in a calm tone. "And I'm definitely not worried about my dad finding out and killing me for what happened."

"Darry, this is serious!" Tammy snapped at him, "Without defense, the enemy could attack us anytime or…" Suddenly, there was a loud crash and the ground rumbled making the group fall. The girl got up and gulped, "...now."

The group looked behind to see a large hole in the wall which giant robots, each with one mechanical eye and antennas on top, got inside the sudden entrance. "Plank-Bots!" Tammy screamed.

"How do you even know what those things are called?" Darry shouted as he flipped over the table to block the lasers the robots started firing from their one eye.

One fired an eyebeam toward Tommy. "Look out!" Darry screamed. He ran toward Tommy and grabbed ahold of him before the beam could hit him.

Tammy stayed hidden, worrying about the safety of the others until she noticed her magical jump rope scattered on the floor. "Hey, what happened to SpongeTron?"

Darry got up and finds Tommy unharmed. "Are you alright?" he asked. Tommy nodded. Then, he pointed at a Plank-Bot behind Darry that was about to fire a cannon. Before Darry could react, a blue laser blasted the Plank-Bot away.

Darry turned around and gasped in shock to see the blast came from SpongeTron, using his laser in his arm. His other arm turns into a laser weapon and he starts blasting the Plank-Bots one by one.

"You're helping us?" Darry asked in disbelief. "What do you want? A sample of my dad's blood?"

"Of course not." SpongeTron asked until he smiled, "Wait- you can do that?"

Darry thought about it and lifts up a hand. "Tell you what. If you help us stop these robots and put the power back on, I'll help you release the other SpongeTrons."

"What!" Tammy gasped in shock when she ducked an attack, "Dar, what are you saying? He's the one who-"

Darry ignored Tammy. "I know you're not trustworthy of us, especially since we're the humans you despise, but help us fight and the SpongeTrons will be freed." SpongeTron was wary about this. "Don't worry," Darry assured, "I always stick to a promise. Deal?" Darry stuck out his hand, and SpongeTron stared, still skeptical about the whole idea. But ultimately, grabbed his hand and shook it, sealing the deal.

During which, Tammy whispered to Darry, "You promised you wouldn't touch anything, and look where that got us."

"That doesn't count!" Darry shouted at her.

They don't notice a group of Plank-Bots surrounding them. Darry's hands glow with blue energy as SpongeTron's hand turn into beamswords. Poof shakes his rattle as a magical jump rope appeared in Tammy's hand and a Star Flinger appeared in Tommy's arms. "Nicktoons…let's go!" Darry yelled out and the kids and robot began fighting the robots.

* * *

Meanwhile, the town of Retroville was at peace since Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny was able to "defeat" the robot. Jimmy calls on his watch. "That's strange. I can't contact Tammy at HQ."

"Do you think something's going on?" Timmy wondered to them.

Jimmy began to wonder what happened between them and the robot when he realized. "Wait a nanosec...the robot was headed toward the direction where HQ is!"

"And what if it did?" Danny asked vigilantly. "Darry and the other children are there? They would be in danger by themselves."

"We gotta go to HQ now!" Timmy said, realizing the danger of their children. Danny and Jimmy nodded in agreement.

* * *

However, the recruits are doing well defeating the Plank-Bots. Darry kept blasting each robot with ectoblasts. SpongeTron ran towards a row of PlankBots and slice them in half with his two swords.

Tammy tripped a couple of PlankBots with her jump rope, sending them crashing to the ground, and Tommy fired a bunch of stars at them, knocking them out.

SpongeTron finished off the remaining Plank-Bots by spinning around into a tornado and began to cut them up into pieces. The gears and coils fall on the ground and SpongeTron was the only remaining bot left.

"Oh man, that was gnarly, dude!" Darry said amazed by SpongeTron's moves. "You're not bad in a fight for a piece of scrap metal."

"And you guys got some pretty good moves for a bunch of fleshbags." SpongeTron admitted with a friendly smile.

"I must admit, all of you are as talented as your parents for a bunch of brats…" a robotic voice said. Their victory was intervened when a large robot steps into HQ. The kids recognized the robot that their parents and Jimmy were up against. "But unlike them, you have failed." The robot raised a small cannon and shoots out globs of goo.

The goo hits Tommy and Tammy toward the wall and stick to it. "What the-?" Darry began, but another shot of goo entraps him next to his friends.

SpongeTron was able to dodge the attacks by activating his rocket boots and flying in midair. "SpongeTron, help us!" Darry cried.

"We need some help here!" Tammy called out.

SpongeTron thought about it by rubbing his chin. "Actually, my programming tells me my service is done here."

"Wha?" Darry couldn't believe what he's saying.

"I did promise I'd finish off all the Plank-Bots, but how am I sure you'll hold your end of the bargain?" SpongeTron explained. "Like you said, I can't be trustworthy of humans like you." Then, SpongeTron flew up, abandoning them.

"You stupid robot!" Darry called out to SpongeTron. "I can't believe you turned on us again!"

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him," Tammy scowled. Tommy frowned sadly, continuing to stay silent as he had been. The large robot just smirked as he and two other figures began to overshadow them.

* * *

SpongeTron immediately left HQ through the forced entry caused by the PlankBots. He began to think about his actions, but scoffed. "Like I can trust a human. What did they ever do for me?" While he was flying, he notices a strange green light coming from behind a tree in the park. He landed on the ground and stared curiously at it until Yuki emerged from the portal, startling the robot.

"All right!" Yuki cheered as she waved her father's old Recaller around. "It worked! I made it!" She looks around the park. "So this is what another dimension looks like. Kinda the same except-" suddenly, a laser cannon pointed at her face.

"Who are you?" SpongeTron demanded to know from the girl. "That Recaller came from Neutron tech. How did you obtain that and get in here?"

Yuki just glared and slapped the laser cannon away, and replied, "I don't know who you are or what kind of universe this is. But I'm Yuki Fenton and I borrowed this from my dad so I can come here like my brother did."

"Yuki Fenton? My guess is your brother is Darry Phantom, isn't it?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"Oh, your brother and his friends are trapped in an indestructible goo and about to be annihilated by, apparently, an old enemy of your father and my two creators," SpongeTron said in an untroubled tone.

"What?" Yuki asked in shock as her eyes widen. "Well, why don't you do something?"

"Why should I? They're humans." SpongeTron explained angrily. "And you're a human too, so I don't have to listen to you!"

"Well, do you know any way to find my dad, or Jimmy Neutron?"

SpongeTron turned away, "Gah! The fleshing I hate most is Neutron and my other Creator, who betrayed me."

"Why's that?" Yuki asked curiously, "What did Neutron do to you?"

"He deactivated me and my robotic comrades, duh!" SpongeTron retorted, "And put us in some secret lab where no one would find us."

"So...he just put you to sleep and in hiding? Do you know why he did that?"

"Because...because he's a selfish human." SpongeTron answered as if he didn't know the real answer.

"Hmm... doesn't sound like a good reason to hate us humans," Yuki said. "I may have known Neutron for a bit, but there was probably a good reason why he shut you down and hid you here. I don't think Neutron is selfish."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Just a hunch," Yuki simply answered. "When I first meet Mr. Neutron and saw he was friends with my dad, my senses tell me he's not a bad guy."

"But...but my other creator..."

"I'm sure whoever your other creator is; he had a good reason too."

SpongeTron ponders about what Yuki said and looks back at where HQ is.

* * *

Inside HQ, the entrance opens where Jimmy, Danny, and Timmy come out with Cosmo and Wanda. "Plukin' Pluto, Calamitous must had bought time to distract us so he could hack and get inside HQ," Jimmy theorized.

"If he wanted to get inside here, then there must be something in here that he wants for himself." Timmy also guessed.

Jimmy realized in horror. "It can't be." Then, Jimmy ran to find where the ST lab is. Danny and Timmy follow.

Soon, they were reaching the secret room. "Wait, where are-" suddenly, a slob of goo hits Danny's hand onto the floor. More goo hits Jimmy and Timmy toward the wall, trapping them. The goo also traps Cosmo and Wanda.

Only Danny's hand was trapped on the ground with the goo. He attempts to phase out of it, but can't. "Ha! Don't even think about it!" a crazed voice said, "That goo is ghost-proof. Not to mention magic-proof too. FAIRIES!"

"Well, look who it is..." Timmy guessed. The figure whose voice belonged to walked into view. It was a muscular hunchbacked man with glasses and ear on his neck. "Mr. Denzel Crocker."

"And he's not alone!" a tiny figure stepped him. Like the robots Tammy, Tommy, and Darry faced, the creature has one eye, two antennas on top, a long white beard, and stubby arms and legs.

"I thought I'd be seeing you here too, Plankton." Danny said callously to the one-eyed creature as he looked down at him.

"And let's not forget Professor Finbarr Calamitous," Jimmy scolded at the large robot.

"Oh, Neutron, it has been a while," the robot said when its chest opened up. What came out of the robot, was a spider like robot with legs and pinchers. On top was a small jar which inside was containing Calamitous' head. "Twenty years to be precise."

"Seems like it's been longer, looking at you." Jimmy said, looking a bit disgusted at Professor Calamitous.

"Ew...just what happened to you?" Timmy asked, also disgusted.

"Oh, a lot can happen in twenty years," Calamitous said, "Especially since Plasmius left the team. But the Syndicate can never be stopped." Then, the head-in-robot scurried over to Danny. "Now then, I require your DNA so I can awaken my army."

"My DNA?" Danny asked and turned to Jimmy, "Is there anything I should know?"

"Well," Jimmy began explaining nervously. "There's this ST Program I invented years ago. I input a security system that can only make it operational with a foreign DNA substance. And the only one I could think of was yours."

"ST program?" Danny asked.

"Oh yes, the army of ST units which Neutron created that have vast technology," Calamitous recalls, "The army which outnumbers everything in Retroville or all of your worlds together."

"It's not an army!" Jimmy shouted back. "I created the SpongeTrons for the purpose of helping our worlds and civilization. But, I realized their tech was too advanced and that people like you would use them for selfish reasons."

"And you were right, Neutron." Calamitous said with a laugh, "Because we're about to do that once we scan Phantom's DNA to activate them all."

"There's no way I'll let you control my creations and use them for evil!" Jimmy shouted back, "Danny, don't let them have your DNA."

"Don't worry, Jimmy." Danny said as he tightened his fist. "I don't intend to."

"Ah, but you have no choice," Calamitous laughed and snaps his pincher-like claws. Crocker pushed forward a strong plastic cage with wheels attached to the bottom, and the three gasp to see Darry, Tammy, and Tommy locked inside.

"Darry!" Danny yelled out in panic.

"Tammy! Tommy!" Timmy also yelled in the same manner.

The three kids gasped silently from the inside of the cage when they see their fathers caught in the Syndicate's trap.

"What have you done to them?" Jimmy demanded.

"Why, we won't do anything." Calamitous explained. "That is unless we get Phantom DNA to activate the SpongeTron robots. But if you still refuse, we'll just have to eliminate them right in front of you."

Plankton takes out a large laser gun and points at their three captives. "You've really sunk low if you decided to threaten the lives of children now." Jimmy said angrily.

"It's not any different from when we used to threaten your lives." Calamitous retorted.

"He's got a point there." Cosmo mentioned.

Danny said to the Syndicate, "Let them go and leave them out of this."

"I'm afraid not," Calamitous said, "This would have been a much better situation if you kept guard of your loved ones."

Danny growled furiously, but ultimately said, "Take anything you want. Just don't hurt them or anyone else."

"Danny, no!" Jimmy shouted.

"All I want is my army," Calamitous said, crawling up to Danny's arm. He takes out a solute which dissolves the goo on Danny's arm. Danny gets up now freed. "...with your DNA." Calamitous finished and leads him to the scanner.

Darry watches the whole thing from inside the cage, and then starts kicking the walls as if trying to break it open.

"Dad, don't do it!" he yelled, but the cage is sound-proof so no one can hear him. He turns to his friends, "We gotta do something before my dad frees more of those crazed human-hating SpongeTrons!"

"But what can we do?" Tammy asked. "Our abilities can't get us out of here, and we already lost when we tried to fight the Syndicate."

"Well, I'm not gonna give up!" Darry said in determination. "If I'm gonna be a Nicktoon, I'm not gonna lose so easily."

"Then how are we supposed to get out of here since your foot is obviously not working!" Tammy asked in annoyance.

"At least I'm doing something! You two are just sitting here doing nothing!"

"I'm trying to think of a way out!" Tammy retorted. "Unlike you, who never thinks anything through and has only made things worse so far."

"That's the problem with you. You're always thinking when something goes wrong!"

"And you're reckless and never come up with anything, ecto-boy!" Tammy shouted back.

"Four-eyes!" Darry insulted.

"Ectoplasmic halfie!"

"ENOUGH!" a loud voice suddenly silenced the two. Darry and Tammy turn to who spoke up. It was Tommy.

"Don't you remember what Commander Neutron said?" Tommy said, finally speaking up, "'Without each other, there is no team.' And Neutron made us a team. Whether we like it or not, we have to combine brains and action together to get us out and stop the Syndicate!"

The two were surprised to hear Tommy's speech, and the fact that he even spoke. But Darry sighed and said, "I guess you're right. Working together is important to be a Nicktoon."

"Yes," Tammy said with a nod. "What Jimmy said really is important."

"I'm willing to work together if you are. If we act like a team, we can bust out of here and kick the Syndicate's butt and stop their evil plans. What'd ya say?"

"I'm in!" Tommy nods ready for action. Darry smiles, seeing that Tommy's not shy of him anymore.

"Me too," Tammy smiled but frowned, "But we're stuck here, so how can we?"

"Poof poof!" a voice cried. Tommy looks through the cage to spot something. He finds Poof unnoticed floating above them all and hiding behind a small pillar.

Tommy smiles, "I think I know how."

* * *

In the room with the deactivated SpongeTron robots, Danny stared at the scanner that would activate robots. "Now touch it and let it scan your DNA." Calamitous ordered.

Danny slowly began to place his palm on the scanner. But then a laser shot out, narrowly missing him, and stopping him from touching the pad.

They turned to the shooter and were surprised to see it was a SpongeTron robot. "So you're Danny Phantom." he said aiming his weapon at them. "I'm warning you two to step away from that DNA scanner."

"An activated SpongeTron?" Calamitous asked in confusion. "But how?"

"You broke into this place and attacked everyone. And I know about your plan, human." SpongeTron said. "As much as I want my robot brethren back to life, I won't let you use them to commit evil deeds and help you take over!"

"Clearly you are a defective model." Calamitous said to him. "We'll just have to dismantle you first."

Calamitous fires a blast of electricity from his gun at SpongeTron, who gasps in shock, unable to move.

There was a loud explosion. Calamitous grins and quickly moves back to his robotic bodysuit and climbs on top, activating the machinery. He goes upstairs to finish off his enemies.

After SpongeTron was hit, he had flinched, but soon noticed he wasn't hurt. He saw Darry was holding on to him, turning him intangible.

"You?" SpongeTron asked in shock as he stepped back.

"I can say the same thing." Darry replied. "Why did you come back?"

"Well, I realized just now how misinterpreted robots can be and that I should give you humans a chance. If not, she said she would fry my circuits…" SpongeTron points down as Darry looked at the direction he was pointing at.

An air vent in the wall suddenly pops open, and Yuki crawls out from inside the vents.

"Finally," Yuki said as she stood up. "This looks like the right place."

"Yuki?" Darry asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I used 'special' equipment to help me follow you here." Yuki explained. "And is this the special training you're supposed to be taking? This looks easy."

Suddenly, they hear a blast come from outside the room. Danny runs over to them. "Darry, you're not hurt, are you?" he turns to Yuki. "Yuki, how did you get here? Is that my Recaller?"

"No time, Dad." Darry quickly responded, "Tammy and Tommy are upstairs trying to help Jimmy and Timmy, and stop the Syndicate. We have to go up and help them."

"Wait, how did you three get outta there? Crocker had you locked up."

"We're Nicktoons, Dad." Darry explained. "No cage can hold us- and it also helps to have a fairy baby on your side."

They hear another rumble come from upstairs. "If you three really think you can handle this, then let's go find a way to get security back online and get the Syndicate out of here."

Darry nods, and Danny and Yuki rush upstairs. But before Darry could follow, SpongeTron grabs his arm. "I just wanna know one thing, Darry Phantom." SpongeTron said, angrily. "Why did you save me? Even after I almost killed you and left you to be captured by some bad humans?"

"Because..." Darry immediately answered. "Without each other, there is no team." SpongeTron's eyes widen in astonishment until Darry grabs the robot's arm and pulls him along. "Come on, we got bad guys' butts to kick."

Tommy was using Poof as a laser rifle to fire magical blasts at Calamitous's robot while Tammy used her jump rope to snatch the solute from Crocker's belt. She throws it on Jimmy, her dad, and his fairies, melting the goop and freeing them.

"Now all we need to do is turn the security back on." Jimmy said as he got unstuck from the wall.

"But the computer got destroyed." Tammy pointed out. "We can't turn it back on."

"We could use a portable device to hack into the system mainframe and restart the system manually," the genius suggests.

"Sounds like a plan." Timmy nodded. "But how do we do that?"

"I always keep one inside Goddard just in case." Jimmy explained. "But the problem is while I'm doing that, someone is gonna have to operate the main computer and accept the codes I'm inputting, but it'll need to be accessed with a surreptitious and elaborate code that no one here could possibly comprehend."

"What code?" Tammy asked suspiciously.

"Bet ya Tammy can crack that," Tommy pointed out.

"Oh, but it's too...intricate and highly complex for a mere individual to figure out." Jimmy said with a nervous smile. "Perhaps we should figure out another..."

But Timmy shoved him forward. "Just go find your dog and get to work on getting the security back."

Jimmy reluctantly put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. "Bark! Bark!" a mechanical voice called. The twins turn to see Goddard, now aged and rusty, but functional.

"HQ system's device." Jimmy asked for as Goddard opened his back and a mechanical hand gave Jimmy a handheld device.

"Get the SpongeTron robots!" Calamitous ordered. "And let's get out of here!"

Crocker ran toward the room with the SpongeTron robots while carrying a large sack. But the doorway was suddenly blocked with a table.

"Sorry," Darry said as he appeared in front of it. "But this place is off-limits to bad guys."

"Why, you little brat!" Crocker angrily shouted. "Out of my way or suffer dire consequences!"

He hears a loud tuning and looks sideways to find SpongeTron aiming both laser cannons at his head. "We might reconsider…" Darry smirked.

Crocker tried not to look intimidated, but he suddenly wailed in fright and dropped the sack before running away. Darry hops on the ground and high-fives SpongeTron.

Plankton sees this and frowns in annoyance. "If you want something done right, you've gotta do it yourself." He begins to walk toward the door to the ST Units until he was suddenly stopped when a pickle jar lands on top of him. "Hey, what gives?" he shouted angrily.

The one holding the jar was Yuki. "Looks like we got the infestation problem taken care of." She said with a smirk as she looked down on the trapped Plankton.

Jimmy was typing on the keypad. "Okay," he said to himself. "Now all I need to do is send and have Tammy accept the programming."

Tammy was typing on the main computer, but seemed to be having trouble. "Password incorrect" the computer's voice says. She types again and the computer says, "Password incorrect", she tries once again, "Password incorrect".

"Not accepting, Sir!" Tammy said.

"Are you even putting in the right password?" Tommy asked as he defended himself from Calamitous' attacks.

"I'm putting in every passcode Jimmy has ever used." Tammy explained. "But nothing's working."

"You're the president of the Jimmy Fan-Club!" Tommy yelled out, "You should know everything about him!"

Tammy thought to herself, and soon her eyes widen in realization. She typed again on the keyboard just as Danny walked over and saw her typing. "Password accepted" the computer said after Tammy finished typing.

"'Betty Neutron'..." Danny said deadpanned. "Of course..."

Jimmy gives a nervous chuckle as Timmy glances at him with a look.

Tammy then clicked on the 'accept' button, and the machine whirred as the lights began to turn back on and all the devices became operational again.

"Security defenses online," the computerized voice announced.

"Vox, intruder alert!" Jimmy announced.

"Security breach!"

Suddenly, a red light began to flash and a hole in the ceiling opened up where a tube was sucking in everything in its path. This included Crocker and Plankton as they screamed and got sucked away.

The Nicktoons hold on to something while SpongeTron uses his cannon to blow up Calamitous robot suit to pieces. Back in his small spider-bot form, Calamitous is easily sucked away toward the pipe with the others.

Once the Syndicate was gone, Jimmy pushed a button on his watch that closed the pipe and left everything safe.

* * *

A couple hours later, the grown-ups were discussing everything that happened with the kids. "I hope you've realized what you've done, Darrel?" Danny asked in an irritated tone. "Activating a robot and making a mess of things."

"I'm sorry, Dad," Darry said apologetic, "I didn't mean to cause all this and get Tommy and Tammy in any danger. But on the bright side, the villains are gone and the SpongeTrons are safe! So everyone's happy, right?" But then, a light snaps off the ceiling and smashes to the ground behind Darry as he turned to see it along with the rest of the smashed items among the debris in the lab.

Danny almost lets a growl from his throat, but Jimmy places his hand on his shoulder. "Now, now, Dan. Despite the destruction caused, everyone is safe and the Syndicate is out of our hands for now."

"See, Dad, you outta be calm and smooth like Commander Neutron," Darry smiled, pointing fingers at him.

However, Jimmy frowns in disappointment, "But it's because of you that the SpongeTrons almost ended up in the wrong hands."

"Yeah, Dar, how could you almost lose one of Jimmy's most important inventions?" Tammy added, trying to look disappointed as well.

"Speaking of which, how is it you were able to bypass the security in the lab when it has a passcode only I would know?"

Tammy's eyes widen as she begins to look guilty. "Yeah..." Tommy said sarcastically. "I wonder how."

"By the way," Timmy began to interrupt. "What are we gonna do with that thing?" he pointed at SpongeTron, standing next to them.

"I'm not 'a thing'!" SpongeTron shouted in an offended voice. "I'm SpongeTron Unit 001! And while I was originally gonna destroy you guys; I would like to know what my purpose is here and what's gonna happen to me now?"

"Commander, are you really gonna deactivate SpongeTron?" Darry asked Neutron, who was pondering what to do with the robot unit.

"After all he's done for us?" Yuki added, not wanting SpongeTron to be shut down.

"Well…" Neutron thought about it, "I'd probably have to talk with SpongeTron's other Creator first. It was his idea after all for creating the ST units."

"Wait...SpongeTron...ST…" Danny starts to question when he realized, "Neutron, are you saying SpongeTron's original creator was…"

Suddenly, the door opened up and a square yellow sponge with brown pants and big glasses rushed in. "Sorry, I'm late." he said a bit out of breath. "I was disappointed about not being able to come. But I couldn't resist and hoped I can stop by for a quick hello."

"SpongeBob!" Danny, Timmy, and Jimmy chorused together, happy to see him again.

"Uh...who's that?" Darry asked, perplexed of who the strange creature was.

"And why is that cheese talking?" Yuki added in the same dumbfounded expression as Dar.

"Kids, this is SpongeBob SquarePants." Jimmy introduced to them. "He's a talking sea sponge who was part of our team years ago."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." SpongeBob said to the kids with a smile. "You must be that new generation of Nicktoons Jimmy was talking about before." then he frowned. "Darn, if only I had brought Buster along."

But then, SpongeTron shoved his way to the front of the group. "You're the Creator!" the robot shouted in realization. "I remember you!"

SpongeBob's eyes widen in shock. "Jimmy, is that the..."

"Unfortunately, yes," Jimmy quickly answered, taking a glance at the kids, who turn away.

"Holy shrimp...I can't believe this," SpongeTron's eyes gleamed at SpongeBob, "For all these years, I always wanted to meet the Creator." But the robot remembered what happened to him and his brethren and stubbornly looks away. "That is until you shut down the STs and dumped us like trash. Don't you know how hard it is to oil your legs when you're deactivated for so long?"

"There he goes again." Darry muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"And now you're gonna shut me down again and put me back in that horrible dark room!"

SpongeBob stared at the frantic robot until he calmly responded, "I don't think that'll be the case, SpongeTron."

"What?" SpongeTron asked in surprise along with the other four kids.

"The truth is I never wanted you deactivated- we both didn't." SpongeBob explained. "But since we wanted you safe and out of the hands of danger, we had no choice. But now that you're here, I'd love to have you back and to do your duty to help others. If Jimmy's okay with it, you and all the other ST Units can stay activated as long as you all do what you were programmed to do."

SpongeTron lets out a huge gasp. "Really?" he asked, looking as if he would cry (if robots are able to). He looks up to Jimmy for approval.

After hearing the conditions, Jimmy looked at SpongeTron and smiled before nodding his head. SpongeTron laughed in excitement and happiness while the kids were equally happy as well. But SpongeTron stopped and pondered, "But wait, what am I gonna do? I don't know how I will be able to help people."

"Why don't you join up with our team?" Tommy suggested, "You were pretty awesome at kicking robo-butt!"

"We can really use your help when we fight more bad guys." Tammy added.

"How about it, SpongeTron?" Darry asked with a smile. "Wanna be a Nicktoon?"

"Well..." SpongeTron thought to himself until he smiled and saluted, "This SpongeTron is reporting for duty."

Darry, Tammy, and Tommy cheered for their new teammate. But then, Yuki points out, "But he's not gonna fight crime looking like that is he?"

SpongeTron looks down at his robotic appearance as Yuki adds, "He can use a little make-over before he does anything."

"No problem at all," Neutron smiled, seeing SpongeTron as another part of his experiments.

* * *

Later on, Neutron installs an update on SpongeTron's chest compartment with the help of Goddard as his handy sidekick. The original Nicktoons and the kids watch. "Using the advanced tech of the Image Fakifier from Yugopotania, I'm gonna give you the ability to project yourself into another image as a disguise," Jimmy explained.

"Really?" SpongeTron asked eagerly. "I can be whoever I want?"

"Well, I was only able to put it on one setting." Jimmy explained. "But I think you're gonna like it." Jimmy finished up by closing SpongeTron's chest which now has a few dials on the upper left side of his chest. "Try it out. Turn on the right dial."

SpongeTron obeyed and turned the dial on his chest. Once he did, a glow appeared all over his body. His metal and robotic appearance suddenly changed, giving him soft yellow skin, brown pants, small black shoes, and a Krusty Krab hat with a #1 on it. In fact, he looks just like SpongeBob used to when he was younger. The only robotic feature he retains is his glowing blue eyes. He blinks and examines his new form. "Holy Krabby Patties!" he squeals in his still robot-like voice, "I look just like the Creator!"

"He's definitely SpongeBob's clone." Timmy commented.

"So what do you think, SpongeTron?" SpongeBob asked. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I LOVE it!" SpongeTron said, cheerfully hugging himself of his new look.

"DEFINATELY SpongeBob's clone," Danny nodded in agreement. The kids are very confused of their robotic comrade, seeing the crazed menace they once met disappear in front of their eyes.

"Well, I guess the team is all set." Jimmy said contently as he stared at the new Nicktoons consisting of Darry, Tammy, Tommy, and now SpongeTron.

"You got that right, Commander Neutron." Darry said as he pulled Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron close in his arms. "We're a team now and once the real training starts we'll be ready for it."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Dar." Jimmy said. "Cuz I have a training session prepared for you all right now."

"Really?" Tammy asked in excitement.

"What is it?" Tommy asked, also excited.

Jimmy reached behind him and Darry closed his eyes and held out his hands only to open them and find out he was handed a broom. "My lab is still a wreck from the mess you guys made while we were away, so the first part of training is for you all to team up and straighten it back to the way it was." Jimmy explained.

Darry has a dull look and starts to sweep the debris from the floor. Tommy mops the sticky goo and Tammy begins to wipe the walls and windows. "And we want this place spotless ASAP!" SpongeBob commanded.

"Yes sir!" SpongeTron salutes which his arm turns into a vacuum cleaner. He did not mind cleaning at all since he was programmed to help people, and robots don't get exhausted. He whistles a tune sucking the mess away.

"The rest of us will be downstairs re-activating the SpongeTron Units." Jimmy explained. "We'll check back on you in a couple of hours."

Yuki giggled and ran away. "Good luck with your new team, Dar!" she called out. "I still have my project to finish after all!"

Darry growled in annoyance as he swept until Jimmy called out to him, "And Darry." he turned his attention to Jimmy. "After careful consideration and seeing the way you've handled yourself and the rest of the team, I'm naming you leader."

Darry gasped in shock. "Really?"

"That's right. You've got potential to take charge and lead this team," Jimmy said with a wink. "Just like your father and I did."

Darry smiled widely and even more so when Danny walked over and placed his hand on Darry's shoulder. "Congratulations Darry. Keep up the good work, son." Comments from the two men cheered up Darry as he continued to sweep up the mess.

When the kids were alone, Tammy wiped off the tables as she commented, "I guess this is the way things are gonna be from now on."

"Got that right, Sis," Tommy agreed as he twirls his mop and soaks the floor with it.

"We'll be one big happy team." SpongeTron cheerfully said as he moved his vacuum around.

"And just you wait," Darry said as he swung the broom around. "Whenever there's trouble, I'll lead us all to victory and we'll be the best team of Nicktoons around."

Then he noticed a piece of paper on the ground and bent down to pick it up. He realized it was the same photograph that SpongeTron had angrily stomped on earlier. He stared at it and saw it was a picture of four boys and a sponge.

Darry notices a white-haired teen with green eyes appearing older and taller than two of the boys. He smiles, recognizing the similarity and who the boy is. He turns back with a smile at the direction where his father left. "Dad…"

**The End**

* * *

And that's the end of the first story for "Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future". We hoped you enjoyed it and will stick around for the rest of the series. Please leave your thoughts and comments in reviews, and stay tuned for the next story "Crushed".


	4. Crushed: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 02: Crushed**

**Plot:** _Bad luck is spreading and Danny suspects it's Johnny 13 and his shadow. A new kid, Jesse, comes to town and both Tammy and Yuki crush on him, putting their friendship in jeopardy. Tommy thinks Jesse can help get Tammy over Jimmy, but later becomes overprotective when suspecting Jesse is also dating Yuki. Darry also becomes overprotective of Yuki, not wanting his sister to date a bad boy. Now the Nicktoons must help Yuki and Tammy solve their problem, get rid of Jesse, and stop Johnny 13's shadow with the help of their new teammate: Buster SquarePants._

**Part 1**

* * *

Inside a small treehouse next to the Turner household, Tammy marches up to a stand. She takes out a small purple gavel and hits on the stand. "May I have everyone's attention please! The Jimmy Neutron Fan-Club is now in session!"

The fan-club cheers, consisting of geeky girls, including one with a boil. At the end of his seating, was Tommy Turner, which the lad put his elbows on his lap and palms under his face, being bored out of his mind. Beside him is Yuki Fenton.

"So this is what the Jimmy Neutron Club is like?" Yuki whispered to Tommy.

"Believe me," Tommy said in a dull tone. "It's much worse."

"And first on the list, I'd like to introduce the newest member of our club: Yuki Fenton!" Tammy announced.

The other members clapped and cheered for their new member while Yuki just gave an awkward smile and wave.

"And following Yuki's joining, we'll be giving her the new member initiation!"

"What initiation?" Yuki asked skeptically.

"Girls!" Tammy called out to her members who stood up.

Yuki seemed confused until Tommy whispered to her, "If I were you, I'd run."

One of the girls stuck a crash helmet on Yuki's head and gave her a sack. Tammy then explained, "You have to sneak into Jimmy's lab and bring back one of his inventions. A freeze ray should do."

"Okay..." Yuki responded in confusion. "But our dads are friends with him, and you're a Nicktoon. We don't have to sneak in."

"You're gonna have to go into Jimmy's high-tech lab. Here." Tammy gives Yuki a small paper bag, "His security is usually bypassed with a DNA scan. Use his bag of hair."

Yuki stared at the bag oddly. "Where'd you get a bag of Jimmy's hair?" she asked.

"Trust me," Tommy said dully. "It's best not to know."

But suddenly, the Recallers Tammy and Tommy were carrying suddenly began ringing.

Tammy checked hers, and smiled excitedly, "Jimmy's inviting us to his lab for an important meeting!" she rushed over to her stand and banged on it with her gavel. "Dismiss!"

"I told you we didn't have to sneak in." Yuki pointed out.

"Finally..." Tommy said as he walked over to the door of the tree house.

But unknowingly, a black shadow ran across the floor and green sparks appear. Then the floorboard suddenly broke apart under Tommy's feet, causing him to fall out to the bottom.

"Tommy!" Tammy cried as her brother fell out of the treehouse.

As he hurdled toward the ground, Tommy screams, "I wish there was a giant trampoline!"

From behind the kids, staring down at Tommy, Poof appears and waves his rattle. Suddenly, a giant trampoline appears on the ground, which Tommy safely bounces on.

Tommy then lands on the hard ground, groaning while the girls stare down at him from in the treehouse. "Well, that was lucky." Yuki commented. "Right after a stroke of bad luck."

* * *

Eventually, the twins and Yuki are in Jimmy's lab with him, Timmy, Darry, and SpongeTron. "Dad, you really got to fix that treehouse," Tommy commented on his dad.

"It was in great shape when I was your age." Timmy pointed out. "There's no reason why it would fall apart now."

Soon, Jimmy walked into the room with an eager smile. "Greetings ladies and gentlemen." he said to everyone. "I come with exciting news for you kids."

"Are you gonna teach us some awesome butt-kicking karate moves?" Darry asked, demonstrating by doing high kicks and making karate noises.

"...No." Jimmy dismally answered until he began explaining, "What I really wanted to say is that you four may have a new member to your team."

"Pfft! It's about time Neutron saw my skills," Yuki said in a confident tone as she cracks her knuckles, "So what's the next mission, sir?"

Jimmy sat at one of the tables and answered, "No mission. But the new member should be arriving at any minute."

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked, disappointed. "I'm right here. I can handle any mission you throw at us."

"Actually, Yuki, you're not the one I'm talking about." Jimmy pointed out.

Yuki groaned in frustration. Darry then asked, "Who is it? Is he strong? Is he an awesome fighter? Does he have awesome powers like me?

"Is SHE smart?" Tammy also asked.

"Or is he a robot?" SpongeTron asked.

Jimmy shouted over them. "Settle down, kids!" he continued explaining, "If you remember SpongeBob, he actually has a couple kids of his own with Sandy. I talked to them and his oldest seems to have potential to be a Nicktoon like you guys."

"How do a sea sponge and a squirrel have kids?" Tommy asked.

"No idea," Jimmy said, getting annoyed of the kids' impatience. He clears his throat and calls from behind. "Alright Buster, you can come out now."

Then, a sea sponge, quite young and smaller than SpongeBob, walks into the lab. He has brown eyes and hair sticking out from his black beret. He wore a gray sweatshirt, dark pants, and white sneakers. He places his hands into the sweatshirt pocket and gives a big sigh.

The five stare at him as Jimmy introduces, "Meet Buster SquarePants. He'll be joining your team, which means he'll be training with you and going on missions with you. Do any of you have objections to this?"

"Of course not." Darry answered. "The more the merrier, right guys?"

"Right," Tommy and Tammy nodded in agreement for their new friend.

"Right!" SpongeTron salutes.

"Yeah right…" Yuki pouted crossing her arms.

Darry walks over to the teenage sponge with a friendly smile. "What's up? I'm Darry. I'm the leader of the Nicktoons and let me say it's totally gnarly to have you on the team." He lifts his hand up for a high-five, but Buster just stares at him with a dull frown.

"Uh...Buster is not much of a social person," Jimmy explained, "And he doesn't like to talk."

"But..." SpongeTron said quietly. "Is he really the Creator's oldest son?"

"He's got a point." Timmy added. "I don't remember SpongeBob ever being that moody."

"Hey chillax," Darry said in a positive mood and places his arm around Buster. "He's just shy. If Tommy can get out of his shell, then so can Buster." But Buster just frowns again and shoves Darry off of him, knocking the ghost boy away.

"So what can he do?" Tommy asked. "Can he fight or do anything special?"

Darry stood up and rubbed his arm. "He's pretty strong." he pointed out. "I'll give him that."

Tammy walked over to Buster and asked in a friendly tone, "So Buster, why don't you tell us about yourself? What are your siblings like?"

Buster just glanced away and ignored the question while Jimmy and Timmy stared at the little progress being made. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Jimmy whispered to Timmy.

"Just give them time," Timmy assured. "It took me twenty years to get used to you." Jimmy seemed dumbfounded by this until Danny suddenly walked in through the door.

"Hey guys," Danny spoke out loud. "Has anyone noticed anything strange going on lately?"

"Other than our Emo teammate?" Tommy asked, pointing his thumb back at Buster.

"I'm talking about anything that seems dangerous to you." Danny explained. "I've noticed some strings of bad luck happening around town- and a black shadow showing up whenever it happens."

"Black shadow?" Darry asked curiously, "Is it a ghost?"

"Shadow ghost..." Jimmy said with a look of thought. "Why does that sound familiar? You don't think..."

"Yep," Danny nodded taking out a newspaper. It reads in large headlines "BAD LUCK PANIC" with a picture of an inhuman shadowy figure. "Johnny 13," Danny guessed, "But we can't reach a full assumption yet if it's really Johnny."

"What ever happened to 13?" Timmy asked, wondering what happened to the ghost biker.

Yuki just looked confused and asked, "Who's Johnny 13?"

"One of my archenemies from when I was Darry's age," Danny explained. "He's a biker ghost who tried to switch the places of your aunt with his girlfriend, Kitty. He controls a shadow whose ability is to spread bad luck. However, Johnny and Kitty retired and got married. They're neutral…for now."

"Even so, it's still Johnny 13 and we have to be on the lookout," Jimmy responded and lays information to the junior team. "Johnny's shadow is the source of his powers. If you defeat him, you defeat Johnny. Like most shadows, its weakness is bright light."

"Bright light?" SpongeTron questioned with a smile. "I can do that!" A large gadget opens up behind SpongeTron, which are stadium lights, twice as large as the robot. He switches on the lights, which immediately blinds everyone in sight.

"TURN IT OFF!" Tommy yells out as he covers his eyes.

SpongeTron immediately puts his gadget away and sheepishly giggles. "Sorry." Though SpongeTron deactivated his gadget, everyone's eyes were still blurry from the brightness as Jimmy squinted his eyes.

"Like I said, just be on the look out for Johnny or his shadow." Jimmy explained as he rubbed his eyes. "And do not engage directly."

"My guess is his location's in Amity Park," Timmy suggests.

"He's right. His formal haunting grounds are the Nasty Burger and the school," Danny gives detail as he cleans his glasses with his shirt, "You guys can check there."

"You mean we get to go another mission?" Darry asked excitedly

"That's right." Jimmy answered with a sigh. "But just remember what I warned you about. He can also give you bad luck that can put you danger."

Darry just scoffed and signaled to Tammy, Tommy, SpongeTron, and Buster, "With the five of us against one of him, we'll have the best luck on our side." he replied. He changed into ghost form and ran out the door. "Nicktoons, let's go!"

"Yeah!" Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron cheered and ran out to follow up. Buster gives another sigh and just walks toward the door.

Once the Nicktoons were gone, Yuki sighed in disappointment. "Why can't I join the Nicktoons, Dad?"

"Sorry Yuki, but you're not old enough," Danny said, "You can wait till you're Dar's age."

"Aw come on! I can sense ghosts when my brother can't, I happen to be a sharp shooter unlike him. I can handle stuff on my own."

"We've talked about this before, Yuki. Nothing is going to change my mind."

Yuki scoffs and stomps to the door. "Fine," she grumbled in frustration.

* * *

The next day, Yuki and Tammy were sitting at the booth in the Nasty Burger. Behind them in another booth are Darry, Tommy, and Buster. Buster slouches, putting his elbow on the table so his hand can support his head, and he lets out a yawn. Darry and Tommy stare at him.

"So..." Darry awkwardly said, trying to start a conversation. "I hear your dad is a great fry cook, Buster. Are you any good at cooking?" Buster just stared at him with the same uninterested look as he sat there silently.

"Seriously, this is SpongeBob's kid?" Tommy whispered in Darry's ear. Darry shrugs in response.

Behind, Yuki speaks out her rants to Tammy about her father and brother. "They have ghost-halves, so what?" Yuki was saying furiously. "I can be just as good as they are when it comes to fighting ghosts or other baddies! At least I'm more responsible than Darry is! He still slurps when he eats cereal!"

"I know you have just as much potential as they do, but maybe they just don't want you to get hurt." Tammy suggested. "You know how your dad is."

"Doesn't mean I can't do anything..."

As Yuki rambled on, Tammy absent-mindedly stared out the window next to her. Suddenly, her eyes widen as she spots something outside that catches her attention. Outside was a boy around her age with long messy blonde hair, pale skin, red eyes, and wearing a biker outfit. He was standing in front of a black moped with a cool expression. Tammy felt strangely dazed as she stared at the boy, completely zoning out everything else around her.

"Tammy? Tams?" Yuki asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "Are you listening?"

"Huh?" Tammy asked, shaking her head back to reality. "O-Of course I'm listening." She said with a chuckle. "I wasn't staring at anyone outside if that's what you were thinking."

"Why?" Yuki asked, suspiciously. "Is Jimmy out there?"

"N-No." Tammy answered nervously until she got out of the booth. "Excuse me for a second."

Behind them, Darry and Tommy were still trying to get along with Buster, but still had no luck.

"I'm telling you, he's a freak." Tommy whispered to Darry.

"Shh!" Darry whispered back. "He'll hear you. Besides, my aunt always told me it's not nice to judge people." Tommy gives him a look when he notices his sister coming out of the restaurant through the window.

* * *

Outside, the boy was putting his helmet on the handles of his moped, revealing to wear a cap. He notices that someone is behind him and turns around.

It was Tammy, who nervously grins and waves, "Hi," he greets awkwardly. "I'm...I'm...I'm Tammy."

"Sup," the boy greeted coolly. "Name's Jesse."

Tammy nearly squealed. "Jesse...what a nice name." she responded as calmly as possible.

From inside the Nasty Burger, Tommy was continuing to watch. "What's Tammy doing out there? And who is that guy she's talking to?

Darry peeks in. "That's weird. I've never seen him before."

At her own table, Yuki was still waiting for Tammy to return until her eyes widen. "That's weird. I think there's a ghost nearby. I should probably warn Darry." but then she scoffed, still angry about what happened. "Nah...Let him figure it out for himself."

"So..." Jesse said in a cool voice. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Oh, you know…" Tammy explained, her eyes looking away from him, "I was just you know, hanging out with friends." Then, she snorted but covered her mouth.

"Weird." Tommy said as he watched. "I wonder why she's smiling like that."

"Yeah," Darry agreed. "I don't see Jimmy anywhere."

Tammy continued to laugh very high, but covers her mouth once more. "So...you wanted to eat here?"

"Yeah, I'm new around here and heard about this place. Sounds cool," Jesse smooth-talked.

Tammy giggled again and grabbed his hand. "You can sit with me. I'll order for both of us."

"Sweet," Jesse smiled, "Think you can find a table for us?"

"Heck yeah!" Tammy screamed, but stopped and talks coolly like Jesse, "I mean, no problem. I'll be back in a sec." Suddenly, she dashes off, leaving Jesse and goes back into the Nasty Burger.

Inside, a blast of wind hits Yuki, surprising her, while Tammy grabs her by the shirt. Tammy breathes heavily as she stands close to Yuki's face, and talks, "Cool guy...outside...we talked...he's gonna hang out with me!"

Yuki groans in annoyance, "You mean Jimmy?"

"Who's Jimmy?" Tammy asked dreamily.

Yuki's eyes widen in surprise and confusion along with Darry and Tommy, who were both secretly listening in on them. "Check it out, dude," Tommy nudged Darry on the elbow, "Looks like Tams has a crush and it's NOT Neutron."

"Yeah..." Darry said, a little unsure. "But if it's really with that guy outside, aren't you kinda worried. I mean he looks like one of those bad boy-type deals."

"So what?" Tommy replied. "If he can get Tammy to stop obsessing over Neutron, then he's just the guy for her."

"His name's Jesse and he's go a moped," Tammy told Yuki, who didn't notice the two boys eavesdropping on her. "We talked for five minutes and we're gonna have lunch together!"

"But didn't you already have lunch?" Yuki reminded.

"Yeah..." Tammy said with her voice drifting off. "But I'm willing to have seconds."

Yuki rolls her eyes when she notices a green light at the kitchen behind the cashier counter. "Umm..." Yuki nervously said, trying to get her attention. "Tammy?" But it was too late. In the kitchen, an explosion was heard from the grill exploding, followed by the grease fryers, and the cash registers.

Darry, Tommy, Buster, Tammy, and Yuki hear this and see the bad luck shadow fly out over the panicking civilians. It flies through the window, causing the glass to explode one by one as the kids all duck under the table to avoid the flying glass. "Guys, you think that was?" Tommy asked after seeing the bad luck.

"Oh yeah," Darry nodded seriously and changed to ghost form. He turns intangible and flies through the broken glass.

Tommy and Tammy ran through the door to follow him. Yuki was about to run off but stopped when Buster grabs her shoulder. Yuki closed her eyes in anger as she threw her arms up in the air and shouted in frustration.

* * *

The shadow escapes from the Nasty Burger and phases through many objects creating chaos and bad luck. The shadow stops when it sees Darry fly in front of it, blocking its path as it stopped. "Hey, Bad Luck Blacky!" Darry shouts as he charges an ecto-beam. "Today's gonna be YOUR unlucky day!"

He fires a ghost ray at the shadow that shoots right through it, blowing a hole in the middle of its body. Darry grins in satisfaction until the ghost regenerates itself. Darry yelps as the ghost grabs a hold of him and throws him to the ground.

Darry holds his head as he lies on the ground while Tommy took out a purple ray gun and fired a blast of magical energy that hit the shadow directly, but leaves it unfazed. "Remember what Jimmy said." Tammy told the boys. "Its weakness is bright light."

"But SpongeTron isn't here to shine his big blinking headlights!" Tommy reminded bitterly.

Tammy thinks and smiles, taking out her bag. "I have an idea," she said taking out a small mirror. The shadow ghost growls ferociously and flies straight down toward them. She holds up her mirror into the air towards the sunlight. The sunlight reflects on the mirror and onto the shadow. The shadow retracted and screeched in agony as the light hit its body.

"Remember the mirror shows the true you!" Darry shouted as Tommy narrowed his eyes.

Soon, the ghost had enough and flew away, passing through the Nasty Burger sign, causing it to spark with green electricity as it rusted and the pole holding up the large sign began to fall backwards. A mother holding a baby carriage is passing by when a large shadow covers them. Buster and Yuki witness the sign about to fall on them. "Oh no!" Yuki yelled out in panic. "LOOK OUT!"

Buster quickly picks up a discarded hover board and sharply kicks it forward. It flies pass the mother, knocking her away and the sign fall on the carriage, crushing it. The kids all gasp in horror until a couple of crushed cans roll from underneath, revealing there never was a baby inside.

Yuki sighed in relief while Buster just stood there expressionless. Darry, Tammy, and Tommy run over to them. "Nice job, Buster." Darry congratulates. "You really saved the day there." Buster just frowns dully and shrugs in response.

Tammy looks around franticly. "Where's Jesse? He was out here when that ghost attacked. What if he got hurt?"

"You call my name?" the others hear a voice and turn around in surprise to see Jesse behind him.

"Jesse! You're here!" Tammy cheered, happy to see him. When Yuki sees Jesse, her eyes suddenly widen and face turns red just by looking at him. "Are you alright?" Tammy asked Jesse.

"I'm fine, baby." Jesse said in a smooth tone. "I can ask the same about you. You look like you've been in a fight."

"Well, you know me. I'm a rough and tough girl," Tammy said pulling out her arm to flex a muscle. Suddenly, Tommy pops out from between the two.

"You probably don't know me," Tommy said shaking Jesse's hand. "I'm the older brother Tommy. You probably wanna know more about my sis..."

"Tommy…" Tammy tried to hush him.

"She plays soccer, president of her own fan-club, and she loves bikes." Tommy continued on. "She's also afraid of spiders and failing tests at school. She also has to be home by eight and don't get me started on..."

"TOMMY!" Tammy shouted at the top of her lungs before pushing him away to talk to Jesse. "Please excuse my little brother- I'm actually older than him."

"Only by two minutes." Tommy muttered.

Jesse laughs. "You're funny. If you really like bikes, do you wanna ride?" Jesse shows Tammy his moped.

"Really?" Tammy asked but then she said. "Uh...I'm not sure if my dad will allow me to-"

But Jesse already tossed her an extra helmet and was sitting on his moped, ready to drive off. "I'll give you a ride home."

"Uh…" Tammy said, but Tommy puts his arm over her head.

"Hey, if he wants to ride you home, then it's fine with me." Tommy smiled.

"So you won't tell Dad about this?"

"Of course not. Go have some fun."

"Thanks bro," Tammy smiled and kisses Tommy on the cheek and runs off with Jesse. She hops behind Jesse, puts on the helmet, and they drive off on the moped.

"Bleech! Ew! Girl germs," Tommy gagged, wiping his cheek.

"You're sure taking this well." Darry pointed out to Tommy. "Knowing that your sister is practically beginning to date a bad boy."

Soon, Tommy calmed down and replied, "They're not dating. Besides, Tammy's also practically over Jimmy- and that's all that matters."

"Hmmm…" Yuki wondered, looking back at where Jesse was.

* * *

The next day, Tammy is outside Casper High, who is talking about Jesse with Tommy, Darry, Buster, and SpongeTron. "...and on the way home, we stopped for ice-cream!" Tammy excitedly explained. "He didn't take any because he said he wasn't into ice-cream, but he bought me two whole scoops! Plus he drives his moped really cool and he says he's really great fighter which he learned from his dad."

"Wow," SpongeTron said in astonishment. "This Jesse sounds like a really cool guy."

"Yeah, and don't worry. I told Dad that you had a sleepover with Yuki," Tommy assured.

"Speaking of Yuki, she should be meeting with us now," Darry said, checking his watch.

"I'm glad you were able to hang out with someone other than Jimmy,"

Tommy smiled, who drank a smoothie (which SpongeTron prepared).

"I'm glad you're being this appreciative, Tommy," Tammy smiled, "Especially since Jesse and I are going out again."

Suddenly, Tommy chokes and spits out his smoothie at Buster. "What was that?"

"I told you." Tammy repeated. "Jesse and I are going to the carnival this evening. Just the two of us."

"But...But why?" Tommy asked in surprise. "I mean, it's not like you two are dating or anything."

"Hey, I thought you were okay with it."

"Yeah, but it was just a one-timer," Tommy said as Buster wiped pink liquid from his face.

"Well, for your information, we're not dating." Tammy said seriously until she grinned. "At least not yet anyway. After tonight, who knows?"

Darry, SpongeTron, and Buster just stared while Tommy glares angrily. Tammy then turns away and leaves. "Well, excuse me. I have to get ready for tonight."

* * *

On the other side of Casper High, Yuki was walking across the sidewalk when she "senses" something nearby. She turns her head and sees Jesse passing by through the streets on his hiding behind a tree, she turns her head to see what Jesse was up to.

Jesse parks behind a car and takes off his helmet. He puts it down when he accidently hits the mirror, which falls off the moped. Jesse gasps and quickly grabs the mirror before it could fall on the ground and shatter.

Jesse sighs in mysterious relief and places it back on his moped. "Hi!" he yelps in startle until he turns around and sees Yuki standing in front of him.

"Don't scare me like that!" Jesse snapped at her.

"Sorry," Yuki said, a little embarrassed. "Didn't think you were the type to get scared."

"You totally got that backwards, babe." Jesse said as he turned around with a scowl.

Yuki chuckles as her faced turned red. "Anyway, I saw you the other day outside the Nasty Burger," she said as she nervously twirled a strand of her black hair around her finger. "And I was wondering if I can know more about you."

Jesse blinked for a sec and smiled when he leaned towards her. "Sure. Maybe I can know about you too." Yuki gasped quietly and held her face as her cheeks flush even more.

But then, Darry, Tommy, SpongeTron, and Buster come out from the corner behind the school and stop when they catch sight of Yuki and Jesse. "Hey, it's that Jesse guy." Tommy said with a glare.

"And isn't that Yuki with him?" SpongeTron noticed.

"Wait, why is she with him?" Darry asked suspiciously.

Tommy's eyes widen. "I knew that guy is up to no good! He's cheating on Tammy with Yuki!"

Buster gave a dull look when SpongeTron replied. "Uh, he may be some bad boy and all, but I'm not sure if he's the type to cheat on a girl."

"He's right, dude," Darry chuckled, "I mean, Yuki doesn't even like him."

But then, Jesse hands Yuki his extra helmet and she contently hops on the back of the moped before he starts the motor and drives off. Darry's mouth was agape when Tommy easily responds, "Oh, care for another stupid excuse?"

"Hey guys!" The boys yelp in surprise when they turn to see Tammy behind them. "You've seen Jesse yet? I was told he would be here."

"Oh, he was here alright and he's a two-timing-" before Tommy could rant about, Buster quickly covers his mouth, making him mumble words Tammy cannot understand.

Tammy raises an eyebrow at this until SpongeTron says, "He's...probably going home to get ready for when you two go out later."

"Oh okay!" Tammy said not the least suspicious and runs off. She freezes and runs back to Tommy. "And Tommy, can you give Dad another excuse while I'm gone? Like, I'm planning for a fan-club meeting or in a study group with Yuki..."

"Yeah, Yuki's studying alright. With your chea-" Tommy is interrupted again when SpongeTron clamps his lips shut with pinchers.

"We all got your back, Tammy," SpongeTron saluted.

"Thanks guys!" Tammy said, hugging SpongeTron, making him blush a bit and she dashes off to prepare.

Once she was gone, Tommy scolded the robot and sponge. "What's the big idea? I was trying to warn her about Jesse."

"Well, don't you think it would break her heart if she found out something like that?" SpongeTron suggested. "Besides, we still don't know for a fact that he's cheating on her. I mean, he is eleven."

"Hmmm…" Darry rubs his chin and smiles, "Looks like we're gonna have a stakeout, gentlemen and whatever ST's made of."

"I'm made out of advanced gizmos, wires, circuitry, and high artificial intelligence, thank you very much," SpongeTron scolded, crossing his arms. However, Tommy and Buster smile at Darry's plan and nods in agreement.

* * *

I guess we got a love triangle here…and with the wrong kind of guy. Hopefully the boys will be able to take care of things. Please leave your thoughts and comments and watch out for Part 2.


	5. Crushed: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 02: Crushed**

**Plot:** _Bad luck is spreading and Danny suspects it's Johnny 13 and his shadow. A new kid, Jesse, comes to town and both Tammy and Yuki crush on him, putting their friendship in jeopardy. Tommy thinks Jesse can help get Tammy over Jimmy, but later becomes overprotective when suspecting Jesse is also dating Yuki. Darry also becomes overprotective of Yuki, not wanting his sister to date a bad boy. Now the Nicktoons must help Yuki and Tammy solve their problem, get rid of Jesse, and stop Johnny 13's shadow with the help of their new teammate: Buster SquarePants._

**Part 2**

* * *

Later on, Tommy with Poof, Darry, and Buster are in another lab in HQ that specializes in ghost hunting gear. Jimmy is tuning up the Specter Speeder, and Timmy becomes concerned, "That's strange. Tommy, why isn't your sister with you?"

"Oh, uh...Tammy is having a sleepover with Yuki." Tommy lied in response.

"That's what you said yesterday," Wanda recalled, who is beside Cosmo and Timmy, who glances at him.

"Did I say having a sleepover with Yuki? I mean, studying with Yuki…" Tommy lied again who is sweating nervously.

"She's with Yuki?" Danny answers when he walks into the lab, "Well, you may have to tell her that Yuki's not available. She's busy. Yuki just told me she was gonna hang out with a bo-"

"Books!" Darry immediately finished for his dad. "Yuki's hitting the books at the library so she can study with friends!"

"Including Tammy!" Tommy adds. The two boys grinned largely at their dads.

Jimmy comes out from underneath the Specter Speeder and glances at the boys in question, "Then what are you boys planning to do with all that ghost hunting gear?"

"We have to be prepared in case that shadow thing comes back," Tommy excused.

"You got a point," Danny said, who read the latest news of the shadow's mischief, "He's done much more damage than last time." He walks over to the Speeder where Jimmy finishes it up.

"Finished." Jimmy grins, twirling a socket wrench.

"What are you doing with the Speeder?" Darry asks.

"We're gonna pay Johnny 13 a little visit," Danny explained, "Whether or not it's his shadow, we're gonna ask him a few questions…"

"But not without a good beating, right?" Darry said holding up a knuckle sandwich.

"That's Plan B." Timmy pointed out. "If he refuses to answer any of our questions, we'll resort to a little torture during his interrogation."

"SpongeBob will be over in a bit to check up on you." Danny mentioned to the kids.

Darry crossed his arms and scowled. "We don't need a babysitter."

Danny frowned dully. "He'll also train you if we're not back in time."

"What time will he get here?" Darry immediately asked with a grin.

"Uh…" Danny stared at his watch, "In about three hours."

"Got it!" Darry gave a thumbs up.

Jimmy then opened up a Ghost Portal similar to the one in the Fenton house and the three men went inside the Specter Speeder. "So who wants to be Good Cop and who wants to be Bad Cop?" Timmy asked as the Specter Speeder disappeared inside the portal.

When they were alone, Tommy grinned and said, "Now let's hurry and get to Tammy's date."

"SpongeTron!" Darry called out when SpongeTron arrived from the sliding doors. "Did you get the gear?"

"Yep," SpongeTron nodded, "I got the ghost equipment you wanted me to bring, along with high magnifying camera, tracker, and listening earpiece."

"Wow, you're good." Tommy smiled, very impressed.

Darry checked his watch. "Alright, Tammy's date should start in about twenty minutes. Let's get to the carnival and catch all the action between him, Tammy...and Yuki."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jesse was still hanging out with Yuki outside the entrance to the carnival while he waited for Tammy to arrive. "...Then afterward, my dad stopped the meteor from destroying the Earth, and he's been a hero ever since." Yuki explained, telling a story about her father's biggest accomplishment as Danny Phantom.

"Whoa. So he brought all of those ghosts together to help him."

"Yep. Besides, if the Earth was destroyed, then so will the Ghost Zone. So he's the hero of both."

"I thought so..." Jesse said, sounding dour. "My dad isn't too crazy about him though. He says he's 'nothing but a punk who gets in the way of everything'."

"Well, I'm gonna have to agree," Yuki said bowing her head, "Cuz he doesn't let me do anything my big bro does. My dad treats me like a little kid."

Jesse scoffs. "Fathers... My dad's been bugging me a lot lately so I ran away to live off on my own."

"Really?" Yuki asked in astonishment. "All by yourself? But you're only eleven."

"I can take care of myself, toots." Jesse said with a frown. "And I'll learn to handle myself when-"

"Jesse!" Tammy called out as she ran over to him, wearing a white dress and a pink headband with a bow attached in her hair. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Are you ready to go in?"

Jesse smiled and replied, "You know it, baby. Let's go."

But then, Tammy noticed Yuki's presence. "Yuki, what are you doing here?"

"N-Nothing!" Yuki immediately answered. "Just going to have some fun of my own. Why do you ask?"

Tammy just shrugged and smiled. "Alright," she grabbed Jesse's hand and walked off with him. "See ya later, then."

Yuki stared at the couple walk off into the carnival. "There's just something about Jesse that makes me like him." she said to herself. "We have so much in common and he has something that I like." then she glared. "But if we're gonna be together again, I'll have to be prepared for a little competition." She thinks of a plan and smiles slyly, walking into the carnival.

Soon, a large black van swoops over to the carnival and parks, but accidentally crashes into the car parked in front of it.

"Way to go, gearhead," Tommy snapped at him, who was in the van with the others and SpongeTron behind the wheel.

"Well, it was in my way." SpongeTron said with a huff.

Darry jumps out of the van with a belt full of gadgets around his waist and sunglasses on as he pulled out a device with a small screen on it. "They're already inside." he notified. "And we got a lock on the targets."

Buster came out of the van with a metal suitcase and began to walk into the carnival. "Buster's right!" Tommy shouted. "We have to hurry before we lose them."

"SpongeTron, you stay inside and monitor the situation from here." Darry instructed. "The rest of us will follow them and stay hidden."

"On it!" SpongeTron saluted and closes the car door.

* * *

Inside the carnival, Tammy and Jesse were walking through the park, enjoying the scenery and wondering which ride to go on first.

"I'm having a wonderful time so far, Jesse." Tammy said with a smile.

"Me too." Jesse said with a cool smile.

"I'll go get us some popcorn." Tammy said about to run off. "Would you like me to bring you anything else?"

"A soda?" Jesse asked with a grin.

"I'm on it!" Tammy squealed in delight before rushing off to a snack booth.

While Jesse stood there, waiting for her, Yuki suddenly sprung up to him and greeted, "Hey Jesse!"

"Uh… hey, were you stalking me?" Jesse asked.

"What? Of course not! That would be weird and just plain crazy!" Yuki shook her head, laughing.

She didn't notice Darry is behind her dressed as a carny with a mustache and a straw hat. As he stared at the two, he began to talk through an earpiece. "He's at it again. The bad boy is with my sister."

"That proves it." Tommy said in another location disguised as a janitor. "He's cheating on Tammy!"

From in the van, SpongeTron talked to both of them through a microphone as he watched everything from a bunch of monitors. "That doesn't prove anything." he pointed out. "Nothing's happening."

"I was just..." Yuki was saying until she turned away and began running. "I don't know..."

But Jesse noticed she was about to run underneath a ladder. "Don't-" Jesse warned as he quickly ran up to her and grabbed her hand before she could pass under the ladder.

Darry gasped in shock at what he saw. "What's going on?" Tommy called from his earpiece.

"He's…he's holding her hand!" Darry shouted, making others stare at him. Darry nervously grinned and tipped his straw hat.

Yuki stared at Jesse in confusion by his behavior. "Jesse?"

Jesse straightened himself and responded, "It's nothing."

"Jesse!" Tammy called as she came back with a bag of popcorn and drinks. "They were out of soda, so I brought back some lemon-" She gasps when she sees Jesse still holding Yuki's hand.

"All right," Tommy whispered excitedly to the others. "Here it comes."

Tammy began to seethe with anger as she threw her snacks on the ground. "Yuki! How could you?" she yelled as she marched over to them. "How could you try to steal my date!"

"YOUR date?" Yuki said, angry as well.

"Yes, MY date!" Tammy shouted back. "Jesse's on a date with me!"

"Ha! Like someone as cool as Jesse would ever wanna date you…" Yuki crossed her arms.

Tammy pointed to herself, "Well, I saw him first!"

"Well, I liked him first!"

"Well, he's supposed to be on a date with me right now!"

"He should be on a date with ME!"

"Ha! Like your dad would let you be with him?" Tammy puts her arms on her waist.

"Just because Darry isn't allowed to date anyone, doesn't mean I can't!" Yuki retorted.

"Uh...don't I have a say in this?" Jesse said, uncomfortable with this.

"NO!" the two girls yelled back at him.

"You're just jealous that I have a boyfriend and you don't," Tammy smirked.

"Boyfriend, huh? What about your JN fan-club?" Yuki quirks a brow, "Oh, I guess since you like Jesse now, you're gonna abandon the club? Here's some newsflash for you, girl. Nobody cares about your stupid club. You're just a stuck-up know-it-all with an obsession for a WAY older genius that you're not good enough for or for anybody else!" Tammy was surprised at this statement, which made her lips quiver up and her eyes shed in tears.

Jesse, Darry, Tommy, and Buster stare at the whole thing in stunned silence. "Ouch," SpongeTron said as he watched everything on the monitor.

"It doesn't matter anymore!" Tammy shouted as tears fly out from her eyes. "Because you're banished from the club forever anyway! And I'm never gonna talk to you EVER again!" Tammy wipes the uncontrollable tears from her eyes and runs from Jesse and Yuki.

"Tammy, wait!" Jesse called out, but Tammy didn't listen and ran far away. He sighs and looks at Yuki. "Alright, I know how angry my mom can be when my dad is around other girls, but that was harsh." Then, he goes after Tammy.

Yuki thought about what she had said and how bad she messed up, losing both a crush and a friend. She sighs, "Nice going, Yuki. You screwed this one up more than Dar would..." She runs off to follow Jesse and apologize to Tammy. "Tammy, wait!"

* * *

During the time in the carnival, Danny Phantom was flying into the depths of the Ghost Zone with Jimmy and Timmy following in the Specter Speeder. Jimmy operated the scanner that showed a map of the Ghost Zone. "It looks like we're approaching 13's domain." Jimmy pointed out.

"Right. Let's be cautious from here." Danny responded on the Fenton Phones. "He could spot us and attack at any moment."

"He's already attacked our world." Timmy pointed out. "I'd like to see him try." But suddenly, a black shadow suddenly covered the windshield of the Specter Speeder.

Both Jimmy and Timmy scream as the shadow covers the entire Specter Speeder when Danny sees what happened. "Jimmy! Timmy!" he cried out.

He hears an engine rev up behind him and turns to see Johnny 13 on his motorcycle. Johnny seemed very aged, almost losing his hair. He removes his shades to glare at the phantom. "Hey Phantom, thought I told you told stay away from my turf!"

Danny's arms glow with energy and flies in front of them. "Funny you should say that. If I were to stay away from your domain, then you should stay away from ours."

"Whatcha talking about, man?" Johnny asked, having no clue what Danny was saying until he grabs 13 by the collar off his bike.

"That was your shadow in Amity Park, wasn't it? The one that attacked all those innocent people?" Danny gritted his teeth in anger.

"I'd quit it with the stories if I were you, punk." Johnny warned until he punched Danny off of him. "Kitty's been in a frenzy since the boy disappeared."

"'Boy'?" Danny questioned until Johnny's shadow grabbed him as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Darry, Tommy, and Buster were standing around in the carnival (having ditched their disguises) after Jesse and Yuki went to chase after Tammy.

"You know..." Darry started saying in a defeated tone. "This may seem weird, but maybe we were wrong about Jesse. Maybe he isn't such a bad kid after all."

"Maybe you're right," Tommy sighed, but he glared at him, "Until your sister made Tammy cry!"

"Well, she was right!" Darry shouted back. "Your sister is a know-it-all who needs to get over wanting to date Jimmy Neutron!"

"Oh yeah? Your sister is a weirdo. She's into that strange voodoo and fortune telling stuff."

"Better than your sister having her own Jimmy Fan-Club and completely obsessing over him."

"Well, your sister's a boyfriend-stealer!"

"If your sister would just decide who she wants to date-" but before Darry could finish, Buster got between them and pushed the two apart. Darry and Tommy were surprised by Buster's intervention, but their eyes widen when they realized what they were doing. "That Jesse is a bad boy." Darry said in panic as he held his head. "First he causes Tammy and Yuki to fight, and now he's making us do it."

"Wow. That sure is unlucky for us," Tommy said, "Sorry that I yelled at you like that…"

"Same here." Darry replied sincerely. "We have to help Tammy and Yuki, and get rid of Jesse."

"Right." Tommy nodded until he started snickering. "...Is it true that your dad won't let you date anyone?"

"Please don't..."

As Tommy chuckled some more, a meow was heard and Tommy gets a startled look when he sees a black cat approaching. "Oh no..." Tommy says in panic as he hides behind Darry and Buster. "Get it away!"

Darry suddenly began to snicker this time. "Are you really afraid of cats?"

"Don't you know? If a black cat crosses your path, it's bad luck!" Tommy warned, cowering from behind. Buster also snickers at this superstition. The cat happily purrs as it rubs against Darry and Buster's legs. But Tommy screams again and runs away as the cat chases after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tammy was sitting on a bench by herself as she cried, hurt by Yuki's earlier words. "Tammy?" Jesse said as Tammy turned around to see him next to her.

She gasped. "Jesse!" Tammy smiles. However, her joy faded as she frowns again and turns her head from him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Yuki?"

"I came to make sure you were alright." Jesse explained. "You seemed upset before."

"Well, you and Yuki seemed to like each other so much!" Tammy cried out. "I thought we could be together, but now my own friend is trying to come between us."

"But Tammy..." Jesse tried to explain, only to be cut off by Tammy.

"And after all that stuff she said about me, I'd never wanna be friends with her again! I'd never abandon the club! And I am not stuck-up!"

"Tammy!" Jesse shouted over her, finally getting her attention. "It's not like that. Sure, Yuki's cool, but we weren't together."

"Really?" Tammy asked wiping the tears from her eyes, "But what I saw…"

"It was just an accident," Jesse assured, "Yuki and I aren't a thing."

Tammy smiled a bit. "Really?"

"Yeah," Jesse said, holding both her hands, "Cuz I already like you."

"REALLY?" Tammy grinned big, but fades in confusion, "But you're so cool and a bad boy and I'm well... nerdy"

"So you have a club of a favorite person you like. So what? I mean, it's not like you have a thousand pictures of what's-his-name all over your bedroom wall..."

"Uh...no, of course not." Tammy said with a nervous chuckle. "That would be, like, totally weird."

"And I'm sure you'd accept me." Jesse said, looking a bit nervous. "Even though I'm a gh-" But he was suddenly cut off when a meow was heard, and the two turn to see Tommy being chased by the playful black cat.

"Leave me alone!" Tommy yelled out, but the cat wanted to play with him.

"Tommy?" Tammy asked when Jesse gasped to see the cat. Tommy passes the two kids when he suddenly trips on a small twig and falls face first. The black cat hops on Tommy's head when Tammy picks it up.

"Hey there, kitty," Tammy giggled as she holds the kitty like a baby and it purrs happily.

"Don't touch it!" Tommy shouted in panic. "It'll kill you!"

"Relax, bro," Tammy said, petting the cat, but unknowingly passing Jesse with it. "It won't bite."

Jesse seemed to retract when Tammy came closer with the cat. But Tammy didn't notice a thing.

"Isn't he cute, Jesse?" Tammy said in an adoring voice. "You know, Tommy's always had this thing against cats, especially black ones. But not all of them are that bad."

She failed to notice Jesse's body began to glow green as he held his head and grunted.

Without a word, Jesse suddenly began to back away, surprising Tammy. "Jesse?" she called out. "Where are you going?"

Jesse ran away from Tammy, clutching in pain. "Stay away from me!"

When Jesse refused to come back, Tommy approached Tammy with a skeptical expression. "Looks like your boyfriend's afraid of cats."

Tammy glared at him. "Look who's talking!"

Jesse ran into a porta-potty and shut the door behind him when Tammy and Tommy managed to catch up to him.

"Uh...Jess? Are you alright?" Tammy asked through the door.

Jesse only responds in a deep harsh growl from inside the porta-potty. "Whoa, that sounds bad." Tammy said, having a bad feeling.

"Eh...it's probably the carnival food," Tommy shrugs, "There was this carny who sold me a corndog that was made of..."

Before he could finish, the porta-potty suddenly blew apart, leaving only the shadow ghost hovering over the toilet. Tommy and Tammy were pushed away only to get up and see the shadow creature. The cat jumped from Tammy's arms and ran away in fear.

Viewing its actual appearance, the shadow was somewhat smaller than Johnny's shadow and has red eyes. It growls at them with sharp fangs and razor claws.

"RUN!" Tommy yelled as he grabbed Tammy's arm and pulled her away.

"But Jesse!" Tammy cried out as she was pulled. "He was in there! He could be hurt!"

"We won't be able to help him if we're dead!" Tommy shouted back to her.

The twins ran away from the shadow creature as it sweeps through the tree, which immediately withers in sight. Tommy was just ahead of Tammy until he trips again on a branch. Tammy caught up only to bump and fall with her brother. The two are on the ground when the shadow encounters them. The siblings held each other in fright.

"Tammy, I'm sorry that I was spying on you on your date," Tommy issued to his sister.

"I'm sorry too, Tommy, for having you cover for me to da-wait..." Tammy's eyes widen and glare at Tommy, "You were spying on me?"

The shadow growled at the two, about to attack them until a small beam of light hit the shadow and it growled in pain before flying away. The light switched off, and the two see it was Buster holding a flashlight.

* * *

In the carnival, the shadow continued to cause havoc; flying through a popcorn machine in a tent, causing it to explode and send popcorn flying everywhere, and causing the merry-go-round to spin out of control once it flew through it.

Darry made his way through the crowd of screaming people, running away, as he spoke into his watch, "SpongeTron, we need you ASAP."

"Roger that, sir." SpongeTron's voice said from the watch. Darry jumps into the air and transforms to his ghost form, picking up speed towards the shadow.

Darry tried to punch the shadow, but it just zipped right past him and flew right through a game booth, sending a bunch of milk bottles into the sky.

Yuki arrived and watch the fight from below. "Why do I feel that strange feeling I have when I'm around Jesse? He's not even around."

Tammy, Tommy, and Buster run past her in order to aid their teammate in the fight. "Don't worry, Dar. We got your back!" Tommy shouted.

"Look out!" Darry pointed from the sky. They turn around and spot the shadow behind them fire a red ghost ray from its eyes that hits them and knocks Tammy back into a bumper car. The shadow then flies through the ride and sends the car she landed in speeding out of the rink.

"Tammy!" Tommy cried. Tammy's bumper car flies through the air and was about to fall into a taco stand. Tammy screams in terror until a glow of ecto-energy stopped the bumper car from its doom.

Tammy opens her eyes to find herself alive when the bumper car is safely placed on the ground. The shadow growls in anger until a bright flare hits it. The boys turn to see who shot the flare and who saved Tammy. Danny Phantom came just in time to aid the new team with Timmy and Jimmy, who was holding the Neutron Flaregun.

"Dad!" Darry and Tommy both shout in joy. Timmy picks Tammy up from out of the bumper car while the shadow recovers from the light of Jimmy's attack. "That Johnny monster almost hurt Tammy." Tommy shouted furiously. "Let's finish it off."

SpongeTron finally arrived and stood in front of the group. "Leave that to me!"

But Danny tried to warn. "SpongeTron, wait a minute." But SpongeTron already opened up his compartment from behind that let out his large stadium lights that shined brightly, causing everyone to close their eyes.

The shadow screamed in terror as its body began to wither and fall to the ground. Once the light began to dim down, they noticed the shadow began to take the shape of a small person.

Everyone surrounds the figure and Tammy gasps in shock. Taking form in the shadow's place was Jesse. "Jesse?" Tammy and Yuki asked in shock.

"It's just as we thought." Jimmy said as he crossed his arms.

"Wait, that shadow thing…was Jesse all along?" Darry asked confused. "But how?"

"What we thought was Johnny 13 wasn't Johnny at all," Danny explained, "...But his own son."

The kids gasp in shock. "Wait, Johnny has a son?" Tommy asked also confused.

* * *

Eventually, everything was explained to the team in HQ next the Ghost Portal which Danny brought Johnny and Kitty to meet Jesse there. "Oh, Jesse, my baby!" Kitty cried happily while bent down as she coddled her son, who stood stiffly in her arms. "I'm so glad we found you!"

"It turns out that Jesse acquired the power to become a shadow creature like Johnny's," Jimmy continued to explain, "A power which he is unable to control and is provoked by the presence of bad luck."

"That explains why Jesse freaks out whenever he's around mirrors, ladders, and black cats." Tommy realized to his friends.

"Hold up. So if he's the son of Johnny 13 and Kitty, then that means he's a…" Tammy turns to Jesse in surprise. The boy, whom after his transformation, looks ashamed.

"A ghost?" Jesse said looking down and putting his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, you guessed it."

"So you escaped the Ghost Zone and came to our world to wreck havoc on it?" Darry asked, furious at the damage Jesse has done at the carnival.

"I did not escape the Ghost Zone because of that!" Jesse yelled back and lets out a sigh, "I only came here for help in controlling my powers."

"And you thought you'd ask him for help?" Johnny asked in an angered tone as he pointed at Danny.

Jesse turns away from his father. "Would've been better than you, old man."

"So that's it," Yuki realized, "You came to me for my father. I should have known what you really were."

"Yuki..." Jesse tried to explain.

"What I thought was me liking you was just my instincts warning me that you were just another spook around here."

"Hey, I didn't just come to the Real World for help on my condition. I also came to see what it's like to be an actual kid. Since I was born from two ghosts, it means I was born already one."

The humans stared in surprise as Jesse continued, "But I knew with my powers I couldn't enjoy doing any of that. My pops can't help me control it, so I needed someone who can probably do a better job of helping me."

Yuki looks up to Danny, who looks also concern. Suddenly, Johnny grabs Jesse's arm and pulls him to the Ghost Zone. "Come on, son. Let's ditch these dirt bags and head back home."

"Hold on," It was Kitty who stopped her boys from entering the portal as Danny explained, "Maybe he's right. After that mess, Jesse needs help in controlling his powers."

"So you're gonna make him stay here so you can teach him, punk," Johnny scowled, not liking the idea.

"At first, I didn't have complete control of my powers. I understand what it means to be in his situation," Danny explained. "Johnny, he needs all the help he can get." Johnny listened to what he said and looked down at Jesse. Danny gives a smile and finishes, "But he's your son and as his father, you should be the one who teaches him, not me."

"What?" Jesse exclaimed in shock.

Danny leans down to Jesse. "Sorry kid. But the safe place to control your powers is in the Ghost Zone. It's not the best place here for your training." Jesse bows his head, but Danny pats him on the shoulder. "You should be lucky because you have parents who greatly care for you, whether you like it or not."

Jesse turned away and lowered his head with a sigh. Tammy stared at him from behind the group.

Jesse walked up to his father. "I'm sorry that I ran away from home," he said looking away with hands in his pockets.

"You should be, kid." Johnny said in a rash tone. "Do you have any idea of all the chaos you caused back there?"

But Kitty wrapped her arms around Jesse and scowled at Johnny. "Don't yell at my baby, Johnny!"

"He deserves it! It's your fault anyway. You were supposed to be watching him!"

"If you helped him control his problem better, he wouldn't have run off!"

"Ahem!" the couple looks back to see Danny with a scowl at the two somewhat lovebirds. "Maybe it'd be better if you settle this after you take Jesse home."

Johnny looks at Jesse and sighs. "Let's go home, kid." The couple walks into the Ghost Portal.

Jesse is about to walk through, but stops. "Hold on a sec, guys!" he calls out and turns to the Nicktoons. He walks up to Tammy.

"So, I guess we won't be seeing each other for a while," Tammy said sadly.

"Guess so," Jesse nodded resentfully, "But tell you what, babe. I'll focus and work harder with my pa. When I control my powers fully, we'll catch up on what we just started." Then he gives Tammy a small kiss on the cheek, making Tammy giggle. Jesse points both fingers at Tammy. "See ya, toots," he said before jumping into the portal to reunite with his folks.

Yuki smiled happily at Tammy while both Tommy and Darry roll their eyes and groan.

"Tell me, Tammy," Timmy said, marching toward the twins, "You were hanging with that boy all along and didn't tell me about it? And Tommy, you covered for her, did you?"

Tommy and Tammy stare at each other nervously. "Well...uh…"

"Tamera Tabatha Turner, now you tell me…" Timmy almost scolded when he smiled, "Did you enjoy your first crush?"

"Uhhhh...Yeah?" Tammy answered in a confused tone.

"YES! It's about time my girl had her first boyfriend." He whispers to Jimmy, "Least it's better than crushing on you, which is creepy." Jimmy blinks blankly on that.

"You mean you're not mad?" Tammy asked, still a bit confused.

"Why would I be mad? You're growing into a beautiful young lady. It's natural for you to experience things like this." Timmy hugged his daughter. "And to think you'd go on your first date with an actual ghost."

"Uh, you do realize she was dating a ghost who almost destroyed the fair and tried to kill us, right?" Jimmy mentioned.

"Hey, you had a crush on my step-sister, remember?" Danny nudged Jimmy, making him blush.

Jimmy clears his throat. "Well, now that that's settled... Yuki Fenton?"

Yuki slowly walks toward to Jimmy. "Yes, sir?"

"After being involved in that fiasco, do you wish to be a member of Nicktoons HQ?"

Yuki gasped and smiled in excitement. "Heck yeah!"

"One of our recent recruits recommended you. And tell you what, how about you lead your own team of junior cadets?"

"So I'm gonna be both a Nicktoon and have my own team. That's gnarly!" Yuki turns to Danny, "Thanks pop."

"Uh, it wasn't me who recommended you," Danny confessed.

Yuki got a confused expression. "But then, who..." she turned her head toward the Nicktoons. Tammy and Tommy both had equally confused looks, Darry shrugged, and SpongeTron nonchalantly glanced away. Then she eyed Buster, who looked at her with his usual bored expression.

"Buster?" Yuki asked in surprise. "Were you the one who..."

Buster looks at his watch and notices the time. Without a word, he leaves the room. But before he reaches the door, he looks back at Yuki. He smiles and winks at her before exiting.

Tommy raised an eyebrow at Buster's leaving. "Isn't that freak supposed to be on our team?"

"Actually, I talked with SpongeBob earlier today." Jimmy forlornly explained. "It turns out Buster was never really interested in being part of the Nicktoons. He made his choice, so it's best that we respect that."

Darry frowned sadly. "Gee...He really helped us a lot today too."

"Eh," Tommy said with a shrug. "He never really talked to us anyway. Besides...he was kind of a freak."

SpongeTron glared and elbowed him in the arm.

However, Tammy wasn't paying attention to anything going on around her, and was absent-mindedly staring at the Ghost Portal with a longing sigh.

Yuki walks to her, "Heart-broken, Tammy?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Tammy sadly responded. "Who knows how long it'll be until I see him again."

Yuki felt sorry for her friend, but then turned her around. "I know what'll cheer you up. Let's get back to your club. I mean, they still need you."

Tammy still didn't look convinced until Yuki secretly pulled a device out of her pocket, and Tammy noticed it was a freeze ray.

She gasps. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Mm hm." Yuki nodded until Tammy suddenly jumped and hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you, Yuki!" Tammy shouted for joy. "And you're right! Until Jesse gets back, there's still one other guy for me! Jimmy's the coolest guy around and he's the perfect guy out there!"

"But that's not what I-" Yuki said in panic, seeing Tammy quickly go back to her old ways.

But Tammy dragged her away. "Maybe you can be vice-president. We can talk about Jimmy all the time, and maybe someday he can take me on a date."

As the girls walked off and Tammy kept jabbering on, Darry, Tommy, and SpongeTron watched the whole thing. "I'm starting to wish Jesse was here." Tommy said with a dull frown.

**The End**

* * *

And that's the end of the second story. We hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your thoughts and comments about the story and stay tuned for the next story "The Cool Cadets".


	6. The Cool Cadets: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 03: The Cool Cadets**

**Plot:**_Tak comes over and reunites with his old teammates, bringing along his daughter, Kida. SpongeBob also brings over three of his sons, Crash, Twitchy, and SpongeBob Jr. They make them go with Darry and his friends to get to know each other, but Kida refuses to trust them, Crash and Twitchy pester to join the Nicktoons, and Junior's antics annoy everyone. But when the Syndicate reunites with Traloc and he tells them about Kida, they aid him to kidnap her and plan to absorb all the Juju magic from her. Now the Nicktoons must rescue her and try to keep the rest of the kids out of danger. Meanwhile, Danny shares with his old teammates about a dark secret he is hiding from his past._

**Part 1**

* * *

In a dark room full of dangerous electronic gadgets, a group of large robots with atom symbols on their chest were firing lasers everywhere. Darry Phantom turned intangible to avoid the attack and phased his hand through the robot's chest, pulling out a bunch of sparking wires that shut the robot down.

SpongeTron's hand was a giant metal fist with spiked knuckles that he used to punch the robot's down until there were none left.

"It's over now, Professor N!" Darry shouted. "Let the captives go!"

Tommy and Tammy were tied up together. A shadowy figure sitting on a chair was petting a small robot on his lap. He laughs manically. "So you were able to get through my robot army. Well, let's see if you can manage through…my mutant plants." He pushes a button on the arm of his chair.

The floor underneath Darry and SpongeTron starts to split and inside, vines emerge and grab a hold of their legs, hanging them upside down.

The two can't escape and Professor N laughs victoriously. He doesn't notice Tommy taking out a wand. He spins the star and uses it as a mini circular saw to cut the rope holding them.

Once freed, Tommy takes out two more stars and throws them in the air to cut the vines and free Darry and SpongeTron. "What?" Professor N was surprised when Tammy holds out a bazooka and aims at his head.

"End of the line!" Tammy shouted as she smirked. "You evil genius professor you."

Professor N froze as Tammy is about to pull the trigger. But her hands shake and sweat pours down her face. Her lip quivers when: "GAH! I can't do it!"

"Tammy, shoot him!" Tommy yelled out.

"The world detonator!" Darry shouted in alarm as he remembered one of the monitors that's counting down from eight seconds.

"7...6...5...4..." the computer announced the countdown.

"Tammy, take down the leader!" SpongeTron called. "If you do, the detonator will..."

However, Tammy refuses to shoot as the detonator counts, "3...2...1…"

"STOP!" Professor N yelled out. The dark room is suddenly lit with bright lights. Professor N himself is Jimmy Neutron with his robot, Goddard. "Vox, end simulation," he announced. The room around them flickered and faded into what was actually the lab of Nicktoons HQ.

Jimmy stood up and takes off his evil scientist disguise. He frowns in disappointment, "Tammy, you were supposed to shoot the villain."

"I'm sorry." Tammy apologized with a sheepish chuckle. "I guess I forgot this was all a training exercise for a second."

Then Jimmy turned to Darry, Tommy, and SpongeTron with equal disappointment. "And the rest of you didn't deactivate the bomb and now everyone is dead."

"Sorry, sir," Tommy said, putting down his hat. Suddenly, a square silver robot, who's similar to SpongeTron, but purple instead of blue, pops out of nowhere and hops on top of the "detonator."

"It's alright, Commander!" the robot yelled out, "I got a hold of the world-destroying device. I'll dismantle it!"

"SpongeTron 911, I've told you already," Jimmy said, narrowing his eyes, "This whole thing is a simulation. The bomb's a dud."

"That's just what they want you to think, Commander." SpongeTron 911 said in a suspicious tone as he grasped the device. "It's all fun and games until we're all blown sky high."

His arm turns into a blowtorch as he tries to cut through the bomb. But due to its high security, the bomb electrocutes SpongeTron 911 and blasts him away.

On the other side was Danny, who was controlling the simulation from the outside. He hears a loud crash and gets up to spot 911's head poking out of the wall.

"We're sorry, Commander." Darry said sincerely. "If this were all real, we would've totally done better."

"This isn't a game, Dar. All of you may have to put your life at risk if the situation is ever life-threatening," Jimmy cautioned, "Be serious as 911...but not that serious."

"By the way, sir," SpongeTron salutes, "How are the STs doing in their training?"

"Compared to you guys, they've improved themselves better," Jimmy calmly spoke, "Once their training's done, they're ready to serve their purpose in this world. But 911, on the other hand, is a defect."

"If by thinking my new G-Tech was a bomb that I was trying to plant," Tommy added. "Then yeah, you're right."

Jimmy walks over to 911, who was stuck on the wall. "911, I'm gonna make a few adjustments on you in the lab, so you'll be deactivated for awhile." Before he can take 911, SpongeTron steps in the way.

"No!" SpongeTron shouted, planting himself between Jimmy and 911. "I won't let you! So what if he has a few bugs? Shutting him down isn't gonna help!"

"It's just for a moment until I can fix a few malfunctions," Jimmy assured, "Then we'll assign him a job he has the capacity to do and he won't cause any trouble."

SpongeTron pulled 911 out of the wall and dusted him off. "Who says he needs to be fixed anyway? It's not bothering him." he pushed his fellow robot out of the room. "So he doesn't need to be deactivated for anything. NEVER EVER EVER!"

"Being asleep for nine years can really affect someone, can it?" Darry muttered to Tammy and Tommy.

Jimmy reluctantly dropped the subject and turned back to the Nicktoons. "Alright, we'll continue the training exercise next week. But for now I want you all to reflect on what occurred today. Think about what you would do in a hostage situation while the enemy is currently motioning his evil plot which is threatening the world or another hostage."

The kids seemed a bit overwhelmed by this, but not for long since an alarm suddenly went off. Jimmy smiled and said, "Excellent. They've arrived."

"You mean the newest members to Yuki's new team?" Darry asked.

"That's correct." Jimmy answered with a nod. "And I want you all to meet them." he then ran out of the room.

The kids followed them and were joined by Danny and Timmy as they went into another part of the lab with the Wormhole Generator activated.

The portal suddenly began to glow brightly, causing the kids to shield their eyes. They lower their hands to see a man with pale green eyes, long messy brown hair with a feather on top and was wearing a loin cloth, fur cape, and face paint.

The kids were surprised by this, but Jimmy simply greeted with a smile. "Greetings Tak."

"Neutron," Tak greeted in the same manner, and turned to Danny, "Fenton."

"Good to see you again." Danny said with a smile.

"It's been a while, Tak," Timmy added, happy to see their friend again.

"Twenty years, right?" Tak asked cheerfully. "I had no idea how much things have changed. Is this Jimmy's lab? How long did it take to make it this big?"

"You have no idea," Jimmy groaned. "So, where is she?"

"Right here." Tak said as he stepped to the side to reveal a little girl hiding behind him, who had green eyes, long brown hair in pigtails and a daisy on her head, lavender face paint over her eyes, a yellow top and brown skirt.

"This is my daughter, Kida," he explained. "Say hello."

"'Sup," Kida said holding up a hand, but looking bored.

"Well, at least she talks," Tommy whispers to Tammy, recalling their encounter with Buster.

Tak looked at the kids and shook Darry's hand. "You must be the new Nicktoons Jimmy's told me about. Nice finally meeting ya."

The four smile in return. "Same here." Darry replied.

But suddenly, the door bursts open and something rockets into the room, crashing across a table, knocking down a bunch of glass and equipment.

They all stare at the sight and hear a high-pitched southern voice say, "Tarnation..." a yellow sponge wearing an orange jumpsuit and red crash helmet slowly stands up. "I wreckin' that entrance was surely one for them books!"

The sponge's appearance was very familiar to them, and their suspicions were confirmed when they hear another voice shout, "Crash!"

They turn to see SpongeBob standing with a stern look, holding a little sponge's hand, and a young squirrel standing behind him.

The little sponge was dark yellow with big blue eyes, one bucktooth, wearing a sailor outfit and holding a little stuffed jellyfish doll. The squirrel had brown fur, spiky hair, freckles, wearing a red long-sleeved shirt, blue overalls, and was drinking a soda.

"I told you not to ride that rocketboard in here!" SpongeBob angrily told the reckless sponge.

"Awe shoot!" the dare-devil sponge, Crash, responded, still with excitement in his tone. "I just wanted to make my grand entrance thrillin'!"

The four kids stared at the strange sight to see SpongeBob with the three other kids. They were reminded of Buster a little bit, but the two sponges seemed almost nothing like their ex-teammate.

"Well, you came just in time, gentlemen," Yuki said smiling and walking by, "And squirrel."

"Wait, those kids are gonna be your new teammates?" Tommy questioned.

"That's right," Yuki said, who was already introduced to the kids, "Darrel and friends, meet my new team: Crash, Twitchy, and Junior."

"So..." Darry slowly questioned, "Those are more of SpongeBob's kids?" he glanced at SpongeBob, who was getting re-acquainted with his old teammate, Tak.

"...And they're gonna be on your team?" Darry finished in shock.

"Of course, Dar." Yuki said, smugly. "Got a problem?"

The little sponge, Junior, shrieked in joy, as he hugged his stuffed animal and ran over to SpongeTron. "You look like Daddy! You must be our lost brother."

SpongeTron chuckles. "That's cute, kid. I may be the creation of your dad, but you see, I'm a robot and my only brothers are my fellow SpongeTrons..." he said before shouting at Jimmy, "WHO ARE PERFECTLY FUNCTIONING WELL!"

"Yee scallops! A robot!" Crash shouted in joy as he jumped over to SpongeTron next. "Well, I'd sure give anythin' to be a robot. Can you really not feel any pain?" he began knocking on SponTron's metal body, making "clunk" noises, much to SpongeTron's discomfort.

"Not the kind of pain you're thinking of." SpongeTron cynically replied as he stepped away from the young sponges.

"He's funny." Junior stated with a large grin.

Twitchy chugged down his entire can of soda and grew a large grin as his eyes twitched and he crushed the can in his hand before shrieking and running past Darry and Yuki. "Not at all." Darry answered Yuki's previous question.

"Glad to see you all are getting acquainted." Jimmy mentioned to the kids.

"Well, it was nice meeting Yuki's new team." Tommy said, looking anxious to leave. "So I guess we better go and...start practicing for our next training exercise."

When the Nicktoons were about to leave, Jimmy stopped, "Actually...I have a new mission for you."

"A mission?" Darry and Yuki chorused excitedly.

"Affirmative." Jimmy nodded. "Darry, I want you the rest of your team to take the Cadets and show them everything that you, as Nicktoons, do along with the basic principles of working together even when not undertaking a special task."

"So basically," Tommy said, looking annoyed. "What you're telling us to do is babysit."

"Pretty much," Jimmy grinned.

Yuki finally notices Kida. "Who's the chick?"

"Kida's a new addition to your team."

"Well..." Yuki pondered until she smiled. "I guess more is always better."

"Hmmm...SpongeTron, where's 911?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, he's nowhere to be found. I've hidden him in a secret place where nobody will find 911 and never EVER deactivate him," SpongeTron smirked.

"Nice robot you guys got there." Tak commented as Jimmy and SpongeBob stare at each other.

But soon, Darry started leading everyone out of the room. "Come on, guys. I'll show you all about what we do at Fenton's School of Butt-Whooping."

"More like Fenton's School of Lame." Yuki sarcastically quipped, making Darry glare.

"We're gonna go to school?" Junior asked excitedly. "Yay!"

Kida stayed behind until her father pushed her forward. "Go on, Kida. You'll have fun."

Kida grunted and reluctantly followed the other kids outside. Tak sighed and told Timmy, "She hasn't been the same since the incident a week ago."

"What incident?" Timmy curiously asked.

"Darry!" Danny called out. "Take good care of them while you're gone. But if there's a chance you do run into trouble, do not leave them alone and come back here immediately."

Darry sighed in frustration. "I know, Dad." then he turned away and ran out the door. "Don't worry. We'll be fine!"

Danny sighs, rubbing between his eyes. "What am I gonna do with those two?" he groans.

"You know what I've noticed, Danny," Timmy responded, "You've changed since the time we were kids."

"No kidding." Tak said, crossing his arms and grinning. "You've gotten pretty uptight."

"I just don't feel it's safe to let them go head on into danger like that." Danny pointed out, "Especially children Kida and Junior's age."

"But it's not just that, is it?" SpongeBob guessed. "There's some other reason you don't wanna restart the Nicktoons, is there?"

"It's nothing." Danny insisted as he turned around. "I'm just concerned for the children's safety is all."

Danny was about to walk away until Jimmy grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. "Let's have a talk." he suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darry and the Nicktoons had brought the Cadets to the park in order to begin what was supposed to be their training. Darry was sitting on a bench, trying to remain in charge of the mission.

"So what does going to the park have to do with our mission?" Yuki asks.

"It's the ultimate spot for our training grounds in order to test your guys' skills." Darry easily answered, "Besides, Dad hid the remote that activates the training room down in the lab."

Suddenly, Junior raised his hand. "I have a question! What's a "skill"?"

"Skill: a unique ability or talent that each person can do well," SpongeTron defined.

"Yeah," Tammy nodded. "Like Darry has ghost powers, SpongeTron is a robot, and Tommy and I have a god-uncle to give us magical weapons- including my intellectual mind that matches the amazing one Jimmy Neutron has."

The Cadets stared oddly at Tammy trailing off at the thought of Jimmy Neutron. Until Tommy began to ask them, "So what can you guys do anyway?"

"Let's start with you." Darry pointed at Twitchy. "Got anything impressive that can help the Nicktoons?"

Twitchy was thinking of a skill when he hears a catchy jingle. "Ice cream!" Twitchy shouted spotting an ice cream truck nearby. Suddenly, he sped toward the truck across the park in a matter of seconds, surprising the gang. "Icecream! Icecream! Icecream!" Twitchy repeated.

A few seconds later, Twitchy came back licking a chocolate ice cream sprinkled with nuts. Crash looked at Darry's watch. "Six seconds!" he cheered. "That's a new record!"

Twitchy began tapping the ice cream to his head. "Now what's my skill, what's my skill?" he quickly thought out loud.

"You don't need to tell us." Tommy said, looking amazed. "We already know."

"Me next!" Crash shouted, jumping up and down with his hand in the air. "Me next!"

Tammy rolled her eyes. "Do you have any other skills than driving yourself into the wall?"

"Well, one time I was sandboardin' upside down at Sand Mountain. Another time, I did a rodeo with a king jellyfish; and that other time, I rollerbladed in the industrial park…"

"Okay, okay we got it. You're a daredevil," Tommy stopped.

"And more of a reckless one than Darry can be sometimes." Tammy added.

"Alright. How about you, Junior?" SpongeTron asks him.

"Umm..." Junior hummed as he thought to himself. "I can draw pretty pictures, build castles from building blocks, sing songs, play hopscotch, and give super cuddly hugs to everyone."

The Nicktoons stared at him oddly, "That's...nice, Junior." Darry struggled to say. "But can you do anything...helpful."

"I once helped Mommy make her homemade Fudge Nut Brownies."

"Mmm mmm." Twitchy hummed happily. "Thems were tasty nuts! Yesyesyes!"

Tommy whispered to his friends, "Well, at least we know who to kick out of the group now." Tammy elbowed him to keep him quiet.

"Junior, you know what the Nicktoons do, right?" Yuki asked.

"Uh huh." Junior smiled with a nod. "They go on fun adventures and help a lot of people from mean people."

"You're almost right." Darry said. "You just forgot the part where we kick the mean people's butts."

"Kick butt?" Junior asked unsure, "Oh no. Mommy says I'm a 'pacifierist.'"

"You're a 'pacifierist'?" Darry repeated confused.

"Dar…I think he means 'pacifist,'" Tammy corrects. "It means he refuses to partake in any fighting or violence."

"That's the word!" Junior said as he jumped up and giggled. "If that's what it means, then Mommy's right. Kicking butt is really mean."

"But we're Nicktoons." Tommy exasperated. "That's what we do."

Suddenly, Junior began to get tears in his eyes. "You're...You're mad at me!" and he began to cry.

SpongeTron covered his ears and looked away while Tammy glared at Tommy and said, "Way to go."

"No, don't cry! Don't cry!" Tommy said. With a POOF, a purple jack-in-a-box pops on Tommy's hand and he gives it to Junior.

Junior suddenly stopped crying and took the toy. "Yay!" he said with a smile as he turned the handle.

Music began to play until a purple clown version of Poof pops out of the box, surprising Junior. "Poof, poof!" Poof said after popping out.

Junior's eyes began to water. "Scary clown!" he cried in fear. As Junior cries, Poof's eyes start watering and he begins to cry as well.

The two kids sob as they watch. "See what you've done, Tommy," Tammy scolded, elbowing him.

As Yuki stared, she began to frown in disappointment. "I'm about to cry too. This is the worst team ever!"

"Now hold on, Yuki, it's not the end of the world," Darry attempts to cheer up. "You still have Kida to show her skills and who knows? Maybe you can add another team member."

SpongeTron's eyes brighten up. "A new team member? I know just your guy!" he winked and zoomed past Crash and Twitchy to fetch this new comrade. Tammy, Tommy, Darry, and Yuki stare at each other, wondering who SpongeTron had in mind.

SpongeTron returns with a purple square figure, who's wearing a lampshade over his head. "You brought 911 to be part of Yuki's team?" Tommy said easily recognizing the robot.

"Uh…no. I'm not what you just said. I'm just a lamp!" the lamp-headed figure said from his lampshade.

"Lamps don't talk."

The robot removes his lampshade to reveal it really was 911. "Well you guys should be in disguise too. I mean, what if some diabolical fiend is spying on us and figured out our secret identities!"

"You're a robot." Tammy pointed out. "You don't have a secret identity."

But what 911 had said made Kida really nervous which she attempted to hide from the others. Junior, however, made no attempts to hide his fear. "There's someone spying on us? We need a disguise? AAAH!"

SpongeTron grabbed a hold of Junior and pulled him close to calm him down. "Don't worry. No one's after us. And don't worry, 911, you're gonna be on a new team."

"Sweet, I got a robot member like you, Dar," Yuki said, "So what weapons do you have? A beamsword? Plasma gun? Jet boots?"

"Uh...I don't think I have those. Commander Neutron didn't install my weaponry yet." 911 shrugs.

"But that doesn't mean he's useless." SpongeTron defended. "He's still got strength, stamina, and artificial intelligence that can make any SpongeTron unit helpful."

"So do you have any gadgets useful?" Yuki asked, hoping to make use of him.

"I sure do, little lady." SpongeTron 911 said confidentially. "I have a magnifying glass, a nightstick, a taser, and a blinking light that appears out of my head from time to time."

"I guess the nightstick and taser would be useful," Yuki said to herself. She clears her throat, "As leader of the Nicktoon Cadets, I proudly appoint SpongeTron 911 to be part of our team."

Crash, Twitchy, and Junior cheered for their new friend while SpongeTron grinned proudly. "Ha!" he laughed. "I told Neutron I would find something useful for 911 to do."

"Now that's settled…" Yuki said, wiping her hands. "Kida, why don't you show us your skill?"

Kida suddenly gets nervous. "Uhhh...I can't."

"Why not?" Yuki asked. "If you're gonna be on the team, we have to know what you can do."

"I can't." Kida said angrily. "Someone's gonna see and they'll try and take my powers, even you might try and do that."

The group was confused by this. "Why would we try and take your powers?" Darry asked.

"You can't fool me." Kida said with her back turned. "My dad may have stuck me with you, but I'm not helping."

Yuki growled in frustration and turned away. "I can't believe Jimmy set me up with them. How can I lead a team like this?"

Darry tried to cheer her up again while SpongeTron 911 looked around suspiciously. "She's probably worried about being spied on. Maybe we are!"

"We're not being spied on, get it?" Tammy said dully.

Twitchy is cleaning his ear with his pinky when he notices a small red dot on the ground. "Oh! red dot, red dot!" he said and jumps onto the dot. The red dot moves away and Twitchy misses slamming toward the ground. The red moves on top of Junior's forehead.

Junior raised his hand up to see the dot. "Aww...It's so pretty." he said with a smile.

Yuki's eyes widen realizing what the red dot is. "Junior, watch out!" Yuki pushes Junior out of the way when a plasma blast is shot behind where Junior would have been.

Darry, Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron gasp and turn to see where the blast came from. They see a large machine that resembles a tank with a large pointed laser on top coming toward them. "The Syndicate's probably controlling that thing." Tammy realized.

"Then let's smash it into a million pieces, Nicktoons." Darry said as he changed into ghost form.

"Wait, Dar," Yuki stopped him, "Why don't us Cadets handle this?"

"What? Yuki, you and your friends can't stop that tank."

"I brought some gadgets from Neutron's lab just in case. Besides, you're with us. If we need any help, we'll holler at ya," Yuki told and presses her hands together pleading.

"I don't know, Darry." SpongeTron said, unsure. "I mean, they're only trainees."

Darry looks at Yuki's pleading. He groans. "Alright, fine. But if you get hurt, Dad's gonna have a-"

"YES!" Yuki cheered and points toward the tank. "Let's go, team!" Yuki, 911, Twitchy, and Crash, holding Junior's hand, march toward the tank. Kida, on the other hand, is hiding behind the other Nicktoons.

"Psst..." Darry whispered to Tommy, "You have that magic medical stuff right?"

"Yeah," Tommy responded. "Always."

Darry gulped as the Nicktoon Cadets face the tank. Yuki has a serious look, but Junior cowers behind Crash, who looks excited, and Twitchy is more focused on finishing his ice cream. "Tarnation! That's the biggest tank I've ever seen!" Crash pointed at it when the tank aims directly at the Cadets.

"Split up!" Yuki called out. Everyone sprinted in different directions to avoid the tank. Twitchy didn't move, who continues to lick his ice cream. The tank powers up so it can blast Twitchy. Tammy covers her eyes in fear.

"Oh, a ladybug!" Twitchy bends down to look at the ladybug, coincidentally dodging the plasma blast. Twitchy gets up to find the heat from the blast melted his ice cream. SpongeTron moaned and fell backwards on the ground, fainting.

Twitchy looks at the remains of his cone with his favorite chocolate ice cream gone. "Hey! I didn't finish yet!" Twitchy shook a hand at the tank and charges at it. He began pounding on the metal with his fist, and speedily running all over the tank, pounding and kicking. However, this would have worked wonders if he were strong enough break through the tank's defenses.

SpongeTron 911 stood in front of the tank with his right hand turning into a 'STOP' sign. He blew into a whistle and shouted, "That's as far as you go!" But the tank suddenly fired a blast at 911, knocking him across the ground and disintegrating his sign.

"Even we weren't this bad during our first battle." Tommy commented as Darry helped SpongeTron back up.

The tank moves and approaches Junior. Junior shakes in fear, but Yuki jumps in front of him, holding a Fenton Bazooka.

"Back off or I'll make you back off!" Yuki shouted before firing the Bazooka. "Too late!"

The blast spun the tank's shooter around until it stopped and aimed at Crash. But the sponge just smirked and jumped on top of it, grasping it in a hold. "I'm gonna rip y'all in two and smash ya to the ground!" he shouted as he held on and pulled.

Yuki cocked the Fenton Bazooka and shouted, "Alright, Cadets, Attack Pattern Alpha!"

"Okay!" Junior nodded with a smile, but got a confused look. "...What does that mean?"

Crash and Twitchy disregarded the order as they were too busy 'defeating' the tank in their own way to listen. SpongeTron 911 just replied, "That's too risky. They'd be expecting it."

"Hey!" Yuki shouted at the leader. "I'm the leader and I make the decisions!"

The Nicktoons watched the zero progress being made with the Cadets. Tammy turned to Darry with a scowl, "Can we do something now?"

"But we promised we would let them handle it." Darry mentioned. "Besides, it's not like they're in any real danger."

But suddenly, the tank's shooter spun around, knocking Crash off and into Twitchy. Then it began firing blasts everywhere that nearly hit Junior SpongeTron 911, and Yuki.

Seeing Yuki scream, Darry gasped and quickly shouted, "Nicktoons Go!" The Nicktoons quickly charge to the tank, and SpongeTron extended his arms and grabbed Crash and Twitchy to safety. Darry in ghost form swoops in to rescue Yuki and Junior and turns them intangible to avoid the blasts.

Tommy jumped on top of the tank and a giant star-shaped saw appeared in his hands, which he used to cut around the blaster. Tammy then jumped on and used her jump rope to pull it off and jump inside to see no one inside, so it must've been being controlled from somewhere else. She pushed a button on the inside and a computer voice said, "Self-destruct in five seconds".

She climbed out of the tank and held her hand up which Darry flew over and grabbed, flying her away as the tank blew up into pieces as Tommy, SpongeTron, and the kids watched.

Junior, Twitchy, and Crash cheered as the explosion died down, and Darry and Tammy land next to them. "And that's how you take down a machine." Darry said with a shrug and grin.

"We only wore that thing down for y'all." Crash pointed out. "We all won that battle."

"That was horrible." Yuki said in anger. "We couldn't do anything. If you guys hadn't butted in, we would've been dead right now."

"Yuki, it was your first time." Darry mentioned gently. "No one's perfect then. You just need a little more training before you can handle the big stuff."

"Not with a team like them!" Yuki shouted as she pointed to her five team members. "They can't do anything! I can't believe Neutron set me up with them! I'll never be a Nicktoon at this rate, I quit!" then she ran off, crying in tears.

"Yuki, wait!" Darry called out to her. "Come back!"

Junior stared until he asked, "Did we do something bad?"

From one of the remains of the tank, a camera lens was on one of the pieces and was aimed at the Nicktoons as it broadcasted an image to another location.

* * *

"Blast those Nicktoons!" Calamitous said who was watching the security footage and previously viewed how the Nicktoons were able to destroy the tank.

"Those brats just destroyed the weapon I worked so hard to build." Plankton said in anger. "And now there's more of them."

"Yes, but they don't seem to be much of a threat." Calamitous noticed after witnessing the Cadets' fight.

Crocker laughed evilly. "A new batch of Nicktoons that's useless. What could be better?"

"They're not all useless." a voice said, surprising Calamitous, Plankton, and Crocker.

They turn to see it was the shaman, Traloc, who was now much older. "Unknown to them, there is one person in the Cadets whose skill is much greater than them all," Traloc responded smirking, "A skill that I must have."

"If you're talking about the robot, forget it." Plankton pointed out. "He's just as worthless as the rest of them."

"Not him," Traloc said waving his staff for the camera to zoom closer to Kida. "Her…"

* * *

Back at the park, Kida stared at the others to see them frantic over Yuki leaving in discouragement over her new team.

"Does this mean we're not gonna be on the Nicktoons?" Crash asked.

"No, of course not." Darry quickly answered. "We just gotta sort this all out."

"I take full responsibility for what has occurred here today." SpongeTron 911 said solemnly.

"No, 911, it wasn't your fault at all." SpongeTron said contently as he pats 911's shoulder.

"It kinda is though." Tommy muttered.

Tammy turned to Darry and suggested, "Why don't we take the Cadets somewhere else to train. We can get them better adjusted and maybe we can find Yuki."

"Great idea, Tammy." Darry said with a smile. "I was about to suggest the same thing. Let's go, everyone!"

Tammy rolled her eyes and helped lead everyone off where Darry was going. Junior giggled as he hugged his stuffed jellyfish, and Crash kept rambling about 'another adventure'. Kida just acted like she was distancing herself from everyone and weary about something.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Nicktoons HQ, the adults were now gathered together in a room with a table that had drinks placed upon it. Jimmy sat in a chair and took a sip from a mug. "So Danny Fenton, care to share with us about what's been going on in your life?"

"You know I can't do that, Neutron." Danny said in a frustrated tone. "My past is my past."

"Come on, Danny." Timmy urged. "It's just us here. Why won't you talk to us like you used to?"

"Yeah, you used to be so cheerful then, especially with Sam and Tucker," SpongeBob recalled.

"What happened to those two anyway?" Tak wondered, rubbing his chin.

"Well, Tucker is continuing his duties as mayor of Amity Park," Danny explained, "And he recently made his hundredth app on the E-Phone. As for Sam, well... her... I... we..." Thinking about the previous Goth, Danny rubbed the back of his head and blushed.

"Come to think of it...who's Darry and Yuki's mother?" Jimmy teasingly asked.

Danny suddenly coughed in his throat and dropped his cup, shattering it on the hard floor. Goddard walked over to the mess and swept it up with a broom and dustpan coming out of his body.

But then Jimmy retained a serious look, "Anyway, let's get back on topic. What is it that you're hiding from everyone?"

As Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Tak all eyed him and waited for an answer, Danny eventually gave in and answered, "It happened a couple years before Darry was born. Something terrible occurred." he paused. "That day changed me forever."

"What happened?" SpongeBob anxiously asked.

Danny continued, "He somehow escaped and wasted no time coming to Amity Park get revenge on me."

Jimmy's eyes widen in shock. "You don't mean..."

Danny nodded and continued, "Before I knew it, everyone I knew was in danger, and I did everything I could to keep them safe. Unfortunately...it wasn't good enough."

* * *

With a team like that, who needs competent heroes? Please leave your thoughts on the story and wait for the next part.


	7. The Cool Cadets: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 03: The Cool Cadets**

**Plot:**_Tak comes over and reunites with his old teammates, bringing along his daughter, Kida. SpongeBob also brings over three of his sons, Crash, Twitchy, and SpongeBob Jr. They make them go with Darry and his friends to get to know each other, but Kida refuses to trust them, Crash and Twitchy pester to join the Nicktoons, and Junior's antics annoy everyone. But when the Syndicate reunites with Traloc and he tells them about Kida, they aid him to kidnap her and plan to absorb all the Juju magic from her. Now the Nicktoons must rescue her and try to keep the rest of the kids out of danger. Meanwhile, Danny shares with his old teammates about a dark secret he is hiding from his past._

**Part 2**

* * *

Meanwhile, the kids were walking around Amity Park, hoping to find Yuki. Crash began climbing up a nearby tree, only to fall flat on his back.

Tammy stared at him and asked, "Don't you think one of these days you could break something important of yours?"

"Yeah, I broke my rocketboard three days ago, so my pa had to buy me another one," Crash replied in ignorance, "And I broke my right arm six weeks ago, two of my ribs a month ago, and then I broke my-"

"Okay, I see now!" Tammy interrupted. "You should at least try and be careful once and a while."

"Heh," Crash scoffed, "Careful's for losers. One day, I'm gonna be a rough tough rootin' tootin' stuntman when I grow up."

Junior poked Darry a couple times, much to his discomfort, and asked, "If you're a ghost, does that mean you're dead?"

Darry seemed taken aback by this and bitterly answered, "Of course not! I'm only a quarter ghost, like my dad who's half-ghost. So we're totally living."

Junior looked confused and asked, "What does that mean?"

Darry slapped his forehead in annoyance and the kid's constant questions. Then Twitchy asked rapidly, "What's next for being a Nicktoon? What's next? What's next?"

"The next thing is for the nutty fur ball and the two kitchen appliances to shut up," Tommy scowled.

But then they hear a scream and turn to see SpongeTron 911 pulling on a short staff that he was trying to take from Kida, who refused to let go of it.

"Let go, you paranoid bucket of bolts!" Kida yelled at him.

"Never!" SpongeTron 911 shouted as he struggled to take it. "Human children your age should not be playing with dangerous weapons! It must be confiscated!"

SpongeTron 911 starts to blow his whistle as he yanks the staff from Kida. "Hey, break it up! Break it up!" Darry shouted, taking the staff back from 911. "Here you go," he leans to Kida.

"Uh, thanks." Kida quietly said as she took it back. But as soon as she touched it, the soft pink stone on top began to glow.

Tammy noticed this and asked, "What was that?"

"It was nothing." Kida answered. "If I don't carry this around, then things will go bad, especially if that dumb robot keeps trying to take it."

"So...is there really anything special with you?" Tommy asked, "And what about your dad? What did he do when he joined the Nicktoons?"

"Well, according to my HQ Hero Database," SpongeTron analyzed, "Tak was a shaman apprentice when he joined the Nicktoons and has the power to summon mythical beings called Jujus. In fact, Tak's mother was a Juju and he was bestowed with special magic almost like how Timmy has magical fairies. He aided the Nicktoons in missions such as when Traloc attempted to steal the Nicktoon's abilities or stopping Calamitous and his ToyBots from taking over and stealing the Creator's krabby patties."

"That's true." Kida said after SpongeTron's explanation. "And...I can use Juju magic too. But..."

"You can?" Darry asked in excitement. "Gnarly! Wait'll we find Yuki, she'll be glad to have someone like you on her team like Dad had Tak."

"But..." Kida waved her staff to get the excited Darry's attention, but as soon as SpongeTron 911 saw this, he rolled forward and snatched the staff away again.

"You couldn't get that one past me, little girl!" SpongeTron 911 shouted as he held the staff out of reach.

"Hey!" Kida shouted, but suddenly a magical glow appeared around her body and a beam shot out that hit a traffic light.

The traffic light falls from the post about to hit a car. "Poof!" Tommy called to him. Poof responds by shaking his rattle. Quickly, the light floats in midair before it can hit the car and safely attaches itself back to the post.

"Poof poof!" Poof giggled.

"Whoa, that was weird," Darry noticed.

"The hell y'all right," Crash agreed, "Weirder than the time Dolly dared me to stuff 25 snapping clams in my mouth when I broke one of her tea cups."

"Crash stayed in the hospital for a whole night to remove the clams from his tonsils," Junior recalled.

"Thanks for another one of your exciting injury stories." Tommy sarcastically said.

Kida quickly grabbed the staff from SpongeTron 911 and ran behind Darry as the glow around her stopped.

"Was that one of your Juju magic?" Tammy asked Kida. "And why did you do that?"

"I didn't mean to." Kida explained timidly. "I don't know how to control my powers. But my dad made me this staff so stuff like that wouldn't happen, and I can use my magic whenever I want. Watch..."

She aimed her staff out and a glow appeared on the stone. Then it shot out a beam that hit Junior's jellyfish doll. When the glow disappeared around the doll, all seemed still for a moment until it blackened and crumbled into ash in Junior's hands.

"Hey," Junior's eyes begin to water, "That wasn't very nice."

"I guess that explains why you were reluctant to show off your powers to Yuki," Tammy mentions.

"Well...yeah." Kida said as she looked away nervously. "Also, there's some scary people out there who want to take my powers away like last time."

"What do you mean 'like last time'?" SpongeTron curiously asked.

While Junior was crying over the loss of his favorite toy, they suddenly felt the ground shaking and loud stomping. They suddenly see a large robot come out from an alleyway with the Syndicate inside.

"Guys, you stay here and keep hidden," Darry commanded the Cadets and shifts to Phantom mode, "We'll take care of this."

"But I'm scared." Junior complained while the Nicktoons rushed off into battle.

"Take care of them, 911." SpongeTron told his fellow robot before rushing off.

"You guys come to get another beating?" Darry asked as he charged up ghost energy in his fists.

"Not today, ghost brat." Plankton responded, "We've come to pick something off your hands."

"That's where you're wrong!" Tommy shouted. "We don't have anything we'd give you."

"Who said anything about giving?" Calamitous said. "We're going to TAKE...her."

The Nicktoons were confused about what it was they were talking about. But suddenly, a blast of dust suddenly exploded at their feet which they inhaled. Darry, Tammy, and Tommy suddenly become drowsy. "I'm feeling… very sleepy," Tammy yawned before she and Darry collapsed.

"No Dad... I'm not... tired yet," Tommy said tiredly before falling asleep with his comrades. Luckily, SpongeTron was not affected.

"Guys?" SpongeTron asked worriedly as he tried to shake Darry awake. "What's happened to you?"

"They won't wake up for another thirty minutes, little square one." Traloc told SpongeTron. "But we'll be finished here by then."

The robot marches over SpongeTron and goes behind the corner. SpongeTron began to ponder. "They don't mean…" he was thinking when he realized in horror, "That's where Kida and the Creator's kids are!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Cadets' hiding place is at a diner in a booth beside the wide window. Kida slumps, watching Twitchy eating loads of ice cream he ordered. "And how is this hiding?" she asked.

"There ain't no better hidin' place than hidin' in plain sight." Crash cheerfully said as a waitress brought him a milkshake that he excitedly drank.

"Oh oh! !" Twitchy asked which the waitress did not understand.

Kida gave an annoyed groan when she heard giant footsteps approaching. "Quick, hide!" she whispered and put herself and Junior beside her crouched inside the booth. Crash and Twitchy also crouched to conceal themselves from the open window as the giant robot passes them. The waitress saw this and screamed in terror as she ran away from the window

They peek out from under the table to see the robot gone. "I think it's gone now." Kida whispered.

"That's the robot them Nicktoons were fighting." Crash noticed as he jumped on the seat. "I sure wish I can fight that thing!"

"Pipe down!" Kida hissed at him.

"Yeah, they said we were supposed to be hiding," Junior reminded.

"And who made you leader, lil' bro?" Crash scowled at him.

"Yeah!" Twitchy said until he pointed to himself, "I'mleader!I'mleader!I'mleader!"

"Hey, how come you get to be leader?"

"CuzI'mtheoldest!Theoldest!"

"Well, I'm the bravest!"

"Please don't fight." Junior said meekly said, but was drowned out by his brothers' arguing.

* * *

Outside, SpongeTron was desperately trying to find the Cadets before the Syndicate. "Kida? Crash? Kida?" SpongeTron whispered. "Where in Neptune are they?" Then, he heard a sound from behind him in the alley. Suspicious, SpongeTron's right arm turns into a laser as he creeps toward the alley.

With a cry, he jumped in the middle of the entrance and aimed his laser out, only to have a nightstick aimed at him. But it turned out to be only SpongeTron 911 in front of him.

"911?" SpongeTron was surprised and his weapon transformed back into an arm. "What are you doing here? Where are the others?"

SpongeTron 911 answered, "I sent the children to a safe location while I investigated the cause of this crime."

SpongeTron grabbed him and shook him franticly. "Where? You gotta tell me! I'm the only one who can help them right now! You gotta go somewhere and get help!"

SpongeTron 911 just pushed him off and said, "Yeesh, relax, no need to get so paranoid. They're just down the block, completely safe and unnoticed."

* * *

"I'magoodleader!' Twitchy shouted, still arguing with Crash. "Ialwaysknowwhattosay!"

"I survived more disasters than a roach with no legs." Crash pointed out. "I surely have the leadership material."

Kida growled and held her head. "You guys are doing the opposite of hiding out." she then took a sip of her soda.

Crash just crossed his arms and added, "Besides, I may be what y'all call a thrill seeker, but I ain't reckless enough to get caught by anybody."

But suddenly, the window next to them broke open and a giant hose bursts into the restaurant, sucking Crash through the tube that was connected to the Syndicate's robot.

"Crash!" Junior cried out as he peeked out from under the table.

"Ha! CrashisdisqualifiedsoI'mleader!" Twitch pointed at himself only to be sucked by the giant tube like his brother.

Kida screamed and tried to run away. Junior followed from behind, but the powerful wind began to lift him off his feet. Kida noticed this and quickly rushed back; pushing him out of the way and having her get sucked inside instead.

She drops her staff on the ground beside Junior. "Kida!" Junior cried. The Syndicate viewed Junior from inside the robot through a camera lens. "Should we capture him?" Crocker asked his comrades.

They view Junior standing on the ground, shuddering and crying in fear. Plankton just responded, "Nah, let's just forget him. He's worse than his father. What's he gonna do? Besides, we already got who we needed."

The robot turned around and stomped away as Junior picked up Kida's staff and helplessly watched his brothers and new friend taken away. SpongeTron suddenly arrived on scene and spotted Junior, along with the robot or the rest of the kids nowhere in sight. "Oh no." he said, realizing he was too late.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Nicktoons HQ, Danny was still sharing his secret past with his former comrades. "After that, Sam realized I was in worse shape than I made it look like." he solemnly explained. "At least that's what she told me since I blacked out after that."

The other four Nicktoons were surprised by Danny's story. "Whoa, and I thought I had it that bad..." Jimmy said, "Then what happened?"

"That's the worst part." Danny answered angrily as he pounded on the table. "Out of all people, my archenemy had to be the one to save my life. I don't know what Sam was thinking."

"She was thinking of keeping you from dying of course." Tak pointed out. "I still can't believe you made it out of that mess intact."

"But I didn't make it out unscathed." Danny darkly pointed out.

"What do you mean by that?" Timmy curiously asked.

"It serves as a reminder of that day." Danny answered as he took his jacket off and pulled down the left sleeve of his shirt from off his shoulder.

Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Tak see this and gasp to see a scar going from Danny's left shoulder blade to past his clavicle.

"And because of that event, I vowed to myself that I'll do whatever it means to protect my family, but it got more complicated when Darry got his ghost powers and he and Yuki joined the Nicktoons."

"How tragic." SpongeBob said desolately. "Even after a victory like that, you still have the feeling that you lost."

"Do Darry and Yuki know about this?" Jimmy asked Danny.

"Fortunately, no." Danny responded. "I told them it was a simple scratch from a ghost weapon that malfunctioned. If they ever knew the truth, I just don't know how it would affect them."

"Well, you have to tell them sometime," Tak advised, "They'll eventually find out."

"No...They won't." Danny seriously replied. "It was hard enough telling all of you. I prefer to keep that day to myself, and I expect all of you to do the same."

Danny turned himself in the chair away from the group. Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Tak all stared at each other, now understanding just how much Danny has gone through these past years that have changed him from the person they once knew.

* * *

Everything was pitch-black at first until a high-pitched voice rang out, "_Darry? Darry, wake up!_" and soon a pair of eyelids opened up to see SpongeTron's face.

Darry was still lying in the street until he fully awoken and sat up as he held his head. "What happened?" he asked. "Where's the Syndicate?"

"Dar, um...good news, bad news," SpongeTron said, rubbing the back of his head. "Good news is that the Syndicate left."

"Awesome!" Darry said as he stood up with a proud look. "Guess even we can kick bad guy butt in our sleep."

SpongeTron chuckled nervously. "Yeah, but there's still the bad news: They took the Nicktoon Cadets team."

"They took WHAT?" Darry yelled in shock.

"It's true." Tammy said as she and Tommy stood with Junior. "He saw the whole thing happen."

"Crash and Twitchy are gone!" Junior cried as he hugged Kida's staff. "I'll never see them again!"

"Don't worry." SpongeTron tried to calm down the crying sponge. "911 is gonna get help."

Tommy bitterly pointed out, "Knowing him, how long is that gonna take?"

"Oh man," Darry panicked. "SpongeBob and Tak are gonna kill us once they find out we lost Crash, Twitchy, and Kida. And Dad, he'll..." but then his eyes light up. "Yuki! We have to find Yuki to help us. But how?"

"Think about it, dude." Tommy urged. "If I wanted to find Tammy, I'd look in her closet where her giant poster of Jimmy Neutron is. Where would you find your sister hiding when she's mad?" Tammy suddenly punched Tommy's arm in annoyance. "Ow!"

Darry gave it some thought of what Yuki's location would be. "Darry snapped his fingers. "I think I know where she'll be..."

* * *

They soon arrived at a black magic shop in downtown. Inside, they found shelves filled with scary and supposedly magical objects.

In front of one of the shelves, they found Yuki sitting on the ground with a crystal ball, books, and a couple of stitch dolls on the ground next to her.

"Yuki!" Darry shouted as he ran over to her. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Of course I am." Yuki replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Please, Yuki!" Junior cried out on his knees in front of her. "You have to help Crash and Twitchy!"

Yuki scoffs. "Why should I? It's Darry and his friends' job to save them. Besides, I found a new hobby." She smiles, holding out two voodoo dolls in each hand that resemble Darry, Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron.

"Neat! Dollies!" Junior said, taking out a Tommy doll. He giggles and starts to poke the doll in the eye.

"OW!" Tommy shouted in pain as he rubbed his eye, matching the one Junior poked on the doll.

Junior lifts up the left leg of the doll that looks like Darry. Suddenly, Darry's left leg lifts up and kicks Tammy. Tammy shrieked in pain and glared at Darry, who shrugged with a grin. But then, Junior smacked the doll of Tammy into the Darry doll, which suddenly caused Tammy to collide into Darry and both topple on the ground.

Junior begins to play with the SpongeTron doll, but accidentally yanked his right arm off. SpongeTron's right arm snaps off and falls on the ground. However, SpongeTron didn't seem to react to this and just looked annoyed, "Darn, I just oiled that too."

Darry got up and went over to his sister, "Yuki, we need you with us. The Cadets are in trouble. Your team is in trouble." Junior then gripped the Darry doll tightly in his fists and hugged it. Darry's arms suddenly stiffened uncomfortably and he began to suffocate.

Yuki paid no attention to this and just responded, "Why should I care? They're nowhere near as good as your team. Neutron made a mistake by giving me a team like that." then she held up a doll, looking like Jimmy. "But I'll get him back one of these days."

"If you're not gonna help save them, can you at least do something to help us find them?" Tommy asked.

Yuki sighed in annoyance. "Fine. Do you have anything of Kida's? A hair, cloth, leg? Something that she carries around all the time?"

"How about this thingie?" Junior asked, holding up Kida's staff while simultaneously letting go of the Darry doll, enabling him to breathe again.

Yuki placed the staff on a fancy circle drawn out of chalk on the ground. She closes her eyes and claps her hands together. "Find the holder of this object and reveal the location." she chanted.

Tommy looked at his friends and pointed to Yuki and twirled his finger around his head.

Suddenly, Yuki turned back around and told them. "If you wanna find Kida and possibly the Syndicate and the Cadets, go to the abandoned candy factory on the edge of town."

"Are you sure about this, Yuki?" Tammy asked, looking skeptical about the situation.

"You dare doubt me?"

"Even if it sounds crazy, it's the only lead we got." Darry pointed out. "It wouldn't hurt to check."

"Crash! Twitchy!" Junior cried out as he ran across the Tommy and Darry dolls as he ran out of the shop. "I'm coming!"

Both Darry and Tommy felt a punch in the gut and fell on the floor. Tammy and SpongeTron drag them out of the store as Yuki watched them. But then, she picked up Kida's staff and stared at it as she thought to herself.

* * *

In the candy factory just as Yuki predicted, the Syndicate have Crash and Twitchy tied up while Traloc has magical restraints around Kida.

"Let me go!" Kida shouted as she tried to break loose, but to no effect. "Let me go!"

"I don't think so, little girl." Traloc said as he sat Kida on a chair. "Your abilities are too good to pass up, and your daddy isn't going to save you this time."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Calamitous asked Traloc.

"Of course." Traloc replied in a confident tone. "With your technology, we'll be able to absorb her powers in no time."

Crocker pulled a large lever and a large glass dome suddenly drops down on Kida, trapping her inside as she shut her eyes in fear.

From a corner of the room, Darry phased himself, Tammy, Tommy, SpongeTron, and Junior through the wall and kept them invisible with his ghost powers.

Junior saw his brothers and smiled while screaming, "Cra-" until SpongeTron clasped a hand over his mouth to keep him from giving away their location.

"Keep quiet!" Tammy hushed him, "We have to sneak in to rescue your brothers and Kida."

"And we have to hurry." Darry mentioned. "If they turn on that machine, who knows what'll happen to Kida?"

Darry quietly flew them behind a large box that kept them hidden from the villains. "You stay here, Junior." Tammy instructed. "We'll take care of things here."

"But I wanna help." Junior said.

"You can't help." Tommy pointed out. "You'll just get in the way. It's bad enough we failed our 'hostage' training exercise with Neutron, but we don't need you getting caught too."

Junior slumped in disappointment, and Darry signaled to his team. "Alright, Nicktoons, let's go stop the Syndicate and save the Cadets."

The three took out their weapons and prepared to go out in battle.

"Alright, turn on the machine!" Traloc ordered as Calamitous pulled a large lever sticking out of the ground.

Electricity sparked from the machine and a magical energy began to leave Kida's body as she screamed from inside the dome.

"Yes!" Traloc shouted in triumph. "In minutes I'll soon have all the magic of the Jujus on my side."

Crash and Twitchy are still tied up when someone comes out from the corner to untie them.

It was Yuki, who took the bandanas from Twitchy and Crash that gagged them. "Yuki?" Crash asked, but Yuki hushed him.

Crocker then pointed out to Traloc. "Don't forget, we'll get fifty percent of the magic you absorb from this little girl since we were the ones who captured her."

"Yes, yes," Traloc nonchalantly said. "You'll get your share soon enough."

"Not when you all are behind bars!" Tammy said as she and the Nicktoons stood there with their weapons.

"Let Kida and the Cadets go." Darry demanded. "Or we'll just go straight to kicking your guys' butts."

"I don't think so, Darrel." Calamitous responded. "With Traloc on our side, we'll defeat you once again."

"Nicktoons Go!" Darry shouted as he and the team charged toward the Syndicate.

Tommy and Tammy go up against Crocker as Poof creates them their specialty weapons: Tammy's magical jump rope and Tommy's star blaster. Plankton prepares his giant robot to fight SpongeTron which both of his arm turn into blasters.

Darry attempts to phase through the dome to free Kida, but the minute he touches the glass, he receives an electric shock. Calamitous then grabbed him by the back of his suit. "We've already prepared to keep your powers from interfering." Calamitous pointed out as he threw Darry on the ground. "Now call off your team."

"Never!" Darry shouted as he tried to punch Calamitous, who dodged. SpongeTron continued firing laser which just bounced off of Plankton's robot.

Tommy managed to knock Crocker off his feet and Tammy tied him with her jump rope. But then, Traloc threw magic dust on an electrical cord that suddenly turned into a snake.

The snake slithered on the ground and went toward Tammy and Tommy. The snake hissed and suddenly wrapped its body around the twins, trapping them in its coils.

Plankton aims another laser towards SpongeTron, but the robot blasts both of his lasers. SpongeTron smirks and blows the smoke from his guns.

SpongeTron was about to aim when Traloc throws dust at him. SpongeTron transforms into a small wind-up toy.

"No!" Darry yelled in panic, seeing the trouble his team is now in.

"Now what will you do, Phantom?" Calamitous said with a laugh. "Your team is now incapacitated and you have no way to save the girl."

Darry had no idea what he could do. He had to help his team and the Cadets, stop the Syndicate and their machine, and save Kida. It felt like his training exercise all over again.

"Well, Darry Phantom?" Calamitous asked. "Are you going to surrender to us?"

Darry sighed, thinking there maybe was no other way. But then his eyes wander to see a stitch doll on the floor up ahead that resembled Calamitous. Darry gave a small smile and responded, "Guess I have no choice." then he slid on the ground and grabbed the doll in his fist. "But to do this!" then he twisted the doll's arm. Suddenly, Calamitous's arm twists and he yelps in agony.

Then Darry pounds the doll on the ground which causes Calamitous to flip onto the ground. Darry chuckles when he takes out a small rope and ties it around the doll. Calamitous becomes stiff and is unable to move.

"I guess playing with dolls is fun." Darry said as he laid the doll on the ground.

Suddenly, a blur sped past Tommy and Tammy and the snake that was holding them was gone. They wondered what had happened, but Twitchy suddenly zooms up to them, holding the snake, and had a lollipop in his mouth.

"Twitchy, you're okay." Tammy said, happy to see him.

Twitchy rapidly nodded his head and looked at the snake he was holding. It hissed at him, causing Twitchy to scream and drop it.

The snake falls on the ground. It hissed again and strikes at the twins, but Crash catches it in time.

"Ha!" Crash yelled with a laugh. "I tackle these critters every other Tuesday!"

The snake unleashes its fangs, but Crash was unafraid. He turns to see Crocker and Plankton get away. With a daredevil smile, Crash turns the snake into a lasso and twirls it around.

Crash throws the lasso and captures Crocker and Plankton. "YEE-HAW!" Crash shouted as he threw his crash helmet in the air.

Darry was trying to pull the lever that would shut off the machine, sucking away Kida's powers. But no matter how hard he tried, he wasn't strong enough to pull the lever back.

"Darry!" Yuki yelled as she rushed over.

"Yuki, we need to stop this thing before it's too late." Darry told her as he continued to try and turn off the machine.

Yuki grabbed a hold of the lever and began to pull. But even with their combined efforts, they still couldn't pull the lever to turn off the machine.

Junior suddenly came over to see what the two were doing. "Let me help!" he excitedly suggested. "I wanna help!"

"I don't think you can, Junior," Yuki struggled, "This lever must be pulled by probably someone ten times their own size."

Kida screams in pain as her remaining energy is being sucked away, the machine was beginning to overcharge with power. Junior clenched his teeth in horror.

Traloc waited anxiously for his plan to be complete. But then, Junior screamed and jumped on the lever, causing Darry and Yuki to let go, and then to their surprise, Junior jumped to the ground and pulled the lever down with ease.

Suddenly, the machines stopped absorbing magic from Kida, and the machine began to go in reverse. Seeing this, Traloc yelled, "What? NO!"

Magic starts to pulsate toward Kida again, unleashing a bright light making everyone shield their eyes.

"Kida!" Junior shouted in panic at seeing this. He began to rush to the dome and with one punch, managed to shatter the glass into pieces.

Darry and Yuki were agape at Junior's surprising strength. Darry shook his head and flies toward the dome to rescue Kida, but is zapped again by another energy force.

"What's happening?" Yuki asked, seeing Kida screaming in more pain with overwhelming energy.

"Kida can't control her powers! Her powers are back, but her body isn't stable enough to contain them," Tammy realized.

"Her staff!" Darry suddenly remembered. "Where's her staff?"

"Is this what you're looking for?" Yuki asked as she presented them with Kida's special staff.

Tommy quickly grabbed the staff and threw it into Kida's hands. It landed in her palms and she gripped it, which caused the magical energy around her to disappear and the stone of her staff to glow. It shot out a beam that hit SpongeTron, turning him back from a wind-up toy to his robot self.

Darry quickly flew over to Kida, who was lying unconsciously, and held her in his arms. "Kida?" he asked, trying to wake her up.

Kida began to open her eyes and first saw Darry's face staring down at her. She smiled and shouted, "Darry!" and immediately hugged him.

Darry blushed a bit as Kida hugged him. "Kida, I'm glad to see you alright."

Yuki smiles to see Kida alright until Crash hugs her with no explanation. "Yuki, I'm glad you're alright too."

Yuki dully frowned and knocked her fist on his helmet. "You were the one who got caught." she reminded.

"Junior, why didn't you tell us you could do stuff like that?" SpongeTron asked.

"I dunno." Junior answered with a shrug. "It's something I've always been able to do. Maybe it's because I'm a paciferist."

"Figures." Tommy whispered to Tammy.

But then, Traloc shouted at them. "How dare you ruin my plans! I was so close to getting all the magic I needed!"

"Well, you just got busted by the Nicktoons," Darry said.

"And the Nicktoon Cadets," Yuki added.

"Well..." Traloc said as he took out his staff. "I think it's time I turned you all into little tiny bugs and bust you all over the ground."

But before he can blow his dust, a large light falls all over them. All of a sudden, squads of SpongeTron robots wearing police gear, burst through the doors and the windows, surrounding the area and aim their blasters at Traloc and the Syndicate.

The Nicktoons and Cadets were all amazed by this, even more so when SpongeTron 911 walked into the room. "Finbar Calamitous, Sheldon Plankton, Denzel Crocker, and Traloc; you are all under arrest!" he shouted to them. "You have the right to remain silent!"

"911!" SpongeTron shouted happily. "You came back! Not that I ever doubted you of course. You are a perfectly functioning robot."

Then, another squad surrounds the Nicktoons and Cadets pointing their weapons. "Keep an eye on them, gentlemen," 911 warned, "It may be the Syndicate's goons in disguise and they're holding the real Nicktoons somewhere in this building."

"At ease, everyone," Jimmy Neutron called who arrived with Tak, Danny, Timmy, and SpongeBob.

"Dad!" Darry and Yuki shouted happily. The two ran over to Danny to hug him which Danny hugged back.

"Kida!" Tak called to her which Kida ran toward her father in tears. Happily reunited, Tak looks up to find the villain behind this, "Traloc…I should have known."

While Tammy and Tommy stood with their father, Tammy asked Jimmy, "How did you know where to find us?"

"SpongeTron 911 contacted us at HQ and informed us of the situation, and based on what Tak told us of Kida's circumstances, we were able to deduce on where the Syndicate's location was and, with the aid of the functioning SpongeTron robots, were able to apprehend them.

SpongeTron stared at all his fellow SpongeTron bots arresting the villains. "It's wonderful, Commander." he said with glowing eyes. "You really did it."

"Not all of it, SpongeTron." Jimmy mentioned. "You showed me that one certain ST Unit had a chance of finding his place in the world. And thanks to you, he found it as head of the new police force."

"Search him!" SpongeTron 911 ordered as he pointed to Traloc as the other units were taking him in. "He could be holding dynamite on him!"

Jimmy narrowed his eyes. "Of course, we'll still need to keep an eye on him for a while."

"You had me worried, Darry." Danny told his son. "After what I heard, you and Yuki shouldn't have gone here by yourselves."

"No prob, Pop," Darry said with his arms behind his head, "It was Yuki and her team that saved the day."

"That's right." Yuki said excitedly. "I love being in the Nicktoon Cadets. And I love my new teammates."

"I loved it too, Daddy!" Junior told SpongeBob excitedly. "It was so much fun, and I got to save the day and make everyone happy!"

"And we got to kick butt and I hogged down two baddies!" Crash added.

"Wedidit!Wedidit!" Twitchy said rapidly.

"And Kida, what do you think of your new team?" Tak asked his daughter.

"Well..." Kida said as she began thinking, but then shouted out, "It was AWESOME!" Then she ran over to Darry and grabbed his arm, rubbing her head on it. "We should team up more often." she said affectionately.

"Uh...yeah," Darry nodded, but quickly pulls his hand away from her.

"Then I guess it's settled then." Jimmy began saying, "The Nicktoon Cadets are formed. While you won't be going on mission matching the Nicktoons' level, your progress will still be judged and after that, I'll see about upgrading you. But after today, it seemed like a good start...for both of you."

Both the Nicktoons and the Cadets cheered as they ran out of the room. Danny sighed as he watched the excited youngsters with concern.

SpongeBob pat his back and said, "Don't worry about them. If anything like that were to happen again, we'll be ready...and so will they. They're like us."

As SpongeBob left with the others, Danny considered what he said yet still couldn't seem to let go of his past...and wasn't sure if he ever could.

**The End**

* * *

We hope you all enjoyed this story too. Please review what you thought of the story and keep an eye out for the next story "I, SpongeBot".


	8. I, SpongeBot: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 04: I, SpongeBot**

**Plot: **_SpongeTron finds an early prototype of the ST units known as SpongeBots who were disbanded a long time ago. Fearing his deactivation and wanting to prove himself as one of Jimmy's successful inventions, SpongeTron reactivates the SpongeBots with the aid of the genius' psycho nanobots. He does not know however that the SpongeBots are disbanded for a reason, especially when his robot brethren want something from him._

**Part 1**

* * *

One fine sunny day in Retroville, Jimmy decided to take Darry, Tammy, and Tommy to the Museum of Past Treasures- something Darry and Tommy dreaded doing.

A museum educator who was a ST unit, SpongeTron 280, informed them and other guests of the many inventions. "And here we have Thomas Edison who's known to be the 'father of electricity'. He created many inventions that build the world today such as the light bulb and the camera…"

Jimmy smiled excitedly as he listened to the lecture while Tammy was somewhat paying attention, but had her eyes focused on Jimmy. Tommy had a dull frown and Darry was struggling to keep himself upward due to falling asleep.

"Next is Alexander Graham Bell who invented the telephone," 280 introduced to the team and other viewers a painting of the so-called inventor with the first telephone displayed. "And with the Room of Famous Inventors finished..." 280 leads everyone to a new room which is still closed and has a ribbon in front of the door to be cut. "It's time to open our latest exhibit in honor of James Isaac Neutron and his well-known inventions and achievements that we put on display."

"YAY!" Tammy squealed, clapping her hands as Tommy pretended to barf.

"It's a privilege for Jimmy Neutron himself to come here," SpongeTron 280 put down his hat in respect and hands him a pair of scissors.

"Thanks," Jimmy smiled, rubbing the back of his head, but held up his hand. "But no need. Goddard."

"Bark! Bark!" Goddard releases a blaster from his back and snaps off the ribbon with it. The visitors cheered as they entered into the exhibit.

Tommy lagged behind with Darry, who just seemed to be getting his focus back. "When Neutron said he would be taking us somewhere fun and exciting, this isn't what I had in mind." Tommy whispered to Darry.

"Are you kidding? This is the best trip we ever had. I've been waiting weeks for this," Tammy said when she spots one display. "Ooh! That's Jimmy's Hypno-Beam!"

"Correct!" 280 nodded showing the displayed Hypno-Beam, "First created by Neutron to help Carl Wheezer over his fear of spiders and to convince two squirrels to retrieve Sheen Estevez's Ultralord that was trapped in an oak tree. Both ended in failure of course."

Then, the ST unit led them to another of Jimmy's inventions. "Second is the shrink ray, first presented for Show and Tell at Lindbergh Elementary and used to enlarge himself to defeat the Yolkians that abducted the adults of Retroville. It is one of Neutron's most used inventions."

Tammy excitedly took a picture of the exhibit with her camera. Darry, however, began to walk away from the group. "I'm gonna find a place that sells corndogs." he said before walking away.

After a minute, Tommy decided to sneak away from the group and follow him while yelling, "Don't leave me!"

Jimmy, Tammy, and the guests followed as 280 lead them to another display, which was covered with a curtain. "And I proudly present one of Neutron's greatest inventions exclusive here today..." 280 pulls the curtain revealing a familiar face. "The ST Model 2.0: SpongeTron 001!"

SpongeTron 001 was at the backside when notices and turns to the front side. He tries to look appealing to the visitors, but notices his friends. "Hi Jimmy! Hi Tammy!"

"This here is the first model in the line of SpongeTron units." SpongeTron 280 explained, "With fellow teammate, SpongeBob SquarePants, using his DNA and design, to create the perfect line of functioning robots that would assist human kind in their daily lives. After many tries, their progress was successful in creating the wonderful robot you see before you, like yours truly."

"Oooh…" the guests said in awe.

"What's the big deal about him?" one visitor complained. "It's just a lousy trashcan with arms."

SpongeTron 001 glared, not amused by this heckler. "If you must know," Jimmy explained, "Not only is this ST unit equipped with nifty gadgets, but has the latest state-of-the-art weaponry. SpongeTron 001, demonstrate for us."

SpongeTron took a fighting position. "Ready sir!" he saluted.

"SpongeTron, sonic cannon," Jimmy commanded. SpongeTron's right arm transforms into sonic cannon much to everyone's awe. "Beamsword." The robot's right arm morphs back and extends to a sword with a laser blade. "Extendo arms." SpongeTron raises both his arms toward the ceiling and extends them in the air. "Rocket boots," Jimmy said slyly, impressing the guests as SpongeTron soars through the room with his rocket boots. "And finally, my latest weapon...the Robo Chargers."

SpongeTron flew back to his post, but whispered to Jimmy. "Psst…Commander, are you sure? We didn't even test them yet."

"Then let's test it now." Jimmy whispered back. "Don't worry, SpongeTron. I trust you'll do good."

SpongeTron takes a deep breath as he looked at the audience waiting. "Robo Chargers!" he cried out. Both of his arms split open and shift into giant electric plugs.

"Ooooh!" the guests all said in awe at seeing SpongeTron's newest weapon.

"This weapon's purpose is to absorb static around the area and manifest it into a large amount of electricity," Jimmy informed. SpongeTron touched the giant plugs together which spark out. Absorbing all the static like an electromagnet, SpongeTron began to form a small orb of electricity that begins to grow as more energy is fed into it.

The audience applauds for Jimmy's new weapon. Jimmy smiles to see his invention work until they hear a buzz of electricity and all the lights beginning to flicker. "Uh…is it supposed to do that?" Tammy asked.

Jimmy looks around and notices the gadgetry in the displays are sparking uncontrollably. He realized what's going on and called out, "SpongeTron! Shut down your weapon!"

"I-I can't!" SpongeTron shouted, losing control of his weapon, as the orb of energy grew larger and larger. SpongeTron lost his balance and fell on the ground, but also released the large orb of electricity. The electricity spread throughout the room bursting all the light bulbs.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Darry were eating corndogs. "Does anyone know who invented the corndog?" Tommy asked when both hear a loud explosion and a glimpse of bright light.

"They can't be having a fireworks show, right?" Darry said, looking concerned about what's going on. They rush to where the light came from and entered the room, to find everyone inside getting up. All of their hair stood up due to the static released.

Electricity still lingered around on the display of Jimmy's first rocket. It suddenly exploded into flames, causing everyone to panic. But Goddard rushed over and pulled a fire extinguisher out of his body, putting out the fire.

The boys rush to Jimmy and Tammy with their now frenzied hairstyles. Tommy covered his mouth from laughing. "Nice hairdo, sis."

Jimmy walked over to SpongeTron lying on the ground and covered in soot. "001, are you alright?" he asked.

SpongeTron stood up and coughed out smoke, but before he could answer, the guests began to stand up and comment, "That sponge robot is lame."

"He's too dangerous and reckless." another one said.

"I like Neutron's robot dog better."

"Let's go pet him!" The rest of the audience walked up to Goddard, who was putting out the fire on inventions that sparked and malfunctioned like Jimmy's rocket.

"Sorry Commander," SpongeTron slumped. "I failed you."

"No, it's my fault," Jimmy absolved. "I miscalculated the amount of energy used. Who knew the Chargers would absorb static from any nearby machine and release it back as unstable energy that breaks it down?"

SpongeTron 280 got up but slightly malfunctioned and partly electrocuted. "I-I still li-like your in-invention, Neutron. A-a-any q-qu-questions?"

"I always wonder…" Tommy thoughtfully asked, "How is SpongeTron able to activate his whatchamacallits?"

Jimmy takes something from SpongeTron's back and shows a small computer chip. "Through this Weapon Upgrade Chip. It enables any robot unit to use the latest Neutron weaponry."

"Howe-e-ver, the upgrade is used only for robots d-d-designed in the battlefield," SpongeTron 280 added, "Models assigned to descent non-combat positions are r-restricted from using it, even m-m-myself."

"Still, you're a pretty cool robot if you have a super chip that can let you do all that stuff." Darry told SpongeTron as he took a bite of his corndog.

SpongeTron turned his head to see all the guests still fussing over Goddard as the dog began to perform tricks after putting out all the fires from the destruction. "But no one other than you guys even appreciates me." SpongeTron complained as he cried. "I was even upstaged by a dog!"

"It's okay, SpongeTron," Jimmy assured, "It's just taking a while for everyone to be used to the ST program."

"And can you blame them?" Tommy asked as Goddard ran over to them and he started petting him. "Goddard is such a cute little thing. He's so friendly and helpful and knows how to kick butt, and he hardly ever blows anything up, huh? Does he?"

As SpongeTron saw this, he suddenly bursts into tears and runs off while wailing loudly, "WHAAA-HAAA!"

Jimmy, Tammy, and Darry glare at Tommy, who just shrugs, "What? It's true."

* * *

SpongeTron ran into a room, which he thought was the bathroom, but didn't notice a sign above the door that read "Keep Out".

"No one ever wants to pet me." SpongeTron complained to himself. "And I never blow stuff up either- except for that one time...and today. But that was an accident. I'm the only SpongeTron unit who actually knows how to fight, and the ST units are the only robots around. We should have better treatment than this."

It was then that SpongeTron took notice of his surroundings and saw he was walking down a long flight of stairs and was inside a dark room he had never seen before.

"Strange... I never saw this in the museum before." SpongeTron scans the area to see old antiques and inventions. "Probably stuff that they're planning to sell." SpongeTron guessed until one thing caught his eye.

He saw a glass case with a strange figure inside. He walked over and saw a plaque that was sitting in front of the case. "'ST Model 1.0: SpongeBot'." he read out loud to himself. The name perplexed him until SpongeTron lit up his eyes to see better, but gasped in shock once he saw what was inside the case.

* * *

Back upstairs, Jimmy was walking with Darry, Tammy, Tommy, and Goddard as they prepared to leave. "I had a great time, Jimmy." Tammy said with a smile. "Even with everything that's happened, it still turned out to be a great day."

"Yeah, yeah," Tommy said in a bored tone. "Let's just find SpongeTron and go home already."

But then, they suddenly heard a faint scream that seemed to come from another room. Goddard was able to trace it and point them in the direction it was coming from. "Oh no," Jimmy realized the direction Goddard pointed to and ran off.

"Commander, wait up!" Darry called as he, Tommy, and Tammy go after him.

* * *

Jimmy runs into the same room SpongeTron went into and turns on the light as he rushes downstairs. He sees SpongeTron sitting on the floor with a shocked look on his face. Darry, Tammy, and Tommy arrive to see what SpongeTron and Jimmy were staring at.

Inside the glass case was a robot with a similar appearance to SpongeTron, but with less detailed features. It was standing in the case motionless, meaning it was probably deactivated at the moment and had probably been that way for years.

"What is that thing?" Tammy asked looking scared.

"It looks like SpongeTron," Tommy noticed.

"That's because it is SpongeTron." Jimmy mentioned. "In a manner of speaking."

"What?" Darry questioned in surprise. "But that's SpongeTron." he pointed to 001.

"Yes, he's ST Model 2.0," Jimmy interprets and points to the other SpongeTron. "That's Model 1.0, the SpongeBot, the earliest prototype in the ST program."

"You mean there's more of me?" SpongeTron asked in astonishment.

"You can say that." Jimmy continued explaining. "Like any great invention or idea, it must go through phases and changes. But once you get pass that, you get the right design and the rest just becomes superfluous. You can see that by looking at SpongeTron; the perfect robotic model that SpongeBob and I were looking for."

"Hold on a sec," Tommy tries to figure out, "Are you saying that thing used to be SpongeTron?"

"You can say that..." Jimmy continued, "The SpongeBots are a series of defunct models. They're outdated and obsolete. They held no use for us."

"Is that why did you shut them down?" Darry asked.

"Exactly," Jimmy easily answered, "Because, like some of my inventions from my childhood, they malfunctioned and resulted in failure." When SpongeTron heard this, he gulped remembering the accident earlier. "But like all failures, they should be left in the past." Jimmy said as he turned away. "Now let's go home."

Darry, Tammy, and Tommy proceeded to follow him, but SpongeTron stayed behind, staring closely at the SpongeBot in the case. "So, you just deactivated them and left them alone in here?" he asked, getting the others' attention.

"Well, of course," Jimmy answered again, "If one of my inventions failed, I have no need for it." Then, he turns away again. "So who wants some ice cream?"

"I do!" the three kids raised their hands and ran after Jimmy.

But SpongeTron stood there and looks back at the SpongeBot model. As he looks closer and touches the glass, he envisions himself as a rusty defunct model in a glass case instead of the SpongeBot. SpongeTron screams in terror and ran out of the basement.

* * *

The next day, Junior, Crash, and Twitchy went to the Krusty Krab to visit their Uncle Squidward while their father is away. "Hi Uncle Squidward!" Junior called getting the attention of him and the two ST units nearby.

"Oh great..." Squidward groaned in frustration. "As if robots weren't bad enough."

Crash walked over to the SpongeTrons each wearing a Krusty Krab hat with numbers "363" and "636" with the original SpongeTron nowhere to be found. "Tarnation! I'm seeing double!" Crash noticed.

Twitchy was examining them also as he zoomed back, forth, left, and right while drinking a milkshake. "He's like that robot!" he said speedily. "Heisheisheis!"

"Greetings ladies and gentlefish…and squirrel," SpongeTron greeted, who has recently cleaned the bathroom. "Meet the Krusty Krab's two new employees: 363 and 636."

Junior was clung around Squidward with a huge grin on his face. "I like robots." he said with a giggle until Squidward managed to pry the little sponge off of him.

"We are honored to provide service for this eating facility of the Creator," 363 put his hat down.

"Yes, and to meet another great person who is the friend of the Creator," 636 added who is happy to see Squidward.

Squidward chuckled. "Ha ha, great you say. Well then..." Squidward hands 363 a spatula and 636 a mop and bucket. "As the current boss of this so-called eating facility, how about you make the patties and you mop the floors."

"Oh my gosh!" 636 gasped with eyes gleaming. "The Creator mops these very floors with this!"

"And the Creator cooks the patties with this very utensil." 363 said with his eyes gleaming at the spatula.

"Whatever, just get to work!" Squidward ordered as the two robots rushed to their stations.

"Squidward, don't you think you should teach them how to do that first?" SpongeTron suggested, "I mean, they were recently activ-"

"Isn't that your job?" Squidward interrupted, who casually read his magazine as usual. SpongeTron still seemed concerned about the situation, but not until Squidward added, "SquarePants is a fool for doing this anyway. The only thing robots do is malfunction and cause chaos, and cause chaos when they malfunction."

SpongeTron suddenly narrowed his eyes, now feeling angered. "They do NOT all malfunction or cause trouble!" he pounded the table in anger, causing it to flip on its side, sending a tray of food to fly onto Twitchy, and Crash (who was sitting on the table) flying across the restaurant and splat into the glass window.

"Now that there's what I call fast food service!" Crash smiled as he stood up dizzily.

Twitchy picked a fry off his head and ate it before SpongeTron 636 came over with the mop and used it to mop up the mess on Twitchy.

SpongeTron gasped at the accident he caused. "I...I...didn't mean to do that."

Squidward laughed in enjoyment. "Chaos." he nonchalantly said.

Suddenly, the door opens and SpongeTron 363 came out with multiple hands each holding a tray of krabby patties.

"Order up!" SpongeTron 363 shouted happily as he spun his body around, throwing the trays across the restaurant, each landed perfectly in front of the customers.

The customers chew on their food happily when one fish asked. "Excuse me, sir, I asked for a drink."

"Coming right up!" 363 called out and extends one of his hands to serve a drink while continuously passing out food trays. He obtains a drink for the customer and walks away, not noticing a wet puddle in front of him. He steps on the puddle and slips, spilling food on everyone.

"363!" 636 cried and ran to him, but slips on a bottle of ketchup. He stumbles on the bottle and rolls around on the floor, until he crashes toward another table.

Crash excitedly jumps on top of it before the robot crashes into it, tipping it over and sending Crash flying into the wall like last time. But this time, ketchup splashes on Junior, making him cry. Crash stood up and held his head with a weak smile, "It's even better the second time." then he fell to the floor in faint.

SpongeTron rushed to the robots and helped up 363, who has pickles over his eyes. He looks around to see customers very displeased. "Is this what you call service?"

"Let's go eat somewhere else." another customer said as they all began to leave.

"Those robots trash everything."

"They're too dangerous that's what they are."

"They should all be shut down."

Soon, all the customers left the restaurant with only SpongeTron, Squidward, the two ST units, and the kids. "On second thought, they function just fine," Squidward said, snorting in laughter.

* * *

In HQ, the two ST units were brought for repair in the lab. Jimmy closely examines 363 after his check-up with 636. "Luckily, your circuits didn't get too damaged," Jimmy noted which the robot sighs in relief. "But just in case, I'm gonna give you a tune-up."

Jimmy walks from the table where 363 is, to find his tools. He hears a voice. "Perhaps you are in need of assistance, Creator?

"Yes," another voice asked, "Why won't you let us free and check them for error?" Jimmy turns around to see a small restraining box containing two tiny robots. One was yellow and short while the other is red and taller than the other.

Jimmy narrows his eyes, seeing the two malfunctioning nanobots he created as a child. "I appreciate the offer. But you would just cause them more harm than good." he then puts a red cloth over the box, covering them from view.

Inside the box, the yellow nanobot, N-1, ranted, "I can't take much more of this! The Creator held us captive for over ten years and he still hates us."

"He's even replaced us with taller models," the red nanobot, N-2, responded. "And they don't seem to be working any better than we are."

When Jimmy went back to work on repairing the SpongeTrons, he noticed SpongeTron 001 sitting in the corner, looking depressed about something. Jimmy walked over, feeling concerned, "Is everything alright, SpongeTron?"

"Don't you see, Commander?" SpongeTron asked sadly. "I failed everyone. All the SpongeTrons failed everyone. No one appreciates anything that we do. We're useless just like the SpongeBots."

"Where did you get that idea, SpongeTron?" Jimmy asked with a smile. "You're a perfect model. It just takes time to adapt."

"That's what you always say!" SpongeTron suddenly yelled. "I still remember how you locked me and the other SpongeTrons in that basement, just like the SpongeBots are right now. Alone...in the dark...in that small room." then he began to hyperventilate- if it were even possible.

"Hey, 001, relax," Jimmy cautioned, "It was a mistake; just a minor flaw that can be fixed. And what happened yesterday was an accident. It's takes a lot to be a failure to throw you in the dungeon." Hearing this, SpongeTron sobs uncontrollably. "Note to self, precaution on use of words," Jimmy makes a memo to himself and calls out, "Come on you two, let's perform some tests to make sure you're functioning well..." The two ST units follow Jimmy and the three of them left the lab, leaving SpongeTron 001 alone once again.

SpongeTron 001 wails in sadness and depression as he takes a tissue from his chest compartment and sneezes. The two nanobots were bored out of their mind when they hear SpongeTron's sobs. "It's a lie." SpongeTron said between sobs. "I am a failure and destructive. I was even shut down at one point. If Darry hadn't accidentally activated me, I'd still be locked in that small dark room just like those poor SpongeBots." he suddenly stopped sobbing and glared. "I bet they aren't even malfunctioning, they were probably shut down and locked away like me. They're probably even more functional than me."

"Do you hear that?" N-2 told N-1, "This cubed machinery is on the same boat as we are! He wishes to please the Creator."

"Yes! He could be of use to us. I have an idea," N-1 grinned and called out SpongeTron with N-2 follow. "Hey! Hey! You over there!"

"Huh?" SpongeTron turned around. "Who said that?"

"Right here!" N-2 called out. SpongeTron hears the voices coming from the box covered with a red cloth. He pulls the cloth to find the two nanobots.

"My, my, he's taller then we'd expected," N-2 noted.

"Hey, I know you," SpongeTron recognized, "You're those psychotic nanobots Commander Neutron invented."

"Oh look, he already knows who we are."

"And I think we can help each other." N-1 pointed out to SpongeTron.

"'Help'?" SpongeTron questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Why would I need your help?"

"I'm sure you understand. After all, we are programmed to very much please the Creator as you are."

"I've given up on pleasing Neutron or my Creator." SpongeTron said with a sigh. "Even if I did, he'd just shut me down and lock me away just like the SpongeBots."

"What are these, what you call, 'SpongeBots'?" N-2 asked curiously.

"Oh, they're a previous unit like me that came before me. Neutron shut them down because they were a failure…like I am."

"Why, you don't look like a failure to me." N-2 said sympathetically. "I bet you can show the Creator just how helpful you can be. We haven't given up and neither should you. You should do something that can show just how helpful you and those SpongeBots really are."

"And if you let us out of here, we can help you do that." N-1 added.

"Really?" SpongeTron said, but raises a brow skeptically, "I'm not sure about letting you guys out. He said you two malfunctioned..."

"'Malfunctioned'? Nonsense!" N-1 lied, "The Creator fixed our flawed processors years ago."

"Actually, after what we did for his father, the Creator lo-YEOW!" but N-1 kicked N-2 in the shin before he could say anymore.

"Really? Neutron fixed you guys?" SpongeTron asked with a smile.

"Of course!" N-1 nodded, "Why'd you think he kept us here for so long?"

"And us robots have to stick together." N-2 insisted. "Unless, of course, you wanna go back to that small dark room you were mentioning before."

At the mere mention of this, SpongeTron held his arms and his pupils dilate as he inhaled deeply. Afterwards, he immediately opened the box and grabbed the two nanobots before running out of the lab before he is noticed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tammy has invited her Jimmy fan-club, plus the bored Tommy and Darry back in the museum with the featured (but still damaged) Neutron exhibit. SpongeTron 280, who's okay but slightly malfunctioning due to shock, announces. "And now, we feature one of Jimmy Neutron's greatest inventions ever created...G-G-Goddard!"

On a podium, Goddard barked and whirred as he spun his head around. The girls of the fan-club all giggled and fawn over the robot dog as he jumps to the ground and runs around the exhibit.

"Goddard was invented b-b-by Jimmy when he was a ch-ch-child." SpongeTron 280 explained. "He does eleven million and four things...except clean up after himself. So p-p-please watch your step."

"Ahh...even the Neutron exhibit looks better than before…" Tammy sighed dreamily.

"If you don't recall ST almost destroying it and electrocuting everyone," Tommy argued when Darry glares at him.

"Tommy, enough of this," Darry remarked, "SpongeTron's sad enough already. We have to be sensitive about his feelings."

"If robots have feelings," Tammy adds in thought.

Just then, SpongeTron was sneaking through the Neutron exhibit to find the basement where the SpongeBots are located. When he sees someone walking by, he immediately jumps into a trashcan and remains unnoticed. Suddenly, SpongeTron's legs spring out from the bottom of the trashcan and his arms come out from the top as he holds the can up and continues walking through the museum.

He soon finds the same door he went in before and springs out of the trashcan and quickly goes inside the room before closing the door behind him.

SpongeTron turns on the lights to find the weary yet deactivated SpongeBots. He puts his hand in one of his holes and takes out the two nanobots that were inside.

"Well, here we are, guys." SpongeTron said as he held the two nanobots in his palm. "The dark small room that's holding…our fellow robots inside."

SpongeTron looked on the verge of hyperventilating again until N-1 slapped his head. "Get a grip, bolts-for-brains. Remember the plan we told you about."

"Oh right," SpongeTron nodded. He pushes a button to release the SpongeBots.

But before they could be released, a computer voice asks. "Voice recognition required. What is the password?"

"'Password'?" N-2 repeated.

"Oh right," SpongeTron remembered, "Darry activated me by scanning with his ghost DNA. Looks like Neutron sealed it with a password a long time ago in case an evil fiend wants to use them for evil."

"Oh great." N-1 said in frustration. "Now how are we supposed to get them out?"

"Hmmm…is it," SpongeTron wondered and reverts his voice to that of Jimmy's, "Ultralord?"

"Password accepted," the voice answered and releases the SpongeBots from their glass cases. Soon, their bodies whirred; their eyes glowed, and become activated once again. They hop from their displays to face SpongeTron and the nanobots.

SpongeTron smiled in admiration. "They're alive!"

"And kinda creepy." N-2 commented uncomfortably.

* * *

During this time, SpongeTron 280 was showing the visitors more of the displays. "And that concludes the Neutron exhibit."

"Awww..." Tammy and her fan-club groaned in disappointment. Darry and Tommy grin to each other while silently giggling.

"Now, any q-q-questions?" SpongeTron 280 asked when everyone hears a loud scream.

"It sounded like it was coming from outside," Tammy realized.

"Nicktoons, let's go," Darry urged them as they exit the museum.

* * *

Once they reach outside, the Nicktoon go to where the scream came from. It was a woman. "What is it, Miss?" Tommy asked.

"It's my kitty," the woman informed them, "My cat is struck in a tree." She points up where the cat is leaning on a branch.

"Don't worry." Darry easily said as he waved his hand and changed into ghost form. "We can get it down easily." Darry floats up into the air to locate the cat. "Here kitty. Come on out, kitty," he called out. The cat hissed at him, refusing to let go of the branch.

Tommy backed away in fright and cautioned, "Look out, Dar. It'll kill you!"

Darry scoffs at Tommy for his fear of cats. "Chillax dude. It's just a small cat, what harm can it do?" Darry reached out from the cat again. "Come on, kitty, I'll get you down." The cat scrunched up and as Darry reached out for it. But its eyes widen when the tree began to shake.

From down below, the now active SpongeBots were shaking the bottom of the tree. "What?" Tammy and Tommy both exclaimed in shock at seeing the robots.

The SpongeBots suddenly began to climb up the tree as one used its claw the snap off the tree branch the cat was sitting on. The cat screeches falling off the branch when the woman catches it in her hands. "Oh, my poor baby," the woman cried happily, cuddling her pet. The cat, however, was shaky from its near-death experience.

"Feline has been apprehended and returned to owner," a SpongeBot said in a monotone.

"Mission accomplished," the other spoke in the same tone.

"A job well-done, SpongeBots 5 and 6," SpongeTron said cheerfully as he walked into the scene.

The twins glare at him. "SpongeTron, did you reactivate those robots?" Tammy yelled out.

"Well, yes." SpongeTron answered with a nervous grin. "But for a good cause."

"Oh thank you so much for saving my kitty," the woman thanked the two SpongeBots before leaving. "Come on, sweetums. Let's go home and give you a bath."

SpongeTron smiled in satisfaction. "See there?" SpongeTron proclaims, "If I didn't activate those SpongeBots, that cat would have lost one of its nine lives."

"But that's not the point." Darry said as he landed on the ground next to his friends. "What if Jimmy found out about this? He was the one who deactivated them."

"And he said they were defective." Tammy added. "What if something bad happens?"

"No problem," SpongeTron put his hand out. "My new friends and I got it covered."

"'New friends'?" the three kids repeated in question.

* * *

In an unknown location, the nanobots are inside an area similar to inside of the JimTech they piloted. There are thousands of screens everywhere that is in a POV of each SpongeBot. The nanobots were at the controls and monitoring them, focusing on a SpongeBot cam that watched SpongeTron and his human friends. N-2 chuckled and said, "This is perfect. This has to be our best idea yet. That little yellow robot doesn't even suspect a thing."

"Let's continue with our aiding the humans." N-1 suggested. "Once the Creator sees what's happening. He'll be most pleased."

* * *

It looks like SpongeTron will be getting more than he bargained for when it comes to robot freedom. Review what you think and stay tuned for the next part.


	9. I, SpongeBot: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 04: I, SpongeBot**

**Plot: **_SpongeTron finds an early prototype of the ST units known as SpongeBots who were disbanded a long time ago. Fearing his deactivation and wanting to prove himself as one of Jimmy's successful inventions, SpongeTron reactivates the SpongeBots with the aid of the genius' psycho nanobots. He does not know however that the SpongeBots are disbanded for a reason, especially when his robot brethren want something from him._

**Part 2**

* * *

The next morning, Jimmy just woke up from his bed. He was still sleepy from repairing the two SpongeTrons. "Coffee sir?" a monotone voice asked which a pincher hands Jimmy a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Jimmy groggily said as he took the mug and drank a sip of the coffee, only for his eyes to widen afterwards.

Jimmy jerks his head to find three SpongeBots in front of him: one holding a breakfast tray, the second hold a hanger of his clothes, and the third holding a towel and toothbrush. In shock, Jimmy screams so loudly that it alerts Goddard from on the edge of his bed, and can possibly be heard all the way from outside.

Immediately, SpongeTron flew through the window in Jimmy's bedroom. "Neutron, are you al-" but he gasped to see the three SpongeBots "helping" him.

"Would you like some eggs?" the first SpongeBot said and slammed Jimmy's face with the tray.

Next, the third SpongeBot forcibly brushed Jimmy's face to his dismay. "Teeth all clean, sir." it said.

Finally, the second SpongeBot hung Jimmy with a hanger by the undershirt and carried him in his closet. He closed the door and spoke out. "Your clothes are ready and prepared."

SpongeTron walked over to the closet with a concerned look as Jimmy asked from inside, "I don't suppose you have anything to do with this, SpongeTron." SpongeTron just chuckled anxiously when a now dressed Jimmy opens the closet door from the inside and gives the robot a severe look.

"I've been thinking lately about my previous robot brethren and decided we should give them a second chance. So, I freed them," SpongeTron admitted in a humble tone.

"SpongeTron, there was a specific reason those SpongeBots were deactivated." Jimmy sternly told him. "Unlike you, they had malfunctions. They don't function like you and their haywiring can be dangerous to those nearby."

"So they gave you a bad breakfast and locked you in the closet, so what?" SpongeTron crossed his arms, "It's not a problem is it?"

"NEUTRON!" Danny's voice screamed that echoed through Jimmy's bedroom. The shout came from outside.

Jimmy and SpongeTron went down to see Timmy and Danny along with their children. Danny has pieces of toilet paper stick on his face (apparently some razor incident) while Timmy has the same angry look as the halfa.

"Lemme guess," Jimmy asked uncertain, "You two get the same wake-up call as I did?"

"I thought these robots would belong to you." Timmy said to Jimmy with a glare.

"What happened?" SpongeTron asked.

"Well, I was doing my daily routine in the bathroom when one of your psycho robots tried to cut my face off with a razor!" Danny gritted his teeth as he pointed at his face.

Jimmy daggered at SpongeTron, who shrugged innocently and said, "Well, his head's still on his shoulders, right?"

"What about you?" Jimmy asked Timmy.

"I was in my car to go to work when one of those robots decided to take the wheel and end up crashing my car." Timmy furiously explained as he pointed to a hovercar crashed against a large tree. "Do you know how much that's gonna cost to fix?"

"Hey, Timmy could wish his car to be fixed," SpongeTron reminded him of his fairies.

"Look what happened to my dolly!" Tammy yelled holding up a cut-up doll that looks like Jimmy. "I was playing with my Jimmy doll and decided to get a drink. When I got back, he was lying there with stuffing sticking out!" Tommy whistled in an uptight manner, holding scissors behind his back.

"They also tried to cut off my hair." Darry angrily pointed out. "Do you know how long it took me to grow it like this? Now I'm missing a chunk of it thanks to them."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," SpongeTron passed it aside when Darry takes off his hat to show him. Near the top of his head in the back was a bald spot from where his hair was cut off. SpongeTron yelped in surprise as Darry bitterly puts his hat back on. "Well, they were just trying to help." SpongeTron still insisted.

Cosmo and Wanda were about to wave their wands to fix Timmy's car, but two SpongeBots suddenly snatched the wands. "Fix objects for humans," they said as they bang the wands on the ground. They pass the crooked wands back to the fairies. They start to wave their wands, but their magic backfired and shocked them.

Timmy frowned at this and glared at SpongeTron. "Still think they're helpful?"

SpongeTron thought about the things the SpongeBots did to them, but selfishly retorted. "Of course they are. Besides, it's you humans that are the problem."

"WHAT?" everyone yelled in shocked.

"We, ST units, were programmed to help everyone in your worlds, but how can we if the humans don't appreciate the things we've done for them?"

"But we thank you for all the things you do, SpongeTron," Tammy retaliated.

"Maybe you guys, but not EVERYONE ELSE!" SpongeTron screamed at them.

"SpongeTron, enough of this!" Jimmy hollered back, "Now you gather all of these SpongeBots and deactivate them now or else!"

SpongeTron huffed and turned his back at him. "Or else what?"

"I'll shut you and every one of these ST units," Jimmy threatened, "And put all of you away for good!"

SpongeTron gasped as Darry, the Turner twins, and their folks now have concerned looks instead of furious looks. "Maybe the ST program was a bad idea," Jimmy snarled and scornfully stomped back to his house. Before he goes inside, he sprouts out, "And I mean it! Shut down all of those SpongeBots before the end of the day or you're back in the basement like the rest of them!" Then, he slams the door shut.

"Ooh…" everyone said, unnerved. SpongeTron gulped now afraid of what will happen to him and every ST unit.

* * *

The robot didn't know the nanobots spied on him through one of the SpongeBots and have listened to their whole conversation. "The Creator is still not pleased with all the good being done." N-2 pointed out. "And he's even threatening the deactivation of the naive square robot."

"Ooh, I knew this was a bad idea from the start. Why did you put me up to this?" N-1 blamed his fellow bot.

"Hey! I'm just the stewardess here for this module," N-2 excused.

"There must be a way to please the Creator. Let's think," N-1 said wondering, "Why does the Creator praise the work of the square robot and his cloned units?"

"Because they're helpful?" N-2 guessed.

"No, we tried that. It didn't work."

N-2 held his chin in thought. "Perhaps there's something we're missing."

* * *

SpongeTron sighs in sadness, seeing his plan didn't work out. Darry patted SpongeTron on the back. "Hey, it's alright, ST."

"Oh it's no use, guys," SpongeTron bowed his head, "I tried to do something that'll prevent my worst fear from coming. Instead, I made it happen."

Tommy turned to his father with a pleading look. "Dad, we can't let this happen to him."

"Don't fret, Tommy," Timmy assured, "Jimmy's just cranky cuz he woke up. Besides, the plan is simple. We gather and shut down all of the SpongeBots."

"There's no point," SpongeTron sighed, "I'll still be deactivated and put in that dark room again even if I clear off all the SpongeBots. We're just like what everyone says, we're failures."

"Don't say that, SpongeTron," Tammy snapped at him. "So they're malfunctioned previous versions of you. You're still one of our best friends and you got something that those SpongeBots don't have."

"Yeah, what's that?"

The kids and adults think about a certain thing Tammy told about. Tommy points his finger up. "The Upgrade Chip!"

"Yeah!" Darry agreed excitedly. "The Weapon Upgrade Chip that lets you do all the gnarly stuff! You're the only one of your kind that has it."

SpongeTron still didn't seem to be cheering up. "Yeah, so what if I am? And what if I use it to help people and save the day? I'm still gonna be shut down and nobody will even care." The gang watches as SpongeTron mopes down and walks away.

* * *

However, the nanobots found out through the SpongeBot that watched them. "Did you hear that? The square robot has the Weapon Upgrade Chip!" N-2 announced.

"Of course!" N-1 realized, "What we're missing is the chip. It's the key to program the SpongeBots to help people and please the Creator."

"Now all we have to do is rip it out of the square robot." N-2 said positively until he stopped and considered this. "Although, it will be unfair considering that he was the one who freed us and aided us in pleasing the Creator."

The two nanobots stared at each other for a moment. But then shrug it off. "Eh," then they went to proceed with their plan.

* * *

In downtown Retroville, the Nicktoons with Danny and Timmy (minus SpongeTron) are rounding up the SpongeBots and preventing them from causing any problems. SpongeTron 911 aided them by blowing his whistle and signaling the SpongeBots. "That's it! To the left. One at the time, people!"

One SpongeBot was holding up a pacifier which the baby in the carriage cried. "Kids should not play with objects unsupervised," it spoke when Darry phased from the ground behind him. He spots the OFF switch on the SpongeBot's back and turns him off. Soon, the SpongeBot deactivates and lets go of the pacifier.

"If SpongeTron saw this, he'd totally flip his lid." Darry mentioned, a bit weary. "You know how he feels about all this."

"We're also saving him." Tommy mentioned. "If Neutron wants all these robots back in the basement, then we'll do that. SpongeTron won't be in trouble anymore and Neutron won't shut him down."

"You got a point," Darry nods and proceeds to shut down more of the SpongeBots.

* * *

Near the Candy Bar, SpongeTron sighs in disappointment, watching as his fellow robots are shut down one by one. SpongeTron turns his hand into a cellphone and tries to call Jimmy. _"This is Jimmy Neutron speaking,"_ the receiver responded, _"If you are listening, I am not available right now. Leave a message after the beep."_

At the beep, SpongeTron answers. "Commander Neutron, are you there? I'm sorry that I freed all the SpongeBots. All I wanted was to please you and to ensure that we SpongeTrons are functioning as perfectly as you say we are…"

* * *

SpongeTron was unaware that Jimmy was listening to his message. He did not return the call for he was busy still fixing SpongeTron 363 and 636. He continued to hear SpongeTron's voice. _"I was afraid that you'll shut me down like the SpongeBots and end up in that creepy dark-"_ Jimmy hears hyperventilating from the speaker.

* * *

Back at the Candy Bar, SpongeTron relaxes. "But is it true about what you said? That we're the perfect unit you and the Creator dreamt of? I'm still unsure. After what I saw, everyone hates us even more since the SpongeBots arrived. So let me ask, how can we prove to the humans of our helpfulness?" The robot hears a zooming noise and looks to see two SpongeBots approach him from the sky and land on the ground. Strangely, their eyes glowed red.

"Oh, it's you guys. Sorry, but Neutron commanded me to shut you down." SpongeTron told them, not noticing he was still messaging Jimmy.

"Come with us, square one," one of the SpongeBots said in a threatening tone.

"No thanks, SpongeBot 703. I'm calling someone," SpongeTron said when a laser almost blasted his head off.

"There is no option." SpongeBot 703 said. "You will come with us or perish."

"Huh? Are you guys alright?" SpongeTron said, feeling intimidated by his fellow bots.

"Give us your Weapon Upgrade Chip," the robot beside his counterpart, SpongeBot 702, demanded and his arms shift into a buzz-saw, "Or we shall rip it from your CPU circuit-board by circuit-board."

SpongeTron backed away as the two robots rise up their dismantling weapons.

* * *

Back in the lab, Jimmy has heard the strange threats and begins to hear static and SpongeTron's screams of terror. _"No, no. Please! Help!" _he hear lasers and a buzz-saw. _"Someone help! HELP!"_ Then, the call clicks._ "Message has ended."_

After the message, Jimmy's face was full of shock as he turns back to the former Krusty Krab employee bots. "What are we gonna do?" SpongeTron 363 asked frantically.

"001's gonna be dismantled by the SpongeBots!" 636 yelped fearfully.

"That doesn't make sense," Jimmy said unconvinced. "Sure, the SpongeBots are dangerous, but they wouldn't harm any human or robot intentionally." He tries to figure out what's wrong when he observes something missing at the corner of his lab. He walks to the run to find an empty box where the nanobots once were. "Where are the nanobots?" His eyes widen once he realizes what's really going on. "Oh no."

"What should we do, Neutron?" 363 asked in worry.

Jimmy looks at the two ST units, having an idea. "We save SpongeTron 001 and dismantle the SpongeBots-but not without an upgrade..."

* * *

Back in downtown, Retroville, Danny and Timmy continued to shut down more of the SpongeBots. "A hundred down and hundreds more to go," Danny sighed in exhaustion.

"It makes me wonder how Neutron was able to fit them all in one basement." Timmy thought out loud.

"Hey Dad, we took out fifty more SpongeBots," Darry informed them with Tommy and Tammy.

"Oh good, just great," Timmy said sarcastically, "How can this get any worse?"

Suddenly, they hear a scream and see SpongeTron zoom past them with his rocket boots with by the two crazed SpongeBots in pursuit. "Was that just...SpongeTron?" Danny asked in disbelief.

SpongeTron flew around the buildings in hopes to outrun them, but the SpongeBots are just as fast as him. "Stop, SpongeTron! We wish to help you!" SpongeBot 702 called out.

"That is why we must dismantle you!" SpongeBot 703 also called out.

SpongeTron looks back to see the two SpongeBots gaining on him. "I hate to do this to my robot brethren…" His arm turns into a sonic cannon and aims, "But I have no choice!" He blasts SpongeBot 702 into bits and next he blasted 703 outta the sky. SpongeTron lands safely on the ground as the remains of the two robots scattered.

Darry, Tommy, Tammy, Danny, and Timmy ran up to him. "SpongeTron, what happened?" Tammy urged to know.

"'What happened?'" SpongeTron repeated then shouted hysterically. "I'll tell you what happened! Those psycho SpongeBots tried to pull out my wiring! That's what happened!"

"They attacked you?" Danny questioned suspiciously. "But how? Jimmy never mentioned they were hostile."

"Well…" Tommy shrugs looking at the destroyed SpongeBots, "At least those two are gone and won't cause you any harm."

Tommy was wrong on the other hand when a SpongeBot grabs SpongeTron from behind and holds him up high. Its eyes glowed red like the other two. "Give up the chip, SpongeTron," it ordered.

SpongeTron screamed as he flailed in the air. "Aaah! Somebody, stop him!"

That's when electricity surged through the SpongeBot painfully and he deactivates, letting go of SpongeTron. Behind him, was 911 holding a taser device.

"Phew!" SpongeTron panted in relief, "Thanks 911."

"Pleasure," 911 spoke in a solemn tone, "No bot pulls the wirings of my fellow clone, unless he broke the rules of course.

Tammy bends down at the fried SpongeBot, poking him with a stick to make sure he stays deactivated. She recognized something. "Hey, didn't we shut down this SpongeBot already?"

"They must've reactivated themselves." Timmy guessed. "But how?"

Suddenly, all the inactive SpongeTrons they had shut down, reactivated again as they rose from the ground with red eyes. "Get SpongeTron," they said, snapping their pinchers and marching toward SpongeTron.

SpongeTron gulps and backs away behind the group as they get ready to defend themselves against the upcoming mob of evil robots.

"Get SpongeTron! Get SpongeTron!" the SpongeBots chanted as more of them reactivated and outnumbered the gang. Having no choice, the Nicktoons ran away as the army of SpongeBots chase after them.

They scream in terror as they continued to run from the evil SpongeBots. Darry spots a corner in the alley. "This way!" he called to his friends and father and flew into the alley. The rest quickly followed as the group of SpongeBots past them. The team decided to find a way into the alley, only to meet a dead end.

"We're trapped!" Tommy shouted as the SpongeBots came closer.

"So we'll fight our way through." Danny told them.

But SpongeTron was looking concerned about something. "It wasn't supposed to be this way." he whispered to himself. "They said they knew what they were doing." then his eyes widen with an idea.

He turns his back on the group while they were preoccupied and stretched his arms to the top of the building, and pulled himself up out of the alley unnoticed.

"Sorry SpongeTron, but it looks like we're gonna have to fight your robot bret-" Darry turns around to see him missing. "SpongeTron?"

The group looks around to see SpongeTron not here. "Great! ST ditched us…AGAIN!" Tommy groaned, "I knew we shouldn't have trusted that robot."

* * *

SpongeTron reached the top of the building. "I gotta talk to them, but I have to find them, then I have to reach Neu-" SpongeTron gulped when three more SpongeBots aim their blasters at him.

"You aren't going anywhere, SpongeTron," SpongeBot 43 said.

"Not without the chip," another, SpongeBot 65, demanded.

SpongeTron screams as they charge their weapons to finish him off. But before they can, the four robots hear a noise and look up to spot an unidentified flying object. "Look, up in the sky," the third, SpongeBot 12, pointed.

"It's a bird," 43 guessed dully.

"No, a plane," 65 also predicts.

SpongeTron looks closer and gasped to see who the object was. "It's…" then, something splat on his hat. SpongeTron takes a sample of whatever fell on his hat and tastes it. "…Mayonnaise?"

The unidentified object was no other than, SpongeTron 363, who flew with apparently, mayonnaise-powered jet boots. He lands on the building to face the three SpongeBots. 363 raises his hands that turn into condiment blasters. "Taste ketchup and mustard, you diabolical fiends!" he shouted and squirted the sauces at them. The condiments splattered all over SpongeBot 43's face, causing him to stumble back over the edge of the building.

SpongeBots 65 and 12 aim at 363 when SpongeTron 636 jumped in front of him. He takes out his mop and twirls it like a staff while screeching in battle cry.

The two SpongeBots aimlessly march toward SpongeTron 636 with their blasters charging. But 636 leapt towards them and hit SpongeBot 12 with his mop off the building. Then he kicked SpongeBot 65 off the building as well with a karate cry.

"363! 636!" SpongeTron cried out happily yet confused, "But how?"

"We heard you were in trouble." SpongeTron 363 answered. "So we came here to help you."

"Neutron upgraded us with fighting moves and weapons so we can come to your aid," 636 added while making karate poses.

Then, Jimmy appeared as he flew to the good SpongeTrons with his hovercar. He hopped off his contraption and walked to SpongeTron. "And something tells me you had an accomplice help you release the SpongeBots. Maybe two…" he said dourly, making the robot sheepish.

SpongeTron nervously chuckled. "Us robots have to stick together...in some cases."

"Where are they?" Jimmy demanded to know.

"At the old abandoned radio station." SpongeTron reluctantly answered. "They're using the radio tower to broadcast a signal to the SpongeBots. I was gonna go there right now to see what was going wrong."

"Alright, then let's both go," Jimmy said, going back in his hovercar. SpongeTron obeyed and jumps in the hovercar beside Jimmy. "You two help Danny and the others and stop the SpongeBots," Jimmy commanded the other two ST units.

"Yes sir!" SpongeTron 363 and 636 said with a salute before running off the building.

Jimmy flew the hovercar with a serious look as SpongeTron sat next to him silently; thinking about the trouble he caused that would make Jimmy true to his word about deactivating him as punishment.

"So, does that mean you're gonna deactivate me and the SpongeTrons after all this?" SpongeTron asked sullenly.

"We'll talk about this later," Jimmy scorned, "Right now, we have to reach that tower and stop the nanobots. With them and the SpongeBots freed, who knows what they can cause next..."

Eventually, they were able to reach the radio tower, but it was guarded by two SpongeBot. "Get SpongeTron," they said, raising their blasters.

"Bark! Bark!" Goddard (who accompanied Jimmy of course) takes out an ion blaster and takes out the two SpongeBots and Jimmy was able to get inside the tower.

* * *

One of the damaged SpongeBots was able to get visual of them which was viewed by the nanobots inside the tower. "Oh look, it seems that the Creator is impressed with all the work we've done and came all this way to congratulate us!" N-2 said clapping his hands.

N-1 rolls his eyes and bangs his fist, "Or…he is teaming up with the square robot to interfere with our plans and still hates us."

They hear a loud banging from behind. The nanobots turn to see Jimmy and SpongeTron burst out of the door. They look around to find the large room abandoned, but spot see the control panel where the two nanobots are.

"Still as psychotic as ever about proving your significance I see." Jimmy said to the two nanobots.

"Oh Creator! What brings you here?" N-2 asked.

"I'm here to bring you back under lockdown and clean up this mess you and SpongeTron both caused."

"But Creator, we only did what you wanted," N-1 exhorted, "We reactivated the SpongeBots so they can serve their purpose to help you and the humans. Isn't that what you programmed them for?"

"Yes. But sometimes, inventions can have bugs that can't be fixed. That's why I made SpongeTron. He's the perfect example of what an assisting droid to mankind should be. And thanks to him and the other models, things have been functioning perfectly. And you two are one of those models with bugs that just can't be fixed." SpongeTron glanced up at Jimmy, who smiled back at him. SpongeTron smiles back, accepting his approval.

"But Creator, we can be fixed," N-2 pleaded.

"Yes, if we dismantle the yellow robot and yank out his Weapon Upgrade Chip," N-1 told pressed four buttons. Suddenly, four more SpongeBots are released and corner Jimmy, SpongeTron, and Goddard.

Two of the SpongeBots grab SpongeTron, and the other two grab Jimmy and pull him away, throwing him in a broom closet and shutting the door.

"You'll be safe in there, Creator, until we pull the chip out of the square robot." N-2 called out while Jimmy tried opening the door, but it was locked from the outside.

The other SpongeBots throw SpongeTron onto an operating table and strap him down. Goddard barked and attempted to help, but was blasted into a wall by one of the SpongeBots. The four SpongeBots lean closer to SpongeTron in a small dark space while releasing lethal operating tools. "Oh no. It's just as I feared...being cornered in a dark small room and crowded in a dark small space about to be dismantled." He starts hyperventilating again. "What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?"

Luckily, the SpongeBot didn't destroy Goddard completely as his eyes focused on them with Jimmy looking through Goddard's POV with his watch. "Leapin' Leptons. Goddard's weapon circuitry is damaged and SpongeTron's gonna be-" Then, Jimmy fixed onto SpongeTron with a determinate look. "No…I'm not gonna let this happen… Goddard, speaker mode."

SpongeTron screams as one SpongeBot closes in on him with a buzzsaw when. "SpongeTron, can you hear me? Do you copy?" a voice called.

"Neutron? Is that you?" SpongeTron asked and looked where the voice came from.

It was Goddard. "That's right," Jimmy's voice spoke through Goddard.

SpongeTron screamed once more. "AAGGH! It's the second thing I feared… Goddard turned against his master and ATE HIM!"

"No, I'm okay, but I'm still locked in the closet," Jimmy spoke again with a mike on his watch. "I'm speaking through Goddard. Now listen up, do you wanna prove to me you're not a failure?"

"Yes!" SpongeTron franticly cried out as one of the SpongeBots pointed to a spot on his chest, telling the other SpongeBot where to cut. "More than anything!"

"Then, do exactly as I say," Jimmy ordered. SpongeTron nodded. "SpongeTron, sonic cannon!"

SpongeTron listened and his right arm turned into an arm cannon. This released his arm from the strap as he aimed at the SpongeBot with the buzzsaw and blasted the SpongeBot in pieces. "Beamsword!" Jimmy commanded again, stating the same demonstration he did few days earlier at the museum.

SpongeTron turned his arm into a beamsword next, and used it to slice the straps off his body, freeing himself as he stood on the operating table. "Extendo arms." Jimmy ordered.

SpongeTron aims both his arms at the two SpongeBots left and right of him. Immediately, he punches both of the flawed robots with his extended arms.

But the last SpongeBot jumped at him and attempted to grab his chip. "Rocket boots!" SpongeTron heard Jimmy say. SpongeTron raises his foot. Instantly, his foot morphed into his rocket boot and activates it, torching the SpongeBot's face.

The SpongeBot lets go of SpongeTron and falls on the floor with a blackened face. "And finally..." Jimmy said with a smirk. "Robo-Chargers."

"What?" SpongeTron exclaimed in shock. "But Commander...remember what happened last time?"

As SpongeTron was distracted by Jimmy, the nanobots watched and looked at the damaged SpongeBots. "Blast! The square robot is impervious to the SpongeBots."

"Because he's superior to them whatsoever?" N-2 guessed.

"There must be something these SpongeBots have to defeat the square one," N-1 said, examining the functions of the SpongeBots. "But what?"

N-2 looks and notices something. "Hey, there's something you don't see every day."

N-1 looked at the function N-2 examined. "Ooh…this is good. Let's use it!"

"SpongeTron, the Robo-Chargers are the only weapons capable of taking out the SpongeBots in a wide range," Jimmy instructed SpongeTron. "With it, we can shut them down for good. Luckily, they didn't discover the one modification I built in your prototype."

"Thank Neptune for that." SpongeTron smiled in relief until he curiously asked. "Wait, what modification would that be?"

Suddenly, one SpongeBot was still activated as he rose up. It raised its arms up as the three malfunctioning but damaged SpongeBots joined him. Suddenly, they jump into the air and begin to merge with each other. SpongeTron and Goddard watch in horror as the four SpongeBots combined into a large SpongeBot mecha. "Get SpongeTron!" it bellowed in a deep voice.

"Hey, I didn't know we can do that!" SpongeTron said, impressed by this new function.

"You can't." Jimmy mentioned. "That's a technique designed specifically into the SpongeBot program."

SpongeTron gasped in shock. "Oh no!" but then he glared and angrily shouted, "And you didn't give ME the ability to do that? I thought SpongeTrons were supposed to be better! But why give them the function to grow bigger and stronger?"

"I had to make room for SpongeBob's quirky personality and charm." Jimmy explained. "But that's beside the point. You need to take that thing down and there's only one way to do it."

The SpongeBot mecha raised up a large arm. SpongeTron and Goddard run away only to be slammed by the mecha's arm. When he raises its arm back up, SpongeTron winces in pain to see his foot damaged. "My rocket boot!" he cried, seeing he is unable to fly away from the big thing.

Goddard whined when Jimmy speaks through him. "SpongeTron! Are you…alright?" his voice spoke, but in a distorted tone with static.

SpongeTron limped toward Goddard. "Goddard's vocal processors are damaged!"

"SpongeTron!" Jimmy's staticy voice said through Goddard. "Use...Robo-Chargers!"

"But-but," SpongeTron stammered, "What if I screw up like last time? What if I fail you? What if I can't save anyone?"

"Just...do it!" Jimmy shouted as the voice began to die down. "I trust you... do good."

Next, there was static as Goddard was unable to retain Jimmy's voice. SpongeTron pet Goddard, remembering Jimmy's words and knowing what he has to do. "Goddard, fly me up there!" he told the robot dog. Goddard slowly stood up and shook himself out before SpongeTron hopped on his back and the robot dog used his rockets to fly him and SpongeTron up toward the SpongeBot.

The SpongeBot swings its arms around them, but Goddard managed to dodge its attacks. "I only got one shot at this," SpongeTron said and both his arms revert to electric plugs…the Robo-Chargers. He raises the weapons up in the air and began to collect static and form an orb of electrical energy.

* * *

Meanwhile, back outside, the Nicktoons were surrounded by a crowd of SpongeBots who were about to blast them with their ray guns. Tommy turned to Darry and said, "Darry, as my best friend, there's something I want you to know...I broke your hoverboard."

"You WHAT?" Darry shouted in shock.

* * *

In the radio tower, SpongeTron charged up a large orb of energy. The SpongeBot attacks when SpongeTron aims and releases the electric orb at the mecha. It hits the SpongeBot making it spark uncontrollably with energy as it affects and ruins everything around it, including the nanobots' control panel.

* * *

Outside, the radio tower sends a surge of shock waves that spread throughout Retroville. The SpongeBots were able to attack the Nicktoons as the shock wave hits them. They froze up as their bodies whirred and shut down, their bodies collapsing as more SpongeBots deactivated once hit by the surge of unstable energy.

The Nicktoons and SpongeTrons who aid them, look at the fallen SpongeBots. "001 did it," 636 realized, "He and Neutron stopped the SpongeBots!"

Timmy kicked one of the deactivated SpongeBots to see if they were really shut down. "Yeah," he said with a smile. "They really did do it. Everyone's safe."

* * *

Back at what remains of the radio tower, due to the destructive energy, SpongeTron was covered in black soot, who was taken aback by his stunning weapon. Goddard, who was alright, walks up to the robot and licks his face, making SpongeTron giggle.

"Oh, now look what you've done, dim-witted square robot." N-1 said in disappointment. "You ruined everything. Now the Creator will always be disappointed with us."

"It's no fair! No fair at all!" N-2 whined when the two nanobots are pulled into Goddard's electromagnet. Jimmy opens the closet door (since like everything else, is damaged) and looked at the nanobots in Goddard's clutches.

"So what am I gonna do with you?" Jimmy pondered, "Looks like locking you two up won't do any good."

"Please Creator, accept our apologies," N-1 pleaded.

"All we wanted was to please you, Creator!" N-2 also pleaded, "Is that so much to ask?" SpongeTron was agape, realizing the nanobots are the same as him (without the psychotic manner).

"What are you gonna do with us?"

"You're not gonna put us in that small box...in that dark space…" N-2 starts to hyperventilate when N-1 slaps him out of it. "Are you?"

Jimmy held his chin in thought. "Hmm...I think I have a solution that will benefit us all. I'll put you both someplace where people other than me can appreciate you."

* * *

The next day, the nanobots are placed back in the box, only it was a glass case viewed by a larger audience. "These are Nanobots N-1 and N-2," SpongeTron 280 informed them, "First created as Jimmy Neutron's bodyguards to defend himself from Terry Finster and later updated to fix errors. However, their bugs were destructive and psychotic that they beat up Jimmy's classmates and tried to delete everyone on Earth. They also tried to help his father with his Malibu Death Machine only to end in chaos as well. Jimmy, of course, thwarted their schemes."

"Ooooh!" everyone said in awe as they eyed the two nanobots in the case.

"And lately, they controlled an army of our previous ST units and tried to 'help' the town," 280 continued, "Like most of Jimmy's inventions; they failed and resulted in destruction. However, they were foiled by Neutron and two of his greatest inventions...Goddard and SpongeTron 001."

The audience applauds for the nanobots along with SpongeTron and Goddard in their displays. "Did you see that? The Creator has found a purpose for us that benefits the world!" N-1 said proudly.

"Yes! Best of all, the Creator loves me again!" N-2 cheered when N-1 smacks him on the head.

Then a bunch of flashes appear from the cameras being used by the guests to take pictures of the nanobots. However, the flashes became too bright which they had to shield their eyes from. "Hey, can't you read?" N-1 shouted as he pointed to a sign below the case. "'No flash photography'!" However, the flashes continued, nearly blinding the lenses in the nanobots' eyes as the excited crowd took more and more pictures.

SpongeTron jumped from his display with Goddard and stood next to Jimmy and Tammy and Tommy.

"This is great!" SpongeTron said excitedly. "I'm even more popular than before." but then he got a cautious look and turned to Jimmy. "But just to be sure, you're not deactivating me, are you?"

Jimmy sighed and said, "No, SpongeTron, of course not. You're one of my greatest inventions, remember? I admit, I might've been a bit harsh yesterday, but you proved yourself and fixed everything like you were programmed to do."

"Really?" SpongeTron asked with big eyes.

"Of course," Jimmy smiled and turned away with the Turner twins, "Now come on, you two. Let's review my schematics for the new SpongeBorg..."

SpongeTron immediately became shocked, "The new what?"

"Just kidding," Jimmy said slyly before walking away.

SpongeTron chuckled. "I get it. That's really fu-HEY!"

* * *

It's a happy end for everyone- well, almost everyone. Hope you enjoyed this story and leave your thoughts and comments. Stick around for the next story "Attack of the Killer Plants".


	10. Attack of the Killer Plants: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 05: Attack of the Killer Plants**

**Plot:** _During the hottest day of the year,_ _Darry accidentally awakens Undergrowth, who was previously defeated by Danny Phantom years ago. Now he's back and takes over HQ. With his plants, he kidnaps Danny and other Nicktoon associates, replacing them with plant clones that require sapping their life energy from the originals in order to become stable. Undergrowth also kidnaps Yuki in order to create his new "daughter" and plant queen to his new realm, and SpongeTron to reprogram into a "human-whacker". Without Danny's ice powers to inherit, can Darry and friends save his sister and everyone in HQ before they become plant food?_

**Part 1**

* * *

It was a hot day in Retroville. Fellow Nicktoon, Tammy Turner, was planting flowers outside HQ. She wipes the sweat off her brow and waters a daisy. "There you go. That should help quench your thirst."

Suddenly, a soccer ball squashes the plant flat. Tammy squeals, but glares at Tommy, who grabs the ball. "I got it!" he called to his friends, playing soccer.

Tommy kicks the ball toward Yuki, who with Junior and Crash are up against the rival team: Darry, Twitchy, Kida, and SpongeTron. Yuki runs in one direction while dribbling the ball with her feet. "Heads up!" she shouts as she kicks the ball.

Crash catches the ball in time and heads towards Darry, who was the goalie. "Let's see y'all handle this one!" Crash shouts as he flips through the air and kicks the ball toward the goal.

Darry shoots a ghost ray from his finger deflecting the ball from the goal. Suddenly, something at superfast speed catches the ball and zooms past Crash. "Myball! Myball! Myball!" Twitchy was dribbling the ball toward the goal when it glowed with pink energy and flew away from him.

"It's my turn with the ball!" Kida said as she used her magic staff to steal the ball and start kicking it toward the goal. "Darry, Tommy, watch me!"

She kicks it and falls backwards on the ground while doing so and it flies toward the goal post where Junior was looking at the ground through his magnifying glass while wearing a sun hat. He turns to see the ball coming toward him through the object.

"AAAAHH!" Junior screamed loudly. But luckily, he kicked the ball away and it flew at incredible speed across the field and hit Darry into the opposing team's goal post.

"Goal!" Tommy shouted loudly.

"Yee-haw!" Crash cheered as he ran over to Junior, who was trembling. "You were better than a croc with a tail made of steel."

"Heh, it was nothing," Junior said, bashful.

"Hey Buster!" Crash called out to Buster who was reading a comic near the HQ doorway, "Wanna join us in soccer? We could use another team player!" Buster just looked at him with a dull frown and went back to reading his comic. "Suit yourself." Crash said with shrug as he cartwheeled away.

Darry slowly sat up after getting the wind knocking out of him by Junior's kick. SpongeTron grabbed his hand and helped him up. "You okay, Darry?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Darry said, holding up the ball. "Soccer isn't my thing." He throws the ball when his father, Danny, arrives. Danny looks away from his newspaper to see the soccer ball and catches it with his feet. He bounces the ball with ease.

"But it sure is your dad's thing." SpongeTron said in excitement before running away from Dar. "Mr. Fenton! Wanna be the new Goalie!"

This seemed to annoy Darry a bit. He took off his hat and wiped the sweat off his forehead before putting his hat back on. He went to sit on a bench next to a pitcher of lemonade. Kida walked over to him and noticed his now sulky behavior. "What's wrong, Dar?" she asked.

"Nothing." Darry answered calmly. "I guess I'm just little hot right now from the heat."

"You're lying," Kida said, touching her forehead, "I sense through the Jujus that something's wrong. It's okay to tell me. We're friends after all."

"It's nothing." Darry insisted as he poured a glass of lemonade. "I swear." he drank some lemonade, but noticed something. "Oh great. The ice is already melted."

"Oh here, let me help," Danny offered. He takes Darry's cup. With a finger, he shoots a small freeze ray that freezes the lemonade. "That should do it," Danny smiled and walks away whistling.

Darry suddenly frowns again until Kida holds up her glass of lemonade to him. "It's okay, Darry. You can use your powers to put ice in my drink."

Darry looked at Kida's drink. "I would, but…" he takes a deep breath and sighs. "Can you keep a secret? The truth is, I don't really-"

"Mr. Fenton!" Tammy called to Danny, who ran toward her. "Yuki's wrecking my flowers!"

"Hey," Yuki shrugs, "It's not my fault I'm stepping on your weeds. It's not like I'm gonna ruin Mother Nature."

"Well, you're ruining MY garden!" Tammy shouted angrily. "Jimmy will never see all the beautiful flowers I've grown if you all keep ruining them!"

"I see you don't have your mother's green thumb," Danny responded to his daughter, "Yuki, say sorry."

Yuki turned her head away as she glared with her arms crossed. Eventually she mumbled, "...Sorry."

"And Dar," Danny called out to him, "Neutron's got a mission for you inside."

"What is it?" Darry asked.

* * *

Inside HQ in a large hallway with many doors and a glass dome above them, Jimmy answered, "I'd like you to open the panels so we can try out our new solar powered generator."

"You want me to open the panels?" Darry asked again.

"Yeah, I temporarily turned off the electricity for the solar generator and since you can fly like your dad, I suppose you can go up there and open them manually."

Darry scoffed with a cocky smile. "No problem. This is something that even Junior can do."

Darry changed to ghost form and flew up just as Jimmy mentioned, "The panels are also made of titanium steel, so it may be a little heavy to move, so if you have trouble, just..."

"Relax, I said I would do it!" Darry interrupted as he grabbed a hold of the panel began to try and pull it open. However, this was easier said than done as he couldn't even get it to budge.

"Come on, Darry!" Jimmy rooted. "Use that ghostly strength!" Darry continued to try and open the panels, but he didn't seem to be using any possible strength that his ghost form was supposed to have. Jimmy began to cock an eyebrow at the zero progress being made. "Darry? Do you want me to call your father for help?

Darry widened his eyes. "No thanks!" he quickly called out. "I said I can handle it!" Darry tried once again to push the panels open on his own. He tried punching it, kicking it, and even using a crowbar, but nothing seemed to work for him.

Darry floated back to Jimmy in exhaustion and reverted back to human form. He pants as Jimmy rubs his chin. "That's weird. I assumed you would inherit Danny Phantom's super strength."

Once Darry settled down a bit, he responded, "I could've done it. It's just so hot in here, I wasn't at my game."

Jimmy smiled and rubbed Darry's head. "How about I offer you another job?"

* * *

Soon, Jimmy takes Darry to a dark room. "Where are we? What is this place?" Darry wondered when Jimmy turned on the lights revealing a room full of strange antiques and gadgetry each displayed in a glass case.

"Hey wait," Darry realized when he found some objects very familiar. "Is that Skulker's prototype suit? And that's Ember's guitar and Johnny 13's bike."

"That's right," Jimmy nodded, "This is the Hall of Villains. Every gadgetry, weapon, and doomsday device used by every one of our foes is stored in here."

Darry looked around and saw Professor Calamitous' robot suit, Plankton's robot krabby patty, and Mr. Crocker's fairy detector. "Dude, this is gnarly!" Darry said in awe, "I can't believe you kept all this stuff!"

"Tak got into this phase of collecting souvenirs from the villains we defeated when we were children." Jimmy explained. "However, we decided to keep everything since it did technically hold sentimental value."

Darry was holding up Pariah Dark's Crown of Fire, but threw it aside when he found something more interesting. "Ooh...what's that?" Darry pointed at a black box that's locked up and placed inside a glass case like the others.

Darry took off the dome to take a look, but Jimmy snatches it from him and puts it back. "That, you don't need to know," Jimmy said sternly, "Well, not yet anyway."

"What's inside?"

"Darrel, there's a reason why we preserved these items," Jimmy cautioned, "To prevent the Syndicate or any other villain from using them to create catastrophes. Each one of these can be very harmful and dangerous."

Darry didn't heed any attention to Jimmy. "Is it a ray gun? A detonator? A jewel that brings the dead back to life?"

"Worse than any of those put together." Jimmy said as he moved Darry away from the shelf. "And something that you will hopefully never have to face in your life."

"So you're giving me the mission to guard these dangerous items, sir?" Darry asked, saluting. However, Jimmy lends him a feather duster. Darry immediately slumped over in disappointment, realizing just what his mission really was. "Seriously?" he groaned.

"These have been gathering dust lately." Jimmy informed him. "Make sure everything in here is spotless, and be careful not to break anything. I need to get you father to help get those solar panels up and running."

Darry lets another groan and grabs the duster from Jimmy. "I knew you'd understand," Jimmy said, but before leaving the hall he instructs, "And I mean it, Dar. Be like your dad and DON'T touch anything."

Once Darry was alone, he reluctantly began to work and carefully dusts all the items and shelves. "'Be like your dad' he says." he angrily said to himself. "I couldn't do that even if I tried." He stops working and turns to the black box Jimmy had forbid.

Darry creeps toward the shelf. He smirked. "'Don't touch anything' huh?" he raises up his hand and turns it intangible, "This is technically not touching." Using his ability, he phases through the glass dome and takes the black box. Darry tries to opening it, but couldn't. "Locked huh?" Darry looks around to see no one watching him. He reaches into his pocket and takes out a small hairpin.

Taking a couple tries, Darry was able to open the box. "Gotcha!" he smiled, slowly opening the box to see what's inside. He frowns to see it was a small seed. "This is it?" he asked in disappointment. "The most dangerous thing than a detonator is a stupid seed? If I wanted one of these, I'd plant a garden like Tammy."

"Hey Dar!" a voice rang out alarming him. "Are you in there?"

Darry yelped who accidentally dropped the seed. He closes the box and phases it back inside the glass dome. Kida came to the Hall holding her glass of lemonade.

"Oh, here you are." Kida said in excitement. "Whatcha doing in here?"

"Uh, just helping Jimmy clean up." Darry quickly answered. "But I just finished. What's up?"

"We needed your help with something." Kida told him. "You're the only one who can help us."

"Alright," Darry agreed, deciding to leave this place, but bumps into Kida, making her spill her lemonade on the ground.

"Oops." Kida sheepishly said. "This is bad."

"Don't worry about it. I'll clean it up later." Darry grabs Kida's hand and drags her out. "Let's go." They exited the Hall of Villains but unknown to them, Kida's lemonade was spilled on the seed making it wet. Suddenly, the seed absorbs the liquid and starts glowing.

* * *

The two went outside in the hot sun where Darry became anxious. "What's wrong?" he asked Kida. "Did the Syndicate attack? Did aliens invade? Did we get robbed?"

"Of course not, silly." Kida answered with a laugh. "Crash came up with a great idea. Buster's spraying the ground with water from the hose and we're gonna ice skate. But since your dad's busy, we need you to use your powers to make ice."

Darry froze and starts sweating. "Yeah, about that..."

"Come on, Fenton!" Crash called out with the rest of the Nicktoons and Cadets showing up. "Use them freezin' powers so we can ice skate!"

"Iceskate! Iceskate! Iceskate!" Twitchy jumped up and down.

"What?" Yuki asked, "Darry doesn't have-" but Darry covers his sister's mouth.

"Junior!" Tammy shouted when Junior was pointing a magnifying glass at one of her flowers in the garden. "Look what you're doing!"

"What?" Junior asked in confusion. "I just wanted to look at the flowers close up." but when the sunlight hit the magnifying glass, it reflected a light that pointed at the flower and began to make it smoke and burn up. Tammy glared at Junior, who hid his magnifying glass. "Oopsie."

"Hey, here's a better idea," Darry suggested. "Why don't we all go inside HQ and find Neutron's freeze ray to do the job. How about it, guys?"

"But since we've known you, we've never seen you use ice powers like your dad." Tommy pointed out. "Come on already, I'm sweating here."

Darry became nervous again and spotted Buster wetting the ground with a garden hose, looking at Darry as if waiting for him to freeze the water. "Uh... look!" Darry pointed out, "A dwarf comet!"

Everyone looks back to see where the "comet" was. "I don't see any-" Tommy turned back to see Darry was gone. "Guess he didn't wanna do it."

"Yuki, why don't you get the freeze ray so we can skate?" Tammy said to her.

"Whatever," Yuki waved off and walks into HQ.

* * *

Later, Yuki finds herself in a lab, which was too dark to see. She looks around to find a freeze ray. As she takes a step forward, Yuki feels a strong presence nearby. She turns around but sees nothing. "Hello?" she calls out.

No one responds and assumes it's nothing, but continues looking around the room to find what she is looking for. Yuki hears something and turns to find what appears to be some sort of tentacle. "Dar? Is that you?" Yuki asked, "If it is, it's not funny." She backs away, but hits a counter. Yuki turns to find the freeze ray on the counter. "Oh, here it is. It's my lucky day," she smiled, but senses a strong evil presence behind her. She turns around to meet glowing red eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the Nicktoons and Cadets go inside HQ to find Jimmy, Timmy, Tak, and Danny. "Hey Mr. Neutron, can we borrow your freeze ray?" Crash asked him, "We wanna freeze the ground so we can go ice skating."

"We were gonna ask Darry." Tommy mentioned. "But when we did, he kinda freaked out and disappeared."

"We also asked Yuki," Tammy recalled, "But we haven't seen her since."

"I'll give it to you in a little bit." Jimmy told them. "Right now, I'm introducing the function of HQ through the use of solar power. A sunny day like today makes it the perfect time to try it out." Jimmy puts on his sunglasses and signals Danny. "Hit it!"

Danny uses ghost manipulation to open up all the panels. The sunrays reflected through the glass dome and onto the panels. As soon as they touch the panels, everything in HQ was online. "Oooh…" everyone said amazed.

But then something was caught by the solar panels' rays which began to hiss strangely. "AAAGGGH!" a voice cried out.

"Darry?" Danny recognized the voice. The thing burning up was Darry, who turned invisible, but was hit by the sunrays. He turns visible again and falls on the ground.

The Nicktoons gasps. "Mayday! Mayday!" SpongeTron cried out to see smoke coming from Darry's clothes.

"Goddard!" Jimmy called out which Goddard runs to him. Using Goddard's tail and fire extinguisher mode, Jimmy sprayed foam at him. Darry was covered in a big pile of foam, which began to drip off of him as he glared in annoyance.

"Darrel Scott, what on Earth where you doing up there?" Danny asked in a strict manner.

"Nothing." Darry immediately answers as he stands up and turns intangible, causing the foam to drop off his body and leave him completely dry.

"Great!" Crash smiled to see him. "Now that you're here, we can go ice skating!"

"If Buster sprays some water on the ground again, you can use your powers to freeze it." Kida excitedly suggested.

The kids look up to Darry, who looks tensed. He sighs. "Guys, listen up. I haven't been honest lately, but I-"

"There's no need." the gang turns to find Yuki, holding up the freeze ray. "I already have it."

"Yuki!" Crash shouted happily to see her. "Y'all got the freeze ray!"

"That's right," Yuki smiled and looks up to notice Jimmy's invention. "What's this do-hickey, Commander?"

"Weird, Yuki's looking a bit cheerful today," Tommy whispers to Tammy. For SpongeTron, he looks at her suspiciously.

"It's the next generation of power, which is solar power energy," Jimmy introduced.

"Hold on a minute, wasn't solar power already invented?" Timmy mentions.

"That's true, but this will power the next generation of our line of weaponry without using any electricity," Jimmy explained, "We'll be going green."

"That's great!" Yuki said with arms up, "That's what the world needs, for us to be green."

"Funny, I didn't think Yuki would be so environmental," Tammy noticed about Yuki's behavior.

"Hmm..." SpongeTron was skeptical and asked, "Tell me, Yuki, when were you such a big fan of plants?"

"I don't know. My mom always had a thing for plants." Yuki innocently said with a shrug. "I guess it finally rubbed off on me."

"I don't think so," SpongeTron said, holding up a laser cannon. With a click, SpongeTron blasted Yuki with a powerful blast, obliterating her.

Everyone gasped in shocked. "Yuki!" Danny cried and glared at SpongeTron. Danny turned to ghost form and charged his hands with powerful ghost energy. "Why you-"

"Wait," Jimmy called to him, pointing. Everyone watched in horror to see the remains of Yuki's lower body. Suddenly, vines start to grow from the bottom and began to form into a human shape. With a small glow, the thing changed back to Yuki or what appears to be her.

The Nicktoons gasped in shock. "Okay…that is the most grossest thing I have even seen," Tammy said disgusted.

"More like the most awesome," Tommy said somewhat amazed.

"What is that thing?" Darry asked in fright. "Why does it look like my sister?"

"No, it can't be," Danny realized when the ground underneath began to rumble. Moss sprouted underneath that grew more vines and flowers. A large plant-like creature arises from the floors and begins to form into the familiar enemy that Danny has known. "Undergrowth!"

"Danny Phantom!" the plant creature, Undergrowth began to say, "We meet again."

Then, Venus flytraps emerge and shot out toward him. Danny jumps into the air and freezes the flytraps with his ice ability.

"Darry," Tak began to instruct as he took out his staff. "Take Kida and the rest of the kids outside."

Darry changes to ghost form. "Nicktoons, let's go," he commanded and ran toward the exit. However, a large tree grew in front of them blocking the exit. Darry leads them to the other direction only to be blocked by another plant.

Undergrowth sends more vines and flytraps to attack. Timmy uses Cosmo and Wanda as double sickles to counterattack. Jimmy takes Goddard, who transforms into a circular saw. Jimmy and Timmy cut down the roots of the plants while Tak and Danny freeze the plants.

Danny continues to freeze the plants. "I thought I got rid of you for good," he yelled out, who shoot an ice ray from his eyes to freeze Undergrowth.

But the plant ghost breaks free. "You thought you did." Undergrowth responded, "Until I was freed from my imprisonment and given the proper nourishment to grow back."

Danny froze another vine and retorted, "You were beaten once and you'll be beaten again." Danny was about to throw an ecto-snowball, but Yuki blocks it. Danny gasped when all four vines grab him by the arms and legs. Yuki's outfit transforms; turning that of the Plant Girl Sam was years ago.

When Crash sees this, he gets a love-struck look as he sighs, "I thought she was shinin' before, but now…" but Buster just grabs his arm and pulls him away.

"What have you done with Yuki!?" Danny demanded to know.

"I needed a new caretaker for my garden." Undergrowth explained as he signaled to Yuki. "She resembled the former one only in appearance. But with a little sprucing up, she will do just fine."

"Why won't you join us?" the Plant Yuki asked.

"Ha! Like I'd ever join you," Danny objected, "No way your mind-control vines will affect me."

"We have a better suggestion for you flesh walkers." Plant Yuki snaps her fingers.

The vines drop Danny who falls into a giant pod that seals him up. Only his head sticks out. Danny struggles to get out, but cannot. "What is this?" he wondered when he starts to become weary, "Feeling so weak…" Danny reverts to human form.

"Not only do your bodies require our nourishment, but we found proper use for them," Plant Yuki said.

The Nicktoons watch as another pod forms beside Danny and opens up. Vines and flowers grows from the pod and morph into a tall human appearance. With a bright light, everyone blocks his or her eyes only to find the plant has turned into Danny, who grins evilly.

"Whoa, now that's the most awesome thing I've ever seen," Tommy said more impressed.

"It's still the grossest," Tammy almost gagged.

"Dad?" Darry asked, looking at the Danny copy beside the real but trapped Danny. The copy began to approach Darry and his friends. But SpongeTron immediately jumped in front of him. "Look out!" he warned as he turned his arm into a cannon and blasted the copy into pieces.

However, the copy regenerates like the Plant Yuki and reverts back to Danny's form. "That wasn't a nice thing to do," the Danny copy smirked. His eyes glow green as roots appear on his face and both his arms turn into Venus flytraps.

When they were about to snap at them, they suddenly became frozen and they see Tak, holding his staff out. "Get out of here!" he warned to the kids. "Now!"

SpongeTron's arm turns into a machete and he began to cut through the plants to make a path down the hall for them to run away. "Over there! Hurry!" SpongeTron pointed. Darry led Tommy, Tammy, Crash, Junior, and Buster toward the pathway, but the vines grab a hold of Kida and Twitchy.

"Kida!" Darry cried out.

"Twitchy!" Crash and Junior cried out. The Danny copy, whose arms regenerated and turned into vines, wraps around Kida and Twitchy.

"Quick!" Junior shouted as he clung onto Darry. "Use your ice powers!"

"I..." Darry began saying nervously. "I..."

The Danny copy whips more vines toward them, but Jimmy cuts them off with the Goddard saw. "Darry, this is an order!" he yelled out, "Use your ice powers to stop the vines and get outta here!"

"I..." Darry still stammered as he backed away from the plants. "I...I CAN'T!"

"What?!" the kids chorused.

"What are you waiting for?" Tommy said impatient, "Use your ice powers now!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Darry snapped at him, "I don't have ice powers!"

"But...But..."Junior stammered in confusion. "Your dad does."

"Don't you get it?!" Darry shouted angrily. "I'm one-quarter ghost! I don't have all my dad's powers! I can't move things with my powers, I can't teleport where ever I want, I don't have super strength, I DON'T HAVE ICE POWERS! I'm NOTHING like my dad, ALRIGHT?!"

The kids look silently upon him, not knowing what to say. Jimmy looked a bit disappointed when Tak suddenly grabs and holds him in the air. "Tak, let go of me!" he yelled, but spots roots around Tak's face.

The Tak plant grins and puts Jimmy into another pod like Danny's and the other pod with the real Tak trapped inside. "Jimmy!" Tammy cried out while SpongeTron pushed her and everyone else down the hall.

"Go!" SpongeTron urged while another root grabbed Crash from behind and took him away.

"After them!" Undergrowth commanded his plant copies.

Darry, with SpongeTron, the Turner twins, Junior, and Buster remaining, head toward the exit. However, they find all the exits blocked with vines. "We're trapped!" Junior cried.

"Wrong. There's another way out of HQ," Darry said and heads to the opposite direction, but stops when Timmy is in front of them.

"Kids, Undergrowth is coming after you guys!" Timmy said in concern, "Follow me, but we have to hurry."

"Thanks Dad," Tommy said relieved until SpongeTron shoots Timmy with his cannon.

"SpongeTron!" Tammy yelled at him. "What are you doing?"

"That's not your father," SpongeTron pointed where a part of Timmy's face regenerated, revealing to be another plant copy.

The plant shoots another vine towards Tammy, but Tommy quickly pushes her out of the way and is grabbed instead and dragged away. "Tommy!" Tammy cried when Darry grabbed her arm and runs past the Timmy copy.

They all run in the direction of the lab. SpongeTron aims at the top to blast off debris, hoping to block the way. "How did you know that wasn't our dad?" Tammy asked.

"My scanners are able to tell apart human DNA and plant DNA," SpongeTron explained, "The Yuki we saw was a plant, meaning she was kidnapped by Undergrowth and copied like the others."

"So she's okay." Darry said in relief.

"Not for long. The real bodies are being used like plant food while they're trapped in those plant pods. The longer they're in there, the more their bodies will weaken until there's nothing left."

"Then we have to help them," Tammy yelled out when two Venus flytraps grow out of the ground. Tammy screamed as the flytraps trap Junior and Buster in their mouths. "NO!" she cried out.

The flytrap slurped its tongue, but Junior forcibly moved the flytrap's mouth with his surprising strength. "No way you're gonna eat me!" Junior said and jumps outta the way before the flytrap snaps its mouth shut.

Junior falls, but Tammy catches him in time. The remaining four head toward the lab only for the entrance to be shut and surrounded by more flytraps. Darry grabs hold of Tammy, Junior, and SpongeTron and phases them through the door. "I could've sworn I saw your dad freeze those flowers before." SpongeTron pointed out to Darry.

Darry glared at him when they entered the lab. "What are we doing here?" Tammy asked when Darry began dialing buttons on the computer.

"Undergrowth has us trapped on the inside," Darry explained when he pulls the switch. Behind him, the Neutronic Portal Machine lights up and creates a bright green portal. "Which means we only have one place to go in order to escape."

"But Darry..." Tammy tried to complain, but pounding was heard on the door as the plants try to break in.

"No time!" Darry said, typing a world for them to enter.

Suddenly, the lab shakes and everything shuts downs turning black. "AAGGH! It's dark and scary!" Junior screamed in fear.

"Undergrowth must have cut off the power," Tammy guessed but trembled, "But with no power, that means..."

"Security grid offline." Vox announced before powering down.

Just then, a piercing blade made out of thorns managed to break through the door. Entering the lab was Jimmy whose thorny spike-like appendage is made from his right arm. "Your commander orders you to cease and surrender." the Jimmy copy spoke in a deadly voice.

Junior was about to walk toward Jimmy, but Tammy stops him. "You may look like our commander, but we don't obey you!" Darry objected.

"Resistance is futile. If you refuse to join us and our father, then perish." The Jimmy copy raises his left arm, which turned into the thorn blade like his other arm. SpongeTron looked sternly at him and morphed his right arm into a machine gun and triggered multiple shots at the plant Jimmy. However, the bullets didn't affect him as he walked toward the kids while regenerating.

"We need ice." Tammy pointed out. "It's the only thing that can stop the plants from growing."

"But the only one who can do that is Darry's daddy, but he was taken by the big plant meanie," Junior reminded.

"I think I know one person who has ice powers like my dad," Darry told, "But to do that, we have to activate that portal."

SpongeTron nods and opens his chest compartment to take out a wire. He plugs it into the mainframe that is able to power up the portal. "You guys go into the portal and find somewhere safe." SpongeTron instructed the three.

"What about you?" Darry asked.

SpongeTron answered by switching his gun to a beamsword. "I'll stall him, giving you guys the chance to escape."

"But you'd just end up like the others." Tammy mentioned.

SpongeTron just scoffed. "I'm a robot. I can't be used for plant food or be copied into a plant. Now go, quickly!"

Darry and Tammy were reluctant to leave their friend behind, but they grabbed a hold of Junior and left through the portal as SpongeTron deactivated it. The robot held up his beamsword and prepared to fight. "I'll stop the greenery!" He sliced through Jimmy's vines and grabbed a freeze ray off one of the tables and froze all of Jimmy's vines and plants. "Ha!" SpongeTron laughed. "Can't do anything now!"

"As a robot, you can't feel the temperature, can you?" Jimmy spoke with a smirk.

SpongeTron was confused until he noticed the ice around the plants began to drip and melt into water due to the hot weather coming from outside. "Uh oh." SpongeTron said as he dropped the freeze ray.

"Undergrowth has something special planned for you." Jimmy said as vines came from his arms and began to slither around SpongeTron's ankles and arms, reaching his head.

"No…NOOO!" SpongeTron yelled before Jimmy's vines pierce through his back and his mind became scrambled like computer data.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone, Darry, Tammy, and Junior were sitting on a spot of floating land after having made their escape. "Okay, here's the plan…" Tammy said, drawing a diagram in the dirt. "Phase One: Contact a secret organization such as BTSO for help. Phase Two: Combine our efforts and technology to build a giant tank that freezes stuff. Phase Three: We barge through HQ and freeze Undergrowth and his plants with it so we can save Jimmy and the others."

Junior and Darry glance at her. "Good plan, Tammy," Darry put his hands together. "But there's a few problems we need to discuss in order. One: Our Recallers are out of power so we can't make contact. Two: We're trapped in the Ghost Zone with no technology or military force whatsoever. And finally, there's three of us up against Undergrowth and his infinite army of plants that look like our parents, who's sucking the life force out of our real ones."

"Well, what do you have in mind for a plan, oh smart leader?" Tammy sarcastically quipped.

"What CAN we do?" Darry asked, looking distraught. "Undergrowth won. Our dads and friends are in trouble, and my dad, who has ghost powers, couldn't even beat him."

"You have ghost powers too, remember?" Tammy pointed out.

"Yeah…" Darry said, looking away and rubbing the back of his head, "But not enough to stop him." He sighs, sitting on the floating rock. "We're doomed."

Junior looked bummed to see Darry down when he turns and spots something nearby. "Hey guys! Lookie here!" Tammy and Darry turn around to find a frozen wasteland. "It's a winter wonderland!" Junior jumped up and down.

"We're here," Darry realized and flew toward the land known as the Far Frozen. Tammy holds Junior's arm as they follow Darry by hopping on the floating rocks that form a path.

* * *

Soon, they reach the Far Frozen whose large blizzards are freezing the group who are traveling through the deep snow. "Why do we have to come here?" Tammy asked, holding her arms and shivering.

"My dad told me about this place when I was six." Darry explained, and didn't seem to be minding the cold too much. "If what he said is true, then there might be something here that can help us."

A gust of wind blew past them and Junior shivered. "I want some hot chocolate!" he cried.

"Oh sure!" Tammy angrily shouted. "Let's just ask a snow monster if one happens to come by!"

But then, they suddenly heard growling, and the winds began to die down to reveal they were surrounded by strange white-furred creatures. Tammy and Darry scream as they huddled together. Junior hid behind the two and asked, "Will they get me some hot chocolate?"

The strange furry creatures approached them with spears. "Intruders aren't allowed to enter our domain," one said.

"We didn't mean to." Darry spoke out. "We're lost. We're just trying to find some help."

"They must be lying." another one said as they all pointed their spears at them. "Let's punish them."

Tammy and Darry gulped with the pointed objects close to their faces. "Wait," a voice called. The creatures backed away giving space to one of the same creatures, whose right arm and ears are made of ice, walk towards them.

"Who are these intruders of which you speak of." then he stopped and his eyes widen when he spots Darry. "Could it be? Has the Great One returned to our frozen realm?" Tammy and Junior look up to Darry, who grins nervously.

* * *

Afterwards, the three Nicktoons are welcomed in the Far Frozen and taken to a small cave. They are given warm blankets as Junior happily sips his hot chocolate. "Marshmallows, sir?" he asked, holding a tray with a bowl of the said marshmallows.

"Yes please!" Junior holds up his cup as the yeti dips marshmallows in his cocoa.

During this, Darry and Tammy explained everything to the leader of the Far Frozen, Frostbite. "I see, so you are the son of the legendary Great One," Frostbite exclaimed in awe. "It is an honor to meet the descendant of the hero of both worlds."

"Hey, no prob at all, Frostbite," Darry said reservedly. "But we need your help."

"Anything for you, Son of the Great One," Frostbite kneels down, "What brings you here for our services?"

"Undergrowth came into our world." Darry explained. "My dad and sister are in trouble. I need you to teach me how to use ice powers so I can go back and beat him."

Frostbite gasps. "Undergrowth? Impossible. How did he escape from his imprisonment?"

"What do you mean?" Tammy asked.

"It was many years ago when the Great One was this boy's age," Frostbite narrates, "Undergrowth returned once again to lay claim on the human realm. It took all the combined efforts of Team Phantom to finally defeat him. After the battle, what remained of Undergrowth was a mere seed."

Darry, who was sipping hot cocoa that the yeti offered, suddenly spits it out. "D-Did you say a seed?" Darry asked anxiously. "You mean, the seed was Undergrowth this whole time?"

"Correct. To prevent these events from happening again, the Great One preserved the seed to be kept away. If the seed was ever nourished, such as being planted in the dirt or watered, Undergrowth will awaken once again."

Darry began to look guilty which was noticed by Tammy. "Do you know what seed he's talking about, Dar?"

"Nope," Darry answered with a nervous grin. "Not a clue."

"Strange," Frostbite thought out loud, "The Great One assured us that Undergrowth was hidden away and in good hands. The last time we met, he said he sealed it in a black box and was stored in a large facility which describes this HQ you informed me earlier."

Darry's eyes looked away as he shakily drinks his hot chocolate. "Yeah, coincidence right?"

But Tammy poured hot chocolate down his head, causing him to yelp at the sudden heat. "You mean YOU caused all of this to happen?!" Tammy screamed at him.

"I didn't mean for this to happen!" Darry hastily defended. "Kida was the one who dropped her lemonade on the seed. How was I supposed to know it would grow into a giant ghost plant?!" Then Darry lowered his head in sadness. "And worst of all, I couldn't do anything about it." he turned to Frostbite. "That's why I need you to teach me how to use ice powers like my dad. It's the only way."

"Hmmm..." Frostbite examined him by looking at his arms, tongue, and eyes. "When the Great One received his powers, he was fused with the Ghost Zone's energy which provides ice abilities from our realm. You, however, only appear to harness certain abilities from the Ghost Zone, but lack other abilities including ours."

Darry looked distraught again. "But...But you have to. I need ice powers to save everyone."

"I'm sorry, young one." Frostbite said with a sympathetic look. "But I'm afraid that it is not possible."

Darry shut his eyes tightly and turned away. "It's always like this. I can't do anything my dad can. I'm stuck being one-quarter ghost and now because of it, everyone I know is doomed. I'll never be great like him." He sat down on a box and covered his face. "I might as well just give up."

"Don't give up, Darry," Junior said, patting on his lap, "You might not be as great as your dad, but I still think you're the greatest person ever, well, other than my daddy."

Darry is cheered up a bit, but mopes down. "Please Frostbite," Tammy pleaded, "Are you sure there is no other way?"

Frostbite thought about it. "Hmmm... there is a way." He walked over to the wall and opened a secret compartment. He pulled out a small box made of ice. Frostbite walked back to the three and opened it to show them that inside was a small ice crystal with a string attached to it. "This is a special artifact of my people." he explained. "The Ice Crystal."

"What a pretty rock." Junior said as he picked up the crystal and put it around his neck like a necklace. Suddenly, the crystal began to glow and beams of ice shot out of Junior's hands. It ricocheted off the walls and hit a couple of Frostbite's people, freezing them in ice. "Oops," Junior sheepishly said as he took off the crystal and put it back in the box.

Darry stared at the crystal in astonishment. "Does...Does that do what I think it does?"

"Correct," Frostbite explained. "It grants whoever wears it the power of our people."

"So..." Darry said as he grabbed the crystal and hung it into view. "I can have ice powers!"

"Yes, but only as long as you're wearing it. Once it's gone, your powers will immediately diminish."

"Gnarly!" Darry said, putting the crystal it around his neck. "Undergrowth, you're going down!" Suddenly, ice beams shot out from his eyes and froze more of Frostbite's people, who were thawing the others out.

"But first off, you need practice," Frostbite offered.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first part cuz things get really crazy after that. If things aren't already crazy. Please review what you think and wait around for Part 2.


	11. Attack of the Killer Plants: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 05: Attack of the Killer Plants**

**Plot:** _During the hottest day of the year,_ _Darry accidentally awakens Undergrowth, who was previously defeated by Danny Phantom years ago. Now he's back and takes over HQ. With his plants, he kidnaps Danny and other Nicktoon associates, replacing them with plant clones that require sapping their life energy from the originals in order to become stable. Undergrowth also kidnaps Yuki in order to create his new "daughter" and plant queen to his new realm, and SpongeTron to reprogram into a "human-whacker". Without Danny's ice powers to inherit, can Darry and friends save his sister and everyone in HQ before they become plant food?_

**Part 2**

* * *

Back in HQ, Yuki was asleep the whole time when she opened her eyes. "Ugh...my head hurts. What happened?" When her vision became clear, Yuki realizes she was trapped inside a giant pod and somewhere in the center of HQ. The first person she recognizes is Danny. "Daddy?!" she asked.

"Yuki… you're awake," Danny said, but in a weak tone.

"Daddy, what's going on? Where are we?" Yuki asked while trying to move inside, "And what are these things?"

"They're giant plant pods that are currently breaking down our bodies for plant nourishment." Jimmy explained, trapped in a giant plant pod of his own. "We might not have long until we're completely drained of our lives."

Yuki gasped with a frightened look and weakly asked, "But...But where's Darry? Is he here with us?"

"With SpongeTron..." Danny said, sounding weaker than ever. "…I believe."

But from the shadows of the dark room, something metal was clanking on the floor and glowing green eyes were the only things visible. "Process nearing completion." a robotic-sounding voice said, eyeing the trapped humans.

The metal thing walked out of the shadows. Danny, Yuki, and Jimmy gasped. It was SpongeTron whose eyes were glowing green and vines were attached to the back of his head. "SpongeTron?!" Jimmy was horrified, but wanted answers. "What did you do with him?"

"I simply hacked into his CPU and reprogrammed him," the Jimmy copy responded whose vines are connected to him, "He's one of us now."

"You blasted vegetation doppelganger," Jimmy cursed at his duplicate.

"Every garden needs a trimmer," a voice called out, which is similar to Yuki. The figure from above the darkness climbed down with her vines which Yuki comes face-to-face with the Plant Yuki, now dressed similar to the Plant Queen.

"He just needed a little fine-tuning in order to function properly." the Plant Queen Yuki said. "Thanks to him, he'll rid the garden of all those pesky 'weeds'."

Crash suddenly opens his eyes from inside a pod and sees everything that's going on. "Gee..." he said, smiling at the Plant Queen Yuki. "She sure is prettier than a sea flower."

This caused Jimmy, Danny, and Yuki to stare at him until Crash chuckled nervously, "I'm mean, like a tumbleweed in a washed out desert- that's so not not-ugly!"

"Okay, as much as I hate to admit it, I look pretty cool in that outfit," Yuki said, somewhat impressed.

"And pretty..." Crash said, looking at Yuki, love-struck again until he snapped out of it before being noticed. "...dumb!"

Danny started groaning as more energy is sapped out of him. "Daddy!" Yuki cried then faced the Plant Queen, "Are you gonna let this happen to our father?"

"My father is Undergrowth," the Plant Queen Yuki told, "And soon, he will become your father once your body breaks down and you are reborn as part of our children."

"And should any of you try to resist...your hedges will be trimmed." the Plant Jimmy stated as he stuck another vine into SpongeTron's body, causing the robot to spark and jerk until he growled ferociously.

"Where is Undergrowth anyway?" Danny questioned.

"He's becoming stronger, thanks to your solar power," the Danny copy explained, "The sunrays are nourishing him and making him more powerful. Soon, our father will be unstoppable and not even the great Danny Phantom can defeat him."

"That's where you're wrong, you overgrown shrub!" Jimmy protested, "Cuz there's one team remaining and strong enough to defeat your so-called 'father'!"

One of the Plant Jimmy's vines inside SpongeTron moves around and SpongeTron's hand suddenly turns into a blade as he leaps forward and holds it toward Jimmy's neck.

"SpongeTron, no." Jimmy whispered to him, trying to lift his chin away from the blade. "Snap out of it."

But SpongeTron didn't seem to acknowledge anything he was saying. "Destroy fleshwalkers." he said in a monotone. "Cut down weeds."

"No matter how big you are in numbers, our father will still win." the Plant Jimmy said. "Once we find them, they'll suffer the same fate as you." He pulled back his arm, and SpongeTron was recoiled away from Jimmy. Then, the plant doppelgangers left, dragging SpongeTron on the floor by Plant Jimmy's vines.

Yuki began to pass out as she weakened, "What's...gonna happen now?" she asked.

"I don't know." Danny answered as he suffered the same fate. "Hopefully, Darry and the others can still..."

* * *

Back in the Ghost Zone, Darry was still in the Far Frozen, having practiced to control the Ice Crystal which would give him the ice powers he needed.

"YES!" Darry shouted in triumph as he jumped up and down with the Ice Crystal around his neck. "I totally rocked with my new ice powers! Watch out, Undergrowth, because there's a new Phantom that's taking you down!"

But in the arena where he was training, there were pieces of ice everywhere, destroyed target signs, many inhabitants that were watching were either frozen or injured. Tammy and Junior were thawing out the frozen by either chipping off the ice or using a hairdryer.

"I'm ready, Frostbite." Darry said excitedly. "I'm ready to go stop Undergrowth and save everyone."

"If you are sure of yourself, I can't stop you." Frostbite responded. "I believe that you will come out victorious just as your father did."

Darry smiled when Tammy is able rig power from the hairdryer to charge her Recaller. She pushes a button and is able to unlock a portal. "We're all set, Dar!" she called.

"Yay! We're coming, Crash, Twitchy, and Buster!" Junior cried as he and Tammy jump into the portal.

Darry is about to follow, but Frostbite held on his shoulder. "Remember this, Darrel Fenton," Frostbite advised, "You don't have to be like your father to be great. Only you must rely on yourself to do so."

Darry thought about this for a second. But then, shook his head and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for everything, Frostbite." then he walked through the portal as it disappeared behind them.

* * *

The portal re-opens in Nicktoons HQ as Tammy, Junior, and Darry jump out of it. But to their surprise, it didn't look like HQ at all. Everything was covered in vines, leaves, grass, and flowers. "Wow," Junior said in amazement. "It looks so pretty." then he shivered in fright. "And kinda dark."

"It kinda reminds me of that movie with the cursed board game." Darry mentioned. "Note to self, stay away from the bedroom."

"But where is everyone?" Tammy asked, worried. "Where's Tommy? And my dad? And Jimmy, and SpongeTron?"

"Let's look around." Darry instructed as he pushed her forward. "We just might run into someone."

The three began walking down the dark hallways of what was once Nicktoons HQ. After a while, Darry wiped his forehead and said, "Is it me or is it hotter than it was before?"

"Guys!" a familiar voice called them. The trio looked closer to see the figure whose voice belonged to.

Tammy figures whose voice it was. "Tommy?" she called back.

Tommy ran out of the shadows. "Guys, I'm so glad to see you!" he smiled, "You won't believe what was going on in here."

"Tommy, we're here to-" Darry covered Tammy's mouth.

"Hold on," Darry said very distrustful.

"Where have you been?" Tommy asked. "I need you to come with me quickly. We need your help."

Darry gestured to Tammy in caution. Tammy understood and clears her throat. "Umm...Tommy. What's your favorite color?"

"Chlorophyll," Tommy answered easily, "Why'd you ask?"

"That's a pigment, idiot!" Tammy aimed a blaster at Tommy and fired at him. Tommy fell on the ground, and his eyes were now green and the hole blown in his chest began to regenerate.

"Let's go!" Darry shouted as they quickly rushed passed the fake Tommy before he could completely recover.

They ran passed a corner and hid against the wall. "We have to find Undergrowth." Darry said. "I can freeze him with my ice powers and this will all be over."

"But what about everyone else?" Tammy asked. "Where are they?"

"Uh... I think I found them..." Junior pointed up. Darry creates a bright light in his hand to discover they are in the center of HQ that now became a jungle and covered in giant pods with everyone trapped.

Tammy gasped. "Dad! Tommy! Jimmy!"

"Buster! Crash! Twitchy!" Junior cried.

"Tak! Kida!" Darry called out when he finds his family. "Dad! Yuki!" He flies up to Jimmy to find him semi-conscious. "Commander, are you alright?"

Jimmy opens his eyes half-way to see Darry. "Dar..." he groaned weakly. "Watch out...for...Sponge..."

Before Darry can get the whole message, he heard a buzzing noise from behind him and turned around to see SpongeTron flying through the air towards him with his arm as a chainsaw.

Darry quickly turned intangible and SpongeTron landed on the ground with his chainsaw still going. "Destroy...fleshlings!" SpongeTron snarled.

"SpongeTron?" Darry asked until his eyes wide and smiles. "Wait, I get it. You're just some plant copy of the real SpongeTron. Well, you can't fool me!"

He fired an ecto-beam at SpongeTron and directly hit him, blowing his arm off. "Yeah!" Darry cheered, until he saw SpongeTron's arm sparking with electricity. "You're...You're really SpongeTron."

"He's following his original programming," the Plant Jimmy appeared, "To obey orders of the dominant species, which is us instead of you humans."

Darry gasps when the Plant Queen Yuki pops up in front of him. "Have you come here to serve our father?"

"Yuki? Wow, that's a cool outfit for you," Darry said in admiration. "You're mistaken. We're here to take back HQ, stop Undergrowth and you plants from sapping everyone's life forces."

"Oh really?" Yuki said, when unknowingly, Tammy and Junior were suddenly wrapped in vines and pulled away. "Don't you wanna help the children? Your friend SpongeTron has already joined our cause."

"You're a liar!" Darry shouted angrily. "He didn't join you, you're controlling him! He's nothing but a weapon to you guys! And you're killing our friends and family with all your 'helping' for your dumb children!"

Yuki glared at him. "Fine." she snapped her fingers and SpongeTron growled viciously and turned his arm into a weed-whacker.

He jumped toward Darry and tried to cut him down as Darry jumped out of the way. "SpongeTron, wake up!" Darry shouted. "This isn't what you wanna be, remember?"

SpongeTron's eyes widen and his weapon slowly powers down. "What I wanna be?" he questioned.

The Plant Jimmy glared and shot another vine from his arm that stuck into SpongeTron that caused him to jerk around and growl viciously.

"SpongeTron!" Darry cried, but hear more screams and turns to see Tammy and Junior tangled in vines as they threw them into two more giant pods. In fury, Darry charged his fists with ghost energy. "Let them go now!"

Suddenly, a roar echoes the entire HQ. The Plant Queen and the Jimmy copy smiled wickedly. "You're too late, fleshing," he said, "Undergrowth has awakened and is now all-powerful."

The earth shook before them as giant vines rise up and form into Undergrowth. Darry backed away slowly as Undergrowth took complete form. "So you're the only one left." Undergrowth spoke to Darry. "Danny Phantom's offspring. But far from his level of experience."

Darry trembled before him now until he glanced at the Ice Crystal and took a stand toward him. "You'd be surprised by what I can do now." Darry boldly said as the crystal glowed around his neck and his fist began to glow bright blue.

Undergrowth seemed surprised by his newfound power. "No, it can't be…" Instantly, Darry shot ice rays at Undergrowth freezing him.

"Father!" Plant Yuki cried. She growled at Darry, who easily blew the smoke from his hands. "Destroy him!" she yelled and summons vines and flytraps after him.

Darry quickly ducked and jumped out of the way. When the plants pass him, Darry uses his ice power to freeze them like Undergrowth. He smiles with his new ability when plant pods emerge behind him. The pods open up, releasing the plant clones of Danny, Timmy, Tak, Kida, Crash, Twitchy, Buster, and the newly formed clones of Tammy and Junior. The plant clones surround Darry as their arms form into vines and other assortments of plant-like weapons.

"I don't wanna hurt my friends and family," Darry said until he remembered what they really are, "So I'll hurt you instead!"

The Plant Danny forms his two hands into one flytrap. The flytrap opens its mouth beginning to charge a large amount of solar energy. He blasts Darry with a solar ray, but Darry backed away and dodged until the Plant Tak attacked him. He had Darry trapped in coils of vines until Darry's body glows blue and the vines around him began to freeze until he was able to slip away. Darry shot a ray that instantly froze the Plant Tak.

"That's one…" Darry counted when the Plant Timmy and Tammy attack him with thorn blades. The Plant Tammy was able to slice through a bit of Darry's arm. Darry clutched his arm in pain when the Plant Timmy raises his blade and swings at him. Darry dodges and froze both of them.

"Three!" Darry is applauded for his success until the Plant Junior jumps on his shoulders and attacks. Darry stumbled around as the Plant Junior pulled at his hair. He soon grabbed the plant copy and froze it in ice before throwing it aside.

"Four!" then he turned around and saw Plant copies of Crash, Twitchy, Kida, and Buster charging at him. Before they could attack, Darry blasts ice beams from both his arms and from his eyes. All four beams hit them, freezing them in sight.

"Eight," Danny continued counting. "Now, who else?" Suddenly, a vine grabs his neck and drags him toward the ground. He looks up to see the Plant Tommy, using his vines to pull the ghost boy. Darry grabs a hold of the vine and freezes it, where its power heads toward Tommy. The ice spread through Tommy's arm and covered the plant copy in ice. Darry breaks the frozen root around his neck and stands up to face the remaining clones: Jimmy, Danny, and Yuki. "Nine down and three to go."

"You're very skilled with your new ice powers, son." the Plant Danny said as he shoots a vine that grabs a hold of Darry's wrist. "But are you sure it would do you any good?"

Darry's fist glows blue as ice began to travel across the vine, about freeze the Plant Danny as well. "Of course I am." he answered.

Before the ice could travel further to his arm, Danny's other arm turns into a flytrap as it snaps the vine off before it could freeze him. The Plant Danny charges another solar ray from his flytrap arm.

The ray directly hits Darry and he flies backwards, landing on his front. He pushes himself up, but sees a piece of shard across from him. His eyes widen and he sits up to see pieces of ice on the floor. The string around his neck was bare and he realized to his horror, that the Ice Crystal was now in pieces as was his ice powers.

"No..." Darry whispered in horror as he picked up the pieces and held them in his hands.

"What's wrong, Darry Phantom." Plant Jimmy asked. "Is your chance of defeating us in pieces?"

Darry glared and stood up to face Plant Jimmy, Plant Danny, and Plant Queen Yuki. "I can take you three on by myself!"

The Plant Yuki raises her vines, the Plant Danny snaps his flytrap arms, and the Plant Jimmy transformed his arm into a thorn blade while his other arm controls SpongeTron whose arms are now weed-whackers.

Darry backs away while still holding his fists up to begin attack. But suddenly, he felt a drop of water fall on his head. He wondered what it could be, but to his surprise he noticed the water was coming from the ice that had frozen Undergrowth- which could only mean one thing.

"Oh no," Darry realizes in horror as he looked up at the sun. Due to the high temperature, the ice that was incasing Undergrowth and his creations were melting. The ice melted as the plant clones leave their petrified state. Soon, Undergrowth breaks out of his icy imprisonment.

"You mere fleshwalker," Undergrowth growled, "Did you think your ice powers can stop me with the sun by my side?"

Darry stood there in shock and horror until he was suddenly tied by a thorny vine from the Plant Tammy and held to the ground as SpongeTron held a power saw toward Darry's head.

"Like I said to you before, fleshling." Undergrowth said to Darry. "You're just a sprout compared to your father. Even with powers like him, you stand no chance against me like your father once did. You're a failure!"

As Darry listened to Undergrowth's verbal taunt, he shut his eyes tightly as he laid at the plant's mercy. "He's right." he sadly whispered to himself. "I'm nothing like Dad. I had ice powers and I still lost. What can I do that he would? What can I do...?"

But then, he remembered what Frostbite had told him before he left, _"Remember this, Darrel Fenton. You don't have to be like your father to be great. Only you must rely on yourself to do so."_

As his words came to Darry's mind, he spots the vines connected to SpongeTron are connected to the Plant Jimmy. He looks up to see one of the solar panels above him. All the fear was gone from his eyes, which remain a glimpse of determination. "I may not be as good as my father," he glares up at the Plant Jimmy, "But that doesn't mean I don't have the strength to defeat you!" He fires beams from his eyes, hitting the solar panel.

The Jimmy copy looked up to see panel break and fall off. "Gas planet," he spoke as the panel crushed him, cutting off the vines connected to SpongeTron.

With the vines controlling him severed, the robot spun around and looked disoriented as his body whirred and sparked. "Master...destroy fleshwalkers...trim weeds..." he muttered before falling on the ground, deactivated.

Concern about the robot, Darry bit the vine attached to him. The Plant Tammy screamed in pain and lets go. Once released, Darry runs up to SpongeTron, yanking the remaining vines off him. "SpongeTron! Are you alright?" Darry asked when he noticed that the vines in his hands began to wilt away.

SpongeTron restarted as his body whirred once again and he opens his eyes. "Ugh...I had the most horrible dream," he groan in his normal voice, "I dreamt something creepy and crawly was inside me and it was controlling my movements..."

Darry chuckled a bit and replied, "You could say something like that kinda happened."

Undergrowth suddenly growled angrily. "You little fool! You may have taken out my source of solar energy, but the warmth of the sun still gives me plenty of power."

Darry looks at the wilted vines in his hands that were cut off from the Plant Jimmy and notices the sunrays reflecting on the panels and hitting the plants that started to hiss. "That's it…" Darry realized, "That's it!" he smiled, putting down SpongeTron and standing up. "SpongeTron, I have a plan. But we're gonna need our team back."

"Um...okay, but how can we release them from those pods?" SpongeTron asked.

Darry looks at the pods and notice that they're connected to a large vine. He turns back to see the Plant Jimmy getting out from the panels and regenerated any crushed or broken limbs from his body. Darry finally notices the vine connected to Jimmy's pod is connected to the Jimmy plant. "Like this!" Darry said, grabbing the dismembered chainsaw arm of SpongeTron's that he cut off earlier. He pulls the string that triggers the chainsaw.

The Plant Jimmy growled away as both of his arms turn into blades. He intends to finish them off until Darry uses SpongeTron's chainsaw to cut the vine connected to Jimmy's pod. Terminates the link between the two, the giant pod opens up and releases Jimmy. The Plant Jimmy's eyes widen as his arms begin to wither and the rest of him begins to wilt away into dead leaves and vines.

"NO!" Undergrowth yelled when he saw this. "You will pay for this!"

Jimmy groaned as his life energy returned to him. "Commander!" SpongeTron run up to him.

Jimmy fluttered his eyes and noticed him. "SpongeTron... you're back to normal."

"Dar, you did it!" SpongeTron smiled, "Now we have to cut off connections from each pod to save them."

"Right," Darry nodded, "And if we wanna save them all, then we have to terminate the core that started all this." SpongeTron nodded as he assisted Jimmy to walk and head toward Junior's pod.

Suddenly, the Plant Danny grabs Darry at the back by both arms. "You dare to defy our father!" he yelled angrily.

An ounce of Jimmy's strength returned as he uses an axe to chop off the root connected to Junior's pod while simultaneously distinguishing the Plant Junior that no longer possesses its host.

As the real Junior falls on the ground, something fell out of his pocket and bounces off the floor. As Darry struggled to get out of Plant Danny's grasp. He spots Junior's magnifying glass on the floor. He grabs the magnifying glass with his feet and moves it in the right position. Using Junior's gadget, Darry reflects the rays of the sun toward the vine of Danny's pod. As the ray of light hits it, it began to smoke and burn until the vine snapped apart. The pod opens, releasing Danny as the plant copy withers away, releasing Darry from his grasp.

Darry ran toward to his father, who due to being the first copied, is unconscious and appears to lack any energy left. "Dad?" Darry asked when the Plant Queen Yuki grabs him and wraps the boy with her vines.

"You're destroying our siblings, Darry." Plant Queen Yuki spoke coldly as she held him close. "You're ruining Father's plans. This place is our greenhouse. Even after all that you do, Father will just make more copies of you all. He still has power from the sun, you know."

Then, a ghost ray blasted the Plant Queen away from Darry and lets him go. It came from Danny, in Phantom form, and has hold of the vine connected to Yuki's pod. "Get away from my son!" Danny yelled in fury and pulls the vine apart, "And let go of my daughter!"

The pod opens up, releasing Yuki as she falls out, landing unconsciously in Danny's arms. Plant Yuki gasped and looks at her hands as they star to shrivel up. "Father!" she cried to Undergrowth before completely withering away into dead vines.

"Daughter!" Undergrowth shouted in horror until he furiously shot one of his large vines toward Danny, who was too preoccupied with Yuki to do anything. But Darry quickly flew in front of them and was grabbed instead.

"You..." Undergrowth said as held Darry in front of his face and glared furiously at him. "You have destroyed all my children. But once I destroy you, I will grow them all anew. And you will be nothing more than a shadow of your father."

Darry opened his eyes and glared back. "No...I won't." he looked down to see Jimmy, Timmy, Tak, and SpongeTron setting the solar panels back up.

"Haven't you ever heard that too much sun is a bad thing?" Darry asked as the sun shined down on the panel, and the group below pointed it in another direction toward Junior, who caught the light in his magnifying glass, and with the help of Buster, aimed the light upward.

The light seemed to annoy Undergrowth as it shined in his face. But Darry then spoke up, "Thanks to you, I know just who I am now." he broke out of Undergrowth's grasp and took off his visor. "You're right. I'm not my dad. I'm Darry Phantom: the new Danny Phantom!"

He used his visor to reflect the light into Undergrowth's face which began to sizzle and burn his eyes. Darry then signaled to everyone below and they moved the solar panels downward and the sun's rays reflected onto Undergrowth's roots, burning them and setting them ablaze.

"What? NOO!" Undergrowth roared in agony as the sun is used against him and the fire spread up to his upper body.

He began to shrink as flames consumed his body. Soon, the fire began to die down and the Nicktoons see there was nothing left but charred roots. All the leaves, vines, and flowers surrounding HQ began to wither away now that the main source was gone.

Darry floated back to the ground, panting in exhaustion as he sat on his knees and wiped sweat off his now bright red face. He sighs in relief with Undergrowth gone for good. However, he looks down to spot something. He wipes the charred roots down to find a tiny seed, the core of Undergrowth's power.

* * *

Much later, Darry places the seed back inside the black box. He closes and locks the box, storing it back into the glass dome in the Hall of Villains. He turns to Jimmy, who has a stern look on his face.

"I never knew a tiny seed would cause so much destruction," Darry admitted. "I'm sorry for disobeying you and causing of all this to happen." He bows his head, ready for his punishment.

However, Jimmy patted him on the head. "That's alright. Everyone screws up sometimes, even your father."

"My dad?" Darry asked surprised, "No way."

"Well, who else would sell his parents' junk; not knowing it was possessed and would merge into an evil techno-ghost? Or choose his best friend to become the bride of a royal dragon tyrant? Or if he ever cheated on his C.A.T.s, he would create a catastrophic future that includes an evil version of himself?"

As Darry listened to all this, he was certainly surprised by all this. "Gee...I guess I am a little bit like my dad." he touched his cheek in realization, but yelped in pain when he remembered the sunburn he received all over his forearms and face during the last battle.

Jimmy chuckles. "Dar, do you know why I chose you to become a Nicktoon?"

"Because you thought I would be as powerful as my dad when it comes to ghost fighting?" Darry dryly guessed.

"No," Jimmy answered as he placed his hands on Darry's shoulders. "Because of your fortitude and perseverance. You showed today that even though everyone thought you didn't have what it takes to save the day, you still stood strong and proved that it's not the skills or abilities that make someone a hero. It's the heart."

Darry smiled in satisfaction when Kida comes out with Tak. "Guys, come on!" Kida called out, "You're missing all the fun."

* * *

Outside HQ, it was a winter wonderland almost similar to the Far Frozen. Everywhere was snow, though part of the ground was frozen solid as SpongeTron, Crash, and Twitchy ice skated. Tommy and Timmy threw snowballs at each other. Junior and Tammy were making snow angels, but Buster just sat on the snow reading his comic.

Darry was confused. "But...what happened to the heat wave?"

"Your dad made snow for us and froze the ground so we can ice skate!" Crash said twirling around in the ice and skated away.

"Careful Crash!" Jimmy shouted out, "You might break something…" They hear a loud crash and the ice crackling as Jimmy, Darry, Tak, and Kida cringe to the accident. "...Again."

"I'll get a medic," SpongeTron insisted before dashing off.

Darry looks around the winter playground to find his family when he finds Yuki skating around, but Danny was clumsily trying to walk on the ice. "This is nice." Darry said with a smile until it dropped in disappointment. "I just wish I can do something like this for everyone. If only I still had that crystal Frostbite gave me."

But Jimmy held his arms and turned him around, much to the discomfort of his sunburn. "Dar, I may not know much when it comes to ghost stuff. But I'll tell you this," Jimmy assured him in a friendly tone. "Everyone starts somewhere, even your father. In time, you'll develop more powers, maybe even some of your own."

Darry thought about this and looks back at his father, who kept falling off the ice as Yuki easily skated with her friends. Then Kida grabbed his hand and dragged him away. "Come on, Dar!" she shouted excitedly. "Let's have fun already!"

Once the two adults were alone, Tak asked, "You really think so, Jimmy?"

"Who knows?" Jimmy responded. "Darry may be Phantom's son, but he's still his own person. It may be possible for him to go above his limits of being one-quarter ghost. But if it were to happen, who knows when and if it will."

**The End**

* * *

And that's it for that story. Hope you enjoyed it and we hope to hear what you think of it all. While you do, stay tuned for the next story "Robot Love".


	12. Robot Love: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 06: Robot Love**

**Plot:** _SpongeTron has been eyeing Danny's coffee maker a lot lately. It is soon realized that SpongeTron has fallen in love with the inanimate machine! When his friends try to talk him out of it, SpongeTron refuses to listen and instead takes the coffee maker out for a date. But it is soon stolen by Plankton, who turns the coffee maker into a robot squirrel to be his and Karen's criminal daughter. This only makes SpongeTron more attracted to the machine. Can his friends convince him to give up his crush before Java completely deceives SpongeTron and breaks his heart?_

**Part 1**

* * *

It was an early morning in Amity Park. Inside Fenton Works, Danny had just woken up, gotten dressed, and was in the kitchen. He plugged in a coffee maker with the label "Java Expressonator" and poured in some coffee grains before turning on the machine.

Danny got a coffee cup and prepared to serve his drink until he heard a knock at the front door. He went to answer it and opened the door to find SpongeTron standing there. "Greetings, Mr. Fenton." SpongeTron greeted cheerfully.

"Hello SpongeTron. Did Jimmy send you here?" Danny asked letting the robot inside.

"Yes," SpongeTron said as he pulled out a newspaper clipping from inside his chest compartment. "The Creator gave him this newspaper with a story on a new display at the Bikini Bottom Museum for the Pearl of the Ocean."

"The Pearl of the Ocean?" Danny repeated in curiosity.

"That's right. The Pearl is a genuine item said to have come from Neptune's crowned jewels," SpongeTron explained, "The Pearl is being transported to the museum and Jimmy assigned me and the team on a mission to ensure its safety."

"Sounds like a real serious mission." Danny said as he took the coffee mug from the machine and poured some coffee into his cup. "I'm sure you four would be able to handle it."

"Dad!" Yuki shouted as she walked into the kitchen. "Darry's still not getting out of bed."

Danny sighed began to walk out. "I'll take care of it." then he walked out of the kitchen with Yuki, leaving SpongeTron by himself.

Once SpongeTron was sure he was alone, he grinned at the coffee maker that was sitting on the counter.

He quickly moves into the kitchen. "Hello sweetheart. So we meet once again. Do you mind if I sit next to you?" The coffee maker said nothing. SpongeTron gets on top of the counter and sits next to it. "Is it okay if I move a little closer?" Once again, no response; but SpongeTron scoots over to the coffee maker.

"Oh, I would've come sooner, but things have been so busy lately." SpongeTron told the coffee maker, which still sat there silently. "Have I ever told you that I've never met someone as beautiful as you?" he asked, putting an arm around it.

Suddenly, steam chugs out from the coffee maker, startling SpongeTron. "Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

SpongeTron slowly picks up the coffee maker. It does not do anything, so SpongeTron cradles it in his arms while rubbing it with affection. "Tell me, ma'am, what name should I call a mechanical angel such as yourself? May I call you 'Java'?"

While SpongeTron was cuddling the coffee maker, Darry was grumpily walking into the kitchen until he noticed SpongeTron on the counter.

"Do you know what I love most about you, Java?" SpongeTron said as he held the coffee maker close. "Your sleek design, your functioning electrons, your hot-" he stopped when he noticed Darry standing in the walkway, staring at him.

"Darry Fenton! You're awake!" SpongeTron said frantic when he takes the mug from the coffee maker. "I was just preparing coffee for your father." He sweated nervously, hoping his excuse would work.

"Uh huh." Darry said, looking skeptical. "Do you always talk to the coffee before serving it?"

"What? Is that weird?" SpongeTron asked with a nervous chuckle before holding out a coffee mug. "Coffee?"

"No thanks." Darry declined. "Dad told me about that thing with the Pearl. We should get Tammy and Tommy and make sure it gets to the Museum safely."

"Uh, right." SpongeTron said as he hopped off the counter. "Let's get going."

Darry and SpongeTron run out of the kitchen, but SpongeTron peeks back and says: "Farewell, my love. We shall meet again," before run back to his team leader.

* * *

Later that day, Darry and SpongeTron met up with Tammy and Tommy, and they went to Bikini Bottom. A couple of fish, wearing security uniforms, opened the doors of a truck and pulled out a box.

He showed it to the Nicktoons and opened it to reveal a large shining pearl inside. Their eyes widen at the shine and beauty of the large pearl.

"It's so pretty!" Tammy's eyes gleamed.

"And big." Darry said with a smile.

"It would look perfect on Java." SpongeTron commented.

"Who?" Darry asked when hearing the name.

"Nothing! Nothing at all," SpongeTron immediately lied.

The guard closed the box and instructed, "And that was the Pearl of the Ocean. I was told you would be able to protect it."

"That's right, sir!" SpongeTron salutes, "This Pearl will be in good hands. We won't let you down."

The guard placed the box back in the truck and sealed it back up. Once he left, Tommy asked, "Man, with a pearl that valuable, anyone can try to take it."

"So what moron would wanna steal a pearl?" Darry wondered.

"Greetings," the guard said in a deep monotonous voice as he returned. Only this time, he resembled a robot. "I have come to relieve you of duty and stash the pearl in a more secured hiding place."

"But what's wrong with leaving it here to be taken to the museum?" Tammy asked.

But the "guard" suddenly fired lasers from his eyes and melted a hole in the doors of the truck, and took the box with the pearl inside.

"Wait!" Darry shouted as he grabbed the guard's shoulder. "We're the ones supposed to be protecting that pearl."

But then, the guard's head fell off, startling Darry. Only for wires to be sticking out of his neck, revealing it to actually be a robot.

"It's an imposter!" Tommy shouted. "And a thief!"

"Get him!" Tammy yelled out pointing.

They tried tackling the robot all together, but it just agilely stepped to the side while holding the box above its head. "Too bad, Nicktoons." the robot spoke. "This Pearl of the Ocean is mine. It will serve as the main attraction in the Chum Bucket."

"The Chum Bucket?" SpongeTron questioned until he realized, "So Plankton built that thing to steal the pearl."

"So long, Nickboobs!" the robot taunted as he began to run away with the pearl.

"Nicktoons Go!" Darry commanded as Poof brings out Tommy and Tammy's weapons and SpongeTron ignites his rocket boots.

SpongeTron jets toward the robot and trips it off the ground. Tammy then grabs the robot with her jump rope and flips it over.

Darry blasts the robot's arms off, sending the box with the Pearl of the Ocean inside flying through the air. SpongeTron extends his arm and grabs the box in time.

Tommy then blasts the robot with his magic rifle into pieces, sending bits of it, bouncing off SpongeTron's head, much to his discomfort.

Darry opened the box to see the pearl was still safely inside and undamaged. "Come on, guys." he told his team. "Let's take the pearl to the museum before anything else happens." The others agreed and went back to the truck.

* * *

But at the Chum Bucket, Plankton was sitting in front of a giant monitor that showed nothing but static after his robot got destroyed.

"Curses," Plankton said as he pounded the keyboard. "That stupid robot was supposed to steal the Pearl of the Ocean. And once again, those stupid Nicktoons got in the way. How am I supposed to bring customers here now?"

"Plankton dear, couldn't you have thought of a better way to steal the Pearl and use it for devious purposes?" Karen suggested.

"If it weren't for that worthless robot you agreed to send out to do the job, none of this would've happened." Plankton said. "We need a better robot. Something like SpongeBob's robot, but without the annoying attitude or loyalty for the greater good."

"You used up most of the supplies here." Karen reminded. "You can't build another robot."

Plankton growled in anger. "Then where am I supposed to get another robot?" then his screen began to flash again. "Hang on!"

He typed on the keyboard and it showed of view of Darry's back and heard SpongeTron's voice. "I'm picking up a signal from the eyecam on the robot." Plankton noticed. "It must've landed on the SpongeTron robot without him knowing." he grinned. "This might be useful to me."

* * *

Later that day, after successfully bringing the Pearl of the Ocean to the Bikini Bottom museum, Darry decided to head home, only SpongeTron decided to accompany him.

"Why are you following me, SpongeTron?" Darry asked in a confused tone.

"Oh, I just wanna make sure you're okay. Fighting evil robots takes a lot outta ya," SpongeTron said.

Once they were inside Fenton Works, SpongeTron acted surprised, "Oh look, the kitchen's dirty. I better clean it up before your dad gets home."

"But-" Darry tried to say, but SpongeTron pushed him aside before he could finish.

"Don't bother. I'll take care of it." SpongeTron quickly said. "Oh, and try not to disturb me cuz my automatic sweeper can go out of control sometimes."

Once SpongeTron was in the kitchen, he spotted the coffee maker still sitting on the counter, and grew a large amorous grin.

"Hey Java." he said as he rested his head on the counter in front of the coffee maker. "Did ya miss me?"

The coffee maker sat there silently again, but SpongeTron continued, "You wouldn't believe what I did today, you should've been there. You get really lonely here by yourself, don't you?"

A few seconds later, SpongeTron grabbed the coffee maker off the counter, yanking the plug out of the wall. "Well, no more." SpongeTron said, holding the coffee maker. "You and me are going out for a little fun."

Before SpongeTron could leave, he heard Darry shout, "AH-HA!" he saw Darry standing in front of the kitchen. "I finally caught you! I knew something was up!"

SpongeTron quickly hid the coffee maker behind his back. "Dar! I...uh...I don't know what you're talking about."

"You thought you could get it pass me this morning, but I know just what you're planning with our coffee maker." Darry continued in a bold tone as he eyed SpongeTron.

"I'm sorry, Dar." SpongeTron cried as he hugged the coffee maker. "I had to keep it a secret. I thought if you knew my true feelings for someone as beautiful as Java, you'd laugh at me."

But this made Darry confused. "What are you talking about?"

SpongeTron stopped crying and looked confused as well. "What are YOU talking about?"

"I was saying that I caught you stealing our coffee maker so you can sell it on the black market to buy yourself those super high speed shoes that will allow you to run through time that Jimmy won't install in your system."

SpongeTron gasped. "Are you crazy? I won't ever do that to my true love, Java, no matter what they're selling on the black market that I really want!" but then he gasped, realizing what he just said.

Darry almost choked. "You're in love... with Dad's coffee maker?" Then, he bursts out laughing clutching his sides and pounding his fist on the table.

SpongeTron became angry about this. "Stop that!" he demanded, but Darry just continued laughing. "Stop that right now! It's not funny! What's so funny about that?"

Darry began to calm down a little as he replied between giggles, "Dude...you're saying you're in love with a coffee maker! Ha, ha, ha! You gotta be kidding about that!"

"Her name is 'Java'." SpongeTron angrily pointed out. "And I will not stand here and let you talk that way about her!"

Darry cleared his throats and starts to leave the kitchen. "Whatever dude." But before he does, he speaks up: "Oh, and keep watch on the microwave. I've noticed she has a shine on ya." Darry chuckles before exiting.

SpongeTron covers the coffee maker's "ears" and rubs it. "Don't worry, Java," he spoke calmly, "Its low based processors aren't as gleaming and advanced as yours." Then he carries it out. "Come on, sweetie. Let's leave this undignified home."

* * *

Later that day, SpongeTron left Fenton Works with the coffee maker after deciding to take it on a date. Their first stop was at a movie theater to see a movie. SpongeTron sat in a seat right next to the one the coffee maker was in. SpongeTron was eating popcorn when he fed some to the coffee maker's pot. The popcorn however just floated and slowly sank within the coffee.

Soon after the movie, the two were sitting across from each other at a single table with a can of oil in the middle. SpongeTron was happily drinking oil through a straw while another straw was pointed at the coffee maker as oil dripped off the straw and onto the pot.

Later on, SpongeTron took the coffee maker to the carnival and got on a roller coaster with it. SpongeTron screamed in excitement as the roller coaster sped through the tracks. When it went through a loop-de-loop, coffee spilled out of the machine and landed on a man under the tracks, who screamed at the hot liquid on his body.

Next, SpongeTron was running through a field of flowers with his arms spread out and a huge smile on his face. In the same field, the coffee maker was just sitting in the grass as a butterfly landed on top of it. SpongeTron ran to the coffee maker and lifted it in the air as he twirled around as happy as he can be with his love, Java. That is until all his twirling around got the coffee maker's electrical cord tangled around his body. But SpongTron just smiled and laughed as he fell onto the ground with the coffee maker. The hidden camera fell off of SpongeTron and broke while Plankton continued to spy on them, noticing the machine the robot was keeping with him.

Finally, SpongeTron and the coffee maker sat on a bench together to watch the sun set in Bikini Bottom. SpongeTron patted it lovingly as he leaned in closer. He didn't notice a spyglass watching him from the Krusty Krab 2.

* * *

Darry was with his friends at the restaurant spying on the duo. "Okay as much as it was funny the last time, this is beginning to be disturbing."

Tommy then began to snort. "So, it's true. SpongeTron is in love with your dad's coffee maker." then he bursts into laughter as he pounds on the table.

Tammy just frowned angrily at him. "Tommy, please. It may be weird to us, but to someone like SpongeTron, it's completely..." but then, she starts to snicker, which turns into laughter.

The twins laughed, falling on the floor with their sides hurting. Darry watches them laughing on the floor when a familiar face serves them two drinks. "Oh hey, Buster," Darry greeted SpongeBob's eldest son, who wore a Krusty Krab hat and apron, showing he works there. "How's our former comrade doing here at the double 'K'?"

Buster rolls his eyes, sighs, and walks away dully to take care of the other customers. "Silent as usual huh?" the ghost boy guessed.

Soon, the twins settle down and sit back at the table. "So how long do you think it'll take for SpongeTron to get over his obsession with your coffee maker?" Tammy asked.

"Depends, what age were you when you became obsessed with Jimmy?" Tommy questioned.

"Uh..." Tammy began to nervously answer. "Se...ve...None of your business!"

"Well, I just hope SpongeTron gets his head out of that pot if Plankton ever tries to steal that Pearl of the Ocean again," Tommy mentioned.

The doors open when SpongeTron walks in, holding "Java" happily. "And finally... a fine dinner at the Krusty Krab 2, one of the fanciest romantic places in Bikini Bottom."

Tommy scoffs. "Figures, only SpongeBob would say something like that."

SpongeTron hears this and finds his teammates. He frowns. "Oh, it's you guys." SpongeTron turns around, "Come on, Java, let's find a different table."

He sits at a table in the far corner of the restaurant on the opposite side of his friends. He places the coffee maker on a chair next to him.

Buster walks up to their table and takes out a notepad. "Buster, I'll take two of the usual and a little something for the lady," SpongeTron said coolly, pointing at the coffee maker. Buster seems surprised at this. Instead of laughing, however, he shrugs and writes down SpongeTron's order before heading toward the kitchen.

"I'm embarrassed for him." Tammy mentioned as she watched everything.

"Oh Java," SpongeTron said, twirling his finger around the coffee maker, "Doesn't the moonlight gleam so lovely on your round physique? Oh, I don't think you're fat. I think you're perfect just the way you are..."

Tommy and Tammy silently giggle. "Okay, enough guys," Darry calmed them, "Tommy's right about Plankton and the Pearl. We almost lost it last time. We need to keep an eye out for Plankton."

"Excuse me!" The Nicktoons turn around to see a small plankton wearing a spiffy suit and a long mustache. He has one eye and two antennas on top as he walks into the Krusty Krab passing the Nicktoons' table.

The Nicktoons don't seem to notice. "Anyway, we have to focus," Darry cautioned. "Plankton could be anywhere wearing a disguise."

"'Cuse me, strange square figure," the person (obviously Plankton) called to SpongeTron.

"Yes?" SpongeTron asked.

"My, my, what a nice coffee maker you have there," Plankton noticed, playing with his fake mustache.

"Oh thanks. It's not actually mine. She belongs to the dad of my friend. Her name is Java," SpongeTron said, pushing the coffee maker toward Plankton, "Say 'hello'." And again, it held no response.

"This person must have been an excellent customer to have bought- what's this?" Plankton hops onto the table and takes a sample from the coffee maker's pot. He gasps. "Oh my. Is that a smudge?"

"A what?" SpongeTron asked as he faced the coffee maker towards him to find said 'smudge'. "Oh, Java, why didn't you tell me? You must have been so embarrassed." then he smiled, "But don't worry, I love you anyway."

"Don't worry, I can fix that," Plankton said, handing over SpongeTron his business card.

SpongeTron takes the card and reads it: "'Peter Lankton: Cleaning and Repair for Kitchen Appliances' Well, I guess this is-hey wait…"SpongeTron looked suspiciously at Plankton, who sweats nervously. SpongeTron smiles, "Do you do robots too? Cuz I have this rust under my-"

"I don't do robots. So are you gonna give me the coffee maker or not?!" Plankton demanded impatiently.

SpongeTron seemed unsure, but decided to discuss this with "Java". "Well, what do you think, Sweetie? Do you want to go get yourself all gussied up for me?"

SpongeTron stared at the coffee maker sitting there silently while Plankton stared at his watch with a bored expression.

Eventually, SpongeTron smiled and said, "Alright, I think it's a great idea too." he picked up the coffee maker and handed it to Plankton. "Make sure you take good care of her. She's very sensitive."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Plankton said when SpongeTron drops the coffee maker on top of him.

Plankton mustered all his strength to lift the coffee maker over his head and began to stumble toward the door. He didn't expect to run into SpongeBob, who began to eye him suspiciously. "Didn't you used to be a psychiatrist?" he asked Plankton.

"Sorry, my schedule's full!" Plankton shouted as he speedily ran out the door with the coffee maker as the three kids watch.

"Well, I guess we won't be seeing SpongeTron with Java for a while." Tammy pointed out.

"Guess so." Darry nodded until he asked, "Hey, if they ever got married and had kids, do you think one of them will be a calculator and the other a toaster?"

Tammy and Tommy just stare at him while Darry grins at his joke.

* * *

Soon, Plankton arrives in the lab with the coffee maker as he takes his disguise off. "At last!" he laughed manically.

"Plankton," Karen began asking, "What is that thing?"

"This, Karen, is the answer to our problems." Plankton answered as he placed the machine on a table.

"It looks like a coffee maker." Karen dully pointed out.

"It's a coffee maker now." Plankton said as his voice filled with triumph. "But soon, it will be transformed into the perfect robot to steal the krabby patty formula, and best of all...the Pearl of the Ocean!"

"I can't wait to see how this turns out." Karen commented.

Plankton soon pulled out a giant hammer and approached the coffee maker. "Time to make some parts."

* * *

Three weeks later...SpongeTron was at Nicktoons HQ, pacing back and forth with an anxious look. He had been this way since giving his beloved "Java" to Plankton for a sprucing up, and hasn't seen it since.

Darry, Tammy, and Tommy were sitting on a couch as they eyed the uneasy SpongeTron behind them. Jimmy approached them with a tray of purple flurp. "Is he still like that?" he asked.

"Yup," Darry said as he opened a can and took a sip of his drink. "It's nothing compared to my dad, who's in a huff since he switched to instant coffee."

"But Plankton hasn't tried to get the Pearl of the Ocean for three weeks, so that's good, right?" Tammy added, trying to brighten things up.

"I haven't heard from Java in a while." SpongeTron whispered to himself as his body shook. "She must've been in worse shape than I thought. She must miss me. But what if she's too sick to contact me? What if she ran out of power? I CAN'T STAND THIS MADNESS!"

Tommy was reading his comic book when he responds, "Snap out of it, bolt-for-brains! It's just a stupid coffee maker."

Then, SpongeTron slowly twists his head at a 180-degree angle toward him. "Just...a...stupid… COFFEE MAKER!" he screamed at Tommy at the top of his vocal processors.

"SpongeTron, dude," Darry said as he approached him. "You're taking this too far."

"Can't you see?" SpongeTron asked as he took a picture frame out of his chest compartment. "I haven't seen my Java for weeks and all you can think about is yourselves." He looked at a picture frame of them together. He holds it toward his chest and cries.

Suddenly, Jimmy's watch beeps. "What is it, 911?" he answers.

"It's disastrous, sir! It's an emergency!" 911's voice called from his watch.

"Hold on a sec," Jimmy responded and calls out, "Vox, place 911's call on screen. The computer, Vox, releases a giant monitor from above and views 911 at a bank with broken windows behind him.

"There's been a break-in at the Bikini Bottom Bank, sir!" SpongeTron 911 explained franticly. "There was a strange flash, hundreds of lasers, a bushy tail, and it took millions of dollars!"

The screen showed the destruction from inside the bank. There was debris and junk everywhere, the safe was swung open, and many of the bank tenants were either injured or unconscious.

"This isn't good," Jimmy said and calls to the Nicktoons, "Team!"

Quickly, Darry, Tommy, and Tammy dash in a front line like soldiers. "Yes, sir!" they chorus only for SpongeTron to ruin the moment when he moped and walked toward them.

"Go to Bikini Bottom to support 911 and his team and take back the money," Jimmy commanded.

"It'd help if we knew who it was we were trying take back the money from." Tommy added. "Who do we know that has a bushy tail?"

"Commander, we still have the criminal in pursuit, but she's a wary one," 911 called out.

"Any information on the location?" Jimmy asked the robot.

"Yes..." SpongeTron 911 asked, now looking unhappy. "She's heading to…the Krusy Krab."

The Nicktoons gasp when they hear that the dangerous bank robber is going to the Krusty Krab where SpongeBob, Buster, Squidward, and many others were right now.

"Nicktoons, let's head out!" Darry ordered.

* * *

But they were too late for the robber is already in the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob and Buster were hiding behind the cash register as 911 and his troops were fighting the mysterious robber.

SpongeTron cops were shooting lasers at the criminal, but she reflects them by coating herself with an armored shell. When her shell retracts, she fires double lasers at two ST units. One threw a smoke bomb at the baddie, but she jumped in the air. She flipped out and released spikes from her tail.

A spike pierced through the smoke bomb and it fell back to the floor where the SpongeTron robots are and smoke released everywhere, making them cough and blind. The robber takes this opportunity to fly through the glass window and make her escape.

SpongeTron ran into the restaurant and activated a giant fan from his body that blew the smoke away. Darry Phantom flew in and asked, "Is everyone alright?"

Suddenly, 911 charged at Darry, falling on top of him and aiming a laser at his head.

"Back to the scene of the crime, eh?" SpongeTron 911 said to Darry. "If you think coming back in such a poor disguise can fool me, think again!"

"Stand down, 911." SpongeBob said as he ran over to them. "He's not her."

"How can you be sure, Creator?"

But then, Darry turned intangible and phased beneath the floor to get out of 911's grasp.

"Darn, I was so sure it was you." SpongeTron 911 groaned as Darry reappeared behind SpongeBob.

Tammy walks around to look at the heavy damage to the building and the robots. "This looks bad. If only we'd gotten here sooner."

"If a certain bucket of bolts hadn't been lagging behind." Tommy added as he eyed SpongeTron, who was slumping behind him in depression.

"It's my fault she got away." SpongeBob mentioned. "I would've helped, but I had to make sure Buster stayed safe."

Just then, Buster walked over with a glass bottle, shaking it to show them it was empty.

SpongeBob takes the bottle and gasps. "Holy shrimp! She took the Krabby Patty formula!"

Everyone gasps. "NOOO! Not the formula!" one unit said as 911 and the other units freak out, screaming and wreaking havoc in the restaurant. SpongeTron was too mopey to react to all this.

"The formula? That can only mean one thing…" Tammy said knowing the obvious.

"Plankton!" Tammy, Tommy, Darry, and SpongeBob said at the exact time.

But then, Squidward walks out of the kitchen with an ice pack on his head. "Ugh," he groaned. "That thing that was here splashed something hot on me. And it smells like coffee."

"Java smelled like coffee," SpongeTron sobbed, blowing his nose.

"If Plankton is behind this, then the robber must be an accomplice of his. After him!" Darry yelled out. Darry flew out of the restaurant and to the Chum Bucket with Tommy and Tammy following. SpongeTron did not follow, but Tommy grabbed him anyway.

* * *

Inside the Chum Bucket, Karen, in her mobile monitor mode, was setting a table for three people and placing a vase of flowers in the middle. However, the peace was disturbed when the Nicktoons bursts through the double doors.

"Alright, nobody move!" Darry shouted with his fists glowing with blue energy while Tammy and Tommy held out their weapons. SpongeTron, however, was the last to arrive and drew out his blaster from his arm without a care.

"Plankton," Karen called out in an unusually giddy tone. "We have company!"

Plankton turned around in a chair while smoking a pipe with a paper in his hand. "Greetings, Nicktoons." he said with a smirk. "I was just about to catch up on my reading." he held out what was the secret formula.

"We know you stole that formula, Plankton." Darry said with a glare. "Just like how you stole from the bank."

Plankton jumped from his chair and hopped on top of Karen's monitor. "Hate to burst your bubble, kid. But that wasn't me."

This confused the kids, even more so when Karen mentioned, "He probably means our little girl."

"Then, who was your accomplice that did it?" Tammy scowled.

"Let me start from the beginning," Plankton explained, "You see, Karen and I realized we aren't getting any younger- or older in some cases- so we decided it's time to start a family."

Karen added, "But since we can't technically go through that whole 'joy' of childbirth, we decided to build one."

"And I was very fortunate to find a certain robot with a bit of spare parts on his hands." Plankton said as he glanced at SpongeTron.

SpongeTron was still weeping to himself as he replied, "I never carried around spare parts. Java was the only thing I've ever... carried... lately?" at each word, SpongeTron's eyes widen in realization.

"Attack!" Plankton ordered. Then, the mysterious robber from before bursts through the kitchen door to attack the Nicktoons.

She whips her tail to throw spikes at Darry, making him fall on the ground. Tommy takes out his Star Blaster and shoots stars at her. The figure blocks the stars with her forearm and uses her other arm to blast a laser at Tommy, which the impact pushes him towards Tammy. Before SpongeTron could respond, the robber sprays a liquid from both her wrists.

The liquid blasts SpongeTron away that pushes him against the wall. SpongeTron licked the liquid from his face and gasped. "This taste...is Cappuccino Espresso! There's only one person who makes this stuff."

Plankton and Karen approach the defeated Nicktoons. "Nickbrats, I'd like you all to meet our new daughter," Plankton says as he signals to the criminal.

It was an orange robotic squirrel with visor eyes and a spiked tail, wearing a purple top and skirt with big bulky gloves. "Java!"

SpongeTron couldn't believe it. Did this new robot really used to be the coffee maker he loved so much?

Darry struggled to stand up as he said, "You expect us to believe that you really made that out of my dad's coffee maker?"

"Of course I did." Plankton replied. "It wasn't easy though. But she turned out just perfect. The bank and the formula were only a test to see if she can steal what I really want." he finished with a laugh. "Get rid of them, sweetie."

"Yes, Father." the robot, Java, responded as she walked forward.

SpongeTron stood there in shock as he watched Java come closer to him and his friends. "SpongeTron," Tammy said as she held onto him for comfort. "I'm so sorry."

"My Java." SpongeTron whispered with a blank look. "I never thought it was possible, but...SHE'S EVEN MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN EVER!"

"WHAT?!" the Nicktoons, Karen, Plankton, and even Java say in shock at this.

SpongeTron dashed toward Java and held her close to him in his arms. "Your glowing inferred eye, your sleek state-of-the-art design, that glimmering yet lethal tail. Plankton had built you into the mechanical angel I've always dreamt of. At last, we meet..." SpongeTron is about to kiss her when Java slaps him across the face.

He stumbled back with his head spun on backwards. Java placed her hands on her hips as she stared at the robot. "This must be the little goody-goody robot Mother mentioned. I heard you used to hang around me a lot before I was built."

SpongeTron spun his head back in place as he smiled, "You remember me?"

"Nope, not at all." Java said as she shook her head. "I don't think I'd ever hang out with a freak like you."

SpongeTron faked a chuckle. "Oh, Java, you kidder. I'm sure you remember all the time we spent together."

"Hate to break it to you, Spongy-poo." Java said with a smirk. "But none of that ever happened as far as I know." she then morphs a ray gun out of her arm and blasts SpongeTron away. "But I'll admit you are kinda cute."

SpongeTron was knocked out but love-struck at the same time when Darry and friends run to him. Tammy noticed SpongeTron's chest was sparking. "He's damaged. We gotta get him back to the lab."

Darry and Tommy grab a hold of SpongeTron and leave the Chum Bucket to retreat. Java aims the gun at them, but Plankton lands on top of her. "Not yet, sweetie-kins," Plankton wags a fingers, "We'll meet them again, right after we steal the Pearl!"

* * *

People say love has no boundaries, but are they wrong in this case? If you'd like to see what SpongeTron will do about his true love, please wait till the next part and please review what you think so far.


	13. Robot Love: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 06: Robot Love**

**Plot:** _SpongeTron has been eyeing Danny's coffee maker a lot lately. It is soon realized that SpongeTron has fallen in love with the inanimate machine! When his friends try to talk him out of it, SpongeTron refuses to listen and instead takes the coffee maker out for a date. But it is soon stolen by Plankton, who turns the coffee maker into a robot squirrel to be his and Karen's criminal daughter. This only makes SpongeTron more attracted to the machine. Can his friends convince him to give up his crush before Java completely deceives SpongeTron and breaks his heart?_

**Part 2**

* * *

The Nicktoons returned to HQ so SpongeTron can be fixed. Right after, they explained to Jimmy and Danny about the recent events. "Let me get this straight," Danny wanted to figure out, "SpongeTron was in love with my coffee maker which was stolen by Plankton, who made it into a female squirrel robot that became his daughter, and SpongeTron loves her even more?"

"Yeah, that's about it." Darry responded. "Pretty freaky, huh?"

"That scum owes me 39 dollars."

"From what you said, this Java's structure must be extraordinary." Jimmy said in an admirable tone. "Plankton must've used C4 circuitry to create a robot as imposing as her. If only I knew where he got that 54 caliber-"

Danny grabbed his shoulder to stop him and said in an annoyed tone, "Cool it. You might just make a certain robot jealous."

SpongeTron was lying on a table after being repaired by Jimmy, but was still unconscious while powering up.

"SpongeTron can't seriously still love her after she kicked his butt." Tommy pointed out.

"Of course he does." Darry said in a dour tone. "You saw him back there. It seems no matter how much Java blows him to bits, he won't give her up."

"I don't understand why SpongeTron crushed on her when she was a coffee maker," Tammy said thoughtfully. "And what I REALLY don't understand is why SpongeTron still loves her when she's siding with Plankton and is obviously evil."

"It's because she's a robot." a voice said that was unfamiliar to anyone in the room. They all turn to see Buster standing next to the doorway with a Krusty Krab bag in his hand.

He walks over to them and, surprisingly to everyone, says in the same voice they heard a few seconds ago, "Java is the only robot out there other than his fellow SpongeTron robots. He feels that he can relate to her. He wants her to accept him for who he is just like his human friends do. It's only now that she's a living robot; SpongeTron knows for sure that she can do that."

"I guess it's pretty understandable…" Tommy thought about it thoroughly when he realized, "What a minute, did you just talk?"

Buster just gave his usual frown and handed Jimmy the Krusty Krab bag of food. "That'll be 4.99." he said, holding out his hand.

Jimmy takes the bag and places a five-dollar bill on Buster's palm. "Keep the change." Jimmy said. Buster points fingers, clicking his tongue, before putting the money in his pocket and leaving without another word.

The three kids were still staring in shock at hearing Buster speak for the first time since they met. But Jimmy broke the silence by adding, "As unusual as it may sound, he does have a point. Plankton gave SpongeTron the unintentional gift of someone for SpongeTron to be connected with. But if she's really a criminal like her creator, that's another story."

"So keep an eye on SpongeTron." Danny instructed. "Make sure he knows what he's getting himself into. And keep him away from the copier."

Once Jimmy and Danny left, the Nicktoons heard a beep sound coming from SpongeTron, and they see him open his eyes and sit up, yanking out his power cord. "Java, my love!" he shouted. "Where are you?"

"SpongeTron, relax." Darry said as he and the twins come to his side. "You're safe now, Java's not here."

SpongeTron gasps and grabs Darry by his collar. "But I don't wanna be safe! I need to keep Java safe! Through her beautiful transformation, she's in the hands of Plankton! I need to help her!"

"Dude, the Java you know is gone," Tommy explained as he pulled SpongeTron off of Darry, "She was taken apart and built into an evil robot by Plankton and who knows what she'll be lootin' next."

"Hmmm...Since it was Plankton who programmed her to rob the bank and steal the formula, what will Java go after next..." Tammy rubbed her chin.

SpongeTron fell into deep thought as well and eventually concluded, "Mother of pearl! She's after the Pearl of the Ocean next!" he shouted in panic until he cheered, "This is perfect!"

"What?" Darry, Tammy, and Tommy both questioned.

"I have an idea…" SpongeTron said, "You three will guard the Pearl and watch out for anything suspicious while I'll be on the lookout for Java so I can…"

"Dismantle her?" Darry guessed.

"Pull out her circuits?" Tammy also predicts.

"Go on a stupid date with her?" Tommy said in sarcasm.

"Oh yes!" SpongeTron answered to the latter guess. "Wait, do you think I'm being too forward? Should I bring her a present? What do robot squirrels like? Nuts or bolts?"

"SpongeTron, she's gonna steal the Pearl!" Darry yelled, "And what she wants from you is in pieces!

"Not if I convince her to stray from Plankton's side of evil," SpongeTron said confidently, "My plan will work for sure! So that means we'll go for the nuts then. I better go to the hardware store first…" the robot walks away leaving the three alone.

"Does anyone have a backup plan?" Tommy asked his friends.

* * *

On the night of Bikini Bottom before the opening exhibit of the Pearl. "Hup! Two! Three! Four! Hup! Two! Three! Four!" Tammy and Tommy repeated in chant as they march forward and backward to defend the Pearl displayed on a marble bust in a glass case. Darry was invisible and flying around the rooms on the lookout for any robbers who may have entered, or Java.

For SpongeTron, he was setting up a picnic outside the museum. He sets up florescent lights in place of flowers and puts down a basket of lug nuts and two cans of motor oil. SpongeTron looks around to see no one here. "Hmmm…" he checks the time to see it was almost midnight. "Strange... if I were a robber, he or she would approach by midnight. I better turn on my night vision to be sure." With a blink, his irises turn green to scan the dim area. But all he could spot was a tree, a bench, and a trashcan.

"Well," SpongeTron said with a smile as he lies on his side on the blanket. "There's always the 'fashionably late' rule. It'll make the surprise even better."He did not notice however that the trashcan starts to transform into Java. She scans with her inferred vision to see the only threat outside the museum was SpongeTron.

Java smirks and uses a cloaking device to turn herself invisible. She easily sneaks past SpongeTron, who was absent-minded about his date. Java did however, takes some nuts from the basket for a snack. SpongeTron was straightening up the "flowers" when he heard a twig snap. "Huh?" SpongeTron looks around, when Java froze. SpongeTron shrugs and shakes it giggles. "He sure is an idiot." She pops some nuts in her mouth, chews, and smiles, "But has some good taste." She finds a glass door in her way. Java uses red beams from her vision to cut a circle. She lifts it up and makes her away inside while putting back the glass in place.

SpongeTron was concentrating on perfecting his picnic. "Let's see. We got a blanket, flowers, food and drinks...what's next?" Suddenly, SpongeTron sniffs something in the air. "Hold on…" he stands up to take a whiff of the scent familiar to him. "Is that coffee?"

* * *

In the museum, Java made it inside and crept around the museum quietly. She went inside a room to see the Pearl of the Ocean in its case with Tammy and Tommy standing in front of it on guard, who didn't notice the robot peeking on them from behind. Java quickly and quietly began to scale up the wall and climb onto the second story that overlooked the pearl.

She grinned evilly in delight and turned her hand into a grappling hook that she shot at the ceiling and swung in the air before steadying herself and lowering down toward the Pearl of the Ocean.

Once she was getting closer to the treasure, she heard a voice say, "Can't you read the signs that say 'do not touch the art'?" she turns her head to see Darry reappear, floating besides her with a frown.

But Java just smiled and casually replied, "Can't really see any signs from all the way up here. But might I say that I noticed you seem a little bit tired."

"Duh," Darry replied. "I've been up all night keeping watch for you when you try to steal the Pearl of the Ocean."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Java said as she turned her hand into a hose and aimed at Darry. "Maybe you should try drinking some caffeine." She squirted a large amount of coffee, pushing Darry out of the way. Java lowers herself close to the Pearl and takes it, unintentionally triggering the alarm.

Tammy and Tommy turn to see Java hovering above them, and point their weapons at her. "Freeze!" they both shout as Tommy fires an ice beam from his weapon, freezing the cord holding Java.

Java quickly jumps down and Tammy attempts to take the pearl back with her jump rope. "That doesn't belong to you!" she yells and she swings her rope.

Java holds the pearl out of reach and grabs the rope in her fist and swings it over her head with Tammy still hanging on the other end. As Tammy hit the wall, Java responds, "Which is why I'm stealing it for Father."

Tommy throws a couple of stars at Java, but the robot jumps in the air and swung her tail, throwing spikes out to deflect the attack back at Tommy, sticking him to the walls by his sleeves.

As Java jumped back on the second story and ran across the ledge. But then, a blue ecto-beam hit her from behind and knocked her down. Darry landed in front of her with his fist glowing. "Hand the Pearl over and I won't beat you up for messing with SpongeTron."

"What's wrong, kid?" Java asked with a smirk. "Upset that your little robot friend finds me attractive...or are you just jealous?"

"Sorry, you're not my type," Darry said, shooting a large ghost ray from both his hands.

Java is blasted away and smashed into the glass window outside.

Java sat up on the ground and rubbed her head as she still gripped the Pearl of the Ocean in her other arm. But then, she noticed another figure shadowing over her.

She looked up until SpongeTron picked her up in his arms and hugged her. "Oh, Java, my love! You really are here! I know the scent of your coffee grains anywhere!"

Java seemed really annoyed by this, but then grinned with an idea. She suddenly began to get frantic as she gripped onto SpongeTron. "You gotta help me, Spongy-poo! Your friends are trying to kill me and I have to get out of here before it's too late. You're my only hope!" As SpongeTron listened to his crush's panicking, he grinned in joy at this fine opportune moment.

Darry phased through the museum wall with Tammy and Tommy in his grasp and prepared to finish off Java and get the Pearl back. But when they got outside, she was already gone, along with SpongeTron.

* * *

On the very top of the museum, SpongeTron was alone with Java while she still had the Pearl of the Ocean in her possession. "You'll be safe here for now, Java." he turned away shyly. "Guess you think I'm a hero now...for helping you."

"Course, I do." Java replied until she suddenly bursts into tears and started crying hysterically.

SpongeTron saw this and became concerned, "Java, my sweet! What's wrong?"

"Oh, Spongy-poo! The truth is I never wanted to steal this dumb ol' pearl." Java explained as she cried. "My father said I had to steal this Pearl of the Ocean for him or he would deactivate me for life. Don't you understand, SpongeTron? I don't know what to do."

"I understand, Java. My Creator deactivated me and the other SpongeTrons for nine years and I refused to be deactivated ever since, including my fellow ST units," SpongeTron said and smiled, "Sure there are 2.8 million coffee makers in the world, but there's only one Java."

"I knew you'd understand, Spongy-poo." Java said as she twirled and smiled. "I have a favor to ask you. Will you take this pearl back, so I can run and hide from my father? I'd understand if you don't want to."

SpongeTron's eyes widen in surprise, but smiles, "Really? I knew you weren't evil like Plankton! Sure I'd love to help you. It's in my programming after all. I won't tell my friends where you went either."

"Thank you, Spongy-poo!" Java said as she gave him said Pearl and afterwards, kissed him on the cheek. "I'll always remember this."

After she ran off, SpongeTron stood there with a stunned expression on his face as he held the Pearl of the Ocean.

He sighs. "This perfect night can't get any better…" All of a sudden, bright lights shone on the robot and he was surrounded by ST cops.

"Freeze!" one ST yelled out.

"Put your hands in the air!" another cried.

SpongeTron gasped and backed away with the Pearl in his arms. But Darry quickly flies up to the roof with Tammy and Tommy. "Wait!" Darry shouted with his hands in the air. "It's okay, he's with us!"

SpongeTron 911 shouted to them through a megaphone, "So...you're all accomplices to the accomplice of the burglar, huh? Well, then you're ALL under arrest!"

* * *

Later on, the Nicktoons were sitting outside the barricaded museum, waiting for a word from the SpongeTron officers after returning the Pearl of the Ocean. SpongeTron still sat there love-struck, not even paying attention to anything.

"It's great that you got the Pearl back, SpongeTron." Tommy complimented. "Did you have to rip each other's wires out to get it?"

"No, she gave it back to me! I told you she wasn't evil," SpongeTron smiled proudly.

Tommy, Tammy, and Darry look at each other uneasily. "What are you guys looking at? We got the Pearl, we saved the day, and I persuaded the love of my life onto the side of good. Does it call for a celebration?"

SpongeTron 911 walked over to them. "Well, we just finished our investigation and we came to our final conclusion;" he narrowed his eyes, "The Pearl we currently have in our possession is a fake."

"What?!" the Nicktoons all questioned in shock.

"That's impossible!" SpongeTron shouted in disbelief. "I saw Java give it back to me! He's probably just being his usual self. 911, you are such a kidder! Java is good, case closed."

SpongeTron 911 held out the supposedly fake Pearl of the Ocean. "You thought you could get it past me, but you have to activate pretty early in the morning to fool the police force!"

Tammy quickly took the pearl and pressed it against her lips. Her eyes widen in shock. "It IS a fake. It doesn't feel like a real pearl at all. 911's telling the truth."

SpongeTron was still reluctant to believe this was true. "But Java gave me the Pearl of the Ocean. She didn't even wanna steal it. She told me herself that Plankton threatened to deactivate her if she didn't steal it for him. She's just a poor victim of circumstance."

"SpongeTron, you dunderhead, she was deceiving you!" Tommy yelled at the top of his lungs.

"She played you like a freakin' harp!" Darry yelled to the robot as well, "She told you whatever you wanted to hear so she can get away with stealing the Pearl!"

SpongeTron stood there silently with shock and horror on his face. Seeing this, Tammy decided to take a more compassionate route, "I know this is hard to accept, SpongeTron. But Java was built by Plankton. It only makes sense that she would be just as evil as him."

SpongeTron looked at his friend and thought about Java. "No! You're wrong! I know Java isn't evil and I'll prove it to you!" Then, SpongeTron ran off in a portal he activated.

Tammy was about to go after him, but Darry stopped her. "Let him go, Tams. If SpongeTron can't help, then it's up to the three of us to stop Java and Plankton."

"And knowing them, they must be at the Chum Bucket." Tommy added.

"Nicktoons, let's go," Darry commanded.

* * *

Back at HQ, Jimmy was demonstrating Danny a new coffee maker to replace the one used to make Java.

"So you see, by just adding the coffee grains, a push of any of the buttons will serve you multiple types of coffee of your choosing." Jimmy instructed. "Regular, decafe, cappuccino, mocha, and any other kind you're in the mood for."

Danny was skeptical of Jimmy's invention. He takes out a mug and pushes a button, which the coffee maker blends for him. Danny takes the coffee and sips. But he spits it out. "This coffee tastes like mud!" he retorted.

"More foam, sir?" the coffee maker asked and squirted hot foam at his face.

Danny glared at Jimmy, who grinned nervously. "A temporary defect," he excused when hearing a loud noise, "What in Albert Einstein?" Jimmy walks into the lab, leaving the device with Danny.

"Do you want instant?" the maker asked about to shoot coffee at him. Danny dodges and points a small ghost ray destroying the gadget.

Jimmy enters the lab to find SpongeTron scavenging for some tools and devices in a small box of old inventions he created years ago. "What are you doing, 001? How was the Pearl?"

"Plastic!" SpongeTron answered as he continued searching. "And missing!"

Jimmy was confused when SpongeTron fell from the box spilling out the gadgetry. SpongeTron pops up from the pile of invention and takes out what appears to be a small camera device. "What does this do?"

"That's the Neutron Memory Display Projector," Jimmy explains and attaches the device to the side of SpongeTron's head and pushes a button. The device projects a holographic screen of what appears to be SpongeTron's POV during the Pearl Heist. "It's able to sample previous data of your visual memory and process it though a holographic image."

SpongeTron watched his memory being played like a movie in front of him "Oooh." he said in astonishment. "It's even better the second time."

"What did that microscopic organism do to my coffee maker?" Danny asked in shock and anger after seeing Java on screen.

SpongeTron sniffled and began to cry as he watched Java disappear off screen after kissing him. "Oh Java," he whispered to himself. "If only you can witness these happy memories we had together like I am right now." Then, his eyes brighten when he asked Jimmy, "Commander, can this projector thingy recall lost memories from a robot if let's say, it was erased or was temporality dismantled and reassembled?"

Jimmy seemed confused by the whole idea, but answered, "I suppose so. After all, memories are never really lost, but merely stored in the deep confines of a person's cerebral cortex where all memories are stored. I can anticipate that if that robot's memories work the same-"

"Okay, thanks, sir!" SpongeTron interrupted as he excitedly ran out the door with the device. "That's all I needed to hear!"

* * *

At the Chum Bucket, Plankton was holding his hands out as Karen placed the Pearl of the Ocean on a pillow that was set on top of a small pedestal. "A little more to the right..." he instructed as Karen followed his direction. "And...perfect!"

Plankton laughed and turned to Java, who was reading a magazine while lying on a chair. "Java, my dear. You certainly made your old man proud."

"Of course, Father." Java nonchalantly said, not looking up from her magazine. "What do you expect when I did something you couldn't?"

"You watch your attitude, young lady." Plankton scolded. But he shook off his anger. "Now with the Pearl of the Ocean and the krabby patty recipe in my possession, I'll be able to bring more customers in than Krabs ever could."

But then, they heard a knock at the front doors and Darry Phantom phases through with Tammy and Tommy as they draw out their weapons.

"We got you now, Plankton." Darry said as he aimed a ghost ray at him. "You and your evil robot."

"Now hand over the Pearl and everything else you've stolen." Tommy demanded.

"Oh contraire, my dear Nickboobs," Plankton chuckled and he takes out a remote and pushes a button. Suddenly, metal claws below grab the Pearl. The floors underneath split open, revealing a mechanical device attaching onto the Pearl.

"What the heck is that?" Darry asked in shock.

The device is revealed to be a giant doomsday weapon as Plankton hops on top. The Pearl is stored inside, appearing to be powering the machine. "What? You didn't think I would use one of Neptune's prized jewels for evil schemes?"

"Oh duh!" Tammy realized, "Why didn't I realize it sooner?"

"If I can guess what you're thinking, then why won't you tell us a little something about the Pearl that we don't know about?" Tommy glared, wanting to know.

"The Pearl of the Ocean is more than just a rare and valuable jewel." Tammy explained. "It also has a mysterious capability to charge and power any kind of mechanical or electrical object."

"Let me guess, you're as smart as that kid with the funny fudge-looking hair," Plankton rubbed his chin, "But you're right! With the Pearl in my hands, I, Plankton shall rule Bikini Bottom with an iron fist!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Darry shouted. "Nicktoons Go!"

"Let's see what this thing can do." Plankton said as he pushed a button on a large remote.

The machine began to power up as electricity surged all around and the Pearl of the Ocean inside began to glow a bright purple color.

Tammy ran over to a control panel and looked over all the buttons. "There must be some kind of automatic shut down button here." he thought to herself.

"Oh Java!" Plankton called out. "Be a dear and help Daddy get rid of these pests."

Java sighed in annoyance and reluctantly got up. She stretched her arm out and grabbed Tammy as the girl shrieked and was flung away into the wall.

Tommy was about to fire a blast from his magic rifle from behind Java. But the robot noticed him and sprayed coffee from her hand to below his feet and he slipped on the liquid. "I'm sick of coffee!" Tommy complained as he tried to get up.

But then, Java grabbed Tommy and threw him into Tammy and tied them with strong cable. Darry was flying to the top of the Doomsday device where Plankton is.

"I won't let you get away with this, Plankton!" Darry yelled out.

"But I know someone who will." Plankton replied with a smirk.

Before Darry could reach him, he was shot from behind with a large ray blast and he screamed before falling to the ground unconscious.

Java grabbed the unconscious Darry and threw him besides the restrained Tammy and Tommy. "Sweet dreams, sucker." Java taunted.

"That's my girl!" Plankton said with a grin. "It's so obvious she inherited my criminal genius."

"If she inherited anything from you, she'd be completely different." Karen commented.

While the couple was preoccupied, Tammy took this moment to ask, "How could you do this, Java? How could you help him?"

"He's my father and creator, duh," Java retorts.

"But does that mean you should obey his every command?"

"He's a real screw-up too, you know that?" Tommy added.

Java just disregarded them and replied, "It's all in my programming which no one can change. Otherwise, I'd be like that even bigger screw-up SpongeTron."

"You broke his heart, you know!" Tammy angrily pointed out. "All he ever did was like you and all you did was just lie and deceive him!"

"That's what love is, little girl." Java cynically explained. "One day you'll understand."

When Java walked away, Tommy whispered to his sister, "We gotta find some way out of here. If I could reach into my pocket, I can use the magic medicine to heal Darry."

"Which pocket has the medicine?" Tammy asked, "I might be able to reach it."

"Left one."

Just then, the doors opened up, and everyone noticed SpongeTron walk in with the camera device in his hand. "Hey guys," he greeted. "Is Java home?"

Everyone stared at him silent. "Sure, she's in the kitchen," Plankton pointed back.

"Thanks," SpongeTron said, passing by not noticing the doomsday device or his friends captive. "Hi Darry. Hi Tommy and Tammy." he waved and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Java was charging herself while reading a magazine in the dimly lit kitchen when SpongeTron opens the doors. Java groaned, "What now?"

SpongeTron slid over to her with a sly grin as he held the device behind his back. "Hey Java. Did ya miss me?"

Java sighs, throwing her magazine away, and transforms both arms into a large sonic cannon. "Let's make this quick," Java said aiming. "Sorry Spongy-poo, but the Java that you knew is long gone."

"That's the thing." SpongeTron spoke calmly. "She's not. I know my Java is still in there somewhere. I still remember our good times together, and so do you."

Java grits her teeth, having enough of the annoying robot and shoots. SpongeTron quickly jumps out of the way before the laser hits him and runs on top of her weapon to approach Java.

SpongeTron flips over and straps the Neutron Projector on the side of her head, pushing a button. "What the?" Java's weapon changed back to her arms as the device starts to project an image on the kitchen wall. On screen it reads, "Receiving signal. Replaying transmission..."

Soon, it screens like a movie and shows the Fenton Works kitchen. Java wondered what it was, since she cannot recall memory of that. She first spots Danny Fenton face-up._ "Dad! Darry's still not getting out of bed." _Yuki's voice called off screen.

_"I'll take care of it."_ Danny said leaving the kitchen, revealing SpongeTron.

In the movie, SpongeTron makes sure the coast is clear and smiles at supposedly Java's POV on the screen. _"Hello sweetheart. So we meet once again,"_ SpongeTron said in the hologram.

Java seemed surprise while SpongeTron pumped his fist and whispered. "Yes, it's working."

Next, the video pans to another scene, which was after Plankton's first attempt at the Pearl. Darry Fenton was laughing his head off and SpongeTron yelled out, _"Her name is Java and I will not stand here and let you talk that way about her!"_

_"Whatever dude."_ Darry leaves the kitchen, and he speaks up: _"Oh, and keep watch on the microwave. I've noticed she has a shine on ya."_ Darry chuckles before exiting.

But SpongeTron's voice calmly speaks, _"Don't worry, Java. Its low based processors aren't as gleaming and advanced as yours."_

The screen then cuts to SpongeTron taking her on a date which involves them going to the movies, the amusement park, and dancing with her. As Java views all this, she still stands there in shock.

Java slowly turned her head towards SpongeTron. "You really did all those things for me?"

"Why, of course!" SpongeTron quickly responded, "And I would do them all over again with you!"

Java smiled affectionately when the device views another setting with what appears to be the screen moving toward the Chum Bucket and into Plankton's lab. It cuts to Plankton, who uses a giant hammer. He laughs evilly and smashes the screen, apparently dismantling the coffee maker. Java held her throat for this. The screen was black for a while until it cleared up to show a bright light.

The bright light was actually a light bulb underneath a lampshade. The screen slowly moves to show Karen and Plankton. This scene was when Java the robot was born. _"Oh, Plankton, she's beautiful."_ Karen said in a happy tear-filled voice.

_"You really think so, honey?"_ Plankton said with a smile. _"Just wait until she's taking on the family business by being the best criminal genius like her father."_

Looking at her "parents", Java thought about the recent video she saw and what she had done. She looked back at SpongeTron, knowing what to do.

* * *

Back at the main room, Plankton looks through a periscope at the Krusty Krab with SpongeBob, Buster, Squidward, and the customers inside. "Aw, the Krusty Krab." Plankton said in a relaxed voice. "So calm, so full of business, and so about to be blown to bits in a few seconds."

"Plankton! Don't do this!" Tommy yelled while Tammy was secret getting medicine from his left pocket.

"Be quiet, you brat." Plankton shouted back. "I'm actually not gonna be the one to push the button. I'll let my little girl do the honors of destroying my enemy. Karen, where is she? She should've taken care of that robotic annoyance by now. If he tries anything funny with my daughter, I'll..."

Java kicks the doors open, who's holding an inactive SpongeTron. "This gearhead is deactivated," Java smirks, "For good!"

Tommy and Tammy gasped. "No…" Tammy bows her head in despair.

Plankton laughs evilly. "Perfect! You've done well, my dear."

"Thanks Father." Java replied as she tosses SpongeTron over to the front of the Doomsday device.

"Now why don't you come up here and help Daddy destroy the Krusty Krab once and for all."

"Sure thing." Java excitedly said as she jumped to the top of the machine and took the remote.

Tammy and Tommy watched in despair. "It's over." Tommy muttered. "It's all over. We failed."

Java slowly began to push the button as Tammy, Tommy, Karen, and Plankton watch with anxious looks. But before she did, the machine made a whirring noise and began to power down.

"What?!" Plankton asked in shock. "What the barnacle is going on?"

SpongeTron walked into view and held the Pearl of the Ocean above his head. "You can't destroy anything without this!"

Plankton was shocked to see SpongeTron still alive, but Java gave a casual shrug. "Whoops," she said in fake surprise. "Guess he wasn't as deactivated as I thought he was."

"I got it!" Tammy said as she pulled out a small green box. She opened it and threw it toward Darry.

As the fairy dust flew toward Darry and sprinkled on him, he began to wake up and feel his strength returning to him.

A bright light blinded Plankton when Darry Phantom floats in front of him. "Time to get back in on the action." Darry said as he aimed a ghost ray at Plankton.

"Java, I command you to get rid of him!" Plankton shouted as he pointed at Darry.

Java drew out a rifle from her arm and Darry was prepared to take the hit this time. Only Java instead fired at Plankton and knocked him off the device. "Oops, I missed." Java said, faking innocence.

Darry was surprised by this. "You're helping us now?"

"Don't get comfortable with it, cutie." Java replied in a cynical tone. "I'm helping Spongy-poo. After this is over, we'll see who's helping who."

Once Plankton got off the ground, he shouted in anger, "What is the meaning of this, Java? I demand an explanation!"

Java landed in front of him and angrily explained, "You never would've gotten this far without my help! When was the last time you did anything right before I came in? Well, Father, I'm not doing any of your dirty work this time! If you think smashing things with a hammer is funny, then let's see how funny it is with a foot!"

Plankton screamed as he ran away with Java chasing him. "Karen!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Control your daughter!"

Karen just stood there and watched as she replied, "She's your daughter too, Plankton."

Java has Plankton cornered. "I'm done with you, Father. I'm not gonna help you do any of your crimes or schemes!"

"Whoo!" SpongeTron cheered out, "Java's on the side of good!"

Then Java grins greedily. "...But my own!" she finished, holding up the Pearl.

"Yea...wha?" SpongeTron was confused when he realized that Java snatched the Pearl from him.

Java aims her blaster up and blasts the ceiling into bits. With the Pearl in her hands, Java extends her legs and goes through the ceiling. "Java, wait!" SpongeTron cried.

SpongeTron ran past his friends out the door. Darry told Tammy and Tommy. "Let's clean up the mess here and then go after SpongeTron."

As Karen watched and stood next to the stunned Plankton, she sighed, "They grow up so fast."

* * *

Outside in the dark moonlit night, Java landed on top of a building as she grinned at the stolen Pearl of the Ocean. Her excitement was stopped when she heard a voice, "Java!"

She turned and saw SpongeTron standing behind her after having caught up with her. "I don't understand, Java." he said, feeling sadness. "I thought you were finally good now that you left Plankton. You could join up with us and we can be together forever."

"I did leave Plankton, but that doesn't stop my felonious programming," Java said, "And this Pearl's all mine."

SpongeTron was agape and asked, "But… but…didn't those memories of us mean something to you?"

Java was silent a bit, thinking of what SpongeTron said. Given a chance, SpongeTron shoots a laser from his blaster. The laser hits Java's hand letting go of the Pearl. Java tries to reach, but Darry grabs it.

"Gotcha!" Darry said, flying beside SpongeTron as Tommy and Tammy meet with them.

SpongeTron sighs sadly. "As much as I love you, Java." he spoke seriously. "That doesn't stop my law-abiding programming."

Before Java can do anything, light gleams over her. She looks up to find a helicopter driven by 911 with Jimmy and Danny inside. "You're under arrest!" 911 yelled through a speakerphone, "For theft of the Pearl, the near-destruction of the Krusty Krab…"

Jimmy grabs the speaker from 911. "...And treachery!" he shouted out.

Java glared down at this, but looked at the Nicktoons with a smirk. "Gotta hand it to you, humans. This has been really fun." she suddenly extends her hand and grabs a hold of SpongeTron, pulling him toward her.

"SpongeTron!" Darry shouted, reaching out to him.

But Java didn't do anything to SpongeTron that Darry expected. Instead, Java kissed SpongeTron on the lips and pushes him aside. "But we'll be seeing each other again," she smiled, leaving SpongeTron love-struck once again. Java took this opportunity to jump off the roof. She clicks her boots together to form a rocketboard and flies away, escaping the Nicktoons before they can capture her.

SpongeTron stared off at her disappear into the distance with the same love-struck face. But then, he noticed he was gripping something in his fist. He opened it up and saw it was a sheet of paper that read 'krabby patty recipe' at the top. His eyes widened, realizing that Java must've snuck it into his hand at one point before she left. He smiled and looked back in the same direction Java escaped to as he held the formula close to his heart.

* * *

Everyone celebrates victory at the Krusty Krab for the retrieval of the Pearl of the Ocean. Jimmy holds a toast to the young Nicktoons. "Congrats guys. You managed to save the Pearl and stop Plankton."

Darry, Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron held their glasses toward Jimmy and took a sip as Buster brought them a platter full of krabby patties.

"And don't worry. I have Plankton in full custody. We've put him in a straitjacket and locked him in tight security with inferred beams," 911 assured.

"Isn't that a bit too much?" Jimmy questioned unsure.

"You can never be too careful with those criminal types." SpongeTron 911 explained. "We had one made for the Java robot too, but we have yet to bring her into custody."

Hearing her name, SpongeTron sighs and takes a chug from his motor oil. Jimmy patted him on the back.

"It's okay, SpongeTron." Jimmy gently assured. "There are plenty other fish in the sea."

"I'm not a fish...I'm a robot." SpongeTron said with a sniffle. "Despite what she says, Java's still good. She's the only one out there for me."

"Well, I'll admit," Darry spoke up, "She did help us stop Plankton's doomsday machine."

"Oh, speaking of which, there's a certain invention I'd like to return to you." SpongeTron reach toward his back to find the Display Projector for Jimmy. Then, he looks at his chest compartment. "Huh...that's weird. I swear I got back your do-hickey from Java."

* * *

In some part of town away from Bikini Bottom, Java found refuge in a small alley. She scans the area to find no lifeforms nearby. With no one around, Java takes out the Display Project and attaches it to her head. She turns on the gadget and rewinds to a particular scene. It was the final scene of the date where SpongeTron watches the sunset with her. _"Isn't this romantic?" _he said to her.

Java sat down, viewing the video and smiles lovingly. "It sure is, Spongy-poo, it sure is…"

**The End**

* * *

And that's the end of the story. The Nicktoons now have a new enemy- or in SpongeTron's case, a new girlfriend. Please review what you thought, and be sure to read the next story "Birthday Wish" coming soon.


	14. Birthday Wish: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 7: Birthday Wish**

**Plot:** _Yuki can't wait for her birthday coming up, especially when her mother's visiting. However, she starts to become jealous of Darry getting all the attention and being the only child with ghost powers. There, she summons Desiree and wishes she could to obtain ghostly abilities like her father and brother. Desiree grants her wish and she becomes Yuki Phantom, but at a price… Darry loses his powers._

**Part 1**

* * *

It was very late at night as Tammy and Kida have a sleepover with Yuki at Fenton Works. After the pillow fights, makeup, and mani- pedis, Yuki read to them a story from a small novel.

"'...As her evil minion imprisoned Scarlett and Tyson after draining both their essence, Madame Wraith continued her plot to steal the youth of innocent bystanders at the auditorium,'" Yuki read, "'It's up to Dean Specter to save the civilians and stop the Madame's dastardly plan. Amongst the crowd was Bell who was being used as a sacrifice to complete the succubus' goal...'"

Kida and Tammy listened in interest as Yuki continued reading. "'Specter came in the nick of time to rescue Bell. But the Madame caught Specter in the act. She taunted him for he was a hero the public loves, only to be a freak for wishing to be human like everyone else. Madame Wraith intends to finish off Specter until Bell activates the high-tech super-suit and saps Wraith out of every last ounce of energy she had left. Wraith feels her flaky skin since she is nothing without her very beauty. Specter took this chance to exorcise Madame out of this world so she can never again harm the living. Bell and the bystanders were saved once again by the paranormal hero we call Dean Specter.'" then Yuki closes the book. "The end."

"That was amazing!" Kida said excitedly about the story. "It makes me wish something like that would happen in real life."

"It does make you wonder where the author gets the inspiration when he writes that stuff." Tammy casually said to Yuki.

"It was actually based on the adventures of my dad when he was Dar's age," Yuki told and opens the book to show the author's note on the first page. The picture was black and white, but depicts the author as a woman with short hair wearing a beret. "Here's a picture of her: L.M. Geiger aka, my mom."

"That's your mom?" Kida said in amazement. "You mean your mom actually writes books?"

"Of course." Yuki said as she placed the book in a bookshelf. "She's written a ton of books, and is always going places to sell them."

"Why is she called L.M. Geiger?" Tammy asked, "That isn't your mom's name. "

"That's her penname," Yuki explained, "She keeps her true identity anonymous. Most authors do that when they publish their books."

"That explains why we've never seen her before." Tammy realized.

"Yeah," Yuki nodded, but sighs, "We rarely see Mom cuz she's so busy traveling and being a famous writer. The last time we saw her was last Christmas."

Kida and Tammy notice Yuki looking down grimly. But Yuki remembers something and smiles, "But she usually sends my brother and me cool stuff from countries she visited and would email us occasionally. And the best part is... she's gonna come home tomorrow! And you wanna know why?"

"Oh, that's because tomorrow's your-" Kida socked Tammy with a pillow and hushed her to keep her quiet. "Uh...nope! I got nothing!" Tammy spat out anxiously, "I have no clue why your mother would come to your house at a time like this." She gave Kida thumbs up as the jungle girl nodded in approval.

"Okay..." Yuki said, looking confused by their behavior. "Well, since tomorrow's a really special day, my mom will be here. She'll see how big I've gotten and how Darry...but then she glared angrily. "Who cares about him?"

"Are you alright?" Tammy asked as her strange behavior.

"It's nothing. Thanks for the sleepover. Good night." Yuki dims the room black for the three girls to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Yuki was the first in her room to wake up. She yawned loudly and arched her back, not before realizing what today is. "Yes! Today's the day!" she shouted in glee and hops from her bed to visit Danny downstairs. Her shouts wake up Kida and Tammy as they start to get out of bed.

Danny was preparing coffee in the kitchen when he hears his daughter running downstairs and coming to the kitchen. "Morning Pop!" Yuki waved happily.

"Yuki," Danny waved back, "You look more cheerful...which is weird."

"Of course I am." Yuki said cheerfully, "Knowing what today is."

"Today?" Danny asked when he spots Kida and Tammy peek from behind the kitchen. "Oh, I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"Dad..." Yuki urged as she stared closely at him. "You should know what today is. It has to do with me, it's the day I came into your life, we celebrate it on this day each year."

"Hmm...Let me think," Danny pondered and takes out a remote, "Hey, why don't we check what's on the TV." He turns on the television showing a news broadcast.

_"According to our recent report, we have star-gazing tonight!"_ anchorman Lance Thunder announced, _"That's right, folks. We have a meteor shower coming tonight in exactly twelve hours! Perfect for a special day few cannot wait for."_

"Yes!" Yuki smiled, holding a fist.

Lance Thunder hears something on his earpiece and announces, _"But more importantly, citizens were terrorized by the freakish blob invading Amity Park just this morning. Luckily, Darry Phantom came just in time to stop the blob and save the town!"_

Danny and the girls watch a live footage of Darry defeating the blob monster. Yuki scoffs and crosses her arms.

Lance continued: _"And I have Lucy Hail with us to interview the famous specter. Here's to you, Lucy."_

_"Thanks Lance,"_ Lucy said with a smile as she stood next to Darry, who seemed really anxious about something._ "Here with me is Darry Phantom, who has certainly made a name for himself predating back to the one who previously protected us from ghosts. Tell us, how you feel about all of this."_

_"She's coming today!"_ Darry blurted out loud in panic. _"I- I- I mean, will she even recognize me?"_ he grabbed the microphone. _"Dad, is she there yet? Is she watching this right now? I gotta get home and get ready!"_

The screen goes blank as Danny turns off the television. "And so, Darry Phantom thwarts evil once again for the whole world to see…" Yuki sighs in annoyance.

"But admit it," Kida chuckles, giving Yuki a small friendly punch on the shoulder, "You just can't wait for your mom to show up."

"Don't be so sure," Danny warns, "She's very serious of her work as a novelist. Besides, I got a call from her this morning, her flight delayed. She told me that she's gonna try to catch the next flight to return home."

"So she's not gonna come back till later?" Yuki asked in a surprised tone. "But how can that be? What about today? What is Darry gonna say?"

"I'm sure Darry will understand."

"You're talking about the guy who cried while clinging to Mom's leg the time she left him at daycare when he was six."

"Well, I gotta get going then," Danny said, holding up a briefcase walking past the girls to the front door. He gave a wink at Kida and Tammy, unnoticed by Yuki. "I got a BIG appointment scheduled today so I'm gonna be home later." He gives a small kiss on Yuki's cheek. "See ya!" Then, he slams the door shut leaving the three girls alone.

"Great, Dad just forgot about my one special day," Yuki grunts, but looks at her friends. "At least I have you guys to hang out with."

"Uh... look at the time!" Tammy said looking at her "invisible watch," "I gotta meet up with Tommy at school."

"But it's Saturday."

"Nothing wrong with a little extra education." Tammy said with a grin. "I'll see ya later."

"Oh, and I gotta do some more training with my dad. Tammy, can you take me there?" Kida asked.

"Sure thing!" Tammy grinned and activates her Recaller to summon a portal.

"Wait!" Yuki called out but the two hopped inside the portal and disappeared. Yuki lets out a frustrated groan and walks back to her room.

* * *

Inside HQ, Tammy and Kida jumped out of the Portal Machine to meet up with a dark figure in a dark room. "We're here, sir," Tammy saluted to him when Danny came out of the portal holding his suitcase. "And so is Mr. Fenton."

The figure walks toward them, revealing himself as Jimmy Neutron. "You got the goods?" he asked Danny with the briefcase.

"I did," Danny said and slowly opens the briefcase. He opens it, revealing inside to be party goods. Jimmy smiles and claps, lighting up HQ that is covered with party decorations with every Nicktoon gathered.

"This is perfect." Tammy said as she looked around at all the decorations. "The best part is that she doesn't suspect a thing."

"Thanks again for letting us have a surprise party here for Yuki," Danny said to Jimmy.

"No problem." Jimmy said as held a clipboard. "After all, Yuki is part of the team."

"Do we have everything we need?" Danny asked.

"Let's see... Balloons, check. Decorations, check. Guests, check. Presents, check. Meteor shower for tonight." Jimmy snaps his fingers which the panels around the dome open up, showing the outside environment perfect for star gazing. "Check!" Jimmy marked on his clipboard. "I guess we have everything."

"Wait," Danny pointed out. "What about the cake?"

"Don't worry." Jimmy said, checking off the checklist. "SpongeBob's taking care of that."

Next, SpongeBob and his kids arrive out of the Portal Machine holding a large crate. "Make way! Birthday cake coming through!" SpongeBob called out.

Jimmy and Danny were surprised at how large the crate was as SpongeBob puts the cake on top of a table. He laughs, "Dan, as your best friend and chef, I made something REALLY special for Yuki for her big day."

"Thanks SpongeBob. It means a-" Danny smells something strange. He notices something and sniffs the crate. "Why does it smell like krabby patties?"

"Well, what else is a cake made entirely out of krabby patties supposed to be smell like?" SpongeBob pounds on the crate and it breaks apart to reveal a cake that looked like a giant krabby patty that was made out of krabby patties with candles on top, and the words 'Happy Birthday Yuki' scribbled on top in ketchup.

Jimmy and Danny looked at each other uneasy about this. "Uh... SpongeBob, I appreciate the offer," Danny tries to say, "But don't you think the cake should be more sweet… and less greasy?"

"I think Daddy makes the bestest cakes in the whole world!" Junior protests, "It sure was tasty when he made it for me on my birthday."

"On second thought, maybe I should handle the cake," Jimmy suggested to Danny, "And I know just the perfect invention for it!"

Jimmy dashes off, leaving Danny. Danny looks down to see Buster, Twitchy, and Crash each holding a wrapped present. "ThanksforinvitingustoYuki'sparty!" Twitchy said which Danny cannot understand, "Istheregonnabecake? Istherebirthdaycake?! Isitgonnabechocolatecake?!"

Luckily, he was able to listen to Twitchy's last statement. "Jimmy said he's gonna work on that," Danny told and smiled at the guests. "So, whatcha get for Yuki?"

"I made her something! SomethingIsawinthedumpster. Idugthroughandmadeitjustforh er. Somethingsheneversawbefore! Gee,Ireallyhopeshelikesit!" Twitchy said once again misunderstood by Danny. "Fudge nut brownies!" he noticed before rushing off to the desserts.

"I brought something really good for Yuki!" Crash said, holding up his present.

"How about you, Buster?" Danny asked.

Buster whispered something into Danny's ear, and Danny responded, "You bought her a book on fortune-telling and voodoo? I'm sure she'd love that."

Crash's eyes widen as he looks at the present he was carrying, and looks at the present Buster was holding. Tammy, Tommy, and Kida walked to him. "What did you get for Yuki, Crash?" Tammy asked.

"Knowing the daredevil, I'd say it's another crash helmet," Tommy chuckled.

Crash looks very nervous, but scoffs. "No! Of course not!" He opens the present, revealing a pink helmet with a white stripe in the middle and a red heart overlapping it. "This is... just a new helmet I wanted to show to everybody!" Crash takes off his red helmet (which reveals a bandaged head from a recent injury) and places the pink helmet on himself. "See?"

The three stare oddly at Crash in the pink girly helmet. Tammy struggled to say, "It looks very..."

"...pretty." Tommy finished.

Crash sighs and puts the helmet down. "Who am I kiddin'? I won't be able to find the perfect present for Yuki."

"Cheer up, Crash," Kida assured, "I'm sure you'll find something for Yuki. You just have to find something that sparks her interest."

"Why are you so interested in getting Yuki a great present anyway?" Tommy asked.

"Uh...well..." Crash stammered nervously, "Because she's my teammate of course. It's not because I'm smitten for her or anything, why would you think that?"

"Hmm..." Kida mulled over and snaps her fingers. "I think I know the place where you can find Yuki the perfect present!"

Soon, Kida leads Tommy, Tammy, and Crash to a long hallway. "We're not supposed to be here…" Tammy warns them.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Tommy asked.

"I'll show you," Kida opens the door for them to go inside. Kida closes the door. All of them did not notice the sign above them reading "Hall Of Villains."

"What in tarnation is this place?" Crash asked. Kida claps her hands, which the place lights up, revealing a large room of strange machines and antiques.

"It's some room where Commander Neutron keeps all the stuff that he collected from all the bad guys he faced." Kida explained.

"Isn't this where Darry found Undergrowth where he awakened, almost took over HQ, and made plant counterparts of ourselves?" Tammy reminded.

"Of course it is." Tommy said as he spotted the box with the exact seed that Undergrowth had turned back into. "But why'd you bring us here?" he asked Kida.

"Well, you know how much Yuki wants to be a Nicktoon." Kida explained. "So what if she was given something that was a souvenir from the old Nicktoons?"

"Hey, look at this ol' thing!" Crash pointed. The kids look at where Crash was pointing. On the shelf was an ancient bottle made of solid gold with jewels decorating it. "It looks all mysterious...shiny...and vaguely creepy..." He takes the bottle off its shelf by the handle with a huge grin on his face. "She's gonna LOVE it!"

"Crash, put that thing away!" Tammy warned. "We don't know where's its been or what sort of evil it could unleash."

"Aw, hush, silly." Crash dismissed as he held the bottle close. "It's just a harmless little 'ol bottle. There ain't nothin' dangerous about that. I'm gonna go find Yuki and give it to her. It'll be the first and best present she's ever gotten."

"I'll come with you," Kida agreed and snatches Tammy's Recaller. "I'll take that." She pushes a button releasing a portal.

"Guys, hold on!" Tammy cried but is too late as Crash and Kida disappeared into the portal. Tammy groans in an irritable manner. "Stealing an item from Jimmy's place is disrespectful…"

"Wanna raid Neutron's lab and find some gadgets to mess with?" Tommy smirked.

"Okay!" Tammy said in delight as both of the twins dashed off to Jimmy's lab.

* * *

Back in Amity Park inside Fenton Works, Yuki just told Darry of their mother's delay. "What do you mean she's not gonna come back 'til later?!" Darry screamed at Yuki, pulling her by the collar.

"That's what Dad said." Yuki repeated as she shoved Darry off. "She's gonna miss my special day too, remember? Or have you forgotten like everyone else?"

"But...But she said she'd be here." Darry said as he rushed to the window and looked outside. "It can't be this way, do you know how long it's been?"

"It's been a hour," Yuki brushed off and walks to the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the bookstore to see if Mom's newest book came out," Yuki told then murmurs, "And see if someone didn't forget my birthday." She slams the door shut leaving her brother in the living room.

Darry sighed and leaned against the window after she left. "When will you get here?" he muttered to himself sadly.

Yuki leaves Fenton Works and sighs in disappointment, walking on the sidewalk. Suddenly, a dusty old bottle is pushed toward her face. "Happy Birthday, Yuki!" Crash said holding up his present in front of her.

She turns her head and notices her two teammates and friends next to her. "Crash? Kida?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, we're both here to give you this!" Crash said, still holding the bottle. "I reckon we're your friends and wouldn't forget 'bout your special day."

"Gee, what special day do you mean, Crash?" Kida lied, but with a smile on her face, remembering the surprise party.

"It's your birthday!" Crash shouted with a large grin. "And since we- mostly me- are the only ones who wanna spend time with you on this important day of all days, I got you this as a special present."

"I picked it out for you, remember?" Kida angrily reminded.

Yuki takes the bottle from Crash. "A dumb bottle? That's mysterious and vaguely creepy in a way..." then, she smiles and hugs Crash. "At least one person knows about my birthday."

Crash was surprised once Yuki hugs him, but sighs affectionately. But Yuki pops her eyes open and shivers. "Wow! You must've liked my present so much, you're gettin' goose bumps!"

"No, it's not that," Yuki said, still shaking. "My senses are-" Suddenly, a fire hydrant blows up and a ghostly fog emerges beneath. She, Kida, and Crash look as the fog morphs into Nocturne.

"Who is that?" Kida asked as she backed away behind Crash.

"Fools," Nocturne said in an eerie tone, "Now that I have recovered from my deep slumber, I shall send everyone to sleep and harvest their dreams so I can take over this world." He blasts a ghost ray at Crash and Kida who jumped out of the way and hid behind a bush.

Yuki takes out her ectoplasmic wrist-ray and blasts a hole in Nocturne. "I'm not gonna let everyone sleep during my birthday!"

But the damage that Yuki caused on Nocturne's body quickly regenerated. "Young children shouldn't be up past bedtime." Nocturne said as he slams his hand on the ground, but Yuki yelps and jumps out of the way.

"That's where y'all are wrong!" Crash yells as he jumps forward with his fists held in the air. "It's only 3 PM!"

Nocturne zaps Crash with a ray making him collapse. "Crash!" Kida cried, but discovers that Crash has fallen asleep, snoozing away.

Nocturne turns to Yuki. Yuki raises her wrist ray, but the ghost hits it, damaging the device. "Now it's your turn," Nocturne said, raising a sleeping ray. "Pleasant dreams." But before he could attack, a blue ecto-blast hits Nocturne.

"Leave them alone." Darry demanded in a serious tone as his right fist glows blue. Nocturne got up, who regenerated again. He summons two sleepwalkers to attack. "Yuki, you keep your teammates safe," he ordered his sister. "I'll deal with these guys."

"Hey, I didn't need YOUR help!" Yuki snapped at Darry in anger. "And DON'T tell me what to do!"

Before Darry could respond, the sleepwalkers grab ahold of his arms. "Come on, we better do what he says," Kida told Yuki, but she angrily crossed her arms.

Kida grabs her arm, but Yuki smacks it away. "I'm so mad," she growls shaking the bottle that Crash gave her, "First Dad and everyone else forgot my birthday and now my brother is fighting a villain who's trying to put the whole world to sleep. Just because they're half-ghosts doesn't mean they can order me around. Sometimes, I wish I had ghost powers like them!"

At Yuki's words, the bottle starts to shake and glow. Suddenly, the top pops out and pink smoke spurts from the bottle surrounding Yuki. _"So you wish it, so shall it be…" _Yuki heard a female voice say. Then, the smoke fades and the bottle drops with a small clank.

"Whoa…" Kida said who saw the whole thing. "What just happened?"

Yuki examines herself, looking at her hands. Whatever the smoke was did not seem to affect her. "I felt some strange ghost energy around me." Yuki explained as she continued to examine herself. "But now it's gone."

Darry then manages to fight off the two sleepwalkers, and pulls out the Fenton Thermos from behind his belt. He activates it and sucks Nocturne inside. He closes the lid and lands back on the ground, changing into human form as he sighs. "Well, that's over with," Darry said, holding up the Fenton Thermos.

"And once again, the day is saved thanks to Phantom," Yuki said in a sarcastic tone. "Yippie." She turns, but notices Crash still asleep. "Wait, if Nocturne is truly gone, wouldn't the spell on Crash wear off?"

Suddenly, a sleepwalker sneaks up behind Darry and puts him to sleep. Darry yawns and collapses on the ground, sleeping as the Sleepwalker takes out the Thermos. "Darry!" Kida cries out as she rushes over to him.

The sleepwalker opens the Thermos releasing Nocturne. "You think you can imprison me in that thing, you thought wrong!" he said and raises four more sleepwalkers.

The five sleepwalkers move in closer to the girls and the sleeping Darry. "Come on, Dar, wake up!" Kida said, shaking his shoulders to wake him up.

Yuki backed away as the sleepwalkers approach them slowly. She ran toward her brother and held him by the arms. "Hey snap out of it!" But when she touched him, her hands glow purple and so does Darry as the glow spread through Yuki by her arms. Yuki lets go of Darry as the purple glow forms around her. She looks at her hands. "What the?" she asked. Kida watched in awe as a bright light flashes before her eyes. The bright light blinds the sleepwalkers, wiping them out.

As the light disappears, Yuki was still standing there, but now had silvery-white hair, glowing purple eyes with a purple visor, a black and white sleeveless jumpsuit with a black skirt, black boots, and small black gloves. "Yuki?" Kida asked in shock.

Yuki examines herself again to view her new form. She grins. "Oh my gosh!" she realizes and squinted her eyes and disappear in front of Kida. "I'm invisible!" Kida hears her voice, as Yuki turns visible. Then, she looks at a building and hops through it. She comes back again in intangible form. "I can walk through walls!" She sinks into the ground. Kida looks around, wondering where she was. Yuki emerges behind Kida. "Boo!" Kida screams falling backwards. She looks at Yuki with a big smile on her face, "I don't believe it, but I see it! My wish somehow came true, I'm half-ghost like my brother and father!"

"That's...That's great." Kida said as she forced a smile on her face.

Suddenly, a blast almost hits them knocking them back. It came from Nocturne. "I don't know how you obtained ghost powers but my sleepwalkers will stop you. Attack!" he commanded the sleepwalkers to attack the two.

Yuki chuckles in amusement. "Not so fast. How about you eat ectoplasmic rays!" her hands glowed purple as she aims at the sleepwalkers. Strangely, nothing happened. "Huh?' she said in surprise when the sleepwalkers jump on top of her.

Kida gasped, wondering if she was okay, but Yuki was able to phase herself out of the sleepwalkers grasp and resurface on the other side. "I can't use ghost rays?" Yuki asked herself.

"Yuki, watch out!" Kida cried.

Yuki looks up and sees two sleepwalkers charging at her. She screams and jumps into the air only to fall to the ground immediately afterwards, but dodging the sleepwalkers at the same time. "I can't fly either!" she realized.

"Maybe you only have a few ghost powers like Darry." Kida guessed.

Suddenly, the sleepwalkers grab ahold of Yuki by her arms and legs. She screamed for help as Kida tries to wake up Darry. "Come on, Darry!" Kida said, trying to snap Darry out of it. "Wake up! WAKE UP!" She tries again by repeatedly slapping him on the face. However, Darry snores, still asleep. Kida attempts to think of a way to wake him up. "Darry, your mom's here!"

Darry's green eyes immediately spring open and he sits up with a large smile. "MOM!" he shouted as he looked around, but then frowns when he sees no one. "Where are you?" He hears a scream and turns to see Yuki being pulled apart by the sleepwalkers. "And who's she?" he asked Kida.

"Don't you recognize her? She's your-" but before she could finish, a blast suddenly fired from Nocturne.

"I'll put you back to sleep." Nocturne said as his hand glows blue.

"I don't think so," Darry said changing to ghost form. He fires a ghost ray at Nocturne. Then, Darry fires multiple rays at the sleepwalkers, disappearing in sight and releasing Yuki. He flies to you. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Uh yeah," Yuki said, brushing herself off. She and Darry look up to see Nocturne fire a large beam towards them. Yuki turns intangible to avoid the ray, but Darry was hit directly. Yuki darted her head at Darry, who was pushed back by the ray. "Quick, hand me the Thermos!" she called to him.

"Uh, okay!" Darry said as he feels around for the thermos, but realizes he no longer has it. He sees it on the ground near one of the sleepwalkers. Darry flies forward while shooting a ghost ray at the sleepwalker and slides on the ground, grabbing the thermos. He quickly tosses it to Yuki, who catches it.

Yuki smirks and starts sucking all the sleepwalkers away with the thermos. Then, she points and sucks Nocturne. "NOO!" Nocturne wailed as he disappeared inside the thermos. With no Nocturne and sleepwalkers nearby, Crash starts to wake up.

"Uh…what happened?" Crash asked, but his eyes widened to see Yuki in her ghost form. "And who's that there lady?"

Darry walks over to the ghost girl, who closes the lid on top of the thermos. "Um…thanks for saving us back there, whoever you are," he said, scratching the back of his head.

Yuki was surprised to see that Darry didn't recognize her at all. Kida then speaks up, "That's what I was trying to tell you, she's Yu-"

"Yuki Phantom!" Yuki said as she covered Kida's mouth. "Just another half-ghost who is unrelated to you in any way."

"'Yuki Phantom'?" Darry repeated in surprise until he glares. "Hey, that name is already taken! By me, Darry Phantom, and my dad! I'm sure you've heard of him, he's Danny Phantom!"

"Oh yes, I've heard about you two," Yuki said in a heroic tone, "I just came from out of town and thought I would stop by to aid you in some ghost fighting."

"Wow really?" Darry said impressed, "I've never seen a halfa before other than my dad. Besides the name that should be copyrighted, you were pretty cool back there." Then, he grabs Yuki by the wrist and drags her to Fenton Works. "You gotta go see my sister. She'll be totally psyched to meet you."

"No!" Yuki pulls her hand away making Darry stare at him. "I mean, uh, I'd like to keep a low profile around here."

"But why?" Darry asked, confused. "I mean I'm sure my family wouldn't mind meeting another half-ghost. Who are you really anyway?"

"That's a secret," Yuki lied, "Now excuse me, but I have some...ghost duties to perform." Then, Yuki jumps into the air, only to fall down again. Instead, she turns intangible and phases into the ground.

Darry froze looking at what just happened. He shrugs and goes back to his house. "Is he gone?" Yuki's voice asked Kida beside her.

"Yup, coast is clear." Kida responded. Yuki reappears again, but Kida crosses her arms. "You should have told him the truth."

But Crash scoots closer to her with a small grin. "Y'all can tell me the truth. I sure is never seen a ghost as purtty as you. You even have the same name as one of my best friends."

"Crash, it's actually me," Yuki said as two rings of bright purple light form around her and turns back to her human self. "Yuki Fenton."

"Yuki!?" Crash yelled in shock as his cheeks flush bright red. "You mean y'all are really Yuki Phantom?!"

"Duh!" Yuki replied with an annoyed look. "Who else would I be?"

"How about a big fat liar who doesn't tell her brother about her true identity," Kida scowls at her. "How did you get ghost powers anyway?"

"You got me." Yuki replied with a shrug. "It just sorta happened after I wished for ghost powers like Darry. But who cares? I really have ghost powers now. I can be a real hero now."

"Oh, so being invisible and phasing through stuff can save you like last time," Kida mentions about their recent fight.

"Maybe my newfound powers are still developing," Yuki predicts, "Like Dar and my dad."

"Hey Yuki!" she heard Darry call. She looks up to see him from the window. He gets out of Fenton Works and comes to her. "I've been looking all over for you. You won't believe who I just met!"

"Oh, really? Who?" Yuki replied discreetly. "Was it some half-ghost girl that so saved your butt from dangerous ghosts?"

"Um...yeah, how did you know that?"

"Just a guess." Yuki said with an innocent shrug. "Feeling worried that you're not gonna be the only half-ghost like Dad?"

"Nah, my only worry is if Mom gets delayed again," Darry said, but smiles, "Luckily, I got a call from her, saying she got in another flight and will be coming home tonight."

"That's great!" Yuki smiles brightly, "We can go to the mall and buy something for her… maybe for someone else on a certain day that's passing by…"

"That's a great idea!" Darry said as he slapped Yuki on the back, but a purple glow flashes as soon as he touches her. "I'll ask Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron to come. I hope I can get back before she arrives." But Kida was the only one noticing the glow behind the two siblings. She pondered over this.

* * *

And that's the end of the first part of "Birthday Wish". Now that Yuki has the gift that she always wanted, will she have the perfect birthday? Please review and watch out for Part 2


	15. Birthday Wish: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 7: Birthday Wish**

**Plot:** _Yuki can't wait for her birthday coming up, especially when her mother's visiting. However, she starts to become jealous of Darry getting all the attention and being the only child with ghost powers. There, she summons Desiree and wishes she could to obtain ghostly abilities like her father and brother. Desiree grants her wish and she becomes Yuki Phantom, but at a price… Darry loses his powers._

**Part 2**

* * *

Soon, Darry brings his teammates to join Yuki, Crash, and Kida at the mall. During this, he told them how he met the so-called mysterious ghost girl. "And so Yuki Phantom manages to trap the sleepwalkers and Nocturne back inside the thermos, with my help of course."

"A ghost girl?" Tommy questioned after hearing the story. "I've never heard of anyone like that. You sure she's not just your evil clone or anything?"

"No, I'm sure she's your typical hero who's off the save the world for the good of mankind…and womankind," Yuki said proudly as Kida rolled her eyes.

"But it is kinda weird that she suddenly appeared out of nowhere." Tammy pointed out.

"Well, I guess that's how superheroes work out," Darry shrugs.

Yuki looks around and gasps viewing the bookstore. "Mom's latest book came out!" she said in glee. "I gotta go check it out." She dashes into the bookstore with the others watching.

Meanwhile, two young boys pass by the movie theater and notice a cutout of two giant robots fighting each other. "Oh boy! The new Remorphers movie is coming out next month!"

"Awesome!" the other boy cheered. "I wish there were fighting robots like that in real life!"

_"Your heart's desires are at my command…"_ a mysterious voice called out. Then, a cloud of pink smoke comes out of the vents and surrounding the two cutouts. As they absorbed the smoke, their eyes glowed red.

In the bookstore, Yuki was reading her mother's latest work. "Dean Specter, you've done it again."

Darry was looking at the books as well, but seemed to be only fixated on the picture of the author. He sighs with a depressed frown on his face until Tammy walks over and notices, "Dar, are you feeling okay?"

Darry notices her and quickly straightens up. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine."

Suddenly, a loud scream alarmed the two. They, Tommy, and SpongeTron get out of the bookstore to find the two robot cutouts come to life and terrorize the mall occupants. "Hey, who are those guys?" SpongeTron asked. "I've never seen them around before."

"Whatever they are, we have to stop them," Darry told them, "Nicktoons, let's go!" he changes to ghost form as his team prepares weapons. Yuki, Kida, and Crash watch through the window as they face the robots.

One of the robot's arm turns into a gun and starts blasting various stores, destroying them. The other robot smashes a fountain, letting all the water inside splash all over the floor of the mall. The first robot aims his gun at a civilian until a blue ecto-ray blasts his gun away.

"Stand down, you overgrown vending machine!" Darry shouted as he stood with the Nicktoons.

The robot turned to the group and suddenly morphed his body into a large SUV that started driving toward the Nicktoons. Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron jump to the sides to avoid them. Darry jumps into the air to fly out of the way when suddenly, he falls on top of the SUV.

"Huh?" Kida was surprised as she views the action.

Darry lies on top of the van, looking at his hands, wondering what could've happened. But the SUV suddenly crashes through a wall with Darry on top. The SUV backs away leaving Darry slide on the damaged wall.

"Looks like it'll take more than one ghost to defeat those guys," Yuki told Kida and Crash and ducked down with no one to see her as bright light shows.

Tammy was swinging her jump rope at the second robot as it changed its arm into a large cannon that he aimed at her. Tommy quickly jumped on top of her to avoid the blast from the robot. Tammy quickly lassos her rope and catches the robot's foot. With the help of Tommy and Poof, they all pull the rope, making the robot trip into the water fountain. SpongeTron turns his arm into his Robo Charger and zaps electricity into the water.

The robot is shocked with electricity, and once it stops, it lays there motionless as it sparks and smoke flies out of it. Suddenly, a green glow appears around it and the robot suddenly turns into a crumbled up washed out cardboard cutout. "How weird." SpongeTron said as he stared. "I've never seen any robot do that before."

Darry gets up, but holds his stomach in pain until a large sword is pointed at his face by the remaining robot. "Now perish," it spoke in a robotic voice.

Before he could attack, a small rock hits him on the head and turns its attention to Yuki Phantom. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The robot morphs his other arm into a cannon and blasts a ray at her. "Look out!" Darry warned her.

Yuki gasps and jumps high in the air to avoid the attack. Once it was safe, she opens her eyes to see that she was still in the air and was now levitating.

Her eyes widen in surprise along with Crash and Kida. "I don't believe it...I CAN FLY!" she flies higher in the air for joy and does some summersaults in mid-air, and twirls around. "I can do it! I can really fly now!"

Kida watches her skeptically as the robot targets on Yuki and takes out a gun. He shoots multiple shots at Yuki as she flies in the air to avoid its attacks.

"Time to have a taste of my fists!" Yuki shouted as she flies toward the robot at fast speed and gives it a hard punch to the face, knocking it down. She floats to the ground to Darry. "Are you alright?" she asked, lending a hand to her. Darry was about to hold her hand when…

"Don't touch her!" Kida cried out as she ran out of the bookstore with Crash.

Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron run over to join them. "Darry!" Tammy called out. "What happened back there?"

"Yeah, why didn't you fly to avoid that big hunk of metal?" Tommy asked, and turned to Yuki. "Do you have something to do with this?"

"Me?!" Yuki questioned in anger. "You're actually blaming me for his losing?"

"I ain't blamin' you." Crash said meekly.

They all hear a noise and turn to see the robot starting to get up. Its eyes glow as it tracks all of them. As it slowly approaches them, Yuki holds up both hands while closing her eyes, concentrating. "Come on, ghost ray, ghost ray, ghost ray..." But her hands did nothing as the robot walks toward them.

"Move!" Darry shouted as he jumps in front of Yuki and fires a large ghost ray from both his hands that blows the robot into an elevator and crashes down into pieces as the same green energy leaves its body and turns it into cardboard.

"Way to go, Darry!" SpongeTron cheered. "You saved us all!"

Darry chuckled modestly. "At least that's one power that's still working."

"But how come you wouldn't fly or turn intangible or something?" Tammy wondered, "It could have been a sinch for you to avoid that robot."

"That's what I wanna tell you." Kida began explaining. "I think it's because..."

"Thanks a lot, Darry." Yuki sarcastically said in anger. "You just had to save the day again."

"Well, yeah..." Darry replied defensively. "A robot smashing the mall is pretty bad."

But Yuki just shouted at him. "This is what you always do! You always have to steal the spotlight, you get to be a Nicktoon, you have all the powers, and it's probably because of you no one remembered my birthday!"

"What a coincidence! Darry's sister has the same birthday as you," SpongeTron said, obscure of her true identity.

"How is any of that my fault?" Darry asked. "I don't even know who you are."

But Yuki just shoved him away as she walked passed, not noticing the purple glow appear again when she touched him. "And you never will! I'll be a better half-ghost than you, and we'll see who Mom and Dad like better!" she grabs Kida's arm and pulls away. "Let's go."

"But wait!" Kida tried to warn as Yuki flew into the air. "I don't like-" but Yuki phased through the ceiling and took off.

"That ghost girl is so weird." Tammy pointed out.

"Tell me about it." Tommy agreed. "...though she is kinda hot."

Crash sighed longingly with a smile. "Ain't she?"

* * *

On the rooftop of the mall, Yuki resurfaces up into the air. She looks at her hands which glow with purple light. "Even with ghost powers, Darry still had to upstage me." she sighs and sits on the roof. "What am I gonna do, Kida. Kida?" She waits for a response from Kida, but then hears moaning and turns to see Kida leaning on the ground, looking sick. "What happened to you?"

"I get motion sickness whenever we're in the air," Kida groaned and covered her mouth from throwing up. "I need a barf bag."

Yuki sighs and throws her arms up in frustration. "What am I supposed to do now?" but her fist suddenly glows purple and it fires a purple ghost ray into the sky. Yuki looked blankly in the sky and at her hand. "I have ghost rays now? Cool! Why didn't I get them earlier when we were fighting that machine?"

Once she recovered, Kida turns to Yuki and says, "I think something strange is going on. It seems kinda strange that when you get powers, Darry loses his. It happens every time you touch."

"That's not true!" Yuki insisted. "I'm just becoming better than him is all. He's just losing his edge cuz he's worried about me being the one that shows him up." She turns away. "I'll show him." she flies away, leaving Kida alone and worried for her.

"How do I get down?!" Kida cried out, still by herself on the roof. Hearing no response, she groans. "What's worse, now that Yuki has ghost powers, she's being a jerk. I wish I'd known who was the one that gave her powers in the first place."

Then, a pink smoke emerges from the roof behind her. Kida senses the smoke behind her and turns around as the smoke forms into a ghost-like genie. "Did you summon me?" the ghost asked.

"Who are you?" Kida asked curiously.

"I am Desiree," the ghost told, "I grant all wishes and desires to all."

"'Wishes and desires'?" Kida asked then realizes, "So you're the one who gave Yuki ghost powers!"

"That is correct." Desiree answered. "She has her heart's desire and in doing so is stealing the desires of another."

"So why'd you give her the ability to absorb Darry's powers instead of granting her ALL his abilities instead?"

"Yes, that is quite strange," the ghost genie explained, "I suppose I became weak after my last battle with Danny Phantom. I only get stronger whenever I grant a wish. Since your friend has released me, I was the first who granted her wish with all the remaining power I have. And what better way to get revenge than for his daughter to absorb the boy's energy and turn against him."

Kida gasped hearing her plot. "But I'm granting wishes once again and becoming even more stronger!" Desiree announced, "Best of all is the meteor shower tonight where everyone will wish as I feed on their demands. Soon at midnight, their heart's desires will be truly fulfilled and I'll be forever powerful!"

"NO!" Kida shouted in panic, but then glared angrily. "I won't let you use Yuki like that or hurt Darry! And I won't let you go through with your evil plan!"

When Kida took out her staff, Desiree glared angrily. "You meddlesome little child."

* * *

Down below, Darry Phantom was rushing out of the mall in frenzy. "I don't know what's happening. I can't fly, turn intangible, and my mom's gonna be here soon and I'm not ready. I don't even know where Yuki is and she's gonna miss her party. My mom will be so disappointed in me."

"Darry, you should calm down." SpongeTron suggested. "We can't figure out all that at once."

"Maybe you're too busy thinking about your mom that you can't focus on using your powers," Tommy guessed dully.

"What do you mean?" Darry asked, offended. "I'm always focused when it comes to my powers, I would never let- Oh man, what time is it? I still haven't gotten anything for Mom!" Suddenly, Kida fell on the ground, looking badly hurt. "Kida!" Darry cried and ran toward her, but she pushes him away.

"Get away from me!" Kida said clutching in pain as a pink aura glows around her. Darry discovers she isn't holding her staff.

"Your staff!" Tommy shouted in realization. "Where is it? You'll lose control of your powers!"

"Are you looking for this?" Everyone looks up to find Desiree floating in midair and has Kida's staff in her grasp.

"Hey! Aren't you one of my dad's enemies?" he asked and brings out blue energy in his palms. "Cuz if you are, you're gonna get your butt kicked for whatever you did to Kida!"

"Just try. I'm sure you can't." Desiree taunted.

Darry prepares a ghost ray towards Desiree when the energy from his hands faded. "I can't do ghost rays anymore?" Then, Darry is blasted away, reverting back to his human form.

"Kida, what in tarnation's goin' on here?" Crash wanted to know from her.

Kida opened her eyes for a moment and groaned, "Yuki...in...trouble."

Crash gasped in shock. "Yuki's in trouble?! Well, why didn't y'all say so?"

Desiree shoots multiple blasts at him, making him run off as he carries Kida. "Don't y'all worry! I think I know where'd Yuki will be!" he walks pass Tommy, not before grabbing his Recaller. "I'm borrowing this!"

"Hey!" Tommy yelled until Crash and Kida go into the portal that disappears. He, Tammy, and SpongeTron look up to face Desiree.

* * *

In Nicktoons HQ, everything is prepared for Yuki's party especially the cake Jimmy shows to Danny. "It's vanilla with chocolate swirl," Jimmy pointed out. "And if my calculations are correct, those are two of Yuki's favorite flavors."

"Great," Danny smiled, "I'm sure Yuki will love it."

"I still think Daddy's cake is the best," Junior said, peeping from behind with Twitchy.

"Canwehavesomecakenow?!" Twitchy begged, holding up his hands together. "Please, please, please, please, please!?" He jumped for the cake, but SpongeBob grabs him by the tail.

"Not yet!" he wags a finger at his son. "We'll have cake once Yuki comes in and we surprise her."

"Guys!" Patrick came out running until he falls facedown. He gets up. "She's coming! I saw Yuki! She's coming this way!"

"Okay, everyone, HIDE!" Danny ordered everyone as he turns invisible and Jimmy turns off the lights.

Once everyone was hidden and the room was darkened, the doors opened as someone walks inside. All of the sudden, the lights turn on as everyone yells "SURPRISE!" toward their guest. However, it was not Yuki, but Jazz Fenton, who had just arrived for the birthday party. "Oh," everyone said dully as they walked away back in conversation.

"Patrick, you said Yuki was here," Jimmy told the starfish.

"You mean that's not Yuki?" Patrick asked, looking baffled.

But Danny hugs his eldest sister. "Jazz, what are you doing here so early?" he asked her, "I thought you were picking her up."

"I did." Jazz explained. "She wanted to stop by somewhere to pick up a little something extra for the kids. She said she would arrive in about twenty minutes."

"Well, that's good and I'm glad you showed up," Danny smiled.

Junior peered through the window and called out. "Yuki's coming! Yuki's coming!"

"Everyone, hide!" Tak alerted everybody and turned off the light. The doors open again as someone else goes in.

The lights turn on and everyone calls out "SURPRISE!" once more. It wasn't Yuki but this time, it was Crash holding Kida in his arms. Everyone groans in annoyance.

Danny and Jazz glare at Junior. He giggles nervously. "I thought it was her. It was too dark to see..."

"Where have you two been lately?" Tak demanded from Crash, but gasped to see his daughter worn out and without her staff. "Kida! What happened to her?"

"There's a...a..." but then her body glows bright pink, and the punch bowl suddenly shatters on the table, spilling red liquid on the table and onto the floor.

"Her staff's been taken by some hog-tying varmint," Crash told him.

"Luckily, I always bring a spare for safety reasons," Tak said, holding another staff similar to Kida's. He hands her the staff, which the aura from her body fades. She collapses in Tak's arms in exhaustion.

"Now lookie here," Crash explains, "Kida says Yuki's in trouble and it must've been something to do with that ghost genie we've encountered."

"A ghost genie?" Danny asked surprised and ponders. "No, it can't be."

"Hey Dad," Yuki said from behind Danny.

"Hey Yuki." Danny waved back when his eyes widened to see her behind. "Yuki?!"

Everyone looks as surprised as Danny, wondering where'd she came from or how she got here. Jazz smacks her head. "Now's your cue."

Danny looks around and stammers a bit until he yells, "Surprise!"

"SURPRISE!" everyone hollers back and cheers loudly as streamers and confetti fell out.

Yuki was indeed surprised by all this. "What is this? Is it a surprise party for me?"

"Of course!" Jimmy said as Timmy twirls a noisemaker and SpongeBob pulls a party popper. "All of us would never forget the birthday of one of our teammates!"

"Wow," Yuki said, looking ashamed, "And all this time, I thought you all forgot and I yelled and blamed my brother for all this."

"By the way," Jazz began asking Danny. "Where is he anyway? Shouldn't he be here?"

"Yeah, that concerns me," Danny said, thinking, when he notices a falling star from outside the dome.

The meteor shower begins as everyone watches from inside. "Quick! Everyone make a wish!" SpongeBob told the guests.

"NO!" Kida and Crash cried, but were too late as the guests closed their eyes to wish for something.

"I wish for a big giant soft teddy bear." Junior wished with his eyes closed and an eager smile. Suddenly, pink smoke appears and creates a giant teddy bear ten times bigger than Junior. Junior looks up in shock to see his wish come true. The bear looks down and picks up Junior, hugging him. "Yay!" Junior smiled, hugging back. Danny, Jazz, Yuki, Crash, and Kida look around as pink smoke appears and makes everyone's wish come true.

"IwishIcouldeatthatdeliciousc ake!" Twitchy rapidly said with his eyes closed. Suddenly, he floats in midair and moves toward the cake. Smacking his lips, he eats the cake in seconds. Once he's finished, the cake reappears once again for Twitchy to eat. "It'smyluckyday!" he said beginning to eat more cake.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked the other Cadets.

"It's the work of a ghost genie that gave you your powers." Kida explained. "She's using everyone's wishes to become more powerful."

"So it's Desiree who's behind this," Danny realized until he glares at the kids. "But something tells me one of you caused all this to happen..."

Yuki looks nervous and asked, "You sure it wasn't Darry?"

Danny sighs and yells out. "Desiree, I wish you'd come out of your hiding place so I can face you!"

A puff of pink smoke appears in the room, and Desiree appears in a much larger form from all the wishes she had granted. "You called?" she asked slyly.

Danny changes to ghost form. "I want you to reverse all the wishes you just granted so I can suck you back in the thermos!"

"I do not think so," Desiree smirks, "Soon at midnight, all wishes will become permanent and the power will be all mine! I do wish you'd surrender, if you don't want them harmed." She snaps her fingers making Darry, Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron appear but in an unconscious state and trapped in her ghostly chains.

"Darry!" Danny cried.

"Tommy! Tammy!" Timmy called out.

"SpongeTron!" Jimmy called out too. "You let them go!"

Desiree just laughs. "I didn't even bother to create stronger bonds for the ghost child, since all of his energy has been sapped away...thanks to you." she points at Yuki.

"Me?" Yuki asked in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"You have been taking all your powers from the ghost boy every time you come in contact with him, and at midnight, you will claim those powers forever and he will be brought down to normal."

"Yuki, do you have something to do with this?" Jazz asked her.

Yuki seemed hesitant to tell the truth, but she yelled to Desiree, "I'll stop you for good, and I'll make you let Darry go."

"So you're willing to give up your powers to your brother and continue living in his shadow?" Desiree asked with a smirk.

Yuki froze a bit and gave it some thought. "My brother may be impatient, aggressive, selfish... sometimes a crybaby," but she looks up to Desiree, "But the truth is, I let my jealously get the best of me and I should accept that my brother was given his powers for a reason. Which means..." Rings form around Yuki, reverting her to ghost form to everyone's shock. "If you gave me the power to take away his powers, then I can give it back!" Yuki charges large amount of ghost energy and releases it into an ecto-blast at the human Darry. Yuki converts all of her purple ghost energy into Darry.

Soon, Yuki Fenton collapses now exhausted from losing her ghost form, while Crash catches her. "No!" Desiree cried and looks to see the purple energy around Darry turns to a bright blue.

As the energy glows around him, his eyes suddenly opened and were now glowing blue. He closes his eyes again and a bright ring formed around him, changing him into "Darry Phantom", freeing him from his binds along with Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron, who fall on the ground now conscious.

Desiree growls angrily at Yuki, who smiles at her brother where his hands glow with ecto energy. But he frowns at her. "I'm still mad at you for sapping my powers like that." Yuki's smile drops. Darry zoomed toward Desiree, but she easily smacks him away with her giant hand.

"Fool, your powers may have returned, but I am still powerful enough to overcome your abilities!" Desiree said, growing larger by each wish fulfilled. Both her arms change to hammers as she pounds away Darry and the Nicktoons.

Darry falls next to Yuki, still exhausted in Crash's arms. "Yuki, are you okay?" Danny asked, touching her shoulder. Suddenly, a purple glow appears making Danny move his hand away.

"Hey! Yuki still has that power leechy thing!" Crash pointed out.

"She gave Darry his powers back, but she didn't give up her ability to steal ghost powers from someone." Jimmy explained, understanding everything.

"Wait a minute...that's it!" Darry realized. "Desiree gains her power by absorbing every wish she grants. But what if someone ELSE absorbs her first!"

Yuki got up and smiled. "You're right, Dar! I can sap away all of Desiree's energy before she reaches her limit. Boy, she did not see this coming…"

"Are you nuts?!" Danny ranted to his kids. "What happens if you drain that huge amount of energy? You could become mad with power!"

"I have to." Yuki insisted. "It's my chance to stop a powerful ghost by myself. Besides, I managed to overcome my jealousy of Darry, so I can overcome this as well."

"She's gonna need my help," Darry said to his dad, "And if you ask me, I think you should lend Yuki a hand, if you know what I mean..."

Danny soon smiled and nodded. "If it'll help her, then yes, I will."

Meanwhile, every guest is being overwhelmed by their wishes. "Too… much… hugging…" Junior said as his face turned blue as the giant teddy crushes his small body with his constant hugging.

"Too…much…cake…" Twitch said, feeling bloated and chubby from eating a lot of cake that appears every time he finishes it.

Desiree was up in the skies, becoming larger and powerful by the minute. "Keep wishing, fools!" she echoed. "Only ten minutes left 'til I become unstoppable!"

"Hey, Desiree!" Yuki's voiced shouted as she flew toward her once again as "Yuki Phantom". "I told you I would be the one to stop you for good!"

Desiree aims and fires a ray at Yuki. But Darry flies in front of her and forms a ghost shield to block her attacks. "You?" Desiree asked surprised. "But how are you able to retain your ghostly form at the same time as the ghost boy?"

"That's because I didn't take his powers." Yuki explained. "I do have another member of my family who has ghost powers."

In HQ, Jimmy and Jazz help Danny up, exhausted a bit from having his ghost energy taken. "Consider that a temporary birthday gift," Danny said with a weary smile.

Desiree daggers at the two ghost kids and sends ghostly chains toward them. Darry turns intangible as the chains pass through him and Yuki flies around to dodge them. Darry began to fire ecto-beams at Desiree while Yuki did the same as she flew around her. But this did not seem too effective.

"It's useless even when you both have powers." Desiree said. "I'm still powerful from every wish I have granted today."

Then, she summons her pink smoke forming a large barrel, releasing army of monkeys wearing vests and holding cymbals as they that flew toward the two. Darry and Yuki were agape, but quickly avoid them. "Who the heck wished for flying monkeys?" Darry asked in annoyance.

"Hey, my wish came true!" Cosmo pointed out as Wanda and Poof stare at him dully. "What? It's not every day I get a wish rather than grant one."

The monkeys then pile on top of Darry on the roof and pin him down to the ground. "Darry!" Yuki cried as she flew over to him.

"Yuki!" Darry called as he tried to fight them off. "You know what you have to do!"

Yuki seemed reluctant to leave Darry behind, but then turned around with a determined look. "Right...it's time I gave Desiree a big hug to thank her for my powers." Yuki uses her flight and speed to plow herself towards Desiree. Desiree sends more monkeys and chains to attack, but Yuki does a barrel roll to avoid them while heading toward the ghost genie.

She lunges at Desiree and wraps her arms and legs around the ghost genie causing a purple glow to appear between them. "What?" Desiree shouted in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Do you know the phrase 'be careful what you wish for'? Well, this is it!" Yuki said, concentrating as she absorbs Desiree's ghost energy. As more energy starts to pour into Yuki, Desiree begins to shrink back to normal size.

Darry manages to fight off the monkeys and pull the Fenton Thermos out from his belt. He uses the Thermos to suck all the monkeys inside it.

Once Yuki let go of Desiree, the ghost genie felt weakened and powerless. "What has happened? My power...is gone!"

Darry closes the Thermos, but turns and gasps as Yuki is embodied in a pink glow, now possessing Desiree's intense energy. Yuki looks at the pink glow in her hands, smirking as her eyes glow fully pink. "I have Desiree's all-powerful magic. With it, I can do anything I want, anything I desire, I can become the most powerful halfa in the world!"

He flies over to her, looking concerned, "Yuki, it's over. We can-" but he was suddenly shot down with a pink ecto-beam.

"Silence!" Yuki bellowed at Darry with a deep voice. "When I become all-powerful at midnight, I can make my wish come true…" Darry, Desiree, and everyone down at HQ, look at her, wondering what she wants. Yuki pauses for a moment and announces, "And I wish... that all the wishes Desiree granted didn't come true at all, she was still imprisoned in the bottle, and that my surprise party can start all over again!"

She claps her hands as a wave of pink energy came out and spread throughout HQ and the town.

"NOO!" Desiree screamed as the energy empowered her.

With a flash of light, Yuki opens her blue eyes and finds she's holding the bottle Desiree is trapped in. She looks around to see it was nighttime and finds herself outside HQ with Darry, Tommy, Tammy, SpongeTron, Crash, and Kida.

Yuki scans the area to see everyone was back to normal. Suddenly, a beep alarms the group as SpongeTron takes out his watch. "Whatdoya know? It's after midnight."

"But what about my birthday?" Yuki asked, looking worried. "Earlier I wished for..."

Kida thought about what just happened and wondered. "Unless…" she opens the door to HQ where it's dark inside.

Then, all the lights turn on with every Nicktoon yelling "SURPRISE!" at the group. "Happy Birthday, Yuki!"

Yuki smiles as she and her brother and friends go inside to see the party still here. She and Darry run toward Dad and Jazz. "Yes! I still have my surprise party!"

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked, "Of course we were planning a surprise party for you."

"Wait, so you don't remember anything about Desiree?" Darry tried to make sense of this. "Or Yuki having ghost powers?"

"Why'd you ask about Desiree?" Danny asked again, "She should be inside the bottle…which you're holding." He notices Yuki holding Desiree's bottle and takes it from her. He sighs. "Guys, didn't I tell you not to steal from HQ? Whatever's there can be very dangerous."

"Believe me," Yuki said dully. "I already figured that out."

Crash walked over and looked distressed. "But that was Yuki's present. I didn't know it was dangerous." he began to cry. "I'm sorry, Yuki. I gave you the worst present ever."

"Are you kiddin' me?" Yuki scorned at him, but smiles. "Thanks to your present, I got ghost powers, fought alongside my brother, defeated a powerful ghost, and actually saved the day! That was the BEST present ever!" She wraps her arms around Crash, hugging him in surprise, but not before giving him a small kiss on the cheek. He sighs dreamily and literally melted in Yuki's arms. Quickly, Yuki backs from the Crash puddle.

"Uh guys?" Jazz questioned Danny, Timmy, and SpongeBob. "Is it just me or do you have this feeling that we've already thrown her a surprise party?"

"Well, I have this slight déjà vu of us yelling out 'surprise' several times…" Jimmy pondered, but shrugs. "Whatever. Now that the birthday girl's here, who wants cake?" Jimmy takes out the birthday cake and puts it on the table. As Twitchy (in normal size) stares at the cake, his face turns green. He covers his mouth and dashes off to the restroom.

Jazz served the birthday cake to the guests and as Yuki eats, she begins to ponder. "There's only one thing that can really make this the best birthday ever."

"I know what you're thinking." Darry said, looking sad. "I guess I forgot to make one wish when you had Desiree's powers. Aw, well, too late now."

"Hey Danny," a female voice only Darry and Yuki can recognize spoke out. "Sorry I'm late, but did I make it to…" Darry and Yuki turn to where the voice asked to find a woman with black hair and purple eyes, wearing a beret, a black dress with unique silver belt, dark red leggings, and long black boots.

"MOM!" the siblings cried happy to see that their mother, who is Sam Manson. Darry and Yuki rush toward their mother and hugged her.

Sam wrapped her arms around them and hugged them as well. "It's so great to see you again." she said with a warm smile.

"Well, whatdoya know… You married Sam after all," Jimmy teased Danny, nudging him with his elbow.

"Happy birthday, sweetie." Sam said as she kissed Yuki on her forehead. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"I knew already you'd come back for my special day," Yuki closes her eyes, a small tear falling off.

"Yeah...me too," Darry agreed.

Sam releases them from their embrace. Danny walks over to her and kisses her passionately. "Welcome back, Sam," he said, brushing a hair from her face.

"You do realize I'm gonna be gone the next day for my new book," Sam mentions.

"But we're all glad that you took this chance to visit," Danny beamed up.

"Okay, now with that mushy stuff done with, who wants to open presents?" Sam asked, taking out her bag. "And don't worry, besides Yuki, I got presents for everyone." She takes out a couple of presents such as a book, a water gun, an mp3 player, and a huggable teddy bear.

Junior's eyes pop up as he stares at the teddy bear. "AGGGH! Scary bear!" he screamed and quickly ran off to hide.

Darry takes the mp3 player and smiles at his mom. Sam says to him, "And I hear my big man is still doing good in the world like his father."

"Heck yeah." Darry responded enthusiastically. "I just kicked ghost butt with Yuki and saved her birthday."

"Uh, actually, it was me who mostly saved the day," Yuki retorted.

"Yeah, but I was the one who trapped Desiree and her minions."

"And I was the one who defeated Desiree on my own!"

"Yeah, with MY plan!"

"I could have kept your powers at midnight if I wanted to," Yuki yelled back distastefully, "But NO! I had to be nice and give them back!"

"You were sucking mine and Dad's powers away!" Darry yelled back. "You wouldn't have wanted stolen powers!"

Danny and Sam glance at their kids arguing once again. "I see that some things didn't change since I left," she noticed.

"Tell me about it." Danny replied.

**The End**

* * *

And that's the end of birthday wish. Everyone got what they wanted. I hope you review what you thought, and stay tuned for the next story "Nicktoon Genesis".


	16. Nicktoon Genesis: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 8: Nicktoon Genesis**

**Plot:** _Darry, Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron get into a fight about which of their dads (or creator) is the best Nicktoon. There, they reveal their origins with each short story telling the first adventures of the Turner Twins when Poof is assigned as their fairy godparent, SpongeTron's creation where he starts from a ordinary robot who adapts and gains a personality, __and how Darry discovered his ghostly abilities and tries to become a superhero._

**Part 1**

* * *

In the future of Bikini Bottom, business was booming at the Krusty Krab 2 as a certain trio occupied one table. Buster comes out of the kitchen door, holding a tray for his brothers and places it on the table without a word.

"Wow! A triple deluxe krabby patty, junior patty, and milkshake! Perfection, Bustie!" Crash gave thumbs up to his eldest sibling. Buster gives a long sigh in response and leaves to serve more customers.

"Look at this, folks!" Crash called out, holding the krabby patty highly stacked with its condiments. "Watch as I eat this triple deluxe krabby patty in ONE bite!"

"Crash, didn't Mommy say you should lay off the extreme stuff?" Junior said meekly. "You don't wanna go to the emergency room again."

"Aw, quit your yellowbellyin', Junior." Crash dismissed. "What's life without a little risk? Besides, this will mean I will beat Uncle Patrick's record!" Crash opens his mouth wide open and stuff the patty inside. Junior looks a bit disgusted by this. Crash shallows the patty whole but froze, starting to cough and gag, pounding his chest. Twitchy and Junior gasp in shock.

Every customer hears Crash and turn to see the young sponge holding his throat. "My goodness!" a mother fish pointed. "He's choking!"

Luckily, Patrick Star was present in the restaurant. "I'll save you, little SpongeBob!" Patrick called out and rushed towards their table. He grabs the choking Crash and does the Heimlich maneuver. He pushes Crash's stomach in a few times before a large chunk of the krabby patty finally dislodges from his throat and flies out of his mouth, hitting Squidward in the head and knocking him down.

As Crash laid flopped forward in Patrick's arms, a customer pointed out enthusiastically, "Hey, he saved that child from choking to death!"

All the customers applauded for Patrick saving Crash's life. "Heh, it was nothing," Patrick waved off. "It's what I do as a Nicktoon."

"You were a Nicktoon, Uncle Patrick?" Junior asked with eyes beaming.

"Of course," Patrick smiles. "I first aided SpongeBob and his friends after Sandy appointed me as a secret agent. I would mostly accompany my best friend to save Bikini Bottom and the world!"

Crash got up, feeling better. "Well, I reckon it must be great for y'all and Pa to work together to save the day. After all, Commander Neutron once told me as a Cadet that the first thing in being 'em Nicktoons is teamwork and cooperation!"

Suddenly, Darry, SpongeTron, and the Turner twins (with their god-uncle Poof) burst out of the double doors, yelling and arguing at each other. "It's Danny Phantom who's the best!" Darry yelled out.

"No, our dad!" Tommy shouted back at him.

"Excuse me, but my creator is the best out of all of 'em!" SpongeTron insisted exasperatingly. "My calculations say so themselves."

Tammy protested, "Jimmy Neutron may be my idol, but our dad is better than all of them put together."

The four Nicktoon continue their rambles getting the attention of the crowd and kids. Junior groans holding down his hat. "I hate it when they fight..."

"Phantom!" Darry yelled.

"Turner!" Tammy and Tommy yelled together.

"SquarePants!" SpongeTron shouted as well.

"Hey HEY!" Crash came in the middle of them. "What in tarnation are you varmints fightin' about?"

"Oh, hey Crash," Darry greeted, "We were just talking about who is the best original Nicktoon… and I say it's my dad!"

"You mean our dad!" Tammy objected.

"Who is the best!" Tommy added.

"Poof like Timmy best!" Poof added as well.

"Neutron may have built my circuits, but it's SpongeBob who's the best Nicktoon!" SpongeTron ranted out.

All of them continue arguing, making Crash sink down and back away. As Crash returns to their table with Junior covering his ears to prevent himself from hearing the yelling, Cosmo and Wanda poof out of nowhere. "Wow! I've never seen them fight this much before," Wanda pointed out.

"Oh yeah, you should have seen Tommy and Tammy when they were nine!" Cosmo remarked.

"Nine?" Junior asked, lowering his hands from his ears to hear Cosmo.

Wanda explained, "Oh yes, before Poof became their godparent, the twins had been constantly at war with each other."

"And boy were they at each other's throats!" Cosmo laughed in amusement.

"How did Poof become Tommy and Tammy's fairy god uncle?" Junior asked again.

"Well..." Wanda said as she thought it over. "It happened about a year ago, it seemed to be one of those ordinary days at the Turner household."

"Oh boy!" Twitchy said jumping up and down his seat. "Flashback! Flashback! Flashback!"

* * *

According to Wanda, the events take place at the Turner residence. Timmy was giving his son and daughter a birthday party with himself and his fairies, Cosmo and Wanda. 9-year-old Tommy takes out a present from the large pile of gifts and shakes the box to see what's inside. Suddenly, Tammy (obviously the same age as him) swipes the box from him. "This is my present," Tammy smiled.

But Tommy pulls the gift away from her. "No, it's MY present!"

"You got to open the last one!" Tammy yelled as she tried to pull the box away from him.

The twins kept pull the gift toward each other. Timmy, who was sitting and watching the whole thing, groans and rubbed his temples. "And I thought we had bad parenting issues…" Wanda told him, watching the twins fight.

"Tell me about it," Timmy said, then whispers to his fairies, "I just hope your present is gonna help and stop them from fighting too much."

"Don't worry," Cosmo assured. "It can make even the worst kids stop fighting."

Tommy and Tammy continued yanking at the present until they rip it apart, making them fall on opposite sides. The gift falls, revealing to be a game console, now broken due to being dropped. "It's your present," Tammy pointed at Tommy.

"Okay!" Wanda said with Cosmo at her side floating to the twins. "Now it's our turn to give you our gift!"

"And it's the best present anyone would ever want!" Cosmo added. The fairies waved their wands and poof out a giant present to Tommy and Tammy's delight.

"I wanna open it!" Tommy said about to pull the bow, but Tammy pushes him out of the way.

"No, I'm gonna open it!" Tammy said as she grabbed the bow, but was pushed back down by Tommy.

"I should be the one to open!"

"No, ME!"

"ENOUGH!" Timmy shouted quieting the two. "Why don't you both open it?" Tommy and Tammy glare at each other and grab the tail of the bow and pull it out.

The top floats magically and a pink twister comes out of the box. Tommy and Tammy watch in awe as the twister fades and Poof appears. "Poof poof!" he spoke and floats to Tommy and Tammy. "My name Poof!" he said, shaking both their hands and backs away. "Poof poof…" He shakes his rattle to create a stage with spotlights with the word "Fairy Godparent" in the background. "Fairy godparent!"

Tammy and Tommy were both amazed and surprised by this. "Fairy godparent?" they both questioned in unison.

"Poof!" Poof nodded. "Poof, Tommy and Tammy's fairy godparent."

"Actually, fairy god-uncle to be precise," Timmy corrects and shakes Poof's hand. "It's been a while, Poof. You haven't changed at all. How was the Fairy Academy?"

"Poof!" Poof shakes his rattle creating butterflies.

Timmy chuckles. "I see all that training has paid off."

"AWESOME!" Tommy put his arms up. "I got a fairy godparent just like my dad!"

"NO!" Tammy said angrily as she shoved Tommy. "You mean _I_ got a fairy godparent just like Dad!"

"NOO!" Tommy shouted back, grabbing Poof by his arm. "He's mine, not yours."

"You mean mine!" Tammy yelled, pulling Poof's arm as Tommy pulls his other arm. Poof winces as the twins kept pulling Poof close to each other. Wanda bit her fingers in horror as the twins continue to fight over Poof.

"STOP!" a deep voice hollers making everyone freeze. An explosion comes out of nowhere and in its place was Jorgen Von Strangle, toughest fairy in the universe. "Am I seeing the children of Timmy Turner abusing their godparent on their first day?!"

The twins were shocked at seeing him as they still held their grip on Poof.

"Jorgen, what are you doing here?" Timmy questioned.

"I am here to monitor the children of course!" Jorgen answered in a loud voice with an accent. "You see after Poof graduated from the Fairy Academy, I was to assign him a godchild immediately. Normally, we don't assign fairies to godkids related to them, especially to more than one sibling, but since you frequently saved us and Fairy World, I decided to make an exception."

He looked down and noticed Tommy and Tammy still fighting over Poof. Jorgen leaned his head closer, making the twins hold each other and shiver. "HOWEVER, this is only a test. If you succeed, Poof will become your fairy godparent. But if he fails or if you abuse his magic, I will hold him back for a hundred more years in the Fairy Academy and you two will be in the Hall of Infamy and NEVER get a godparent ever again!" He pounds the base of his wand and disappears in the same explosion.

"Oh no," Wanda said in worry. "Poof can't go back to the Fairy Academy."

"She's right." Cosmo added in the same tone. "How can anyone survive another hundred years of training?"

"No problem, guys," Timmy assures, "I'm sure Poof will pass the test. On the other hand, I'm more worried about you two." Timmy kneels over to his kids. "Jorgen's right. Poof is your godparent now and can grant you any wish you desire. However, his magic is your responsibility. You have to be careful with what you wish for."

"Don't worry, Dad." Tammy said in confidence. "I'm more than responsible to handle having magic." she daggers at Tommy. "Unlike some people."

"Hey, I am responsible!" Tommy snapped at her.

"Are not," Tammy said crossing her arms away.

"Are too!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Quiet!" Timmy yelled at both of them. "And more importantly, NO fighting. Poof's assigned to BOTH of you, so you have to share him. All of us don't want Poof to leave. He's family after all."

Poof got a cautious look as he stared at Timmy, and then glanced at the twins, who both stare at their godparent. "Okay, Dad." they both respond.

"Good," Timmy smiles and walks out to the door as Cosmo and Wanda turn into his briefcase and watch. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got to get back to the wishing company to help kids in need." He opens the door, letting in a hovering robot who's oddly familiar. "So you'll be watched by your babysitter…"

Poof disappears and a fishbowl appears in Tammy's hand with a fairy goldfish inside. The twins gulped as the dreaded Vicky-Bot enters their household. "Hello Mr. Turner," the robot greeted, "I'm here to babysit the targets-I mean, precious angels from above."

Both Tammy and Tommy cower behind their father while Timmy somehow remained oblivious to this. "I still say something's familiar here. Oh well." he begins to walk out the front door. "Bye Tammy. Bye Tommy. Have fun."

Timmy shuts the door and leaves. Tommy and Tammy glance at each other and stare at the Vicky-Bot who reactivates her flaming chainsaws.

* * *

Later on, after mere explosions and such, Tommy and Tammy rushed into their bedroom and closed the door. They pushed the door closed as the Vicky-Bot attempted to barge inside. A chainsaw burst out inches away from Tommy's face. Eventually, the Vicky-Bot gave up and hovered away from their bedroom.

The twins sighed in relief as Poof comes out of the fishbowl in normal form. "Poof!" he smiled.

Tammy looked up at the baby fairy. "So you're our fairy godparent from now on…"

"Who can grant us any wish we want?" Tommy added. Poof nods in agreement. "Sweet! Then I wish for a-"

Tammy quickly covers Tommy's mouth. "Wait Tommy. Remember what Dad said. We have to be careful about our wishing or else Poof will be gone."

Tommy pushed her away. "I know that. All I'm wishing for is a new toy."

"Tommy wants toy!" Poof repeated as he waved his magical rattle as it sparkles.

Suddenly, a small fire truck appears in Tommy's hand. "Awesome!" he grins.

"I guess a new toy won't hurt," Tammy shrugs. "I wish I had a new toy also!" Poof shook his rattle and a large teddy bear pops up in Tammy's arms.

Tommy stared at the big toy Tammy has and looks down at his small truck. He glared and throws the fire truck aside. "I changed my mind. I wish I had another toy twice the size of Tammy's." Poof glances at him, but grants his wish, poofing up a giant Jack-in-A-Box twice the size of Tammy's bear.

Tammy growls and throws away her new teddy. "And I wish I had a human-sized dolly!" Poof waves his rattle and a large fashion doll appeared in the room next to the twins, standing taller than them as if it were an adult.

"I wish for a giant dinosaur toy!" Tommy yelled out.

Poof blinked his eyes in confusion. "Poof?"

"DO IT!" Tommy ordered him. Poof gulped and shook his rattle to summon a giant dinosaur toy large enough to crowd the entire bedroom. Tommy smirks at Tammy. "Beat that!"

Tammy grits her teeth, clenching her hands into fists. "I wish for a gigantic fighting robot that'll kick Tommy's dino!" Poof sighs annoyingly and lifts his rattle to create a robot, about the size of the house, making it crash into the roof.

Tommy and Tammy glance up at the giant robot. Then, the robot's eyes glowed and started to attack the giant dinosaur outside the house (if there were was still a house left). The twins and Poof watch as the robot kicks the stuffed inanimate dino.

Tommy growls furiously and yells, "I wish my dinosaur would come to life and beat the snot out of Tammy's robot!" Poof had a worn out look, but waved his rattle, and the dinosaur suddenly grew into a full size T-rex that matched the size of the robot. The dinosaur roared loudly and smashed its tail against the robot.

The three watch as the T-Rex and the robot fight each other while knocking down buildings and houses with everyone screaming. "Whoa! Our toys are destroying the neighborhood!" Tommy pointed out.

The siblings darted at each other and smile. "Cool!"

"We have the best godparent ever!" Tammy said hugging Poof, who appears very weary. "But I bet my robot will beat your dinosaur if it has a sword and can fly."

"Not if my dino has metal armor and breathes fire," Tommy challenged and snaps his fingers. "Okay, wish it away, Poofie."

However, Poof looked tired from creating too much wishes especially from his two godkids. "Poof enough wishing?"

"Come on, Poof, you can do it." Tammy enthusiastically urged. "Grant our wishes."Poof groans and shakes his rattle to do the twin's bidding.

* * *

Meanwhile, children were playing outside when a bird was watching with an inferred eye. The bird was actually a camera, watched by Denzel Crocker in a black mini-van. "There's bound to be magic somewhere in this area," Crocker said peering through the monitor while analyzing his Fairy Detector. "And when there's magic, there's FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

While the mechanical bird was flying through the air, a burst of fire suddenly shot out of nowhere and burnt it to a crisp before it fell to the ground in pieces.

The bird's monitor was static surprising Crocker. "What's this?" he peeks through the window to find a heavy armored T-Rex and a flying robot with a metal sword fighting. "A large T-Rex incased in metal plating, fighting a giant flying robot coincidentally in the neighborhood where Timmy Turner lives?"

He pulled his head back into the van and continued, "Either there is a new line of children's toys on the market, or there is only one other explanation. Timmy Turner's two children have wished for new toys. But in order to compete with each other, they wished for them to be bigger and more destructive. And this could only be accomplished by them inheriting their very own...FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Crocker laughs manically and drives toward the Turner residence.

* * *

At the Turner household, Tommy and Tammy were watching in floating chairs, eating snacks as their toys continue to fight and destroy the neighborhood. "This is better than the movies!" Tommy cried out, eating his popcorn but finds his bowl empty. He holds it up to Poof. "More please!"

Poof tiredly refills Tommy's popcorn and the buck-toothed boy munches happily. Tammy sucked through her straw to find her soda gone. She waves her soda. Poof shakes his rattle to refill Tammy's drink. As she sips her soda, she finally notices Poof panting heavily. "Hey Tommy, don't you think all this wishing is wearing Poof out?"

"What makes you say that?" Tommy obliviously asked.

Suddenly, a large claw captures Poof and seals him in an orb. "Poof!" the twins cried to see Poof captured by Crocker in charge of the fairy-capturing device.

"At last! After all these years, I've captured a FAIRY!" Crocker screamed while laughing greedily. "And with this fairy, I can harness its energy to capture Timmy's fairies and then, create a new world order!"

"No!" Tammy held the sides of her head. "Quick Poof! Use your magic to get outta there!" Poof tiredly waved his glowing rattle. But after a second, his rattle stopped glowing and he sighed with his eyelids hanging down.

Tammy gasped when Tommy yelled, "Whacha doing, Poof? Poof yourself outta there and turn Crocker into a guinea pig!" Poof paid no attention to the two, as his eyes droop down and falls asleep.

"He's too tired." Tammy soon realized. "We must've worn him out with all our wishes."

Crocker laughs as he places Baby Poof inside the black van and drives away. "NOO!" the twins cried seeing their fairy gone.

Tammy glared at Tommy. "This is your fault!"

"MY fault?" Tommy asked angrily. "You're the one who kept wanting to wish for stuff!"

"You too!" Tammy ranted at him. "You started it, wanting to have a bigger toy than me!"

"You wished for a bigger toy too!" Tommy retorted and crossed his arms. "And it's too late now, because we lost Poof."

Tammy stared at him. "How can you say that?"

"Because not only did we get Poof fairy-napped, but we abused his magic. If we didn't wish for more, Poof would have escaped. Now our dad, Cosmo, Wanda, and that scary fairy won't trust us with a fairy ever again."

Tammy quivered her lip and wipes the tears from her eyes. "But I don't want another fairy godparent. I want Poof."

"Me too," Tommy bowed his head.

Tammy widened her eyes. "Are you thinking the same thing I'm thinking?"

Tommy realizes and asks, "You mean, that Poof is the only godparent that both of us could ever love…"

"Meaning we must put aside our differences…"

"And get Poof back!" Tommy and Tammy said to each other at the same time. "So you are thinking what I'm thinking."

"Wow," Tommy said impressed. "For once, we actually agree on something."

"Yeah," Tammy said with a chuckle. "First time for everything. Let's also agree that once we get Poof back, we'll never let our differences put Poof in danger ever again."

"Deal!" And the twins shake hands in agreement. "So, how are we gonna get Poof back?" Tommy asked.

Tammy thinks carefully and glances at the two toys wrecking havoc. She smiles and goes to their toy box, taking out a jump rope and a remote control. "I've got an idea."

* * *

Meanwhile, the black van was parked under a tree after escaping with Poof. Inside, the fairy baby was still trapped in the glass orb, and was still sleeping to gain his strength back.

"Finally, I have a fairy at my hands," Crocker smirks and tunes a dial to channel one of the monitors to take a view of Timmy Turner with Cosmo and Wanda as balloons. "And with this fairy, I can capture Turner's two other fairies, get revenge, and then create a new world order! But first…" Crocker turns to Poof and taps the glass to wake him up. "I wish for better looking hair!"

Poof drowsy stares at Crocker and goes back to sleep. Crocker frowned in disappointment. "For a fairy, you don't really do much." Poof continues to sleep until Crocker shakes the glass. "Do as I say! Wish me something! Revenge, new world order, FAIRIES!"

"Hey, don't talk to our god-uncle like that!" Tommy's voice called out. Crocker looked around, wondering where the voice came from when suddenly, the black van shakes and moves up in the air as it was being lifted.

He looks out the window to see the Tommy riding on the back of the giant dinosaur as it roared loudly, and the van was being held by the giant robot Tammy was standing on top of. "You let Poof go!" Tammy yelled at the hunchback.

"You little brats aren't getting my fairy!" Crocker yelled to them. "I control the magic now!" Crocker holds up glass orb holding Poof as the fairy baby wakes up. "I wish these two brats were held back...in a straitjacket!"

Poof opens his eyes and glances at the Turner twins and looks back at Crocker. He glares. "No!" Then, he shakes his rattle and puts Crocker in straitjacket instead.

Tommy and Tammy smile at this while Crocker screams, "What are you doing? You're supposed to obey me!"

Poof disappears out of the orb and reappears beside his godkids. "Poof, Tommy and Tammy's godparent. Not yours." Then, Poof shakes his rattle lifting Tommy and Tammy in the air as he starts to reconstruct the dinosaur and robot together into a much larger dinosaur-robot hybrid.

"Nice…" Tommy and Tammy gave both a thumbs up to their godparent.

The dinosaur's head on the robot roars loudly as it's arm turns into a large sonic cannon that fires a blast at Crocker's van, blowing it to pieces. Crocker arises from the remains of his van, covered in black soot. "Fairies…" he said before coughing up smoke and collapsing.

Poof gently puts Tommy and Tammy on the ground when Timmy dashes toward them with his fairies. "What are you two doing out here?" Timmy asked and looks up to the dino-bot. "And what's that?"

"Just a new toy." Tommy innocently answered.

"Cosmo, Wanda, and I just viewed the action here," Timmy explained and crosses his arms sternly, "Care to explain?"

Tommy and Tammy look at each other. "Yes Dad," Tammy looked at the sidewalk, not wanting to glance at her dad. "We messed up and ended up abusing Poof's magic and put him in danger."

"So we both decided to bring Poof back ourselves," Tommy added and turned to Poof. "Poof, I'm sorry for causing all this to happen."

"Me too," Tammy nodded. "Maybe the two of us don't deserve a godparent after all..."

At her words, Jorgen appears from his exploding appearance and looks at the twins strictly. Tommy holds Poof tightly. "Are you here to take away Poof?"

"No," Jorgen said and grinned. "You have passed the test!"

"What?" Tommy and Tammy both questioned in surprise.

Timmy explained again, "You two decided to take responsibility for your actions and work together to save your fairy godparent."

"And for that, you both get to keep Poof as your godparent, and he won't be going back to the Fairy Academy." Jorgen said with a smile until he seriously added, "But remember to always follow Da Rules, and NO MORE ROBOT DINOSAURS!"

"Got it," the twins nodded in approval.

"Then, I guess we better wish him away," Tammy said looking up at the dino-mecha.

"Not just yet…" Timmy smirked having an idea. "But with Jorgen's permission of course." Jorgen quirks an eyebrow in wonder.

A woman screams in terror as the townspeople in Dimmsdale run away from the T-Rex robot fighting a newly created Triceratops robot. As citizens ran for their lives, Tommy, Tammy, Poof, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Jorgen watch the dinosaur robot fight each other for entertainment while sitting on floating chairs. "You gotta admit, this is pretty cool," Timmy admitted.

* * *

Then, we return to the Krusty Krab as Wanda concludes her story to the kids: "'And so Tommy and Tammy kept Poof as their godparent and the robot dinosaurs destroyed half of the entire town. Of course, we poofed them away and restored Dimmsdale back in its place.'"

"Well, shee-oot!" Crash said excitedly after hearing the whole story. "That was the best part of the whole story!"

"Robot dinosaurs! Robot dinosaurs!" Twitchy repeated all over.

Then, Buster returns to serve them drinks. Due to his sudden curiosity, he actually says, "What are you guys talking about?" He darts around to see the Nicktoons continue arguing. "And what are they fighting about?"

"They're all fighting over which Daddy is the best Nicktoon." Junior said, still feeling uncomfortable about all the arguing around him.

Buster stares as the five continued arguing. "It's SpongeBob who's the best!" SpongeTron yelled. "He's my creator after all!"

"He didn't do anything to you!" Tommy rambled, "Neutron built you, remember?"

Buster crossed his arms. "True, but if it weren't for my dad, SpongeTron wouldn't have obtained his bubbly personality."

"What?" Crash, Twitchy, and Junior both asked in surprise. Even the Nicktoons stopped arguing momentarily when they hear this.

"You were there too." Buster pointed out to Twitchy and Crash. "Don't you remember?" Twitchy and Crash hold their chins in thought as they tried to recall what he was talking about, but nothing came to mind.

Buster sighs. "I guess you two don't remember because you were both babies." He clears his throat to tell his tale. "It all happened nine years ago a while after Crash was born..."

"What?" Junior interrupted very much confused. "How come I wasn't there?"

"Junior, you're five-years-old." Buster explained, annoyed. "Do the math."Junior looked at his fingers and tries to count. Buster groans and retells his story. "Like I said before, it happened nine years ago. After many years, Commander Neutron actually called our father to come visit him in the newly built HQ. He told him it was very urgent. Dad agreed, but only if he brought his kids along..."

* * *

As Buster's story goes on, SpongeBob was walking through an automatic door as he pushed a two-seated stroller while looking around the newly built HQ in amazement.

SpongeBob was holding hands with Buster, who had a small patch of brown hair sticking out of his baseball cap, wearing a striped shirt, blue pants, and shoes. Unlike the 13-year-old Buster, he smiles in awe looking around. "It's so huge and shiny!"

"I know, Buster." SpongeBob replied with a smile. "But just wait till we meet the man who made all this possible."

Buster giggled as SpongeBob leads him to a small entrance and into a high-tech lab. SpongeBob noticed a man using a blowtorch to make modifications to an unknown invention. He was able to identify the man with his hairdo. "Jimmy?"

Jimmy stopped working and lifted up his facemask to see the grown sponge. "SpongeBob," he said with a smile. "Long time no see."

"I know," SpongeBob smiled back and looks down to see Buster staring at the genius. "Jimmy, this is my first kid, Buster SquarePants."

"Pleasure to meet you, Buster." Jimmy said with a friendly smile as he knelt down and shook Buster's hand. "You look a lot like your father."

Buster put one of his fingers in his mouth and asks, "Why's your hair so funny-looking?"

Jimmy cocks an eyebrow and adds, "A LOT like your father."

SpongeBob comes in front of the stroller and opens the covers. "And this is Twitchy and Crash." In the front seat of the stroller was a 2-year-old Twitchy with a red t-shirt and blue shorts, drinking juice out of a sippy cup. Laying in the back seat was a 1-year-old Crash in a diaper, drinking milk from a bottle.

Jimmy smiled to see the two toddlers, but then pointed at Twitchy, "But that's a squirrel."

"Uh huh," SpongeBob nodded happily.

Looking at SpongeBob, then at Twitchy, he realizes and smiles. "Congrats to you and Sandy, SpongeBob! Though I absolutely have NO idea if that's possible. After all, I hear sea sponges are-"

"Up, up, up!" SpongeBob held up his hand and places Buster over his shoulders. "So why did you call me here, Jimbo?"

"Oh, well," Jimmy began explaining. "I have this idea that I would like to have the honor of you assisting me with."

"Okay…what is it?"

Jimmy grabs hold of the sheet covering his invention and unveils it. "Behold!" SpongeBob and Buster glance at the invention and gasped. On top of the table was a large square silver robot with a yellow and blue paintjob. It looks brand new, but its eyes are closed, obviously not yet active.

"It looks a lot like you, Daddy," Buster mentions.

"And why is that, Neutron?" SpongeBob asked, skeptically.

"I call it 'ST Unit-1', otherwise known as a 'SpongeTron Unit-1'." Jimmy proudly explained. "The first of many later units of droids that will assist humans in everyday life. I modeled it after you, SpongeBob, since you are the most helpful one I know."

SpongeBob laughs. "Aw, thanks Jimmy. It means a lot that I become involved in one of your greatest inventions... it is a bit creepy though."

"You're welcome. Now hold still."

"Why? YEEOCH!" SpongeBob shrieked as Jimmy pulls a small piece of SpongeBob's spongy material with a pair of tweezers.

"And now the piece la resistance," Jimmy smiled, "In order to complete the model, I require your DNA."

"What's...DNA?" Buster asked curiously.

Jimmy places the small piece in a tube while explaining, "A genetic material in the cells of your body. Like how you and Crash inherited traits from your father because of his DNA, and Twitchy apparently from his mother." Twitchy laughs cheerfully as his left eye twitches. But Crash dropped his bottle and began to cry.

SpongeBob picks up the baby sponge and holds him. "Actually, Jimmy," he said in an unsure tone. "Now that I think about it, I don't know about having a robot that looks like me walking around."

"Come on, SpongeBob." Jimmy retorted. "This could one of my best inventions yet, and since you're involved, it'll be yours too."

SpongeBob ponders carefully. "Well, I've never had one of your robots modeled and named after me. Okay! Let's have a go at this whatchamacallit!"

Jimmy puts on a pair of goggles and pulls the lever to place the robot into a small room so it can obtain SpongeBob's DNA. He pulls back the lever. "Goddard!" he called as the robot dog pulls a cord to lift the table toward a dome that opens up revealing an electrical storm. SpongeBob and Buster watch in awe as lightning powers the machine. Twitchy covers his eyes to avoid seeing the frightening sight while Crash's eyes oddly glow big as he watches everything with interest.

As lightning hits the robot, Jimmy glees in a strange maniacal way. "Yes...YES! That's enough! Goddard, lower him down!"

_"Yes, master,"_ Goddard bowed and lowered the table.

Jimmy and SpongeBob slowly glance at the robot, watching for any sudden movement. Suddenly, it opens its eyes that glow a bright blue. It began to sit up. "It's alive...IT'S ALIVE!" Jimmy cried out.

"Okay, you're REALLY creeping me out," SpongeBob backed away.

Jimmy put up his goggles and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I was in the moment."

As the robot sits up, it scans the area very slowly. Then, it stands on the table with his two legs. "I am SpongeTron 001," it spoke in monotone. "I exist to serve humans and aid in their everyday needs."

SpongeBob raised an eyebrow in question, "It looks kinda..."

"Superb? Advanced?" Jimmy excitedly guessed. "Undoubtedly profound in every scientific field of advancement?"

SpongeBob narrowed his eyes dully at the ecstatic genius and added, "...dull."

SpongeTron hopped off the table and walked around, stopping in front of Buster, who looked nervous to see the robot staring at him. A bright light appeared from both his eyes and scanned Buster.

"Name: Buster SquarePants." SpongeTron spoke monotonously. "Age: 4. Species: Sea sponge."

Even SpongeBob was amazed by this. "...yet pretty smart."

"SpongeTron's equipped with the latest Neutron technology, including scanners that analyze and observes the first organism it sees," Jimmy explained.

Buster quickly hid behind SpongeBob's leg. "He's scary, Daddy," he whimpered.

"Can it do anything else?" SpongeBob curiously asked.

When Crash began crying again, Jimmy's face brightens with an idea. "Just observe." Jimmy said as he snapped his fingers. "SpongeTron Unit-1, assist!"

SpongeTron suddenly picked Crash up from SpongeBob's arms and laid him on the table before rapidly changing his diaper. "Diaper is changed," SpongeTron said, holding Crash upside down. SpongeBob is in awe, but when SpongeTron was about to place him in the stroller, he actually drops the baby on the head.

"Crash!" SpongeBob gasped and quickly grabbed hold of the baby Crash.

SpongeTron scans SpongeBob and says, "My apologizes."

"Is he okay?" Jimmy asked concerned, but sees Crash giggle in SpongeBob's arms.

"He seems fine." SpongeBob said in relief. "Must be getting nerves of steel. But I'm sure he'll grow out of it."

Twitchy sucks on his juice, but cries when he runs out. Suddenly, SpongeTron grabs hold of the juice cup, refills it, and places it back in Twitchy's mouth. "Beverage is refilled," SpongeTron announced.

"Daddy, he's really helping!" Buster said with a smile.

"Well, I must admit." SpongeBob said as he watched the robot. "It is persistent."

"And that is only the beginning." Jimmy said with a proud smile.

When a fly began buzzing around them, and Jimmy tried shooing it away, a ray suddenly blasts between them, incinerating the fly. They see SpongeTron holding a ray gun coming out of his arm. "Pest terminated." SpongeTron said with his ray gun smoking.

As Crash began to cry in SpongeBob's arms, SpongeBob daggered at Jimmy. "It has weapons too?"

Jimmy shrugs. "For security and self-defense of course."

SpongeTron put his weapon away and approached Jimmy and SpongeBob. "Is the Creator pleased?" he asked in a dull tone.

SpongeBob looks very concerned. "Neutron, I'm not sure I approve if this robot that looks like me uses, well..." he pauses for a second then speaks, "...Lethal weapons."

SpongeTron stares at SpongeBob. "The Creator does not approve?" it asked.

SpongeBob chuckled nervously and answered, "Well, I wouldn't say 'not approve', but more like...don't agree to the idea of using such dangerous weapons, especially if there are children nearby."

SpongeTron looked at Buster, and then looked at Twitchy. "Children?" the robot repeated in question. "You wish them to be safe?"

Jimmy observes the interaction between the robot and sponge when his watch beeps. He turns the dials and gasps. "Sorry SpongeBob, but I got to head out."

"What?" SpongeBob asked in surprise as he placed Crash back in the stroller. "Where are you going?"

"Sheen's having a show tonight with Libby's new designs. He wants Carl and I to watch," Jimmy said, putting on a jacket and heading out the door. "Is it alright if you watch the lab for me while I'm gone?"

"Well, sure, but what about the SpongeTron robot?" SpongeBob asked nervously.

"I'm sure it can take care of itself and you guys while I'm gone," Jimmy said, waving. "Gotta blast!"

"Wait!" SpongeBob held up a hand only for Jimmy to slam the door and leave. He glances at his three kids and SpongeTron, who stares at him. SpongeBob grins sheepishly.

"Is there something troubling you, Creator?" SpongeTron asked.

"No, of course not." SpongeBob shakily answered. "I'm sure he'll be back in no time." but then screamed and ran off, "Twitchy! Don't play with that!"

Twitchy had gotten out of the stroller by himself and was holding a beaker filled with a strange pink smoking liquid. Twitchy was about to drink it, but SpongeBob grabs him and snatches the beaker from him in time. "Twitchy, didn't your mom tell you not to drink strange chemicals from her lab, especially in here?"

SpongeTron scans the beaker and says, "Chemical is not toxic. Beaker will only affect drinker by growing extra arms."

SpongeBob's eyes widened until Twitchy cries so he pats him on the back. "The beaker may not be toxic, but I don't want any of my kids having extra arms."

SpongeTron blinked his eyes. "Creator, is there something wrong with you?"

"Of course not." SpongeBob answered as he continues comforting Twitchy. "What makes you say that?"

"You were so concerned for the child's safety." SpongeTron explained monotonously. "Even though the chemical was not considered dangerous, you still feared for his safety."

"That's because Twitchy is my son," SpongeBob responded, "I care about him so much. I don't want anything to happen to him."

SpongeTron stares blankly at SpongeBob. "What is 'caring'?"

SpongeBob thought about the definition and answers, "How do I put this...'caring' is when you worry about a person close to you and sometimes use caution because you don't want them to get hurt. For example: caring for a friend, a family member, or someone you love."

"'Friend'? 'Family'? 'Love'? What are those?"

Buster stared at the whole thing from behind a desk he was peeking out from behind. "SpongeTron...haven't you ever feeled any of those?"

SpongeTron blinks his eyes. "What is 'feeling'?"

Buster giggles. "Daddy, he's funny!"

SpongeBob sighs. "Well, I guess it's not unusual for a robot to not know those things."

Buster raised his hand up. "Daddy, let's teach him!"

"Hmm...I don't know, Buster, it might be kinda hard."

SpongeTron walks closer to SpongeBob. "Yes, Creator. Please teach me these things you inform me of."

"Hmmm…" SpongeBob rubbed his chin, wondering what to do with the robot. "I guess I can show you some stuff. Okay, first things first! A 'friend' is a person you want to have fun with. So how about we have some fun?"

"Yay fun!" Buster cheered jumping up and down.

SpongeTron just stood there. "What is 'fun'?"

SpongeBob smacks his head. "We have a LOT of work to do…"

* * *

What will these stories teach us? Who will be decided as the best original Nicktoon? And what other origins will we learn? Please tell us what you think and stay tuned for the next part.


	17. Nicktoon Genesis: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 8: Nicktoon Genesis**

**Plot:** _Darry, Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron get into a fight about which of their dads (or creator) is the best Nicktoon. There, they reveal their origins with each short story telling the first adventures of the Turner Twins when Poof is assigned as their fairy godparent, SpongeTron's creation where he starts from a ordinary robot who adapts and gains a personality, __and how Darry discovered his ghostly abilities and tries to become a superhero._

**Part 2**

* * *

SpongeBob decides to take SpongeTron to the best place to go to if you wanna have fun: the park. Luckily, SpongeBob locked up the lab and turned on security just in case.

Outside, SpongeTron watches as SpongeBob and Buster play with a Frisbee. SpongeTron stared blankly at the two playing and glanced at Twitchy and Crash sitting in the grass, playing with building blocks. Twitchy was stacking the blocks to build a tall tower while Crash was chewing on a square block.

SpongeTron carefully observes the two when the Frisbee hits SpongeTron on the head (though it didn't hurt him due to being made of metal). He picks up the Frisbee, and SpongeBob waves his arm, gesturing him to throw it. SpongeTron stares at the Frisbee and winds himself backwards holding the disc and unwinds to throw it. The Frisbee was so fast spinning like a circular blade that SpongeBob quickly ducks as the Frisbee cuts through the bark of a tree.

Next, SpongeBob pushes Buster on a swing set as the small sponge goes up and down happily. SpongeTron glances at the two and looks at Crash in a small baby-safe swing.

Twitchy tried pushing Crash to make him swing, but it was far too large and heavy for him. After more observing of SpongeBob and his oldest son having fun, SpongeTron gets in front of Twitchy and pushes the swing with Crash in it. The swing goes high up and comes back down, but Crash was no longer in the seat. SpongeBob screams, wondering where Crash has gone and searches all over the playground. He sighs in relief to see Crash unharmed on the slide, sliding down to SpongeBob. SpongeBob hugs Crash as they both laugh.

Thirdly, Twitchy was looking at a ladybug and SpongeTron helps by using a magnifying glass for Twitchy to look through. Twitchy's stomach growls and spots an ice cream truck passing by. SpongeBob ran toward the ice cream truck, but it drove off. SpongeBob slumps, unable to get the squirrel ice cream.

Seeing his creator's disappointment, SpongeTron activated a large electro-magnet that came out of his back. Once the device activated, the ice-cream truck suddenly stopped and begins to fly backwards to the family.

Eventually, the ice cream truck gave SpongeBob and his kids ice cream. SpongeTron examines the ice cream he has in his hands. He scans with his eyes only to stick out his tongue in disgust. He glances down to see Twitchy finished with his ice cream, but looking up at his. SpongeTron smiles and gives Twitchy his ice cream cone. Twitchy gratefully accepts it and licks it rapidly. "Since you're a robot, I see people food isn't your thing," SpongeBob chuckles as he feeds Crash a bottle.

"Yes," SpongeTron nodded speaking in monotone. "I'd prefer to freshen up with a can of motor oil."

As Buster licks his Popsicle, he asks. "How come you talk like that? It sounds really weird."

"Talk like what?" SpongeTron answered, still in monotone. "Isn't this how one would normally speak?"

"Yeah, if you were a robot," Buster replied, "You're pretty cool, but the way you talk sounds really boring."

SpongeTron stares blankly and pauses for a moment where Buster and SpongeBob hear a whirring sound inside him. Then, he speaks, "How's this?" SpongeTron asked, talking in a voice like SpongeBob's, but still with a robotic tone. Then, he lets a high-pitch hearty laugh like SpongeBob's.

SpongeBob and Buster were amazed yet shocked at the same time. "How did you do that?" SpongeBob asked, stunned.

"Neutron has given me your DNA if you remember, meaning I am able to mimic you and store them in my memory banks," SpongeTron said in a normal tone, "That is so I can adapt and learn anything from you, Creator."

SpongeBob laughs. "I must admit, ST, you are quite the adapt-wait a minute!" His eyes widen in realization and SpongeBob stood up with an angered look. He turns to SpongeTron. "Can you watch Buster and the kids? I think I should have a talk with your other creator."

"Why certainly, oh great wise Creator," SpongeTron said, putting his hands together and bowing. SpongeBob places Crash on the ground and stomps away as SpongeTron plays with Buster.

* * *

Somewhere in Retroville, Jimmy and Carl were watching a fashion show where the crowd goes crazy over Sheen Estevez, who was showing off new futuristic outfits.

Jimmy yawned loudly, not interested due to being a science man (which he only did it for his friend). His watch beeps and he sees who it is. "Oh, thank goodness," he sighs in relief and tells Carl, "I'll be right back." before moving away from the crowd to find a good place to chat. He went out into the quiet hallway and looked into his watch. "This is Jimmy Neutron." he said with a grin.

_"YOU SET ME UP!"_ SpongeBob's voice rang out from his watch.

* * *

_"I beg your pardon?"_ Jimmy's voice answered on SpongeBob's Recaller as the sponge was behind a tree, talking.

"Neutron, did you plan all this?" SpongeBob asked sternly. "SpongeTron told me that he can adapt and mimic me and my movements."

_"That's right,"_ Jimmy responded in a calm tone. _"You see, not only did I want SpongeTron to be modeled after you, but I also needed your cheerful and helpful personality. It was hard at first because I wasn't able to compute your persona into his CPU. So, I gave him the adapting function and added your DNA into him so you may be the only one he adapts from."_

"Is that the reason you sent me to you lab, so I can be your lab monkey?"

_"Whoa, SpongeBob. You sound less cheerful. I guess you've changed since we last met, huh?"_ Jimmy said, but adds in a serious tone. _"I'm sorry that I tricked you, but it's VERY important that SpongeTron only adapts to you, not anyone else."_

SpongeBob's anger seemed to disappear, but then got a look of concern, "His lethal weapons aren't the only thing that's dangerous, is it?" Unknown to SpongeBob from behind, a shadowy figure was creeping toward SpongeTron and the kids.

_"SpongeBob, listen carefully,"_ Jimmy instructed, _"SpongeTron Unit-001 is an advanced prototype whose model is stable enough to contain not only my high-tech gadgets but my weapons for safety reasons. Without morals to be taught, robots can be easily corrupted if they're put into the wrong hands."_

SpongeBob's eyes widen as he listens to this. _"He's like an infant."_ Jimmy explained. _"He learns by observing his surroundings and is easily influenced by anyone he comes in contact with; and with such technology in his possession, he can be easily swayed by what to do with it without proper guidance. Do you understand?" _Suddenly, a scream alarms SpongeBob. Jimmy hears the noise from the Recaller. _"SpongeBob?" _but SpongeBob hangs up and ran off to follow the scream.

* * *

The scream came from Twitchy, crying as SpongeTron is held captive by Calamitous in his robot suit. "What is this?" SpongeTron asked, confused, as he stood stiffly in the robot's grasp. "Is this normal to occur here?"

"Finally," Calamitous spoke from his suit. "I have one of Neutron's greatest creations under my possession." The robot was about to walk away until a small acorn hits him behind. Calamitous turns to see it was Buster who threw the acorn. "Let go of my friend, you big meanie!"

"You can't hope to defeat me, you worthless little sponge." Calamitous said as he uses the robot to aim a large cannon at Buster.

Buster drops his acorn and backs away from the cannon. As Calamitous blasts his cannon, SpongeBob came in time to grab Buster in his arms and jump out of the way. There was a large crater where Buster would have been.

"Daddy!" Buster cried as SpongeBob held him tightly.

"Are you alright, Buster?" SpongeBob asked. Buster nodded as his dad puts him down. "You watch your brothers and stay put." Then, his eyes pop open. "Wait a sec, where are your brothers?!"

Calamitous examines SpongeTron in his palms and scans him using red light from his eyes, similar to that of SpongeTron's. "Hmm, your design is quite ugly, but your tech is very extraordinary. Using your model, I can create Calamit-Bots equipped with Neutron's weapons to take over!" He hears a small clank and looks down to see Crash hitting the robot's foot with his rattle. He growled at the tot, "Worthless pest." Calamitous' robot raises its foot that overshadows Crash.

Quickly, SpongeBob grabs Crash before the robot stomp on him. SpongeTron watches as the sponge rescues the child and ran toward Buster, giving Crash to him. "Okay, we have you, Crash, now where's Twitchy?"

Twitchy was licking a lollipop and standing behind the robot as it turned around and he stood in its way of escaping. Twitchy looked at the robot and held his lollipop close as the robot approached him.

"Out of the way, you little rodent." Calamitous shouted as the robot raised his other fist to swat Twitchy away.

SpongeBob sprinted toward the robot, while putting on his karate gloves. "HII-YAA!" he yelled and gave a karate kick that pushed Calamitous out of Twitchy's way.

"Don't you EVER hurt my children!" SpongeBob fiercely threatened to Calamitous as he stood protectively in front of Twitchy.

"If it isn't one of Neutron's former teammates," Calamitous said. "SpongeBob with the SquarePants."

SpongeBob turned as Buster ran to grab Twitchy, leaving SpongeBob to fend off the robot. "Didn't you see the rules? No rough-housing!" He jumps in the air to chop Calamitous.

The robot held its arm up to defend itself from SpongeBob's attack. Then Calamitous's robot flung a punch at him, but SpongeBob quickly jumped out of the way to avoid it. SpongeTron's eyes widen as he watches all this in the robot's fist.

SpongeBob karate chopped the robot's leg and caused him to stumble back. But the robot quickly recovered and fired a ray from its hand that directly hit SpongeBob and knocked him into a tree trunk.

"Creator!" SpongeTron cried and daggers at the robot. "Why'd you do such a thing?!"

"That is what I do." Calamitous easily answered. "That is what I always do. He is the enemy and I must defeat him when he stands in my way of accomplishing my tasks."

An 'enemy'?" SpongeTron asked. "What's that?"

SpongeBob gets up, holding his head. He gasps as the robot approaches him. Buster yelps as the robot comes closer and yells to SpongeTron. "SpongeTron! Use that laser thingy you did when you fried that fly!"

SpongeTron blinked his eyes. "Why? The Creator does not approve me using weapons, especially with you and the children involved."

"Please SpongeTron!" Buster cried out as tears appear in his eyes. "You have to help! He's my dad...I care about him so much! I don't want anything to happen to him!"

SpongeTron looks at Buster and turns as Calamitous aims a cannon at SpongeBob. "I understand now," SpongeTron said and focused on preserving his energy. Calamitous was about to blast SpongeBob, but turns to see his fist holding the robot, shaking. Suddenly, SpongeTron flies out of Calamitous' hands using his rocket boots.

"What?" Calamitous said surprised as SpongeTron's arm turns into a ray gun and shoots multiple rays at the robot.

The robot stumbled backwards as it was hit with blast after blast by SpongeTron's attack. SpongeBob's eyes widen in surprise to see the robot defending him. SpongeTron grunted and concentrated as his arm then turns into a large sonic cannon that blasts Calamitous's robot down and it hits the ground with a large 'thud'.

SpongeTron lands on the ground and transforms both his arms into giant fists. Gritting his teeth, he grabs hold of the robot's throat and continuously punches Calamitous in the gut, denting the crimson armor. Buster watches in awe along with Twitchy, who covers his eyes, but Crash just smiles and giggles as he claps his hands.

SpongeBob, however, was concerned of what he was doing. "SpongeTron, that's enough! You can stop now."

SpongeTron didn't listening as he yanks out the chest compartment with Calamitous inside. Calamitous giggles nervously. "Why don't we start all over and be friends?"

But SpongeTron grabs Calamitous by his collar and pulls him from the robot suit. SpongeTron raises his ray gun and aims at Calamitious' head. "SpongeTron, NO!" SpongeBob cried out. "Don't do it!"

"But Creator, he is an enemy." SpongeTron explained as he charged his ray gun. "He tried to annihilate you and the children, and he must be defeated because he is an enemy."

"But that doesn't mean YOU have to annihilate him!" SpongeBob objected. "Just cuz he's an enemy doesn't mean we have to take him out! SpongeTron, tell me, is this the right thing to do? Can't you compute that?"

SpongeTron's eyes widen as he ponders everything SpongeBob just told him. "What is this strange sensation I have?" he asked. "Am I...malfunctioning?"

"No, no," SpongeBob gently assured him. "You're feeling. Right now you're just scared and confused about everything. Deep down, you're still a good robot who wants to follow his programming and help people. I still believe that, we all do, because we care about you...and love you."

SpongeTron sniffs as if he were about to cry. "Oh Creat…" suddenly, his voice lowers as if powering down. He flops backwards, letting go of Calamitous, who quickly ran from the psycho robot.

Buster ran toward the fallen SpongeTron and poked him, "SpongeTron?" Buster asked, but the droid did not move. "Daddy! What's happened to him?!"

"I..." SpongeBob was saying, just as shocked and worried as his son was. "I don't know." He looks up and finds Jimmy in the park, holding a small remote. "Neutron! What did you do?"

"I turned him off," Jimmy told him. "And just in time too." SpongeBob and Buster glance at the deactivated SpongeTron. Buster cries which SpongeBob wipes a tear from his face.

* * *

Back in HQ, Jimmy was placing the inactivate SpongeTron into a sleeping chamber with the rest of deactivated robots from across the room. "I'm sorry I brought you into this and put your kids in danger," he apologized to SpongeBob, who was holding Buster with Crash and Twitchy in the two-seated stroller.

Buster was still crying. "Shh," SpongeBob attempted to calm him. "Hey, it's alright, Buster."

"Why'd you have to shut him down?!" Buster suddenly yelled at Jimmy, surprising SpongeBob. "He didn't mean any harm!" He turns away and cries on SpongeBob's shoulder. "He was the bestest friend I've ever made."

"I had no choice," Jimmy explained. "When I came to the scene and saw what happened between you and Calamitous, I realized something: SpongeTron and his units aren't ready for the real world. With their advanced technology, Calamitous or any other villains will try to use them as tools and corrupt them in doing their evil deeds."

"So you're putting them away now." SpongeBob realized solemnly. "Where they'll never be found and used for any kind of purposes that can put anyone in danger."

"It's for the best. Hopefully, there'll be a time where we'll be ready to reactivate the SpongeTrons so they can serve their purpose and provide good deeds for us."

"How long will it take?" Buster asked curiously.

Jimmy pushes a button and a dome slides down to seal SpongeTron 001. All of them walk away from the room and Jimmy closes it with a security input code. "Perhaps, sooner than you think," Jimmy predicted. Buster was still upset by the whole ordeal, but afterwards, smiles after hearing Jimmy's reassurance.

* * *

"Thus, the SpongeTrons were sealed forever in that dark chamber until nine years later, a certain idiot accidentally unlocks SpongeTron 001, who became berserk due to his long imprisonment," Buster finishes. "Luckily, he calms down to join a kiddie group to fight and save the day with more of his clones serving and living together in Bikini Bottom and the rest of our hometowns."

Everyone who heard Buster's tale of SpongeTron, stare at him. "Wow, I don't know what's creepier," Tommy said, "The fact Buster used to be a crybaby or that he actually talked for twelve whole minutes."

But Junior smiled and said, "I think that was the most amazingest story ever."

"I must say," Darry said impressed. "SpongeBob's pretty amazing, but not as amazing as my dad, Danny Phantom!"

"Oh no!" SpongeTron shouted, "It was thanks to my Creator that I've adapted to your environment and learned not to incinerate you with a plasma ray even if I wanted to."

"You STILL tried to incinerate me with a plasma ray the day we met!" Darry infuriatingly pointed out.

"Hey, hey, enough you guys," Tammy tries to appease to them. "Why don't we all relax and admit that our dad, Timmy Turner, is the best Nicktoon?"

"He's not!"

"He is too!" Tommy yelled agreeing with Tammy.

"Timmy still best!" Poof nodded.

The Nicktoons argued again as every customer glances at them. Junior pulled his hat down again and Buster just groans annoyingly and walks away without a word.

Twitchy puts his face under his palm with his elbow on the table when he sees the doors open and Danny and Jimmy walk in. In a second, Twitchy dashes to the two surprising them.

"It'sagoodthingyou'rehere!" Twitchy yelled out rapidly fast. "Darry,Tommy,Tammy,andSpongeTronarefightingover whichoneofyou-isthebestNicktoon. It'spullingtheirfriendshipapart ,soyougottastopit! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" His left eyes twitches afterwards. Jimmy and Danny just glance at Twitchy, having no clue on what the squirrel just said.

Crash then walked over and repeated, "Can y'all stop Darry, Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron from fightin' over which of you is the best?"

Understanding now, Danny and Jimmy look at the table where the kids still quarreled. "Danny Phantom!" Darry screamed.

"Timmy Turner!" the twins yelled out.

"SpongeBob SquarePants!" SpongeTron shouted in the loud tone as them.

"Wha? And no one picked Jimmy Neutron?" Jimmy asked, slightly offended. Danny just glared at him and marched toward the group.

"Guys, quit it," Danny told them with his arms crossed. "Why is deciding which one of us is better so important to you?"

"Because," Tommy began answering, "Everyone knows the original Nicktoons are the best."

"You don't say," Danny said, somewhat interested. He chuckles. "Dar, you weren't even interested in my job as Danny Phantom back then."

"What?" Darry questioned, trying to look surprised. "I... I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, what ARE you talking about?" Jimmy asked Danny with a look of fascination.

Danny laughs remembering. "If you must know, like me, Darry wasn't interested in ghosts until he first got his powers and tried to take my place to become Amity Park's deputized hero."

Everyone gasps and moves closer in interest. "Oh boy!" Twitchy hopped up. "Tell us the story! Tell us the story!"

Darry turns his head away, blushing in embarrassment. "They don't need to know that."

"Well, now why wouldn't he wanna be fightin' ghosts?" Crash asked in disappointment. "His pappy is Danny Phantom after all."

"I retired from ghost fighting a while after the team retired because of-" Danny froze, remembering a certain incident he told Jimmy and his teammates. He pauses for a moment, careful not to tell what actually happened. "Because… I grew tired of it and had one of my friends, Valerie Gray, handle the job."

The kids glance at Danny while Darry lowers his head down like Junior. "Since I retired -until Neutron came- Darry had NO clue of my other identity and about ghosts. It started when students from Casper High were visiting Axiom labs where I work at..."

* * *

Like what Danny said, it takes place in Axiom in Amity Park. A bunch of students were touring the building with an African-American employee as their tour guide.

"And this is the CPU controlling the security defense in Axiom," Valerie Grey explained to the class. "We have the latest in Axiom technology so we make sure no one breaks in to steal it. Okay, any questions?" The students stay silent, having none. "Why don't we head outside for lunch?" she suggested. The entire class walked outside to prepare lunch bags they brought for their trip. Valerie turns to see a student not joining them, sitting at the corner moping. It was young Darry Fenton.

Feeling concerned, she walks over to him. "Darry?" she asked, kneeling down to him. "What are you doing here? Don't you wanna join up with the rest of your class?"

Darry glances his eyes away from Valerie, blowing his hair from his face. "And join a bunch of losers who wanted to come on this stupid trip? Forget it."

Valerie cocks one of her eyebrows, now worrying about him. "Darrel, what's wrong?"

Darry slumps down moodily. "My mom blew us off so she can travel around the world to write her so-called books. Now I'm stuck here in this boredom of a town with my lame dad and crazy sister."

"Hey, don't say that about your father," Valerie said with a stern look. "He's supporting you two with his job as a space technician in Axiom and NASA."

"Yeah, how lame is that?" Darry stands up and walks away.

Danny was walking in the room, looking at some files when he notices Darry passing by. "Hey Dar," Danny greeted with a friendly smile. "How's your field trip?" Darry didn't say a word and walked away. Danny stares at his son leaving and turns to Valerie. "Is he alright?"

"He's having a little emotional issues." Valerie explained. "You know how teenagers are."

Danny gives a deep sigh. "He just turned 13 weeks ago, and he's already becoming one of them. What am I gonna do with him, Val?"

"Maybe you should try and spend a little more time with him." Valerie suggested. "With his mother absent, he needs a parental figure involved in his life. Try and do what your parents did to spend time with you...which is probably not the best example to go by."

Danny rubbed the back of his head, unsure. "I don't know. I-" He gasped when a blue mist escapes his mouth.

Valerie looked surprised by this. "What is it?"

"Ghost trouble," Danny said in a serious tone. "Can you handle it, Val?"

"Uh, sure I can. But if this ghost is big trouble, maybe both of us can-"

"No, I've told you a hundred times. I gave up ghost-fighting."

"But Danny, just because of what happened years ago, doesn't mean you have to stray from your duties," Valerie informed him, "Don't you think you have these powers for a reason?"

Danny looked down. "I know, but it's because of my existence that HE was there." He walks pass Valerie to continue his duties in Axiom. He turns and says, "I'm sorry." and leaves the room.

Valerie watched sadly as Danny walked away, but then narrowed her eyes and ran in the opposite direction to find out what ghost was causing trouble in the labs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darry walked into another room to explore. He glances around to find worn out gadgets Axiom must have dismissed years ago. He picks a small item and blows the dust off. Darry examines the gadget carefully until a small pile of debris fell on his head and collapses into a cloud of dust. Darry coughed loudly and wiped the dandruff off his hair. "Can this trip get ANY worse?" He frowned when he noticed the gadget he's holding glowing an eerie green.

Darry gasped and let it go only to see it levitate in mid-air. He backs away slowly, looking cautious as the rest of the forgotten devices began to glow green and levitate as well. "What the heck's going on?" he wondered out loud.

The devices swirl around in a tornado until it forms into a large humanoid robot. "I, Technus, master of all things technical and machinery, has come back with a new form and upgrade…as Technus 3.0!" he scans around the room and spots someone with a familiar face. "You!" he pointed at the boy.

"Me?" Darry pointed at himself in question when glowing wires wrapped around him and lifted him in the air.

"I certainly didn't expect to see you back here after all this time." Technus said as he held Darry close. "And you shrunk down in size. That's totally unexpected."

"What are you talking about?" Darry asked angrily. "I've never seen you before in my life."

"Wha?" Technus asked alarmed. "How can you not know me? Haven't I introduced myself ever so clearly during our fights?"

Suddenly, a red and black disk hurls through the air, cutting the wiring that is holding Darry up, allowing him to fall back on the ground. Darry lands on his feet and unties the wires binding him. He looks up and finds a person riding a hover board, wearing a high-tech black and red suit. Through the helmet visor was Valerie, wearing her ghost hunting equipment as she aimed her ecto-bazooka at Technus. "You're going down, you spook!"

Technus dodged the blasts as he yelled, "I was expecting a fight from the ghost child, not the old crazy hunter girl! You still remember who I am, right?"

"The only thing I remember is you losing this fight." Valerie says as she throws an ecto-grenade at Technus that explodes once it hits him. Valerie rides her board towards Darry. "Look, kid. You better get outta here before it gets ugly."

"But it's just getting good." Darry complained. "It's the most exciting thing that's happened on this stupid trip so far."

"Darry, do as I say and git!"

Darry raises a brow. "Wait, how do you know who I am?" he asked confused until he saw through the helmet. "Valerie?"

Before she can answer, coils come to life and grab her bazooka. Technus arises and uses his jetpack to float in midair. Technus laughs. "Ha, ha! Technus 3.0 still has his upgrades. If the ghost child won't fight, then I will!"

"Darry, sweetie, listen to me." Valerie says quickly and calmly. "You have to get out of here and hide somewhere safe." Technus fires ecto-rays everywhere, and Valerie pushes Darry out of the way to avoid it.

Darry sits up and glares angrily. "I'm not gonna let some freak ruin my already boring day."

Valerie takes out an ecto wrist-ray and takes multiple shots at Technus. Technus laughs as he dodges all the blast, but Darry suddenly jumps on the table and leaps forward and grabs a hold of the bazooka in his coils.

He attempts to lift the bazooka out to use it, but can't. Technus laughed. "What's wrong, child? Not only have you lost your average size, but your powers as well?" He lifts an ecto-missile from his wrist and aims. As the missile flies toward Darry, Valerie flies in front of him.

* * *

In his office, Danny was gathering his things when he spots a picture frame of him and his family. He takes the pictures and glances at the face of a livelier Darry. He sighs. "Maybe Val's right. I should-" then, he hears a loud explosion coming closer than he thought.

* * *

Back inside the room, Darry gets up, slightly covered in bruises and cuts. He looks around and gasps to see Valerie on the ground. "Valerie!" he cried and ran toward her. "Are you al-" he attempts to touch her, but her suit sparks and zaps his palm, making the teen pull his hand back.

"I didn't expect you to actually survive that." Technus said as he stared at Darry. "Aww, well, Technus 3.0 will just finish the rest of it."

He aims another missile at the two with the intent to finish them for good. Seeing Technus not careless and looking at the injured Val, Darry stood up and glared angrily at Technus. "You leave her alone!" he shouted.

Technus just laughs at him. "Ha! What are you gonna do, child? You're just a mere threat to me."

"I'm gonna say this once again," Darry said, clenching his fists as he closes his eyes. "Leave... her... ALONE!" he yelled and opened his eyes now glowing a bright blue. Then, bright rings form in the center of his body and split into two, transforming and acquiring him a new form. He wore a white and black jumpsuit and was floating in midair. He still has his black hair but has a white streak, and a blue visor forms over his bright blue eyes.

Technus noticed this and looked surprised. "Okay, you are slightly more threatening now. But no matter, Technus 3.0 still has the technology to defeat you."

Valerie opens her eyes and glanced up at Darry's ghostly form. She gasps. "It can't be…"

Darry's eyes widen as he looks down to see his new form. "Wha...What's happening?" he asked in shock as he sees himself floating. "How did this..."

Technus quickly shoots two missiles from his wrists. Darry gasps and tries to block with his arms when his stomach stirred in a strange manner. He opens his eyes to realize he's see-through and the missiles explode yet passed through him.

He turned solid and held his arms as he shivered a bit. "That was weird." he said, seeing what happened. "How'd I do that?"

"This is getting irritating now." Technus said angrily. "You may have recovered your powers and now sport a new look, but it will do you no good!"

"Powers? What are you talking about?" Darry asked in the same irritated tone. "I don't even know who you are!" This annoyed Darry so much, his hands start to glow. "What's this?" he wondered looking at his hands.

Valerie got up, holding her chest, and called out. "Darry, that's ghost energy! Use it to convert a ghost ray to shoot from your hand!"

"Ghost ray?" Darry questioned skeptically. "What's a gh-" but his hand glows a brighter blue and an ecto-beam fired from his hand and hit Technus.

Valerie quickly takes out her thermos and points at the machinery the ghost's possessing. It sends a beam that sucked Technus away and inside. Without him, his robot form collapsed and reverts back to dusty old gadgets. "That was close," she said, closing the lid.

"Valerie, what the heck is going on?" Darry asked anxious as he stares at his glowing blue palm. "What is this? How did I-"

"Valerie? Darry?" Danny's voice called outside the room. Darry gasps, which triggers his flight as he uncontrollably floats upward the ceiling. Valerie watches as Darry phases up the ceiling and disappears.

Danny peeks into the room to see Valerie alone in the destroyed room. "What happened?" he asked in shock. "I didn't think the ghost attack would be this bad."

"Oh, yes, but Darry..." Valerie stammered, unsure of how to tell him what recently happened. "He..."

"Darry?" Danny repeated when he asked Valerie strictly, "Was he in here when this happened?"

"Yes," Valerie replied, but quickly added, "But don't worry. He's fine."

"I hope so. I don't want him to meddle into any ghost trouble like I did," then, he leaves the room with Valerie wondering what to do or say.

* * *

Outside the Fenton household, Valerie just told Tucker, still the current mayor, of what happened in the lab with Technus' encounter. "But before Danny came inside, Darry disappeared," she told him, explaining her story.

Tucker was amazed by what he just heard. "Man, I knew the kid took after Danny in some ways, but I didn't think this could happen."

"Yeah, and after what you told me about Danny losing control of his powers when he first got them, looks like the boy's having the same problem as well. We gotta help him."

They dart around to see Yuki walking home from school. "'Sup Mayor and Valerie," she greeted.

"Yuki, have you seen your brother lately?" Valerie asked, kneeling to her.

The girl shrugs. "I haven't. He was supposed to be walking me from school, but he didn't show up. I haven't seen him since breakfast."

"You think he'll be in here?" Tucker suggests, pointing behind to Fenton Works.

Yuki uses her house key to open the door. She and the adults go inside the living room with Darry nowhere in sight. "Hey bro!" Yuki called out.

"Darry!" Valerie also called. "Darrel Scott Fenton!"

"Dar, are you in here!" Tucker cupped his hand to yell out.

"Yuki? Tuck? Valerie?" Darry's voice called back, but was nowhere to be found. "Is that you?"

"Darry?" Valerie asked as she looked around. "Where are you? We need to talk with you."

"Up here!" the three glance up and found Darry, in ghost form, floating on the ceiling.

Yuki gasps in shock to see her brother on top of the ceiling. "Darry? How are you doing that?"

"I dunno," Darry said with an irritable look. "After the lab incident, I was trying to fly my way back home and when I came inside, this happened!"

"Think you can fly back down?" Tucker asked. "It's kinda hard to talk to you without hurting our necks."

"You think I didn't try that several hours ago? I'm stuck!"

"Then, try to change back to your human form."

"How?" Darry asked as he closed his eyes. "I'd like nothing more than to change back right now." But suddenly, the white rings appear around his waist and move across his body, changing him back into human form. But once he had transformed, he screamed and immediately fell from the ceiling. But luckily landed on the sofa and flopped on the ground.

Yuki ran toward her brother on the sofa. "Wow! You gotta admit, that was pretty awesome."

Darry stood and rubbed his head. "Yeah, if only I had any clue on how I did that, or all those things I did before." His eyes pop open seeing Yuki was getting taller by the second. He looked down to see his legs starting to sink into the floorboard. "Gah!"

Valerie grabbed a hold of his arms and pulled him back up before he could sink all the way through. "Darry, you gotta keep yourself focused to keep this from happening."

"How can I?" Darry asked, putting his arms in the air. "I don't even know why this is happening! And why is it happening to me?!" All of a sudden, ecto-beams shot from his eyes. Tucker ducks as it blasts a painting on the wall.

Yuki looks as the damaged art falls on the carpet, smoking. "I never liked that painting."

"Dude, chillax," Tucker said, putting both arms on Darry's shoulder. "You just need better control over your ghost powers, that's all."

"Ghost powers?" Darry questioned, and then shouted angrily, "How can I have ghost powers? It's not like I hang around with ghosts all the time!"

"Hold on, if you have ghost powers, and you turned into that form when you were on the ceiling…" Yuki realizes and smiled. "You're a ghost now! Does that mean you're dead? Did you die and get resurrected by a spell or something?"

Darry gasped in fright and held onto his throat. "I knew I shouldn't have eaten that old corn dog in the fridge last week." he muttered.

"Now hold on. No one is dead here." Valerie interrupted. "Darry, you're only half-ghost...or in this case, one-quarter ghost."

"Half-ghost?" Darry questioned. "What's a 'half-ghost'?"

"You're both a human and a ghost." Tucker explained. "You can do everything a ghost can do like fly, walk through walls, turn invisible, overshadow people, and fire ecto-beams."

"Really?" Darry asked getting excited. "Gnarly!" He smiles, but stares at Tucker and smirks. "I haven't done this trick yet!" He turns intangible and flies inside Tucker.

Tucker struggles for a bit until his eyes glow blue to resemble Darry's. Tucker smiles and looks at himself. "I don't believe it." he said in Darry's voice. "I'm really inside Tucker. I'm the techno-geek mayor, and the first law I pass is burrito and PDA Friday!"

Yuki giggles, but Valerie rolled her eyes. "Darry, get outta there," she ordered.

A glow comes from Tucker as Darry transfers into Valerie's body. Valerie attempts to gain control until her eyes glow in the same color as Darry's ghost half. She smiles and speaks in Darry's voice, "On second thought, go ahead and keep trying out your powers, Darry. After all, I wouldn't wanna spoil your fun."

Yuki laughs as Tucker snaps out of his trance. "Hey, personal space man," he snapped at Valerie, who was possessed by the ghost boy.

"Hmmm…" Darry pondered in Valerie's body. "I wonder what it's like to be in the body of a little girl."

"No way!" Yuki put her hands up. "Don't even think about it!" But Darry zoomed out of Valerie's body and flew right into Yuki's body. Yuki grunts a bit as Darry takes over, but then her eyes glow bright blue like Darry's ghost form, and she looks down at herself. "Okay," she dully said in Darry's voice. "This is actually kinda gross."

Valerie shakes her head and glares at Yuki. "Darry, knock it off! This isn't a game! What would your father say if he finds out?"

Yuki got a panicked look as Darry gasped, "I...I haven't thought about that. He'd never understand all this."

"He might understand a little bit." Tucker mumbled until Valerie elbowed him.

A faint glow comes from Yuki as Darry flies out of her body. Yuki held the sides of her head and glares at her brother. "When Daddy gets home, I'm gonna tell on you."

"NO!" Darry cried, holding Yuki by her shoulders. "He can't know! What would Dad say if he finds out? What am I gonna do with these powers anyhow?"

"Well, as a great man once said…" Tucker points out with a solemn tone, "'With great power, comes great responsibility...'"

"Or..." Yuki said with a sly smile. "You can end up like Danny Phantom."

Darry's eyes brighten with a huge grin on his face. "You're right! I can be Amity Park's legendry superhero! I even have the same powers as him. What happened to Danny Phantom anyway?"

Valerie and Tucker stared at each other nervously, unsure what to say. "Uhhh..."

The two adults weren't sure of telling the kids the truth, unaware they were being watched by a pair of goggles that is targeting Darry's ecto-signature.

"Hmm, if I wanna be a superhero, I outta come up with a name," Darry ponders, thinking of a good name.

"How about 'Ecto-Freak'?" Yuki suggested.

"No, I need something better than that."

"'The Ghost Kid Wonder'?" Tucker implied.

"Tucker, don't encourage him!" Valerie hissed when she notices a red dot on Darry's forehead. Quickly, she pushes Darry down when an ecto-beam passed above them. They look up to see a large skull-like robot phase out of the ceiling.

Tucker immediately recognizes the ghost attacker. "Skulker!"

Skulker smirks as he looks behind Valerie to see the ghost boy. "Ah, so the whelp has returned to the hunt. Funny, I don't recall you being so scraggy than you used to be."

"Hey!" Darry snapped at him when Valerie blocks his way. Instantly, her outfit shifts to her ghost-hunting arsenal, but when it does, her suit short-circuits and electrocutes her. "Valerie!" Darry cries out as he holds onto her.

"My suit must have been damaged during the aftermath at Axiom," Valerie realizes as her suit disappears and her outfit returns.

"Well, what do we do?" Yuki asked in a frightened tone.

"This looks like a job for-" Darry shouts out in a bold voice, doing a heroic stance. "My superhero alter-ego which will be named later!" Yuki and Tucker watch closely as Darry just stands there. After a few seconds, he whispers to Tucker. "Psst, how do I change back to ghost form?"

"Uh..." he ponders thinking about the answer, "You think about it, I guess. And say..." he whispers into Darry's ear.

Darry smirks and rushes forward. He stops and closes his eyes in concentration. "I'm Going Ghost!" he shouts out.

He jumps in the air as two rings form and revert him to ghost form. Skulker launches dozens of missiles, but Darry flies into the air and dodges as they explode on impact. Skulker points his right arm transforming into a bow and arrow. He shoots, but Darry turns intangible. Darry zooms toward Skulker and punches him in the face. Skulker falls backwards and slams onto the couch. Tucker walks to him. "You're pretty low-tech, aren't you?"

Skulker growls at Tucker, making the African-American back away. He darts his head at Darry, squinting his eyes and aiming both palms which glow a bright blue. "Come on. Ghost ray, ghost ray, ghost ray…"

Unfortunately, the ghost rays didn't come from his palm. Instead, it came from his eyes that miss Skulker and goes to the direction where Valerie is. Yuki grabs and pulls her away before it can hit. "Dar, watch it!" Yuki screamed at him.

"Sorry!" Darry waved off, but his eyes still glowed when beams shot out of his eyes uncontrollably. One shot at the three below, nearly missing them. Another hit the coffee table on the floor, breaking it in half, and another managed to hit Skulker, knocking him back into the wall.

Skulker sits upward. "Hmm, you seem to have lost experience in controlling your powers." Yuki screams running away as a blue beam comes at her. "A lot of experience. No matter." Skulker stands up and releases an arsenal of weapons from his body. "Once I finish you off, I can finally place your pelt at the foot of my bed!"

"Eww," Darry said with a grossed out look. "That's just sick." Next, Skulker unloads his weapons as they approach Darry.

* * *

Outside Fenton Works, Danny was walking back home. "What to do, what to do," Danny thought to himself. "What can I do to spend time with him?" Then, his Ghost Sense activated and he hears explosions and screaming. He turns to see it was coming from his home. "Oh no!"

* * *

Inside, Darry was knocked back and falls against the wall. He slides back, and Skulker hovers down with his jetpack and grabs him by the neck. "Say goodbye, Danny Phantom," Skulker grinned holding up a buzzsaw near the teen's head.

"'Danny Phantom?'" Darry asked skeptically, "What are you talking about? I'm NOT Danny Phantom."

Skulker's eyes widen in surprise as he stops the buzzsaw. "You're… not?" Suddenly, the door opens when Danny Fenton walks in.

"No..." Danny said angrily to the ghost hunter. "He's not."

"Dad!" Darry cried, but corrects himself. "Uh...I mean… Look, stranger whom I don't know, you better get outta here. I'll handle this."

Danny stares at the ghost boy held by Skulker and immediately recognized him. "Darry?"

Darry's eyes pop up at the mere mention of his true identity. "Uh… who's this 'Darry' person you are talking about, citizen? By all means, you and the others should head back before it gets dangerous."

"That's enough, kid," Valerie sighs. "Your dad is smart enough to figure it out."

"But...But how?" Danny asked in complete shock. "I...I didn't think this was possible."

"It's all possible, man," Tucker claimed with the Fenton kids having no clue of what's going on. "You had to find out at some point. Your son's half-ghost like you."

"But it can't be." Danny said in denial. "I never wanted this to happen."

"What? What are you guys talking about?" Darry asked, hearing the conversation. "What do you mean I'm half-ghost like Dad?" He yelps when Skulker continues to point his buzzsaw near the side of his head. "Can someone tell me what's REALLY going on?! I want the truth!"

Danny looks at his hands and shuts his eyes tightly with a glare. "Darry...I'm sorry." Suddenly a ring of bright light forms across his waist and splits apart all over his body, transforming him into Danny Phantom. Tucker, Valerie, and Yuki all gasp in shock, the two former for seeing this for the first time in years.

Danny charges both hands with green ecto-energy and blasts Skulker out of the way releasing Darry. Darry drops on the ground as his father approaches him. "You're… Danny Phantom?" Darry asked in revelation. He shook his head in dissent. "No. It can't be. All this time, you were-"

The two ghosts hear something and turn to see Skulker rise up. "I never thought I'd see the ghost boy again, but now there's two of you?" he smirks in a sadistic manner. "What worthy prizes... Now I'll have two pelts at the foot of my bed."

Darry still stood there in shock until Danny pushed him away. "Stay back." he ordered. Danny disappeared into black mist, but then reappeared behind Skulker, firing green ecto-beams from his eyes.

Danny's hands glow green as does Skulker's weapons in his hands. When Danny closes his fists, the glowing weapons shatter into pieces, much to Skulker's shock. While Darry is witnessing all this awestruck, Danny's eyes suddenly glow blue and he fires an ice-beam from his hands that hit Skulker, freezing him in ice.

"Sweet!" Tucker said with an amazed smile. "Danny hasn't lost his touch one bit."

Danny nods in agreement and looks at Valerie. "You still got the Thermos?"

Valerie smiled and nodded, "I always do." She tossed him the Fenton Thermos, which Danny catches and uses to suck the frozen Skulker inside.

He closes the lid while changing back to Danny Fenton. He glares at Darry. "It looks like you have A LOT of explaining to do, Darrel Scott Fenton." Darry glances away, but grins sheepishly. Danny frowns, but has a guilty look on his face. "And… I have a lot of explaining as well." Darry looks up at his father, wondering what he has to say.

* * *

Soon, Danny and the others cleaned up the mess Skulker (and Darry) caused and Tucker and Valerie went home after a tiring day. Eventually, he explains to Darry and Yuki about how he got his ghost powers and his adventures as Danny Phantom up towards the events of the ghost asteroid. "So you were the legendary Danny Phantom this whole time?" Yuki asked in amazement.

"That's right," Danny nodded.

"Wow, I guess that explains everything today," Darry said thoughtfully, "And to think my boring dad was the awesome Danny Phantom and I inherited some of his powers. That's pretty gnarly. But why did you keep this big secret from us?"

"And what made you give up being Danny Phantom?" Yuki also asked.

Danny thought carefully of what to say to his children and to avoid the real truth of his retirement. "Well, I guess when you were born, I realized that I had to give up my life as a superhero so I can raise the two of you. I thought it'd be better not to tell you my secret because I was afraid if you knew, I would put you guys in danger."

"Hmm," Darry thought it over. "I guess now that I'm half-ghost, I can fight off danger just like you did when you were a kid."

"I dunno, Dar. You can't handle the responsibilities I did," Danny advised in caution. "Skulker almost cut your head off and you're still inexperienced with your new abilities."

"What? I was able to handle Technus by myself and I already can control my new powers," Darry said, not knowing he's floating above his chair.

Danny grabbed his shoulders and gently placed him back in his chair. "You're still a long way from controlling your powers, Dar. Ghost fighting is not a game. There are dangers out there that can put your life at risk or the life of others around you. If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do."

Darry slumps down, wondering what'll happen if he was in a dire situation with his family in danger. But then brightens up, "No sweat, pop! Whenever I'm in danger, you'll be there to help!"

"Me too!" Yuki quickly implied. "If Dar screws up, I'll be here to fix it."

Danny glances at his son and daughter in question. "We, Fentons, have to stick together no matter what!" Darry said, knuckle-touching Yuki and holds one up for Danny. "So whatdoya say, Dad?"

After a few seconds, Danny gives a small smile and says, "As long as you don't fall behind in school and be home by ten for bed, I'll be willing to teach you everything I know." He slams his knuckle against Darry's knuckle in response. The two kids giggle and jump on top of Danny, both hugging him at he hugs them as well. "Your mother would be proud of you two."

* * *

"Though Darry struggled with his newfound power, eventually he became Amity Park's official hero known as Darry Phantom… but not without the help of his friends and mentor," Danny draws to a close with his story as Jimmy and the kids listened.

"I'm impressed," Jimmy said in awe. "I never thought your son would walk in your footsteps when the time came."

"I guess it's true what Tucker says," Danny added as he elbowed Darry, who had his head laying face down on the table. "Darry is a lot like me."

"Okay! Okay! I get it," Darry pushed Danny aside. "So now that our origins have been told, is there any lesson in all this? The reason why everyone told about our beginnings?"

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Junior raised his hand up. "You guys were fighting who is the best Nicktoon when Cosmo and Wanda came out in a pretty pink cloud, who mentioned that Tommy and Tammy used to fight and how they got Poof as their fairy god-"

"Junior! Y'all are tellin' the WHOLE story again!" Crash snaps at his little brother.

"He heh heh," Junior said with a sheepish chuckle as he ducked underneath the table. "Oopsie."

"Here's what I think," Jimmy proposed to Darry, Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron. "What is the ONE theme that all of your stories have in common?"

Darry, Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron all glance at each other as they try to figure out the answer. "Is it inexperience?" Darry answers obliviously.

"Learning?" SpongeTron guessed dryly.

"Petty fighting?" Tommy adds up.

"Property damage?" Tammy guessed.

"No. It's actually teamwork," Jimmy corrects. Everyone looked at each other. "Tommy and Tammy, it was thanks to your teamwork that you were able to save Poof."

"Huh, that is true," Tammy said thoughtfully.

"We did that, didn't we?" Tommy agreed with a smile.

"SpongeTron, it was thanks to SpongeBob with the help of Buster that you came to be as you are today," Jimmy explained to the sponge robot.

SpongeTron sighed and a warm smile, "Oh, thank you, Creator. If it wasn't for you or your children, I never would've known what it's like to feel."

"And Darry, you and your dad managed to reveal your true nature about each other and work together to stop Skulker," Jimmy finished to Darry and his dad. "Though mostly, it was Danny who saved the day."

Darry slumped over with an annoyed frown. "I wore him out."

Jimmy continues. "You see, the Nicktoons are not the best because you think one of them is better. It's actually teamwork. Putting all of your unique traits together to form one group. And that's what all of you are. Magic, robot, and ghost working together to become one extraordinary inter-dimensional team."

Darry, Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron all turned to each other and smile. "I guess all our dads are the best in some way." Darry said with a shrug.

"Yep," Jimmy inclined. "Teamwork is the glue that keeps our team together, though my brain is the key to us being the best team."

Danny quirked a brow, hearing what Neutron has to say. "Now hold on, what do you mean your 'brain'?" he asked, standing up from his chair. "It was thanks to my ghost powers that I constantly saved your butt all the time!"

"Though who was it that always had the correct strategy in taking down any enemy that came our way?" Jimmy smugly pointed out.

"That's what you always do! You think!" Danny poked a finger at Jimmy's chest. "You don't take action immediately when the enemy catches us off-guard!"

Jimmy shoves Danny off as the two growled at each other when Cosmo and Wanda poof in. "Don't fight, you two," Wanda said to them. "We don't want to set the kids a bad example."

"Although it was our magic that saves the day," Cosmo added with Wanda nodding in agreement.

Jimmy scoffs. "And it was your so-called magic that something bad happens! It's my intellect that saves us all."

"You mean MY ghost powers!" Danny pointed out angrily with his eyes glowing green. "Besides, your intellect always causes your inventions to go haywire!"

"Take that back, Ecto-Boy!" Jimmy snarled, preparing a knuckle sandwich.

"Why don't you make me, Science Geek?"

All of the kids stare at the two adults, who are arguing this time with Cosmo and Wanda. Junior groans and ducks under the table, pulling down his hat. "Here we go again!"

"It's genius that saves the day!" Jimmy shouted.

"No, ghost powers!" Danny retorted.

"MAGIC!" Cosmo and Wanda screamed.

"Super absorbency!" Patrick pops out of nowhere making them stare. "What? No one's siding with SpongeBob on this. Or that half-naked kid with the make-up and feather."

The adults, fairies, and starfish fight in the exact manner as Darry, Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron previously. Then, Crash scoots in-between them with arms spreading. "Alright, ya guys. Don't we have enough fightin' goin' on in Daddy's restaurant? Now then, I reckon there's only ONE thing to settle the score between y'all…" Everyone glances at Crash, wondering what he's planning.

* * *

In downtown Bikini Bottom, all the fish and sea creatures run amok as giant robot dinosaurs (each one operated by Danny, Jimmy, Cosmo and Wanda together, and Patrick) fight each other.

As they cause destruction downtown, Darry, the Turner Twins, Poof, SpongeTron, Crash, Twitchy, Junior, and Buster watch afar from the rooftop of the Krusty Krab. "And how is fighting each other with wish-forbidden robot dinosaurs while causing property damage in the city gonna stop their petty argument?" Tammy questioned Crash.

"I dunno." Crash answered as he excitedly watched the fight. "But it's still my favorite part of the story."

**The End**

* * *

And that's the end. The Nicktoons had shaky beginnings but are now progressing great. But who is the best original Nicktoon? Oh well, please leave your review, and stay tuned for the next story "Battle of the Bands".


	18. Battle of the Bands: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 9: Battle of the Bands**

**Plot:** _Darry pitches in a charity event sponsored by Jazz known as Battle of the Bands. To help his aunt, he recruits Buster learning the sponge actually has a good voice but refuses to sing due to a school incident years ago. So Darry takes in a talented singer and guitarist named Amber. As they prepare for their gig, Darry starts to fall for her, unaware that Amber is actually the ghost punk rocker, Ember! Due to an event caused by the original Nicktoons, Ember was brainwashed and reverted to her previous human life as a mellow teenager. But with her memories restored, she ploys to use Darry and Buster to brainwash a new generation of teens from Battle of the Bands._

**Part 1**

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon in Amity Park. At Casper High, Jazz was in her office, doing some paper work at a desk with a plaque on top that read "Dr. Jasmine Fenton: Psychiatrist". But then, there was a knock at the door that caught her attention.

"Miss Fenton?" a man said as he poked his head in. "There's someone here to see you."

Jazz sighed in annoyance and replied, "Send him in." The door closed and opened again as the man shoved Darry into her office as he glared while the door closed behind him.

Jazz rubs between her eyes and asks her nephew, "Please sit down." Darry quietly sat on a chair in front of Jazz's desk. Jazz holds her hands firmly. "Alright Darrel, what did you do this time?"

"This jerk took my slice of pizza at lunch." Darry answered with his arms crossed and a pouty lip.

"And..." Jazz asked calmly. "What did you do afterwards?"

"I kicked him in the face."

"And why did you kick him in the face?"

"He had it coming!" Darry shouted rebelliously. "It was pepperoni and mushroom, and he had no reason to put his own foot in it!"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you had to shove that pizza down his pants."

"Well, I wasn't gonna eat it after that."

Jazz groans. "Darrel, this is the third time in a week you were sent to the office. Do you really want me to call your father about this?"

"NO!" Darry shouted in panic. "I already promised him I'd stop getting into trouble. You wouldn't wanna do that to your favorite nephew, would you?"

"Darry, you're my ONLY nephew and I don't want my work to interfere with family problems." Darry sighs, sinking below his chair. Jazz calmly writes something on her desk. "However, I think I can manage a way for you not to get in detention."

"Really?" Darry asked, brightening up. "Thanks, Auntie Jazz! You're the best!"

"Not so fast, young man." Jazz spoke up as she hands him the paper. "You're not off the hook that easily."

Darry looks at the sheet of paper and reads the top, "'Battle of the Bands Charity Drive'?" he looks at Jazz in confusion. "What's a charity drive?"

Jazz explained. "I'm sponsoring a fundraiser to earn money for new lockers at Casper High. So I thought what better way to raise money than to permit a teen rebel concert with a variety of upcoming new bands."

"Okay…" Darry said understanding a bit. "But...what does that have to do with me?"

"I thought that you could participate in this event. Danny told me you play an instrument."

"Well, yeah, I play drums..." Darry responded, rubbing the back of his head. "But the thing is, I don't have a band."

"The charity drive isn't till next week." Jazz informed him. "Maybe you can find some friends who are willing to help you." She places her hands on her desk and daggers at Darry. "And if you don't participate, I have no choice but to give you detention and I will report to your father about it."

* * *

Eventually, Darry agreed to join Jazz's charity event and explains to Tommy, Tammy, Crash, Junior, and Buster at Neutron's lab in HQ. "So she expects me to pitch in a band for the Battle of the Bands," he finished to the group, "Now I have to find someone who's willing to join."

"Ooh Ooh! Ooh!" Junior shouted, jumping up and down with his hand held in the air. "I wanna join! I wanna join!"

"Sorry," Darry apologized. "Band members 12 and up are allowed to play in the event."

"Thank golly!" Crash said in relief as Buster wiped the sweat off his face. "If I ever hear Junior sing, I would be pullin' my ears off... if I had ears."

Junior's eyes began to water. "You're mean, Crash!"

"Don't worry about him," Tammy assures, "He probably broke his head in another bike accident, but I'd like to hear you sing."

"Really?" Junior asked, wiping his nose. "You wanna hear me sing?" Behind Junior, Crash waved his arms frantically at Tommy, Tammy, and Darry, urging them not to let Junior sing.

Darry and Tommy look at each other uncertain, but Tammy says, "Of course! How bad can it be? I'd love to hear someone with SpongeBob's talented voice sing to us."

Darry thought about this and smiled in agreement. "Alright. Let's see what you got, Junior."

Junior taps on his microphone, clears his throat, and starts singing: _**"Krabby patty song! Krabby song, song, SONG! Krabby patty song! Patty SOONG!"**_

But Junior's singing isn't what they expected, as his voice is just so terrible in contrast to SpongeBob's. Darry, Tommy, and Tammy covered their ears, Crash collapsed from the table he sat on, and Buster ignored him by playing loud music on his mp3 player. It was not over as Junior hits the high note, making all the glass beakers shatter and Tammy's glasses and Crash's helmet visor crack.

_**"Krabby patty SOOOOOONG!"**_ Junior finally stopped and opened his eyes eagerly. "So what did you think? Can I be in the band?"

Everyone stops covering their ears when the singing stopped. "Are you nuts? Why'd you think Darry will have you in the band with a voice like-" Tammy quickly covered Tommy's mouth.

"What he means to say is your singing was really good," Darry lied desperately, not to hurt Junior's feelings. "So good, in fact, it doesn't deserve to be in a small-town music group like mine."

"Really?" Junior asked in surprise.

"Yes!" Darry nodded repeatedly and gently pushes Junior to the door. "So why don't you start up a band who deserves to have a voice so good such as yourself. Okay, see ya! Bye!" He places Junior out the door and quickly slams it shut. "Phew!" he sighed in relief.

"Guess musical talent doesn't run in the family." Tommy dryly commented.

"Of course it does, silly!" Crash said cheerful, now that Junior's gone. "If anyone has musical talent in the family other than Pa, then it has to be Bus-" but Buster quickly covers his mouth as Crash mumbles words the kids can't understand.

"So have you figured out who's gonna be in your band yet, Darry?" Tammy asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Darry said skeptically. "Can any of you play an instrument?"

"Nah," Tommy shakes his head.

"Sorry," Tammy said, looking down sadly.

"I can't, but Buster can!" Crash pointed up, making Buster very anxious. "He plays bass, guitar, and boy howdy does he have a-" Buster takes off his hat and stuffs it in Crash's mouth so he can say no more.

"Buster?" Darry asked curiously. "Do you really have any musical talent that can help in the band?"

Buster was silent for a moment and goes a "so-so" hand gesture. "Great! Then, you can join my band!" Darry smiled, "Now we need a third member to play another set of strings with a talented voice that's better than Junior's. Do any of you have a good voice?"

Crash points up a finger until Buster growls and shakes his fist, making the stunt sponge stop. Suddenly, they hear Junior's singing from outside the door. _**"Krabby patty song! Krabby song, song, SONG! Krabby patty song…"**_

Tommy and Tammy cover their ears in dismay. Darry sighs and walks away. "On second thought, I'll set an audition."

* * *

Later, Darry and Buster set up auditions for their band outside Fenton Works. They were sitting on a table, having been looking up candidates for their lead singer. "So… Duane?" Darry asked, looking at a teen with long blonde hair. "Why'd you think you should join our band?"

"Dude, I like, live for music," the teen, Duane, said in a dull voice. "And like when I heard there was like, an audition here, I was like, yeah, and so I went here cuz like, I would totally wanna play in your band." His constant rambles bored Buster, as the sponge tries to keep his eyes from drooping.

Darry yawned loudly. "Alright then. NEXT!" Duane frowns and walks away as the two boys find another candidate.

The next one was a snobby girl in a cheerleading outfit. "First, I'll need a wardrobe, a hair stylist, and a makeup stand," she said, talking in a high preppy voice that annoys the two. "I'm busy with cheerleading, hanging out with friends, dating guys, and being popular, so I'd like to have band practices five minutes per week before I-"

"NEXT!" Darry yelled in a fed up voice, startling Buster. The cheerleader huffed in anger and storms off.

_**"Krabby patty song! Krabby song, song SONG!" **_Junior said with a toy radio and microphone, dressed in a long tie and afro._** "Krabby patty SONG, SONG, SOOOONG!"**_

Darry and Buster covered their ears from Junior's horrid voice. "Ne-" Darry was about to say until realizes, "I mean, that was very good, Junior! But we thought you were finding another band."

"Oh, I was just auditioning for you guys just in case you couldn't find someone as super as me to help you." Junior cleared his throat and began singing again, _**"Krabby patty SONG! LALALA!"**_

Darry clenches his teeth painfully when he noticed his father walking toward them. "Ugh, what is that noise?" Danny grunted cleaning one of his ears. "It sounded like an animal was dying."

"Dad!" Darry peeped up, narrowing his eyes at Junior.

Danny looked at his son, then at Junior holding a mike. His eyes pop open in realization. "And darn it! That poor dying animal was screeching in so much pain, I wasn't able to hear Junior's miraculous voice."

Darry's eyes lit up and he smirks, carrying Junior. "That is too bad…" he shoves Junior into Danny as he holds up him. "But I'm very sure you would LOVE to hear Junior sing!" Then, he pushes Danny and Junior aside from their audition. "As far away as possible!"

"Wanna hear me sing the 'Goofy Goober Song'?" Junior asked as Danny holds him up. _**"I'm a Goofy Goober YEAH! You're a Goofy Goober YEAH! We're all Goofy Goobers YEEAAH!"**_

Danny's face scrunches up as he hears Junior's horrid singing. "Why don't you wait until I show you to the sound-proof training box?"

As Danny takes Junior away, Darry sits back at the table. "This is hopeless. We've auditioned every kid in Amity Park and we can't find one singer good enough in our band for Jazz's fundraiser." He moans and places his face downward on the table, moping. He notices a shadow over him. "Audition's closed, go away!"

"I'd like to try out for your band," a female voice said, "Will you still hold one audition just for me? I practiced really hard for it."

"I told you," Darry peered his head up to see the last candidate, "Audition's clo-" His eyes widen to find the next candidate was a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail and green eyes, wearing a purple dress with blue flames on each sleeve, and black boots. She was holding a wooden guitar strapped around her torso.

Buster stares at him with an eyebrow rose until he holds his hand in front of Darry's face and snaps his fingers. Suddenly, Darry shakes his head and gives a friendly smile. "I- I- I mean, sure. Just show us what you got."

The girl smiles and starts to play her guitar and sing: _**"It was, it was September. Wind blows, the dead leaves fall. To you, I did surrender. Two weeks, you didn't call…"**_

The female guitarist sang beautifully as Darry slouched down and sighed dreamily, staring at her.

_**"But you should, you should not doubt me! You will remember my name…" **_the girl finished singing and stopped her guitar. "So whatdoya think?"

But Darry was still staring, enticed by the girl who just auditioned. Buster noticed him not saying anything until he elbowed him. Darry snaps out of it and says, "That-that was great! It was beautiful, miss...um…"

"Amber," the girl answered. "My name's Amber."

Darry grinned, "Well, Amber, I think we just found a spot for you in our band."

Amber grinned in glee. "Really? Do you mean it?" Darry gave double thumbs up while Buster nodded in approval. "That's great! I've always wanted to join a band. So, what's your name?"

"My name? My name's Dar…uh," the black-haired teen froze, forgetting his name. Buster stares and gives a dull frown. "Da-da-da-da-" he stammered until Buster writes something on a clipboard and holds it up for him to see.

"DARRY!" Darry shouts out as he looks passed the clipboard. "A-a-a-and this is Buster."

Amber giggled and replied, "Well, it's nice meeting you, Darry. You too, Buster. I can't wait for our first real practice session."

"Yeah...me too." Darry said nervously as he blushed. "Practice will be fun." Amber waved good-bye and ran off. Darry waved off and sighs lovingly. Buster glances at him with a look.

* * *

In the stadium of Casper High where the Battle of the Bands will take place, Jazz hired some works to set up the stage for the event. Darry was telling her and Danny about his newest band member. "Her name is Amber and she can play guitar like Buster," he explained with a smile on his face.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Dar," Danny said, crossing his arms approvingly, "I'm glad that you're participating in a school event to help your aunt Jazz."

"No prob," Darry said with a smile and shrugs. "Being in a band is pretty cool."

"That's funny. I thought you didn't wanna join in the first place," Jazz remarked.

"Well," Darry said tensely. "I...kinda figured that it's not all that bad as I thought it was."

His watch beeps as Darry examines the time. His face beamed. "Band practice's starting! Gotta go!" He dashed off, leaving his dad and aunt while the two glance at each other. Unknown to Darry, a large figure was watching him through binoculars from the bleachers.

* * *

Soon, Darry, Amber, and Buster practiced playing together in the backyard of Fenton Works. Tommy, Tammy, Junior, Crash, and the three fairies in squirrel form watch their performance. Darry was on drums, Buster on bass, and Amber was playing guitar and doing lead vocals.

_**"Your heart, your heart abandoned. You're wrong, now bear the shame. Like bad dreams in cold December, nothing but ashes remain,"**_ Amber sang finishing with a guitar strum as Darry banged his drums.

"So guys, what do you think?" he asked his group of friends.

The group clapped in applause and cheered, "Encore! Encore!" Crash shouted.

"That was great, you guys!" Tammy clapped.

"A little rusty and a bit off-key," Tommy criticized, "But not bad."

"Well, we couldn't have done it without our vocalist," Darry admitted who tilts his head just looking at her, "Who has the face and voice of an angel..."

"Why would you think..." Tammy asked until her eyes widen and she smirks, "Oh, I get it..."

"Hey, I'm gonna get some drinks from the ice box," Amber told her band mates. "You guys want any?"

Buster was about to speak until Darry got in front of him and shouted, "I'll take one!"

Amber walks from the backyard to the garage to get drinks. Darry sighs until he notices the kids looking at him while giggling. "What? What are you giggling about?"

"Oh nothing," Tammy glanced away as Tommy snickered.

"Y'all are redder than a sunset on the Fourth of July." Crash pointed out to Darry.

The kids continued to chuckle, making Darry mad. "Will you guys quit it?" then, he clutches his stomach. "What's going on?"

"What's wrong, Fenton?" Tommy smirked. "Got butterflies in your stomach?"

"What are you talking about?" Darry asked infuriatingly.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof reappear in their normal selves. "Oh Darry, there's nothing to be ashamed about," Wanda confessed, "We know you have a crush."

"On your lead vocalist, Amber!" Cosmo finished.

Darry gasped as his face turned bright red. "I..." he said embarrassingly. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You like her," Tammy asked simply. "Don't you?"

Darry glared and glanced away. "What'd you care?"

"If you really care about this girl, why don't you ask her out?" Wanda suggested.

Darry shook his head and replied, "No, I won't. Cuz I don't like her like that."

"Aw come on!" Tommy insisted in disbelief, "Those are the same gooey lovey-dovey puppy dog eyes you laid on her like Tammy does on Neutron."

Tammy groaned angrily and Darry crossed his arms. "No way! Besides, Amber doesn't think that way about me either. She's only a fellow band member."

Then Amber approached from behind and handed him a water bottle. "Here you go, Dar."

"Uh, thanks." Darry said as he took the bottle, almost dropping it.

"Should we continue practicing?" Amber asked.

"S-Sure." Darry answered until he noticed his friends. "Only this time, we're gonna do it privately." He quickly pushed Tammy, Tommy, the fairies, Crash, and Junior out of the backyard and shut the door.

"Why'd you do that, Darry?" Amber asked. "After all, fans are what keeps the fire burning."

"We gotta keep practicing if we wanna get more firewood." Darry said with a chuckle.

Amber walked over to Darry with a microphone. "Why don't you try singing a note, Darry?" she suggested.

Darry's eyes widen in surprise. "Me? I...I don't know. I'm not very good."

"Compared to the little sponge?"

"Uh," Darry glanced away when he spots the bassist. "Buster!" he grabs Buster's arm and leads him to the mike. "How about you sing?"

Buster got a panicked look and backed away from the mike, shaking his head. "Never again!" he said waving his hand. "Never again!"

"Again?" Darry questioned in wonder. "What do you mean again?" But as Darry stepped back, he tripped on the microphone cord and stumbled backwards. As Buster watched this, he somehow began to snicker as he covered his mouth. But then he quickly rushed out of the backyard before anyone could see him.

Darry and Amber glance at Buster, leaving them the only two in the backyard. "Guess band practice is over," Darry shrugs as Amber helps him up. "With just the two of us…" He and Amber stand here in an awkward moment.

"Yeah," Amber chuckled, "Is there anything you'd like to do?"

"Maybe you'd like to hang out?" Darry suggested nervously. "Get to...know each other better?"

"Sure! Where should we go to?"

"How about the movies?"

She grabs Darry's arm and shouts, "Gnarly!" much to his surprise before she drags him off.

* * *

Later that night, Darry and Amber went to the movies as they sat in the theater together, eating popcorn. As they watched, Amber places her hand on Darry's hand as the ghost boy blushed when he noticed this.

Next, they went to a Chinese restaurant and sat at a table lit by a single candle. As they both receive a bowl of noodles, Darry quickly grabs his bowl and slurps the noodles loudly as Amber watches in disgust. Darry stops slurping and grins sheepishly. Amber smiles back, sipping her soup.

After dinner, Darry walks Amber outside with the streetlights lit. "I have to admit. It was a perfect night," Darry told her.

"You got that right," Amber agreed, "So, is there anything you wanna know about me?"

"Yeah," Darry said stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. He asked her. "What was that song you sang? Was it original?"

"I can't say," Amber admitted, "But it was the only song I thought of. I haven't even thought of the chorus yet."

Darry thought about this and suddenly brightened with an idea. "Maybe we can write it together. I may be the drummer of the band, but nothing says drummers can't write songs."

"That sounds great!" Amber said excitedly. "I'll meet you tomorrow after school. With your help, we'll have the best song in the whole fundraiser." she quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran off.

Darry stood there in shock and held his cheek from where Amber had kissed him a few seconds ago. But after a while, he smiled and muttered, "This is the best moment of my life."

But it had to end shortly. A glowing claw comes out of nowhere and grabs Darry by the torso, yanking him into the bushes. Darry screams when he is turned forward to face Skulker. "Skulker?" Darry asked then frowned, changing to ghost form. "Okay, can't you wait 'til later to place my head in one of your sick trophies. I just had the best night of my life and well, you're kinda ruining it."

"Actually, I have better things to do as much as I want to mount your head for one of my trophies," Skulker retorted. "I only took the chance to tell you one thing: STAY away from her!"

But Darry just looked confused by this. "Who?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Then, Skulker swings Darry with his claw and slams him on the hard cement. "I mean it, ghost child. If I catch you with that girl, I'll-"

Darry looked at him dully, knowing what he's gonna say, "What? You'll put me in a small cage, blah, blah, blah...skin me alive for your pelt, blah, blah, blah... feed my innards to your pets, blah, blah, blah..."

Darry phased through the ground out of Skulker's grasp and flew back up from behind him, kicking Skulker forward and punching him in the face. "But Amber's my bandmate and friend! And if you do anything to her, your head will be the one rolling!"

Skulker growled as he flies in mid-air, not before a final warning. "You'll heed to my warning only once, child." Then, he disappears into the sky with his rockets.

Darry gets off the sidewalk wondering what just happened between him and the ghost hunter. "What was that all about?" he glances at his watch. "Oh man, I better head home or I'll miss my curfew." He lifts off and flies back home.

* * *

The next afternoon, in the Fenton Works garage, Darry, Amber, and Buster were attending band practice in order to finish writing their song. Buster was leaning in the chair with a bored look as he strummed a few notes on the bass.

Amber sighed in disappointment. "It's been two hours and already we have nothing."

"Don't give up yet." Darry urged positively. "I'm sure Buster thought of something." he turned to the sponge. "Buster?"

Buster stopped playing and shook his head with a frown. Darry began to get discouraged as well. "I guess this is harder than I thought it would be. Do you have any idea what you want the chorus to be about, Amber?"

"I'm not sure yet," Amber said still thinking. "I swear I know the chorus, but it's all a blank." She stands up from her chair to stretch her back. "Maybe I'll figure it out once we relax. Anything you wanna do for fun?"

"Sure," Darry quickly replied. "Let' see… we went to the movies, ate at a fancy restaurant... why don't we go bowling?"

"Sounds like fun." Amber said with a smile. "I'd love to."

"Buster, wanna join us?" Darry asked his gloomy friend.

Buster sighed and responded, "I'll meet up with you guys later." as he put his instrument back on the rack. He places his hand in his pants pockets and walks away.

The two band mates stare at their departing bassist. "Has he always been like this?" Amber whispered to Darry.

"You'll get used to it," Darry whispered back.

* * *

Later that night, Darry and Amber went bowling. Amber grabs a ball, aims, and was able to knock some pins resulting in a seven-ten split. "All right, Amber!" Darry shouted and cheered. "You can do it!"

Amber takes out another ball and aims carefully. She slides the ball in an attempt to hit both pins. However, it was able to hit one pin on the right side. "Dang it!" she cursed.

Darry frowned disappointed for Amber. He looks both ways, seeing no one was watch. He whistles innocently and shoots a small blue ecto-beam from his finger, knocking out the other pin creating a spare. "Gnarly!" Darry cheered as he jumped up, surprising Amber. "You rock out loud!"

"Thanks Darry." Amber said, having no idea what really happened. "This was great. I don't remember ever having this much fun before."

"Then boy have you been missing out." Darry replied. "It's weird because you're the funnest person I know."

Amber blushed. "You really think I'm fun?"

Darry smiled as he blushed as well. "Totally."

Amber smiled back placing her hand on his. Darry looks at it, blushing even more especially Amber leaning her face closer to his. Darry closes his eyes, puckering his lips. They were about to kiss when...

A net shoots out of nowhere and captures Darry inside. Darry screams as the net turns intangible and pulls him away toward the ceiling and out of the bowling alley. "Darry!" Amber cried.

* * *

The net roughly falls in the ground with Darry still trapped inside, and he looks up to see the rope of the net connected to a gun being held by Skulker. "I gave you a fair warning to stay away from her, whelp." Skulker said angrily. "But you chose to ensure your own demise."

Outside the bowling alley, Buster was heading there, unfortunately followed by Junior. "Darry's daddy was so nice to me, wanting to hear me sing," Junior smiled and holds up a tape recorder. "He was even nice enough to record my song in this! Wanna hear it?" Buster was able to say no when he hears a ruckus. He turns to see all the commotion was coming from the rooftop of the bowling alley.

Darry Phantom was flung to the ground by one of Skulker's attacks. Skulker shot a blast from his wrist ray at Darry, who quickly flew in the air to avoid the attack. "You just had to wreck what was supposed to be the REAL best moment of my life!" Darry shouted angrily at the ghost hunter.

But flaming daggers were suddenly flung at him by Skulker, which Darry quickly dodged, narrowly missing them all. A visor appears in Skulker's right eye as he targets the ghost boy. A missile pops up from his right shoulder. Darry froze in terror as Skulker aims. "Say goodbye, ghost boy!"

Right when Skulker was about to shoot Darry on the spot, Buster suddenly sprung up and kicked Skulker in the head, causing him to misfire.

Buster ran over to Darry just as Skulker recovered, but then the three hear a voice calling out, "Darry?" they all look down below to see Amber searching for the ghost boy. "Darry, where are you?"

"Amber!" Darry called out when Skulker yanks him away with another hooking device.

"Don't you DARE talk to her!" he shouted at him.

"You have some issues about me and girls, don't you?"

"Darry?" Amber calls out when she bumps into someone and falls.

It was Junior. "Oh hey Amber!" he waved and puts out his tape recorder. "Mr. Fenton recorded a song for me! Wanna hear?"

Before she could respond, Skulker fell flat on the sidewalk. She gasped and Junior cowered behind her. "What are you?" she asked the hunter. She backed away. "And why are you so familiar?" Amber groans and falls to her knees, holding her head.

Skulker stands up and grabs Amber's hand to her shock. "Don't you remember me at all? Do you recall the incident that made you forget who you are?" Amber shakes in fear and tries to pull her hands from him. "Remember what you really are. You were-" But Skulker was cut off by Darry's ecto-rays. Junior runs away, dropping his tape recorder and Skulker falls on it. The high-tech ghost growls and flies away.

Once he got up, the tape recorder he fell on started to spark. _"And now here's the Goofy Goober song with a taste of hard rock," _Junior's voice called out from the recorder. _**"I'm a Goofy Goober! ROOCK! You're a Goofy Goober! ROOCK!"**_

Once the tape recorder plays Junior's song with his bad singing, Buster quickly covers his ears from that terrible noise. Darry picked up the broken tape recorder and stared at it, trying to find the 'off' switch. But Amber still stood there in shock as she held her head and listened to the horrible singing and thought of the events that just occurred.

_**"WE'RE ALL GOOFY GOOBERS! ROOOOOCK!"**_ As Darry slammed the tape recorder, it soon short-circuits and shuts off as it smokes.

Darry throws the tape recorder aside and rushes over to Amber. "Amber!" he called out, holding her hands. "Are you alright?"

Amber has her eyes shut for a while until she opens them, her pupils strangely emitting an eerie green. She has an angry scowl on her face and pushed Darry toward the ground. "Hands off, dipstick!" she scorned at him.

"Wha?" Darry was agape at her sudden behavior when he and Amber turn to see Skulker charging at him with rocket jetpacks.

"I SHALL!" Skulker hollered aiming more missiles at Darry to finish him off. Suddenly, his right arm gauntlet beeps a familiar ringtone. Skulker recognized it very surprised. "Someone's hacking into the operating system…AGAIN?!"

_"Arf! Arf!"_ a mechanical bark called out. Skulker turns to see Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron operating on Goddard.

"You two AGAIN?" Skulker furiously asked, seeing them. "I'll make you pay for what you have-" but before he could finish, his jetpacks activated automatically and he flew through the sky far away uncontrollably.

"Dad! Jimmy!" Darry called out, surprised to see them.

"Good boy, Goddard," Jimmy said, petting his robot dog, thanking him for being able to hack into Skulker's mainframe. Goddard responds by licking his face.

"Are you alright, Dar?" Danny asked his son. "Buster called us, saying that you were attacked by Skulker. Looks like we came just in time."

Amber's eyes widened looking upon Danny Phantom. "You!" she pointed a finger at him.

"Me?" Danny asked, curious why Amber was pointing at him.

"Him?" Darry asked Amber, pointing his thumb at his father.

"SpongeBob Jr.!" Junior yelled out. Buster glared at him. "What? People were saying it."

"You… know my dad?" Darry asked Amber again.

"Your dad?" Amber repeated in question. Glancing at the two ghosts, Amber realizes and smirks. "Of course I know him!" she said with a friendly tone. "He's Danny Phantom, the ghost superhero of Amity Park. You didn't tell me he was your dad."

Darry chuckled nervously. "Well...I guess the secret's out."

She got close to him and smirked. "You even have ghost powers of your own."

Darry looked down at himself and suddenly remembered he was still in his ghost form. "I guess my secret's out too." he said dumbfounded.

"You know," Jimmy said suspiciously as he stared at Amber. "You look kinda familiar, Miss. Have we met somewhere before?"

Amber quickly answers, "No...I think I would've remembered seeing someone with your hairstyle before." then she looked at Darry. "Hey Dar, we should keep practicing our band. I think I finally have the inspiration for our song."

"Seriously?" Darry asked excitedly.

"Got that right," Amber said coyly, "I got the perfect song the audience would die for."

"You gotta teach it to us." Darry insisted as he held Buster close. "Anything you come up with should sound just as beautiful as your voice."

"Well, how about flying me over to your place and I'll teach it to you?" Amber suggested as she held her arms out.

Darry quickly blushed and replied, "S-Sure." he picked up Amber in his arms and flew into the air as he carried her to his house- unaware that they had forgotten about their bassist, Buster. The sponge just sighed and slowly walked to follow them

Once the three were gone, Jimmy playfully elbowed Danny and commented, "Looks like your son finally found someone he's interested in."

"What?" Danny asked in surprise. "But he hasn't told me anything about that."

Jimmy turned around and began walking away with Goddard. "Keep an eye on them, Dan. They might be even more than band members after the concert."

As Danny thought about this, Junior was looking around, wondering out loud, "Where's the tape recorder with my song?"

* * *

Rock bands, singing, romance, examples of tone deaf, what's next? Please review what you think so far and stay around for the next chapter.


	19. Battle of the Bands: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 9: Battle of the Bands**

**Plot:** _Darry pitches in a charity event sponsored by Jazz known as Battle of the Bands. To help his aunt, he recruits Buster learning the sponge actually has a good voice but refuses to sing due to a school incident years ago. So Darry takes in a talented singer and guitarist named Amber. As they prepare for their gig, Darry starts to fall for her, unaware that Amber is actually the ghost punk rocker, Ember! Due to an event caused by the original Nicktoons, Ember was brainwashed and reverted to her previous human life as a mellow teenager. But with her memories restored, she ploys to use Darry and Buster to brainwash a new generation of teens from Battle of the Bands._

**Part 2**

* * *

The next day at Fenton Works, Darry, Buster, and Amber were once again gathered in the garage as they practiced for the concert. But this time, Amber had finally finished writing her song.

_**"You will remember my name!"**_ Amber sang as she played her guitar. _**"Yeah! You will remember my name!"**_

After she finished, Darry and Buster clapped as Darry cheered, "That was gnarly! How did you come up with lyrics like that?"

"I don't know." Amber casually answered. "It just came to me."

"Oh man, we're gonna jam it out in the Battle of the Bands!" Darry said reciting a drum roll. "You rock, Amber!"

"Just one question." Buster intervened. "What does the name 'Ember' mean anyway?"

"Oh, you'll see," Amber said slyly, "But first, I think there's something missing for this rockin' band."

"Is it a band name?" Darry guessed.

"Nope," Amber shook her head, "What our rockin' band needs is a rockin' electric guitar!"

Darry looked surprised until he pointed out. "Don't worry, Amber. You'll always belong in my band no matter what guitar you have."

"But don't you see, Darry?" Amber said, close to crying. "Tonight's the concert and I don't have the right guitar so I can be heard by everyone. If only there was a spare one lying around somewhere."

Darry's lip quivered until he gave in. "Alright! We'll find a guitar for you. It's pretty expensive to buy one, but I think I know where to find it."

Amber gasped and hugged him. "You're the best, Darry! Thank you!" Darry blushed and returned the hug, not noticing the sly smirk on Amber's face.

* * *

In Neutron's lab, Darry and Buster escort Amber in through the Portal Machine. "Welcome to HQ!" Darry announced.

Amber looks at the strange gadgets in the lab when Darry hands her a green guitar with a neutron symbol. "Here it is. The Neutron Synchronized Mind Guitar. You already know how to play, but with this thing, you can sound even better!"

Amber stared at the instrument oddly. "It doesn't look like the kind of axe I'm used to."

"It doesn't hurt to try. Come on, try it."

Amber takes the instrument and strums a chord the Neutron Guitar. "Sorry, but I'm just not feeling it."

"Well, that's the only guitar I can find in HQ," Darry admitted. "That and Ember's guitar."

"Wait!" Amber shouted as her eyes widen by what she heard. "Say that again!"

"Ember's guitar," Darry repeated, "Which is in HQ in the Hall of Villains."

Amber leans closer to Darry. "Think you can take me there?"

Darry blushed and darted his head away. "I would, but can't. Ever since Undergrowth almost took over HQ and the Desiree incident, Neutron has the place tightly secured. I can't go in and neither can Buster. Only an original Nicktoon has access in there."

"An original Nicktoon?" Amber questioned in disappointment.

"Yeah, like my dad, Neutron, Timmy Turner, Tak, and SpongeBob," Darry answered.

_**"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" **_a voice echoed in the lab, making Darry cringe.

"Speaking of which…" Darry, Buster, and Amber turn to see Junior running towards them with a mike.

"Hi guys!" Junior waved. "This is your last chance tonight! If anything happens to Amber, no worries. I can take over if you like." He sang again: _**"**__**Absorbent and yellow and porous is he. SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! IF nautical nonsense is something you-"**_

"Will you cut it out!?" Amber screamed at Junior, having enough of his voice. "Either you're tone-deaf or there's something inside those holes of yours. Your voice sounds worse than a ghostly wail! If you think you're good enough for our band, you're wrong. You don't even deserve to be in a band cuz your singing STINKS!"

Junior sniffed a bit as his eyes began to water. "But-but Darry said my singing was good."

"Wrong again, small fry. Darry only said that so he wouldn't hurt your feelings. Everyone who thinks you're good lied."

Darry and Buster were in shock by what Amber was telling little Junior. After hearing everything, Junior blinked and tears fall down his cheeks as he began to cry. "WAAH!" he cried, bursting in tears as he ran out of the lab.

"Junior, wait!" Buster called out and went after him.

As Darry watched the two sponges leave, he daggered at Amber. "Why did you say that?"

Amber just scoffed crossing her arms. "The runt had to know the truth sometime." Then, she holds Darry's cheek. "But that doesn't matter. With my voice, we're gonna rock it at the concert."

But to Amber's surprise, Darry slaps her arm away. "You know, ever since the bowling alley, you weren't the same Amber I knew. And maybe, I don't wanna know this Amber at all, or join a band with her." He turns to the direction where Junior was. "Junior! Buster! Wait!" he zoomed out of the lab, leaving Amber.

Amber frowns with both hands around her waist. "Well fine! Go ahead!" she yelled out at him. She ponders, wondering what to do now when the lab doors open and Jimmy walks in, reading a clipboard. Amber smirks getting an idea.

* * *

In another room, Junior was wiping tears from his face as Buster tried to calm him down. "Hey, hey, it's okay, Junior."

"But I can't sing!" Junior said as he sobbed. "I can't join your band anymore because I stink!"

"Okay, maybe you do stink. You might not have a voice as good as Dad's, but that doesn't mean you can't have a musical talent." Junior sniffs feeling a bit better, but can't stop crying.

Buster moves his eyes toward the room from side-to-side, seeing no one around. "Will you feel better if I sing to you? Like how I always sing to you every night." Junior wipes his eyes and nodded.

Buster looked again to make sure no one was here and sings: _**"Come with me to the land I love. It's not right here, down the street, or up above. It's down below in the deep blue sea…"**_

While Darry was walking down the halls to find Buster and Junior, he suddenly hears very graceful and beautiful singing that he had never heard before in his life.

_**"Where SpongeBob lives and the fun is always free..."**_

Darry follows where the voice was coming in the next room. He peeks inside and gasped.

Buster sang to Junior, who feels a lot better as he claps to the beat. _**"Down, down, down, ah, we'll have lots of fun. You and me forever in the underwater sun..."**_

Junior cheers loudly and claps his hands repeatedly. "Sing it again! Sing it again!"

Buster smiled to see Junior happy again, but then his smile dropped when he heard another set of clapping. He turned to see Darry behind him, clapping his hands after hearing him sing.

"Darry!" Buster said in shock and sweats nervously. "Uh...how much did you hear?"

"Everything of course." Darry said excitedly. "That was gnarly! Why didn't you tell me you can sing like that?"

"It's no big deal." Buster said shyly as he put his hands in his pockets. "I'd never sing in some band or on stage anyway."

Darry looked confused. "Why not? Your voice sounds like an angelfish. You obviously have SpongeBob's raw musical talent! No offense," he whispered at Junior, then at Buster. "How come you don't wanna sing in public?"

Buster sighs. "You REALLY wanna know why I can't show off my talent on stage?" Darry nodded in agreement. "Fine, it all started a long time ago in elementary…"

* * *

A flashback goes into Bikini Bottom a few years ago at Poseidon Elementary School in the school auditorium. Everyone who attended sat their seats and was chatting about before the show starts. SpongeBob, Sandy, and the kids were there to watch the performance. A neon light sign above the stage read "Bikini Bottom Talent Show." Then, the lights dim and the curtain opens, revealing a younger Buster wearing a cowboy attire, holding a small banjo, riding on top of a wooden horse with a western background behind him.

_"I was really excited to sing in front of the stage. I was ready to show off my talent and make my dad proud of me..."_

_**"Who...wants to race me!"**_ the young Buster sang as he rocked back and forth on the wooden horse and played the banjo. _**"Better men than you have tried and failed! Who's the fool...that'll try and ace me..."**_

_"It was all going well too. That is until IT happened..."_

Suddenly, one of the stagehands that was pulling a rope on the catwalk suddenly lost grip of the rope and it caught around his ankle, pulling him up.

_**"I'll take off in a shot leaving you so far behind. And I'm saving you a spot right here at the finish-"**_ Buster was singing until he stopped and noticed the stage hand fall down on the side of the stage, having lost his pants that was hanging on the rope, leaving him in his underwear.

Once Buster saw this, he smiled and began to chuckle, "Ha ha ha ha..." but his laughter suddenly began to grow louder. "Ha ha...Ha ah ah ah!" Buster suddenly covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing anymore, but saw the audience already laughing at him. He sat on the rocking horse with his mouth covered, feeling embarrassed and unable to continue any further.

* * *

The flashback ends with Junior laughing as well, "Ha ah ah ah! That part makes me laugh too."

Buster seemed annoyed, but finished explaining, "There, you see? That's why I can't sing in public."

Darry was surprised by this story. "So...you not only have your dad's singing talents...but you laugh like him too?"

"Don't you know how annoying and humiliating it was? If I mess up in public and laugh like this again, I'd die."

"Huh. I guess that's why you're so silent most of the time."

"That and many other reasons," Buster points out.

"But you'd be the perfect lead singer in my band." Darry pointed out. "If you sing like you did just now and play the guitar, you'll blow the competition away."

"What about your girlfriend, Amber?" Buster asked.

Darry blushed and angrily pointed out, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Speaking of her, where is she anyway?"

* * *

In the dark room of the Hall of Villains, it lights up and the door opens. Jimmy was the one who unlocked it, whose eyes looked hypnotized as if he was under a spell. Amber walks inside. "Thanks, baby pop," she said, leaving Jimmy standing in a hypnotic stance.

On one of the shelves, she sees the purple electric guitar that she reaches up for and takes off the shelf, holding it with a smirk. She straps her guitar around her torso and turns the knob. Soon, the guitar glows green as does Amber's eyes. She strums a note, sending a sonic wave that breaks the glass domes in the hall. "Oh yeah! I'm back, baby!" she grinned.

Amber walks out of the hallway with her new guitar. Jimmy closes the door, but still under Amber's spell. "I don't want you to wake up so you can tell everyone who I really am. So, just walk around or whatever."

The hypnotized Jimmy obeyed and walked away. Amber smiles and runs off. She stops when she finds Darry and Buster at the corner. "Where were you?" Darry asked frantically. "When we came to the lab, you were gone. We thought you got lost."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Amber answered with a grin. "I was just prepping up for the competition tonight." then she frowned sadly. "Not to mention, I was feeling a little guilty about hurting the little sponge's feelings."

Darry notices her sad face and smiles. "That's alright. Buster made all things better, right?" Buster nodded and Darry looks at his watch. "But we got two hours to prepare for the Battle of the Bands! We gotta go now!" He changes to ghost form and grabs Buster and Amber as he flies away and phased through the ceiling and HQ.

* * *

Tonight was the big night. Many gathered at the stadium outside Casper High for the Battle of the Bands. There was a stage consisting of instruments for the band members to play, spotlights, and triple large screens on top for audiences to see from afar. Back stage, Jazz was checking if the participating bands were present, but no sign of her nephew or his band. She looked at her watch when Darry phased from the ground with Buster and Amber in his arms.

"Okay, we're here!" he told his aunt Jazz.

"It's about time." Jazz said as she checked her clipboard. "Have you guys got everything you need?"

"Yeah," Amber smirked holding her guitar. "We got EVERYTHING we need..." She peeks through the curtains to find a very large audience full of teens and young adults. Amber smiles. "Everything right here…"

* * *

In HQ, Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron just arrive several minutes ago. Tammy blinked her eyes staring. "How long do you think he's been like this?" she asked her brother as the three of them look blankly at the still-hypnotized Jimmy.

Tommy shrugs. "I dunno. Maybe a couple of minutes."

As they continue staring at Jimmy, Danny walks in. "There you guys are! We gotta head to the concert before the good seats are-" but Danny notices Jimmy and waves his hand in front of his face. "Jimmy?"

"We're not sure how to snap him out of it." SpongeTron pointed out. "Or how he ended up like that."

The door slides open and Junior walks in. "Oh, hey fellas!" Junior waved. "Are you here for the concert?"

"Totally!" Tommy agreed when Poof pops out of nowhere wearing a hip-hop get-up.

"Word!" Poof said, putting on a pair of sunglasses.

"Oh, good news, Junior. I was able to fix your broken tape recorder!" SpongeTron takes out Junior's tape recorder looking brand new.

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" Junior shouted excitedly as he pushed the 'play' button.

_**"Goofy Goofy Goober Goober YEEEAAAAAHHHH!"**_

Junior's voice shouted through the tape recorder which nearly broke the sound barrier. Everyone covered their ears from the loud terrible singing- including Jimmy, who seemed to finally snap out of whatever hypnotized trance he was in.

"What's that horrible sound?" he asked aloud. "It's like someone's scratching their nails on a chalkboard." But he looks at Junior and recognizes the voice from the recorder. "Uh…I mean…what joyful music is being played here? It sounds like a choir of-"

"You don't have to lie anymore," Junior said, feeling glum. "I know my singing's terrible."

"Oh...alright then." Jimmy said, looking confused now. "So...what are we all doing here?"

"We're all going to Darry and Buster's Battle of the Bands concert, remember?" Tammy answered.

"Until we saw you standing here like a zombie." Tommy finished.

"Yeah, what happened to you back there?" Danny asked him.

"Well, I was heading toward my lab when I saw one of Darry's band mates," Jimmy recalled, "I heard an eerie yet stunning voice and then I blacked out. That is until I heard Junior's appalling voice."

"Buster doesn't sing." SpongeTron pointed out. "Who else would be able to do that by singing?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Battle of the Bands started with the finish of the first band. Everyone applauded and Jazz enters the stage. "Again, that was Single Arrow. Up next is Mother Goose and the Omelets." The crowd cheered as the next band plays.

Darry peeks behind the curtain. "Aw come on! That has to be the worst band name ever! But their music is pretty good..." He gulps, starting to sweat. "I can't believe we're dead last because we arrived late."

"Oh relax, Darry." Amber said calmly. "Everyone knows the best is always saved for last."

"I just hope we come up with a better band name than that."

"No problem! I've already got the name and new outfits." Then, Amber places two black T-shirts on the boys, places a purple hat with blue flames on Darry's head, and replaces Buster's hat with a blue fiery wig.

"What does the 'e' stand for?" Buster asked, pointing at his shirt.

"It stands for 'Ember' which is short for 'Rememberance' as in, remember us after we play." Amber explained serenely. "But...if you guys don't like the name..."

"No way!" Darry quickly shouted. "I totally think it's gnarly. It kinda gives a vague and mysterious tone to us." Buster just stood there and sighed in annoyance as his wig slipped down over his eyes.

* * *

In HQ, everyone was viewing the security cameras to see who placed a spell on Jimmy and they were shocked to see who it was. "Amber?!" Tammy shouted as they see through the monitor, Amber singing to Jimmy and hypnotizing him.

"It was her?" Tommy said in the surprise tone as his sister. "But why would she turn Jimmy into a zombie? What would she use him for?"

In the monitors, Jimmy leads Amber to the hallway and places his hand on a scanner next to the door. This caught Jimmy's eye. "Hold on, she's using me to get into the Hall of Villains. But what would she want there?"

"It does contain every artifact you guys ever took from all your archenemies." SpongeTron pointed out. "Maybe this will give us some kind of clue as to what she's up to."

After Amber walked into the Hall of Villain, they later see her come back out, but was now holding Ember's guitar in her hands. They gasped in horror. "Ember's guitar? Why the heck would she want that?" Tommy asked.

"Wait a sec. Her singing puts people under her trance... she plays guitar... and she's competing in the Battle of the Bands..." Danny places them together and figures it out. "Darry and Buster are in danger. 'Amber' is really Ember!"

Everyone gasped in shock when they hear this. "No wonder she said my singing was bad!" Junior realized in shock.

"Yeah, let's go with that..."

Tommy and Tammy look disgusted. "Ew..."

"So you're saying Darry is in love with Ember?!" Tammy asked sticking her tongue. "She has to be like more than twenty years older than him!"

"And she's an evil mind-controlling spirit from another dimension." Tommy added, looking disturbed as well. "And Darry's still in love with her."

"Now hold on, Dan. Let's not jump to conclusions," Jimmy said uncertain. "Didn't we get rid of Ember years ago?"

"What happened to Ember years ago?" Tammy asked.

"It started twenty years ago when I was still Darry's age," Danny retold.

* * *

Another flashback begins where we see 14-year-old Danny chasing after Ember flying on her guitar. He fires ecto-blasts which Ember avoids. Danny speaks to his headset, "Got the gadget ready, Neutron?"

On the rooftop, Tak watches the two ghosts through binoculars as Timmy hands Jimmy some tools to adjust a blue backpack SpongeBob was holding. "The Maddie Modulator is all set," Jimmy said on the walkie-talkie.

"Are you sure this will work?" Timmy asked in a skeptical tone.

"Positive." Jimmy said confidentially. "If my calculations are correct, then the outcome should have-"

"They're coming!" Tak called out as he watched through the binoculars.

Danny flew towards the rooftop where the others are until struck by one of Ember's chords. He crashes into the ground.

Ember floats towards them with a glowing hand, preparing another sonic chord. "You got any last requests?" she asked and strums a sonic wave towards them.

"Actually, we do," Jimmy smirks and pushes a button. Then, two silver plates appear from SpongeBob's backpack and counter back with two pairs of sonic waves.

As the two energy waves collide with each other, sets off another large wave hitting Ember as she screams in pain. Danny protects everyone with a ghost shield. As Danny's shield faded, the Nicktoons look down the roof to see Ember nowhere in sight, only her guitar remaining.

_"We were able to counteract Ember's music, but we haven't heard from her since,"_ Danny concluded to the kids.

* * *

As the flashback ended, Jimmy continued from where Danny left off, "We thought that we had finally finished her off or that she had moved on and was residing somewhere in the Ghost Zone. But we took the source of her power and kept it hidden in case she ever came back."

"But if Ember is really back, that means she regained the source of her powers," Tammy understood and realized, "Meaning you're right! Darry, Buster, and everyone else are really in danger!"

* * *

Back at the Battle of the Bands, the second-to-last band finished and exited the stage. "Guess that's it, folks!" Jazz announced. The crowd groaned in disappointment. "But don't worry because we have ONE more band to finish off with!" The crowd cheered again. "Not only that, but we managed to collect money for those new lockers. Now let me introduce..."

As Jazz does her speech, Amber opens the curtains a slight and closes it to turn to her band mates. "Are you guys ready to rock?!" she asked.

Buster gave a thumbs up, but Darry turned his head away. "Uh yeah. Of course we're ready... Right?"

"Dar, don't tell me you're getting cold feet already?" Amber said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

"No! Of course not!" Darry answered in a shaky tone as his forehead sweats. "What makes you say that?" but then he drops one of his drumsticks on the ground and it rolls away. "Whoops..."

"Come on, Fenton! We got to get the audience all fired up!" Amber encouraged, holding Darry by the arms.

"Sorry. It's just... It doesn't feel right for some reason," Darry said very unsure. "What if the crowd doesn't like us? Maybe we should have practiced more... Maybe we-" Darry was interrupted when Amber plants a kiss on his lips.

As Buster sees this, his eyes widen in shock and he covers his eyes and walks out of view. After a while, Amber lets him go and Darry blushed madly after receiving his first kiss from his crush. "Wa...was that real?" he asked as he stared at Amber in shock.

"Yes," Amber nodded and socks Darry a friendly punch. "Now let's get them."

Darry smiles dreamily, enjoying his first actual kiss. "S-Sure..." Amber walks to the stage with her guitar and Buster follows, pulling Darry being distracted by the previous sudden moment.

"Now I am pleased to introduce our last band for tonight in the Battle of the Bands!" Jazz concluded.

The curtains open, revealing Amber on guitar, Buster on bass, and Darry on drums. "Good evening, Amity Park!" Amber yelled on the mike. "Are you ready to rock!?" Everyone responded with a wild frenzy of excitement. "Good, cuz it's gonna be your last," she said silently and shouts on the mike, "Hit it!"

Darry started pounding music on his drums, and afterwards, Buster starts strumming the bass. After the music starts getting more upbeat, Ember strums a loud note on her guitar and sings, _**"Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh!"**_

The crowd cheers loudly, liking the start of his song as Amber continues. _**"It was, it was September. Wind blows, the dead leaves fall... To you, I did surrender. Two weeks, you didn't call."**_

Buster smiles, enjoying his bass, as Darry still has the ditzy smile on his face.

_**"Your life goes on without me. My life, a losing game. But you should, you should not doubt me! You will remember my name..." **_Then, Amber strikes a chord and gets the crowd going with the chorus. _**"Ohh Ember! You will remember! Ember! One thing remains..."**_

The audience goes wild with the music. Amber smirks continuing her song: _**"Ohh Ember! So warm and tender! You will remember my-"**_

"STOP!"Amber stops singing, turning to the intruder who interrupted her song. Buster turns around. Jazz sees who intervened the show and gasped. It was Danny Phantom. "It's been a while, Amber..." he said in a serious tone, "Or should I say, Ember!"

Darry was surprised to see his father interrupt his show while Amber just growled in anger, "So you've come back to gatecrash my show, huh dipstick?"

"That's right." Danny answered. "I figured it out. Been a while, hasn't it?"

"You mean after you destroyed my last big concert and turned me into a normal pathetic human with nothing left? HOW COULD I FORGET?!" Amber yelled at the top of her lungs, but then calmly added, "But now that I remember everything, I'm making a big comeback, and it's thanks to your son, I'm getting it all back."

Danny's hands glow green as he prepares to fire an ecto-beam, but Amber strums a note on her guitar that sends a wave of energy out of her guitar which knocks Danny away.

"Dad!" Darry shouted as he stood up from his drumset. Suddenly, two pairs of hands grab him by the arms and pull him back. As he falls on the ground, he looks up to see the twins and SpongeTron. "Guys? What are you doing here? What's going on?"

"Darry! Amber has been using you and Buster all along!" Tammy explained to him.

"And your 'girlfriend' is actually one of your dad's nemeses, Ember!" Tommy added.

Darry blinked his eyes and looked at Amber as blue fire swirls around her and converts her back to her true self, punk rocker Ember McClain. "Amber was Ember all along?" Darry realized, but smiles affectingly. "I never knew she had the hots for me."

But he was suddenly slapped across the face by Tammy who shouted, "Snap out of it, Dar! If we don't do something, she's gonna use her music to control everyone."

Darry turns as Amber, now Ember, battles his father. He narrows his eyes and turns into Darry Phantom. "Nicktoons Go!" he called out.

The crowd watches as Danny and Ember continue fighting and colliding with each other. Ember strikes another energy wave that knocks Danny into the drumsets. Ember lands on the stage to finish him off, until a cymbal crashes into her face. Danny jumps out spinning two drumsticks like nun-chucks.

Ember's fists glow with green energy as her fiery ponytail burns high like flames. Suddenly, Darry lands in front of her, holding the microphone stand like a weapon. "What are you doing?" Ember asked angrily.

"Protecting my dad, duh!" Darry spat cynically.

Ember strums another energy wave. Buster gasps and ran off, dropping his bass. He jumps in front of Darry when the wave hits him, knocking him off stage. "Buster!" Darry cried, but quickly holds up the mike before Ember can chop him with her axe.

The microphone splits in two, but Darry blasts Ember with his blue ecto-beams. Ember is blasted away until she strums more notes releasing more energy waves. Darry creates a ghostly shield to deflect the attacks and jumps to kick Ember's guitar out of the way. Ember and Darry hold hands and start pushing themselves toward each other. Darry appears to have the advantage. "Can't do anything without your guitar."

"Won't have to," Ember smirked as the crowd cheers loudly.

"Guys! Look Ember McClain has returned and she's better than ever!" one fan said.

"Ember! Ember! Ember!" the audience chanted repeatedly.

Darry gasped as Ember's ponytail burns higher rising toward the sky. Ember starts pushing Darry, making him kneel on one of his knees. "You're too late, Big Daddy!" Ember called to Danny. "My song has already got the audience chanting and soon I'll be able to regain all my powers to place the whole world under my spell and make them all my slaves!"

Then, she blasts Darry with a pink ecto-beam. Darry slides and falls on the stage, reverting to human form. He painfully gets up as Ember retrieves her guitar. "Sorry bum, you're cute, but any friend or family of my enemy is an enemy of mine."

But as Ember is about to strike her guitar to finish Darry off, a blue energy wave comes from behind the stage and pushes Ember out of the way. Ember gets up to see who intervened and who saved Darry. The curtains open revealing Buster, holding Jimmy's Synchronized Mind Guitar that's plugged to a large amp.

"Buster?" Darry asked slightly confused. "When did Neutron's instrument do that?" Buster shrugs and cranks the dial on the amp to 11. Buster strikes another chord, releasing another energy wave.

Ember jumps out of the way and smirks. "Well, well, well. Looks like we have a guitar face-off."

Buster glares and marches toward her with a determined look on his face. Ember laughs and strums a note on her guitar that sends a wave of pink energy at Buster. Buster does the same and sends a wave of blue energy toward the Ember. Both blasts collide with each other, making a huge blast. But the crowd continues chanting Ember's name.

Her ponytail flares up again and she fires another blast at her opponent. Buster strums another blast from his guitar again, only this time, Ember's attack got through his defense and knocked him down. Darry gasped and ran toward his friend to see if he's alright.

Danny and the others watched the commotion on stage from behind the curtains. "Ember's too powerful to defeat with the crowd chanting."

"We need to stop them." SpongeTron said. "But how?"

"Well, obviously the crowd is under the influence of Ember's music," Tammy theorizes. "Like Jimmy a while ago. Let's think, what was the one thing that was able to break her spell off him?"

Suddenly, Junior pops up between the twins surprising them. "Hi guys!" he waved.

"Junior, I thought we told you to stay put in HQ," Jimmy reminded. "Coming here is too dangerous."

Junior sighs and begins to walk away. "I'm sorry."

"No wait!" Danny halted. He turns to see a bunch of wires and cables connecting to the sound system and peeks his head at the stage to see the large screens and speakers. Danny smirks and kneels down to Junior. "Junior, how would you like to sing in front of MILLIONS of people live?"

Junior's eyes brighten largely. "Really?" but then he frowns in confusion. "But you said I was terrible."

"Yes, you are." Danny admitted. "But tonight, you get to save the day with your singing that'll make everyone happy."

"REALLY?!" Junior asked with stars in his eyes.

Tommy, Tammy, Poof, and SpongeTron look at each other uneasily. "Really?" they asked also.

"You sure there's no other way?" Jimmy whispered to Danny in an unsettling tone.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Stop whining and hack into the sound system. We're gonna need all the feedback cuz Junior's gonna be a hit on the show."

* * *

Buster was knocked back again by a blast by Ember as he drops his guitar. Darry got in front of him and blocked him from Ember's path. But Ember shouted, "Do you hear that? With them chanting my name, I'm unstoppable!"

"So you were using us this whole time?" Darry asked furiously, "The band practices, the movies, the Chinese restaurant, the bowling alley... it was all a fraud for me to like you so you can ploy us in your evil schemes? Was that kiss a scheme too?"

Hearing these things, Ember frowns with a strange look of sympathy. "The Amber you knew was actually my previous life from when I was alive. When your father managed to reverse my brainwashing, the waves affected me into thinking I was that same human with dreams of being a rock star." Then, Ember grins deviously. "But since the Skulker incident, the small fry broke my brainwashing with his horrible singing. Hate to break it to you, but the Amber you knew is long gone." Hearing this, Darry's eyes widen in surprise, and then gets a hurt look as he bows his head.

Ember turns and walks to the front of the stage with a new mike. She prepares to play her guitar. "Now to begin a new generation of teenage rebellion!" Ember starts to sing, but the mike wasn't able to echo her voice. She taps the mike to see if it's working. "What the?" she wondered when she, Buster, and Darry hear static coming from the large screens above.

The screens instantly adjust to a background coming from backstage. Danny Phantom is in front of a camera that's filming live. _"Is this on?"_ Danny asked from the screen and smiles_. "Sorry to interrupt this broadcast, but we have a special surprise for everyone in the Battle of the Bands. Now let me introduce one of the first-and probably last-singing sensations under the sea..."_ Danny walks out of the camera's view to show Junior with a Krusty Krab hat, a plastic spatula, and a microphone. _"SpongeBob Jr.!"_

This whole scene was actually on a live feed on SpongeTron's camcorder backstage, connected to the sound system Jimmy and Tammy have plugged in. Junior taps on the mike to see it's working and clears his throat. _"I'd like to dedicate this song to my favoritest brother in the whole world...Buster!"_

Buster listens on this with a smile, but realizes and plugs his ears. Junior looks at the camera where Danny gave a thumbs up, gesturing him to sing. Junior does: _**"Krabby patty song! Krabby song, song, SONG! Krabby patty song! Patty SOOONG!"**_

The crowd continued chanting Ember's name excitedly, but once they hear Junior's terrible singing, they immediately stop chanting and frown in surprise.

_**"LALALA! Krabby patty SONG! Krabby patty song! Krabby SOOOOOOONG!"**_

"What?!" Ember shouted in horror. "NO! Stop, you little-"

But she is shot by another of Buster's blue energy waves thanks to the Neutron guitar. With the crowd no longer chanting her name, her fiery pony tail disappears. "No, NOO! Not again!" she crawled, yelling to the crowd. "You know who I am! Tell me who you love! Tell me my name! SAY MY NAME!" But the crowd remained oblivious to who she was.

A shadow approaches and Ember turns to see Darry holding up the Fenton Thermos. "Show's over, Ember," Darry spat in a still irate tone. "And we are through. I think it's time you find another boyfriend back in the Ghost Zone!" He points the Fenton Thermos at Ember, but just as he was about to push the button, another energy wave knocks Darry off his feet as he drops the Thermos.

Ember looks up to see Skulker in the sky. Ember just crosses his arms and frowns in disappointment. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry," Skulker apologizes but smiles, "It's good to see you again, Ember, now that you're back to your old self." He aims and shoots a claw on stage with a cable attached to his arm.

Ember smirks and hops on top of the claw which releases the stage. "Sayonara, dipstick!" she waved off. Darry gets up to see Ember holding onto the cable with Skulker flying higher into the night sky. Darry growls and grabs the Thermos to suck both ghosts inside. But he froze, watching Ember for a moment. He frowns and puts down the Thermos, letting the two ghosts escape.

Darry stands there silently until Danny flies over to him and asks, "Darry, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Darry answered in a dour tone, "I'm fine I guess."

Before they could say anything else, SpongeTron ran over to them and said, "Guys? We have a little tiny problem."

They wondered what it could be, but then they hear Junior still singing loudly and terribly into the microphone, _**"Krabby song song SONG! LALALA SONG!"**_

The audience began to get fed up with hearing Junior's awful singing, and one person shouted, "Boo!"

On the screen, Junior continued singing until Jazz covered his mouth. "That was unexpected, but let's give a hand to Junior!" Jazz called out. But the audience didn't clap.

Junior beamed, getting an idea and ran toward the stage to grab the mike. "And how about another song from Darry and Buster?" Then a spotlight shone on Darry and Buster as they stood together, surprised at what was going on.

"You never got a chance to finish your song," Jazz agreed with Junior's idea.

"Too bad you don't have your lead vocalist and guitarist to steal the crowd," Tommy recalls.

"That's right..." Darry said in disappointment as he sighed. But then, he brightened up as he recalled something. "Although...we do have one..."

Buster's eyes widen in realization and he starts to back away from the stage until Darry grabs him. "Come on, Buster! It's time to face your fear and sing to the crowd. Whatdoya say?" Buster gritted his teeth and shook his head.

"Please Buster?" Junior pleaded with big eyes. "You got the bestest voice."

"He's right," Darry nodded, "So what if you have your dad's laugh, it doesn't mean you have to be like him-which you aren't. But Buster, you GOTTA do it! Do it for the crowd, do it for your brother, do it for the band!" Buster looks at him and Junior, but still uncertain of singing in public. Then Darry adds, "If you sing tonight, I'll let you pick the name of our band." Buster still looked uncertain about facing his childhood fear. But still pondered it over and wondered what choice he should make.

Sooner or later, Darry beats on his drums. "Alright! Is everyone ready to rock out tonight!?" the audience with Danny, Jazz, Jimmy, Tommy, Tammy, Poof, and SpongeTron holding Junior on his lap, cheered wildly. "I'm Darry Fenton and with me on guitar and vocals is Buster SquarePants!"

Everyone cheers loudly, hoping this will be a good finish for the Battle of the Bands. "With the duo together we are... POISON BLOWFISH!" Darry yelled out their band name. Then, the audience froze, hearing the strange band name. "It was his idea, not mine. Let's jam it up!"

Darry starts tapping a beat on his drums continuously until Buster plays a tune on his guitar. As he watches the crowd, still nervous, but looks at Junior who smiles at him. He gulps and begins singing: _**"Maybe I'm just a kid, maybe I just don't fit in. I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready to go now."**_

Buster becomes comfortable singing again as his friends and the spectators cheer loudly for Buster's voice and his guitar playing. _**"I don't wanna go to school, but I don't get to make the rules. Too early, too early, too early, too early in the morning."**_

Darry smiles excitedly to see everything going so well as he continues drumming. _**"Everybody, everybody, everybody. Everybody has to do something they don't want to do. Everybody, everybody, everybody. Everybody has to do something, oh why's that true?"**_

The audience goes crazy for the band. "Apparently, SpongeBob's talent does run in the family." Tammy said to Tommy as he whistled loudly.

Darry chuckles until Buster points the mike at him. His eyes widen. "Oh no, I don't have a voice as good as yours." But Buster just raised a skeptical eyebrow and got closer to him with the mike. He sighs. "Fine."

Darry points the microphone towards him and sings the next verse: _**"Maybe I'm not so big, maybe I just don't fit in. I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready for more now.**__** And I don't wanna go to bed. There's so much going on in my head. Not tired, not tired, not tired, not tired right now.**__**"**_

Buster smiles and grabs the mike to continue the chorus:_** "Everybody, everybody, everybody. Everybody has to something they don't want to do. Everybody, everybody, everybody. Everybody has to do something, oh what's that true?"**_

The crowd continued to cheer. _**"Everybody, everybody, everybody, everybody," **_Buster sang and plays a melody on his guitar.

Darry plays the beat on his drums as he sings the next part, **"Everybody, everybody, everybody,"**

Buster scoots over to Darry with the mike as they both sang: _**"Everybody, everybody, everybody, everybody."**_

Buster hops off and sings again on the mike toward the stage: _**"Everybody, everybody, everybody. Everybody has to do something. To have some fun."**_

He gets an idea and runs toward the stage where the gang is. He points the mike toward them, gesturing them to sing the next part. Junior sings along: _**"**__**Na, na, na, na! Na, na, na, na, na, na, na!**__**"**_

The gang understood and began to sing with him: _**"**__**Na, na, na, na! Na, na, na, na, na, na, na!**__**" **_

All of the audience continued to sing along as Buster hops up and down jamming on his guitar and Darry plays hard on his drumset. _**"**__**Na, na, na, na! Na, na, na, na, na, na, na! Na, na, na, na! Na, na, na, na, na, na, na!**__**"**_

_**"Everybody, everybody, everybody, everybody," **_Buster and Darry sang together, _**"Everybody, everybody, everybody, everybody."**_

Buster then gestures the audience to sing again. _**"Everybody, everybody, everybody, everybody."**_

_**"Everybody, everyone, somebody, anybody has to grow up. To have some fun!" **_Buster finished with a hard rocking guitar solo getting the audience cheering as loud as they can.

Buster continues his guitar until a string breaks, making Buster slam the guitar on the ground like an axe repeatedly. Darry continues to bang his drums so hard he pounds and breaks them all. The duo stops, having destroyed both their instruments to the audience's silence. They stare quietly at the crowd looking at them. Suddenly, Buster laughs, "Ha ah ah ah!" but quickly covers his mouth and looks at what the crowd has to say.

What he didn't expect is the whole audience going crazy for their performance and finish. Buster stood there in complete shock until Darry walks over and grabs his hand, holding it up in the air as the two took a bow.

* * *

An hour later after the audience was clearing out of the stadium, Darry and Buster met up with their friends, who were praising them for their performance. "That was amazing!" Junior shouted in excitement as he hugged Darry and Buster. "You were awesome! That was the bestest concert I ever seen! You should do it again!"

"Sorry Junior, but the show's over." Darry replied. "Besides, we don't have our instruments anymore."

"Either way, you two were perfect." Jazz told them. "It's thanks to you that we made more than enough money to buy new lockers for the school."

"And who knew Mr. Silent over here could actually sing?" Tommy said as he elbowed Buster playfully.

"And best of all," Tammy said happily. "We stopped Ember from taking over the world- Oops." she covers her mouth and glances at Darry. Hearing her name, Darry frowns disappointedly.

SpongeTron notices this and asks, "You feeling okay, Dar?"

Darry sighs and answers, "I don't know. I guess I just miss Amber."

"You do remember she's actually Ember: the evil mind-controlling spirit who tried to kill us all?" Tommy pointed out until he was punched in the arm by Tammy.

"I know it's hard to accept, Darry." Danny said as he held Darry's shoulder. "And it may take a while for you to get over it. But there will come a time when you meet someone you like even more. Speaking of which, you and me are gonna have a talk later."

But then, Junior started jumping up again as he waved his hand to Jazz. "Can I be in the next concert again? Huh? Can I? Please?"

"Uh..." Jazz stammered until she looked at her watch. "Whoops, sorry. I gotta get started on cashing in the money. Bye!"

Jazz quickly left, but Junior was confused by this until Darry asked Buster, "So Buster, now that you conquered your fear of singing on stage, does this mean you'll talk more?"

But Buster held his hand up as he frowned. "Don't push it." he dully said before walking away.

Darry was confused by Buster's usual anti-social behavior until he suddenly heard, **"Best day EVEEEEER! BEST DAY EVEEEER!" **Darry covered his ears as Junior twirled around as he sung into a microphone, **"It's the BEST DAAAY EVEEEEER!"**

**The End**

* * *

Some things will change and some things will stay the same. I hope you all enjoyed this story as well and leave a review. The next story "Virus Breakdown" will be posted soon.


	20. Virus Breakdown: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 10: Virus Breakdown**

**Plot:** _SpongeTron has been feeling sick lately due to picking up a virus in his system. During which a wave of crimes has been occurring all over town. Darry, Tommy, and Tammy try to handle it, but SpongeTron stubbornly wants to help, and oddly starts to become more aggressive and violent as his virus becomes worse. It is eventually revealed that the virus came from Plankton and has been controlling SpongeTron to steal. They must stop him before he uses SpongeTron to invade the Krusty Krab to steal the formula or something more valuable than that._

**Part 1**

* * *

It was a nice afternoon in Retroville and everything seemed calm for the moment. However, coming from inside Nicktoon HQ, everything was not as calm as it should be. In the infirmary of HQ, SpongeTron was lying in a bed in a fetal position, clutching himself as if he were in pain. He moaned sickly as he held a type of thermometer in his mouth.

Surrounding him were Darry, Tammy, and Tommy as they watched their robot friend in concern. "So how is he, Commander?" Tommy asked.

Jimmy took the thermometer out of SpongeTron's mouth and stared at it. "It's worse than I thought." he said solemnly.

"What? What? What?" SpongeTron asked franticly as he sat up in bed. "Am I gonna li-li-li-" as he spoke, his head started to short-circuit and his body whirred as he fell back down.

Everyone gasped. "Oh no," Jimmy realized. "He's got all the symptoms...high fever, short-circuitry. That can only mean one thing."

"You're not saying..." Tammy asked in horror.

He nodded. "That's right...he's got a worm in his system."

"NOO!" Darry cried out. "I told you eating that raw Krabby Patty was a bad idea!" He lifts SpongeTron, putting him upside down and shakes him. "We can't lose you, buddy!"

Jimmy stared at him and states, "Darry, that's not the worm I meant. It's a virus."

"I knew that." Darry scoffed until he asked, "What's a virus?"

"In humans, it would be a parasitic particle of a nucleic acid surrounded by protein that can replicate within a host cell." Jimmy thoroughly explained. "But in this instance, it would be a computer program that is part of another and inserts copies of itself, damaging the integrity of stored data. And since SpongeTron is a computer himself, he has come down with this as well."

SpongeTron sneezes causing him to short-circuit and collapse on his bed. "His virus is getting worse," Tommy noticed. "Is there anything we can do, Commander?"

"Well, there is only ONE way to stop the virus," Jimmy informed, "To prevent the worm from spreading, we have to reboot SpongeTron's CPU until I'm able to install an anti-virus in his-"

"Wait, wait," SpongeTron interrupted and asked, "What was the last thing you said?"

"He's just gonna open you up and get rid of the virus inside you." Tammy explained until she realized. "But in order to do that, he's gonna have to..."

"Shut me down!" SpongeTron realized in horror as he screamed. "No way! I don't ever wanna be shut down!"

"ST, calm down," Darry held his hands up. "Just because Neutron shut you down and placed you and the ST units in a dark creepy basement for nine years, doesn't mean he's gonna do the same thing. He's gonna deactivate you and once you're reactivated, you're cured!"

"Unless your virus is incurable and the Commander locks you in the dark creepy basement again for a couple more years," Tommy theorizes, making Tammy sock him in the shoulder. "Ow!"

Jimmy narrowed his eyes at SpongeTron and firmly told him, "SpongeTron, your virus is a serious matter. If not cured, the worm can escalate into a Trojan horse, and may even be spread to any other CPU. Believe me; shutting you down is the last thing I wanna do. But it's the only way I can rid the virus from your systems." he held up his hand, revealing an Override Computer Chip held between his fingers.

He is about to place the chip into SpongeTron until a laser zaps his hand, making Jimmy drop the chip and hold his wrist. SpongeTron was standing on top of his bed, holding a smoking ray gun. "And shutting ME down is the last thing I wanna do and I don't ever, ever, EVER want that to happen to me again!"

Darry, Tommy, and Tammy duck behind SpongeTron's bed, hoping to avoid the confrontation. "I guess being asleep for nine years really CAN affect someone." Tommy commented.

"SpongeTron! Quit acting like a child and let me put this chip in you so I can rid you of the virus!" Jimmy demanded in a strict manner.

"NEVER!" SpongeTron yelled out. He activated his rocket boots and flew up. The four humans cringe at the sound of the ceiling breaking. They look up to see SpongeTron bump his head instead. The robot rubs his head, short-circuits, then flies down and escapes through the exit.

Jimmy sighs in frustration. "I had a feeling he wouldn't take the idea well."

"What are you gonna do now?" Tammy asked.

Then, the kids' Recallers beeped. Darry is the first to answer. "This is Darry Fenton speaking."

_"We got another robbery,"_ SpongeTron 911 called from the Recaller, _"We're gonna need some backup."_

"Don't worry, 911." Darry said into the Recaller. "The Nicktoons will be there as fast as we can." He hangs up and Recaller and states, "Tommy, Tammy, we're heading to Bikini Bottom."

"But what about SpongeTron?" Tammy questioned.

"He can't come with his head sparking every five minutes." Tommy pointed out.

"SpongeTron's in no condition to fight," Jimmy added, "You three will have to handle it yourself. I'll find SpongeTron and rid his virus."

"And what if he refuses?" Tammy asks again until her eyes widen to see Jimmy cocks a plasma bazooka.

The three kids gasp in horror. "You wouldn't!" Darry cried out.

"Relax," Jimmy settled, "If SpongeTron doesn't cooperate, I'll just stun him enough 'til I get rid the worm. But if he plays hard ball, I'm forced to take extreme measures."

The three kids stare at each other until Darry cleared his throat. "Okay… Nicktoons GO!"

* * *

Soon, they arrive in Bikini Bottom riding in Jimmy's old hovercar. Tommy drives toward Bikini Bottom when he questions, "You think Jimmy's gonna cure SpongeTron?"

"Of course he will." Tammy responded. "The only thing we should worry about is if SpongeTron will actually let Jimmy cure him."

"Survey says: 'Very unlikely'," Darry added.

Poof comes out in a cloud of pink smoke and points his rattle to a certain part of town, "Poof poof!"

"What is it, Poof?"

Their questions are answered by sounds of screaming. They look from the hovercar to see smoke and explosions where Poof pointed. "That's where the Bikini Bottom Bank is!" Tammy realized, "Tommy, take us there!" Tommy drives the hovercar toward the bank at top speed and parks in on the ground next to the bank, which had broken glass front doors and an alarm system going off.

The Nicktoons jump out of the hovercar and burst through the front doors into the bank. "Alright, nobody move!" Darry Phantom shouted with his fists glowing blue.

They see the whole place had been destroyed and almost blown to bits, and many of the bank tenants cowering in fear, and the bank vault wide open. The three gasped to see they were too late. "How did this-" Tammy was able to say until SpongeTron 911 points a ray gun at her.

"Okay, what's the password?" 911 asked skeptically.

"Password?" Tommy repeated. "Nobody told us a password!"

"Then how do I know you're not with the criminal?" 911 asked, still pointing the ray gun at them.

Darry turns intangible and flies through SpongeTron 911 and goes into the bank vault. "NO!" Darry shouted from the inside. "He got away with everything! This isn't fair!"

Seeing Darry, SpongeTron 911 deactivates his ray gun and says, "Yup, that's him."

"Dude, this is the third time this week the criminal robbed something and escaped," Tommy recalled, looking at the vault to see no money left.

"Yeah," Tammy nods in agreement. "He robbed from the Axiom lab, the Dimmsdale Museum of Natural History, and now this!"

"Hmmm..." SpongeTron 911 pondered at this and gets an idea. "I'd say we form an alliance and guard the next bank or museum the intruder would come after next!"

"Uh…aren't we all on the same alliance already?" Darry mentions.

"Your mind games won't work on a robotic being like me!" SpongeTron 911 spat. "Be lucky I went easy on you today." Darry glances at the paranoid droid and glances back at the Turner twins who shrug.

* * *

In HQ, the three kids attempt to devise a plan. "Okay, he stole high-tech, priceless jewels and artifacts, and then he robbed the bank until there's no dough left," Tommy analyzes. "Any idea where he'll go next?"

"There must be something we're just not getting here." Darry said as he crossed his arms and gained a thoughtful look.

Suddenly, they hear a loud sneeze then an electrical buzz like something short-circuited. They turn to see the door open with SpongeTron standing there with bloodshot baggy eyes and an ill frown.

The three were stunned by his appearance. "Yeesh," Tommy said in surprise. "You look terrible."

SpongeTron snorted, wiping something from his nose. "And I feel terrible too," he said in a nasal tone and blows his nose on tissue from his chest compartment.

"Maybe you should go lie down." Tammy suggested.

"Or better yet, let Jimmy fix you." Darry added.

"NO!" SpongeTron screamed in the top of his lungs. "I'll NEVER let Neutron deactivate me! Never again!"

"But it's for your own good." Tommy pointed out. "Besides, he'll turn you back on after he gets rid of the virus inside you."

"SpongeTron!" Jimmy's voice echoed from the room as he came this way.

SpongeTron yelped and frantically finds a place to hide...under the table, in a drawer, behind a plant. Quickly, he hops into the high cabinet. "If he asks, tell him I'm not here," he told his friends and closes the cabinet door.

Jimmy walks into the room immediately afterwards. "Hey guys, I thought I heard SpongeTron's voice in here." Then, he hears another sneeze and electrical noise close by. "Have you seen him?"

Tommy, Tammy, and Darry look at each other and answer to Jimmy, "He's in the cabinet." pointing to SpongeTron's exact location.

Another sneeze was heard and an electrical shock boomed in the cabinet, blowing the door off the hinges and causing SpongeTron to fall out. "I told you to keep me a secret!" he yelled angrily.

"SpongeTron, enough is enough." Jimmy angrily told him. "Your virus is getting worse by the minute and it needs to be taken care of now."

"We still need to investigate all the crimes that have been occurring." Tammy pointed out. "And we can't do it without you, SpongeTron."

"And we definitely can't do it with you sneezing and getting zapped all the time," Tommy remarks.

"Oh right, the mission." SpongeTron said as he sniffled. "Well...when you put it that way...maybe you're..." but then, his head short-circuited again as he was shocked with electricity. "NO!" he shouted furiously. "I won't!"

Everyone was surprised by his sudden change in behavior, but then Darry walked over to him and said, "ST, you have to let Jimmy do this. If you don't, something can seriously go wrong with you, and we might lose you forever."

SpongeTron's eyes widen as Darry adds, "We know you're afraid of being shut down, but we only want you to do this because we care about you and want you better. We promise that even if you do have to be shut down, we'll stay by your side the whole time until you wake up again. You understand, SpongeTron?"

SpongeTron stays silent for a moment, but then sighs and responds, "I do, and I do wanna get better. I guess if you really mean it, then I've decided I will-" but then his pupils turn red as his head sparks again. He shuts his eyes and aggressively shoves Darry down.

Jimmy, Tammy, and Tommy gasps to see this. "SpongeTron!" Jimmy yelled angrily.

"You'll never shut me down. NEVER!" SpongeTron screamed in rage. His right arm turns into a sonic cannon. He aims at the door and blasts it off, then flies off.

Darry stands up and wonders, "What's up with him?"

Tommy stares at the burned remains. "He didn't even use the door, he blew it off."

"It's weird." Tammy said in concern. "SpongeTron wouldn't do anything like that, even if he were mad about something."

"I better find SpongeTron and run a diagnosis on his system," Jimmy said, worriedly, and then takes out a ray gun. "And after what I saw, I'd better be prepared for what's next." He ran off to what remains of the door to find SpongeTron.

"With that robber at large and SpongeTron being sick, how are we gonna survive?" Tommy asked.

Before his question can be answered, their Recallers beeped again. This time, Tammy answers. "Tammy Turner speaking."

_"Guys! I know where the robber's heist will be,"_ 911 responded.

"Really?!" Tammy asked excitedly. "Where? Tell us!"

_"Meet me in the Retroville Museum of Past Treasures immediately. 911 out!"_

Tammy hung up the Recaller and turned to her two teammates. "You heard the robot." Darry said with a nod. "Nicktoons GO!"

* * *

Near the entrance of the Museum of Past Treasures, 911 was looking at a clock, tapping his foot when a green portal appears and the Nicktoons arrived. "You're late," he said strictly.

"Late? You told us to come immediately," Tommy retorted, "That was 30 seconds after we arrived here."

"But if you came 30 seconds later, the robber would've already gotten away with something valuable," 911 snapped back at him.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it." Darry muttered annoyingly. "Alright, 911, can you tells us anything about the robber? Do you have any idea about what his next target will be in here?"

"Well, the robber didn't appear yet, but I got a call that the Jade Egg was transported here. It's likely this criminal will go after the Jade Egg due to its genuine value and unstable components that can be used for evil."

"Of course." Tommy realized. "It has to be the thing he's targeting."

"Then we'll keep watch until he gets here." Darry said in determination. "We won't let him escape this time."

* * *

Later that day when the sun had already set, the Nicktoons and SpongeTron 911 were standing against a glass case that contained the Jade Egg, keeping a look out for the robber that would come and steal it.

SpongeTron 911 was swiftly looking around at anything he thought was suspicious. "There he is!" he shouted as he fired his ray gun in another direction.

A large bang was heard and they look at the target to see he had actually shot a painting in the shadows that fell off the wall now destroyed. The three glare at him as he just puts away his ray gun and says, "It could've been the crook in disguise."

"Right, and the statue over there could have been one of his disguises too," Tommy said sarcastically.

Darry slapped his forehead and said, "911, why don't you go keep a lookout outside?"

"And how do I know you won't steal the Jade Egg for yourselves?" SpongeTron 911 asked suspiciously.

"Just do it!" Tammy yelled as he pointed to the exit.

"Alright, alright, yeesh." SpongeTron 911 groaned as he left the exhibit room. But the minute he walked outside, a hand suddenly covered his mouth and pulled him away into the darkness.

Meanwhile, the three Nicktoons still kept guard on the Jade Egg. "So who do you think is the robber anyway?" Tommy asked curiously.

"It could be anybody." Darry guessed. "It could be someone we know."

"Maybe it's that robot, Java, again," Tammy predicts, "She could be after the precious Jade Egg."

"If it is, then let's be glad that SpongeTron isn't with us." Tommy said with a chuckle.

From on top of the ceiling, a figure in the shadows was crawling around as it spots the three Nicktoons standing in front of the Jade Egg.

"Maybe it's the Syndicate." Darry guessed. "They'd probably steal something like this for some evil plan they have."

"If it were them, we'd catch them by now." Tommy pointed out.

The figure in the shadows suddenly points a ray gun toward them which lets out a red dot pointed toward them. Tammy sees the dot moving on the ground and stop on top of the glass case. "Guys, look out!" she cried.

The ray gun fired, making Darry and Tommy duck. The ray gun shatters the glass case, leaving the Jade Egg in the open. Next, a small dart sticks to the Egg and pulls it from its place.

"Nicktoons Go!" Darry shouts as he and the twins follow the Egg.

The figure crawls toward the window dome and uses a small laser to cut a large hole for him to escape through. He grabs the cut glass and goes outside the museum and carefully places the glass back inside.

Darry phases through the glass and charges toward figure. "I'm not through with you yet!" But the figure turned around pulled out another gun which he fired at Darry. Only this time, green ectoplasm shot out and directly hit Darry. He fell on the ground covered in the green goop. "I..." Darry shouted as he struggled to get out, but couldn't turn intangible or tear it apart. "I can't get out!"

The robber was about to escape until a blast of stars hit him, stopping him from going any further. "I got you now!" Tommy shouted, aiming a magic rifle at the robber. "Can't beat magic!"

A jump rope suddenly wrapped around the robber which seemed to trap him. "That's right." Tammy said, holding the other end of the rope.

However, the robber had another trick up his sleeves. Something came out of his head and swooped Tammy inside. "What the?" Tommy questioned until he was swooped inside as well.

The two were inside a large butterfly net which the robber tossed aside next to the incapacitated Darry. With no one else in his way, the robber activated what looked like rocket boots and flew away with the Jade Egg.

* * *

The next morning, the three Nicktoons gathered in the infirmary at HQ, telling the resting robot about the events that happened at the museum. "It was the worst night of my life." Darry said dourly as Tammy used a pair of scissors to cut the remaining goo out of his hair. "He got away again and kicked our butts."

"When 911 found us, he rambled at how we let him down and let the bad guy get away," Tommy explains and slumps on his chair, "It's like the enemy was right under our noses."

"Yeah," Tammy agreed as she snipped another piece of goo from Darry's hair. "And he knew just how to take us all down."

"Barnacles." SpongeTron groaned in disappointment. "I should've been there to help you."

"It's okay, SpongeTron." Darry said sympathetically. "You're still sick. Plus there's no telling if this guy had something planned for you up his sleeve."

"Oh sure. He might have deactivated you, giving Neutron the chance to actually cure you," Tommy daggered at SpongeTron, "And what was that Mr. Attitude all of a sudden? Darry wanted to help you and you shoved him off!"

But SpongeTron suddenly looked confused. "What are you talking about? I never shoved Darry."

"Yeah, you did." Darry said as he fixed his hair after Tammy finished cutting it. "You got mad all of a sudden and blew a hole in the wall."

"Me?" SpongeTron asked in shock. "Why, I would NEVER do that! And I would never harm Darry either."

"Shall I recall that you tried to harm me the first time we met…"

SpongeTron looked dumbfounded, but shook it off afterwards, "Even so...now that we're friends, I wouldn't harm you guys at all. And I certainly never shoved Darry or blew a hole in the wall." Then his head began to spark again and he yelped as he fell back in his bed.

"But now that we know what we're up against, we might have a better chance of catching the crook next time." Tammy pointed out.

SpongeTron sat back up, but was still sparking with electricity around his head. "I-I-I'll help! I c-c-can catch this criminal with you!"

"Thanks SpongeTron." Darry said, unsure. "But you're still really sick. You can't come along."

"What?" SpongeTron shouted in disappointment as he short-circuits again. "But I CAN help! I don't need to be fixed!"

"SpongeTron, if you DO want to help us then let Jimmy fix you so you can get better and we can all stop the bad guy," Tammy suggested.

But SpongeTron short-circuits again and his eyes turn red. "NO!" he spoke oddly in a cold robotic voice. "Pathetic humans don't know what they are talking about!"

The three kids back away uncomfortably from SpongeTron's sudden behavior. "'Pathetic'?" Tommy repeated in question.

"'Humans'?" Tammy also repeated, wondering why SpongeTron would say such a thing.

"SpongeTron?" Darry nervously asked. "What's gotten into you?"

But SpongeTron short-circuits again and opens his normal blue eyes. "I'm sorry." he spoke in his normal-sounding voice. "Did you guys say something?"

The twins and Darry glance at each other perplexed and look back at SpongeTron. "Uh… we didn't say anything until you unintentionally threatened us," Tammy mentioned.

"What? Why, I would never threaten- robots like myself except filthy fleshbags like you!" the square robot suddenly growled in the same cold voice with piercing red eyes, head sparking.

The three were once again surprised by their robot friend's abnormal behavior. Even more surprised when SpongeTron turned his arm into a laser rifle. "Must...terminate!"

Darry, Tammy, and Tommy duck out of the way, but the virus caused SpongeTron to lose control of his weapon and he ends up blowing apart a drawer, the walls of the infirmary, and a stack of empty oil cans.

Once the firing stops, SpongeTron returns to normal, now holding his head and groaning.

He opens his blue eyes and screams in shock. "Holy krabby patties! What happened here?!"

Darry, Tammy, and Tommy slowly peeked from behind SpongeTron's bed. SpongeTron stares at the three and glares, "If you guys are gonna start a fight in here, can you at least warn me first?"

When he storms out of the room, the three stare at each other puzzled. "Anybody else weirded out by him?" Tommy asked.

But then, Tammy spots something rolling out of the debris from the drawer. "Hey look!" she pointed to show the boys that on the ground was none other than the Jade Egg that was stolen the previous night.

"Is that what I think it is?" Darry asked in shock.

Tommy walked over and picked up the egg. "It is. It's the Jade Egg that the robber stole from the museum. But what's it doing here?"

The three look at each other, pondering why the Egg was here. Tammy realized. "You don't think?"

Suddenly, their Recallers beeped once more and Tommy answers. "Alright 911, what is it?"

_"Thanks to your screw-up last night, we managed to identify the robber."_ SpongeTron 911 enthusiastically told them.

"Who is it?" Tommy asked curiously.

_"It appears that the robber is square shaped, small with red eyes, wears a Krusty Krab hat, and is even...robotic."_

Tommy's Recaller was on speaker so the whole gang heard with their eyes widened in horror. "Oh my gosh," Darry said stunned. "SpongeTron's the thief?!"

When 911 heard Darry's voice, he laughed. _"Don't be ridiculous! Of course one of my ST Units would NEVER steal anything...unless one of you disguised yourself as him to steal the Egg to frame him!"_

Tammy frowned, but thought of something. "Wait a minute. Does anyone know when SpongeTron got the virus?"

Tommy shrugs, "I dunno. Last Tuesday?"

Tammy gasped. "That was the day the thief appeared and stole tech from Axiom Labs!"

"But SpongeTron can't be the thief." Darry said in denial. "Even though 911 is crazy, he's right that SpongeTron would never steal anything. And if he did, you know what we'd have to do: arrest him."

911 responded again. _"I got another reading! The robber strikes again! That's weird. The trace I have on the robber is located in HQ, where you guys are at."_

Hearing this, Tommy, Tammy, and Darry glance at each other in horror and realization when a loud crash is heard and the sound of Jimmy's screams.

Tammy hangs up her Recaller and Darry says, "I still don't wanna believe it's him, but if SpongeTron really is behind this, the least we can do is talk to him."

* * *

Can an illness really delude someone into becoming a criminal? What will be the next target? Please review what you think and stick around for the next part.


	21. Virus Breakdown: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 10: Virus Breakdown**

**Plot:** _SpongeTron has been feeling sick lately due to picking up a virus in his system. During which a wave of crimes has been occurring all over town. Darry, Tommy, and Tammy try to handle it, but SpongeTron stubbornly wants to help, and oddly starts to become more aggressive and violent as his virus becomes worse. It is eventually revealed that the virus came from Plankton and has been controlling SpongeTron to steal. They must stop him before he uses SpongeTron to invade the Krusty Krab to steal the formula or something more valuable than that._

**Part 2**

* * *

Somewhere in the Neutron Lab, Jimmy was hiding behind the counter as lasers blasted everywhere and the intruder threw tables and shattered beakers away to search for something. With a POOF, Tommy and Tammy appear and Darry phases from the floor.

"Alright!" Darry shouted to the intruder. "Tell us who you really are!"

Suddenly, long yellow arms extend forward and grab a hold of Darry's shoulders, pulling him forward. His eyes widen when he sees the intruder is none other than SpongeTron with red eyes, looking very dangerous.

"SpongeTron?!" Darry asked surprisingly. "Is that really you?"

SpongeTron responds by throwing Darry aside, slamming onto the table breaking it into two.

"The crystal!" SpongeTron yelled in a harsh robotic voice. "Where is the crystal? The boss requires the crystal!"

"Boss?" Tommy asked. "What boss?"

"And what crystal are you talking about?" Tammy asked, while the hidden Jimmy's eyes widen when he hears this.

Before any of their questions could be answered, SpongeTron short-circuits again and falls on the ground. He opens his blue eyes and speaks in his normal voice. "Ugh...What am I doing here?" his eyes widen when he sees the damage around the lab. "Hey, what happened? Did Neutron's invention go haywire again?" Jimmy, Darry, Tommy, and Tammy were agape as they stare at SpongeTron. "What are you guys looking at?"

* * *

Next, SpongeTron was strapped to a table that stood vertically with tight bolted restraints. 911 interrogated him. "Alright TALK!" he shouted, poking SpongeTron in the nose. "Why did you attack the Commander and wreck the lab? Who are you and what did you do with SpongeTron?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" SpongeTron cried out helplessly. "Why are you doing this to me?! I didn't do anything!"

911 turns to the others who were watching. He whispers to Jimmy. "He's a tough shell to crack, Commander. But if I get him to talk, we'll be able to return all the items he stole and make him tell SpongeTron's location."

Jimmy narrows his eyes crossing his arms. "911, that really IS SpongeTron."

"He's THAT good, I know." SpongeTron 911 said, still convinced. "He may have everyone else fooled, but I'm TOO smart to fall for any of his trickery."

"As crazy as 911 is, maybe he's right," Darry said, not believing it. "SpongeTron would never hurt us or rob anyone. He's a good robot."

"Then how do you explain SpongeTron almost assaulting Jimmy and trying to kill you...again?" Tommy asked skeptically.

"But I didn't do any of that!" SpongeTron franticly insisted as his virus started acting up again, "You g-g-gotta belie-e-e-eve me!"

As Jimmy stares at the malfunctioning robot, he figures out something. "Hold on a nanosec...Vox, scan SpongeTron and run his diagnosis on the computer."

A beam of light shoots from the ceiling and runs across SpongeTron, causing him to yelp as his body was scanned. _"Running diagnosis…"_ Vox obeyed and displays the status of SpongeTron's infected system on the computer. Jimmy types into the keyboard and analyzes.

As Jimmy studies the virus some more, an image pops up on screen that causes his eyes to widen. Jimmy quickly straightens up and says, "Darry, Tammy, Tommy, can I have a word with you all?" he turned to SpongeTron 911. "911, keep an eye on SpongeTron 001."

"Yes sir!" 911 firmly saluted. He turns and stares carefully at SpongeTron, making sure he doesn't do anything.

Jimmy takes Darry, Tammy, and Tommy to another part of the lab where they could not be heard. "I've learned a bit more about the virus infecting SpongeTron, and learned where it originated." Jimmy told the kids.

The three smiled. "That's great." Tammy said excitedly. "Where did it come from?"

"The virus was sent here specifically to hack into SpongeTron's systems, and is still releasing a signal to control it. The signal is coming from none other than the Chum Bucket."

Tommy, Tammy, and Darry gasped. "Plankton?!" Tommy and Tammy said in unison.

"He's probably after the secret formula again." Darry pointed out.

"I thought that too." Jimmy mentioned. "Until I remembered SpongeTron mentioning a crystal."

But the three kids were confused by this. "What crystal are you talking about?" Tammy asked.

Jimmy began explaining, "I wanted to avoid telling you all this, but I guess I don't have a choice. Many years ago, me, Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, and Tak discovered five crystals each belonging to our respective worlds. Each crystal had a certain power, but all had the ability to bring chaos to our worlds. When the Syndicate stole them all, we managed to retrieve them and made the correct choice to hide each one in our worlds in a location that no one other than us would be able to find them, and since that day, we never spoke of them again in order to keep their existence a secret for the good of our worlds."

Darry, Tammy, and Tommy were amazed by the story they had just heard. "So..." Darry began saying. "You think Plankton is making SpongeTron go after these crystals?"

Jimmy nodded seriously. "It looks like the Syndicate are up to something and Plankton is planning to find the Bikini Bottom crystal."

"Can you still cure SpongeTron before he does any of that?" Tammy asked worriedly.

"Of course," Jimmy said with a nod. "That part is easy. We just need to shut down SpongeTron and I'll be able to extract the virus from his systems."

But then, they suddenly hear a crash from the area where the two SpongeTron robots are. The group rushed back to the scene to see that the restraints on the table have been cut clean through with SpongeTron nowhere in sight, and 911 on the floor, dented and sparking from the damaged he received.

"911!" Tommy called out to the damaged robot. "What happened? Where's SpongeTron?"

SpongeTron 911 sat up with his body creaking and frantically explained, "He...He went crazy all of a sudden! I tried to stop him, but he...was too much! He left, saying he was going after the Bikini Bottom crystal or something like that!"

"So it's true." Darry realized sullenly. "He's using SpongeTron to get those crystals." he turned to Jimmy, "Where is the Bikini Bottom crystal?"

"I can't give you the exact details, but I can tell you this much," Jimmy told them. "It's in the Krusty Krab. That's where SpongeBob hid his world's crystal."

"Of course." Tommy said deadpanned, but then got serious. "Well, we don't have much time left, so we better get to Bikini Bottom and fast."

"Wait a minute." Jimmy said as he handed Darry a small object, which the ghost boy realized was an Override Computer Chip. "Just stick this anywhere on SpongeTron's body and he'll immediately shut down. I know it'll be hard, but it's the only way we'll be able to save him."

Darry looked at the chip in his palm. Thinking of SpongeTron, he closes his hand firmly, holding the chip. "We won't let you down, sir," he said sternly, "And neither is SpongeTron."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Bikini Bottom, business at the Krusty Krab was slow that afternoon. Squidward was reading one of his magazines at the cash register, and Buster was in the kitchen, playing with a handheld device out of boredom. Everything was quiet until the front doors bursts open and SpongeTron stood there with his eyes glowing red and a cold scowl across his face. Squidward looks up from his magazine in surprise while Buster peeks out from the window behind him.

"Release the crystal!" SpongeTron shouted in a cold robotic voice. "And your meaningless lives will go unharmed!"

Squidward stared at the robot with a stunned look. "Is this a good reason to be terrified right now?"

SpongeTron's arm turned into a laser and he began firing everywhere as the two employees duck and cover to avoid the attack. Soon afterwards, Darry, Tammy, and Tommy arrive on the scene.

"SpongeTron, stop!" Darry called out. "You don't know what you're doing!"

SpongeTron turns and stares at him coldly while another voice shouts, "I wouldn't interfere if I were you, Nickboobs!"

"I know that voice," Tammy recognized, "So you're the one behind SpongeTron's virus...Plankton!"

Plankton appeared out of nowhere and hopped onto SpongeTron's head, holding a remote control. "That's right." he said with a smirk. "Thanks to Calamitous creating that virus, I was able to send it into SpongeTron's systems and make him become my new weapon."

"You fiend!" Tommy threatened, "Why would you do this to our friend?"

"It's simple." Plankton explained. "I'm going to finish what I started years ago, getting the crystal that can control all of Bikini Bottom. And once I get that, the krabby patty formula will be all mine and I'll rule the world. Your little buddy, SpongeTron, is gonna help me with that, and I know with him, you can't stop me."

The Nicktoons glared angrily at this, but didn't expect what happened next. The door to the manager's office bursts open and SpongeBob emerged out to see what's happening. "What the barnacle is going on here?" he wanted to know.

Plankton turns to see him and smirks with an idea. He jumps off of SpongeTron and holds the remote. "And here's the perfect opportunity!"

Plankton pushes a button on the remote that causes SpongeTron's head to spark and short-circuit. "SpongeBob, look out!" Darry warned. "Plankton's controlling SpongeTron!"

"What?" SpongeBob questioned in surprise.

"That's right!" Plankton said with a laugh. "And I know you goody-goody heroes are too sensitive to fight your own friend, which will make killing you all the more simple!"

Plankton pushed another button on his remote and SpongeTron stopped short-circuiting and lunged toward SpongeBob with his right hand turning into a large fist with spiked knuckles.

Buster and Squidward gasped as they watched from inside the kitchen.

The Nicktoons watch in horror as SpongeTron prepared to attack his creator. But to everyone's surprise, SpongeBob closed his eyes and unleashed a hard karate kick that sent SpongeTron crashing into a table.

"What?" Plankton yelled out in shock, while the Nicktoons were just as surprised as he was.

But SpongeBob explained, "You're right, Plankton. I am too sensitive to fight my own friend. But the SpongeTron I know was not programmed to attack his friends, and he certainly wasn't programmed to be controlled by you. But if fighting him is the only way to bring him back, then I will do it."

Inspired by SpongeBob's actions, Darry glances back at the Turner Twins and all nod in agreement knowing what to do. Plankton presses a button, making SpongeTron spark as he gets up and growls angrily. SpongeBob is in a fighting stance when backed up by Darry Phantom, Tommy with his magic rifle, and Tammy with her jump rope.

"So, you wanna play that way, eh?" Plankton said as he pushed another button on the remote. "Then I'm game!" The remote causes SpongeTron to change his left arm into a sonic cannon and his right into a beamsword.

"Nicktoons GO!" Darry commanded his team.

Tammy jumped forward and swung her jump rope toward Plankton. The organism activated the remote which caused SpongeTron to protect him by deflecting her magic rope with his beamsword.

Tommy cocks his magic rifle and blasts magical gold stars at Plankton's remote. Using the remote, Plankton commanded SpongeTron to counter the attack with blasts from his sonic cannon.

Darry phases behind SpongeTron and charges to attack. Plankton notices this and pushes another button. A small slingshot appears out of SpongeTron's hat with a glove that holds and aims the slingshot, charging an ecto-ball.

Darry's eyes widen in panic until the shot fires and blows Darry away. The Override Computer Chip falls out of his belt as he hits the floor. He sits up and picks the chip back up and stares at it, remembering what he has to do.

SpongeBob charges toward SpongeTron armed with his karate gloves. He dodges a blast from SpongeTron's sonic cannon and stands in front of the robot.

"Listen to me, SpongeTron." SpongeBob said seriously. "This isn't what you wanna do. We're your friends, remember?"

But SpongeTron's head sparks again and he growls viciously, "Robots don't have friends." and he fires his sonic cannon at SpongeBob, knocking him away.

"It's no use, simpletons!" Plankton shouted in triumph. "He's mine now! Nothing you do can break him from my control!"

SpongeBob sits up and holds his head, but then shouts, "Tammy, Tommy, take care of Plankton! Darry, help me with SpongeTron!"

Hearing the orders, the team split up and the twins go toward Plankton to stop his control. SpongeTron growls viciously and prepares to attack until Darry tackles him to the ground with the chip in his hand.

Darry pins SpongeTron on the wooden floor. "Sorry ST, but this is for your own good!" Darry holds up the chip. SpongeTron struggles to get out, but Darry stops him.

Tommy aims the magic rifle at Plankton and threatens, "Put the remote down and let our friend go!"

"Sure, I'll let your friend go." Plankton said as he held up the remote. "I'll let him go slice you in pieces!"

He slammed a button on the remote and SpongeTron sparked violently again as he gained the strength to shove Darry off of him as he groaned in pain.

Tammy swung her jump rope at Plankton as he ran away with the remote in hand. "SpongeTron, protect your master!" he called out.

SpongeTron reactivated his beamsword and rocketed toward the twins. Tammy screamed and ran away until SpongeTron cornered her with his beamsword.

Plankton laughed evilly with the remote held in the air. "Nothing you can do now, idiots!" but then, a magic blast hit the remote and dropped it on the floor into pieces. "NOO!" Plankton screamed.

He turned to Tommy who has a smirk on his face as he blew the top of his rifle. "Nice shot, Poofie."

"Poof, poof." The purple rifle, Poof, said with a wink.

SpongeTron suddenly began short-circuiting uncontrollably and ran across the restaurant as his head sparked and his body whirred.

"You fools!" Plankton yelled at the Nicktoons. "With the remote gone, SpongeTron's virus is going out of control! Now he's so dangerous he can destroy us all! NO one can stop him!"

SpongeBob stared at his robot being destroyed from within, but then glanced at Darry holding the Override Computer Chip in his hand. "There is one way." he said, glancing back at SpongeTron.

SpongeBob grabbed the chip from Darry and ran over to SpongeTron, who was weakening from the electricity all over his body. He opened his eyes a peak and suddenly spoke in his normal voice, "Help...me."

"I'm sorry about this, SpongeTron." SpongeBob solemnly said as he quickly turned the robot around and stuck the chip onto his back. After the chip was placed on him, SpongeTron suddenly felt another shock enter his systems and the electricity disappeared from his body and he fell to the ground now motionless and inactive.

Darry, Tommy, and Tammy slowly approach SpongeTron. "Is he gonna be alright?" Tammy asked.

"As long as we get back to HQ and have Jimmy fix him," Darry assured.

"Then what are we gonna do with Plankton?" Tommy asked, holding Plankton who's now encased in a glass jar.

SpongeBob took the jar from him and answered, "I know a certain robotic officer who would love to place him under arrest."

* * *

Later that day, after bringing the deactivated SpongeTron back to HQ, Jimmy immediately began working on him to get rid of his virus. SpongeTron was lying on a metal table with a bunch of coils and wires sticking into his open chest that were connected to a large overhead computer.

Darry, Tammy, and Tommy anxiously watch from the corner of the room as Jimmy pulls down a large lever that sends a wave of electricity down the wires from the computer into SpongeTron. Once he turned it off, he pulled the wires out of SpongeTron and closed his chest shut. "Activate: ST Unit-001." Jimmy voiced out.

Soon, the robotic body whirs actively and SpongeTron sits up. He sniffs a bit and examines the room he's in and himself. "Hey, I'm not sneezy or sparky anymore!"

"SpongeTron!" Darry, Tommy, and Tammy both cry in joy as they run over and hug him.

"We were so worried about you!" Tammy cried.

"When that virus shocked you, we thought you would be a goner," Tommy added.

"But you weren't, thanks to Jimmy and SpongeBob," Darry finished with a smile on his face.

SpongeTron looked confused and asked, "What do you mean when the virus 'shocked me'?"

"Don't you remember?" Darry asked. "The virus came from Plankton, who used you to invade the Krusty Krab and steal some crystal. But SpongeBob saved you by shutting you down and we stopped Plankton."

"I don't recall that ever happening?" SpongeTron pointed out. "You sure it wasn't just a dream or hallucination?"

"It's all true, SpongeTron," Jimmy admitted, "Luckily, I was able to get rid of your virus and added an anti-virus and firewall so you don't have to worry about getting a virus or getting hacked ever again."

SpongeTron sighed in relief. "Thank Neptune for that. Being sick when you're a robot is the worst."

Then the door opened up and SpongeBob walked in with a smile. "Hey SpongeTron," he greeted. "You feeling any better?"

"I'm better than ever!" SpongeTron shouted in joy as he stood on the table. "It's thanks to you and everyone else...I think- I don't really remember all the details."

"Well, it's good to know that SpongeTron's sickness is gone and everyone feels better," Tammy smiles proudly when Darry begins rubbing his nose.

"And with Plankton locked away, that means no illness will ever put the Nicktoons in danger again!" Tommy proudly proclaimed.

"Ah-ah-ah-AH CHOO!" Darry suddenly sneezed in his sleeve instantly turning invisible and visible again. He looks at it to see it covered in ectoplasm. "Eww!"

They all stare at him oddly while SpongeTron said, "Uh...bless you?"

"Are you feeling alright, Dar?" Tommy asked cautiously.

"Oh, it's nothing," Darry dismissed. "It's probably something I caught from SpongeTron!" He sneezes again where ghost rays shot from his eyes, making Tommy and Tammy dodge.

"It's impossible for you to catch the same thing as SpongeTron." Jimmy pointed out as he walked over and felt Darry's forehead. Darry sniffs as ectoplasm drips from his nose. "Oh boy," Jimmy realized, "High fever, ectoplasmic mucus, and temporally loss control of powers. Darry Fenton, you have a ghost cold."

The kids all gasped as Darry began to panic. "NO! I can't be sick! I don't wanna be controlled to attack anyone! I don't wanna be a thief! What do I do?!"

Jimmy chuckles. "Relax Dar. It's just a common cold for ghosts. Your dad gets them all the time. There's nothing to be worried about."

Darry sniffs again and smiles; leaning on the table SpongeTron was sitting on. "Oh, that's a relief." He sneezes again, turning intangible and falls through the table. He crawls from underneath, fully solid and gets up. "Is there a cure?"

"You bet," Jimmy nodded as he looks though his things. "One shot and you'll be cured in no time." Then, Jimmy takes out a very large syringe with glowing green medicine inside.

Darry's eyes widen at the sight of it. "B-b-b...big needle!" he screamed in fear.

"Alright, I need you to hold still and-" but as Jimmy darts his head back, he sees Darry has disappeared. He asks the group, "Does anyone know where he went?"

"I wouldn't go back to his house in the Fenton lab if I were you," SpongeTron said, glancing his eyes away. Jimmy sighs and rushes toward the Portal to find Darry. Tommy and Tammy look at SpongeTron in question. "What?" SpongeTron shrugs. "It's what's best for him."

* * *

Being sick sucks, doesn't it? Especially when you're a robot or ghost. Please leave a review and watch out for the next story, "Dating Catastrophe".


	22. Dating Catastrophe: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 11: Dating Catastrophe**

**Plot:** _The kids notice Jimmy is always too wrapped up in science and inventing, and wonder why he never dates anyone or is married like their parents. Jimmy doesn't care for the fact, but Darry decides to set him up with the first woman he can think of who would possibly like to date him: his godmother, Valerie. __Meanwhile, SpongeTron and Java work together to also steal the Ectroranium at Axiom labs, which Technus also plans to steal._

**Part 1**

* * *

It was a fine day in Retroville. At a stage near the park, civilians are gathered with Tommy, Tammy, Darry, SpongeTron, Danny, and Timmy in front as the mayor makes an announcement. "And I am pleased to honor this year's award not only to one of the most brilliant minds in all of Retroville, but for his heroic deeds and success as Commander of Nicktoon HQ…"

Tommy yawned as his eyelids droop down. "Boring…"

"SHH!" Tammy hushed loudly as she watched excitedly.

"The Man of the Year Award goes to no other than...Jimmy Neutron!" the mayor calls out with the beautiful Miss Retroville holding a case with the award ribbon.

Jimmy walks on stage, smiling modestly and holding his hands up as the audience applauds for him. He accepts the award and shakes hands with the mayor. "Thanks, Mayor," Jimmy said and takes the mike to propose a speech. "Now I'd like to thank-"

But the mayor pushes him aside. "Yeah, yeah, we get it. You win another award. Now let's move onto the next one!"

Jimmy grins, rubbing his head, and walks away from the stage. Tommy groaned. "How many awards are there? The audience is probably gonna get bored to death."

"Uh...maybe not all of them, Tommy," Darry mentions as he glances at their fathers, staring dreamily at Miss Retroville's physique.

Danny and Timmy sighed romantically. "How I'd like to be Mister Miss Retroville…" Timmy said.

"Me too," Danny agreed.

Cosmo and Wanda holding Poof glance at them. "You do realize you're both married right?" she mentions.

"Is that supposed to make a difference?" Cosmo asked as he too stared at Miss Retroville with a dreamy look.

Tommy looks disgusted. "Eww…that's gross. If I see another lovey-dovey face, I'll-" he turns to his sister to find Tammy having the same dreamy look as the guys, only towards Jimmy. "Of course," Tommy sighs and pounds his head flat on the podium.

* * *

Afterwards, the Awards show was over and Jimmy walks towards his group of friends, with the ribbon pinned on his chest. "Congratulations, Jimmy." Danny said with a proud look.

"Well done," Timmy clapped with Tommy and Tammy.

"Dude, that was gnarly," Darry gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks. But I couldn't have done it without-" someone taps Jimmy on the shoulder and he turns to find Miss Retroville.

"Congrats Mr. Neutron," Miss Retroville said in an elegant voice, making Danny, Timmy, and Cosmo sigh.

"Thanks." Jimmy said with a simple smile and shrug. "I appreciate it."

"Listen, I was wondering," Miss Retroville said, twirling Jimmy's swirly brown hair. "There's a dance club tonight and I was wondering if you could be my partner… and my date."

Hearing the woman's offer made Tammy growl in anger as Tommy snickers. "Looks like you got some competition, Tams."

But to everyone's surprise, Jimmy says, "Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. I've got another invention to present for a Nobel Prize and I'd like to finish it." The boys stared in surprise as they watch Jimmy politely turned down the beautiful Miss Retroville. "So, it'd probably be best if you find someone else." Jimmy finished saying before he turned and walked away.

"Oh, that's a shame," Miss Retroville said, understanding yet disappointed. "But that's alright. I can find another dance partner." She turns and sways away.

Then, Danny raises his hand up. "I can be your dance partner!" he offered by pushed away by Timmy.

"No, me! I'm a better dancer!" Timmy called out.

Wanda glared angrily at the two. "You two are already married!" she reminded.

"I'm divorced!" Danny lied when Timmy falls on top of him.

"My wife moved to Peru!" Timmy yelled out.

But Danny pulls Timmy down and continues fighting. Cosmo floats up. "My wife is dead!" he excused.

"I'm alive and well, you moron!" Wanda snapped at him. But Miss Retroville was already gone and had not noticed the men fighting over her.

"How come Commander Neutron doesn't wanna date Miss Retroville?" SpongeTron asked his friends. "She's kind, compassionate, a good dancer, not to mention pretty…but not as beautiful as my Java." He takes out a piece of paper from inside his chest compartment. "Oh, how I long for a moment when we can be together again." the picture he was swooning over was actually a wanted poster of Java herself.

The kids ignore SpongeTron's daydreaming, but consider his earlier question. "I wonder why too." Darry asked also. "I mean, it's not every day you win an award and someone like Miss Retroville asks you out."

"Not to mention..." Tommy added. "He's the only one here who isn't married."

Tammy scoffed and said, "Who cares about that? He doesn't need to date anyone. He's perfectly fine not dating anyone."

"Yeah, but..." Darry asked, looking concerned. "Hasn't he ever dated anyone before?"

Jimmy was unlocking his hovercar when Danny and Timmy walked over to him all scuffed up and messy from the fight they had. "Neutron, you idiot." Timmy shouted at him. "How can you turn down a date with Miss Retroville?"

"I...I just wasn't interested, that's all," Jimmy pardons, opening the door.

"Come on, Jimmy. You may have a chance with her," Danny suggested, "Who knows, she might be the girl for you."

Jimmy glances at his watch. "Sorry, but gotta head to HQ. The halls are getting dirty so I should clean it up."

"Wait, I thought you were supposed to finish an invention for your science project," Timmy recalls.

"Uhh...I have to do that too." Jimmy quickly said as he got behind the wheel. "I have busy schedule today. Well, gotta blast."

Quickly, Jimmy drives away, leaving the group. Danny and Timmy glance at each other while the kids stare back at the road. "Guys, I'd say we have a new mission," Darry announced, "Operation: Get Jimmy a Girlfriend."

* * *

Outside Fenton Works, Tommy was typing on a laptop as Darry and SpongeTron look at the screen. Tammy just slumps on the stairs moodily. "You think this dating service will work?" SpongeTron asked as Tommy types up info for Jimmy.

"Of course." Darry answered confidently. "There's gotta be at least one girl that's interested in someone like Jimmy."

Tammy scoffs. "This is a stupid mission. Jimmy doesn't need a dating service. He doesn't need a new girlfriend."

"What's wrong, Tammy?" Tommy said, smirking as he continues typing. "Are you upset that a girl's gonna end up with your man?" He chuckles, making Tammy growl and cross her arms. Tommy continues typing and- "Okay! I placed Jimmy's info on the computer, so what's next?"

"Hmm…" Darry wondered and takes the laptop and types. "How about 'Award-Winning Genius seeks out woman with...' Uh...what type does Neutron like in a girl?"

"Well, Jimmy is the genius who built my circuits, after my Creator," SpongeTron recalls and takes the laptop. "'Award-Winning Genius Inventor seeks woman interested in marine life and robotics.' How about that?"

"Sounds nerdy. No way a girl would like Jimmy that way," Tommy disagreed and grabs the laptop. "'Award-Winning Genius Inventor aka Spy Movie Star: Jet Fusion, seeks woman whose not only smart but athletic, pretty, and likes to play videos games and watch TV as much as I do.' Now that's better."

"You're crazy." Darry said in disbelief. "No way there's a girl like that out there who would like all that stuff."

But then, the computer suddenly beeped and a message flashed on screen that read, "_21 responses_". "Wow," Tommy said in amazement. "Look at all these girls who are interested in Jimmy."

Tammy stares at the screen and says. "More like a bunch of nerds and geeks. No way someone as cool as Jimmy would date any one of those girls."

"We'll just see," Tommy said typing one last thing. "Typing address to HQ and send!"

He pushes "enter" and the computer reads: "_Invite sent. Arrival will be approximately two hours._"

"Sweet! That means sooner or later, Jimmy's gonna be impressed by tons of girls and maybe he'll pick one to date." Tommy said, laying back.

"I'm not sure if this will be a good idea," Tammy said irritated yet concerned. "We don't even know who these women are."

"Will you quit being jealous already, Tams." Darry said. "We're doing this for Jimmy so he doesn't end up some lonely single man in his 30s with a robot dog for company. Besides, everyone knows the best relationships start with someone you don't really know.

"Agreed," Tommy nodded, "Now let's sit back and enjoy the breeze cuz so far, there's no crime or bad guy to ruin this!"

"Hold it right there!" a voice alarmed the Nicktoons. They find it was a police droid. "Which one of you is SpongeTron Unit-001?"

SpongeTron poked his head from behind his friends and raised his hand. "Um...that's me."

Suddenly, SpongeTron is cuffed by one of the droid's arms. "You're coming with me for questioning," it spoke before dragging SpongeTron away.

The kids look at each other and shrug. In a small alley, the police droid threw back SpongeTron. He rubs his behind and looks at the droid. "Please sir! Don't arrest me!" the square robot pleaded. "I returned all the stuff I stole when Plankton gave me the virus. I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Quiet scum!" the droid pointed a finger at SpongeTron and holds him up in the air. "You have the right to remain silent..." strangely, the droid's face splits apart to reveal a face familiar to SpongeTron. "Or you better pucker up, Spongy-Poo!"

The fear disappeared from SpongeTron's eyes and they widen in surprise to realize that the droid officer was none other than his old girlfriend, Java, the former coffee maker turned robotic criminal squirrel. "Java!" SpongeTron cried out in joy as he got out of her grip and tightly hugged her. "Is that really you?"

Java's droid disguise splits apart to revert to her old robotic self. "It sure is, SpongeTron. Sorry about that. I had to bring you alone here so the REAL cops wouldn't figure out who I really was."

"Oh yeah," SpongeTron suddenly remembered. "I heard on the news that you were still at large and that the law was looking everywhere for you. So what brings you here?"

"Well, I was thinking..." Java said in a casual tone. "Maybe you'd like to go out with me tonight."

"Me?" SpongeTron asked with a large grin and shiny eyes. "Go out with you?"

"Yep! I was thinking we can make a stake ou-I mean, go sightseeing!" Java quickly correcting smiling, "So are you in?"

"You know I'm in, sweetheart," SpongeTron said as he held Java in embrace. "It'll be just like old times."

* * *

Meanwhile, Darry, Tommy, and Tammy are in HQ watching Jimmy continue to build his invention. "So what do you think that droid arrested ST for?" Darry asked his friends.

"I dunno. Maybe 911 sent that droid cuz SpongeTron did something 'dangerous'," Tammy said, using air quotes. "I think 911 should lay back and actually take his job seriously, like arrest that no-good thief Java before SpongeTron can find her and rekindle their love...which is by the way, creepy."

"Speaking of love, the ladies should arrive in about five minutes," Darry said, looking at his watch when his dad walked by and heard this.

"What ladies are you talking about?" Danny asked as he walked in, curious of what his son and friends are up to.

"Oh, uh...nothing, Dad." Darry said nervously. "We certainly didn't try and set Jimmy up with anyone on a date if that's what you're thinking."

Jimmy stops building his device when hearing this conversation. He walks toward them with Danny crossing his arms. "Wait, you what?"

"Tommy and Darry set you on a speed date which will be arriving soon," Tammy admitted calmly which makes the two boys dagger at her. "What? I think it's still a bad idea."

"You set me on a speed date?" Jimmy repeated, looking very mad. "And you didn't tell me about this?"

Darry and Tommy chuckle nervously as Tammy smiles. Danny explains, "Listen guys. I know you're doing this to help Neutron, but he's not interested in dating right now. He's a very busy person who's serious about his work. Trust me; it took me five years after college for Sam to accept my proposal."

Darry and Tommy slump over in disappointment while Tammy still smiles and Jimmy still looked mad by the attempt. "Oh come on!" Darry whined. "Our dads are married and Jimmy's single. If he doesn't date anyone soon, he's gonna wind up all alone in a cottage in the woods with a cat, or robot cat per say…"

"Well, I doubt that Neutron will ever be interested in a girl like Cin-" but Danny shook it off. "Uh, I mean...besides, the girl of his dreams is likely a robot girlfriend he built."

Suddenly, Jimmy's angered face became fearful as he grabbed Danny by the collar. "Who told you that?! Did you see her? Did she find me here?" he asked frantically looking around if someone was there.

Danny and the kids looked very surprised. "Wait, you ACTUALLY built a robot girlfriend?"

Jimmy looks dumbfounded. He sweats nervously, rubbing his head. "Well, yeah, a long time ago..." he admitted and tells the children. "And NEVER do anything like that. If you dump her, she'll hack into your files, hunt you down, and attempt to wipe out the female race."

"Well, there's gotta be at least one girl we found that you'd like." Tommy assured. "And there's a chance all of them are 100% human."

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Darry and Tommy smiled. "And they're here!" Tommy said, snapping his fingers. Poof appears. "Fire away, Poofie!" Poof shakes his rattle where a tuxedo appears on Jimmy, a comb and hairspray appear to fix his hair, and mouth spray appears to freshen his breath.

Darry turns to ghost form and flies him upstairs in what appears to be a lobby. Jimmy glares as Darry, Tommy, Tammy, and Danny appear at a table and Poof turns into a clock. "Okay, let the two-minute speed date begin!" Darry announced. Jimmy turns and gasped to see many girls waiting for him. He grins sheepishly, waving.

* * *

Soon, Jimmy is at a table and with girls in line as he begins to speed date. "So…uh," he begins asking the first girl. "What do you like to do?"

The girl stares at him oddly and holds a photo as she points out. "You know... you don't look anything like your picture."

She holds up the photo to him which was actually a photo of Jet Fusion which was most likely used as his profile picture.

Jimmy glares at Tommy who chuckles. "We had to make you appealing." then, he taps the Poof clock, making it ring. "And your time is up. Next!"

Next, another girl chats with Jimmy. "I like movie actors," she said, flirting with him. She closes in on him and asks, "Is there a chance I'll star in another of your films?"

Quickly, Tammy pounds the Poof clock and screams, "NEXT!"

Then, a girl has a good talk with Jimmy, who looks interested. "My father works in a submarine. Maybe you'd like to see it."

"Sure. I'm fascinated by what special technology you'll have there," Jimmy nodded.

"Great! Um, 'cuse me a sec," She lifts up one of her legs, which is hairy to Jimmy's dismay. She takes out a razor and begins to shave. Jimmy coughs and covers his mouth in disgust as he quickly runs over and taps the Poof clock.

Next a girl wearing a leather jacket and aviator helmet with goggles talks to him in an intense voice, "I star in a lot of movies too. I do all my own stunts. I even do my co-stars stunts- I was in the movies more than they were. I live life to the fullest."

"That's...exhilarating." Jimmy said, unsure what to say. "I do all my own stunts as well."

"Really!?" she asked. "Great! Wanna start our first date by jumping off a plane?" Jimmy's eyes widen in shock. "Or we can climb Mount Everest! We can go deep sea diving as well, but be careful cuz my last date didn't quite make it back- Can you believe he didn't know how to wrestle a shark?" Jimmy slowly turns his head toward Danny with a distressed look on his face. Danny quickly tapped the Poof clock.

The girl Jimmy was placed with was busy eating a burrito. She points up a finger to gesture "in a sec" while Jimmy looked revolted watching the woman rip the burrito and drop clumps of ground meat on the clean table. The girl finishes her food and burps out loudly. "Wanna kiss?" she asked where Jimmy cringed to her bad breath.

"Please ring the bell," he pleaded.

Darry grins and rings the Poof clock. The girl slumps down and leaves, who was actually the last of the girls. Jimmy sighs in relief. "Neutron sure is picky," Tommy says to his friends. "He doesn't like ALL the girls we set him up with."

"Well, what do you expect?" Tammy said with her arms crossed and eyes closed. "You can't just set Jimmy up with any girl, and I mean ANY girl."

"She's right," Danny agreed. "You have to find someone who has the same interests as Jimmy. Someone who likes Jimmy for who he is rather than as Jet Fusion."

Jimmy gets up and cracks his back from sitting a lot. "Well, thanks guys for your help," he said to the boys, "But I don't think either of those women are right for-" then, someone taps him on the back. Jimmy turns and smiles dreamily to see a beautiful blonde woman wearing glasses.

"Hello. Are you the genius and inventor, Jimmy Neutron?" the woman asked.

"Uh...yes." Jimmy answered with a longing smile. "Yes, I am."

Suddenly, a claw grabs Jimmy by the throat as the woman splits apart into a robot with glowing red eyes. "I've finally found you, Neutron!" it spoke in a harsh voice laughing manically.

The group stares when Danny asks, "Robot girlfriend?"

"Robot girlfriend," Jimmy responded back.

"I knew I would find you," the robot cried, "Though I thought it wasn't smart of you to place your crucial information and address on a site where I can easily track you down."

Hearing this, Tammy daggered at Tommy and Darry, who both grin nervously. Her magical jump rope appears in her arms as Tammy threw it in the air and wrapped around Jimmy. She pulls him out of the robot's grasp.

"Your ex-boyfriend has moved on." Darry said as he turned into ghost form and flew forward to kick the robot down. "And so should you."

The robot fell down and shook a fist. "You haven't seen the last of me!" it growled and rocketed away.

Jimmy got up and untied himself from Tammy's jump rope. He stands and wipes the dust off his suit. "Okay, next time you set me on another dating service, putting my information where she can track me, don't." he frowns and walks away.

* * *

Later it was the night, and Darry was hanging at Axiom labs while Danny was working on security. "I don't understand it," Darry said, leaning on the wall sitting with his palms under his head. "Jimmy turned down Miss Retroville, the girls at the speed date, that psycho robot who's still after him... what's the matter with him? Doesn't he wanna fall in love, get married, and have kids of his own?"

"Dar, it's rare for someone like Jimmy to like a person you choose for him right away," Danny advised while using a blowtorch. "It takes time for him to fall in love. It took a while for me to admit my feelings to your mom before then."

"But there has to be someone out there that Jimmy would like." Darry insisted. "But he never gets out of his lab long enough to look."

"Yeah, if only you found someone like Jimmy who's high-tech, spends time working on gadgets or weapons, and would side with him to fight villains or something like that," Danny chuckled, putting on a facemask and continues welding something.

Darry laughs mockingly. "Haha, you're hilarious. Like there's any girl like that."

"Fenton!" a female voice called. Darry turns to see his godmother, Valerie Gray, entering the room they're in. Strangely, she was holding a small metal box with something glowing inside through the holes. "The shipment has arrived."

"That's great, Val." Danny said as he pointed to a table. "Just set it over there for now and I'll store it somewhere safe later."

Valerie placed the strange box on the table and turned when she noticed Darry slouching against the wall. "Hey Darry. How's my godson doing these days?"

"Doing fine." Darry unenthusiastically answered. "Just trying to find a way to help a friend of mine."

"Well, if it's a ghost problem, let me know," Valerie answered back, "Cause working with ghost tech and fighting them is what I live for, and working with your father of course."

Darry's eyes widen for a second until he slyly smiles. "Is that so..."

"Yeah," Valerie replied with a thoughtful smile. "It's a lot of work and I sometimes wish I had someone who enjoys it as much as I do, but that's probably never gonna happen. Oh well, great seeing you."

Valerie waves good-bye and walks away from the room. Darry smirks with an idea when he notices the box. "So what is this?" he asked about to touch the box, but Danny smacks his hand away.

"Careful," Danny sternly warned. "It's a very dangerous substance. Remember the time I told you the world was almost destroyed by a meteor?"

"Yeah," Darry excitedly answered. "And you totally saved the world by getting all the other ghosts to turn the world intangible and making the meteor go through the world. How gnarly is that?"

"Well, yes," Danny answered as he picked up the box. "But inside this box is a piece of the asteroid, containing the Ectoranium it was infected with. If you or any other ghost directly touched it, it could hurt you. Not to mention, in any kind of wrong hands, it can lead to dangerous results."

* * *

Unknown to the two, they were being watched from above the window dome by no other than Java and SpongeTron where Java was looking at the box through a pair of binoculars.

"Why are we looking at Darry and Mr. Fenton?" SpongeTron asked as he held to cans. "I got us fresh cans of oil we can drink while we look at the stars."

Java answered, "That box with the Ectoranium inside sounds so interesting. I would like to have one for myself."

"Well, I guess it does, but I think there's only one that-" but SpongeTron suddenly drops the cans and glares, "HOLD IT!" he points an accusing finger at Java. "Did you bring me here so you can steal that Ectoranium stuff?"

Java suddenly got a guilty and hurt look. "I...I'm sorry, Spongy-Poo. I couldn't help it."

"Java, I love you." SpongeTron said in a gentle, but stern voice. "But stealing is something I just can't approve of."

But suddenly, Java got close to SpongeTron with an affectionate smirk as she held him. "Oh, but SpongeTron. I'm not planning to steal it for myself. I'm stealing it for you."

SpongeTron became nervous and responded, "But I don't really want Ectoranium."

Java brought her head close to his face and explained, "Not you-yourself, silly. For you and everyone else. That stuff can be dangerous in the wrong hands, and I'm stealing it to keep it somewhere safe where no one, good or evil, can use it for anything. It'd be easy to get it if I had a little help. What'd ya say, Spongy-Poo?"

SpongeTron thought about it briefly. "If it's for the good of mankind then, I guess I can help."

"That's my Spongy-Poo." Java said gleefully as she sealed his decision with a kiss on his lips, leaving him with a lovestruck look on his face.

SpongeTron wobbled back and forth as he asked in a ditzy voice, "Does tomorrow night work for you?"

* * *

Will Jimmy find the right girl for him? How will SpongeTron's date pan out? Review what you think will happen and stick around for Part 2.


	23. Dating Catastrophe: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 11: Dating Catastrophe**

**Plot:** _The kids notice Jimmy is always too wrapped up in science and inventing, and wonder why he never dates anyone or is married like their parents. Jimmy doesn't care for the fact, but Darry decides to set him up with the first woman he can think of who would possibly like to date him: his godmother, Valerie. __Meanwhile, SpongeTron and Java work together to also steal the Ectroranium at Axiom labs, which Technus also plans to steal._

**Part 2**

* * *

The next afternoon at HQ, Darry had told Tammy and Tommy about his plans for Jimmy's next date. "Alright," Darry finished explaining, "I already called her up and asked her about it. She said she was interested and would love to go out with our 'friend' tonight."

"This isn't gonna work." Tammy said skeptically. "Jimmy already said he wasn't interested; and after yesterday, there's no way, he'll go out with another woman."

"Come on, Tammy," Tommy disagreed, "We should at least give her a chance."

"Besides," Darry said positively. "It's not like she's a stranger. We already know her and know she's not crazy or a loser. Once Jimmy finds out who it is, he'll definitely come around."

"By the way, where's SpongeTron?" Tommy asked. "Isn't he gonna help us?"

"He said he was busy tonight." Darry answered until he turned and signaled the others to follow him. "Come on, let's get Jimmy ready for tonight."

They run into the lab to find Jimmy standing in front of a desk, working on an invention. "Hey, Commander." Darry excitedly greeted. "Ready for the best night of your life?"

"Uh...sure." Jimmy replied, raising an eyebrow. "Working on particle accelerators is always a fun time."

"Not that!" Tommy said excitedly as well. "We found you the perfect woman to date tonight."

Jimmy was shocked, but quickly became angry. "Darrel Scott Fenton! Thomas Thaddeus Turner! I thought I made it quite clear yesterday I did not want any more blind dates!"

"See?" Tammy shouted also. "I tried to tell them!"

"But we already told her you would go out with her tonight," Darry explained with a grin. "So you have to go."

"Well, call her back and cancel." Jimmy insisted as he went back to work on his invention. "Tell her I'm not interested."

"I'll do it!" Tammy said as phone poofed in her hand.

"NO!" Tommy shouted as he tackled Tammy and took the phone.

Darry grabs Jimmy's invention and throws it aside. He comes from behind and pushes Jimmy toward the door. "Come on, Commander, she has the same interests as you. She's smart, pretty, and interested in tech and weapons like you."

"Tempting, but I still don't express interest in dating anyone." Jimmy insisted. "And I express desire to continue with what I was planning to do today."

"Well, clear your schedule, Commander. Cuz you're about to meet the girl of your dreams." Darry prompted as he kicked Jimmy into another room where Poof was waiting with all the stuff Jimmy needed for his date.

* * *

Later that night, Jimmy was once again dressed up and was sitting outside a restaurant at a table with his elbow on the table and his chin resting on his hand, dreading what was about to come.

In a nearby bush, Darry, Tammy, and Tommy were peeking out, hoping to watch everything that happened. "Why are we doing this again?" Tammy asked uninterested.

"Shh!" Darry hushed. "We need to make sure everything goes smoothly." then he quiets back up, "Here she comes."

Jimmy continued to sit there bored until someone approached his table. "Excuse me?" He looks up and his eyes widen to see Valerie Gray dressed up nicely in a short black dress. "Are you Jimmy Neutron?"

"Valerie?" Jimmy asked surprised. "You're my date?"

"I guess so." Valerie replied as she sat across from him. "Wait a minute...I thought your name sounded familiar now that I'm looking at you. Jimmy Neutron...aren't you that geeky little kid that used to hang around with Danny all the time?"

"That's 'geeky grown man' now to you, Miss Gray." Jimmy cynically responded. "And aren't you that angry ghost hunter that used to fly around blasting Danny whenever you saw him?"

"That's 'ghost hunter about to get angry' to you, Mr. Neutron." Valerie answered in the same manner. "Though I'd like to know why a certain little ghost boy set me up on a date with you?"

Jimmy crossed his arms and frowned angrily. "Believe me, you do not wanna know." then he gave Valerie an apologetic look. "I apologize that he had to bring you into this."

"Don't worry about it." Valerie responded. "If you wanna end this date short, go ahead."

From in the bushes, the three were watching, "So, how's it going?" Tommy asked.

Darry squinted his eyes and replied, "I can't tell."

Poof appears in the form of binoculars that Tammy sees through. "Ha!" Tammy laughed scornfully. "They're talking, but it doesn't look like they're enjoying it."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Tommy asked with a dull frown.

"You have no idea."

The waiter brought a pitcher of water and filled Jimmy and Valerie's glasses with ice water before walking away. Jimmy grabs ahold of his glass and takes a sip. "So... he tells me you're interested in technology. What kind are you interested in?"

"Oh, you know." Valerie shyly explained. "I work at Axiom so I handle a bunch of technology. Though mostly, I work on my ghost hunting equipment. I still hunt ghosts you know."

"Really?" Jimmy asked, taking another sip. "So why is it you're so friendly with Darry when you're after both his and his dad's skins?"

Valerie look offended and bitterly responded, "Jimmy, you know I stopped hunting Danny when I found out who he was. And I'll have you know that when Darry was born, Danny made me his godmother, so you won't ever catch me blasting him apart."

"I thought so." Jimmy nonchalantly replied, "Guess you're still that angry ghost hunter, but without the resentful blasting."

"And you're still the brainy know-it-all who just assumes everything," Valerie snapped back.

"I don't assume. I know."

"Okay. This date is starting to be a disaster," Darry said, noticing the bitterness on their faces.

"What's wrong with that?" Tammy asked with an uncaring shrug.

Darry glares at Tammy when Tommy says, "I wonder if SpongeTron is having a better time than us..."

* * *

In Axiom Labs, things were going well so far except for Danny Fenton, who fell asleep, drooling on his desk after working late last night. In the other room is the Ectroranium floating in a contained cylinder glass in the center of the high-tech room.

Right above the room on the roof of the ceiling, SpongeTron and Java were plotting to sneak in. Java used her eyes to scan the inside to see what was in there. "Only one human in there." Java informed him. "Shouldn't be too much of a challenge for the two of us."

SpongeTron also scans to make sure Java was right. He gulps nervously which was noticed by Java. "What's the matter, Spongy-Poo? You look like you're about to dismantle."

"It's just..." SpongeTron nervously answered. "It's just this is my first ever theft...Well, first ever willingly theft. I don't know if I can do this."

Java laughed and said, "Oh, don't worry, Spongy-Poo. It's easy...Soon you'll be able to do it and feel nothing at all."

"You make it look so easy." SpongeTron dully responded.

"It just takes practice. Watch the master." Java turned her arm into a drill and sawed a large hole into the ceiling.

Once it was cut through, they move the ceiling part out of the way, and SpongeTron and Java peek through the hole to see Danny still asleep.

"Shh," Java hushed to SpongeTron and uses her special boots to walk upside down on the ceiling.

SpongeTron extended his feet toward the ground and easily and quietly retracted the rest of his body down below without making a sound.

"There it is, Spongy-Poo." Java whispered as she stood in front of the container holding the Ectoranium inside. "It's just one step away from being ours."

But before she could reach it, SpongeTron stops her. "Wait." he lifts a finger spraying a small douse of gas, revealing inferred beams guarding the container.

"Curses." Java muttered angrily. "Guess we gotta do this the hard way. Spongy-Poo, can you use that special tech you have in your systems to hack in and shut these off?"

"I think I can." SpongeTron said, a bit unsure as he walked to the computers. "Let me check." he opens up his chest and pulls out an electrical cord that he sticks into the computer. SpongeTron closes his eyes and concentrates really hard as beeping noises were heard from him and the super computer. Soon, the lasers disappear around the container and SpongeTron's plug pops out, leaving him looking disoriented. "Ugh..." SpongeTron groaned in exhaustion. "Now I remember why I hate doing that."

Java walked over to the case and smirked. "Nice work, Spongy-Poo. We should do stuff like this more often."

SpongeTron chuckles, but still ditzy. "Hee hee, yeah we should." but he shook his head to snap out of it. "No, wait."

With the inferred beams gone, Java uses a laser from her finger to cut a small hole through the glass chamber. She takes out the portion of the glass she cut through and leans her hand inside the dome. Sweat poured from hers and SpongeTron's face as she slowly reaches for the Ectoranium.

She was about to grab the asteroid piece until the computer began to spark with green electricity, and Danny's ghost sense went off. Danny shivered as the blue mist came from his mouth, but shrugs it off and goes back to sleep.

However, a mechanical claw from inside the lab emerged and grabbed Java by the waist. "Java!" SpongeTron cried when glowing wires grabbed the robot by his arms and legs and lifted him off the ground. Java attempts to get out of the claw's grasp and reach for the Ectoranium until both of them heard eerie laughter in the air.

"You think two little insignificant robots could beat me to the punch." the voice said as he laughed and an image came on from inside one of the monitors. "Me, Technus: Master of all technology!"

"Dear Neptune!" SpongeTron cried, "Technus is gonna steal the meteor and use it for evil just like you said!"

"He is?" Java asked quite surprised, but yelled out, "I mean, yeah he is! But we're not gonna let that four-eyed tech-obsessed freak steal what's rightfully ours!"

"We have to stop him, Java!" SpongeTron shouted, "But we're gonna need some help. DANNY!"

Danny's eyes shot open as he finally woke up, but the shock caused him to fall backwards in his chair and onto the floor. Quickly, he got up holding his head. "Huh? What the?" but when he got into focus, Danny gasped to see Java and SpongeTron near the Ectoranium and under the clutches of Technus.

"Oh, no you don't!" Danny said angrily as he changed into ghost form and charged forward He grabs a hold of the wires holding SpongeTron and snaps them all in half, letting SpongeTron fall on the ground.

SpongeTron landed safely and shoots a ray from his plasma gun to free Java from the claw. Java landed roughly on the computer and pries the claw out of her and hops off. She did not know that she damaged the computer, setting off the alarms in Axiom.

* * *

Back to Jimmy's date with Valerie, it was going unpleasantly well to the dismay of Darry and Tommy and a delight for Tammy. "I remember how bossy you used to be when you were a kid." Valerie pointed out to Jimmy. "You acted like a know-it-all whenever there was trouble. Danny would've been a much better leader of the Nicktoons than you."

"What you call 'bossy' was my intellect taking control of the situation." Jimmy defended. "Danny happened to have respected my authority as leader along with the rest of my team, and if it were anyone else, they would've blast first and ask questions never. Sound familiar?"

Valerie and Jimmy dagger at each other face-to-face when they hear a loud alarm from the distance, not only alerting them, but the kids as well. "What was that?" Tommy whispered to his friend and sister.

Valerie answered for them, "It's the alarm system from Axiom Labs. Someone must have broken in!"

"This is bad," Jimmy said very urgent, "Danny's in there and you mentioned the last piece of the Disasteroid is there too, right?"

"You got that right." Valerie said as she stood from the table. "Hate to cut this date short- though not really, but I got work to do right now."

"I'll come with you," Jimmy said sternly, holding out his watch, "My hovercar can take us there."

"No," Valerie protested as she suits up in her Ghost Hunting gear, "My jetsled is much faster than a car and it may be too dangerous to handle."

She jumps up as her jetsled forms underneath. Then, Jimmy hops on top behind her. "I'm coming with you," he objected, "I may be a know-it-all, but I know more about space asteroids than you."

"And I know how to handle ghosts more than you," Valerie retorted, but agreed with him. Her jetsled lifts up and takes her and Jimmy towards Axiom Labs.

The three kids in the bushes watch from afar. "What are you waiting for?!" Tommy asked them thrillingly. "We got to watch this!"

"This should be gnarly." Darry said excitedly as he changes to ghost form. Tammy groaned until she and Tommy were grabbed by Darry and he flew them in the air to follow the two.

* * *

In Axiom Labs, Danny and SpongeTron were fighting Technus as he took control of the computers and machinery in the room. Java tried to lay low as the fighting went on, hoping for the right opportunity to steal the Ectoranium in the middle of all the chaos.

"I know you're around here in one of these systems." Danny said as he looked around the room to find the computer Technus was controlling everything from.

"SpongeTron, keep him busy while I get to the computer's brain." Danny told the robot.

SpongeTron nodded as he jumps out of the way and dodges the wires attacking him. Two mechanical claws try to grab him, but SpongeTron blasts them off with both ray guns.

Java creeps from behind the glass cylinder and grabs the Ectoranium inside. She grins and runs off until a large monitor blocks her path. "And where do you think you're going?" he asked in the monitor as another claw grabs the asteroid still held by Java.

"It's mine, you freak!" Java stubbornly shouted as she pulled on the asteroid piece. "I worked really hard to steal it for myself!"

"And I worked really hard to hack into these systems to steal it for MYself!" Technus shouted back as the claw tugged on the asteroid.

But Java pulled it away as they fought for the piece of the Disasteroid. "SpongeTron!" she cried to him.

SpongeTron was busy blasting from his ray gun when she caught his attention. "Wha?" another ray came out and shot a beam at the robot, freezing him and lifting him in midair.

Danny gasped when a gadget shot out a ghostly net and trapped him inside. Java continues to tug at the Ectoranium until the claw lifts her off her feet. "You better give up, girl," Technus said to her, "Technus has taken ahold of your accomplice and there is nothing you can do to stop it!"

"Accomplice?" Danny questioned at turns to SpongeTron, who whistles innocently and narrowed his eyes away.

Technus laughs and aims another ray at Java to finish her. That is until a pink ray shot the weapon out of Technus' grasp. They all turn to see Valerie jump off her jetsled while holding a smoking ecto-bazooka aimed at Technus' monitor. "You release those two and drop the Ectoranium, spook!" Valerie threatened.

"Who invited you into this?" Technus shouted angrily.

"I invited myself, thank you very much," Valerie retorted then smirked, "And I've brought a guest along."

Jimmy walked through the door with a smirk as well. "And it appears we've arrived just in time to stop you."

Technus fired a laser at them from one of the claws. Jimmy quickly shoved Valerie out of the way, but the huntress pushed him off of her. "You just stay out of my way and let me handle this." Valerie aggressively ordered.

"I have just as much experience in this line of work as you do." Jimmy pointed out.

Another laser fired and the two jumped out of the way. Valerie loads her weapon and blasts rays from her bazooka. Jimmy dodges the blasts and reaches to Danny as he begins to untie him from the net.

"Let me guess," Danny said as he got free from the net. "You were set on a date with her."

Jimmy narrowed his eyes and said, "I'm starting to think she's not really my type."

"What happened?"

"Where do I begin?" Jimmy dourly explained. "The woman is aggressive, ill-tempered, impassive..." but then he glances at Valerie and sees her blasting all of Technus's technology with her bazooka and even using her wrist ray. "...athletic, sharp-minded, skilled with technology and weapons..."

"Huh, does she remind you of anyone?" Danny asked slyly.

Jimmy's eyes widen as he stammers, "Well, I..."

After another blast from Valerie, SpongeTron got free from Technus's grasp and ran over to help Java from off the floor. "Java, we have to get you out of here." he insisted.

"Are you crazy?" Java asked angrily. "I need that Ectoranium."

"We'll do what Jimmy once told me: When things look bad, retreat and live to fight another day." SpongeTron picked Java up in his arms and carried her out of the lab unnoticed by anyone.

While Valerie was blasting more of Technus's weapons, a wire came from behind her and wrapped around her ankle, pulling her up and causing her to drop her weapon.

Danny gasped and was about to run forward until Jimmy held him back and ran past him. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small chip which he threw up at the computer monitor and it shut down, causing it to drop Valerie. She screamed as she fell, but was caught by Jimmy.

Valerie got a stunned look as Jimmy held her in his arms. "Neutron?" she asked agape.

"Are you alright?" Jimmy asked her. Valerie nodded and smiled at him which he smiles back.

"Gnarly!" Unfortunately, their fondness has been intervened by Darry, Tommy, and Tammy who watched the whole scene.

They both glare at them until the computer starts sparking and green energy came out and formed in Technus's human form, stunned. "You shut me off from the operating system, but how?!"

"The way any genius would know how to." Jimmy said as he held a computer chip between his fingers. "Which is why a ghost shouldn't depend on technology." then he picked up the ecto-bazooka. "Now to get you out of here for good."

Valerie stared in surprise as Jimmy stared blasting Technus with the bazooka as the ghost screamed and dodged the blasts. One of the blasts hit his claw holding the asteroid piece, and knocks it toward the ground. Valerie quickly catches it before it could smash on the floor.

"This isn't the end of it!" Technus yelled to them. "I'll be back for that powerful rock!"

"We'll see about that!" Danny called out and darts to his son. "Thermos, please." Darry takes out the Thermos and throws it to his dad. Danny opens the lid and sucks Technus inside the Thermos. "That takes care of that." Danny said as he shut the lid tightly on the thermos.

"And the Ectoranium is safe." Jimmy said as he handed the bazooka back to Valerie. "Thanks."

"Sure." Valerie said with a smile. "You're pretty handy with a ghost weapon."

"I've had a little practice." Jimmy replied. "You're pretty reliable in a pinch as well."

"It's hard to believe you were really that geeky little kid from all those years ago."

"And it's easy to believe you were that angry ghost hunter." Jimmy replied with a smile, but added, "Although...I kinda like it." Darry and Tommy both smile excitedly while Tammy crossed her arms and pouted.

"You know, we never did finish our date." Valerie pointed out with a smile.

"Einstein's name, you're right." Jimmy said as he held Valerie's arm. "I do have some nice ghost weaponry back at HQ that I've been constructing."

"Really?" Valerie asked very interested, "I'd like to see that." Jimmy drags Valerie away as they use a portal to head to HQ.

* * *

The next day, the Nicktoons were outside Fenton Works as Tommy read the newspaper while sitting on the stairs. Headlines read _"Attempted Theft Foiled! Rogue Robot Escapes Again!"_

"I can't believe Java got away again!" Tammy scorned, "And she wanted to steal the Ectoranium. Who knows what kind of evil she can use if she had it in her hands!"

SpongeTron was with the kids, not knowing he aided Java's escape from Axiom only for her to disappear once again. "Well..." SpongeTron said with a nervous chuckle. "Hypothetically speaking, say Java did wanna steal the Ectoranium, but she only wanted to steal it to keep it from falling into the hands of someone truly evil."

Tommy replied, "Then I'd say that whoever believes that has got to be an idiot. We all know that if she ever told anyone that, she'd just be lying to get away with what she wants."

SpongeTron's eyes widen, pondering over what Tommy said and began to wonder whether this was true or not. But then, the front door of Fenton Works opened and Darry came out. "Hey guys," Darry greeted. "I heard from my dad that a certain genius was up late last night with a certain someone."

Tammy gritted her teeth and growled. Tommy just grinned and shouted, "Then this means we did it! We actually helped Jimmy find a girlfriend!"

The hovercar parked in front of Fenton Works as Jimmy comes out. "Hey guys," Jimmy greeted.

"Hey Jimmy!" the four kids greeted as they rush over to him.

"So..." Darry asked casually. "How are things?"

"You mean the date?" Jimmy guessed. "After we stopped Technus and retrieved the Ectoranium, I gave a tour of HQ to Val, showed her my particle accelerator, then we had dinner and talked about our recent fights and victories. I must say, it was pretty good."

"Oh joy..." Tammy said annoyed. "And so that was the last date and you'll never see each other again, right?"

"Actually, despite her violent nature previously, Valerie is nice gal," Jimmy admitted. "We have some similar interests with each other."

"Great!" Tommy grinned, "That means you and Valerie are gonna have a second date, right?"

Jimmy shook his head. "No, Valerie and I decided to be just friends."

"What?" Tommy asked surprised.

"What?" Darry and SpongeTron also asked in the same manner.

"YES!" Tammy cheered loudly, pumping a fist. She clears her throat and questions, "Uh, I mean...how come?"

"Well, despite the fact that Val and I got along great, I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment." Jimmy explained. "She was understanding about that, and I hope you four can understand that I can't date her or any other woman."

Tammy snickered at this when Darry asks frantically, "But why not?! She was the perfect girl for you! Why did you take away the chance to have the perfect girl where you can get married, have kids, and not end up a lonely man with a mechanical dog?"

As Jimmy listened, he sighs. "I'm sorry. Maybe it would've been better if I told you the truth sooner or later."

"Told us what?" SpongeTron asked curiously.

"There was a time where I did have a girlfriend." Jimmy began explaining.

"What?" SpongeTron was shocked by this.

"What?" Darry repeated surprised.

"What?" Tommy said thirdly.

"WHAT?!" Tammy asked, more shocked than the others were.

"She was considered my rival at Lindberg Elementary," Jimmy continued, "At first; we thought we hated each other until the realization that we were being competitive to overcome our true feelings. We began dating in high school and went to college together. After graduation, I realized I was truly in love with her and proposed."

"What?" Darry and Tommy asked again.

"WHAAAT?!" Tammy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"But if you were gonna marry, what happened between you two?" SpongeTron questioned.

"I did something." Jimmy said, now with a look of remorse. "Something regrettable. And because of that, I lost her forever. It made me realize that I can never date anyone else and end up hurting them the same way I hurt the only woman I ever truly loved. So you see? That's why I will never date anyone."

Tommy, Darry, SpongeTron, even Tammy quieted down. "Are you still in love with her?" Darry finally asked.

Jimmy sat there quietly until his watch beeped. "Oh sorry, I need to get back and finish working on some repairs to Goddard's system. Gotta blast." Jimmy speedily drove off, leaving the kids to ponder over what they just heard about Jimmy's love life.

"Well," Darry said, looking down. "I guess our dating service is shut down for good."

Tommy frowned replying, "I guess so."

"What are you guys so upset about?" Tammy asked positively. "Jimmy said so himself, he doesn't need our help. He'll be fine without anybody in his life, and whoever his old girlfriend is, she's probably happy too."

When SpongeTron was looking upset as well, he felt a pebble hit him on the head and he turned around to see where it was coming from. He walked into an alley and looked around to see what it was, but he was suddenly grabbed and held against the wall.

SpongeTron cried out, but had a hand cover his mouth. It was actually Java, who smiled at him. "Miss me, SpongeTron?"

"Java?" SpongeTron asked in surprise. "What are you doing here? After last night, everybody's out looking for you. You'll get caught."

"I know, Spongy-Poo." Java replied as she put him down. "But I had to see you again. I was thinking maybe we can try and steal the Ectoranium again."

SpongeTron looked surprised, but cleared his throat and answered, "Sorry, Java, but I can't steal. It is not in my programming like yours to steal from anyone, even if it is for the good of mankind."

"Mankind?" Java asked with a scoff. "Who cares about mankind? I just want it for myself!"

SpongeTron looked surprised, "So you WERE just using me to take it for yourself." he said, disappointment. "You tricked me!"

Java suddenly looked guilty and responded, "Yes, I did. I was afraid to tell you the truth. Can you ever forgive me, Spongy-Poo?"

SpongeTron pouted turning away from her until he spots her sad look. "Aw, I can't be mad at you forever, my sweetums."

"Oh, Spongy-Poo!" Java cried happily as she ran over and hugged him affectionately until police sirens were heard from afar. "Gotta go." She said as she stepped away from SpongeTron, activating her rocket boots. "See you next time, Spongy-Poo."

She flew away and escaped on top of the building. SpongeTron blows a kiss goodbye when two police droids find him in the alley. "Uh..." he sweated anxiously and pointed to the opposite direction. "She went that way!" The two police droids run in that direction while SpongeTron stands in the alley. SpongeTron sighs with a happy smile and says, "Love can overcome so many things."

**The End**

* * *

…But in this case we'll make an exception. I hope you enjoyed the story, and leave a review. And stick around for the epic four-part season finale, "Search for the Five Crystals".


	24. Search for the Five Crystals: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 12: Search for the Five Crystals**

**Plot:** _The Nicktoons are framed by thieves that look just like them and are quickly pursued by the Guys in White. Worse, their parents are kidnapped by the Syndicate, who demand they locate the Five Crystals that the original Nicktoons had hidden years ago and bring them in. Now the Nicktoons must find the crystals in three days to save their parents while the Cadets buy them some time from the Guys in White. But when journeying those worlds to search for these Crystals, they discover an old acquaintance from Jimmy's past._

**Part 1**

* * *

In a dark landscape, over a large hill that had a top security building in the middle of a deserted area, the building suddenly exploded with a loud boom as it engulfed into flames.

Afterwards, a child Jimmy Neutron ran away from the wreck, holding something in his hands while being followed by Danny Phantom, Tak, SpongeBob, and Timmy, who were all children as well. "Do you have them?" Danny asked Jimmy as he panted in exhaustion.

Jimmy opened up his hands to show five silver crystals each having its own color of red, blue, green, yellow, and orange inside. "It looks like they're safe and in one piece." Tak noticed as he stared at the five crystals.

"But I don't know how much more I can take." Jimmy pointed out. "I know these crystals are highly dangerous and if in the wrong hands, can bring destruction to each of our worlds. But we can't hide them all in one place and guard them forever."

"Then, there's only one way to do it," Danny said, taking the green crystal from his hands. "We can't hide all of them in one location, but we can hide them separately."

"You mean we each hide our own world's crystal somewhere in our own worlds." Timmy questioned.

"Yes," Danny nodded. "But only somewhere that we all know no one else would ever find it."

Tak took the orange crystal and said, "That's perfect. I know I'll hide my crystal in the place that is the most sacred to my village."

SpongeBob took the yellow crystal and excitedly pointed out, "And I'll hide mine in my most favorite place in the world."

Timmy took the red crystal and said, "I guess I'll hide my crystal in the place that is secret to anyone but a kid with a fairy."

"For my crystal, I'll hide it in one place where only those with a ghost portal can access through," Danny answered, flipping the crystal in his palm.

Jimmy stared at the blue crystal in his hand. He smiled lightly and said, "Well, that just leaves me. I know I'll hide my world's crystal in-"

_**"WAIT A DARN MINUTE!"**_ a southern voice suddenly called out.

* * *

In Nicktoons HQ, the Nicktoons and Nicktoon Cadets were sitting on the floor in front of Jimmy, who was sitting in a chair and was the one telling them the whole story of when he and his team found the five crystals.

Crash had been the one who interrupted, "Now why did y'all have to go and hide them crystals. If they were that powerful, why didn't y'all just keep 'em?"

"It was precisely for that reason, Crash." Jimmy explained, "They were that powerful. No one, not even us, can toy with them."

"Still, that story was pretty gnarly." Darry said with a smile. "What are the powers of those crystals anyway?"

"Well, each of the crystals contains a mystical power native to each of our worlds. For instance, the Amity Park Crystal can give the user ghost powers and the Dimmsdale Crystal gives the user fairy magic."

The kids all smile excitedly and laugh. "That's amazing."

"Iwannacrystal! Iwannacrystal!" Twitchy shouted rapidly.

"Their powers are indeed amazing," Jimmy admits, "But all too powerful. Each of the crystals' abilities is so intense that the longer the user holds the gem-" Then Jimmy's watched beeped and he pushed a button to see what the alarm was. "It's almost time for the party." he stands up and points to Junior, Twitchy, and Crash. "Your parents want you home to get dressed."

As Jimmy dashed off, the SquarePants kids were quite confused at what he meant. Junior finally asked his friends, "A party? What party?"

"Your parents' anniversary party, remember?" Tammy reminded. "It's tonight."

"Oh, I get it." Junior said with a smile until he asked, "What's an 'anmaversary'?"

As Crash slid on the floor toward the exit and Twitchy grabbed Junior's hand to follow, Darry turned to his friends, "Neutron's story was pretty cool. I'd like to have adventures like that."

"Yeah," Tommy nodded boredly, "So far, the missions we've been given are cleaning the lab, reading villain profiles, and catching the Box Ghost seven times."

Suddenly, the Box Ghost turns visible appear in front of the kids. "Hey, I have feelings you know!" but he yelps as he is once again sucked into the Thermos by Yuki.

"Even if you guys asked to go on more experienced missions, you know what Neutron and our parents would say," Yuki said as she put the Thermos in her bag and walked away with Kida. "'You're all too young.'"

Darry, Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron frown, knowing Yuki was right once the girls left the room. "So, anything you wanna do before we head to the party?" SpongeTron asked.

"I dunno. We can sit here and wait for our parents to arrive," Tammy suggests, "Talk about the recent adventures we went through..."

"Or we raid Neutron's lab to see what cool inventions he made today," Tommy adds in.

"Let's do it!" Darry, SpongeTron, and Tammy shouted as their faces brightened up.

* * *

Soon, the gang enters Jimmy's lab and scout for new inventions he recently built. But so far, they found devices they're too familiar with. "Let's see..." Tammy searches on a table for an interesting gadget. "Seen that...and that...that...seen that yesterday...Hey!" she finally found an object that sparked her interest. She takes out the invention, a small pen shaped like a rocket. "Never saw this one. What do you think this is?"

Tommy stares at the pen Tammy was holding and frowns. "A pen? Probably something useless."

"Well, I think it's cool and I'm gonna keep it for my fan-club to see." Tammy puts the pen in her pocket. "I'm sure Jimmy won't mind."

Darry looks through the drawers to find anything. When he opens his fifth drawer, he spots what appears to be a scrapbook. "What's this?" Darry wonders as he takes the scrapbook and opens it up to see what's inside.

"What'd you find?" Tommy asked as he peered up to see the scrapbook was full of old photos.

Darry and Tommy skim through the pages to see photos of a younger-looking Jimmy with his friends, his dog Goddard, and eventually photos of himself with the original Nicktoons. Darry kept turning the pages until something catches his eye: a photo of Jimmy in high school with a blonde girl sitting next to him. Darry was curious and flips the pages to see more photos of Jimmy and the mysterious blonde girl from high school to college. He flips the page again to see the girl in a bright white dress, a wedding dress. Once again, Darry turns the page to find...nothing. There were no pictures in the remaining pages of the scrapbook.

Darry goes back to the last page with the photo and takes out the picture of the blonde girl. Tommy stares at the photo and asks, "Hey, who's the super cute girl with Neutron?"

"WHAT?" Tammy asked in anger.

"She must be the girlfriend Jimmy mentioned after the Axiom incident," Darry guessed when Tammy swipes the photo from him.

Tammy examines the photo and scoffs. "You call that cute? She's too blonde and looks butt-ugly."

"No need to be jealous, Tams," Tommy chuckles as SpongeTron looks at the photo.

"Jealous? Who says that I'm JEALOUS!?" Tammy screamed at Darry and Tommy, silencing them.

SpongeTron takes the photo and looks at the girl. "Hmm...I don't know why, but she looks familiar..."

"Why?" Darry asked. "Have you met her?"

SpongeTron scratched his head and shrugs. "Just have this feeling that I've seen that girl before."

Tammy looked very annoyed until she hears her father's voice. "Kids? Where are you?"

"We got fifteen minutes to prepare and dress for the party tonight!" Danny's voice called out.

Tammy snatched the photo and stuck it in a random page of the scrapbook and threw it back where they found it. "Let's just leave Jimmy's past in the past and forgotten." then she grabs Tommy by his shirt and drags him to their dad.

"Hey, wait for me!" SpongeTron called up and followed.

Darry was about to leave, but froze, looking back at the drawer. He takes out the scrapbook and opens it, spotting a picture of Jimmy and the blonde together. He takes out the photo, puts it in his pocket, and leaves.

* * *

Later that night in Bikini Bottom, everyone gathered at a large gymnasium building that was decorated with a SpongeTron DJ playing music, a table set up with snacks and drinks, and all the guests were either dancing or socializing.

Patrick stared at the large wedding cake on the table and started reaching out for a small taste- until Twitchy sprung up in front of him and pulled out a huge chunk of it, stuffing it in his mouth. Crash was standing on the table, jumping up and down as Junior and Buster watch. But he stops the minute Yuki walks by with Kida, wearing extravagant dresses. He stops and sighs longingly as he smiles at Yuki. But upon seeing Buster and Junior staring at him, he coughs and grins sheepishly.

At one table, Jimmy, Timmy, and Tak were all talking as they laughed in enjoyment. Danny was getting a cup of punch from the bowl until Darry sprung up from under the ground with his ghost powers and snatched the cup from his dad before walking away while sipping it.

Soon, the music stopped and the SpongeTron DJ, 411, makes an announcement on the mike. "May I have your attention please? It's time to introduce the couple who was married on this day and is now celebrating their fifteen years together. Please welcome the mister and mistress, SpongeBob and Sandy SquarePants!"

The front doors open, revealing SpongeBob in a fancy tux, holding Sandy in an elegant dress. The guests cheer loudly, celebrating their fifteen years together. SpongeBob and Sandy both walk to the middle of the dance floor, and music begins to play as the happy couple begin dancing with SpongeBob twirling Sandy, and Sandy twirling SpongeBob in some instances. They danced as all the guests watch them in delight.

Darry smiles watching the married couple along with Tammy, Tommy, SpongeTron, the SquarePants kids, and the adults. Then SpongeTron 411 speaks into the microphone again, "Alright, everyone out there, it's time to join the lovely couple in a dance…for couples only."

SpongeTron held his hand out to Tammy as she squealed in delight and took it before the two head out to the dance floor. Junior then dragged a reluctant Buster to the dance floor, probably misinterpreting the rule of 'couples only'

Darry and Tommy were sitting at a table when Yuki and Kida visit. "'Cuse me, sir," Yuki asked Tommy, "May I have this dance?"

Tommy narrowed his eyebrows dully. "You're kidding, right?"

But Yuki just grabbed his arm and pulled him off his chair. "Don't be a baby. Come on!"

Darry stared as Yuki pulled Tommy to the dance floor, but then glanced at Kida, staring at him as she leaned on the table. "Aren't you gonna ask me to dance, Darry?" she asked dreamily.

Darry looks quite confused. "Well...uh..."

"Sure, I'd LOVE to dance with you!" Kida grinned and yanked Darry toward the dance floor.

On the dance floor, almost every couple was dancing: Darry and Kida, Tammy and SpongeTron, Tommy and Yuki, even the official couples such as Danny and Sam (who came home for the party) and Timmy and Tak who danced with their wives. Everyone was on the dance floor, but not all.

Danny twirls Sam around and bends down to Jimmy, who was the only one at a table. "Aren't you gonna dance?" he asked him.

"Oh, uh, no thanks." Jimmy responded nervously. "I'm just fine here."

Darry stopped dancing with Kida also when he spots Jimmy alone. He quickly grabs Junior and places him in front of Kida to replace him as he runs off. Junior cheers and starts doing whacky dances while Kida just glares and growls angrily.

Darry runs over to Jimmy's table and asks, "Hey Jimmy, are you sure you don't wanna dance with anyone? There's a pretty girl over there who probably wouldn't mind if you asked her for a dance."

Jimmy looked annoyed and asked, "Darry, I appreciate your concern, but I told you I'm fine." then he stood up. "I think I'm gonna go now."

"No, wait-" but Darry frowns in disappointment as he watches Jimmy leaving the gymnasium alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a secret lab facility at Guys in White HQ, stuff in the lab was being tested. Everything was quiet and still until one of the walls suddenly exploded. The usual duo, Agents K and O, were typing when they heard the explosion. They quickly take out ghost weapons and join a rally of GIW agents who point weapons at the intruder. "Freeze punk!" Agent K threatened until four shadow figures emerge from the explosion.

The Guys in White Agents use their weapons to try and blasts the intruders, but one of the figures, who looked like a small boy sped forward and knocked the agents' weapons down. The other figure, who looked like a little girl, shot out pink ribbons that tied them up by their hands and feet.

More agents pour in from the catwalk above and aim at the two figures until another hopped behind then. When they turn, the square figure grinned and exploded destroying the catwalk as the agents slip and fall.

Agent O was lying back against the ground, trembling as the tallest of the intruders stands over him with a large hammer. "Remember who we are, weaklings." he said in none other than Darry's voice. He held up his giant hammer and a smirk appeared on his face, revealing that he actually was Darry Phantom. "We're the Nicktoons!" he shouted before swinging his hammer at the helpless Guys in White agent.

* * *

The next morning at Fenton Works, Danny was in the kitchen making breakfast while Darry was sitting at the table, looking down about something. Yuki ran into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast off the table. "I'm going out with Kida and the others." she quickly said as she rushed toward the front door. "See ya later!"

Danny waved good bye when he noticed Darry's expression. "Is something wrong, Dar?"

"It's nothing, Dad." Darry said in a depressed tone.

"Come on, Darry." Danny said as he sat across from him at the table. "You've been like this since we got home from the party last night. You know you can talk to me about anything."

Darry looks up to his dad and sighs. "Well... it's about Jimmy. He's the only one of your team single and he seems depressed about that. You're married to Mom, SpongeBob's been married to Sandy for a long time now, and even Mr. Turner and Tak are married. But not Jimmy, and he's even had someone in his life before. I know..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the old photo of Jimmy with the blonde girl, and set it on the table.

Danny took the photo and looked at it. "Where'd you get this?"

"I found it in Neutron's lab," Darry answered, "So who is she?"

"Well, this is actually Jimmy's old love-interest." Danny explained. "She was once Jimmy's rival. The two competed and argued over everything, but anyone could tell they were actually in love with each other. Eventually, they managed to figure that out and started dating all the way up to college."

"Then what happened?" Darry asked curiously. "Did Jimmy really do something regrettable?"

"I'm sorry, Darry. But I can't say." Danny responded. "It's not my place to talk about what happened with Jimmy's love life."

"Oh, come on!" Darry complained, annoyed. "I know I promised Jimmy I wouldn't find another girlfriend for him, but I just don't get why he would ruin his chance to have a happy life that doesn't have anything to do with science."

Danny sighs and pushes the photo back to him. "If you wanna know what happened between those two, why don't you ask him yourself?"

Darry shoved the photo back into his pocket. "Probably wouldn't tell me even if I tried. You know how he gets about classified stuff." then he began to walk out the door. "Well, I'm off to meet Tammy, Tommy, and ST."

Once Darry was gone, Danny sighed and said to himself. "What that boy won't do to try and help everyone near him." then he stopped when he heard something on television that caught his attention.

"We interrupt this program to give you a special announcement." a news reporter on TV said. "Late last night, an assault at the HQ of the ghost hunters, Guys in White, occurred under the force of four attackers. Heavy damage was done and the attackers remain at large. The agents of this unit are trying to find the culprits as we speak, luckily security cam footage managed to get clear footage of the attackers. If you recognize this group, contact authorities immediately." The security footage is shown on the television making Danny's eyes widen in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darry was able to meet up with his friends outside the Nasty Burger. "Hey guys," Darry greeted.

"'Sup Dar, my man," SpongeTron said in slang, clicking his teeth.

"Don't say that," Tommy said annoyed and changed the subject, "That was some party, huh?"

"Yeah, SpongeBob and Sandy must really love each other, being together for 15 years," Tammy agreed.

"Yeah," Tommy added, "Plus they were great friends before they got married. They were Nicktoons who battled alongside each other and went on crazy and dangerous adventures."

"Of course," SpongeTron said blissfully, "The Nicktoons is one of the greatest heroes in our worlds, which we happen to be in."

Darry nods. "And who knows? If we all work hard to be as strong as our dads, we might be able to go to more dangerous and epic adventures."

Then Poof appears in a cloud of smoke. "Five Crystals!"

"Right, like finding the Five Crystals." Tommy smiles and raises a fist. "As long as we have our special talents and always remain together, we'll be an unstoppable team just like our dads. To our team!"

"To our team!" Tammy agrees once more putting her hand on Tommy's.

"To our team!" SpongeTron enthusiastically shouts as he places his hand on top of Tammy's.

Tammy notices her hand was now tied to some sort of energy cuffs which was connected to Tommy's wrist, along with Darry's and SpongeTron's. "What the?" Tommy wondered but finally notices a group of police droids surrounding them. A pair of droids move away when SpongeTron 911 comes in. "It looks like we finally caught you!" SpongeTron 911 shouts as he points at them. "You're all under arrest!" "SpongeTron, what are you doing?" Tammy asked, looking annoyed. "What have we told you about only arresting people who are obviously the bad guys?" Darry scolded. "Especially about arresting us?"

"Actually, I didn't make the call on this," SpongeTron 911 admitted. "I don't even know what you did wrong...or so I've heard."

"What are you talking about?" SpongeTron asked nervously.

Darry looks up and notices Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny marching toward them, all with stern looks on their faces. "Dad?" Darry, Tammy, and Tommy both question in surprise.

"Thank goodness you're all here," SpongeTron said with a smile of relief. "You can tell them to let us go."

"911, you can let them go…" Danny ordered, making the kids sigh in relief. "AFTER, we ask some questions." His last statement has made the kids confused, wondering what was going on.

* * *

In Fenton Works, the kids were under house-arrest and locked in Darry's bedroom. SpongeTron 911 was guarding the door as Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny was doing an interrogation. The kids were sitting on Darry's bed, still tied with the energy cuffs. "What the heck is going on?" Darry demanded to know. "Why are you locking us in here?"

"We know what happened." Danny told them sternly.

"And we're very surprised that you four would do such a thing." Timmy added in the same manner.

Tommy glared at his friends and said, "I told you they would figure out we smashed the matter transporter while we were playing with it."

"Wait, you what?" Jimmy questioned.

"Uh, nothing."

"Let's focus here, alright." Danny insisted and turned back to the kids. "Have you heard about the break in at Guys in White?"

"I did." SpongeTron replied. "I wonder who would do such a thing."

"Who cares?" Darry scoffed. "They're a bunch of lame ghost hunters. They couldn't catch ghosts if one walked right up to them."

"Care to explain this," Danny takes out a remote and turns on the television in the bedroom. He plays a security footage that came from the news feed.

"Hey, those guys look like us." SpongeTron noticed.

"But that isn't us." Darry insisted. "We never did that."

"Then what explanation do you have?" Jimmy asked. "Committing a crime like this is a serious offense. You'll have to face dire consequences."

"But we really didn't do anything!" Tammy cried out.

"Then where were you last night?" Timmy ordered

"We were at the party." Tommy answered. "You know that."

"You were with us, remember?" Tammy added. "There's no way we could have broken into their HQ."

"Who's to say you didn't sneak off to commit the crime?" Timmy kept insisting. "Or you could've left after the party and did it."

"Why on Earth would we assault the Guys in White?" Darry pleaded. "Why don't you believe us?"

The three men looked at each other. Finally, Jimmy said, "I believe you. I don't know what we saw, but we'll try to get to the bottom of this."

"Until then, you four stay here. SpongeTron 911 will be watching," Timmy instructed, "But just in case." Cosmo and Wanda poof out of nowhere and suddenly grab Poof away from Tommy and Tammy.

Jimmy opens the hatch behind SpongeTron, reaching for something. SpongeTron laughs. "Hey, that tickles." Jimmy pulls out a chip from his back.

"What are you doing?" Tommy wanted to know.

"We all agreed to use a little precaution." Danny answered as he places the Specter Deflector around Darry's waist and locks it with a key.

"Wait, you're blocking my ghost powers?" Darry realized.

"And taking away Tommy and Tammy's magic and taking out SpongeTron's weapon chip," Danny finished, twirling the key around his fingers.

"But why?" Tammy asked, "I thought you believed us."

"We need to make sure nothing like this occurs again." Jimmy explained. "So we're temporarily disabling your unique abilities until this whole matter is cleared up." Darry, the twins, and SpongeTron frown in disapproval. SpongeTron 911 opens the door for Danny, Timmy, and Jimmy to exit the bedroom. He slams it shut and stands guard.

* * *

In HQ, Jimmy was replaying the security footage with Danny and Timmy watching. "Do you really think they did it?" Timmy asked.

"I don't wanna believe it." Danny said. "I know Darry wouldn't do something like this. And it must be safe to say that neither would Tammy, Tommy, or SpongeTron."

"But we still don't have proof whether they did it or not." Jimmy pointed out. "They're just as guilty as the next suspect. If only we can find one shred of evidence, we can clear up this matter and help clear their names."

Jimmy rewinds the footage when something catches Danny's eye. "Wait a minute...play that again."

Jimmy glances at him and rewinds to the beginning of the clip. The footage shows the entrance to the Guys in White HQ which explosions, giving way to Darry leading Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron.

"If they broke into HQ, why didn't Darry use his powers to phase through the door," Danny wondered, "And he would have caught them by surprise if he turned invisible. Why didn't he do that?"

"And where's Poof?" Timmy asked as he looked at the screen. "He is the one who makes Tammy and Tommy's weapons. But he isn't anywhere there."

Jimmy thought this over and muttered to himself. "Look's like something is adding up after all."

Just then, the door opened up and Tak and SpongeBob rushed in. "SB and I got the message and we think we found an answer." Tak explained.

Tak points at numbers at the corner of the screen. "The time the video was taken was at 10:15 PM."

"The party started at 8:00 PM." SpongeBob added.

"We all arrived at that time." Tak explained. "And when the robbery started, we were all there along with the kids. That's when we all had cake."

"Until the party ended at 11:00 PM." SpongeBob added as well.

"So that means...they were with us during the time of the robbery," Danny realized, "Except Jimmy who left early, but our kids couldn't have done it."

"So how did they break in?" SpongeBob wondered, "It's not like they were at two places at once."

"Non-use of special abilities, bizarre choice of weaponry, conflicting times of place," Jimmy thought to himself. "I think Darry and others are telling the truth. They didn't do it; someone else did- in their names. But the question is...who?"

The five Nicktoons began to ponder this mystery. SpongeBob felt a tap behind him and turns to see Darry Fenton. "Oh, hey Darry."

"Hi," Darry greeted with his arms behind his back, "Were you able to find evidence to clear our names?"

"Well, sure," SpongeBob said, turning to the screen. He didn't notice the smirk on Darry's face as he raises a large hammer in the air. "But wait, I thought you and the others were grounded at-" SpongeBob fell on the ground flat on his face, now unconscious. The four other adults gasp in shock until Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron walked up behind them. The three attack Timmy, Jimmy, and Tak, knocking them to the ground unconscious.

Danny stood there in shock to see his unconscious teammates and was surrounded by the kids. He glared at Darry and noticed he was not wearing the Specter Deflector around his waist. "You're not Darry."

"So you figured it out," Darry said and raises his hammer. "But it doesn't matter now, Pops." With a WHAM, he knocks Danny unconscious with his hammer. "Cuz the boss wants all of you for something."

* * *

The kids are still stranded at Fenton Works, very bored with nothing to do. SpongeTron was on the bed, playing paddle ball that came from his hat, Darry was trying to take off the Deflector, Tommy was reading a comic book, and Tammy kept pacing in circles, which is hard to do since they're still cuffed.

"This is just great," Tommy ranted, "Here I am on a weekend stuck with you guys handcuffed together in this lousy room!"

"Hey!" Darry snapped offended, "This is MY room and what happened to your 'we're together as a team' speech."

"Okay people! Enough talk," SpongeTron 911 announced, "As captain of the Police Droids and ST Police Force, it's my duty to watch over you guys and make sure you don't escape."

"Dude, if we had a way of escaping, we would have done it three hours ago," Tommy retorted.

"And in case you've forgotten, we were stripped of all our abilities." Tammy pointed out. "Even if we escaped, we wouldn't get very far."

"Like I would fall for that," 911 scoffed, still skeptical, "I got my eyes on you and everywhere you plan on escaping." But suddenly, something crashed through the window and hit 911 in the head, knocking him down.

"Apparently, he didn't keep an eye on that," Tommy retorted.

Tammy walked over and looked at the strange device. "What is that thing?"

SpongeTron picked it up and stared at the square device with a small screen. "It's a holographic video message. It must be for us." He pushed a button and the device fell on the floor and a holographic image rose up from the screen.

The holographic image reveals to be Calamitous, Plankton, Crocker, and Traloc. "Why if it isn't the spawn of Danny Phantom along with his kiddie group." Calamitous greeted.

"The Syndicate?" Darry asked as 911 got up and held his head.

"I should arrest you for all the crimes you caused," 911 pointed out, "That includes assaulting a police officer and littering."

"Oh sorry," Plankton sarcastically said with a smirk. "We didn't call at a bad time, did we?"

"We're under house-arrest for breaking and entering." Darry pointed out. "And something tells me, you possibly have something to do with this."

"Maybe." Traloc responded. "But we've called for a special reason. We have a little favor to ask you."

"Us? Do a favor for you?" Tommy questioned skeptically. "Like that's ever gonna happen."

"Did we say 'ask'?" Calamitous said as he smirked. "We mean 'demand'. As in you will find the five legendary crystals for us."

"The five crystals?" SpongeTron repeated, "What are you planning to do with them?"

"The same thing we were planning years ago." Calamitous explained. "To use their powers to take over each of our worlds. Once you find those crystals and hand them to us, we'll be invincible."

"Like we'd ever help you!" Tammy growled, "Why would we find the crystals and help you in your dastardly plans?"

"Well then, I believe things would not go so well...for your fathers." Calamitous signaled to his right and the image shifted to a large cage containing Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, and Tak all still unconscious.

"Dad!" Tammy and Tommy both cried out.

"Dad!" Darry called out in horror. "Tak!"

"Jimmy!" SpongeTron shouted. "Creator!"

But the image suddenly shifted back to Calamitous. "Well, you get the idea. So if you children ever want to see your parents alive again, you better find those crystals."

Then Mr. Crocker appeared on screen and added, "And just to keep up the suspense, you only have three days."

The Syndicate laughed as the holographic screen fades and the device shuts off. Darry, Tommy, Tammy, SpongeTron, and 911 looked at each other concerned. "It looks like we have a hostage situation," 911 guesses.

"What do we do?" Tammy asked worriedly.

"What else can we do?" Darry asked in determination. "We're gonna go out there and find those crystals."

"Along with stopping the Syndicate, clearing our names, and rescuing our dads." Tommy added.

"Yeah! Operation: Crystal Search and Daddy rescue!" SpongeTron cheered with eyes gleaming, "And nobody's gonna stop us!"

But all of a sudden, a loud siren startled the kids. Darry ran to the window, unintentionally pulling Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron still cuffed together. He looks through the window to see white tanks, jets, and men in white battle suits and weapons surrounding the Fenton household.

One of the agents yelled through a bullhorn toward the bedroom window. "Darrel Fenton! Tamera and Thomas Turner! SpongeTron Unit-001! You are all under arrest! Exit the premises and surrender yourselves immediately!"

"What do we do?" Tammy asked, panicky.

"I'm not gonna let the Dorks in Bleach interfere with us in saving our dads," Darry said in ambition, raising his arms in the air. "I'm Going Ghost!" Rings of light begin to form around his waist, but unexpectedly faded. Confused, he looked at the Spector Deflector that was beeping rapidly. "Darn it! I forgot the Deflector is canceling my powers."

Outside, two agents shoot out something from their grenade launchers. It burst through the window, revealing to be smoke bombs. They sprayed smoke that began to fill the room. The three kids covered their mouths; luckily the two ST units weren't affected. Darry dragged his cuffed comrades to the door and kicks it open, letting the smoke exit outside.

"Where are we going?" Tommy coughed as Darry led them to his father's bedroom and into the center of the room.

"We gotta get out of here and go somewhere safe until we can come up with a plan." Darry explained as he turned on his watch and talked into it. "Hello? Hey, my friends and I are coming over. I'll explain later, meet us there in twenty minutes."

Darry hangs up his watch and announced to the room, "Five to the Op Center." A tube enters and entraps them, sucking them upward.

Eventually, they come out of the Fenton fridge inside the Op Center. "Now all we have to do is exit the Op center, escape the house, and meet up with the others."

But 911 protests, "Oh no. Your parents have authorized me to keep you under house-arrest."

"And are you gonna stop us?" Tommy glared until more weapons are pointed at them. The five realize that somehow the GIW entered the Op Center and surrounded them.

"Apparently, these guys are," Tammy noted.

"Nowhere to run now, children." Agent O says as he signals the others. "Initiate capture."

A pair of agents shoots nets in the air, but the kids quickly ducked. "Oh no you don't!" SpongeTron lifts his right arm which turns into a sort of gun. But once he's triggered it, a small squirt of water sprays at an agent's suit. His weapon was actually a water squirter. SpongeTron stares at his useless toy. "Oh right, Neutron deactivated my weapons."

"Just great!" Tommy ranted, "SpongeTron's weaponless, Darry's ghost-powerless, and we're just average kids with no fairy godparent or magical weapons. No way we can poof outta here!"

"No, there's one weapon we still have," Tammy said, fishing something from her pockets. "Aha!" Tammy takes out the rocket pen she found in the lab last night. She points at the agents with the pen, which does nothing.

"I told you that pen was useless." Tommy said with a glare.

"Aw come on!" Tammy shouted annoyed, "This is one of Jimmy's inventions. It has to do SOMETHING!"

More agents aimed and charged their weapons. SpongeTron backed away slightly, bumping into 911. He realizes something and asks, "Psst, 911. You have weapons right?"

"And why would I help you in your means of escape?" 911 asked suspiciously when SpongeTron grabs his arm and starts to tamper with it using wires from his finger.

"Jimmy may have taken my weapons, but he didn't take my hacking system!" SpongeTron smirked and turns 911's arm into a raygun. He holds the raygun still connected to 911 and starts blasting the agents.

"What are you doing?" SpongeTron 911 shouted as he shot at the agents uncontrollably. "That's a breach, do you hear me?! Breach!"

SpongeTron blasted the agents out of the way and blasts through the window. He dashes off with 911, dragging the three kids as they jump from the Op center.

SpongeTron landed on the roof on his feet, but the collapse of his cuffed teammates pulled him in. "Now to get..." but a spotlight hits them. They look to see a helicopter piloted by Agent K, targeting them.

"We have you surrounded!" Agent K called on the speaker, "You have no means of escape!"

"What do we do? What do we do?" Tommy said frantically as they back away from the approaching agents.

They cowered in fear until Tammy almost fell off the roof's ledge which could have pulled her friends in. She turns to see how high they were on top of the house. Then, her eyes widened as she looks at the pen. "Wait a sec, that's it!" Darry, Tommy, SpongeTron, and 911 turn to see Tammy crouching down, leaning toward the ledge.

"Tammy, what are you doing?" Darry asked in shock, seeing her.

"Using Neutron's tech!" Tammy shouted as she held out the pen. "Please work. I know Jimmy won't let us down. So don't let us down! DON'T LET US DOWN!" she pushes the top of the pen which began beeping. She smiles until a laser shot the pen out of her hand and fell.

Tommy frowned. "He let us down." The agents slowly come closer to the kids and robots.

Tammy gulped looking at the ground. "I hope I'm right!" she yelled jumping off the roof. Tommy screamed as the cuffs connected to Tammy pulled him in, along with Darry and SpongeTron. They fall off the roof about to crash into the ground.

The beeping pen fell first. It beeped and flashed rapidly when the pen grew ten times it size and grew wings. The four crashed into the thing and got up. Tommy was surprised to see what they're in. "A rocket?"

Tammy smiled, pumping her fists. "I knew it! I knew Jimmy wouldn't let us down."

"We'll thank him later," Darry said amazed as well. "Let's hope this thing can bring us where we need to go."

They hear another scream and turn to see 911 fall out of the sky and crash in the backseat of the rocket. He gets up, holding his head. They look up to see the GIW watching them from above. "We gotta make this quick." Tammy realized.

Tommy scoots in front of Tammy to reach the driver's seat. "Batteries to power!" he said putting on a headset flicking three switches.

"Turbines to speed!" SpongeTron called out, pushes a button, and the rocket's engines start.

Tammy scans the controls to make sure everything's set. "We have lift off in ten...nine...eight-"

"Tammy!" Tommy called out as they see the Guys in White approaching the rocket.

"One!" Darry shouts as he slams the large red button which activates the rocket and it soars into the air at top speed.

As the rocket flies away into the distance with the Nicktoons inside, Agent K talks on his radio, "The fugitives have escaped, continue search."

* * *

In Retroville outside Nicktoon HQ, the Guys in White are searching the area close by, assuming the Nicktoons would seek refuge there. Unknowingly, a figure wearing a hoodie that covered its face came from behind the building and snuck behind the Guys in White. The figure reaches into an alley where the Nicktoons and 911 are. "How is it?" Darry asked the figure.

The figure opened her hood, revealing to be Yuki. "Not good, Dar. They have the whole place surrounded."

"But the good thing is that with that belt disabling your ghost powers, Darry, their ghost hunting equipment can't track you down and find us." Tommy pointed out.

Darry nodded in agreement and asked again to Yuki, "Did you get anything?"

"They have a search warrant in HQ, so they have access to the lab," Yuki explained, digging into her pockets. "It was tricky to sneak into the lab and back, luckily I managed to salvage these." She takes the items from her pocket: the Jack-O-Nine Tails, Jimmy's Shrink Ray and Neutronic Airgum, and a fairy crown.

"I guess these will do." Tommy said, taking all the weapons.

"They have to." Darry added. "We'll need all the help we can get if we're gonna find those crystals."

"So you're really gonna find those crystals?" Yuki asked in amazement. "Do you even know where to start looking?"

"We actually know one location to where one of the Crystals are," Tammy informed.

"Wait, you do?" SpongeTron asked surprised.

"You were there, remember?"

"I was?"

"Plankton planted a virus in you and controlled you to find the Bikini Bottom Crystal," Tommy explained, "Where we found out the Crystal's in no other than the Krusty Krab!"

"That's great!" SpongeTron said with a smile. "That means we've practically already found one."

"Okay, so how are you gonna find the Crystals while on the Guys in White's most wanted list?" Yuki wondered when something square approached out of the shadows of the alley.

It was actually Junior, wearing a costume out of a cardboard with a mask that has a smiley face and a slot for eyes to see through. On the costume was a "1" painted on top. "Hey guys! Guess who I am!" Junior giggled and started to make beeping noises. "Beep boop! Beep boop! I am SpongeTron 1, here to help people and make them happy," he spoke in a monotone while making more robotic noises and movements.

But the real SpongeTron 1 frowned with an offended look. "What are you talking about? That doesn't look or sound anything like me."

However, Darry smiled and said, "But that does give me an idea." he turned to his sister. "Yuki, you need to get the rest of your team and try to keep the Guys in White off our trail."

Yuki stares at Junior's costume in realization. "You're kidding, right?"

"Come on, we need a distraction. We can't let them intervene with our mission. Our dad's life is at stake here."

Yuki thought about this and said, "You're right. Just promise that you and Dad will be alright." Darry smiled approvingly and hugs her sister. "You might need this too," Yuki added, giving him their father's Recaller. "Dad took all of your Recallers and you can't travel without it."

"Thanks Yuki. We won't let you down." Darry said as he put the device in his pocket. "SpongeTron 911, you stay here and make sure they stay safe."

SpongeTron 911 nodded and takes out the key. He holds up the key which deactivates the kids' energy cuffs. The three humans smile able to relax their wrists. 911 salutes, "I bid you a safe mission to rescue your parents and the Creator, sir!"

Darry, Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron salute as well. "Thank you, officer." Tammy replied. They go into their new rocket, and Darry activates his father's Recaller to create a portal that will take them to their first destination: Bikini Bottom. Yuki, Junior, and SpongeTron 911 wave goodbye as the rocket drove through.

* * *

Somewhere unknown and in one's point of view, eyes open up to see glowing metal bars and Jimmy, Timmy, Tak, and SpongeBob lying in place. Danny popped his eyes open. "What the?" He said surprised, "Where are we? And why does my head hurt?"

"Well, you were the last one knocked out after we got ambushed," Tak explained, leaning on the bars, "And I wouldn't touch the bars if I were you. They're ghost proof and Juju proof."

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof come out. "They're magic proof too," Wanda added as Cosmo touched the bars, zapping him.

"Ambushed?" Danny repeated, "By who?"

"By us!" a voice answered. Danny looked outside the cage to see Darry, Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron emerge from the darkness with evil grins on their faces.

"Darry?" Danny asked.

"No," Jimmy said seriously, "They're impostors, remember? They're responsible for attacking the Guys in White and framing the kids."

"You're all pretty smart." Darry said, but in a completely different voice. "Guess you all deserve to know the truth now." Darry's body suddenly splits apart like armor and he is revealed to be a large pink teddy bear.

The adults gasped as the same happens to Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron. "Toy Squad Elite Force Four...ASSEMBLE!" the teddy bear shouted.

"Shock!" the imposter SpongeTron announced, who was really a small white plush bunny. He explodes in midair, but reassembles himself immediately.

"Brat!" the imposter Tammy shouts as she changes into tall rag doll dressed in a ballerina outfit with combat boots and twirls around.

"Dynamo!" the toy truck, who posed as Tommy, yelled out who swoops in and out in fast speed.

"And...Boss Huggles!" the teddy bear proclaims, swinging his hammer. "We are the Toy Squad Elite Force Four!" then, they do a group pose, surprising the heroes.

Danny seemed dumbfounded and says "Wait...so we were ambushed by malfunctioning ToyBots?"

"I remember it being a lot more dangerous than it sounds." Timmy said dully.

"But why?" Jimmy demanded to know. "What is your mission?"

"Our orders come from our creators, the Syndicate." Boss Huggles explained. "We have to get your brats motivated somehow to find those five crystals."

"The crystals!" Shock shouted as he laughed excitedly. "The five crystals! The Syndicate wants them!"

But Brat cruelly kicks him and shouts, "Shut up!"

"Now they're off to get the crystals for the boss!" Dynamo said, "With all five of them, the Syndicate can take over your worlds!"

"They'll never get the crystals." Tak shouted. "They're hidden in places no one will ever find them."

"We'll just see about that," Boss Huggles said as a holographic image reveals SpongeTron, Darry, Tommy, and Tammy in a rocket.

"Afraid it's too late now," Brat informed, "But we'll make sure they do EXACTLY what the Syndicate ordered."

SpongeBob views the image and gasped to see where the rocket was heading to. "Dear Neptune, they're heading to the Krusty Krab!"

"That's right!" Boss Huggles responded, "We're soon four crystals away to our plans in success!"

"You can't!" Jimmy cried, "The reason we hid those crystals are because they're all too powerful. Despite their abilities, there can be consequences and dangerous effects if held long and were maxed out."

"Whoops, don't care." Brat simply said. "We'll make sure those Nicktoons find the crystals. In fact, they're already motivated enough as it is."

"Right." Boss Huggles agreed with a nod. "With the feds after them and their fathers' lives on the line, I don't think it'll be a problem."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Krusty Krab, Squidward was reading a magazine as usual, SpongeTrons 363 and 636 was working in the kitchen, and Buster was mopping the floors. Suddenly, Darry kicks down the door as Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron stand behind him. "Alright, everybody out!" Darry shouts throughout the restaurant. "We're on classified Nicktoon business and we want this place cleared out!"

But the customers just stare at him for a second and went right back to eating their meals. Tommy frowned dully at Darry. "Told ya it wouldn't work."

Buster stopped mopping and walked up to them. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Hey Buster." Tammy greeted. "We're looking for...something your dad hid in here."

Buster just stared at them oddly. "My dad isn't here."

"We know." Darry responded. "We don't wanna alarm you, but your dad's in trouble. We need to find a special crystal that he hid somewhere in here years ago."

"Do you have any idea where it could be?" SpongeTron asked.

Buster shrugs. "I dunno. I just started working here a month ago."

"Squidward, you worked here all your life," SpongeTron recalled, asking the cashier.

"Don't rub it in." Squidward deadpanned as he read his magazine.

"Then you must have some idea where SpongeBob hid the crystal." Tommy pointed out.

Squidward just scoffed and replied, "Do you really think I'd pay attention to whatever he brings in here? Please!"

Darry sighs and decides, "Then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way and search the place high and low."

But then, SpongeTron 363 pokes his head from the kitchen and asks, "Are you saying you're looking for something important the Creator hid in here?"

Tammy stares at them and asks, "Were you eavesdropping on us?"

SpongeTron 636 adds, "We think we know a way that can help you."

But SpongeTron points out, "But you were made at the same time as me. You guys can't possibly know where the crystal is."

"You're right, we don't." 363 admits.

"But," 636 continues. "You know the Creator best, 001. You must know where he would put anything that valuable to be kept hidden where no one can find it. You just gotta think like him."

"Hmm..." the four pondered at 636's advice.

"So if I were the Creator, where would I put such an important crystal?" SpongeTron thought out loud. Then his eyes widen and he shouts with a smile, "I got it!" he rushes into the kitchen as the others follow him.

"Are you sure about this place, SpongeTron?" Darry asked skeptically.

"Why would SpongeBob hide a crystal in here?" Tommy asked.

"Because, I figure the Creator would wanna keep the crystal somewhere close by. A place where he's always standing and can always keep tabs on it even when he is busy working." SpongeTron explained.

"Then, the place where SpongeBob would always work at..." Tammy realized.

"...Is the grill!" Tommy pointed out. He peeks underneath to see if the crystal was inside. He looks on top. "Well, I though it would be here." he said as the heatwave from the grill made him sweat. He wipes the sweat off his face which dropped on the floor and flowed underneath the grill. Suddenly, something glowed from underneath the grill.

Puzzled, the kids look underneath wondering what triggered the light. Tammy looked down to see where the light actually came from. "It is under the grill," Tammy realized, "But under the floorboards!"

Darry and Buster both work together to push the grill aside, and SpongeTron bends down and peels the floorboard off and reaches inside until he grabs something in his fist. He opens it up and reveals the small silver crystal with tinted yellow inside.

"That must be the crystal!" Tammy shouted in joy. "We found it!"

"Gnarly!" Darry shouts victoriously and reaches for the crystal. "Let me see it."

But SpongeTron holds it out of reach. "You shouldn't." he insisted. "This crystal is dangerous, remember? What if something happens as soon as you humans touch it?"

"So why are you holding it?" Tammy asked.

"I'm a robot," SpongeTron easily explained, "Being made of metal has made me immune to the effects of the Crystal."

"But come on!" Darry whined and pleaded. "I just wanna hold it and see what it does!"

SpongeTron just grabbed a Krabby Kiddie Meal box from SpongeTron 636 and placed the crystal inside. "We don't have time for that." SpongeTron pointed out. "We have to figure out where the rest of the crystals are." he handed the box to Darry and he and others walked out of the kitchen. "Let's go."

Once he's alone in the kitchen, Darry quietly opens the box and takes out the crystal and stares at it in his palm. "This doesn't look so dangerous."

"Dar, are you coming?" SpongeTron called from outside.

"I'm coming!" Darry called back and quickly hides the crystal in his pocket and leaves the kitchen.

Darry reunites with his friends outside the Krusty Krab as Tommy prepares the rocket. "You think Yuki and the Cadets were able to hold off the Guys in White?" Tommy wondered to his sister.

"I sure hope so." Tammy replied. "Maybe Yuki has something planned that's bound to work."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Retroville, Yuki had gathered her teammates, Crash, Kida, Junior, and Twitchy behind HQ where she briefed them on the assignment Darry gave them. "Now you see?" Yuki finished explaining. "Until Darry and the others find those crystals and rescue our dads, we have to buy them as much time as possible before the Guys in White find and arrest them. Any questions?"

Junior raises his hand, still wearing his robot costume. "Can I still be SpongeTron when we distract those mean guys in the white?"

"Uh...sure."

"IwannabeDarry!" Twitchy raised his hand up.

"No, I wanna be Darry!" Crash objected also raising his hand.

"YougottobeDarrythelasttime! Last time!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Why don't one of you be Tommy?" Kida suggested, "And the other be Darry."

"Great idea!" Crash smiled and pointed at Twitchy. "Y'all can be Tommy and I'll be Darry."

"No!No!" Twitchy yelled angrily. "Idon'twannabeTommy! IwannabeDarry!"

"Heck no! I should be Darry." Crash insisted. "He flies and fights bad guys. I fight bad guys and I sure have dreamt of flyin'. So I get to be Darry."

"Thatain'tfair!" Twitchy shouted. "YoubeTommyandI'llbeDarry!"

"You be Tommy!"

Finally, Yuki shouted, "Will you two shut up? Just figure it out among yourselves and get dressed in your disguises." Crash and Twitchy frowned turning their backs at each other.

"So I guess that leaves one of us to be Tammy," Kida guesses.

"Oh, I've already decided." Yuki explained. "You're gonna be Tammy."

"What?" Kida asked in surprise. "But what are you gonna do?"

"As leader, I have to monitor the situation. Besides, if I did anything, it would be too suspicious!" then Yuki clapped her hands. "Alright, let's get ready."

* * *

That is the end…of the first part. Will they be able to find the next crystal? And what will become of the Nicktoon Cadets? Please review what you think so far and stay tuned for the next part.


	25. Search for the Five Crystals: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 12: Search for the Five Crystals**

**Plot:** _The Nicktoons are framed by thieves that look just like them and are quickly pursued by the Guys in White. Worse, their parents are kidnapped by the Syndicate, who demand they locate the Five Crystals that the original Nicktoons had hidden years ago and bring them in. Now the Nicktoons must find the crystals in three days to save their parents while the Cadets buy them some time from the Guys in White. But when journeying those worlds to search for these Crystals, they discover an old acquaintance from Jimmy's past._

**Part 2**

* * *

Later that evening, at a diner in Amity Park, the Nicktoons were having dinner as they tried to figure out where the next crystal could be hidden. "So where do you think your dad hid this world's crystal?" Tommy asked Darry as they sat at a booth and ate their food.

"I dunno," Darry answered, "We've checked everywhere in Amity Park. Casper High, the Nasty Burger, Floody Waters, Axiom Labs. I was sure Dad would have hidden the crystal in any of those places."

"You're his son," Tammy reminded, "You have to know where he would put it."

"Remember, it has to be a place secretly hidden," added Tommy, "Somewhere he knows it can be kept safe and that he can keep an eye on."

Secretly, a faint yellow glow appeared from inside Darry's pocket. Darry suddenly wiped his forehead as he took in a breath. "I'm trying to figure it out. I'm probably just missing something here. We can check the lab back at my place."

Darry then began gulping down his drink while SpongeTron pointed out, "Maybe it's somewhere only he knows about. Somewhere, he can keep it safe and no one else can find it. Sound familiar, Dar?"

Once Darry drank everything last drop from his glass, he began labored breathing and answered, "The only place like that I know...is the...Ghost Zone. You don't think...

"That has to be it." Tammy pointed out until she noticed Darry's condition. "But Dar, are you...feeling alright?"

Darry quickly grabbed Tommy's drink and chugged it all down. "Of course...I am." he asked, heavily breathing and sweating. "I'm just a little...thirsty."

"You kinda look like Crash and Junior when they forget to put on that moisturizing stuff before they leave Bikini Bottom." SpongeTron pointed out.

"I'm...just tired from running around so much in one day." Darry said in a raspy voice as he grinned. "Well, don't we have a Ghost Zone to search?" he raises his hand. "Waiter! Fifteen ice waters to go!"

The waiter hands over a platter of glasses which Darry chugged down before leaving the restaurant. Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron stare at their friend while looking back at the glasses.

* * *

After going to Fenton Works, the kids take the Specter Speeder into the Ghost Zone through the portal and Tommy drives as they search for where the crystal might be. "Do you know how big this place is?" Tommy asked, looking annoyed. "The crystal can be anywhere."

"Well, Darry, where do you think your dad would hide it?" Tammy asked until she saw Darry sleeping in the back seat. Tammy groaned also annoyed by him and hops back in the front seat.

SpongeTron peeks from behind and suggests, "Why don't we use the Real World Item scanner to find out?" He taps on the button in the middle which shows a holographic map of the Ghost Zone.

After a while, a spot on the map blinks and the computer's voice says, "Real World item detected".

"You think that's it?" Tammy asked.

As Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron look at the readings detecting the Crystal, they gasp and look through the window towards their next destination. Darry yawns from his sleep, "Hey, did you find where Dad hid the next Crystal."

"Yeah, we did." Tommy said excitedly. "You're not gonna believe where it is."

Darry rubs his eyes and gets a clear view of their location. Outside, snow falls as the Speeder flies into a frozen wasteland. "This can't be..." Darry questioned in surprise. "Is the crystal really here in the Far Frozen?"

"That's what it said in the scanner," SpongeTron answered as the blinking dot in the holographic map beeps rapidly. "And it looks like we're close."

The snow creatures look up in the sky to see the Specter Speeder fly overhead and land just outside the village. As soon as Darry jumps out, the snow around his feet suddenly melts into a puddle, much to his confusion.

Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron come out of the vehicle and are suddenly approached by the leader of the Far Frozen: Frostbite. He smiles upon seeing Darry. "Child of the Great One!" Frostbite greeted. "You have returned to our frozen realm."

"Frostbite, we have a favor to ask," Darry began as he explains the story to him, following the yeti monsters into a cavern nearby.

* * *

After the Nicktoons explained everything, Frostbite summarizes, "So you're saying that the Great One and his comrades were kidnapped by this Syndicate and they blackmailed you to retrieve the rest of the ancient crystals that your father hid away years ago?"

"Not to mention the Guys in White are after us for something we didn't do," Tammy added.

"And we only have three days to find those crystals." SpongeTron added. "Well, two and a half days now. So can you please give us the Amity Park crystal?"

Frostbite thought about it and responded, "Many years ago when the Great One was Darry's age, he tasked me with keeping the crystal of his world safe. It has unimaginable powers, giving those who possess it powers of this world."

"So what you're saying is," Tommy began to realize. "The crystal has the power to give people ghost powers?"

"Hey, that means Darry can get his ghost powers again," Tammy also realizes, smiling at the teenager.

"I'm afraid you must reconsider," Frostbite cautioned, "Each world's crystal-"

"Is powerful, blah, blah, blah..." Tommy interrupted annoyingly, "...has a unique ability that comes from each world, blah, blah, blah...activated by touch...blah, blah, blah...yeah, we KNOW the story already."

"Ha ha ha!" Darry laughed excitedly as he jumped around. "Gnarly! Even with this thing stuck on me, I'm gonna get my powers back! So long to being grounded!" he turned to Frostbite, "Frostbite, where's that crystal? You gotta give it to us."

Frostbite sighed and walked over to the wall. He placed his hand on an electronic panel and the wall melted to reveal a secret compartment. He reached inside and pulled out a small box. He opened it to reveal a small silver crystal tinted with green. It was the Amity Park crystal.

"YEEES!" Darry cheered and grabs the Crystal from the box. "Two down, three to go. It's been a while since I've done this." As he holds the crystal, it glows green and spreads it green aura around him. He jumps into the air to change. "Going Ghost!" but the Specter Deflector around his waist beeped rapidly and the green glow faded. Darry falls on the icy ground with a hard thud.

Darry roughly gets up holding his head. "Huh? What happened?" he looks at the green crystal as the glow disappears and looks at the Deflector that continued beeping.

"You have the Specter Deflector on, remember?" SpongeTron pointed out. "It's supposed to disable ghost energy. I guess it even works when you get your powers from somewhere else."

Darry grabs ahold of the belt and tries to take it off. "Darn it! This stupid thing won't come off!"

"Mr. Fenton locked it away with a key, remember?" Tammy reminded, "But he and our dads are held captive and we're just average kids that no one understands with a useless robot."

"NO!" Darry bellowed out as he lied on the ground and pounded his fists and feet on the ground, like a child throwing a tantrum. "This stinks! I don't wanna be normal! I wanna be Darry Phantom and save the day like a real Nicktoon! This isn't fair!"

SpongeTron picks up the Amity Park crystal that fell on the ground. "Hey, my weapons system is offline and I'm NOT the one complaining." He takes out the Krusty Meal box to put the crystal inside. "Come on, we gotta head to Dimmsdale to find where the third crystal is at."

Tammy takes out the Recaller and activates another portal. She and Tommy hopped inside along with SpongeTron as Frostbite and his people waved goodbye. Darry slumped and walked inside as he began scratching the sides of his neck.

* * *

In Dimmsdale, somehow the Guys in White have found a way into the town and began searching for the kids using jetpacks and trackers. "Our dimensional readings indicate that they've entered this world," Agent K said to Agent O.

Agent O chuckled, "We got them right where we want them."

"Uh oh," a female voice spoke out. The two agents turn and find one of their targets, or what seems to be their target.

It was Kida, dressed up as Tammy with cracked glasses and holding a purple balloon with a crown and face scribbled on and plastic wings strapped at the back.

"Oh, I'm so smart." Kida said with her back turned as she pretended to be Tammy, but to the trained eye, rather unconvincingly, "And I love Jimmy Neutron because he's so smart...and boring."

"It's the Turner girl." Agent O pointed out as he and his partner hold their weapons out. "Let's bring her in."

Kida screamed and quickly ran off holding the "Poof" balloon. Agent O grabs a weapon until- "Wait! There's one!" Agent K pointed another direction to a small cardboard robot.

"Boop, boop, danger, danger," the robot said as he walked around at a slow pace. But it was actually Junior in his poorly made SpongeTron costume. "Boop, boop, I am SpongeTron number 1. Boop, boop, danger, danger."

"You go after him," Agent O ordering K, "I'll capture the girl." The two split up and a chase gives away as Kida and Junior run around to distract them.

Yuki was watching from behind the corner. "What do you know? It actually works," she said surprised. "Now to distract the rest of the GIW." she turns around and yelps to see Crash, dressed up as Darry Phantom with the white suit, wig, and visor.

"Crash, you're Darry?" Yuki asked startled to see her friend dressed like her brother. "I guess that means Twitchy is-" she turns around even more started to see Twitchy, not as Tommy, but in the same costume as Crash's. "Darry..."

"What the?" Crash shouted in shock as he angrily marched over to his brother. "I thought I told you that I was gonna be Darry!"

"Nuh uh!" Twitchy said as he began to guzzle down a can of soda. "I'mbein'Darry! I'mthebest!"

"No, I'm the best!"

"I'mthebest!"

"I AM!"

"IAM!"

Yuki smacked her head in frustration as Twitchy and Crash are at ends. Yuki bops their heads together and asks agitatedly, "Don't you think it'll be a little suspicious when the Guys in White see two Darrys?"

"Look over there!" a voice hollered. The three Cadets look up to see more Guys in White on the rooftop. An agent pointed out, "The ghost kid used his powers to duplicate himself in two!"

"Bring them both in to ensure capture." the other agent ordered as they aimed their weapons at the Cadets. The agents fire the ecto-weapons at what they thought was the ghost boy.

Twitchy speeds away from the blast while Crash picks up Yuki and jumps out of the way of the blast. Crash puts Yuki down when it's safe and points at Twitchy, "Ha! Told y'all I make a better Darry!"

Twitchy zooms over to him and points at Yuki as he retorts, "LeastIdon'thaveacrushonmysister!"

Crash gasped in shock as he furiously shouts, "You take that back!"

"Nuh uh!" Twitchy sticks his tongue out. Their fight was cut short when more ecto-beams fired at them. The brothers scream and ran away.

Yuki watches afar as her Cadets draw the attention of the GIW agents. SpongeTron 911 walks in and reports, "I got a call from 001. They found the Bikini Bottom and Amity Park Crystals. Mission so far is successful."

She smiles and says, "That's great! I just knew they could do it." Yuki then adds, "You'll be happy to know that everything here is going smooth as well."

"Good," 911 nodded approvingly, "I also got a reading to their actual location. They're in Fairy World."

"Really?" Yuki asked in surprise. "That means they're not too far from here. Is that where the next crystal really is?"

"Yep. I'm even picking up strange readings from there. According to its location, the Dimmsdale Crystal should be at-"

* * *

"The top of the Big Wand?!" Tommy and Tammy both shouted as Jorgen lead the Nicktoons to the crystal's location in Fairy World.

"Yes," Jorgen replied as he continued explaining to them. "Turner wanted to hide his world's crystal here because no one on Earth would ever be able to come here and find it. I told him that this wasn't a place to hide his junk, but he kept insisting. Finally, I said yes and he decided to hide it in a secluded location: On top of Fairy World's source of magic."

"So how are we supposed to go to the top of the Wand and get the Crystal?" Tommy asked.

"Without Poof, Darry's flight, and SpongeTron's jetboots, it's almost impossible to get up there," Tammy realized.

"Okay, now I'm getting all depressed for not having any weapons," SpongeTron slouched.

"There has to be a way." Darry insisted. "Right?"

"That's right." Jorgen answered with a smile. "For those who don't have magic, you would have to go...the long way."

He pointed to the bottom of the Big Wand where there were metal stairs going to the top of a ramp that led to another set of stairs that led to another ramp connected to a flight of stairs, and it continued on until it reached the large star on top.

The four were agape at this, but Jorgen just laughed, "Ha, ha, ha! Fools!" but then he coughed in his fist and said, "I mean, good luck." but as he walked away, he continued laughing.

Eventually, the gang walked up the flight of stairs. Tommy, Tammy, Darry panted heavily crawling up the steps. It was easy for SpongeTron since robots don't get tired or get sweaty. The three kids collapsed on the ramp. "Are we... there yet?" Tammy asked breathlessly.

"Actually, we're halfway across," SpongeTron retorts pointing down. Tommy, Tammy, and Darry look down and groan to see they've only reached a quarter of the flight of stairs.

"We'll never make it up there in two days of our deadline!" Tommy said. "And now I'm complaining that Poof's not with us."

"Come on, bro, Dad may have Cosmo and Wanda, SpongeBob had absorbency, Tak with his Juju magic, and Mr. Fenton's ghost powers, but there's another thing they had with them as a team," Tammy reminded and taps her head, "Jimmy's brains."

"So you're saying we have to use our brains?" SpongeTron guessed, "How are we gonna do that?"

The four began thinking of a plan to reach the Crystal faster. Tommy's eyes widen and smiles, "I've got it! Yuki gave us the Jack-O-Nine Tails, right?"

"Yeah, so what?" Darry asked skeptically. "You do know that there are no ghosts here, right?" he bows his head. "And I really mean that."

Tommy grabs the Jack-O-Nine Tails from his pocket. He aims and shoots as electric wires with Jack Fenton's image emerge and wrap around the end of the Big Wand. He digs into his own pocket to grab the fairy crown and wraps the end of the wire tightly around the crown. He yanks the cord as it retracts away and reaches the star.

"What was that?" Darry questioned.

"An electromagnetic coil," Tommy answered, "Using the metal crown wrapped around the electric cord of the gadget which connects to the power source of the Big Wand. With it, the electromagnet should pick up anything electronic or metal up there."

"All right!" Tammy cheered as she jumped up. "Good thinking, Tommy!"

"How do you know that?" Darry asked.

"Neutron did that little trick when he swapped places with Dad and saved Fairy World," Tommy explained. His two friends and sister stare at him. "What? Sometimes I listen to his stories."

"So, if that's an electromagnet," SpongeTron pondered, "What will it bond to?" The crown dangling down with the Jack-O-Nine Tails attached to it along with the Big Wand began to glow yellow and sends magnetic waves below. The waves hit SpongeTron and yelped as the metal robot unwillingly flies up toward the Big Wand and becomes attached to the electromagnet. SpongeTron is dangling from the Big Wand bonded with the electromagnet coil. He crosses his arms annoyed, "Ha, ha, very funny."

He looks up and gasped to see another silver crystal like the others on top of the star but tinted with red. "ST, get the Crystal!" Darry called out from below.

"Uh, okay." SpongeTron replied as he tries to reach for the crystal, but being magnetized to the wand prevented him from moving closer. But then he closes his eyes and begins to extend his arms forward, allowing him to grab the Dimmsdale Crystal. "I got it!" he excitedly called to his friends.

"Yes!" Darry, Tommy, and Tammy high fived.

"Uh…guys?" SpongeTron called out, "It's great we got another crystal, but here's a question…HOW DO I GET OUTTA HERE!?" he screamed frantically, flailing his arms around to get out of the electromagnet's bond.

Darry sighed and said, "I guess with no ghost powers, I have to walk up there and pull him down." He leans toward the antenna to climb up and grab SpongeTron. But once he touches the metal bars, his hand glowed yellow and the metal bar starts freezing in solid ice. "What?" he pulled his hand out in surprise. Darry stares as the ice crawls up toward the Big Wand encasing it in ice. The ice spreads over the electromagnetic coil seeming to freeze its circuits. The magnetic waves faded, freeing SpongeTron, but he falls from the Big Wand.

SpongeTron screams as he plummets all the way to the ground. "Rocket boots, rocket boots!" he pleads as he falls, but nothing happens. "Oh right...NO FAIR!"

Tommy and Tammy raise their arms up to catch SpongeTron once he reaches the ground, but the robot actually passes through them and misses the stairs. The three cling at a loud thump and lean towards the side of the railing to see SpongeTron on the ground...with Jorgen breaking his fall.

Jorgen lays face down and pokes his head up dizzily with the robot on top of him. "I guess you have the last laugh." Then, he collapses again.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Retroville, Jimmy's robot dog, Goddard was walking around the trash cans, sniffing around. He sticks his head inside and reaches inside to pull an aluminum can with his mouth and eat it. He then hops inside the dumpster next to it to see what else he can find. But then he hears someone come out of the alley and pokes his head out to see the Toybots come out.

"It would seem that the four Nicktoons have found the Dimmsdale Crystal." Boss Huggles informed his comrades.

"What a waste." Dynamo complained. "We worked hard to frame them and make their job harder and they're finding the crystals like it's nothing."

"They only have two crystals to go." Brat pointed out. "It won't be long until they have all of them."

But then, Boss Huggles smirks with an idea. "Although...the Syndicate didn't say, we couldn't give them a little run for their money while they're finding the crystals."

"Runfortheirmoney!" Shock shouted rapidly as he jumped around. "We're gonna play with them?"

"That's right." Boss Huggles said. "I think I know just where it is they're going next."

The Toybots glow brightly and they suddenly turn into their Nicktoon disguises, much to Goddard's surprise. The imposters leave and Goddard jumps out of the dumpster and whirs before running away with this knowledge at hand.

* * *

Where do we go next, I wonder? Please review what you think so far and stay tuned for Part 3.


	26. Search for the Five Crystals: Part 3

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 12: Search for the Five Crystals**

**Plot:** _The Nicktoons are framed by thieves that look just like them and are quickly pursued by the Guys in White. Worse, their parents are kidnapped by the Syndicate, who demand they locate the Five Crystals that the original Nicktoons had hidden years ago and bring them in. Now the Nicktoons must find the crystals in three days to save their parents while the Cadets buy them some time from the Guys in White. But when journeying those worlds to search for these Crystals, they discover an old acquaintance from Jimmy's past._

**Part 3**

* * *

Back in the Nicktoons' rocket, the four were laying around in the rocket trying to think of their next move. "Okay, we got the crystal from Bikini Bottom, the one from Amity Park, the other from Dimmsdale…" SpongeTron summarizes.

"Now all we need is the Pupununu Crystal and Retroville Crystal that Tak and Jimmy hid," Tommy added as he drove.

"And we have a day to get them back," Tammy also added and turns, noticing Darry was scratching the back of his hands and sides of his neck. "Uh, Dar? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course." Darry answered as he continued scratching. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you've been acting weird lately since we started our search for the crystals," Tammy recalls, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be!?" Darry snapped, "We're two crystals away with one day left to rescue our dads."

"But if we give the crystals to the Syndicate, our worlds will be at risk," SpongeTron retorts, "How can we prevent them from using the crystals while saving my creator and your parents?"

"We're just gonna have to think of plan while we're at it," Darry said, still scratching the sides of his neck, "During our next destination…the Pupununu Village." He and his friends did not notice the place where Darry was scratching his neck, had scales.

* * *

Eventually, they made it to Tak's dimension. The kids searched in a forest where SpongeTron uses karate chops to cut their way out of the forest. "According to the map Jibolba made us…" Tammy said, reading the map, "We should be close to the Pupununu Crystal."

Darry began labored breathing again as his forehead sweats like last time. "And where...is that...exactly?"

Tammy looks at the map and stops. "Right there," she points a small cavern in front of them.

Soon, the four head inside the cavern and find what they're looking for at the end. It was a silver crystal tinted with orange held in the mouth of a Woodie statue. "There it is!" SpongeTron pointed eagerly, but Tommy stops him from moving.

"Hold on a sec, don't you think this is TOO easy?" Tommy asked suspiciously.

"Too easy?" Darry questioned, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "Come on, this is Tak we're talking about. He would never do anything that would harm anyone." he began walking forward. "Let's just grab it and go." He grabs the orange crystal from the statue's mouth. Darry smiles and flips the crystal, catching it in his hand. He was about to head back when the earth trembled beneath their feet. Suddenly, a large hand emerges from the ground and grabs his leg.

Darry screamed when a Woodie emerges from the ground grabbing his ankle. Four more come out of the ground surrounding Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron. "Tak must have jinxed the place so no one would take the crystal away," Tammy figured out.

"I KNEW it was too easy," Tommy groaned.

Soon, the Woodies formed and towered over the three Nicktoons. But SpongeTron wasn't ready to give up. "Hi-ya!" SpongeTron cried jumping into the air to kick a Woodie in the face. He landed a direct hit to the Woodie's face, but it quickly shook it off and resumed attacking everyone.

"There's only one way to stop them," Tammy said, taking out Jimmy's shrink ray, "Cutting them down to size!" A Woodie slammed its hand toward her, but Tammy flipped backwards to avoid the attack and fired the shrink ray at the creature.

The Woodie shrunk down to the size of an ant. Tommy picks up the small thing, smirking as he flicks it aside.

Darry was on the dirt tugging his leg away from the Woodie. "Dar, the Crystal!" SpongeTron called out.

Darry looked back at SpongeTron and realizes he still has the Pupununu Crystal. The Woodie watches as Darry throws the Crystal in the air. SpongeTron extends his arm and grabs the orange jewel. "I've got it!" he grinned. But the robot frowned when the large Woodie lets go of Darry's leg and goes after SpongeTron.

"It's after the Crystal," Tommy realizes as Tammy shrunk three of the remaining Woodies.

"SpongeTron, RUN!" Darry yelled out. SpongeTron screamed and ran off as the Woodie chases after him.

"Zap him, Tams!" Tommy yelled at his sister.

"I'm trying!" Tammy said frantically to save their friend. She turns the knobs on the shrink ray and points. "Ha!" she yelled and zaps the Woodie with the shrink ray. But instead of shrinking it, the Woodie grew five times its size. He bellowed with a loud roar.

"I thought that was a shrink ray!" Tommy screamed as he ran away.

Tammy giggled nervously. "Oopise" She drops the ray and screams running from the Woodie along with SpongeTron and Tammy. The three run outside the cavern and into the woods, but the Woodie bursts out of the cave. The twins ran for their lives until SpongeTron tripped and fell, dropping the Crystal. He gets up and gasps as the Woodie caught up with him and reaches a hand to grab SpongeTron.

Before the Woodie could get him, a large rock hit him behind the head. He turns to see Darry threw it at him. "Hey ugly and gruesome! Pick on someone your own size!" Darry shouted angrily and throws another rock at him.

The rocks did not hurt the Woodie, but angered him. He grabs Darry in his hand, growling and throws him away. "Darry!" Tommy and Tammy screamed as Darry is cast aside and falls into a small pond.

"Oh no," SpongeTron gasped until the Woodie held him upside-down and shook him repeatedly to get the crystal back.

Darry resurfaces from the pond and spits out water. "That was strangely refreshing," he said to himself and gasps. He gets to his feet standing on top of the pond, watching as the Woodie was able to retrieve the Pupununu Crystal and drops SpongeTron in front of the twins. With the crystal in his hands, the Woodie growls and raises a fist to finish off the intruder.

Darry watches horrified as Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron shivered in fear. "NO!" Darry screamed when the Crystal in his pocket began to glow yellow. His eyes turn bright yellow and a yellow aura spread towards him. Suddenly, a huge tidal wave emerges from the lake behind the teen.

The Woodie turns shocked to see the tidal wave rushing in toward them and the three Nicktoons. The huge wave washes the Woodie away along with the forest, Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron, and everything else in its path.

Darry still stands in the pond as the yellow aura glows around and his eyes glow completely yellow. But Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron were still washing away in the rush of water. "Help!" Tammy and Tommy shout.

Hearing their screams, Darry blinks his eyes as they revert to his original green eyes. He groans holding his head and collapses. Immediately, the wave subsides with Tommy and Tammy completely drenched.

SpongeTron tapped the sides of his head to take out the water inside his body. He turns and finds the large Woodie all in pieces, damaged from the previous tidal wave. He sees the orange crystal in his hand. "I'll take that," SpongeTron said calmly and easily takes the jewel away to put it back in his kiddie box.

With the Pupununu crystal retrieve, SpongeTron, Tommy, and Tammy walk toward their older friend. "I dunno what you did but great job, Dar!" Tommy smiled.

"Yeah," Tammy agreed, "It was thanks to you we were able to get-" but everyone gasped in horror.

Lying in front of them, was a humanoid fish creature with purple scales, sharp fangs, fins for ears, and webbed hands and feet. What the two kids and robot noticed was that the fish monster was wearing Darry's clothes.

"D-Darry?" Tammy asked, a bit frightened by his appearance. "Is that you?"

Darry did not respond, gasping for oxygen from his newly formed gills. SpongeTron ran toward his friend and carries him by the arms. "We gotta get him outta here and toward water fast!"

"Right," Tommy said, grabbing him by the legs. Tammy takes out the pen as it transforms back into a rocket. They throw Darry inside and ride back into Retroville.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Amity Park, Kida was panting heavily in exhaustion as she and Yuki hid in the backyard behind Fenton Works. "When… are we… gonna stop… doing this?" Kida asked tired out as her glasses slip away.

"Well, Darry and the others haven't arrived yet, so we have to continue until they have all five crystals," Yuki informed her.

Kida groaned having enough of this. "But I hate wearing this stuff!" Kida yelled in frustration. "I feel like a nerd. What would happen if Darry and Tommy saw me like this?"

Yuki rolled her eyes and asked, "Where's Junior? He was supposed to be here five minutes ago."

* * *

But elsewhere, Junior was cornered by Agent K, who stood in front of the fake robot while Junior still played around. "I'm helping!" Junior said as he waved his arms. "I'm helping Darry and his friends because I'm SpongeTron and I help people."

Agent K chuckled and grabs Junior by the head. "We've got you now." But Junior drops on the floor. Agent K gasps to see he was holding a cardboard mask and looks at Junior now exposed.

"Hey!" Junior shouted with a frown. "I worked really hard to make that!" Agent K growls crushing the cardboard in his fist. Junior backed away as Agent K moves in. "You're in a lot of trouble…"

* * *

Back in Fenton Works, Yuki and Kida were waiting for their three friends to arrive. "What's taking them so long?" Yuki wondered, pacing in circles.

Suddenly, something zooms past them in the air. As the wind dies past them, they turn to see Crash riding his hoverboard. "Y'all see?" he shouts to them. "Darry Phantom can fly! I can fly too! SEE?!"

"There you are!" Yuki said, "Where have you been? Where's Twitchy and Junior?"

But suddenly, they hear a scream that sounded familiar to them, "AAAAH!" While Crash was high up on his hoverboard, he places a hand over the top of his eyes and glances down to see Agent K carrying Junior, who has handcuffs on his wrists.

Crash gasped. "Junior's been captured!" he called to the two girls.

Yuki and Kida gasp in shock. "Come on!" Yuki told Kida as they both run under a loose board in the fence.

"This looks like a job for Darry Phantom!" Crash shouts heroically as he pushes a button on his hoverboard with his foot and zooms toward the ground.

* * *

Agent K was about to toss Junior into the back of a white van until a fast blur suddenly zoomed past him and snatched Junior right from out of his grasp. "You!" Agent K takes out a weapon, seeing Junior held by Twitchy.

"Ifyoumesswithmylittlebro,thenyoumesswithme!" Twitchy pointed out, holding Junior.

"What?" Agent K asked confused on what he just said.

"He means if you mess with the bull..." Agent K turns to see Crash charge at him with his hoverboard. Crash presses a button with his foot to activate the board's thrusters. He jumps off of the hoverboard as it crashes into Agent K. "...Y'all get the horns," Crash finished proudly and hi-fived Twitchy. "I'm still a better Darry," Crash murmured, making the squirrel glare.

Yuki and Kida arrive to see the three brothers together safely. "Thank goodness you're alright, Junior." Yuki said in relief. Kida then uses her staff to make the cuffs around Junior's wrists disappear.

Junior rubs his wrists, saying, "I don't think I wanna be SpongeTron anymore."

"Well, with Junior being exposed, I think it's easy to assume our cover is blown." Yuki analyzed. "We have to think of something else."

Then, loads of weapons aim at her, Kida, Junior, Twitchy, Crash, and Junior. It came from the Guys in White, who surrounded them. "Children, you're in A LOT of trouble," Agent O announced, gesturing his fellow agents to engage.

"And I've got nothing," Yuki dully said as the agents advanced closer and closer. The Cadets hold each other as they corner them. "Please make it, Dar…" Yuki whispered before the agents capture them.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Nicktoons HQ, a pair of yellow eyes open and from one's P.O.V., realizing that he's in a large tank full of water. Inside the tank was the fish creature known as Darry, who fully awakens to notice he is in the tank of water, wearing only his swim trunks and the Specter Deflector, and can easily breathe. "What am I doing in here?" he asked, noticing he could talk as well.

"Darry!" Tammy shouts happily as she walks into view. "You're finally awake!"

"Tammy?" Darry asked placing his hands on the glass. "What happened? Why am I in here?"

"So it really is you." Tommy said as he and SpongeTron stare at Darry. "I thought you were eaten some strange sea monster that took over your body."

Hearing him, Darry looks to see webbings on both of his fingers and toes, and scales all over his body. He gasped and examines his appearance to finally realize what he has become. He screams in horror. "What's happening to me?!" Darry shouted distraught, looking at his hands. "Why am I like this?"

"We were about to ask the same thing," Tommy told.

"Although..." SpongeTron began explaining. "After you passed out and we brought you here, Tommy and I were the ones who changed you into your swimsuit. And I found this in the pocket of your pants." he held out the Bikini Bottom Crystal.

Darry looks at the Crystal and the stern look on SpongeTron's face. He chuckles nervously, "Gee, where did that come from? How did it get there?"

"Darrel Scott Fenton, you deliberately disobeyed me and took the Crystal for yourself," SpongeTron said strictly, "And it's because you held it the longest and maxed out its powers, you look like that!"

"But Dad!" Darry whined until he realized his mistake, "I...I mean, but SpongeTron! How was I supposed to know it would do that?"

"We didn't know until we read the files from HQ about the five crystals," Tammy explained, taking out some paperwork, "According to this, each crystal has an ability native to each world and is all-powerful. However, if the crystal is maxed out, the user will produce strange effects from the crystal's power."

"That must be what Neutron and Frostbite tried to warned us about," Darry figured when several flakes sink into the water next to him. He looks up to see Tommy on a ladder next to the large tank, putting out fish flakes for him to eat. "I've always wanted a pet," Tommy chuckled.

Darry glared angrily at Tommy, but sticks out his tongue to eat the flakes. As he chews, he asks, "I know I said I didn't wanna be normal, but not like this. Is there anyway to change me back?"

"Well, I assumed if I took the Bikini Bottom crystal from your grasp, you'd be human again," SpongeTron said, holding out the crystal, "But it looks like it didn't work."

"So...I'm STUCK like this?" Darry asked shocked, "...FOREVER!?" Then Darry started yelling and screeching as he banged his fists and feet on the glass, throwing another tantrum.

Tammy and Tommy do their best to ignore it as Tommy says, "I hate to agree, but I don't really want him like that either. He can't help us find the last crystal if he's stuck in there."

"Not unless we use Jimmy's Moisture Spray," Tammy said, holding out the spray, "It works on sea creatures and fish who need to be moist to strive on dry land and since Dar's a fish, it won't be a problem."

"And how are we gonna find the last crystal if people stare at him funny?" Tommy asked, "I mean, look at him! He's a freak!"

"I think I'll manage that," Tammy said confidently, "But first, we have to find the crystal's location."

"How are we gonna do that?" SpongeTron asked when hearing mechanical barking nearby.

The three of them turn and Darry looks through the glass to find Goddard appear and run towards them. "Goddard!" Tommy smiled, petting the mechanical dog. "Haven't seen ya in a while, where have you been, boy?"

Darry tries to see what's going and asks, "Goddard? What's he doing here? Doesn't he know what's going on?"

"Arf! Arf!" Goddard barked and lifts his screen to show a recent footage of what he's seen. The kids view the image to see the ToyBots.

"Hey, aren't they those ToyBots the Nicktoons faced a long time ago?" Tommy recognized.

"Why are you showing us this?" Tammy asked. Goddard answered as the video play, showing the ToyBots transforming in their exact doubles making them gasp in shock and realization.

"They look like us." SpongeTron pointed out.

"If that's true, then would that mean..." Tommy began to realize.

The video rewinds to play the ToyBots who transformed into Tommy say, "We worked hard to frame them, kidnap their fathers, and make their job harder for them, and they're finding the crystals like it's nothing."

Tammy, Tommy, SpongeTron, and Darry all gasp when they hear this. Goddard closes his video screen and barks something to them. SpongeTron hears this and responds, "Thanks Goddard. It all makes sense now."

In the tank, Darry lets all this sink in as he says, "So those things have been behind this all along and they're the reason all this has been happening to us?" Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron all cover their ears and turn away, preparing for Darry to have another tantrum. But to their surprise, Darry didn't do anything.

"Dar? Are you alright?" Tammy asked.

"No, I'm not alright," Darry said sullenly, "Those ToyBots belong to the Syndicate. They're responsible for taking all our abilities, capturing our parents, and using us to help them get what they want." He opened his eyes in determination, "Well, I'm not gonna be another pawn in their games. We're going to find that crystal and the Syndicate. Once we do, we're gonna save our parents, stop the Syndicate…"

"And kick butt!" Tommy agreed with a smirk, "I'm with you dude!"

"Me too!" SpongeTron nodded with the same look on their faces. The three boys high-fived with Darry pressing his palm on the glass.

"I'm in also," Tammy agreed, but not in the same expression as them, "But as long as we can't track the last crystal with 12 hours away, this is bad news for us."

"News..." SpongeTron repeated hearing her. "News...wait a sec! Goddard, quick! Turn to Channel 7!"

Goddard barked and changed the channel on his screen. "Why are we watching that?" Tammy asked.

"I just remembered. The girl in the picture, I've seen her before," SpongeTron told as static fades in Goddard's screen to show a clear image.

On the screen was a female news reporter with green eyes and long blonde hair in a ponytail. _"And that was the word on new robotic appliances made by the most renown scientist from Europe."_ she said to the camera in a microphone. _"This has been Cindy Vortex with the news on the street."_

"Well, she's super cute like the girl in the picture." Tommy mentioned. "But what does this have to do with finding the last crystal?"

"Don't you see?" SpongeTron explained. "The girl in the picture is Jimmy's old girlfriend. I think that lady on the news is her."

"What?!" Tammy asked in shock. "How can you be so sure?"

"Goddard," SpongeTron instructed. "Rewind it and pause."

"Arf!" Goddard rewinds to the female reporter and pauses the screen.

The news reporter is standing still on screen and SpongeTron points to her. "I remembered that she's always wearing that pretty necklace. Does it look familiar?"

Darry presses his face on the glass to see what SpongeTron was talking about. Tommy and Tammy squint their eyes to see there was a silver chained necklace around the reporter's neck. What's strange is the jewel attached to the chain was a silver crystal tinted with blue. Darry realizes, "That-That's the Retroville Crystal! Neutron must have given it to her."

"He what?!" Tommy shouted in shock.

"It can't be!" Tammy yelled out.

"It has to be," Darry said, "But…why? Why did Jimmy give the crystal to her?"

"Only one way to find out," SpongeTron pointed out, "We have to ask her. That footage is live, meaning her location should be in Antarctica."

"Antarctica?" Tammy questioned. "All the way out there?"

SpongeTron pats his hand on the rocket. "Vortex's doing a cover on polar bears in the Artic next. The rocket's got enough gas for us to head there."

"Arf arf eer..." Goddard barked as they stare at him.

"What does that mean?" Tommy asked.

"He said that Neutron hasn't spoken with her in a long time." SpongeTron explained. "Not since what happened."

"We have no choice. We're gonna have to persuade her to give the crystal to us," Darry said solemnly, "For our fathers' sake. We can't let all of them down." SpongeTron, Tommy, Tammy, and Goddard look at Darry and nod realizing their mission. "Nicktoons, let's go!" Darry ordered.

* * *

Several hours later, the Nicktoons arrived to the cold Artic on their rocket. Goddard hopped off the rocket followed by Tommy and Tammy wearing winter gear. Tommy wore a dark pink coat, brown boots, and red hat and gloves. Tammy wore a similar outfit only her hat and gloves are purple. SpongeTron didn't have to wear any snow gear due to being a robot. Once the three step on the snow, SpongeTron calls out, "Get out, Dar! We arrived!"

"I'm not going," Darry called from the rocket.

"What happened to that speech about stopping the Syndicate and saving our dads?" Tommy asked, "You're the one who got us here in the first place, remember?"

Darry moans and finally hops out of the rocket. He almost tumbles into the coat for he wore a large yellow coat that goes to his knees and had thick mitts and leather boots to cover his webbed hands and feet. He had a brown scarf that covers his neck and face, a blue winter hat, and finally a visor on his eyes. "I look ridiculous," he muffled through the scarf as he tries to maintain balance from the heavy clothing he wore.

"You wanted to keep people from staring at you." Tammy reminded. "It's the only thing I had that would keep you from looking like a weird fish creature."

Darry sighs saying, "At least the moisture spray is keeping me alive and out of the fish tank." Then, he falls flat on the ground face first. He gets up and spits snow out, the scarf not concealing his scales and fanged mouth. "Let's just get outta here and find that girl already."

"Well, it shouldn't be too hard to find one person out here." SpongeTron optimistically said.

Tommy and Tammy help Darry get back to his feet. "Okay, let's go," he said pulling up his scarf to hide his face. The four Nicktoons and Goddard march towards the snow to find civilization, not noticing four other figures in the snow staring at them. The tall figure grins holding a large hammer.

* * *

Somewhere on the other side, the blonde reporter on television was present; wearing a snow coat and goggles, as she announced her report, "We watch as the polar bear, one of the Earth's endangered species, strives to live surviving through the dastardly blizzards and polar ice caps…" she turns as the cameraman views a polar bear in sight. However, the polar bear yawns loudly and continues snoozing. Cindy sighs speaking to the camera, "This has been Cindy Vortex with the news."

"And cut!" the cameraman said turning off his device, "Well done, Ms. Vortex."

"Thanks Marv," Cindy nodded, "And can you get me a hot coffee? It's freezing out here…" Marv give a thumbs up and walks away to assist her needs.

Cindy shivers from the weather and pulls her coat. "They asked me to do a report in Retroville, but NO. I have to freeze in the middle of nowhere reporting on lazy animals. Well, I guess it's better than going back where I might see-"

"Ms. Vortex?" Hearing her name, the blonde girl turns to see a somewhat familiar sponge along with three other figures and mechanical dog.

Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron walk over to her while Darry trips in the snow. "You're Cindy Vortex!" SpongeTron said excitedly. "From the television!"

Cindy scoffs. "Oh great, more fans." She turns her back away, "I don't have time for autographs okay?"

"Whoa...attitude," Tammy sneered and whispered to Tommy. "I can't believe Jimmy dated this girl."

"Well, she's still super cute." Tommy whispered back.

"Look kids." Cindy sternly told them. "Can't you go play somewhere else? This area's restricted!"

"Wait!" Darry pleaded, getting up from the snow, "We just wanna ask a few questions!"

Cindy groans, "If this is another interview, I don't have time for this! Can't you see I'm-" but she stopped when Darry reaches inside his pocket to take out the photo showing it to her. Cindy gasps as she takes the photo and stares it in shock, seeing her and Jimmy Neutron when they were younger. "Where did you get this?" she asked.

"You know him, right?" Darry pointed at the photo. "Jimmy Neutron?"

As Cindy stares at the photo, she frowns remembering. "Of course I remember Nerdtron! He's that no-good show-offy jerk who left me at the altar and doesn't have the nerve to see me for ten years!"

"'Nerdtron'?" Tammy said, looking offended, "Okay, I'm seriously disliking this woman."

"You two have issues, don't you?" Tommy asked the reporter.

Cindy glared at them and asked, "How do you even know Neutron anyway?" then she noticed Jimmy's dog. "Is that Goddard?" the robot dog perks his ears up at the mention of his name.

"Well, have you heard of the Nicktoons?" SpongeTron asked, "Cuz we are-"

"Oh, I get it," Cindy intervened, aware of who they are, "You're one of those kiddie groups Nerdtron sent to do his work."

Darry finally gained his balance and responded, "Kiddie group? We're experienced Nicktoons out on an experienced mission!"

"Oh, pardon me." Cindy said sarcastically. "Just like Nerdtron and his band of dweebs. Besides, I thought they broke up years ago."

Tammy gritted her teeth, finally had it. She pulled on Cindy's coat collar yelling, "Listen lady! We just had our butts chased by federal agents, traveled to another frozen wasteland, climbed the highest TV antenna, got pursued by ancient freaks and almost drowned, and we went half-way across the world just to find you!" Everyone, even Goddard, was stunned by Tammy's sudden outburst.

Cindy still glared angrily while the kids stood there in shock, wondering what she would do next. But to their surprise, Cindy's frown disappeared and she sighed, "Alright, follow me and we'll talk."

Tommy, Tammy, Darry, and SpongeTron look at each other and decided to follow Vortex. Darry was the last one to follow until someone grabbed him from behind unnoticed by the others.

Cindy leads them to a cabin in the snow where she was staying for the moment. She opens the door for them to go inside. Goddard, SpongeTron, and Tammy went in first. Tommy was about to enter, but noticed someone was missing. He turns to see Darry Fenton running towards them. "Hey, where were you back there?" Tommy asked.

"Sorry, I got a bit side-tracked," Darry admitted, "But don't worry, I took care of that problem already."

"Whatever," Tammy brushed off as she shivered. "Let's just find a way to warm up already."

Tammy leads Tommy and Cindy inside. Darry was the last to go, only he looked back to glare at the blizzard. Inside the scarf, he smirks and goes inside the cabin.

Inside, Cindy has set up the fireplace to keep them warm and served Tommy and Tammy hot chocolate. Since it wasn't so cold anymore, Tommy and Tammy took off their coats. Cindy sighs in relief as she sticks her hands to the fire's warm heat. "Ah, that's better," she takes off her winter coat, revealing a white sweater. Tommy and Tammy look up and notice she was wearing the blue necklace they saw on the news earlier.

"Darry," Tommy whispered as he elbowed the ghost boy, who still had his large coat on. "Check it out. She really has the Retroville Crystal."

"Really?" Darry asked, eyeing the crystal around the woman's neck. "Is that so?"

Cindy stretches her arms and back, looking at the teen wearing the coat. "Since it's already warm in here, you should take off the winter gear before you get all sweaty."

"NO!" Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron yelled blocking her from Darry to her surprise, not knowing the current appearance of the ghost kid.

"Sorry, but..." Tammy said nervously. "But he has a very bad cold."

Darry seemed confused when Tommy coughed and asked Cindy, "'Cuse me but, that crystal you're wearing... where did you get that from?"

"What? This?" Cindy asked as she held her crystal. "I just got it from someone. No one important."

"That's…the Retroville Crystal, isn't it?" SpongeTron guessed correctly.

Cindy was startled by this. "How did you-"

"We know it's one of the five powerful crystals that the original Nicktoons hid years ago," Tommy explained, "But that one... Neutron gave it to you, right? To keep it hidden?" Cindy looks back at the blue crystal and turns away.

Tammy looks at her, now concerned. "What…happened between you and Jimmy?"

Cindy frowned sadly and began explaining, "It all happened 13 years ago when Neutron and I were supposed to be married..."

* * *

A flashback begins in a church, the supposed wedding of Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex. Almost everyone in Retroville is there including Jimmy and Cindy's parents, Sheen Estavez, Carl Wheezer, and Libby Folfax. Jimmy was near the altar with a priest and Carl as his best man.

Suddenly, the front doors open, revealing Cindy as the bride wearing a beautiful white dress. Jimmy smiles, stunned by her beauty. Libby plays "Here Comes the Bride" on the organ as Cindy walks across the hall, her father by her side, with everyone watching.

_"Everyone was there for our wedding. Libby said 'it's about time' that we were to live happily after ever..."_

Soon, Cindy comes to the front of the altar to face her groom-to-be. She held her bouquet of flowers tightly and Jimmy pulls his shirt collar as the priest clears his throat and says, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of…"

_"It was the happiest moment of my life. I wished that it would end so we could be together. But I didn't realize the look on Neutron's face…"_

As the priest continues, Cindy smiles at Jimmy, but notices that he was looking away frowning. He notices and smiles back at her. "Do you, James Isaac Neutron, take this woman to be your wife?" the priest asks Jimmy.

Cindy smiles as she awaits Jimmy's answer. _"I thought nothing could ruin this precious moment. But I was wrong..."_

Jimmy still frowns nervously until he finally answers, "I...I don't."

Everyone gasps in shock, even Cindy. Jimmy looks at the audience and at his bride. He steps away and walks through the hall to exit the church. Cindy throws her bouquet to chase after Jimmy. But when she opens the doors, he vanished. She looks down to notice a small note saying "I'm sorry" with a silver crystal tinted with blue next to it. Cindy holds up the crystal and looks back, wondering where Neutron had gone.

* * *

The flashback ends as Cindy finishes explaining, "And you see? That was the day that big brained idiot broke my heart and left me forever."

"And let the jealousy begin…" Tommy said, expecting Tammy's reaction. Instead, he finds her and SpongeTron sniffling and tearing up.

"Oh, my gosh…that is so romantic yet tragic at the same time!" Tammy said, wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm so sorry for you!"

"I know!" SpongeTron cried, blowing his nose, "How could Jimmy do such a thing to his sweetheart!"

"Whatever, I'm better off without him and I bet he's better off without me," Cindy crossed her arms, turning, "He's probably married to Betty Quinlan."

"But Jimmy never married anyone," Tommy retorted, "Or dated anyone either."

"What?" Cindy asked in surprise. "But that doesn't explain why he left me."

"Maybe he was scared and wasn't ready to be married yet," SpongeTron guessed again, "But still, Jimmy regretted his actions and never dated anyone else because it was YOU whom he wanted to be with."

Cindy felt touched by their words, but scoffs. "Well, it's his loss! Cuz I don't have any feelings for Neutron anymore. He broke my heart and that's final."

"If you hate him so much, then why are you still wearing the necklace he gave you?" Tammy wondered.

"Well-" Cindy stammered as she grasped the crystal. "That doesn't mean anything. I'm just protecting the crystal."

"Then you won't have to worry," Darry said, standing up and holding out his hand, "We'll just take the crystal off your hands and we'll be on our way."

Goddard looks at Darry suspiciously, sniffing at him as SpongeTron asks, "Are you sure you wanna hold the crystal, Dar? Especially in your...condition?"

"Oh, don't worry about me." Darry answered in a strange calm tone. "I'd do anything to help with the mission."

"Wait a minute." Cindy said with a scowl as she turned away. "You think I'm gonna just give this to a bunch of kids?"

"But we really need the crystal." SpongeTron insisted. "Jimmy Neutron's in trouble along with the rest of the Nicktoons. We only have a couple hours to get that crystal before it's too late."

"Neutron's in trouble?" Cindy asked in shocked. She looks at the crystal in her palm and looks at Darry who still held his hand out. "If this concerns the world being in danger again…and if it's to help Neutron, I-I-" before Cindy could drop the crystal in Darry's hand, Goddard jumps up and bites Darry's arm.

"Hey!" Darry shouted as he tried to shake his arm free from the dog's bite. "What are you doing? Get off, you stupid-"

But his large coat ripped off and Darry fell on the floor. Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron gasp in shock to see that Darry was back to normal, but was not wearing the Specter Deflector. Goddard growled shaking the ruined coat in his mouth as he ripped it to bits.

"Darry?" Tommy asked, "But how are you back to normal?"

Goddard barked and growled, causing SpongeTron gasped in shock. "What do you mean that's not Darry?"

"Then who is that?" Tammy asked in shock.

"Wait a minute!" Tommy suddenly remembered. "You're not the robber impersonator, are you?"

Darry lied on the ground with a smirk. "Impersonator?" he asked cynically. "Oh, you're almost right." then he changed into his Boss Huggles form. "But thanks for finding the last crystal for us."

Suddenly, Brat bursts through the window and shoots out pink ribbons from her hands that wraps around all the humans and robots, tying them together.

The door bursts open as Dynamo and Shock step in. Tommy, Tammy, and Cindy struggle through the ribbons, but they were too tight for them to escape. "What have you done with our friend?" Tommy demanded from Boss Huggles.

Brat smirked as he grabs the kiddie meal box from SpongeTron. "Look on the bright side," Boss Huggles chuckled as Brat gives him the box holding the crystals, "You'll have a little reunion with your folks. As for your friend, well, you'll meet him soon enough."

Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron gasped, but Goddard just growled and bit Huggles' paw. Boss Huggles pulls his paw away, angry at the dog for biting him and blowing his cover. He pulls Goddard away from the others. "I've got something better for ya. Shock!" he throws Goddard aside where Shock hops toward him.

"Shock! Shock! SHOCK!" Shock rubs his hands together and upon touch, electrocutes Goddard painfully.

"GODDARD!" everyone cried as Shock zaps Goddard until he shuts down. Then Shock hops toward the others and shocks them as well.

They all screamed as they were shocked with electricity until they too passed out. Boss Huggles smirks as he adds, "Don't worry. This will all be over soon enough."

Dynamo backs up as the size of his cab increases for him to carry their captives. Boss Huggles uses his hammer to crash through a wall as he, Shock, and Brat hop on Dynamo and drives them towards their destination, their mission a success. They did not notice when they left the cabin with Goddard inside, he starts to spark and his body whirrs.

* * *

Back in Amity Park, the Guys in White were driving their white van towards their headquarters to question the children impersonating their targets. Agents K and O were behind, watching Yuki, Kida, Crash, Twitchy, and Junior. Junior was crying and he bellowed, "I'm too young to go to jail!" as tears flew out of his eyes. "I haven't even lost all my baby teeth!"

Crash and Twitchy (whom all are still in their costumes) pat Junior on the back to calm him. "It'll all be okay, Junior," Crash assured.

"Where are you taking us?" Yuki wanted to know from the two agents.

"All of you will be taken in for questioning until you tell us where they are," Agent K responded.

"And you better tell us the truth. Just because you're children doesn't mean you'll be taken lightly," Agent O added. Before any of the Cadets could respond, the van screeched and came to a stop.

"What was that?" Agent K wondered as his fellow agent took out his weapon and gestured him to prepare for anything. They slowly approach the backdoor, reach for the door handle and open it, aiming their weapons.

The Cadets watch from behind. "Freeze pu-" but two of the agents froze for a second and collapsed backwards. Yuki notices a dart on each of the agents' chest and looks at their savior.

It was SpongeTron 911 holding a tranquilizer gun. "911!" the Cadets chorused actually happy to see him.

They got out of the van where Junior hugs the police robot. "I can't believe you assaulted two federal agents and broke us out of jail to save us!" Yuki said, but her eyes widen in surprise. "Wait, did you just assault two federal agents and broke us out of jail to save us? Isn't that against the rules?"

"Yes...yes, it is." SpongeTron 911 stated. "But I am also under strict orders from Darry Fenton to make sure you children stay safe."

Kida looks back to see 911 has flattened the tires of the van and tranquilized all of the agents inside. "Wow, if you weren't a police officer and on our side, I wasn't sure what would happen."

"Listen guys, we have a problem," 911 said seriously, "I broke you guys out because the signal of 001's tracking device was shut down. I think your brother and his friends may be in danger."

The Cadet's gasped in shock at hearing this. "Then we have to do something." Yuki said in determination.

"But how are we all gonna find 'em?" Crash asked.

"Well, I was able to detect a signal from your father's Recaller before it was lost," 911 informed, "The signal came from Jimmy's world in Antarctica."

"Antarctica?" Junior asked in surprise.

"Sounds cold!" Twitchy asked as his eye twitches.

"Well, let's get to my house and take the Specter Speeder." Yuki said. "911 can track the signal and we'll find them."

"Nicktoons GO!" Crash pointed in the air. The rest of his teammates stare at him. "That's Darry's phrase whenever his friends go into action and since I'm still Darry, I get to say it."

"No fair! No fair! Why'dyougettosayit?" Twitchy asked angrily.

"Cuz I'm the better Darry." Crash insisted as he pointed to himself. "And I've already proven it."

"Youdidn'tproveanything!" Twitchy shouted rapidly.

"Oh yeah?" Crash asked as he leaned in closer.

"YEAH!" Twitchy replied as he leaned closer as well.

"Quiet, you two," Kida said sternly, "This is serious. If something bad really happened to them, then who knows what'll happen next?"

Crash and Twitchy look at each other, but still turn their backs. "Cadets, let's move out!" Yuki ordered her team.

* * *

Did the bad guys win? Who can save the Nicktoons now? Who? Please review what you think so far and please wait for the next part.


	27. Search for the Five Crystals: Part 4

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 12: Search for the Five Crystals**

**Plot:** _The Nicktoons are framed by thieves that look just like them and are quickly pursued by the Guys in White. Worse, their parents are kidnapped by the Syndicate, who demand they locate the Five Crystals that the original Nicktoons had hidden years ago and bring them in. Now the Nicktoons must find the crystals in three days to save their parents while the Cadets buy them some time from the Guys in White. But when journeying those worlds to search for these Crystals, they discover an old acquaintance from Jimmy's past._

**Part 4**

* * *

Back in the vast wasteland of Antarctica, the real Darry laid on the cold snowy ground unconscious, wearing his normal attire without his winter clothes, but still has his fishy appearance. He groaned in pain until something licked him on the face, making him laugh.

"Goddard!" Darry said with a smile, happy to see a familiar face. "Good to see you, boy." but then he looked around to see no one else in sight. "I just wish I knew where we were. Where is everybody?"

Goddard whined and darts his head over. Darry gasped and gets up. "Did something happen to them?" he asked when he felt a sharp pain on his head and rubbed it. "Ugh, I feel like someone hit me with a hammer."

Then he felt a gust of snowy wind blow past them, nearly knocking him off his feet. Though the cold chill didn't bother him despite the low temperature. "At least being cold-blooded now has its perks."

Goddard barked at him and Darry responded, "I know. I gotta find them, but how? I don't even know where to start looking."

Goddard barked again and ran past him through the snow. He barked once more. Darry understood, "Do you know where they are?"

The dog barked and whirred some more as he continued running through the snow. Darry smiled and chuckled. "Then you lead the way!" he shouted before running after him.

Goddard kept sniffing, attempting to track a signal to where their comrades are held captive. Darry covered his eyes to prevent the snow from falling in his face until he heard more barking. He dashed off. "Where are they, boy?" Darry asked. Goddard responded by lifting his front leg and points his head down. Darry rubs his eyes, realizing they are in front of a polar icecap and Goddard was pointing at the cold water. "Do you mean..." Darry began asking nervously. "They're in there?"

Goddard nodded and barked, pointing at the water. "But I can't go in there." Darry insisted as he back away. "I can't swim! And that water is below freezing!"

"Arf! Arf!"

"It has to be thousands of feet deep! Not even a human can survive down there, you'd have to be a-" Darry's eyes pop open and looks at his hands and feet, remembering he was still a fish creature. "Oh right."

He dipped one foot in the water, but quickly took it out as he felt a small chill. He turned to Goddard and said in a brave tone, "If I don't make it back, take good care of my mother and sister." Goddard tilted his head and Darry closed his eyes and suddenly jumped into the freezing waters.

Inside the ocean, he floated inside the water and opened his eyes to see where he was. He glanced around and smiled. "Hey, this isn't so bad." he said to himself. As a fish creature, Darry was able to breath easily underwater and his newly formed fins helped him swim through.

He dives deeper into the ocean to find where his friends are hidden. He plunges deeper and deeper, but stops in his tracks. Not very far from here was a large underwater dome at the bottom of the sea. Darry guesses it's another of the Syndicate's lair and where they were keeping his father and the Nicktoons as well. He swims downward to reach the lair where his friends are.

* * *

Inside the lair, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, Tak, and the fairies were still imprisoned in their cage. "Got any fives?" Tak asked Poof as he, Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, and SpongeBob played a card game.

"Poof!" Poof shook his head and Tak draws another card.

During this, Jimmy is at the corner of the cage, watching the dome they're inside when he asks Danny, "You think the kids are alright?"

"If they're anything like us, they probably are." Danny responded. "But honestly, I'm just as worried as you are, knowing the kind of danger they're in, trying to find those crystals we hid so cryptically."

"By the way, Neutron," Timmy wondered, "Where did you hide your crystal?"

Jimmy's eyes widen nervously until he glanced away and answered, "In my lab. Where else?"

"That's not what Sheen told me." SpongeBob pointed out.

"You mean you hid the crystal somewhere else?" Tak asked suspiciously. "Where?"

Jimmy sighed and slid down against the bars. "I hid it...I hid it somewhere memorable...on the day I nearly changed my life."

"You're not talking about that day, are you?" Danny asked in surprise.

"Correct." Jimmy said depressively. "I hid it...with her."

"It appears that your children's three days are up," Calamitous spoke, making Jimmy and the others turn and face him and the Syndicate.

Danny held onto the bars saying, "What do you want now, Calamitous?"

"Just here to bring you a lovely farewell present." Calamitous answered as the door opened behind him. "The three days are up, yes. But it would seem that your children succeeded in bringing what we desired."

Suddenly, the rest of the Syndicate walks in and behind him were the Toybots dragging in Tammy, Tommy, SpongeTron, and Cindy (all of whom regained consciousness) still tied with Brats large pink ribbon.

Everyone behind the bars gasped in horror. "Tommy! Tammy!" Timmy cried with the fairies expressing the same reaction as him.

"SpongeTron!" SpongeBob yelled out.

Cindy groans and lifted her head just for Jimmy to fully recognize her. "Cindy?" he asked confused, but shocked.

Spotting Jimmy, Cindy gasped, but suddenly frowned, "Oh lookie here, if it isn't the man who ripped my heart to pieces. Surprised to see me after all these years?"

"Surprised to see you after a long period of time, but not as much as for our reunion to be during this sort of predicament." Jimmy responded with a sheepish chuckle.

The ToyBots dump their captives aside. Boss Huggles walks up to Calamitous and hands him SpongeTron's kiddie box containing the crystals. "Here ya go, Boss," Huggles grinned.

Calamitous smiles and snatches the box from. "Now, now," he chuckled at Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron "Isn't it nice that children do what adults tell them to do? Hmm…there's one thing I forgot, of course! If you retrieved the crystals, I'd let you see your parents again."

Next, the bar opens and Tommy, Tammy, SpongeTron, and Cindy are flung into the cage with the others. As soon as they went inside, the bars quickly close.

"Hey!" Tommy shouted at the villains as he and the others get loose from the ribbons. "You said you would let them go!"

"We said that we'd let you see your parents alive again," Traloc mentioned, "We never said we would let them go.

"That's a dirty trick!" SpongeTron pointed angrily.

"Whatever," Plankton scoffs and hops on top of Calamitous' head as he opens the box. Plankton dives in and takes out the yellow crystal, "The Bikini Bottom Crystal!"

Crocker takes out the red gem from the box, "The Dimmsdale Crystal!

Then, Traloc picks up the orange crystal, "The Pupununu Crystal."

Calamitious sticks his robotic claw inside to grab the green crystal, "The Amity Park Crystal. Hmm, wasn't there a fifth crystal? Where was it again-oh right." He smirks, turning to Cindy still wearing the blue crystal as a necklace.

He reaches through the bars and pulls the crystal off her neck as the string breaks. Jimmy holds her shoulders as a possible means of protecting her, but Cindy just frowns and smacks his hands away.

"The Retroville Crystal!" Calamitous raised the blue crystal in the air, "At last!"

Plankton snickered, "I guess hiding all these gems just to protect your hometowns was a wasted effort, wasn't it?"

While the villains were gloating over their victory, Danny took the moment to quietly ask the kids, "Where's Darry?" noticing he had not been brought in with them. "Why isn't he with you?"

Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron look at one another and bowed their heads, not responding. Danny gasped horrified and turns gripping the bars. "Where the heck is Darry?" Danny demanded from the Syndicate, "What did you do to him!?"

"How should we know?" Crocker asked with a nonchalant shrug. But the Toybots secretly giggle sadistically at each other as they smirk.

"And frankly, that doesn't concern us at all." Calamitous answered in the same manner before holding up the two crystals. "Now to activate the five crystals and finally conquer the worlds!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Darry was managed to reach the dome. He presses his face and palms against the glass to see he was correct: the Syndicate was there with his dad and friends captive. He gasped, too late as the Syndicate had all five crystals in their hands.

* * *

Inside the dome, Danny gripped the bars tightly, furious at what they have done to his son. But knowing there's nothing he can do, he bowed his head in sadness. "What are you gonna do with the Crystals?" Tammy asked the villains.

"It's quite simple really." Plankton said as he held his world's crystal. "First we'll activate their power which will slowly crumble each world, and then we'll use their powers to rule over and perish anyone who dares to stand against us."

"Starting with all of you." Traloc finished as he pointed to the Nicktoons.

Then the kids huddled together with their fathers while Calamitous held his two crystals in the air. "Now let us activate their powers and begin our reign of triumph!"

Traloc, Crocker, and Plankton all hold their crystals up as well, as the crystals all began to glow brightly as they power up. As the heroes all watch helplessly, thinking it was the end, something strange happened; the Bikini Bottom Crystal suddenly let out a small yellow spark from the tip that caused it to suddenly power down.

"What?!" Plankton asked as he shook the crystal, but still nothing happened. "What is the meaning of this?"

The glow of the crystals faded, not reacting to the Bikini Bottom Crystal. Calamitous takes the yellow gem from Plankton and examines it. "It seems that you didn't reach the end of the bargain," Calamitous said, throwing the dull crystal aside. "Where is the crystal? The REAL one?"

"That...That is the real Bikini Bottom Crystal." Tammy hesitantly answered.

Calamitous growled and asked SpongeBob, "Where is the Crystal's location?"

"We found it at the Krusty Krab," SpongeTron answered for him.

"He's right." Jimmy added. "That's where the crystal was hidden. So that's the true crystal you have in your possession."

"If it is the true crystal, then why is its power not working?" Plankton asked.

Calamitous then glared at the Nicktoons and threatened, "I demand an explanation about why the crystal is powerless and how to make it work again."

"Oh, come now!" a familiar voice rang out. "That's not a nice way to ask!" Everyone gasps to see Darry as a fish creature, standing in the doorway, soaking wet, but alive and unharmed. Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron all smile to see their friend alright.

"What abomination is this?" Calamitous said, startled at the creature at stand before him, "Ugh, it's hideous!"

Danny stared at the fish creature in astonishment until he noticed it wearing the same Specter Deflector he placed on his son. "Darry?!" he asked in shock.

"Dad!" Darry shouted with a smile to see his father alive in the cage, but then frowned and slumped over. "I know...I've looked worse."

"I understand now." Calamitous said as he pointed to Darry. "You used the Bikini Bottom Crystal!"

"I didn't use it." Darry said as he crossed his arms. "I just held onto it for a while."

But Calamitous continued, "You maxed out the power of the Bikini Bottom Crystal and now all its power has been transferred to you, ghost child."

"That makes sense." Tak pointed out. "I remember when Jimmy used the Amity Park Crystal and he became a monstrous ghost that went on a rampage."

"Dar! Don't let the Syndicate get ahold of you!" Jimmy warned, "If they have all of the five crystal's power, our worlds will be destroyed!"

But Plankton turned to the Toybots and ordered, "Don't just stand there! Get that ugly mermaid!"

Dynamo zooms toward exit, blocking the ghost boy's only means of escape as Boss Huggles, Shock, and Brat corner him. "Nowhere to run to, fish boy!" Brat chuckles as Darry backs away.

Boss Huggles chuckles, pounding his hammer on his palm. "We've already ruined your reputation, took your friends and father, and your chances of beating us. There's NO one to save you now!"

Just then, a silver object is spotted through the glass dome as its hurls into the dome and crashed through, breaking the glass, and letting seawater burst through. Darry realizes it was the Specter Speeder and the front dome opens, letting out two small figures that look like him. "Have no fear!" Crash yelled, still wearing his Darry costume, "Cuz Darry Phantom is here to save the day!"

But Twitchy pushes him aside. "No,it'smeasDarrytosavetheday! I'mabetterDarry!"

"Heck no!" Crash shouted at Twitchy. "I'm the one who's got more moves and is cooler! I'm the better Darry!"

The people imprisoned in the cage, look at the two Darrys confused. "I didn't know your son knew duplication," SpongeBob said to Danny.

"He doesn't." Danny said, dumbfounded. "And he's not a sponge or a squirrel either."

Then, Yuki comes out of the Speeder, holding the Fenton Wrist Ray as SpongeTron 911, Junior, and Kida come along. "Release my friends, dad, and brother!" Yuki yelled, but stared at the fish Darry, "If…that is my brother."

But as more water poured in and began to flood the room, Traloc shouted, "You little fools! We're all going to drown within minutes!"

"But not without the crystals!" Calamitous shouts as he points at Shock and signals him.

Shock laughs and jumps onto Darry, clinging himself to him. "Hey!" Darry shouts as he struggles to pull the bunny off as he gets shocked. "Let go of me!" But then, Shock suddenly explodes with a loud boom and sends Darry into the wall, falling to the flooding floor unconscious.

"Dar!" Danny cried, gurgling water as it was closing in their cage, making the captives float towards the top. They have to find a way out and fast.

Calamitous grabbed Darry with his claw and dragged him away as he and the Syndicate begin to leave through the door with the crystals. "So long, suckers!" Crocker shouts as he shuts the door behind him.

The Speeder floats on top of the pouring water where SpongeTron 911 dives in. Underwater, 911 looks around and spots the cage imprisoning his friends, who struggled to hold their breath. He swims toward the cage where Jimmy grabs hold of the bars. 911's index finger glows red as he cuts through the bars with a laser.

Jimmy pushes the bars aside and led the gang out of the cage. 911 pointed a finger up to where the Speeder was and swam up as the Nicktoons and kids followed him toward the surface.

The Cadets were in the Speeder, looking at the water to see if they made it. Finally, everyone burst out of the water, gasping for breath, and swim toward the Speeder. Danny and Timmy brought Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron aboard first and hopped in. They helped SpongeBob and 911 as Jimmy got on and noticed Cindy. Jimmy lends a hand to her so he can lift her up, but Cindy smacks it away. "I can take care of myself, thanks," she spat in sarcasm as she went inside the Speeder.

"I can see that, especially since you and my teammates got captured by the Syndicate and gave them the last crystal," Jimmy retorted.

"Well, it only makes sense for you to drag me into another one of your life-threatening adventures!" Cindy spat as she wrung out her ponytail.

"Uh guys?" SpongeBob mentioned, pointing at the water that was close to filling the entire room. Danny pushes a button to seal the dome before the Speeder can be flooded. He takes the wheel and drives the Speeder through the hole it previously made.

"Did you get the Bikini Bottom Crystal?" Danny asked his team.

"Yeah, we did." SpongeTron answered sadly. "But Darry was carrying the crystal with him for the whole three days since we found it, and now he has its powers, which explains his ugly fish form."

"Yeah, but we're gonna need it if we're gonna bring Darry back to normal and place its power in its proper vessel."

"But the Syndicate escaped with the crystals- and Darry." Timmy pointed out. "If we don't hurry, they'll get the crystal's power from Darry before we do."

"Which is why we're gonna stop them," Jimmy said to his team, Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron, and the Cadets, "Together."

But then Cindy took this moment to ask, "Neutron, why did you leave me all those years ago?"

But Jimmy got annoyed and asked, "Cindy, now is not the best time to-"

"Do you regret it?" Cindy demanded to know.

Jimmy froze, looking at Cindy and glanced away not answering. Danny drove out of the dome and looked at the scanners. "With the Specter Deflector on, I won't be able to detect Darry or the Syndicate."

"You don't have to," Jimmy said, taking out another device.

He pushes the button that shows a map and the machine says, "Crystals located."

"I built this to detect the Crystal's energy signature," Jimmy explained, "In case this was to happen again." Danny followed the device's instructions and drove further into the lair to find where the Syndicate is holding Darry.

* * *

Inside another room of the lair, Darry was lying against the wall with his arms and legs tied up with Brat's pink ribbons while he was still unconscious. "Now how are we going to get the power of the Bikini Bottom Crystal out of him?" Crocker asked.

"It's simple really." Calamitous asked as he picked up Darry by his shirt collar and held the Bikini Bottom Crystal in his other hand. "He just needs to react to the crystal and all his powers will go back inside its original vessel."

"And what will we do once its powers escape the boy and go back in the crystal?" Traloc asked.

Calamitous grinned. "We'll dispose of him along with all his family and friends..."

* * *

Outside the lair, Danny drives the Speeder towards an opening, but was sealing its doors shut. Danny pushes the gas pedal as the Speeder's thrusters activate and zoom back inside before it closes shut.

They make it back in a room where everyone hops off the Speeder. "Now to find Dar-" but a pink ribbon shot out and tied Danny by the torso. They turn to see it was the ToySquad behind this.

"Think you can foil the Syndicate again?" Boss Huggles asked, "Well, you thought wrong. If you face the Syndicate, you must first face the ToySquad Elite Four!"

Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron growl, ready to battle them for payback for what they've done to them. Yuki stopped them, "Hold it. Why don't you let us Cadets handle them?"

"But these guys are pretty challenging." Tommy pointed out. "Are you even sure you can handle this?"

"Please, they're just toys who were obsolete years ago," Kida said, taking out her staff.

"I prefer video games any day than playin' with them varmints," Crash smirked, "Looks like I ain't got no choice."

"Besides, they messed with my brother and you guys," Yuki added, "No way I'll forgive them for that."

"And y'all are still powerless, remember?" Twitchy mentioned with a chuckle as his left eye twitches.

The three Nicktoons glance at each other, but then Tammy answers, "Fine, go ahead."

Danny releases himself from Brat's ribbons and turns to Yuki and her team. "All of you be careful," Danny cautioned the Cadets as SpongeBob and Tak nodded in agreement and ran off with Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron, leaving the Cadets to face the ToySquad.

"ToySquad Elite Four, ATTACK!" Boss Huggles ordered.

Shock laughed manically as he hopped at a hyperactive speed. "Letmeshockyou! Letmeshockyou! LetmeshockyoutilyouEXPLODE!" he squealed until Junior grabs Shock.

Junior's face beamed as he cuddles the plush bunny. "Aww! You're the most cutest thing I've ever seen in my life!"

"Hey,whatareyoudoing?" Shock asked as Junior hugged him tighter until he became smothered. "You'resupposedtoletmeblowyouup!" As Junior hugged it tighter and tighter, Shock suddenly blew up in Junior's arms and fell to the ground in pieces while the little sponge stared down in confusion.

Brat jumped into the air and started spinning, letting out her ribbons at once. Thanks to his hyperactive speed, Twitchy was able to dodge through as Kida twirled her staff to deflect the ribbons. Next, Kida shoots a pink beam that zaps Brat as she fell on the ground. Twitchy dashes over and ties Brat with her own ribbons.

Dynamo was driving at fast speed toward Crash, but the sponge jumped into the air and landed on top of him while he drove around, but Crash hung on. "Yee-haw!" he shouted for fun. Dynamo starts twirling around in circles and jumping up and down so Crash can get off him, but the stunt sponge had a tight grip.

Crash then steered Dynamo to the right as he kept driving, but this caused the toy to drive right into the wall just as Crash jumped off, leaving Dynamo a crashed wreck.

"And that leaves the main prize," Yuki smirked as she turned to Boss Huggles, the remaining ToyBot standing.

Boss Huggles cowers away as Yuki comes closer until backed up by a wall. Yuki smiles, holding out his wrist ray. Suddenly, a glow forms around Huggles and he turns into Darry. "You wouldn't harm your own brother, would you?" he said innocently in Darry's voice until he was blasted by the wrist ray.

"Couldn't have picked an easier target," Yuki said calmly, blowing smoke off her wrist ray.

Boss Huggles groans and falls to his knees, changing back into his normal form before falling forward on the ground. Her teammates surround her and they all smile, having won their first successful battle together as the Nicktoon Cadets.

* * *

Tommy, Tommy, SpongeTrons 001 and 911, Cindy, and the original Nicktoons ran toward the main door. "Hold it!" Timmy called out, stopping Tommy and Tammy from opening the door.

"What? Are you gonna say it's dangerous and let you guys fight the Syndicate and save the day as we watch pass the sidelines?" Tammy asked.

"We know it's gonna be dangerous, but Darry's our friend and as his teammates, we have to help him," Tommy added.

"And there's nothing you can do to stop us," SpongeTron finished.

"Actually, I was gonna say that you can't fight them without your certain abilities," Timmy said, winking at Poof. Poof smiles and disappeared only to reappear beside Tommy and Tammy. Tammy and Tommy both hug their godparent, happy to have him back on their side.

Jimmy leans toward SpongeTron and reinserts the weapon chip in SpongeTron's back. SpongeTron's body whirred about and stopped. SpongeTron looks at his right arm which turns into a plasma ray to his glee. "You all have grown miraculously as a team." Jimmy told them. "And this time, we'll be the ones to back you up."

"Now to save Darry, revert him to normal, and help him regain his true strength," Danny said, holding out the key to unlocking the Specter Deflector.

* * *

Meanwhile, Calamitous was still holding the unconscious Darry as he tried to activate the Bikini Bottom Crystal to take back its power from him. "Come on...come on." Calamitous muttered until the Bikini Bottom Crystal gained a faint yellow glow. "Yes!"

Darry's body began to glow bright yellow as well as his new powers began to leave him.

"It's working!" Plankton cheered as he jumped up. "Soon all of Bikini Bottom will be at my disposal!"

But suddenly, the door was knocked down, and a blast of magical energy was shot at Calamitous's claw, causing him to drop Darry on the ground.

The Syndicate turns and sees Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron, now loaded with weapons with the Nicktoons, 911, and Cindy to back them up. "Drop the crystal and let our friend go!" Tommy yelled aiming his magic rifle.

"You all are still alive?" Crocker asked angrily. "Why does that not surprise me?"

The kids hear a groaning noise and look down to see the yellow glow around Darry faded and has reverted him back to his normal form. Calamitous looks at the yellow crystal glowing brightly. "Ha!" Calamitous laughed as he gripped the crystal. "You are too late!"

"Now we have ALL the power of the five crystals!" Plankton said, taking the yellow crystal and holding it up. Then, they hear a loud noise and look at the bottom doors. They burst open and more water pours in.

"Well, it seems our new lair won't hold much longer," Traloc said, holding the orange crystal.

"No matter. We can build a new lair- over the ruins of your worlds!" Crocker pointed out, raising the red crystal.

Calamitous grabs the still unconscious but human Darry. "Since you're ghost-powerless and no longer a vessel of the crystal's power, we don't require your services anymore." Then, he throws Darry into the raising water.

"Darry!" Danny cried and turned into ghost form. He is about to dive into the water, but is blasted by a green ecto-beam. He falls on the ground, the key falling out of his hand and beneath Jimmy's feet.

The Amity Park Crystal glows green as well as Calamitous's claw. "And that was the power of the Amity Park crystal." he said with a smile. "Just watch as the power of your world turns against you."

"Nicktoons GO!" SpongeTron yelled out as his teammates and the Nicktoons charge at the Syndicate.

Jimmy picks up the key from the ground and looks at the water. He grips the key tightly, takes a deep breath, and plunges into the water, Plankton watches Jimmy swim to rescue Darry and spots a giant squid near the lair.

Jimmy grabs a hold of Darry and holds on to him to swim them both back to safety. But before they could reach the surface, a large tentacle grabs his leg. He looks down to see a giant squid with eyes glowing yellow.

Above the surface, Plankton was holding the glowing Bikini Bottom crystal. "This thing not only has power over the seas," he mentioned, "But sea creatures as well!"

Tommy pushes multiples blasts at Crocker with Poof as his weapon as Timmy uses Cosmo and Wanda as his Star Flinger. Crocker uses the Dimmsdale Crystal to make himself disappear before the blasts hit him and reappear again. "It's useless, Turners!" he gloated, "I have the magic now!"

Jimmy quickly tries to shake the tentacle off his leg while holding his breath so he can take Darry and himself out of the water. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake it off. The squid takes Darry by the other tentacle. Jimmy attempts to yank himself free when the key floats from his pocket. Realizing what to do, Jimmy reaches out for the key and attempts to unlock the Deflector, but Darry was far from reach thanks to the squid.

Tak, SpongeBob, and 911 were facing Traloc who was holding the Pupununu crystal. "Now behold!" Traloc said activating the crystal's power as an orange glow forms around him, "The terrifying power of the Pupununu crystal!"

The group flinches and tries to defend themselves from the crystal's power. But to their surprise, Traloc suddenly fell to the ground, now unconscious. But unknowingly to them, Traloc was now a transparent and invisible spirit. "This is it?" Traloc asked in disappointment as he looked at himself. "This is the crystal's power? What am I supposed to do now?"

Tak pokes Traloc's body with his staff and looks at the others who smirk. Tak shoots a ray that zaps Traloc's body and lifts him in the air. SpongeTron chops and karate kicks the limp body. Tak does several punches at the back and 911 finishes by shocking him with a taser. Traloc inserts himself back into his body, only to feel the huge pain his body feels from the three. He falls, shaking uncontrollably due to 911's taser. He looks up at Calamitous holding two crystals. "Hey, can you pass me a useful crystal this time?"

Calamitous sighs and passes to him the green gem. "Here. The blue crystal is all I need."

In the ocean, Jimmy was still trying to free himself and Darry from the clutches of the squid, but still could not get out of its grip, and Jimmy was starting to feel unable to hold his breath any longer. Suddenly, a large beam stunned the sea creature on the head, making its release both of his victims. Jimmy looks up to see it was Cindy, holding one of his weapons, who went into the waters to save him. Cindy swims toward Darry and brings him up as Jimmy takes out the key and unlocks the Specter Deflector with it. With a click, the belt fell from Darry's waist and sank into the sea.

Above the surface, Jimmy and Cindy splash out of the water, taking a large gasp of breath as they placed Darry on the ground. Jimmy quickly moves next to him to try and wake him up. "Darry…" Jimmy franticly asked as he shook the unconscious Darry. "Darry!"

"Move!" Cindy demanded as he leaned down toward Darry, pinching his nose and kissing his mouth to transfer oxygen into his lungs.

After a few seconds, Darry slowly opens his eyes as Cindy lets go of him. He coughs out some water and breathes heavily as he sits up. "Jimmy?" he whispers until he looks at his hands and feet to see they were restored to normal human flesh as was the rest of his body. "I'm…I'm normal again."

Jimmy holds his shoulder and adds, "I wouldn't say that." Darry looks at his waist to see the Specter Deflector was now gone. Realizing this, he puts on a smirk.

Traloc regains himself and has possession of the green gem. "Behold the terrifying powers of the Amity Park Crystal!" With the crystal, his hands glow green as he shoots ecto-beams from his palms, blasting SpongeBob, 911, and then Tak.

"Creator!" SpongeTron cried when he and Danny turn to Calamitous with the blue crystal.

"And now to awaken the power of the Retroville Crystal!" Calamitous said, raising the crystal in the air as it shines a bright blue. Everything metal and electronic around the lair glowed and pulls away attracted to the crystal. Machinery and metal form around Calamitous until a blue glow shined, blinding SpongeTron and Danny. They open their eyes to see Calamitous has used the crystal to create a giant heavily armored battle suit.

"So this is what victory feels like!" Calamitous shouted as he laughed evilly in his new suit.

"We can't stop them," Danny said as he and the robot back away, "With the crystals, they're all too powerful."

"That's right. At last, we have beaten you and your worlds are ours to command!" Calamitous said, aiming a large ray gun at the two as it whirs with energy and the inside glows. "Any last words before you perish?" They said nothing as SpongeTron quickly hid behind Danny. Calamitous pulls the trigger and blasts a large beam that incinerates them.

"Danny!" SpongeBob cried.

"SpongeTron!" Tommy and Tammy yelled out. Calamitous lifts up his arm, smirking as he finally got rid of two of his enemies. But as the smoke clears, he gasps in shock.

Danny and SpongeTron were unharmed, but somehow see-through. Confused yet relieved, Danny looks from behind. It was Darry, once again in his ghost form as he let go of the two after turning them intangible. Darry sighs and smiles, "This feels so good after three days."

"Darry!" Danny shouts in relief as he hugged his son. "I was afraid I'd lost you."

"You?!" Calamitous said, shocked to see him as Darry zoomed forward.

"That's right," Darry smirked, "Not the normal me…or the fishy me...but the original paranormal me."

Calamitous uses his large arms to grab Darry, but he just flies away to avoid them. He uses both hands to smack him, but Darry just phases through. "I should thank you for making me normal except for the fact you kidnapped and tried to destroy my dad and friends!" Darry's aura turns bright blue as he blasts multiple ecto-beams from his palms, feet, and eyes.

Calamitous is hit by all direct attacks as Jimmy helps Cindy to her feet. "Cindy…" Jimmy began explaining to her as she wrung her ponytail once again. "I… wanna thank you and... I wanna say that I'm-" but Cindy presses a finger on his lips.

"Save the apologies for later," Cindy interrupted, "Right now, your team needs you and fast."

Jimmy nodded and gets up. "We have to find a way to separate the crystals from Syndicate before their powers are maxed and destroy our worlds together."

Cindy picked up the discarded Pupununu Crystal and stared at it in her palm. "Well, we have one. Does it do anything?"

Jimmy grabbed the crystal and stared at it as he smirked. "Yes...it does. We can't get the Syndicate to release the crystals, but with this, I can make them."

Cindy rolled her eyes and sarcastically said, "You still make a lot of sense."

"Watch over me while I take care of the Syndicate," Jimmy said, gripping the Pupununu Crystal as it emits an orange glow. "I'll be right back." An orange glow forms around Jimmy and he suddenly collapses, motionless in Cindy's arms.

Jimmy reappeared as a spirit and looks over at Cindy and his body. He smiles at her and comments, "I promise that if we survive this, I'll make this up to you in the best way that I can." but Cindy didn't acknowledge him and he just rushed over toward Crocker.

Timmy, Tammy, and Tommy were still fighting against Crocker, but he continues to use the Dimmsdale Crystal to defend himself. He glares at them and states, "You are all making me so angry that I could give you all an 'F'!" A red glow appeared over him and storm clouds appear that strike lightning at the Turners, charring the ground below them with ash, shaped into an 'F'.

As Crocker laughs in triumph as the storm clouds disappear into gusts of wind and lightning, Jimmy runs up behind him and takes a deep breath. "I'm gonna need a shower after this." he comments before walking into Crocker's body. Crocker laughs in maniacal glee until he froze, his eyes turning orange. Tommy, Tammy, and Timmy shook fearfully until they notice something strange about Crocker.

"Don't be alarmed, Turner family." Crocker speaks in monotone. "It is actually me, Jimmy Neutron, taking control of Mr. Crocker's body to make him surrender the Dimmsdale Crystal to you."

Crocker holds out the red crystal and flips it over to Timmy Turner. "Uh...thanks," Timmy said, but creeped out, "I think."

The orange glow escapes from Crocker's body as Jimmy walks out and proceeds to the next Syndicate member. "Huh…what?" Crocker turns to notices Timmy and his kids staring at him. "F!" Crocker yelled out holding out his hand only to find the crystal has mysteriously disappeared. Timmy, Tommy, and Tammy smirk as they held out their weapons and point them at Crocker. Crocker screams for his life as the Turners and fairies chase after him.

Plankton ran pass them and aids Crocker by summoning a large tidal wave. But a glow forms around him and his eye turns orange just like Crocker. He raises the yellow crystal in the air. "I don't need the Bikini Bottom crystal anymore," he said in monotone.

"Thanks!" Darry said as he swoops down and grabs the crystal from Plankton, and uses it to stop the rushing water and turn it into ice to patch the hole. Then he uses the water on the floor to create a small wave.

The glow disappears from Plankton and he shakes his head. "Uh…what just happened?" he finally looked up to see the large wave. He screams as the wave drops down and washes him away.

Traloc blasts an ecto-beam at SpongeTron 911, knocking him to the ground. Tak attempted to fire magic from his staff only for a ghostly green glow to appear over him and begin strangling him thanks to Traloc's ghost manipulation he used with the Amity Park Crystal.

"Drop him!" SpongeBob ordered as he jumped through the air with a karate kick, but Traloc used ecto-beams from his eyes to blast him into the wall.

"I love having ghost powers!" Traloc shouted madly as he continued crushing Tak. "Nothing can ruin this magnificent moment!"

But then, he glows and his eyes turn orange as Jimmy took control of him. He powers the crystal down and releases Tak, who sits on the ground and pants as he stares at the odd sight. "My apologies, Tak." he throws the crystal to him. "Take the crystal and guard it with your life until this is over."

"Sure?" Tak answered skeptically as he took the Amity Park Crystal.

"Watch over everyone until I return to my real body." Traloc instructed. "We just need one more crystal."

Tak nodded until Jimmy left Traloc's body, leaving him disoriented for a while. "What happened?" Traloc asked until he noticed the Amity Park Crystal is gone. "What have you done with the crystal?"

SpongeBob then jumped forward and karate kicked Traloc to the ground. "That's for messing with my friends!" SpongeBob pointed at Traloc knocked unconscious.

Jimmy spots Calamitous still using his mechanical suit to fight Darry, SpongeTron, and Danny. Jimmy grits his teeth and mutters to himself. "Let's just hope I can pull this off." he walks forward, but then grunts in pain when he notices his hands becoming more transparent than before. "And I better make it quick."

SpongeTron blasts with his sonic cannon that hit the arm of Calamitous suit. But Calamitous holds up the Retroville Crystal and SpongeTron suddenly glows blue. The robot's hands suddenly extend out and tie around him, trapping him.

"SpongeTron!" Darry cried when a small object whacks him on the head. "Hey!"

The object came from SpongeTron's slingshot that appeared from his hat. "Sorry!" he called out trying to get out of his own arms, "I…can't control my own body."

"That's the power of the Retroville Crystal," Calamitous explained, "The power of technokinesis. With it, I can control technology at every extend. Behold as Neutron's creation turns against you."

"I'm sorry, guys!" SpongeTron cried as he frees himself and his arm suddenly turned into his laser which he aimed at Danny. "Look out!"

As Danny dodged all of SpongeTron's blasts, Darry glared at Calamitous and shouted, "You're gonna pay for that!" and charged straight at him.

But suddenly, Jimmy rushed into Calamitous and began to take over his body. Calamitous struggled a bit until Jimmy finally took control as his eyes turn orange. "No! Wait!" Calamitous shouted to Darry.

But Darry still punched Calamitous in the face and knocked him and his robot suit to the ground. Darry stood on top of him, holding the Bikini Bottom Crystal. "If you like playing with crystals, I can show you what it was like using this one!" he shouted to the villain.

"Darry, stop." Calamitous insisted as he waved his hand. "It's me, Jimmy Neutron."

Darry froze before using the crystal. He raised a brow skeptically. "Yeah right. How am I sure you're Neutron?" he points at his body cradled in Cindy's arms, "He's over there!"

"Trust me on this. I am Neutron," Calamitous explained, handing Darry the Retroville Crystal. "Just take it. I have to return to my own body before I-" All of a sudden, Calamitous stands up, grunting in pain as he and Jimmy struggle for control.

The glowing orange crystal in Jimmy's palm began flash on and off as it glowed brightly. Cindy began shaking him as she asked, "Neutron, what's going on? Are you alright?" She kept shaking Jimmy, but he did not respond.

Darry watched as Calamitous's suit glowed orange and began to malfunction. Danny looked up at the glowing suit. "That glow," Danny noticed. His eyes widen upon realization. "Darry! That IS Neutron! He's using the power of the Pupununu Crystal."

"It's power is to take control of other people?" SpongeTron questioned.

"Sorta." Danny explained. "Your soul leaves your body, letting you wander around as an invisible spirit, also giving you the ability to take control of someone. However, if you're out of your body for too long, there's a chance you'll disappear."

"WHAT?!" Darry and SpongeTron screamed as they look at Calamitous attempting to retake his body from Neutron.

"Neutron must have possessed the others and took control of Calamitous," Danny guessed, "But that means he's maxing out its powers and running out of energy to fully possess him."

"Jimmy!" Darry shouted to Calamitous. "Forget about possessing him. Just get back to your body before it's too late!"

"Not before..." Calamitous said, handing the Retroville Crystal to Darry. "...giving this...to you." Darry stares at the blue crystal. He was about to take it from his hands until Calamitous closes it with his palm and holds it away.

"Never!" Calamitous yelled, "The Retroville Crystal is mine to command! I'll never give it to the likes of you!" But the orange glow engulfed him as Calamitous unwillingly hands Darry the blue crystal. "Darry, please take it…" Calamitous pleaded, but he yanks it away. "I won't let you interfere this time, Neutron!"

Timmy and his kids watch as Tak, SpongeBob, and 911 came. "We have to find a way to take the Retroville crystal back and separate them before it's too late," Tak cautioned.

"How are we gonna do that?" 911 asked, "Even 001 and the Fentons can't overpower Calamitous' mechanized suit. He's unbeatable!"

"Mechanized suit…" Tommy pondered thoughtfully. "Wait…even if it's powerful, it's still made of electronics and metal right?"

"Yes," 911 said with an annoyed look. "And that's the problem."

"No. Maybe not," Tammy said, realizing Tommy's plan. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, little bro?"

"Yep," Tommy smirked, "Time for another science project." He goes to the fairies and takes Cosmo's wand. "I'm borrowing this."

"Hey!" Cosmo snapped at him.

Tammy came to 911 and opens his back, searching. 911 laughs, "Hey, that tickles."

"Got it!" Tammy smiled, yanking a small cord from 911. She hands it to Tommy who was holding the crown.

"Now all we need is a power source strong enough to handle Calamitous' suit," Tommy instructed as he wraps the wire tightly around the crown.

"But my power core isn't strong to endure that," 911 pointed.

"Maybe my staff will work," Tak suggested, "But I don't think it's powerful with him holding the Retroville crystal."

"Then, we're gonna have to use a power source that's just as powerful as the crystal," Timmy said figuring it out.

Meanwhile, Calamitous goes to his knees and hands Darry the blue crystal. "I don't think I can hold him any longer," Jimmy said in Calamitous' body, "Dar, take the crystal before it's too late." Darry was hesitant at first, but then quickly snatched the Retroville Crystal away.

"No!" Calamitous cried when he feels a slight sensation going through his robot body. He looks to see Tammy and Tommy holding a newly formed electromagnetic coil with the Dimmsdale Crystal as its power source.

Suddenly, Calamtious' suit becomes attracted to the magnet still glowing orange. Darry and Danny look at each other and nod. They turn intangible and fly into Calamitous' body. Immediately, Calamitous is sucked into the magnet as the Fentons managed to pull Jimmy's spirit out of its vessel.

Calamitous' body is pulled toward the Nicktoons as the Turners hold the magnet. "May I do the honors?" SpongeTron asked flying toward them and his right arm turns into a gigantic gorilla-like fist.

"Please." Tommy said to the robot with a smirk.

SpongeTron grinned as Calamitous heads toward them. With a WHAM, SpongeTron knocks out Calamitous' robot head out of his suit. Without him controlling the mecha or the crystal to power it, the suit falls into pieces.

"Wa-hoo!" SpongeTron cheered until he and 911 are sucked by the magnet. They glare at the twins.

"Sorry," Timmy said sheepishly and pulls out the Dimmsdale Crystal, cutting power from the cord that lets them go.

The rest of the gang ran up to Darry and Danny. "Did we get all of them?" Tak asked, holding up the Amity Park Crystal and Timmy holds up the Dimmsdale Crystal.

"Got them," Darry responded holding up the Retroville Crystal and Bikini Bottom Crystal. Then, he and his father hear groaning from Jimmy as he becomes more and more transparent. "Jimmy! He's in trouble!"

"Jimmy?" Tammy called out as she looked around. "Where is he? Is he okay?"

The rest looked confused unable to see Neutron as Darry and Danny stare at them. "I guess since we're both ghosts, we can see him," Darry guessed.

Jimmy stands up and says, "I need to get back to my body. I'm running out of time."

Darry and Danny nod and carry him to Cindy. Cindy looks up and the gang watches astoundingly as the two ghosts place his invisible spirit back in his own body. The crystal glows bright orange for a second, but stops as soon as Jimmy opens his eyes and sits up.

"Neutron?" Cindy asked him.

"Yeah, it's me," Jimmy said tiredly and turns to his teammates, "So we got them all?"

"Yes," Danny nodded as he and his team held out the crystals, "We retrieved every crystal from the Syndicate and 911's already got them in custody."

"And we couldn't have done it without them," Tak said pointing at Darry and his team.

Darry, Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron look at themselves proudly as Tommy rubbed the back of his head, "Aw…it was nothing."

"That's a relief," Jimmy said calmly until Cindy slapped him, knocking him off his feet, surprising everyone.

"What in the world were you doing, Neutron?!" Cindy screamed at his face, "You didn't move for awhile, you scared me to death!"

"Cindy?" Jimmy asked as he stood up, holding his cheek. "I had to do what I needed in order to stop the Syndicate. Though, I'm surprised you cared."

Cindy crossed his arms, turning her back on him. "Hmph! It's no surprise that you care more about stopping the Syndicate than even looking at your own injuries. That's all you ever care about. Working in your lab and saving the world is more important than our wedding!"

"Are you still holding a grudge against that?" Jimmy asked, "Cindy, you knew that we couldn't make it happen, especially since I'm a genius and the one responsible for the safety of Retroville. I couldn't put you in harm's way."

"So you thought breaking my heart was the only way?" Cindy cried out. "Ugh, you're such a clueless idiot! So I guess it's true that you never cared about me one bit!"

Jimmy glared at her and scoffs. "Maybe I never cared about you at all. I don't even know why we ever dated in the first place!"

"Maybe it's better if we never dated and remained as rivals," Cindy ranted on, "Besides, we're better off without each other. After all, I'm a successful world reporter with a great job and a better salary."

"I'm better off without you too!" Jimmy spat out, "I'm a genius, movie actor, and agent of both organizations which I'm also the leader/ founder in one of them!"

"I guess this means we'll be going our separate ways from now on!" Cindy growled, "Which I am fine with!"

"Me too!" Jimmy angrily agreed, "I'm fine with that!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!" They growled and glare at each other's face as the gang was watching the argument this entire time. Suddenly, Jimmy says, "Wanna kiss?"

"Okay," Cindy grinned and the two kissed, once again embracing their love for each other.

Darry, Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron look at the sudden romantic couple in confusion. One of the doors in open and the Nicktoon Cadets rush in and stop at what they see. "Eww…" Crash, Junior, and Twitchy both say in disgust.

"Is this what their love is like?" Darry questioned.

"You have no idea." Timmy answered, scratching the back of his head.

SpongeTron stared at Tammy, who was staring at Jimmy and Cindy embrace, and asked in concern, "Tammy, are you okay?"

"Okay?" Tammy asked in a frantic manner. "Of course I'm okay! I'm happy for the two of them. Doesn't that make me okay with that?!" she yelled suddenly at SpongeTron's face making the robot back a few inches from her.

The rest of the Nicktoons look at each other and smile, not only succeeding in finding the crystals and stopping the Syndicate, but finding Jimmy at long last with Cindy once again.

* * *

"And thus is the conclusion of the epic tale of the Five Crystals…" Darry narrated with everyone back in HQ. He just retold the tale to Tommy, Tammy, SpongeTron, Yuki, Crash, Twitchy, Junior, and Kida. "All thanks to the team of Tommy, Tammy, SpongeTron, and yours truly. After our adventure, The Five Crystals were sealed away safely in HQ and we learned that we don't need to depend on our abilities to be as great as our parents. But our leadership and teamwork is what makes us, and always will be, a great team."

"Yi-doggy!" Crash cheered as everyone clapped loudly after hearing the story. "That was even better the second time!"

"Yeah! I wish I was in an adventure like that!" Junior said, clapping.

"Uh…Junior? You WERE there in the little adventure, remember?" Kida reminded.

"So what happened with Neutron and Miss Cindy?" Twitchy asked, and then started rapidly asking, "Didtheyleaveeachotheragain!"

"Actually Twitch, don't you remember?" SpongeTron reminded, "We're actually gathered here for-"

"Psst guys! It's time! We gotta go!" Buster interrupted, creaking the door open and wearing a fancy tux. In fact, the Nicktoons and Cadets were all wearing tuxedos and dresses. They smile at each other and stand up to follow Buster in preparation for a special event.

* * *

Outside HQ, is a small wedding in front of the building. Everyone is gathered on a white bench. The bridal song is played once again on the organ by Libby Folfax whom she and Jimmy and Cindy's friends attended with more friends of the Nicktoons.

Goddard barked as Junior, the appointed ring bearer, is on top of him holding out a pillow with two rings on top. Behind him, Tammy was throwing small flowers in the air, scattering the petals on the walkway.

Junior goes up the steps to hand the best man, Carl Wheezer, the rings followed by Tammy. She looks to the front seats on the right side to the front of her seat to sit beside her brother and father along with the fairies. They sat beside SpongeTrons 001 and 911 with Tak and Kida. On the left side, Danny and his kids along with Sam are sitting beside SpongeBob and his family.

This time, a SpongeTron robot that was standing on a step-stool was acting as the priest to marry Jimmy and Cindy. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered today to celebrate the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony!"

Jimmy smiled at Cindy and was this time genuinely smiling in happiness as he was about to be married to his one true love. "Do you, Cynthia Aurora Vortex, take this man to be your husband?" the SpongeTron asked Cindy.

"I do," Cindy replied.

"And do you, James Isaac Neutron, take this woman to be your wife?"

Jimmy smiled, looking back at his team, at the kids, and turns to face Cindy with a genuine smile on his face. This time he says, "I do."

As soon as they put the golden rings on each finger, the ST Unit announces, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Cindy jumps onto Jimmy and plants a passionate kiss on his lips as everyone applauds. After which, Cindy throws her bouquet in the air. The bouquet flies up and falls into the hands of Yuki Fenton. She grins as she holds the flowers close, but Danny stares in worry.

Jimmy and Cindy hold each other by the arms and run across the hall. Tammy and Junior watch. "Isn't that romantic?" Junior asked her.

"Of course!" Tammy said, grimacing her teeth, "Why wouldn't I think that? Jimmy's FINALLY reacquainted with his true love. It makes me SOO happy to see the two them together!" she finished, ripping her flower basket in half, startling Junior and the mechanical dog.

The gang runs up to the newlyweds as Jimmy helps Cindy aboard his rocket. "Where are you going on your honeymoon?" Timmy asked them.

"We're heading to Venus!" Jimmy said, hopping in the rocket.

"Wouldn't it be easier to go somewhere like Hawaii or Paris?" Danny pointed out.

"Don't you know 'Venus' is named after the Roman goddess of love?" Jimmy informed, making Cindy giggle. He wraps his arms around her saying, "Besides, we have ALOT of catching up to do."

"Oh Nerdtron..." Cindy said as she stared at him with a warm smile. Soon, Jimmy ignites his rocket as he and Cindy blast off. Behind the vehicle are tin cans attached to the back with strings with a sign "Just Married." The Nicktoons wave goodbye as the two flies toward space.

"They really are a great couple." Tommy mentioned to his friends as they waved.

"Well, I guess that means there's gonna be big changes around here," Darry theorizes.

"Yeah," SpongeTron agreed. "New things will be awaiting us as experienced Nicktoons."

"With bigger adventures to come!" Tammy added.

"And more bad guy butt to kick!" Tommy said making karate stances.

"And no matter what we face, the four of us will always be able to face it." Darry added. "And win!"

"CAKE!" Twitchy yelled as they see the squirrel dive head first into the large wedding cake, splattering cake bits everywhere.

Bits of cake and frosting fell on the four Nicktoons. Tommy licks pieces of cake from his hands, but then gags. "Carrot cake? Who eats that stuff?"

**The End**

* * *

And that's the final story for the Season 1 conclusion. We hope you enjoyed it as well as the rest of the series. Please review your thoughts on the whole thing and tell us what you think. Enjoy the holidays and wait patiently for the next story...which will excitedly start off Season 2. Till then peace out V


	28. Season 2: Character Bios

Hey readers, long time no see, as SOLmaster is here with more "Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future". It was a couple months ago that the first season ended and went out with a bang. Me and Animyx thank all of you who read and enjoyed it. You will be happy to know that Season 2 is here and it will be bigger than ever before. Darry, Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron are back with new adventures, along with the Nicktoon Cadets and the original Nicktoons. But of course with a new season, that means more characters. So we have a list of bios for all the major supporting characters that will appear in this season…

* * *

DarkEvil LaserPants: SpongeBob's evil future self from an alternate timeline. SpongeBob prevented the future of becoming him, but is brought back out of the time stream to once again conquer everything and destroy his former past self. Despite his appearance and what he once was, he is cold-hearted, manipulative, a skilled martial artist and strategist. But someone removing his mask or losing a battle will send him over the edge. He became a common and difficult enemy of the Nicktoons, and always has a plan that will challenge them for everything they got.

Max Neutron: The infant son of Jimmy and Cindy Neutron. Despite his age, Max is secretly an intellectual genius and chooses to hide this from everyone with only his adopted brother, SpongeTron, knowing. He gives himself a special spot on the team and often uses the excuse of being baby-sat as a way to go on missions without his parents knowing. He uses his intellect to secretly help his team members and travels around in a walker made by his father. Max is as sweet and innocent as any other baby his age, but usually never comes off as helpless and often notices things that others seem to miss.

SpongeCog 001: The first model in a line of evil robotic clones of SpongeTron. When DarkEvil LaserPants decided to copy Jimmy and SpongeBob's 'SpongeTron' invention to create a loyal robotic servant of his own, he kidnapped SpongeTron and download most of his data into the perfect robot which he dubbed 'SpongeCog'. SpongeTron thinks of him as his 'evil twin cousin' and unlike him, SpongeCog is cold, malicious, deceitful, and a hater of humanity; but is completely loyal to his master, DarkEvil. SpongeCog has most of SpongeTron's abilities, including some he doesn't have like razor sharp claws and the ability to transform his body and voice into anyone or anything.

SpongeCog 8, 10, and 13: A group of surviving robots of the malfunctioning SpongeCog units. They serve their creator, DarkEvil LaserPants, and are led by SpongeCog, though are treated poorly by the latter. SpongeCog 8 has the appearance of a small samurai hiding under a large robe, but can change into a tall deadly warrior with four katanas for arms. Though he is the most dangerous of the group, he can rust easily if not oiled. SpongeCog 10 is a beastly feral robot who only communicates through growls and roars that can only be understood by the SpongeCogs (and ironically SpongeTron). SpongeCog 13 is a large muscular robot that is nearly indestructible, but is highly dim-witted and slow.

Cindy Neutron: Jimmy's wife and Max's mother. She was Jimmy's rival and love-interest from childhood until Jimmy had to leave during their wedding, breaking her heart in the process. She was reunited with him thanks to the Nicktoons, and the two were married. Cindy lives the profession of a news reporter, and though her job keeps her from seeing Max for most of the afternoon, she trusts her husband and friends to watch her son. Though Cindy is kinder and more thoughtful than she was as a child, she still tends to yell when angered and calls Jimmy by her old nicknames, though more as a term of endearment than an insult.

Sandy SquarePants: SpongeBob's wife and the mother of his children. A squirrel from the state of Texas and is dang proud of it. Sandy was one of SpongeBob's best friends and secret crush until the two eventually realized their feelings for each other and got married. Sandy is still the tough cowgirl with immense strength and karate skills, and an intelligent scientist as well. She loves her husband and children dearly and acts like a concerned mother figure when she has to be.

SpongeTron 363 and 636: Two ST Units who work in the Krusty Krab with Squidward and Buster. Just like their creator, they are chipper and happy with the position they work in, but due to the fact that they are not designed for combat, they lack the proper artilleries and only have weapons that fire condiments and keep the Krusty Krab clean and functional. Though they rarely take part in any Nicktoon missions, they are always glad to help with whatever they can

Squidward Tentacles: One of SpongeBob's friends and neighbors, who is a self-proclaimed talented artist and musician, and a cashier at the Krusty Krab. He is still the grumpy unfriendly octopus as he's always been and detests everyone in his life. Though he and SpongeBob are actually a lot closer to each other than they were years ago, he still can't stand being around the chipper sponge and has an even greater dislike for the sponge's children, who constantly bother him at work and at home.

Jesse 13: The eleven-year-old son of Johnny 13 and Kitty, who runs away from his home in the Ghost Zone to live life as a normal kid and to escape the pressures of his parents. He soon catches the eye of Tammy Turner and gains feelings for her as well. Unlike his father, Jesse is friendly, polite, and humble, though often uses slang similar to his father and gains attraction from a lot of girls as well as driving a moped to travel. His only flaw is being cursed to change into a shadow ghost (similar to Johnny's) when near the presence of bad luck. He is unable to control himself in this form or suppress it, but has been training with his father to learn how.

Sally, Dolly, and Allie SquarePants: The seven-year-old squirrel triplets of SpongeBob and Sandy. Sally is an inventor like her mother and the most mature out of the three. Dolly is a doll and tea party loving girly-girl with an accent like her mother and her father's love of cleanliness. Allie is the tomboy of the three, who often likes to play sports and have fun like her father. The three always stick together no matter where they go and are often finishing each other's sentences. They are often annoyed by their older brother, Crash, and would get into petty arguments with him.

Valerie Gray: An experienced ghost hunter and a close friend of Danny's. After Danny retired from ghost fighting, Valerie took over his job. Though she thinks he should reconsider, she is fully understanding of his reasons why. When Darry was born, Valerie was made his godmother, and the two are very close. She works alongside Danny at Axiom Labs, and still constructs ghost weapons that she uses for ghost hunting.

Mickey: Tommy and Tammy's cousin whom to Timmy is a well-mannered boy, but to the twins, their worst nightmare. A 13-year-old, who is not only the school bully, but their babysitter while Timmy is away. He is just as worse as his mother Vicky... torching Tammy's dolls and wrecking Tommy's video games, even forcing them to do stuff they don't wanna do with blackmail. But deep down, he is a scaredy cat who runs away whenever a villain approaches.

SpongeTron 007: A fellow ST Unit like SpongeTron 001 who specializes in infiltration, secret intelligence, and undercover work. Like 001, he has upgrades such as the Fakifier that disguises himself as anyone. He is part of BTSO as Agent S and prefers to be called "Double 07" rather than "7". Unlike 001 and some of the ST Units, he talks in a British accent for no apparent reason, somewhat much calmer and cooler on missions, and takes his job seriously (but not as much as 911).

Sam Fenton: Danny's wife and Darry and Yuki's mother. She is now a popular novelist in both the horror and supernatural genres, and often travels around the world for her profession. It is due to this that she can never be around for her family and this is the main cause for Darry's fits of depression. However, Sam truly cares for her husband and children and does whatever she can to express it. Such as calling them on the phone, sending her children souvenirs, and visiting from time to time.

Marie Mollusk: Squidward's niece who is unappealing, obnoxious, tedious, and for some strange reason… wins the heart of Buster SquarePants. As she works as an intern at the Krusty Krab, the Nicktoons help Buster out but she falls for the ghost boy instead. She talks in a nosy monotonous tone, does things that appall people around her such as picking her nose and telling nauseating tales. For another strange reason, Marie is quite good at playing the organ.

* * *

I hope you got a lot from these bios because there's still the story to come. Me and Animyx hope you stay tuned because the first story of Season 2 titled "Reign of DarkEvil" will be posted soon.


	29. Reign of DarkEvil: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 1: Reign of DarkEvil**

**Plot****:** _The Syndicate builds a Memory Extractor which they plan to use on Jimmy Neutron to steal classified information. But when SpongeBob gets hit with the device instead, it leaves him with no memories of himself or any of his friends. With his memories in their possession, the Syndicate learn of a dangerous foe from SpongeBob's past and bring him back for assistance. All the while, SpongeTron is feeling distraught over Jimmy neglecting him since his marriage to Cindy, and decides to join forces with said foe in hopes of revenge. Can the Nicktoons defeat this new threat, help SpongeBob regain his memories, and get SpongeTron back to their side- all the while Cindy needs to share some exciting news?_

**Part 1**

* * *

It was the early morning at Fenton Works. Inside Darry's bedroom, someone was sleeping under the covers in a bed with pictures posted on the wall of Darry and his three teammates, Darry and his mother, father, and sister; and the younger five original Nicktoons. Suddenly, there was loud banging coming from the front door downstairs that alerted Darry to sit up from out of the covers.

Downstairs, Danny reluctantly opened the door in his bathrobe with a tired expression as the banging continued. As soon as he unlocked the door, it swung open, and SpongeTron rushed in. "I can't take it!" SpongeTron cried as he ran inside. "I just can't take it!"

"What do you want now, SpongeTron?" Danny asked tiredly with bags under his eyes.

"There's this broken circuit in my left elbow." SpongeTron moaned sadly as he showed him his left elbow. "And now whenever I move it, it makes this horrible squeaky noise."

He moves his left elbow to demonstrate and the squeaky noise made Danny grit his teeth. "Can't you have Neutron fix it for you?!" he shouted irritably.

"You think I haven't tried that?!" SpongeTron shouted as he continued crying. "Ever since he married Cindy, she's all he ever spends time with. It's been like that for the past seven months."

Darry was sneaking on top of the staircase, using his powers to keep himself invisible as he watched the whole conversation.

"Come on, SpongeTron. I'm sure this is just a phase newlyweds go through," Danny explained, "Once he's over that, he'll fix you in no time."

"How long is that gonna take?" SpongeTron asked. "He's even more preoccupied with Cindy since she got sick the other day. I can already feel my legs starting to rust."

"I'm sorry, SpongeTron, but there's nothing I can do." Danny explained. "I can't fix you since I don't know your programming. I'm not your co-creator."

SpongeTron gasped. "You're right! What was I thinking leaving Neutron to fix me when my Creator can fix me in a jiffy! I'll head to his house right now!" The robot then charged out the front door without even opening it, leaving a large hole in the middle of the door. Danny stares back at the robot who had just left as Darry still eavesdrops from behind.

* * *

Soon after, SpongeTron travels to Bikini Bottom using his Neutronic Recaller. He steps out and spots a pineapple that's inside a polyurethane air dome. "Ooh…" he looks astoundingly as he walks inside the arc opening of the strange house. He looks around and notices a small device near the door. He leans toward it when a blue light scans him.

"Identity: ST Unit-001," a male computer voice spoke, "Species: Robot. Non-hostile. Evacuating now." A red alarm beeps, alerting SpongeTron. He looks around as the water inside begins to sink into the drain below. "Activating moisture spray." A pair of nozzles spray at SpongeTron, making him wince and cough. Finally, the door opens, showing Junior.

"SpongeTron! You're here!" Junior smiled, running up to SpongeTron and hugging him tightly.

"Uh...hi." SpongeTron greeted with a weak smile. "Is your father here?"

"Sorry, he's busy right now," Junior said, "Did you come to play with me?"

"Actually, I gotta fi-"

"GREAT! Follow me!" Junior grabs SpongeTron's arm and drags him inside. SpongeTron looks around to see inside the dome was a grassy field with a playground, a giant treadmill, and a wooden bench. He notices that no water is inside yet Junior is able to breathe.

He takes him to the pineapple house in the center of the dome. "This is our house!" Junior introduced, "Where my mommy and daddy and brothers and sisters live! It's the bestest place to stay!"

"But...where is everyone?" SpongeTron asked, looking confused.

"They're inside," Junior explained, "This is where we play whenever we wanna go outside." He leads SpongeTron into the pineapple house which almost looks the same as SpongeBob's old pineapple. "Crash! Twitchy! SpongeTron's here!" Junior called out.

"Yee-haw!" Crash shouted while sitting at the top of the stairs in a red wagon. He then began to roll all the way down the steps while in the wagon. Crash bumped up and down in the wagon until he rolled to the bottom and crashed into the wall.

Twitchy ran over while eating a bag of chocolate chip and nut cookies. He darts his head to see his little brother with SpongeTron. "SpongeTron's here! SpongeTron's here!" Twitchy said, jumping up and down on the couch, his left eye twitching. "Butwhyishehere? He'sneverbeenherebefore. I'veneverseenhiminthehouseinallmylife!"

"SpongeTron came all the way just to play with us!" Junior said, cuddling on SpongeTron's left arm.

"Sorry, Junior," SpongeTron said, attempting to tug his arm from Junior's tight grip, "But I'm really here to find your father so he can fi-"

"CRASH!" a loud voice intervened, alarming the two sponges, robot, and squirrel downstairs. Suddenly a soccer ball whacks Crash on the head just as he got out of the wall.

SpongeTron turned his head in surprise to see a small seven-year-old squirrel with dark brown fur, wearing a purple shirt and skirt, black leggings, and a purple ski hat with a star on it.

The soccer ball rolled back to the squirrel and she places a foot over her. She crosses her arms, glaring at Crash. "Okay, where is it?" she asked.

"Where's what?" Crash asked shrugging.

Another squirrel appeared behind the dark brown squirrel. She was identical to her; only her fur was blonde and wore a pink dress with a red ribbon, a pink ribbon in her hair, and red shoes. "My doll," the blonde squirrel answered in a southern accent, tapping her foot.

"You took her doll," the dark brown squirrel explained.

"And never returned it," the blonde squirrel added.

Crash took off his helmet and reached inside, taking out a small ragdoll. "Well, Ma said I had to find a way keep myself from bein' hurt. Otherwise, I can't do stunts no more."

Then, a third squirrel comes in front of the two. She has the same colored fur as Twitchy's, wore glasses, a blue sweater with a dark blue plaid skirt, and a blue flower on her head. "Crash, give Dolly her doll back," she said to him.

"Right now," the blonde squirrel demanded.

"Or else," the dark brown squirrel threatened with a fist. Crash reluctantly handed the blonde squirrel her doll back, and afterwards, stuck his tongue out at them.

"SpongeTron, you haven't met our sisters, have you?" Junior asked the robot.

"Meet Sally, Dolly, and Allie," Twitchy presented, "They're triplets. Triplets!"

"Nice to meet you, SpongeTron." the brown-furred bespectacled squirrel, Sally, said.

"We've heard a lot about you from Pappy and our brothers." the blonde squirrel, Dolly, mentioned.

"Maybe you can show us some of your moves." the dark brown-furred squirrel, Allie, said, making a karate chop.

"Gee, it's nice to meet you lovely ladies." SpongeTron said, getting out of Junior's grip. "But I really have to talk to-"

But Sally got close and started observing him. "Wow. What an amazing structure you have. Who is your amazing scientist?"

"Why, thank you," SpongeTron said fondly, "Actually, there are two people responsible in my creation: Jimmy Neutron and your father himself. Neutron created my design based on him."

He began to walk away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must find my Creator."

"Howdy y'all, partners!" a female southern voice called out. "I'm back!"

Junior grinned and pulled SpongeTron away, "Wait, SpongeTron! You didn't see our Mommy yet! She's the bestest mommy in the whole world!"

"But I really can't-" But Junior grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

"Mommy!" Junior called out. "Look who's here!"

SpongeTron looks through the door to see a squirrel taller than the kids. She had the same fur color as Sally and Twitchy and wore a labcoat. She took it off to place on a coatrack, revealing a purple and green dress.

Junior pulled SpongeTron over to her and happily said, "Look Mommy! SpongeTron came over to play!"

His mother chuckled. "That so. Well, it's nice to finally meet ya, SpongeTron. The name's 'Sandy'."

SpongeTron chuckled nervously. "Nice to meet you, Wife of the Creator. You wouldn't happen to know if he's around, would you."

"Oh, I'm sorry SpongeTron, but SpongeBob is once again busy at the Krusty Krab," Sandy explained, "He and the employees are gettin' ready for the anniversary party."

"Party?" SpongeTron repeated, "Didn't you and the Creator have an anniversary party already?"

"No silly!" Dolly laughed, "This Friday is the Krusty Krab anniversary."

"The day it first opened for business!" Allie added.

"Since Daddy will be busy, that means you and I get to play some more! YAY!" Junior squealed in delight, shaking SpongeTron's left arm causing the horrid squeak SpongeTron can't stand.

Sandy covered her eyes from the noise. "Oh my, your arm's a bust, ain't it?"

"Well, yeah," SpongeTron said, pulling his arm away from Junior, "That's the reason I'm here. I was hoping the Creator could fix this."

"Why don't you ask your other creator to fix you?"

SpongeTron huffed and slumped. "My other Creator doesn't even care about me right now. He's so busy helping his wife; he hasn't even noticed me at all lately."

"Then no worries, partner," Sandy said, slapping SpongeTron on the back, "I'll fix that arm of yours tighter than a rattlesnake hogtyin' a jackrabbit."

SpongeTron smiled. "Gee, thanks... I think."

* * *

Meanwhile, at a secret location in Retroville, Calamitous was working on a device on the table. After tightening a bolt with a wrench, he shouted, "At last! It is complete!"

He turned to Plankton and Mr. Crocker, and Plankton asked, "So what is this 'big' invention you have to finally conquer the Nicktoons?"

"It is quite simple really." Calamitous explained. "It seems that the only way to extract information from the Nicktoons is to steal it from their minds."

"And how are we gonna do that?" Crocker asked, unconvinced by whatever Calamitous plans.

"With this new invention." Calamitous said as he held out the invention. "The Mind Extractor." The two Syndicate members stared in surprise. "It is capable of extracting the target's memories, no matter how personal."

Suddenly, Crocker grabs the gadget from Calamitous. "Excellent! Finally one of your gadgets will be put to good use. Once I use the device on Turner, I will learn his secrets and be able to obtain his...FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

But Plankton hopped on Crocker's head and drops down to take the device. "No! Once I use the Extractor on SquarePants, I will be able to extract the secret formula from his mind where my restaurant will be a success. Then, I will RULE THE WORLD!" he laughed, raising the device in the air.

But Calamitous took back the device. "No, you fools. We will use the device on Neutron to steal all the information and secrets of the Nicktoons. Then we can finally rule the world."

Both Crocker and Plankton say, "Then I can hit Turner/SquarePants!"

"It only has enough power for one shot right now." Calamitous mentioned, "So we're hitting Neutron, and I know just the place to crash so we can use the Extractor."

* * *

Back at Bikini Bottom, SpongeTron was sitting on a table while Sandy fixed his arm. "There." Sandy said with a proud smile. "That should about do it."

SpongeTron stepped down and moved his arm to see that the horrible noise was gone. He grins, "Hey, there's no squeaking! My arm's good as new, thanks!"

"Hooray!" Junior cheered as he hugged SpongeTron. "Now that Mommy fixed you, we can play now."

SpongeTron smiled nervously as Junior held him tightly. That's when his hat beeped. His hat opens up showing a metal hand holding a cellphone which brings it down to his ear. "Hello?" SpongeTron asked.

_"Hey ST!"_ Tommy's voice called from the phone, _"The gang needs you at the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob wants you to help with decorations for the party tonight."_

SpongeTron saluted and responded, "Yes sir. I'll be there soon." He hung up his phone and turned to Junior. "Sorry. Duty calls. Way over there. Maybe next time."

Junior then sighed and slumped in annoyance. Sandy grabbed her toolbox and said to the robot, "Well, it was nice havin' ya over. Don't be a stranger now, you're welcome anytime."

"Thanks Mrs. SquarePants," SpongeTron said politely and left the dome, rocketing to the Krusty Krab.

* * *

Inside the Krusty Krab, the Nicktoons along with Danny, Jimmy, Timmy, and Cindy are helping to prepare for the party with Buster, Squidward, and ST Units 636 and 363. SpongeBob was examining if preparations were made, "Everything looks great, guys! People are gonna be so excited for the party!"

"Of course," Jimmy nodded, "Even the previous owner is coming. He's gonna be proud of what you did, SpongeBob."

As Tammy, Tommy, and Darry were decorating, Cindy walked over to them with a platter of cookies. "You kids look like you can use a little refresher." Cindy said cheerfully.

"Thanks," the three said each grabbing a cookie and taking a bite.

"I made them myself. What do you think?"

Tammy munched on the cookie happily, "It's so good!"

"Yeah, you're a great cook!" Tommy agreed, chewing on the cookie.

Darry was about to eat one until he asked, "But you are feeling better, right?"

"Of course." Cindy said with a smile. "The doctor said it was nothing. Nothing contagious at least."

"What else did he say?" Tommy asked.

Cindy gave a warm smile, "Just something that'll give Nerdtron the surprise of his life. The doctor said I'm-"

"Hey kids!" Jimmy intervened in the conversation where he gives his wife a kiss on the cheek. "SpongeBob thanks you guys for the help. Has anyone seen SpongeTron?"

"We called him almost twenty minutes ago." Tommy mentioned. "He should've been here by now."

"I'm here!" SpongeTron's voice called out as he bursts through the door. But then he notices Jimmy and narrows his eyes. "Oh...it's you."

Danny noticed him and said, "SpongeTron, I was wondering what happened to you after you left this morning."

"Oh, everything's fine," SpongeTron assured, "My arm's all better now...no thanks to him." He pointed at Jimmy, making the genius confused.

Then, SpongeTron walked away to aid SpongeBob. "What's his problem?" Tommy whispered to Darry and Tammy.

SpongeBob was writing a checklist and asked Squidward, "Hey Squidward, did you order for the three thousand krabby patties for Friday?"

"The delivery truck is on its way." Squidward answered as he walked away.

"Great!" SpongeBob gave a thumbs up as he cleared his checklist. He turns to Timmy and the fairies, who put up the wall decorations. "Decorations ready yet?"

"Almost." Timmy responded, holding up a long piece of paper. "Just need the banner and then we're done."

"Good," SpongeBob said and turns to Jimmy and Cindy, "Snacks and refreshments on the go?"

Cindy sets the plate of cookies on the table. "All set!" Jimmy said as Cindy holds him close.

Then, SpongeTron 636 came up, holding a mop, "Everything's all clean and spotless, sir!"

"Good job!" SpongeBob salutes as he raises a thumb to examine the entire area of the Krusty Krab. "Not bad, 636. Everything looks ship-shape!"

That's what SpongeBob thought, until three figures crashed through the windows, shattering glass everywhere. "What the-?" SpongeBob yelped as he fell backwards on the ground as Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny rush over to him to see what's going on.

The kids' eyes widen to see the Syndicate standing in the middle of the debris. "Well, if it isn't the Nicktoons planning their little party." Calamitous spoke.

"You're gonna pay for that, Syndicate!" SpongeTron growled, upset they have ruined their preparation for the Krusty Krab anniversary. Both his arms turn into giant fist and he hurls himself at them.

"Nicktoons Go/ Unite!" Darry and Jimmy ordered as both their teams charge at the Syndicate.

"Stop them!" Calamitous ordered Plankton and Crocker. Plankton grins and presses a button on his device. Suddenly, a group of PlankBots appear around the room. Buster, Squidward, and SpongeTrons 363 and 636 all rush into the kitchen to avoid getting caught in the fight.

Crocker holds a remote that shoots electricity when he pushes the button. Timmy uses his fairies to create a magic protective shield while Tommy fires projectile stars at Crocker.

The stars knock the remote out of his hand as he yelps in pain and holds his hand. But then, Tammy ties her magic jump rope around his feet, knocking him to the ground.

Plankton commands his PlankBots to attack and shoot lasers. Danny was able to avoid the attacks and shot white beams, freezing the bots, giving Darry and SpongeTron the chance to pummel them.

A PlankBot moved closer to Cindy. Cindy backed away until she fell on the table. The PlankBot was charging its one eye to finish her off, until its head was sliced off by Jimmy's beamsword.

Jimmy turned to Cindy and grabbed her hand, pulling her back up. "You okay?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Neutron." Cindy answered with a warm smile.

From afar, Tammy was watching them, but didn't notice the trapped Crocker pulling out a ray gun from his backpocket and aiming at her.

"Look out!" Tommy shouted as he jumped on top of her, pushing her out of the way of the blast as Crocker got free. Tommy yelled at her, "Stop making goo-goo eyes!" but then he looked closely at her. "Wait...those aren't goo-goo eyes."

"Sorry, I was making sure Cindy was okay," Tammy explained, "Thank goodness Jimmy saved her in time."

"You...care?" Tommy asked, looking surprised.

Crocker aimed the ray gun at the twins until Wanda appears in front of him. "Mr. Crocker, meet Mr. Frying Pan." Then, she whacks Crocker on the head with a green frying pan immediately knocking him off.

As more robots continued firing, Darry punched and kicked more of them down while SpongeBob karate kicked another. "This is getting bad." he said in worry. "If we don't end this soon, someone could get hurt, and this place will look terrible for the party."

Jimmy rushed forward to face the remaining two robots. "Don't worry, SpongeBob." he assured, eyeing his targets. "This will be over sooner than you think."

"Now's your chance." Plankton pointed to Calamitous. "Hit him!"

Calamitous aimed the Mind Extractor at Jimmy from behind while the genius was fighting the robots. "Say goodbye, Neutron- while you still remember."

But SpongeBob turned around and noticed Calamitous aiming the seemingly deadly device at Jimmy Neutron while he wasn't looking.

"Jimmy Neutron!" SpongeBob cried out as he began rushing toward him. "NOOOO!"

Just as Calamitous blasts the ray, SpongeBob pushes Jimmy out of the way and is hit himself by the ray's beam. "CREATOR!" SpongeTron cried.

SpongeBob screams in pain as the ray absorbs him. Once it does, Calamitous' Extractor sparks and drops down. The beam fades as SpongeBob collapses. "No, no! NO!" Calamitous said, looking at his machine in failure.

"SPONGEBOB!" the Nicktoons cry out as they all rush to the unconscious sponge.

"Fire it again!" Crocker demanded.

"I can't!" Calamitous responded in panic as he holds the device.

"Retreat!" Plankton shouted as he and his team members immediately run out of the restaurant.

Danny rushed out only to find they've disappeared without a trace. Danny growled in anger, but flew toward SpongeBob with the others to see if he's okay. Buster ran out of the kitchen to comfort him. "Dad? Dad!" Buster said, shaking him, "Are you okay?" SpongeBob groans a bit and sits up, to everyone's relief.

"Ugh…my head hurts," the sponge said, rubbing the top of his head, "What in the world just happened?" he turns and looks at Buster, "Who are you?"

Buster blinks in confusion when he sees this. But SpongeTron rushes over and hugs him. "Oh Creator! I'm so glad you're still alive! It's nice to have a creator who knows I'm still operational and will always be there when I need to be repaired!"

"'Creator'? Is that my name?" SpongeBob asked until he pushed SpongeTron away and looked frantic. "What are you?" then he looked at everyone else. "Who are all you people?" he stood up and rushed to the window to see his reflection. "Is that me? Who am I?!"

Everyone looks at each other confused as Buster. Danny walks up to SpongeBob and asks, "SpongeBob, don't you remember? The Syndicate hit you with some sort of device. Do you remember that?"

"Remember what?" SpongeBob asked as he stared at him. "What is this place? What did you say my name was again, Mister?"

SpongeBob moans, holding his head. He almost collapses until Jimmy catches him. "I think we're gonna have to examine you," he said as he and Danny help SpongeBob up.

* * *

Back in the villains' lair, Plankton was viewing SpongeBob's memories in the device when Calamitous goes on ranting. "Darn it! Darn it! Darn it all! My plan would have worked if SquarePants hadn't interfered!"

"I told you we should have hit Turner!" Crocker snapped at him, "With it, I could have had his FAIRIES!"

"Be quiet, will you?" Plankton snapped as he viewed the memories. "I'm trying to find the secret formula in all these scatterbrained memories from SpongeBob."

"Like we'd find anything from that fruitless buffoon," Calamitous scoffed and rubbed his chin, "Hmmm...maybe I should have hit Phantom. His mind would have been as useful as Neutron's."

"Just because you have bad aim." Crocker dully snarled. "Now we just wasted a perfectly evil plan."

As Plankton looked through the images from SpongeBob's memories, his eye widens when he views something, "Hmm, this is interesting."

Crocker and Calamitous turn their heads to them and Crocker asks, "What could possibly be interesting from his head?"

Plankton hooks the device to the large monitor and the image appears for Calamitous and Crocker to view. Their eyes widen to see a strange figure on screen that they had never seen before.

As Calamitous watches, he grins. "Yes...yes, that's perfect! Finally, the key to our success in defeating the Nicktoons…for good!" he, Plankton, and Crocker laugh plotting their new plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, SpongeBob was taken to HQ in the lab so Jimmy can analyze him. The sponge was strapped to a wall as a machine scans his head. The sponge was still unconscious as the others watch in concern after what happened earlier. "So what's happening?" Darry asked in worry. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"According to my readings and the pictures the security footage showed me," Jimmy said, holding up gray scale pictures of Calamitous with the device, "It looks to me that somehow Calamitous used this weapon to deprive information from his cerebrum."

The gang stares at Neutron having no clue of what he said. "In English, genius," Danny said.

Jimmy sighed and re-told, "He made a weapon that stole SpongeBob's memories right out of his brain."

"You mean…Calamitous stole his mind?" Tammy asked, now understanding.

"Exactly," Jimmy nodded, "SpongeBob's brain is under the effects of the machine, but eventually he will recover his memories fully. Until then, SpongeBob should stay in bed and rest."

Soon, they moved SpongeBob in the infirmary bed where he laid in peaceful sleep and the Nicktoons watched as they stood in the room. "How long did you say it would take for him to regain his memories?" SpongeTron asked.

"I didn't." Jimmy answered.

But soon, the door slides open and Sandy along with all her kids rush in. "Where is he?" she asked in panic. "Is what Buster said true? Is he hurt badly?"

Suddenly, SpongeBob slowly opens his eyes and sits up. "Ohh..." he groaned as he holds his head. "Where am I now?"

"SpongeBob!" Sandy cried in joy as she rushed over and hugged him. "You're okay! I was so worried!"

But SpongeBob's eyes widen and he screams, flailing his arms, "Aaah! A rat! Why is she here?" Everyone gasps when they see SpongeBob's reaction.

But Junior laughs, "Daddy's being funny."

Sandy was in shock as well, but insisted on saying, "SpongeBob, what's wrong with you?" she pointed to herself. "It's me, Sandy, your wife." and then, pointed at their kids. "And these are our kin."

SpongeBob turns to see the seven kids who smile and wave at them. He looks back at Sandy and shakes his head, "Nope, I've never seen you or those kids in my life."

"The Syndicate did something to his brain, Mrs. S," Tommy explained.

"But rest assured, Jimmy says your husband will be back to normal soon," Tammy finished for him.

"And how long is 'soon'?" Sandy demanded to know.

"That's what I asked." SpongeTron mentioned.

Jimmy got an awkward expression and uneasily answered, "Uh- well...I'm still a little unaware on the exact process of the reverse effects, but we just need to give it time. Besides, I'm sure that seeing you and the rest of his family has brought back some of his memories already."

Junior hopped onto the bed and landed on SpongeBob's lap as the adult sponge stared. "Hey, Daddy," Junior asked cheerfully. "Can we go get some ice-cream when we go home? And can we play a fun game after that?"

"I'm not your dad." SpongeBob pointed out. "Who are you again?"

Sandy and the kids gasp at this as Junior's eyes begin to water. "WAH!" Junior cried as his giant tears soaked up the gang. Sandy glares at Jimmy who grins sheepishly.

"Okay…" Jimmy said, nervously clapping his hands. "I think it's time we let SpongeBob rest. Alright everyone, let's go."

He signals everyone to the door and the Nicktoons all reluctantly leave as Sandy carries Junior out and the rest of her kids follow. Buster was the last to leave as he looks back at his father and sighs sadly before heading out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile in Bikini Bottom, three shady figures crept through the night, from a coral tree into the rock. They peek from it til one says, "There it is!" The figure pointed at the direction…of the SquarePants household in the airdome.

"Let's go." the other figure said as they creep over to the side of the dome.

They go inside the entrance still filled with water. As the tall bulky figure reaches for the door, a light scans them. Suddenly, a red siren flashes and alarms: "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" Quickly, the small figure takes out what appears to be a handheld computer and plugs it into the security system. He types on the computer and the power dies down and the siren stops as well when the alarm says, "Security Defense System: Deactivated."

"We're in." he said as he closed the computer.

From the inside, the door opens and the three figures go inside, revealing themselves as the Syndicate wearing black outfits. "According to the Mind Extractor, the device should be somewhere in this area," Calamitous explained, "That is where we'll find him."

They look around and find a door sticking out of the ground that led to the cellar. "There it is!" Crocker pointed. "Just like in the sponge's memories."

They open the doors and see a set of stairs leading to the dark cellar below. They head down the stairs and soon reach the dark bottom until Crocker finds a light switch that he flips on, allowing them to see all the junk that was stored down here. "And I thought the boy genius was a pack rat," Plankton said, looking at the rusty old junk.

Calamitous and Crocker look around for a particular device until Calamitous bumps into a large object. He looks up and gasps, "This is it!"

Plankton and Crocker turn to see a large arch that looked similar to the one Jimmy had, but was rounder and more metallic and different in design.

"The time machine constructed by the squirrel." Calamitous explained as he examined it. "It looks just like it did in SquarePants's memories, and it must have what we need."

"Do you believe he'll make a good addition to our team?" Crocker asks.

"Of course!" Plankton nodded, "Didn't you see the destruction he caused the sponge? With him on our side, our team can actually defeat the Nicktoons!"

My thoughts exactly." Calamitous said with a smirk as he grabbed a hold of the machine. "Now help me carry this thing out of here before they come home."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"What do you mean, you won't let us help the Creator?!" SpongeTron yelled frantically to Timmy and Danny outside HQ with his friends.

"We just won't." Timmy answered. "We don't want you kids doing anything crazy or dangerous to help SpongeBob."

"But don't you see what the Syndicate did to him?" Darry pointed out. "They took away his life. We have to find the Syndicate and get them to reverse whatever they did."

"Sorry, but that doesn't cut it," Danny said against this, "Neutron said SpongeBob will recover his memories soon. As for the Syndicate, leave that to Timmy and me."

"But we're Nicktoons too." Tammy pointed out. "Remember?"

"SpongeBob is part of our Nicktoons team." Danny explained. "He's our responsibility."

"But what happens if they use that mind-stealing weapon on you guys?" Tommy asked, "I don't want our dad to forget about us and Cosmo and Wanda."

Then, the three fairies appear next to Timmy. "He's right! We don't want Timmy to forget the good times we had together all these years!" Wanda agreed.

"That won't happen." Timmy assured. "Danny and I already agreed with Tak that we would search for the Syndicate. And Jimmy said that he would keep an eye on SpongeBob until he's better."

SpongeTron huffed once more. "I bet Neutron's gonna leave the Creator so he can spend more time with his wife."

"SpongeTron, chill. It's not his fault that Cindy has been feeling sick lately," Tammy defended to Tommy's surprise.

"So if the Commander is taking care of SpongeBob and you guys are finding the Syndicate, what are we gonna do?" Darry asked the adults.

Timmy and Danny stare at each other before Timmy answers, "You can do whatever you want, but remember what we told you." Then, Danny changes to ghost form and flies away with Timmy disappearing with Cosmo and Wanda, leaving Poof with the others. Tommy, Tammy, and Darry look at each other, wondering what to do with their day-off.

* * *

We hope you enjoyed the first part of the Season 2 premiere "Reign of DarkEvil" Stick around if you wanna read the next part and please leave a review telling us what you think so far.


	30. Reign of DarkEvil: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 1: Reign of DarkEvil**

**Plot****:** _The Syndicate builds a Memory Extractor which they plan to use on Jimmy Neutron to steal classified information. But when SpongeBob gets hit with the device instead, it leaves him with no memories of himself or any of his friends. With his memories in their possession, the Syndicate learn of a dangerous foe from SpongeBob's past and bring him back for assistance. All the while, SpongeTron is feeling distraught over Jimmy neglecting him since his marriage to Cindy, and decides to join forces with said foe in hopes of revenge. Can the Nicktoons defeat this new threat, help SpongeBob regain his memories, and get SpongeTron back to their side- all the while Cindy needs to share some exciting news?_

**Part 2**

* * *

The next morning, they go to the arcade where Darry and Tommy are playing against each other in a Crimson Chin melee game. SpongeTron, however, was sitting on a bench with a depressed look on his face as he slumped over. "Oh, how can we just sit here playing games when the Creator's in need of help?"

Tammy was playing with a claw machine game as she explained, "But you heard our dads. We need to let them handle it."

"But Neutron can't take care of him!" SpongeTron shouted as he angrily stood up. "He wouldn't even take care of me!"

"Would you relax, ST?" Darry said while battling Tommy on the arcade game, "Neutron's your creator also. You've got to put a little faith in him."

SpongeTron scoffs, "Of course, you'd side with him. You're humans after all." He frowns and stomps away. Darry and Tammy watch as their friend storms out.

Darry turns and asks Tommy, "You think we should have paid more attention to SpongeTron? He is our friend after all."

"Who's SpongeTron?" Tommy asked more focused on the game, who wasn't paying attention to the recent conversation.

* * *

Eventually, the Syndicate was able to transport the time machine into their lair. "At last! We were SO close to achieving our goal when we had all five crystals, but lost to those Nicktoons and their spawn. But with him, we will finally victor over them!" Calamitous said, laughing. He turns to see Plankton and Crocker holding up the time machine.

"How come WE had to be the ones carrying this thing all the way here?" Plankton wanted to know, not able to hold the device any longer.

Crocker dropped the device onto Plankton while Calamitous answered, "Because I'll be hooking up the device and finding the correct time period to recruit our new team member."

Like he said, Calamitous hooks the device to an AC outlet to power the machine. He goes to the keyboard next to the arc. "Now to put in the right calculations to the time era and..." The computer beeps up and Calamitous smirks. "Perfect!"

Plankton popped his head from underneath the time machine and pulls himself out, just in time for him and Crocker to witness Calamitous pushing the red button. Suddenly, the machine lights up and whirrs with energy. In the center of the arc, it sparked and formed a blue portal and then-

* * *

Somewhere in an unknown world, a hooded figure lifts up his head, detecting something. "I sense a disturbance in time," he said when his form becomes smaller. He turns toward a circular screen in front of him. As he watches, he speaks, "So they've done it. The Syndicate has awoken…him."

* * *

Back in the real world, SpongeTron grumbled as he marched through Bikini Bottom. "Those guys…" he said to himself, "Shouldn't they be concerned about the Creator? I thought they were my friends. Well, I don't care what they say. I'm gonna find a way to bring the Creator back to his senses." Suddenly, he hears a loud yell and looks from a distance to see a bright light. Recognizing the voice and location, SpongeTron gasped and rocketed forward.

* * *

In Jellyfish Fields, Junior was skipping around, trying to catch a jellyfish while Sally holds a jellyfish with rubber gloves and a magnifying glass, examining the specimen with Dolly and Allie watching.

A jellyfish three times its size was floating when Crash was on top of a coral tree. He smirks and jumps off, landing on the jellyfish. "Giddy-up!" Crash cheered, riding on the jellyfish like a rodeo. But quickly, the jellyfish dropped Crash on the ground and shocked him in anger. The jellyfish flew away as SpongeTron came just in time.

"Crash!" SpongeTron yelled in worry as he rushed over to the injured sponge. "Are you okay?"

Crash winced after he touched the sting bump on the side of his face, but weakly smiled and responded, "Heck yeah! I set a new record since the last time I rode that thing."

Dolly huffed and said, "Y'all are lucky Mama or Daddy didn't see ya doin' that."

SpongeTron stared oddly as he asked, "What are you all doing out here?"

"We're trying to find the perfect jellyfish to bring to Dad as a present." Allie answered.

"This one is missing a stinger." Sally said as she let the jellyfish she was holding fly away.

"We were hopin' our present will help Pa recover his memories," Dolly added for Allie.

SpongeTron smiled warmly. "Well, that's sweet of you guys." but then frowned, "At least there's a few people who care."

"Wanna know what present I wanna give to Daddy?" Junior asked SpongeTron.

The robot knelt down to him and answered in a friendly tone, "I sure do. Tell me."

Junior giggled and answered, "I wanna make Daddy the bestest krabby patty he ever tasted! It'll be the perfect gift for him!"

"I didn't know you can cook."

"I don't, but Buster's gonna help me. Once he bites into that krabby patty, he'll get all his memories back. Won't that be great?" Then, Junior frowns a bit, "I've never made a krabby patty before, but I'm sure I can do it! Then, I'll be a great fry cook just like Daddy!" SpongeTron looks at him and smiles, patting him on the head.

"I think that's a great idea, Junior," SpongeTron said, "In fact, I too wanna help you accomplish it!"

Junior's eyes widened and he grinned, "Really?"

"Sure!" SpongeTron wrapped his arm around Junior, "Though honestly, I've never cooked a krabby patty before either. But I'm a robotic clone of the Creator, so how bad can it be?"

* * *

Later, SpongeTron follows Junior to the Krusty Krab to help. They are placed in the kitchen where Buster will teach them. Buster puts on his Krusty Krab hat, followed by Junior and SpongeTron (who just puts a regular hat on top of his own).

Buster puts a raw patty on the grill which begins to sizzle from the heat. He then gives Junior a spatula and steps to the side, allowing him to cook it. Junior stares at the spatula fondly and slides it underneath the patty. But due to his intense strength, Junior actually flips the patty very high, sticking to the ceiling.

"You almost had it." SpongeTron supportably commented. "Try again, and this time, put a little less 'flip' on it."

Junior nodded as Buster prepares another raw patty. As the robot instructed, Junior flips the patty, but expectedly, it flies behind them and into a fan. As the patty hits the fan, it splatters and spits the goop of what's left of the patty. Buster, Junior, and SpongeTron duck as it flies out through the small window.

On the other side, Squidward was hit from behind with the patty goop as he stood in the cashier boat. He frowns dully and says, "Of course."

Junior seemed to be getting discouraged until SpongeTron tried to cheer him up. "Third time's the charm. Try again." Buster puts another raw patty on the grill, and this time, Junior keeps himself fully focused and grips the spatula with both hands as he slowly and steadily moves it under the patty and proceeds to flip it.

Junior flips the patty through the air and this time, it flies at a reasonable height and lands perfectly back on the grill. Junior grins at this. "I did it! I DID IT!" Junior shouted excitedly.

He hugs SpongeTron. "I did it!" and then Buster, "I did it!" then he runs out of the kitchen and shouts, "I DID IT!" Junior runs back into the kitchen, still jumping up and down. "It's all thanks to you, Buster! Especially you, SpongeTron, cuz you believed in me. They said I couldn't do it, but I did and Daddy will be so proud of me." as he jabbered on, Buster's eyes widen as he spots the grill and tries to get Junior's attention.

But Junior didn't notice anything. "Do you think I should bring him ice-cream too?" he asked SpongeTron. "Maybe the coldness will help bring his memories back."

But then he stopped and sniffed the air when a cloud of black smoke hovered over him and SpongeTron. "Do you smell something?" he asked the robot.

SpongeTron looks at the side of Junior and finally notices. "GAH! FIRE!"

Junior turns and screams to see he forgot to take out the patty now setting aflame. Junior and SpongeTron ran in circles until Buster runs off and comes back with a fire extinguisher. He quickly sprayed foam at the grill putting out the fire. Junior coughed, but gasped to see his perfect patty now a pile of black soot.

Junior's eyes began to water, "Daddy's krabby patty...is RUINED!" He sniffs in tears, but SpongeTron pats him on the back.

"It's alright, Junior. I'm sure you can try again a fourth time," he assured.

"No, I can't!" Junior screamed out, "Daddy made the perfect patty his first try! I can't be a great fry cook like Daddy! Why can't I do anything right!?" he cried and rushes out of the kitchen and into the restroom.

Buster and SpongeTron ran there but the door was locked. They can hear Junior's cries from there. "What do we do, Buster?" SpongeTron asked desperately. "With the Creator in his condition, I don't want Junior and the rest of his siblings to be sad like this. You're coping well about it, Buster, do you have any suggestions?"

Buster was about to answer when they hear more cries outside the Krusty Krab, only they were actually cries of help and screams of fear. They look through the window to see the same PlankBots from last time.

"It's the Syndicate!" SpongeTron cried out. "I better call the others." he took out his Recaller and was about to dial it until he stopped and frowned, "No! I don't need them! I'll capture the Syndicate and make them return the Creator's memories MYSELF!" Buster's eyes widen in concern and he stands in front of SpongeTron with his arms out as he shakes his head.

But SpongeTron moved Buster aside and proceeded forward. "I know I promised, but unlike them, I care for the Creator and I will not let the only creator I have that cares for me doomed to a life of not knowing who I am." SpongeTron rushed out of the restaurant as Buster stared helplessly at the robot's unnecessary risk.

Outside, a sonic blasts hits four PlankBots, destroying them as the other robots turn their heads to see SpongeTron standing there with his arm turned into his sonic cannon. "Where is the Syndicate?" SpongeTron demanded to know. "I have business with them!"

The PlankBots said nothing and aim their blasters at the enemy. SpongeTron dodged the blasts and continued to try and fight the robots, turning his arm into a beamsword as he deflected the blasts back at the robots, destroying them. However, one of the robots was eyeing him with a camera from its eye.

* * *

From another location, a strange figure was watching from in front of a screen that broadcasts the p.o.v. from the PlankBots. "So...he thinks he can face me again." the figure said coldly. "I think it's time for a little reunion."

* * *

When SpongeTron nearly finished destroying all the Plankbots, a dismembered head of the robot shot a laser from its eye that hit SpongeTron from behind and knocked him down.

When he was about to get up, he attempted to transform his left arm into a gun, it instead sparked and short-circuited before shutting down. "Oh no." he groaned in panic, realizing he was unable to move his arm. "Not again!"

One of the PlankBots grabs SpongeTron by his other arm and began to carry him off. "Hey, let me go!" SpongeTron shouted as he was helplessly carried off.

Buster watches everything from the Krusty Krab window and his eyes widen in shock as he silently gasps to see SpongeTron taken away.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Nicktoons HQ, SpongeBob was laying in the infirmary bed, strangely reading a Quantum Physics book until a bouquet of flowers was thrown in front of him. He looked up to see Darry, Tammy, and Tommy had come to visit him.

"Hey, SpongeBob, how are you doing?" Darry asked, wondering how his memories are.

"Um...I'm fine." SpongeBob answered timidly. "Thanks."

"So you got your memories back?" Tommy asked eagerly. "Do you remember who we are?"

"Hmm..." SpongeBob thinks carefully and responds, "You're Tommy, Tammy, and Darry. You're part of a group called the Nicktoons, who fight alongside a robot who looks like me."

The three smiled. "That's right!" Darry shouted happily.

"So you do remember!" Tammy also shouted.

"No, I don't." SpongeBob simply replied. "I just read something called 'Classified Nicktoon Profiles' last night when I was bored."

At this, Darry, Tammy, and Tommy slumped over in disappointment. "We were so close too." Tommy groaned.

"Where is that little robot anyway?" SpongeBob asked curiously. "Doesn't his creator live here?"

"You're his creator, SpongeBob." Darry pointed out and explained, "We wanted to invite him to come visit you since he's worried, but he ran off and we weren't sure where he was."

"I hope you get your memories back in time for the anniversary party at the Krusty Krab." Tammy mentioned. "You couldn't have forgotten about that, could you?"

"What's a 'Krusty Krab'?" SpongeBob cluelessly asked.

The three groan in discouragement as SpongeBob remains oblivious. Just then, Jimmy and Cindy walk in with snacks and drinks. "Any luck?" Jimmy asked the kids.

"No," Tommy frowned, "He still doesn't remember anything."

"Well, don't worry too much," Jimmy assured, "I'm sure he's recovering his memories little by little. Just be patient."

"I just wish there was something we can do to help." Darry said, feeling depressed. "I can't stand seeing him like this."

"Danny, Timmy, and Tak are doing everything they can to find the Syndicate." Jimmy explained. "And don't worry. Your contribution by visiting SpongeBob and showing your support is help enough."

"Neutron's right." Cindy said with a smile. "And while we're on the subject of showing support, there's something I have to tell you all." she turned to Jimmy. "Especially you, Neutron."

"Yes, dear?" Jimmy asked with a look of interest. "You can tell me anything."

Cindy began explaining, "Well, I'm glad. Because the reason I wasn't feeling good was because I'm-"

"Hey guys," SpongeBob interrupted as he shakily held a purple flurp glass in his hands and had a cautious look. "I'm not feeling so good all of a sudden."

"What's wrong?" Darry asked, feeling concerned. "Did you catch whatever Cindy had?"

Cindy growled in anger. "I doubt it." and walked out of the room in frustration.

"No, it's nothing like that." SpongeBob explained, still cautious. "I have the strangest feeling that...that something bad is happening right now."

Everybody looked surprised by this. "What do you mean 'something bad'?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know." SpongeBob tried to explain. "I feel like I know what it is, but I can't remember what. All I know is that whatever you're looking for seems to be getting worse."

"What's he talking about?" Darry asked Jimmy.

Jimmy shrugs, "I'm not sure. Perhaps he's delusional from the effects of Calamitous' weapon? Either way, if what he says is true, then we gotta keep an eye out for whatever the Syndicate is planning."

* * *

Somewhere in a dark room, SpongeTron is held captive and strapped to a chair with metal restraints. "Hello?" SpongeTron meekly called out as he glanced around to see nobody in sight. "Anyone here? I'm armed, you know!"

"You've changed since we last met, haven't you?" an unfamiliar voice asked from the darkness.

SpongeTron gasped, not recognizing it as any of the Syndicate's voices. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Your worst nightmare." the figure answered as he stepped into the light near SpongeTron. "Yourself."

SpongeTron's eyes widen in shock to see that his captor was a strange small square figure with a black helmet, mask, suit, with matching boots, gloves, and a cape. Oddly enough, SpongeTron didn't recognize him as anybody he knew.

"I knew it was you!" SpongeTron shouted in shock until he remembered, "Wait, I...I've never seen you before in my life."

"What?!" the figure shouted in anger as he got closer to SpongeTron. "Don't play stupid with me! You haven't forgotten our last confrontation. You were destined to become me."

"Me? Be you?" SpongeTron asked in confusion, "Wait, I don't even know what you are."

The black cladded figure smacks his head in annoyance and lifts off his mask. Once it's removed, SpongeTron gasped, recognizing his face, "Creator?!"

Behind the mask, was SpongeBob, but he looks somewhat aged and has a few scars. "Hmmm…" he spoke rubbing his chin, taking a clear view of SpongeTron, "You look much younger than I anticipated."

"Is it really you, Creator?" SpongeTron asked until he realized to his horror, "Oh no...the Syndicate kidnapped you and turned you into a Criminal Amnesiac. Creator, don't believe them! You're not evil, you're good! Remember who you really are!"

The figure lowered his mask back down and stared at SpongeTron in the face. "Tell me, SquarePants, do you really wanna be like this before I kill you?"

"SquarePants?" SpongeTron questioned. "I'm not SquarePants. Are you talking about my creator? But...who are you then?"

"Your what?" the figure then knocked on SpongeTron's head to hear a 'clank' noise. "You're made of metal? But you're supposed to be SquarePants!"

"Oh, I'm actually a robot created from the likeness of him," SpongeTron explained then frowns, "Though my other creator is the one who built my circuits and weapons. He's also my mechanic who's supposed to take care of me rather than his wife!"

"How do I know this isn't a lie?" the figure asked suspiciously. "Prove yourself."

SpongeTron used his good arm to reach for the device on his chest which activated his Fakifier that made a glow appear around him and deactivated his cloaking device, changing him into his true robotic appearance.

The figure's eyes widen behind his mask as he backs away two steps in shock. "So it's true. You're not SpongeBob SquarePants." but then he glares. "Then where is he?"

"Lost." SpongeTron answered as he slumped over. "Lying around with nothing on his mind- literally. The Syndicate wiped his memories away and now he can't remember anything- including me. And no one is doing anything about it."

"Is that so?" the figure asked as he went into deep thought.

"But wait a minute." SpongeTron asked as he looked at the figure. "If you're not my creator. Then who are you? Why do you look like him?"

"Didn't you hear me before?" the figure asked as he approached SpongeTron. "He was destined to become me, meaning I AM him... I AM your creator: DarkEvil LaserPants." As the villain claiming to be SpongeBob went into maniacal laughter, SpongeTron's eyes widen in realization and horror.

* * *

And that's the end- no, wait, it's not. There's still more. Please leave a review and wait around for Part 3.


	31. Reign of DarkEvil: Part 3

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 1: Reign of DarkEvil**

**Plot****:** _The Syndicate builds a Memory Extractor which they plan to use on Jimmy Neutron to steal classified information. But when SpongeBob gets hit with the device instead, it leaves him with no memories of himself or any of his friends. With his memories in their possession, the Syndicate learn of a dangerous foe from SpongeBob's past and bring him back for assistance. All the while, SpongeTron is feeling distraught over Jimmy neglecting him since his marriage to Cindy, and decides to join forces with said foe in hopes of revenge. Can the Nicktoons defeat this new threat, help SpongeBob regain his memories, and get SpongeTron back to their side- all the while Cindy needs to share some exciting news?_

**Part 3**

* * *

Back at HQ, Tak was sitting in the infirmary with SpongeBob as Darry, Tammy, Tommy, and the rest of the adults watch as the shaman shares some stories with the sponge, hoping he would remember something. "...and even after I became more feral after he twisted my mind, you still believed I was good inside." Tak explained to SpongeBob. "It was thanks to you and Danny that was able to come to my senses and break free from Howler Juju's control to become normal again."

SpongeBob was in awe over what he heard, "I really did all that?"

"Of course!" Tammy exclaimed, "You may have been the childish one on the team, but you've managed to pull through to save your friends in the nick of time! You were one of most valued on the team!"

"I thought you would say that Neutron is the most valued," Tommy said, cocking his eyebrow.

"Maybe as leader, but SpongeBob is the glue that keeps them together," Tammy pointed out, leaving Tommy more confused.

"So is any of this ringing a bell, SpongeBob?" Darry asked, hoping what everyone said brought back some recollection.

"Sorry, but no." SpongeBob replied sadly. "But I do have some kind of foggy image of four kids and me fighting against all these bad people."

Timmy and Tak smiled. "That's us! We were the four kids with you fighting all those bad people!" Timmy explained.

"Looks like he's starting to recover his memories," Jimmy stated, "But it will take a while for him to fully regain them."

"Let's hope he regains them before the anniversary starts," Danny added.

"Now then," Jimmy places his hands together and turns to Cindy, "What were you trying to say last time?"

Cindy glares at him, crossing her arms, "Promise there won't be any interruptions?"

"I swear you have my full attention." Jimmy said with an assuring smile.

Cindy sighs and says, "Okay, I'll tell you. Neutron, you and I are gonna-"

"Time out!" a voice bellowed where suddenly Cindy freezes in place, followed by Neutron, Danny, and the rest of the team.

A clock-like portal appears in place coming from it is a ghostly figure wearing a purple cloak. He approaches Danny and places a strange medallion around his neck. He blinks, realizing he can move again, but looks around and notices everyone else in the room still frozen in place. "What?" Danny wondered when he turns and notices the ghost responsible. "Clockwork? What are you doing here?"

"I'll have time to explain," Clockwork informed where he places another medallion around Jimmy's neck, making him move again. "Since the sponge has yet to recover his memories, I need you two to come with me. Time in." Pressing the button on top of his staff, he, Danny, and Jimmy disappear once again letting time run again.

"Neutron, you and I are gonna-" Cindy began, but opened her eyes to find her husband gone, "Neutron? Where is he?"

Darry looked around to notice his father was missing as well. "My dad is gone too."

"Of all the nerve!" Cindy yelled in frustration. "I have to tell him the most important news he'll ever hear in his life, and he thinks he can run off with his pal, Danny, without even bothering to listen?!"

"Wow, Mrs. Neutron, you seem moody lately. Are you alright?" Tammy asked.

Cindy groaned, holding her head. "Yeah, I guess. Now excuse me, gentlemen, but I'm gonna get some aspirin." She walks away from the group, leaving them to wonder where Jimmy and Danny ran off to.

* * *

Somewhere in an unknown realm, Jimmy and Danny reappear with the mysterious ghost.

"So what in Albert Einstein is this all about?" Jimmy wondered as he looked around.

"I brought you two here for a reason." Clockwork explained as he morphed into an old man. "There is a disruption in the time stream."

"A disruption?" Danny asked worriedly, "You don't mean..."

"No. It's not him," Clockwork answered, "Not as worse as him, but indeed bad for all of us."

"Who is it?" Jimmy wanted to know. "Is it any adversary we know?"

"Yes...and no." Clockwork said as he turned into a child. "Let's just say that Danny Phantom wasn't the only one who was tempted to walk down a dark path." Jimmy and Danny glance at each other in surprise, wondering what it was he was talking about.

* * *

In the dark place, SpongeTron (still in his robotic appearance) was running for his life from the approaching PlanktBots that fired at him. SpongeTron reaches a dead end, but climbs vertical side up and jumps behind the PlankBots. Unable to move forward, SpongeTron took the chance to use his plasma ray to destroy one.

Then, another PlankBot grabs SpongeTron upside down by the leg. As it was about to fire its eyebeam, SpongeTron's plasma ray turned into a giant fist, impacting the PlankBot's eye. The Plankbot releases his grip and SpongeTron lands on the ground, firing a sonic blast at the robot to finish it off.

Two PlankBots dash off towards SpongeTron from opposite sides, but SpongeTron flies up in the air, making the two crash into each other. SpongeTron dives down holding a beamsword, slicing the two in pieces. SpongeTron turns to see five more PlankBots approaching. Both of SpongeTron's arms turn into electric plugs. He raises them into the air gathering static and plugs electricity into the ground creating a shockwave that conducted through the floor, electrocuting the remaining the PlankBots.

All the PlankBots were either destroyed or deactivated. Once SpongeTron reverts his arms back to normal, DarkEvil clapped, very impressed. "So how did I do?" SpongeTron asked, "...Creator."

"You did excellent, SpongeTron." DarkEvil said as he walked over to him. "However SquarePants and that Neutron fellow made you, they did a very impressive job."

SpongeTron chuckled, rubbing his head. "Thanks. Nice to hear that my creator TRULY appreciates me more than Neutron. He's so busy with his wife; he has no time for me or the other STs."

DarkEvil froze and rubs his chin, "So…there's MORE of you?"

"Of course! There's thousands of ST Units just like me that Neutron and the Creator built."

"And they have weapons like yours?"

"Oh, no. Only certain ST Units like 911 and me have weapon upgrades if we're assigned to combat training. Then, there's SpongeTrons 363 and 636, who work at the Krusty Krab so they have no need for weapon upgrades."

"Interesting." DarkEvil said, deep in thought. "Do you have a list of the combat units...and the frequency to their brain chips?"

"...No." SpongeTron said with an odd look. "But I'm sure Neutron must keep a list of all that stuff in his lab." he frowns. "He probably wouldn't even pay attention to me even if I asked."

But then DarkEvil asked, "You're really upset with this Neutron, are you?"

"Of course!" SpongeTron shouted angrily. "He cares more about helping his wife than me, and he doesn't even care about helping the Creator when he needs it the most!"

DarkEvil then grabbed SpongeTron by his shoulders and asked, "Then how would you like to get a little revenge on him?"

SpongeTron raised an eyebrow. "Revenge? What do you mean?"

"I mean, getting EVEN with him and making him PAY for all the rejection he made you feel." DarkEvil vigorously explained. "You'll make him wish he treated you with all the respect you deserved. Don't you agree?"

SpongeTron stares at him after listening to what he said, "Sure, I agree, but-"

"Or…are you gonna let him treat you like one of his worn out experiments like the way your other friends have been treating you?" DarkEvil added.

SpongeTron suddenly frowned and answered, "No."

"Then you can stay with me and be my robot." DarkEvil suggested. "I AM your creator after all." SpongeTron stares at the black-cladded sponge as he ponders about his decision.

* * *

Back in HQ, Tammy was making hot soup in a large pot. "Now to add something a little bit special. Poof?"

"Poof, poof!" Poof giggled and shakes his rattle as bits of fairy dust fell into the pot.

Tammy samples the taste from her spoon and smiles. "Perfect! That'll help Cindy with whatever sickness she's been having." She takes the bowl and turns around to see Tommy in front of her. "Oh, hey bro. What's going on?"

"Uh…Tammy?' Tommy began to say, "You've…been acting strange lately."

"Strange?" Tammy asked, looking confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Well... since Jimmy married Cindy, you were really angry about that. But now, you seem more concerned with Cindy and care less about Neutron. Are you okay?"

"What?!" Tammy asked in fake surprise as she tried to smile. "Of course I'm okay! I'm just...being polite for Jimmy's sake- yeah! He's been so worried about that Cindy person; I have to support him somehow."

"So what's the soup for?" Tommy pointed at the pot.

"My lunch." Tammy quickly answered.

Tommy takes the spoon, dips it into the pot, and takes a sip. "Chicken broth with a flavor of magic. Tastes too special for it to be your lunch."

"Well, I-" Tammy started to sweat nervously when a certain group of siblings burst out of the door. "Oh thank goodness," Tammy sighed but quickly says, "I mean, guys! What are you doing here?"

Buster looked frantic to tell them something when Dolly answered, "We wanted to bring our presents for Pa here in case he remembered us."

"Try not to make him remember too much." Crash pointed out. "Otherwise, he'll remember that he don't want me doin' anymore stunts."

Junior gulped and holds up a plate of two krabby patties he made. "Can you guys try this?"

Tommy, Tammy, and Poof stare at the patties when Tommy answered, "Uh, sure." He takes a bite of the patty while Tammy also tries, feeding half of her sandwich to Poof. But once they put it in their mouths, their eyes widen and quickly spit out the food. "Ugh!" Tommy gagged as he spit out the patty. "It tastes like I just ate a piece of charcoal."

Junior sighs disappointed, "Not that good, huh? I tried hundreds of times making it, but I can't make the perfect krabby patty."

Tommy and Tammy stare at each other, realizing. They fakely smiled as Tammy says, "No, no! It's really good, Junior! Even Poof liked it! Right?"

"Yummy!" Poof said, grinning and nodding his head.

"I want seconds!" Tommy said, looking at the krabby patty unwillingly and forced himself to eat the whole thing. "See?"

Junior sighs, knowing obviously his friends didn't like it. "Gee Golly!" he hears his brother say, tasting Tammy's soup, "This thing sure has a kick! What's in this here stuff?"

"Oh, just the usual," Tammy answered as Tommy held his stomach and covers his mouth, dashing off somewhere. "I added chicken, veggies, stirred it together in the pot and added a bit of magic to enhance the taste. But as SpongeBob told me, it takes love and care to create the perfect recipe."

Junior's eyes widen. "Love and care?" he smiled widely. "That's it!" he hugs Tammy. "Oh, thank you, Tammy! You're a genius!"

Tammy chuckles a bit. "You really think I'm a genius? Well, I am a lot smarter than my brother and teammates."

Suddenly, Buster spat out, "Have you seen Commander Neutron?! There's something urgent I have to tell him!"

Tommy came back slightly relieved when Tammy answered, "Uh, no. I haven't seen him or Mr. Fenton. They disappeared somewhere. Why do you ask?"

* * *

Danny blasts the doors off its hinges with his ecto-blasts. He and Jimmy go inside the dark lair and both gasped in shock. In front of them was the Syndicate. They were seriously beaten and tied up together. Danny ran up to them, holding them by the ropes and demanded, "Who did this to you? Tell us now!"

"HE'S A LUNATIC!" Mr. Crocker screamed madly.

"We thought we would make him our ally, but instead he turned against us!" Calamitous answered shakily.

Danny looked at them skeptically when Jimmy calls him, "Danny, you gotta take a look at this."

Danny turned to Jimmy and walks toward him. In front of them was the time machine, but was battered and heavily damaged. Jimmy examined the device. "Looks like Clockwork was right. The Syndicate released him from there, and he destroyed it so it won't imprison him again.

"But you think he's really-" Danny was to say.

"I don't wanna believe it, but the Syndicate knew about him once they extracted SpongeBob's memories. They stole Sandy's Time Machine, knowing his location. The evidence is right here."

"Only one way to know for sure." Danny turned to the Syndicate. "Did you happen to catch his name?"

"His name..." Plankton said, stammering, "H-H-His name is...his name is..."

Jimmy walked over to a monitor where the Mind Extractor was hooked up to. He pushed a button on the keypad and an image played from a certain point of view, showing the black-clad masked square figure. Then SpongeBob's voice was heard shouting in genuine fear, "DarkEvil LaserPants!"

Jimmy froze in terror as Danny walked by him to view the image. "So it is true," Danny said and turns back to the Syndicate, "And by the looks of it, he's more dangerous than he looks."

"We got to go back to HQ," Jimmy said seriously, worried for what will happen next.

* * *

_Back in HQ..._

"SpongeTron was kidnapped!?" Darry repeated in shock after Buster explained everything to the whole gang (except Junior who has not appeared yet).

Buster nodded in answer while Tommy mentioned, "We shouldn't have left him alone. Plus why would he try to defeat a group of Plankbots on his own?"

"Did you track down the Syndicate yet?" Darry asked Timmy and Tak.

"No. Strangely, they've been off radar since SB's mind was taken," Tak said, scratching his head.

"We have to find him," Tammy stated, "Who knows what could have happened to him…"

* * *

Somewhere at the lower level of HQ, Cindy was walking around, groaning. "Neutron sure built a lot of inventions and created a lot of space to store them," she noted when she heard a noise, "Huh? Who's there?"

She turns to the corner to find where the noise came from. She walks forward where the noise was getting louder. She finds a large door in front of her that reads "Project: ST."

She pushes a button on the right to open the door and gasps. Cindy sees SpongeTron inside the chamber of where the ST Units were kept. He found a large dusty old remote and places it in the Hyper Cube.

"SpongeTron?" Cindy asks as she walks in and gets his attention. "Is that you? What are you doing down here?"

SpongeTron hears her voice and turns, "Mrs. Neutron?"

_"You've been spotted!"_ DarkEvil's voice said in his earpiece, _"Capture her or she'll compromise the mission!"_

SpongeTron seemed hesitant when Cindy asks, "Why is your cloaking device turned off? Where have you been all this time? Everyone was worried about you."

SpongeTron was anxious at first, seeing her. But then, his eyes suddenly narrow in hatred and he extends his right arm out, forcing the door to shut behind her. "SpongeTron?" Cindy asked, confused, when she backed away as SpongeTron approached her.

"Sorry, wife of my co-creator," he said, then smirked, "Then again, I'm NOT sorry!" He raises the Hyper Cube toward her. Instantly, Cindy is sucked into the Hyper Cube as she screams. SpongeTron holds out the hypercube and smirks in triumph. "Revenge is sweet."

Then, he hears a loud banging coming from the door. He turns when the door is once again unbolted by Danny and Jimmy. Jimmy holds up the Air Gun yelling, "I don't know how you got in, but drop the cube and put your hands up, SpongeBob SquarePants! Or should I say, DarkEvil LaserPants!" But the robot walked out of the shadows where Neutron recognizes him, "SpongeTron?"

"NEUTRON!" a familiar voice yelled from inside the cube.

Jimmy hears this and his eyes widen in surprise, "Cindy?"

Without warning, SpongeTron's arm turns to a laser and fires at Danny, blasting him away. Jimmy looks in shock when SpongeTron charges at him with a beamsword. Jimmy quickly takes out his own beamsword and blocks his attack.

As they both hold each other back with their beamswords against each other's, Jimmy takes this moment to ask him, "SpongeTron, what in Carl Sagan's name are you doing? I demand an explanation."

"Oh, NOW you're concerned about me?" SpongeTron asked angrily. "Well, it's too late now!"

He takes a swing at Jimmy, making him stumble back. SpongeTron jumped over him as Jimmy swung his beamsword, but the robot blocked him again and turned his other arm into a ray gun and blasts a table full of experimental liquids and equipment. A small explosion occurred and Danny quickly grabbed a hold of Jimmy, turning them both intangible while SpongeTron quickly escaped through the door.

As it fades, Jimmy coughed and saw that SpongeTron was gone with Cindy as well. "Commander!" Jimmy turns to see the kids with Timmy and Tak running towards him.

"We heard the noise coming from here. What's going on?" Tommy asked.

Jimmy and Danny look at each other, fully aware of what they're dealing with. "Darry Fenton, you're in charge of HQ." Jimmy ordered. "From now on, this place is under lockdown. No one goes in, no one goes out."

"Yes sir," Darry saluted.

"Timmy and Tak, you're with Danny and me. We're heading off," Jimmy ordered them as he marched.

"Wait, where are you guys heading off to? How come we can't go?" Tammy asked.

"There's no time to explain." Danny quickly insisted. "Just listen to orders and until we return, you must also guard SpongeBob until his memories come back; and remember what we told you."

Eventually, Jimmy and his team exited HQ via rocket. "Is there something we don't know that you're not telling us?" Timmy asked.

"We'll tell you on the way," Jimmy said sternly, "But…you're not gonna like it." Timmy and Tak look at each other, wondering what he meant.

* * *

In HQ, a red light flashes. _"Warning! Lockdown initiating now," _Vox announced. The SquarePants kids look around, wondering what's happening. From outside, all the doors and windows are sealed shut with metal plating. As soon as everything is locked, the alarm fades.

"What in tarnation just happened?" Dolly asked when Tommy, Tammy, and Danny came to the main base.

"I don't know," Darry said, "Neutron activated HQ to be put under lockdown. It means something's up…and he's not telling us what it is."

"Well, after analyzing this, I'd say something is amok," Sally stated, adjusting her glasses, "Meaning his reasoning must be dire that he and his team doesn't want any one of us to intervene in what he's planning."

"But what could be his reason why he doesn't want anyone to intervene?" Tommy asked when Tammy looked around.

"Wait a minute, where's Cindy?" Tammy asked the group.

"I don't know." Tommy said with a shrug. "I haven't seen her since she stormed off."

Soon, everyone realized in horror as they look at each other. "You don't think?" Darry began.

"Oh no!" Tammy yelled in horror. "Whatever that explosion was, Cindy was in the middle of it. And whoever caused it has her in his clutches!"

"Y'all mean the bad guy's got her?!" Crash held the sides of his head.

"Oh no! Oh no!" Twitchy said running in circles, "Whoknowswhatkindoftortureshe'sgoingthrough!"

* * *

"LET GO OF ME, YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING ROBOT!' Cindy screamed kicking SpongeTron in the face, once she's released from the cube and put in energy restraints.

"Ow!" SpongeTron groaned in pain, rubbing his nose, "You know, I could never understand what Neutron sees in you."

"What is wrong with you?!" Cindy demanded to know. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?!"

"Of course I do." SpongeTron bitterly said as he turned his back to her. "Getting revenge on Neutron and getting you out of the picture."

"Revenge on Neutron? For what?" Cindy asked puzzled, "He didn't do anything to you."

"YES HE DID!" SpongeTron screamed out, "He neglected me! Me, one of his greatest creations, cuz of YOU! Ever since your sickness, Jimmy has been caring for you and brushing me aside. Everyone has! And the only person who ever appreciated me was my Creator."

Hearing his words, Cindy frowned feeling guilty. "I'm sorry to hear that, SpongeTron. But I can't help it. Maybe if I had time to tell Neutron and everyone the truth, things could have winded up better."

"Truth?" SpongeTron's eyes widen in surprised and turns back to Cindy in wonder, "What truth?"

"You see, the truth is that I'm really-"

"Excellent work, SpongeTron," DarkEvil intervened as he walked toward the robot and his hostage, "I never thought a goody-goody such as yourself can pull a stunt like this. I'm quite impressed.

"I may have SpongeBob's DNA," SpongeTron proudly proclaimed. "But I can be hostile when I want to be."

DarkEvil chuckled, "So did you bring it?"

"Of course. I brought everything you needed, including this," SpongeTron said and takes out an object from the hypercube and takes out the handheld device.

Cindy stared, "What is that?"

"Oh, this?" SpongeTron pointed at the remote, "This is the handheld override remote Neutron built. This is how he deactivated me."

"Override remote?" Cindy repeated.

DarkEvil explains, "Yes, it is the device capable of overriding and controlling an ST Unit in case one malfunctions and is forced to deactivate." He tries to activate it, but it sparks and shuts down. "What the?"

"Oh yeah, the Override Remote is only operational with the thumbprint of the original operator, which is Jimmy Neutron himself. That way no one can control the ST Units except him."

DarkEvil growled angrily and turned to SpongeTron, "You fool! Now how am I supposed to proceed with my plan?!"

SpongeTron yelped quietly until he shakily answered, "Umm...We just need Neutron to scan his thumbprint, and then it'll be operational."

DarkEvil seemed to calm down a bit as he pondered something. "You're right. We do need Neutron to scan this for us." then he darkly glanced at Cindy. "And I know just how to get him to co-operate."

* * *

"One, two, THREE!" Tommy yelled as he, Twitchy, and Darry attempt to penetrate through HQ's armored doors…using Crash's head. "One, two, three!" Tommy yelled again, using Crash to continuously barricade through the door but to no prevail.

"It's no use, guys," Sally said, shaking her head.

"Not even Crash's hard skull can penetrate Neutron's defenses," Tammy added, "Under lockdown, remember?"

As Crash was placed back on the ground, he wobbled back and forth dizzily. "Awe, shoot! And I...thought for sure...that'd work." he fell on the floor in faint.

"So how are we gonna get outta HQ to aid our dads in whoever they're facing against?" Tommy asked, "Whoever the enemy is, they must have taken SpongeTron hostage!"

"Don't forget Cindy, I'm really worried about her," Tammy said as Tommy again glances at her with a look.

"Well, I think I know ONE way to get out of here," Darry said as he pondered.

"Really?" Dolly asked.

"What is it?" Allie wanted to know.

"Neutron assigned a code to the top operatives of HQ in order to shut down HQ's lockdown system," Darry explained, "The good news is we have one person here who knows the code. The bad news is...he's literally out of his mind."

Realizing what they mean, they turn to see SpongeBob walking out of the infirmary. He rubbed his eyes, saying, "What in Neptune's name is all that racket back here? Is there some emergency or something?"

Darry sighs wearily and makes the attempt by walking over to SpongeBob and asking, "SpongeBob, we need your help. SpongeTron and Cindy are in trouble and we need to get out of here to help them."

SpongeBob gasped in shock. "Oh no! That's terrible!" but then he got a confused look. "Wait, is SpongeTron the robot who looks like me or is it the scary blonde lady who yells a lot?"

"SpongeBob, this is important!" Tommy shouted to him. "We need you to get your memories back so you can tell us the code to unlock this place!"

"What code?"

"Here!" Sally said, holding up a jar of the jellyfish they've chosen for their gift, "You love jellyfishing, remember?"

SpongeBob looks closely at the jellyfish when Sally opens the jar. He sticks his hand inside to feel the jellyfish, buzzing, in the jar of water where it stings SpongeBob's hand as he pulls it out. "Too stingy," he said, rubbing where he got stung.

The triplets frown at each other, seeing their gift did not work until Crash jumped in front of SpongeBob. "How about ka-rah-tay? Y'all can't forget about that, right?" Suddenly, Crash grabs SpongeBob's foot and shows him a karate move by flipping him over.

SpongeBob was facedown when he got up, "Too painful…" he said and smacked back to the ground.

"How'boutblowin'bubbles?" Twitchy said as he handed his father a bottle of bubble soap. "Youloveblowin'bubbles."

SpongeBob takes out the bubble wand and blows a few bubbles with it. He stares in bafflement as the bubbles float to the ceiling. "Too shiny." SpongeBob states, tossing the bubble wand aside.

"We'll never recover his memories in time to save ST and Mrs. Neutron," Tommy held the sides of his head; "We're doomed! DOOMED I tell ya!"

"Not yet, we're not!" a voice called out. Everyone turns to see Junior with arms behind his back.

"Junior?" Tammy asked then questioned, "Where have you been all this time?"

"Oh, I've been doing some cooking in the kitchen when I was able to make..." Junior raises his hands to show a plate what appears to be a normal krabby patty (that doesn't seem burned like the others), "Daddy's krabby patty!"

"HQ has a kitchen?" Darry asked, dumbfounded.

Junior passes by them and holds up the single krabby patty in front of SpongeBob's nose. "Don't you wanna try it?"

SpongeBob looks at the greasy krabby patty saying, "Uh…I'm not so sure. I've read that this thing is high in calories and can go right to your thighs."

"Please Daddy," Junior asked with big puppy-looking eyes, "For me?"

SpongeBob stares oddly at the little sponge begging him to try his krabby patty. But SpongeBob just sighs sadly and says, "I'm not very hungry anyway. I've just realized something."

"You have?" Tammy asked, skeptically.

"Yes," SpongeBob solemnly answered, "I know that whatever it is I'm supposed to remember is supposed to help you. And that where ever that Neutron guy is, he's heading somewhere that might be dangerous. I might know where, but I can't remember anything that might help. I'm sorry to let you kids down. I wish I could help more."

The kids bow their heads, especially Junior with his eyes beginning to water. Buster pats him on the back until he stares at the patty Junior made. SpongeBob sighs, "If only there was way I could remember fast-" Buster suddenly stuffed the whole krabby patty in his mouth.

They all stare in surprise as SpongeBob holds the patty in his cheeks. He looks like he's about to vomit at first, but then his eyes widen in surprise. SpongeBob chewed the patty slowly and gulped it all down. The kids stare, wondering what will happen next. Junior clenches his teeth pulling down his hat. Finished, SpongeBob takes a deep breath, "That was...the BEST krabby patty I've ever tasted! I wish I could eat a bunch of that stuff with my best friend, Patrick, and maybe Danny Phantom, who's also my ghostly best friend from another world. But I would have shared it with my beautiful wife, Sandy, and my seven darling kids."

Junior gasped. "Daddy! You remember everything!" He cheered, hopping into his father's arms.

"Junior!" SpongeBob smiled, holding him up in the air, "I'm so sorry I forgot about you!" Buster, Twitchy, Crash, Sally, Dolly, and Allie all run up to their father as well, happy to have him back. Darry, Tammy, and Tommy also smile happily to see all his memories recovered.

"So...what did I miss?" SpongeBob asked confused of their current situation, "Where's Jimmy and the gang? And SpongeTron?"

"SpongeBob, Cindy and SpongeTron are in danger," Darry warned.

"They're the reason why the Nicktoons left to go after them," Tommy added.

"They put the whole place under lockdown so we couldn't get out and you're the only one who knows the code," Tammy added.

Despite the recovery of his memories, SpongeBob looks even more confused than before, "Wait, why would Neutron lock you guys in here? Shouldn't you rescue your teammate too?"

Darry frowned sadly. "They wouldn't tell us."

"They were in such a rush when they left." Tammy also explained. "They also looked pretty worried too; kinda liked they wanted to leave us out of it."

"Maybe it was some really-really bad guy that took SpongeTron." Junior guessed excitedly. "He must be so bad that your daddies don't want you to fight him."

Tommy scoffed the idea. "Don't be ridiculous, Junior. We can handle anyone, no matter who it is."

SpongeBob walked over to the computer and typed on the keyboard until Vox said, "Override Lockdown Initiation."

"Whoever this bad guy is, the feeling inside my gut is telling me we should follow Neutron and help him and the others. And as in 'we', I mean ALL of us," SpongeBob said, turning to everyone in HQ.

* * *

Working for the side of evil has its perks, right? But it also has its downfalls. Please review what you think so far and wait around for the final part.


	32. Reign of DarkEvil: Part 4

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 1: Reign of DarkEvil**

**Plot****:** _The Syndicate builds a Memory Extractor which they plan to use on Jimmy Neutron to steal classified information. But when SpongeBob gets hit with the device instead, it leaves him with no memories of himself or any of his friends. With his memories in their possession, the Syndicate learn of a dangerous foe from SpongeBob's past and bring him back for assistance. All the while, SpongeTron is feeling distraught over Jimmy neglecting him since his marriage to Cindy, and decides to join forces with said foe in hopes of revenge. Can the Nicktoons defeat this new threat, help SpongeBob regain his memories, and get SpongeTron back to their side- all the while Cindy needs to share some exciting news?_

**Part 4**

* * *

In the dark of night, the Nicktoons crept toward a weary abandoned factory. "According to the Syndicate, this is where SpongeTron is keeping Cindy," Jimmy explained to the group, "With him..."

"What were they thinking?" Tak exaggeratingly asked. "How could they even think to bring someone like that? And why would SpongeTron side with him?"

"No time to make guesses." Timmy pointed out. "Let's find Cindy and kick his square butt back out of the time stream."

Immediately, Danny kicked the doors out of the way to get inside. "Freeze!" Jimmy ordered as he raises an air gun, Tak holds up his staff, Timmy uses Cosmo and Wand as his Star Flinger, and Danny charges ecto-energy in his palm. They scan the area, only to find the place was dark and no one seems to be here.

"It's quiet, TOO quiet," Timmy noted when Jimmy gestures them to engage forward. As they slowly approach inside, they notice a square figure in the shadows. Jimmy turns and blasts an air of wind, but finds nothing there. "Strange," he pondered at himself, "I thought for sure he would be here."

As Danny and Tak look around, Timmy backs away to see if the enemy was close by. Suddenly, metal gloves grab him from behind, covering his mouth from screaming as the figure drags him into a dark place.

"Whatever you do, do NOT let your guard down." Jimmy clearly warned. "He can still be around here lurking."

"You heard him, Turner," Tak said, but looks to find Timmy missing. "Timmy?" he called out when long arms sprout from above and yank him upward.

Danny turned his head to notice his two teammates missing. "Tak? Timmy?" he asked until he turned his head to Jimmy, "We're not alone." At this, Danny and Jimmy stand back-to-back, ready to face whoever it was that was going to attack them. Danny suddenly eyes something across the room moving in the darkness at fast speed. He fires two ecto-beams from his palms, hoping he could strike it.

"The charade is over, LaserPants!" Jimmy called out intimidatingly. "We know you're hiding here, now let my wife and our comrades go!"

"There you go again all concerned about her!" a familiar voice called out. "I bet you haven't even thought twice about what happened to me!" Suddenly, SpongeTron swung down from the ceiling and kicked Jimmy down to the ground. As Jimmy sat up and tried to reach for his dropped weapon, SpongeTron suddenly kicked it far out of reach and stood over Jimmy with his arm turned into a laser rifle.

"Neutron!" Danny yelled, running toward him. SpongeTron lifts his other hand when a net pops out from his palm and traps Danny. Danny tries to phase out of it, but the net glows green and prevents him from doing so, revealing it to be ghost proof. Instead, Danny shouts to the robot, "SpongeTron, stop! Why are you doing this?"

"Because I hate being ignored and replaced!" SpongeTron states before glaring at Jimmy. "Sound familiar, Former Co-Creator!"

Jimmy stared at the hostile robot in confusion yet shock. But then, SpongeTron adds, "And we got plans for you."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Bikini Bottom, a green portal suddenly appeared, but a hovercraft suddenly flew out of it, crashing into a lamp post, destroying the hood. Darry opens the door, which falls off, and points out, "I told you, you should've let me drive."

SpongeBob comes out and responds, "Silly boy, you're still under sixteen."

"Yi-doggy!" Crash jumped out of the vehicle saying, "That was the best car drive Pa drove us in!"

Tommy peeks out, holding his head dizzily, "I still can't believe it took you 15 years to get your driver's license."

"16." Buster corrected as he jumped out of the car.

"So where do we go next?" Tammy asked. "We need to help our dads before Cindy gets hurt."

"Alright, what is with you?" Tommy frustratingly asks his sister. "All you care about is Cindy even though you were never crazy about her before? And have you forgotten SpongeTron's in trouble too? And another thing, you aren't even a bit concerned about Jimmy than you usually are!"

"What?" Tammy asked in shock until she became nervous. "I don't know what you mean."

Everyone was surprised by this until Darry quickly pointed out, "Oh look! I see the Syndicate! Over there by that mailbox that's very far away from here!" He and the others run away (with Junior having to be dragged by Buster), leaving the two siblings alone.

Once the Turner twins are alone, Tommy glares at his sister wanting an explanation. Tammy sighs and admits it, "Okay fine! I was a bit bummed that Jimmy married Cindy. I thought she was the wrong girl for him. Well, until I sold her cookies."

"Cookies?" Tommy repeated.

"Yeah, I'm a Cream Puff, remember? My daily route was to give Neutron his Einstein Minties. He was busy in the lab and only Cindy was there. She invited me in and we had a conversation. Then I realized despite all the yelling and anger problems, she's not that bad of a person."

"Okay..." Tommy said as he raised an eyebrow. "But what about Jimmy? I thought the reason you didn't like Cindy was because she married Jimmy, the guy you're crazy about."

"Oh yeah, that was the strangest thing," Tammy explained thoughtfully, "During the last several months Cindy and I talked about stuff, I never really thought of Neutron so often."

"Hmmm..." Tommy wondered, rubbing his chin, "So that's it. Maybe it's that time."

"What time?" Tammy asked, confused.

"The time you go out of your 'crazy-for-Jimmy' phase," Tommy shrugs and stating, "Meaning you've come to terms to understand that Jimmy is out of your reach, to accept that he and Cindy belong to each other, the time that YOU should move on."

Tammy's lips suddenly quiver as her eyes begin to water. "I had no idea. I knew Jimmy would never like me more than a friend and that his true love is and always will be Cindy, but now I don't know how to feel...and I don't know what to do."

Tommy sighs, "It's okay, sis. As much as your obsessive tactics grosses me out, it's alright for me if you're not ready to move on. You can still have a crush on him while liking Cindy too. Or... you can find someone else to go crazy for."

Tammy calmed down a bit and smiled at her brother, "You sure?"

"Of course. When you're ready, one day you'll meet a great guy who will go crazy for you and you'll be asking yourself 'Who's Jimmy?'."

Tammy smiles and to his brother's surprise, she squeezed him tightly in a hug, "Aww, little bro…I knew there was a reason I should like you!"

'"Should'?" Tommy questions but gags at her tight grip.

"Gone?! What do you mean it's GONE?!" SpongeBob's voice yelled franticly, alarming the two siblings. They turn to see SpongeBob talking to Sandy.

"It's true!" Sandy repeated to her husband. "Some no good crook broke into our home an' stole my time machine."

"Time machine?" Tommy asked as he and his sister join in on the conversation. "You guys have a time machine?"

"Heck yeah!" Crash said excitedly. "Ma keeps one in the basement of our home. I tried to use it to go back in time to the Greek Olympics...but Ma told me 'no'."

"Wait a minute. Why would someone take your time machine?" Tammy asked.

"I dunno," Sandy said, "But it's weird how they're able to gain access into the dome and find the gadget so easily. Only SpongeBob and I are aware of its location."

"Unless…" Darry began to realize, "Someone else was able to hack in to get through your dome... or in other words, hack into someone's mind."

When SpongeBob heard this, his eyes widen in realization as he ponders this. But Sally mentions, "It still doesn't explain why they would take our time machine."

"Maybe they want to use the time machine so someone can go in," Dolly guessed.

"Or bring someone out," Allie added.

Her words strike through the minds of the SquarePants family as they realize in horror. "Daddy, you don't think?" Junior asked, clenching his teeth.

SpongeBob nodded sternly, "Jimmy left you guys in HQ for a reason. I realize now, but I'm afraid he'll be too much for them to handle. It's gonna take all of us to fight him."

"Who's 'he'?" Tommy questioned.

"The worst thing I've ever encountered." SpongeBob bleakly explained. "He is the most dangerous criminal out there. The most horrible thing I ever hid away in my memories." he took a pause and answered, "Myself."

Everyone gasped in horror. "Wait, wait," Darry said more confused, "What are you talking about, SquarePants?"

"You'll understand once we get there," SpongeBob answered and turns to his wife, "Sandy, do you have anything to track the Nicktoons?"

"Sorry hun," Sandy said, "I didn't build any high-tech trackers like Neutron has."

"We can use my Jimmy Tracker," Tammy said, holding up a small device revealing a map of Neutron's location. Everyone, even Tommy, stare at her surprisingly. "It was a prototype I made months ago," Tammy defended, "That was before I met Cindy, okay!"

"Well..." Darry said with a shrug. "If it works, put that thing to good use and find Jimmy."

Tammy turns a few knobs on the tracker and, "Got it! He's here, at a factory in the Industrial Park."

* * *

Back in the abandoned factory in a large chamber, bright lights shone on Jimmy as the sack covering his head was pulled off. Jimmy squints his eyes first, noticing the energy restraints around his torso.

"Not so tough without your little toys, are you?" a high cold voice asked from somewhere close by.

Jimmy looks up as the black-cladded villain approaches from the shadows and into the light. "DarkEvil LaserPants," Jimmy said finally facing the villain, "Or should I say, SpongeBob SquarePants! You…seem less intimidating to be our former comrade."

DarkEvil glared when he lifts off his mask showing his true face, "Does THIS convince you enough?"

Jimmy's eyes widen slightly as he replies, "That marginally makes a bit more sense." then he narrows his eyes. "So, I take it that the Syndicate were the ones who brought you here."

"You're smart, Neutron," DarkEvil cynically replied, "When they brought me in this timeline, I was wondering who they were and how they brought me. When they showed me the memories they extracted from my former self, I realized I have yet to succeed in my plan."

"And your plan is?" Jimmy asked then DarkEvil grabbed him by his restraints.

"To exact my REVENGE!" DarkEvil yelled, "Ever since that goody-goody sponge changed my original timeline and wrecked my future, I planned also to destroy his future as he did to mine. I failed two times thanks to his friends and that family of his. But third time's the charm…now that I have my own robotic accomplice."

Jimmy gasped when SpongeTron appears from behind pointing a laser at his head. "SpongeTron, why? You're SpongeBob's creation, my creation."

"Yes and no," SpongeTron answered, "I only have one Creator, HIM!" he said, pointing at DarkEvil, "The only one who ever appreciated me more than you!"

"SpongeTron, you're one of my greatest creations." Jimmy told him. "Why would you think I didn't care or appreciate you?"

"Because you're so busy with your angry big-mouthed blonde for a wife!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING ANGRY AND BIG-MOUTHED, MOTOR BRAIN!?" an angry voice shouted in the room.

Jimmy recognized the voice, "Cindy?"

DarkEvil put his mask back on and chuckled, "I have a test for you, Neutron, but first…" He lifts Jimmy's hand, opening his thumb and takes out the Override Remote. He forces Jimmy to press his thumb, scanning his thumbprint on the remote as it says; "Override control activated" and the device whirred with power. DarkEvil takes out the remote gripping it firmly in his hands. "Hmmm...I wonder if this really works." He turns to SpongeTron chuckled. He pushes a couple of button and screams to the mic, "Bow to me!"

SpongeTron's body suddenly sparked with electricity, much to his surprise. But then, he fell to his knees and bowed down before DarkEvil. SpongeTron lifts his head in struggle, "What are you doing?"

DarkEvil laughs, "So Neutron built a device to override your systems. Now I can control you and every combat ST Unit in the area. Soon, I'll have an army to finish off SquarePants and take over Bikini Bottom."

SpongeTron tries to move his body, but couldn't. "You…you lied!"

"I'm not your original creator anymore." DarkEvil coldly pointed out. "Remember?"

Jimmy gritted his teeth angrily. "I built that for safety measures, to shut down and override an ST Unit in case they malfunctioned, NOT to control them!"

"Well, you geniuses can be put to other uses as well." DarkEvil cynically responded. "Like this. I can use this to pit your own inventions against you. Getting rid of you and SquarePants."

"You won't get away with this!" Jimmy shouted to him as he tried to struggle out of his binds. "The Nicktoons will unite to stop you!"

"Oh no, not the Nicktoons," DarkEvil said in fake fright, "You mean them?" he snaps his fingers as another light reveals Danny, Timmy, and Tak strapped to the wall with energy restraints, unable to move.

"Guys!" Jimmy yelled with SpongeTron shocked.

"They're my audience," DarkEvil explained to Neutron, "For YOUR test." He turns to SpongeTron, "You wish to find out who's more important to Neutron? I'll show you." He claps his hands as every light turns on, revealing the chamber holding a large mechanism. At the top of the ceiling, was Cindy tied in chains as she is slowly lowered into a large vat of toxic waste.

"Hey!" Cindy yelled as she was lowered. "Get me outta here! HELP!"

"Cindy!" Jimmy cried out.

SpongeTron looked in horror and yelled to DarkEvil, "No! I just wanted to get back at Jimmy. I never wanted any of this!"

"If you really didn't, you wouldn't have gone through with my plan of kidnapping her." DarkEvil coldly remarked. "And don't worry. She's not the only one part of the test." He turns the knobs, making SpongeTron spark and lift to his feet. DarkEvil walks up to Jimmy, "Here's your test: if you wish to rescue your wife, you must make your way through this death trap and find the lever that will save her from the vat of acid. There's a catch, you won't be using any of your inventions. Only your brain should solve this puzzle..."

DarkEvil pushes a button, activating SpongeTron's sonic blaster, plasma ray, and rocket boots. "While avoiding your creation, who is forced to prevent you from your goal," DarkEvil continued, "The only way to save her is to shut him down and dismantle him...for good."

"But I can dismantle his Weapon Chip to stop him from using them and kill your override," Jimmy responded.

"But if you're too busy taking out his weapons and finding a way to stop my override, how would you save the girl?" DarkEvil mentions.

Jimmy glances over at Cindy who is still being lowered and is getting closer to the vat of acid. "Neutron! Help!" she cried out.

Then he looks at SpongeTron, who aims his weapons at him uncontrollably. "No! Don't shut me down! Anything but that!"

Jimmy sighs, turning to DarkEvil, "I accept your challenge. I'm gonna pass your test and save Cindy...AND SpongeTron."

DarkEvil scoffed and presses a button on his belt to release Jimmy from his restraints. "We'll see about that."

Jimmy begins by running forward, only to get shot by one of SpongeTron's lasers. The three captive Nicktoons wince at this as Jimmy falls backwards and looks up to see SpongeTron hovering over him with his rocket boots.

SpongeTron holds out his sonic blaster and fires multiple shots. Jimmy jumps out of the way and goes underneath the machinery. Jimmy gulps and starts crawling underneath, hoping to sneak by.

DarkEvil watches as his game comes in place. He views the screen showing SpongeTron's point of view. He looks at the control and smirks. SpongeTron's body sparks when a scope appears in his right eye and a rocket launcher emerges from his right shoulder.

Through his scope, SpongeTron tracks Jimmy crawling out and unwillingly targets him. "Neutron, watch out!" he warned, but was too late as DarkEvil activates his rocket launcher.

Two missiles launched out towards Jimmy, and the genius's pupils contract as he sees them heading straight towards him. Jimmy quickly jumps out of the way as the first missile hits the ground behind him and explodes with a bang.

He falls forward on the ground and stops for a second until he sees the second rocket missile coming toward him. But he quickly dodge-rolls out of the way, letting it hit the ground and explode behind him. Jimmy sits on the ground and pants in exhaustion.

His slight break was interrupted when SpongeTron pummels a giant fist toward him, making Neutron back away. Jimmy keeps his distance ducking and avoiding SpongeTron's blows. "SpongeTron, you don't want to do this," he said and ducked when SpongeTron slams into a metal wall, creating a large dent.

Then, SpongeTron's fists turn into plasma rays. "Think I don't want to?" he said helpless as his rays fired at Jimmy. Jimmy takes out a sheet of metal and deflects the attacks.

"SpongeTron, the override was first invented before I started your model," Jimmy explained when SpongeTron uses his fists again to hit the metal sheet, attempting to destroy his shield. "You're far too advanced to be controlled by a mere obsolete gadget."

"Then explain why I can't control my own body!" SpongeTron exasperatingly asked as he dented the metal plate Jimmy was holding.

"DarkEvil took advantage of you and you're scared," Jimmy said as DarkEvil forced SpongeTron to finish off the genius, "But that doesn't mean you can't break free of his control. You're stronger than that."

But SpongeTron managed to break through Jimmy's shield and throws it aside. He punched Jimmy hard, making him slam on the ground. Timmy, Danny, and Tak gasped when they see this, worrying for his safety.

Jimmy is about to get up, but SpongeTron places his foot on his chest and aims his laser at him. "How can you be so sure?" SpongeTron asked doubtfully.

"Because you're not just one of my greatest creations," Jimmy says pleadingly, "You're more than that."

SpongeTron's eyes widen as his eyes begin to water. But DarkEvil calls out. "Oh, too bad, Neutron. You're at the mercy of my robot and you're just mere minutes away from losing the love of your life."

Suddenly, figures crash through the windows as glass shatter. DarkEvil gasped as the figures drop down to face him. "But he's right!" SpongeBob said as he and Sandy give a karate stance, "SpongeTron is more than just a robot!"

Tommy and his sister poof in as he cocks his purple magic rifle and adds, "He's a Nicktoon!"

"He's our teammate!" Tammy inquired, holding out a star baton.

Darry phases from below the ground and charges a hand of blue ectoplasm. "And more importantly, he's our friend," he finished, "Whom we should have treated fairly, but always know we're here to back him up."

Despite being locked in a stance that was about to kill Jimmy, SpongeTron blinks as tears run down his face. "I...I..." he was so touched by this that a smile worked its way across his face.

DarkEvil chuckled, seeing his nemesis. "If it isn't SpongeBob SquarePants? Aren't you scared that I've returned to erase your existence?"

"No, not anymore," SpongeBob said, tightening a fist.

"Well, let's see how brave you are when you fight your robot counterpart!" DarkEvil said, turning the knob to control SpongeTron again.

SpongeTron's body sparks, however, the robot refused to point his weapon at SpongeBob. "N-No…"

"What are you doing?" DarkEvil angrily asked as he turned the knob repeatedly.

But in return, the override remote back to spark. SpongeTron instead, turns his weapon at DarkEvil. "I won't let you put everyone in as a piece of your twisted games, especially my two creators."

DarkEvil growled frantically, triggering buttons and knobs in an attempt to control him, but SpongeBob kicks the remote out of DarkEvil's reach. "DarkEvil, it's you and me now," SpongeBob said, taking out a beamsword, urging his evil self to fight him.

"Oh, I don't think so, SpongeBob." DarkEvil responded as he stood in place calmly. "You see, there's still one more game piece left on the board- actually make it four."

They soon understand what he meant when they hear Cindy yell, "HELP!" and she she's just inches away from touching the acid. They also see Timmy, Danny, and Tak still strapped to the wall.

"Cindy!" Tammy was about to run up to them, but are stopped by DarkEvil's PlanktBots.

"So what'll it be?" DarkEvil asked as he ran over to the wall and slammed his fist on a button. "Will you save them?" then a computer voice said "Self-Destruct in ten minutes". "Or will you chase after me?" he asked before running away.

SpongeBob and the others glare as DarkEvil escapes. "That no-good slimy coward," Tommy growled until they hear Cindy's screams and are cornered by the PlankBots.

SpongeTron helps Jimmy up as they look above to see Cindy reaching her demise. "Think you're quick enough to save her?" Jimmy asked.

"No." SpongeTron simply answered until he suddenly grabbed Neutron with his strength and held him in the air. "But we are together!" then he swung his arms backwards and threw Jimmy in the air at top speed. After which, SpongeTron quickly turned his arm into a laser and cut the chain holding Cindy.

Cindy screams, but Jimmy comes in time to save her and dodge the hazardous vat. Then, SpongeTron hovered toward them to lower them gently toward the ground. "Are you alright, Cindy?" SpongeTron asked.

Cindy responded by whacking SpongeTron hard on the top of his head. "You're the idiot who got me here in the first place!" Cindy scorned.

SpongeTron rubbed his head and tells Jimmy, "I still don't get what you see in her."

"Self-Destruct in five minutes," the computer voice announced alarming them.

When Tammy, Tommy, and Sandy destroy the last of the Plankbots, Darry manages to free Timmy, Danny, and Tak from their restraints and place them on the ground. Jimmy, Cindy, and SpongeTron ran up to them. "We gotta get outta here fast or we'll all be blown sky-high," Jimmy informed.

"But what about DarkEvil?" Tak mentioned.

"No time for that!" Timmy said, lifting Tommy, Tammy, and Poof. "We gotta go! Come on!" Sandy carries Junior as they, SpongeBob, and the rest of their kids run toward them. Danny and Darry land toward them, followed by Tak, Jimmy, Cindy, and SpongeTron. Once everyone was gathered close, Timmy signaled to Cosmo and Wanda, and they both wave their glowing wands.

With a POOF, everyone disappears to safety. Cosmo and Wanda transport them to a place nearby as the whole factory blows up. "Phew. That was close, y'all," Crash said, wiping the sweat off his brow as they watch what remains of the factory go up in smoke.

"But we did it! We saved SpongeTron and Mrs. Neutron!" Junior cheered.

As the rest celebrated their success, SpongeBob watches from afar with a solemn look. Danny walks up to him. "This won't be the last we see him, won't it?"

"Afraid not." SpongeBob responded gravely. "It looks like we have a new enemy out there now. One who won't be playing games with us."

Danny looked at him and says, "It was quite a surprise when we found out that you chose a dark path leading to become a greater evil."

SpongeBob gave a small smile and replied, "I guess it's common for everyone, even me, to make stupid mistakes that can lead to an even stupider future." then he frowned sadly. "I was afraid to tell you, ya know? I wasn't sure what you or the others would think of me. Not to mention the danger it would lead to if he ever came back."

"I know the feeling." Danny sympathetically replied. "And I'm not one to blame you for it. That's why I never told anyone about what happened. But like us with you, you were accepting of it." then he turned to SpongeBob. "And until the day comes when he's caught, we'll stand by you no matter what."

SpongeBob nods and suggests, "Darry stands by and looks up to you, Dan. Maybe it's time you told Darry the truth before it happens. If DarkEvil was able to escape, then maybe he'll-"

"No," Danny protested, "I can't let Darry and Yuki learn the truth. Not yet."

SpongeBob sighed and looked slightly disappointed, but remained understanding. But while the two adults were talking, SpongeTron was trying to work up the nerve to apologize.

He stood in front of Jimmy with Darry, Tommy, and Tammy standing beside him as he stammered, "Commander, I...I...I just wanna apologize for everything. I never should've doubted you. None of this would've happened if it weren't for me."

"And none of this would've happened if I paid more attention to you," Jimmy stated, accepting his apology, "But you should accept that Cindy and I are married and that she is my priority. She's just as important to me as you are important to the rest of your team."

He touched the cloaking device on SpongeTron's chest, changing him back to his sponge appearance. SpongeTron smiled, turning to his teammates. "I know that already," he said.

Sandy walked up to the robot with Junior on her shoulders. "And don't y'all worry, SpongeTron. If Neutron's too busy to fix you up, you can always come to me," she said with a wink.

SpongeTron nodded and Jimmy finishes, "But I will try to be more considerate of you, SpongeTron. From now on, there won't be anything of importance that will keep me from fixing you up."

"I wouldn't bet on that, Neutron." Cindy says with a sly smile as she gets close to him. "Though SpongeTron is an important one in your life, there's someone else you'll need to pay attention to as well."

"Oh right," Jimmy said in realization. "Can't forget about Goddard. Speaking of which, it's coming close to his monthly tune-up."

"No, Geekbrain!" Cindy yelled in frustration. "I'm trying to tell you that we're gonna-"

"Oh, tartar sauce!" SpongeBob suddenly yelled as he looked at his watch. "With all that memory loss I endured, I completely forgot that I remembered the Krusty Krab anniversary is in a couple hours."

Buster gained a shy look and whispered something into Crash's ear. Crash suddenly smiled and shouted, "Buster and Uncle Squidward got the Krusty Krab ready while y'all were out! It's ready and we can go right now!"

"Cosmo, Wanda, do your thing," Timmy smiled at the fairies. Cosmo and Wanda grinned and waved their wands with a POOF!

* * *

Soon, everyone was transported to the party and everyone had a great time. Darry, Tommy, Tammy, and the SquarePants kids were dancing, except Buster who was at a table. SpongeBob, with his arm around Sandy, watches as the party goers enjoy themselves when the original Krusty Krab owner shows up.

"Alas me hearties!" An aged Mr. Krabs showed up with his daughter, Pearl.

SpongeBob zips over to them and greets, "Mr. Krabs! Glad you can make it." he gestured them over to the party. "I hope you will enjoy all the festivities."

As Pearl goes over to enjoy herself, Mr. Krabs glances at SpongeBob and asks, "How much is all this costing?"

Jimmy was at the food table, pouring himself some punch when Cindy walks over. "Hey, Neutron-honey, having fun?" she asks.

"Yeah, I am," Jimmy responded and lifts up his glass to everyone in the Krusty Krab, "I'd like to give a toast to SpongeBob, who worked so hard as manager to make the Krusty Krab a complete success. And another toast to SpongeTron, one of my greatest creations and one of the most important to Darry's team of Nicktoons." Everyone toasts and claps for SpongeBob and SpongeTron. SpongeBob and SpongeTron both blush and clink their glasses and sip their drinks.

Jimmy and Cindy clink their drinks together as Jimmy takes his drink and Cindy raises her glass once more, "And I propose another toast to a soon-to-be member of the Neutron family."

Everyone in the room becomes silent while the Nicktoon members all stare in bafflement, but not as much as Jimmy. "Uhhh...Cindy?" he asks in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you and everyone else. I'm pregnant," Cindy said with a smile, raising her glass in the air, "Neutron and I are gonna have a baby!"

All the guests clap and smile as the Nicktoons cheer for their comrade while Jimmy's eyes widen in shock and he drops his drink on the floor. "That's great!" Tammy yelled excitedly.

"I don't believe it!" Darry shouted happily.

"Congratulations, Jimmy." Timmy said with a clap.

"You're gonna be a father," Danny said, slapping him on the back, "It's about time."

"You must be pretty proud." Tak guessed as he playfully elbowed Jimmy.

"Isn't this great?!" SpongeTron smiled, "Now you'll have your own little creation to raise as your own!"

"I-I-I..." before he could say anything else, Jimmy collapsed on the floor, fainting.

"Oh, he's so happy, he can't even speak." SpongeBob said with a laugh.

**The End**

* * *

And that's the final part of the Season 2 opener. New lives, new enemies, and new adventures. Exciting things will come. Hope you leave a review telling what you think and the next story "Cycle of Ages" will be posted soon.


	33. Cycle of Ages: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 2: Cycle of Ages**

**Plot:** _Mysterious ghosts known as Time Dementors are unleashed in Amity Park. Physical contact with these creatures can disrupt the time of objects, reverting Jimmy back into a ten-year-old and Tommy and Tammy into teenagers. Jimmy enjoys his youthfulness until the realization that he is still affected and keeps aging backwards physically and mentally, while the twins age and become old. To help them, the Nicktoons must find a special staff that controls the Dementors but Freakshow plans to take the staff for himself, believing if he has control over the Dementors, he'll also control time and space._

**Part 1**

* * *

In a dense humid environment in the depths of the jungle, a T-Rex roars a challenge at the triceratops nearby. The triceratops bellowed, stomping its feet.

_"The Cretaceous period. The era where dinosaurs still roamed the Earth... until the day the climates change and volcanoes erupt…causing the creatures to go extinct..."_

As the two dinosaurs battle, the twins, Darry, and SpongeTron watch at a farther distance. "Are we gonna see the dinosaurs kill each other yet?" Tommy asked, whom he and his sister wore a strange medallion around their necks.

"I would at least like to see some carnivorous violence before they're wiped out." Darry pointed out, also wearing a medallion along with SpongeTron.

"Not yet," Tammy snapped at them as she talks into her recorder, "The T-Rex is performing a battle stance as the triceratops is standing on its ground, ready to defend its territory…"

"You know, as much as I'd like to see some dino violence, are you sure it's safe to be in this timeline just so you two can finish the report that's due tomorrow?" SpongeTron asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Tommy asked, skeptically. "Don't you care about us getting an A?"

"Wouldn't it be smarter if you time-traveled a week ago so you can start your report earlier than at the last-minute?"

Tommy and Tammy look at each other, when Tommy smacks his head. "Haven't thought of that," Tammy said, chuckling and holds up the medallion. "Okay, time-"

_"Time out!"_ a voice called causing the medallions to glow around their necks that spread toward their bodies. Soon, they disappeared from the dinosaur era just as the triceratops and T-rex was about to attack.

* * *

In another dimension, the Nicktoons jump out of the circular portal and into that dimension. They look at the portal showing the Cretaceous era and turn to see a stern Timmy and Danny beside Clockwork. The four give embarrassed grins when they see the angry adults. "I wonder who gave you the permission to travel through time," Danny said with arms crossed.

"How did you know about that?" Tammy asked.

Danny responds by moving away, revealing Yuki who was hiding behind him. She gives a sheepish grin only for her brother and friends to glare. "I know I promised I wouldn't rat on you guys, but he and Turner are good interrogators."

"We weren't doing anything wrong in the past." Darry mentioned to them.

"Yeah," Tommy added. "We were just doing it as a...learning experience."

"Time travel is not a game," Clockwork said, aging into an old man, "After all, time is the key to all existence. It is how we came into this world, how we age, how we evolve. Those who mess with the timeline can cause a disturbance that can alter the present and future."

"Like…the Syndicate releasing SpongeBob's evil self from an alternate timeline?" Tommy guessed dryly.

"It is more than that," Clockwork said, reverting to a child, "One small change in the past can change the future. If you bring someone of importance from his or her original timeline, history will be rewritten. However, there are forces like myself who sees everything through the time stream. I see all the twists and turns of events that might or might not happen."

"Which is why Clockwork is the master of time," Danny explained, "He's in charge of making sure the timeline does not alter or let anyone tamper with it…like you guys."

The four kids bow their heads in shame as Tammy says, "We're sorry."

"Now return the time medallions to me," Clockwork said, holding up his hand.

SpongeTron, Tommy, and Tammy turn in the medallions. Yuki watches as Darry was about to give his when she felt a strange invisible force from behind. Yuki turns around, but sees nothing. "Anything wrong, Sis?" Darry asked.

Yuki looks back to see if the presence was nearby, and turns back. "Uh...no, it was nothing."

Clockwork turns into an adult and moves towards Darry. "Now it's your turn to hand me the time medallion."

"Uh…yeah. About that, you think I can keep this?" Darry asked, "It looks really gnarly and not something that's tampering with the timeline, so it's pretty harmless."

"Very well," Clockwork agreed, "You may keep it as a souvenir."

"All right!" SpongeTron cheered as he stared at the medallion which Darry puts back around his neck.

"Come on, kids. We should go," Danny said as Timmy activates a portal to the real world. The rest of the kids go inside, except Yuki, who looks back to make sure. The invisible force appears and goes inside, making Yuki dart her head toward it. Seeing nothing, she shrugs and walks into the portal.

* * *

The next day, SpongeTron was sleeping on a metal table with a cable charging power through his back. Once fully charged, SpongeTron's body whirrs with energy and he stands up, stretching his back and pulling the cable out.

"Another brand new day!" SpongeTron said optimistically as he rushes out of the lab and rockets upward to the main hall of HQ. "A day for me to see the bright smiling faces of my teammates."

He goes into the hall, only to scream in terror. SpongeTron spot Tommy and Tammy at a desk with a bunch of books. Their skin looks quite pale, they have bags under their eyes, and their hair was messy. SpongeTron dashes to hide behind Timmy. "What's going on!? Were we under attack? Did something happen that turned them into restless zombies?"

"No," Wanda answered, "They were up all night finishing their 150-page report on dinosaurs."

"Oh," SpongeTron said sheepishly. "I was up pretty late last night too. I was re-decorating my room. You should see it some time."

"Oh sure..." Tommy sarcastically said. "The guy who can charge his battery in ten minutes had a pretty rough night."

"What does your room look like, ST?" Cosmo asked.

"Oh, it has a bunch of old inventions Neutron stored," SpongeTron explained, "And a couple of boxes, a metal table for me to sleep on, a large computer…"

"Uh…SpongeTron, it doesn't sound like a room," Wanda said, "Sounds more like another of Neutron's labs."

"Well, it's a place where I get charged, so it's my room," SpongeTron casually says, "I live in HQ, it's where I was created after all. Though...without my fellow ST Units who have stuff to do outside, it can be quite lonely sometimes."

A hair brush poofs in Tammy's hand which she starts using to brush her messy hair. "But we can't stay with you. We all have our own homes." she tells SpongeTron.

SpongeTron gives a smile, "But that's alright. Cuz Jimmy Neutron comes early with that bright smile of his, so he's ready to work! And speaking of which…" they turn to see an elevator where Jimmy usually comes out. But as the cheery robot waits for a smile on his face when the door opens, a scream comes out from SpongeTron's mouth.

Jimmy comes out of the elevator, looking pale, has messy hair and bags under his eyes, looking very weary as the twins. "Jimmy, what happened?" SpongeTron asked franticly as he held him. "Were you under attack? Did something happen that turned you into a restless zombie?"

"What?" Jimmy asked, confused until he shook it off. "No," he walked passed the robot, sulkily. "I've just been busy these past few days."

"Is it cuz of Jimmy Jr.?" Timmy asked teasingly.

"The baby's just the beginning of my worries." Jimmy wearily began. "We've been doing everything we can to prepare for the arrival, and my folks are so excited by the news, Cindy and I can't get a minute of peace.

"Wait, you still live with your parents?" Wanda asked.

"Well, we couldn't find a place to live so we stayed with my folks. I help pay rent, which is hard cuz I have to pay for electricity and utilities in both there and HQ. The worst thing is if we'll ever have room for our unborn child."

"Don't worry, Neutron. I'm sure you and Cindy will find the right place to cuddle and rest in," SpongeTron assured, "That way I'll be able to see your bright smiling face." He opens his eyes only to find Jimmy tilting his head, sleeping. SpongeTron snaps his fingers to wake him, but Jimmy falls on the ground, resting.

"Poor Jimmy." Tammy said, looking concerned at him. "Things haven't been the same for him these past few days."

"It's the cycle of life, Tammy," Wanda assured, "It's part of growing up. Jimmy was a bachelor before. Now he's married, and he's gonna have a baby…"

"And now he's getting OLD!" Cosmo finished laughing, making Wanda raise her wand to make his head explode.

SpongeTron looks at the tired Jimmy when the elevator dings. He looks up and sees Danny, Darry, and Yuki walking out of the door. "Dar-bear! Yuki-chan!" SpongeTron smiled and ran to them.

"Hey RoboTron," Yuki greeted with a smile.

SpongeTron grinned, "Finally, I get to see the smiling faces of everyone, especially young Darrel. Now that you're here, we can play video games, go outside and play tag, eat ice cream all day…"

But to his surprise, Darry scoffed. "SpongeTron, doesn't that seem too immature for someone my age?" Then he walks away, confusing the robot.

SpongeTron held his head and looked worried. "What's happening? Am I in some alternate reality? Is this a dream? All my friends aren't acting like themselves." SpongeTron turns to see Darry sitting down and reading a book. "Uh, Dar?" SpongeTron began to ask, "Are you okay?"

"Okay? OKAY!? Do I LOOK okay?!" Darry said, screaming at SpongeTron's face.

SpongeTron backs a few inches from the ghost boy. "Uh..."

"Do you KNOW what happened yesterday at school?" Darry asked him, "That was when I decided to ask Francesca Baxter out."

* * *

_A flashback begins in Casper High. A blonde Spanish girl was gathering stuff from her locker and closes it when she sees Darry in front of her, giving her a startle. "Hey Frankie!" Darry said with a huge grin on his face, "Listen, the truth is that I sorta like you and all, and I was wondering if I could ask you on a date. There's this action movie that I'd like to see and maybe afterward, we can get some ice cream."_

_"Movies…? Ice cream?" the girl, Francesca, ask in question, "What are you, a kid?" she turns her head and walks away from the boy to his surprise._

* * *

The flashback ends after Darry explained to SpongeTron. "A kid?! Can you believe she called me that?! She called ME a kid?!" Darry yelled frantically.

SpongeTron faked a chuckle and smile. "Well, what are you gonna do?"

"Because of that, I realized something," Darry explained, "I'm 14-years-old, a teenager. It means that I should be an adult already. So from now on, Darry Fenton will no longer be a kid, but a responsible and mature adult."

"You? An adult?" Yuki asked unconvinced, "This I gotta see."

"Dar," Danny began, "Don't you think you're taking this a little too far?"

Darry closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Of course not, Father." he said in a refined tone. "I respect your concern, but it's high time I stated acting my age."

He continues reading his book as Danny, Timmy, Yuki, and SpongeTron stare. "First, my friends and co-creator become restless zombies, and now my ghostly friend is brainwashed into thinking he's a full-ledged boring adult like you?" SpongeTron asked Danny and yanked him by the collar, shaking him and saying, "What kind of horrible twisted universe have we entered?!"

Timmy walked over to Danny and suggested, "Maybe we should take Jimmy out for the day. You know, get him away from everything for a while."

"I agree." Danny replied with a smile. "It'll do him some good." he turned to Darry. "Dar, you're in charge of things around here till we get back. Given your sudden change, I don't think I have to worry this time."

"All right!" Darry cheered until he stopped and simply replied, "I mean...that's cool." Timmy walked over to the sleeping Jimmy and picked him up, swinging his arm over his shoulder before dragging him out of the room to follow Danny.

* * *

Outside in the Retroville Park, Danny and Timmy were watching the ducks in the pond while sitting with Jimmy on the bench. Timmy chuckles as the ducks quack and swim around. "Isn't this nice? The three amigos together as we enjoy the sights. Pretty relaxing isn't it, Jimbo?" Timmy turns only to frown, spotting Jimmy leaning on the bench, snoring

Cosmo and Wanda look above them as squirrels. "Wow, even Neutron is as tired as the twins," Wanda stated.

"And his kid hasn't even been born yet." Cosmo added.

But suddenly, Jimmy groaned as he slowly began to open his eyes and wake up. "Huh?" Jimmy muttered as he glanced around. "Where am I?"

"You're out enjoying the fresh air." Danny answered as he tossed a piece of bread into the pond. "You looked like you needed it."

Jimmy slumped down on the bench and responded, "I appreciate your concern over my well-being, but I think it would take more than a little outing to help me escape from my problems."

"You should try to relax, Neutron," Timmy suggested, "You're stressing yourself on the baby more than anything. Even my kids have problems when they're stressed."

"It was easier for me when I was kid." Jimmy stated. "Being the ten-year-old genius that I was, whenever I felt disconcerted over something problematic, I would always fly away in my rocket and go into space, hoping to never return." he frowned. "That is until I got captured by aliens who wanted to sell me to some freak circus or slave labor."

Danny chuckled. "So you're really wishing you were a kid again?"

"Yeah, I mean that's when you were short." Timmy commented.

"It's not about being short-statured." Jimmy said, annoyed. "It's about being at that age where I don't have to worry about anything and being free from responsibilities while being able to express myself freely through the use of inventing like when I was a young genius protégé."

"Yeah, that's when your inventions would go haywire and you had to save the town," Danny pointed out.

"Well, don't YOU wish you could go back in time to where all of us were young and had no concerns about anything?" Jimmy asked the two, "No responsibilities, no kids, no marriage?"

Cosmo sighed dreamily, "Yeah, those were good times..."

"Wishing for really dangerous stuff, causing trouble for everyone, failing tests at school..." Timmy began to frown in displeasure. "...Being babysat by evil Vicky, having to fix all my disastrous wishes...my mom's cooking."

"Getting ghost powers, learning all the powers I had, hanging out with Sam and Tucker, getting bullied by Dash..." Danny began to frown as well. "...having to be home by ten, struggling to study for tests...never succeeding in getting a date."

They both turn to Jimmy and Timmy asks, "Why do you wanna be a kid again?"

Jimmy gives a sigh, saying, "Those were simpler times back then. What I wouldn't give for that..."

Suddenly, Danny gasps as a blue mist escapes from his mouth. "A ghost? At this time?"

Jimmy stood up and took out his hypercube. "Let's find out who it is and send it back where it belongs."

Jimmy was about to head off but Wanda freezes him. Timmy walks up saying, "Didn't we bring you here so you can relieve stress?"

"But...But there's danger threatening." Jimmy pointed out. "I have to aid in stopping it."

"If it's one ghost, then Timmy and I can take care of it," Danny spoke in protest.

Timmy took away the hypercube with all his inventions inside. "So you just keep relaxing and let us handle this." he said calmly as he gently pushed Jimmy back on the bench.

"But what am I supposed to do?" Jimmy asked, annoyed.

Danny throws him half a loaf of bread. Jimmy stares at the loaf and realizes when looking at the duck pond. He frowns and slumps on the bench. Danny goes ghost as he flies away and Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda disappear in a cloud of fairy dust.

* * *

Back at Nicktoons HQ, the kids began hanging around each other after the adults left. SpongeTron took everyone to a dark room and switched on the light. "Welcome to my room, everybody." he said enthusiastically.

Darry, Tammy, Tommy, and Yuki all stare in surprise to see it was just as SpongeTron had previously described it. There were a bunch of boxes with old inventions stored in them, dust and cobwebs everywhere, empty cans of oil and polish scattered on the floor, a large computer, and a metal table in the middle. "Wow," Yuki said in amazement and disgust. "This is actually worse than Darry's room."

"It may not be much, but it's home," SpongeTron said in an optimistic tone, "I can drink all the oil cans I want, clean if I have to, and lay on this comfy bed." He hops on the metal table and sighs, "Yeah, this is the life." suddenly, the table's legs break apart and SpongeTron falls with a clank.

"You know, SpongeTron," Tammy said with a smile. "I think it's a great place for you to live. But all it needs right now is a little T.L.C."

"Tender loving care or total lost cause?" Tommy said, deadpanned.

SpongeTron gets up from his broken bed. "And now that we're in my bedroom, how about we play some games?"

"We're in!" Tommy, Tammy, and Yuki agreed.

"I think I'll pass," Darry said dully and is about to walk away until SpongeTron blocks him.

"Now hold on just a minute." SpongeTron sternly said. "As long as you're under my roof, you must play by my rules."

"Sorry, but there is no way you shall temp me with your childish games," Darry crossed his arms in his refined tone, "That's what it says in Aunt Jazz's book." He takes out the book he was reading with the title "From Juvenile to Adult: Embracing Your Mature Self."

"SpongeTron, I had Poof wish us up the new Space Droid Annihilator game." Tommy said, holding up a game disk. "Should I put it in the computer?"

"You got the new SDA game?" Darry asked excitedly, until he coughed and straightened up. "I mean, I would've been excited to play if I were a kid. But I'm not."

"Your loss." Tommy said with a shrug as he walked toward the computer.

The girls were about to follow when Yuki senses a tingly sensation down her spine. "Yuki, what's wrong?" Tammy wondered, noticing her shiver.

"I'm getting that weird feeling I get whenever there's a ghost around." Yuki said as she held her arms. "I think we have a problem."

"Vox, are there any ghosts near HQ?" SpongeTron called out.

"Warning! Ghost invasion detected," Vox announced, putting an image on the monitor, "Origins unknown." On the monitor, reveals downtown Retroville were the townsfolk are being terrorized by a strange malevolent spirits.

"I don't think I've ever seen those ghosts before." Darry mentioned as he looked at the screen.

"Come on, let's go!" Tommy urged his teammates.

"No. As a kid, I would say we should burst out to fight the ghost, but as an adult, it's more effective that we wait until we receive direct orders from-"

_**POOF! **_

But his eyes pop open and turns to see his teammates and sister already gone to Retroville. "Hey, wait for me!" Darry called out, going ghost and following them.

* * *

Once the Nicktoons arrived in Retroville, they see the cloaked ghosts floating up the street, and one of them stopping in front of a bird sitting in a tree. The hooded ghost places its finger on the bird and strange energy leaves the bird and floats into the ghost itself. The bird then becomes shriveled up, now old before it falls out of the tree branch and lies on the ground, hacking from old age. "Ugh!" Tommy said in disgust and shock. "Whatever they are, they can suck the youthfulness right out of you."

A couple was driving away when one of the ghost appear in front of it. The two ran out of their car when the ghost touches it. The car glows brightly and reverts into another type of vehicle; only it looked as if it was made from the 1910s. "It looks like they can also suck the youth right IN to you as well." Tammy observed.

"I think that would be amazing!" SpongeTron said excitedly. "Maybe they can turn me into one of those chrome robots or ones that can travel through time like you see in the movies!"

"Don't be ridiculous, SpongeTron." Darry scolded. "Those things are messing with time and we have to stop them. So as the responsible and mature leader, I say we form an attack plan and stop them."

Suddenly, the cloaked ghost screeched as more of its kind outnumbers the team. "Your plan, oh great responsible and mature leader?" Tammy asked,

"My plan would be... RUN!" Darry screamed followed by the others as they ran from the ghosts chasing after them.

The kids keep running as one of the ghosts catches up to him. It grabs SpongeTron and holds him in the air. "Are you gonna turn me into chrome?" SpongeTron meekly asks until SpongeTron feels an unnatural force that keeps him from moving his body and notices his right hand beginning to rust. "No, I just oiled that!" SpongeTron shouted until he screamed, "AAAHHH!"

But before the ghost could rust him more, a green ecto-blast hits it, releasing SpongeTron. Darry, Tammy, Tommy, and Yuki rush over to him as Danny Phantom suddenly flies over to the ghost and punches it down. Danny lands on the concrete when Timmy and his fairies followed. "I thought I told you to keep watch around here," Danny scorned his son.

"Oh, I did keep watch around here." Darry insisted seriously. "But you know kids. They just don't wanna listen to orders."

The ghosts screech once more and circle around the town causing time disruption and chaos. As Yuki watches the ghosts, she shivers as if she felt this presence before. "You have any idea what these ghosts are?" Timmy asked.

"Not sure. This is the first I've encountered them," Danny admitted.

"How are we gonna stop them?" Tammy asked in panic. "At this rate, they'll turn this place into the stone-age."

* * *

Back at the park, Jimmy was still sitting on the bench, having thrown his last piece of bread to the ducks in the pond. "I'll admit," Jimmy said as he leaned back on the bench. "This is quite relaxing."

But behind him, one of the cloaked ghosts was floating down to the ground. It touched a tree and instantly, the tree wilted into nothing but branches. Jimmy decided to rest until his eyes widened when he senses something behind. He turns too late as the ghost attacks.

* * *

Returning to Downtown Retroville, the mysterious ghosts were zapped away by Danny's ghost rays and Timmy's stars from his Star Flinger. Yuki was running away until she sensed something behind her and turned around to see a ghost in front of her. She screamed in fear as it came close, but Darry suddenly jumped in front of her and launched a large ghost ray that drove off the ghost.

Darry smiles proudly until two ghosts hold him in the air. "Dar!" Yuki cried. A strange glow emitted around the ghosts and Darry when suddenly, the ghosts drop him and fly away. Darry lands on the ground and looks at his hands, wondering if there was any change.

Tommy and Tammy screamed as more ghosts attack. "These guys won't stop!" Tammy yelled.

"Everyone get behind me!" Danny ordered his family and friends, "There's one trick I haven't tried yet." Timmy and the kids get behind him, and Danny suddenly takes in a large breath and lets out his powerful Ghostly Wail attack. Ecto-waves from his wail, spreads across the town as it pushes all of the ghosts away. Eventually, the ghosts had enough and fled the scene.

"You did it, Mr. Fenton!" SpongeTron raised his right arm out, "You saved the day!" Suddenly, his rusty right arm fell off its hinges with another clank. SpongeTron grins sheepishly kicking the useless part aside, "I guess I should ask Neutron for another spare arm."

"Speaking of Neutron, where is he?" Darry wondered looking when Yuki stares at him in wonder.

"Bro, are you alright?" Yuki asked, "Those time ghosts touched you like what it did to those other stuff."

Darry examines himself, finding nothing on him was affected by the ghosts' touch. "Well, I feel fine." he replied as he moved around. "And I don't feel any older or younger. I guess they didn't do anything."

"Maybe those ghosts don't affect humans?" Tommy guessed, "At least we managed to help Retroville once again without any problems."

"By the way," Tammy began asking Danny and Timmy. "Wasn't Jimmy with you guys earlier?"

The two adults glanced at each other, wondering if their friend was still relaxing at the place they left him at. But suddenly, they hear a little boy's voice call out, "Danny! Timmy!" From up ahead, they see a ten-year-old boy with vaguely familiar-looking hair and wearing extremely baggy clothes, stumbling out of the bushes as he fell on the ground.

"Ha!" Tommy laughed as he pointed. "Check out that weirdo. I don't think he knows how to get dressed."

The boy frowned. "Who are you calling 'weird'? You should give more attentiveness to your commander."

"Whoa, big vocabulary." Tommy said in surprise until he whispered, "Guess he's a nerd too."

The boy suddenly beamed up at Danny and Timmy. "Thank goodness you guys are here." he said as he tried to regain his balance in the large clothes. "Something's gone terribly wrong. My stature has become diminutive." then he held his throat. "And my vocal modulation has risen as well."

"Why do I get the feeling I've seen this kid before?" Timmy whispered to Danny.

But Danny easily figured it out, his eyes widen in shock. "Wait a sec... Jimmy?"

The kids all gasped to realize that it really was Jimmy Neutron- shorter and younger than his normal appearance. "Of course it's me!" the younger Jimmy said, "Who did you think I was?"

"Well..." SpongeTron stammered as he walked over to him. "Have you seen yourself lately?" a robotic hand comes out of his hat, holding a mirror up to Jimmy.

Once Jimmy gets a clear view of his reflection, he is startled by his current appearance. "Plukin' Pluto! I'm... I'm…"

"Shorter?" Timmy guessed with a chuckle.

"Actually, make that younger," Danny corrected when his ghost sense activates again. Jimmy looks behind to see it was the same ghost that attacked him. The small boy yelped and ran to hide behind Tammy.

The ghost growls and screeches angrily, frightening everyone. Only Dar was smart enough in this situation to pull out the Thermos. "End of the line, gruesome!" Darry said as he sucks the ghost inside the Thermos. Once inside, he closes the lid and starts pressing button, "Now to send this guy back in the Ghost Zone…"

"Hold on, son," Danny stopped him, "I think we should keep that ghost contained at HQ for now… until we figured out what it's done to Jimmy."

* * *

Later, they had brought Jimmy back to Nicktoon HQ, hoping to find out what the ghost did that caused Jimmy's age to regress. In another lab, the ghost was contained in a cylinder glass chamber with Danny at the computer. Everyone watches as he keeps typing while sweating from his brow. He groans banging his hands on the keys, "Darn it! I can't find anything about this thing. Its ecto-signature and energy levels are too unique to identify."

"Jim, can't you look up the computer and figure out what it is?" Timmy asked.

Jimmy looks at the computer and shakes his head. "Sorry, but this technology is far too advanced for me to calculate while in this current state, especially when my IQ has slightly diminished."

"If you can still talk like that, I'm sure your brain is fine." Timmy retorted.

"Well, if we can't find a way to change you back," SpongeTron suggested. "You can always wait till you grow up again."

"But wait, what about Cindy?" Tammy recalled.

Suddenly, Jimmy stuck his tongue out. "Ugh, and how is Vortex involved in this fiasco?"

"Vortex?" Tammy questioned.

"Uh, hello? Don't you remember?" Tommy mentioned, "Cindy's your wife… the one that you married... who's gonna have your baby?"

"Wife? Baby!?" Jimmy asked as his eyes widen in shock. "Why in Einstein's name would that ever happen?"

"I...think this is gonna be bad." Yuki guessed worriedly.

"Neutron-honey!" Cindy's voice called out from afar.

"Gah! It's Cindy!" Tommy cried.

"There's no way we can let her see Jimmy like this," Timmy said, starting to freak out.

"What are we gonna do?" Tammy asked in panic.

"Quick!" SpongeTron shouted as he jumped up. "Take Jimmy out the back door! It'll lead to my room where he can stay for now." Tammy grabs Jimmy in the air and Tommy opens the backdoor. Quickly, Tammy throws Jimmy aside and into SpongeTron's room. Tammy slams the door shut as the siblings gave a thumbs up.

"Neutron!" Cindy called out as she opens to the door while holding her purse, but sees everyone but him inside. "Where's Neutron?"

"Sorry, but you just missed him." Danny quickly lied. "He went out...for...science stuff."

Cindy sighs in frustration. "When you see him, tell him I'm going out with Libby for manicures." then she smiles brightly, "And baby clothes shopping!"

She excitedly slams the door shut and the others sigh in relief. "That was close." Timmy said.

"No kidding," Danny said, wiping his forehead.

Suddenly, Darry arrives with a huge book, "Guys, I think I've just figured out who our ghost is. Where's Jimmy?"

"At my room," SpongeTron said, leading him to the backdoor, followed by Danny and Timmy and leaving Tommy and Tammy alone.

The twins and Poof look at the ghost trapped within the containment. "This is one strange ghost with strange powers," Tommy said.

"Yeah, it sucks the youth and age out of people," Tammy added, "Like turning an adult back into a kid." Both their eyes widen in realization as they look at the ghost. They smiled slyly at each other, "You thinking what I'm thinking."

* * *

In SpongeTron's room, Darry revealed to Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Yuki, and SpongeTron a page from the book showing a picture that resembles the ghosts they encountered. He read: "'The Time Dementor is a mysterious phantom said to be born in the time stream. They are given the task to watch over time and space, but became corrupted with power and caused chaos. So Clockwork, the ghost of time, emerged to seal them away in his dimension...'"

"If all that's true, then why are they here?" Timmy asked.

"Wait, you said they originated from Clockwork's realm," Yuki said, and pondered, "The presence I sensed from those ghosts, I actually sensed one earlier when we were there."

"They must have escaped through the portal we created," Danny theorized, "And ended up here."

"'Beware the touch of the Time Dementor,'" Darry continued, "'The Dementor's touch can affect any object or person by disrupting time and space. It's best to avoid the Time Dementor's touch or not touch the Dementor itself. It is unknown what probable consequences can affect the victim.'"

"Well, we saw what happens with the Time Dementors touch." SpongeTron remembered. "It sucks the age out of people, and even gives people age."

"Then we have to be careful, especially with our new captive, right kids," Timmy turns to find Tommy and Tammy are not present. "Tommy? Tammy?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh no," Jimmy gasped in realization. "Are they back in the lab where the Time Dementor is?"

Quickly, SpongeTron opened the door to the lab and everyone gasp in shock. In front of them were Tommy and Tammy, only they were much taller than before, now up to Darry's height and their clothes are quite small and too tight on them. The Time Dementor was still encased in its prison, but the others can figure out what just happened. "Dude, that like totally worked!" Tommy said in a slightly deeper voice.

"Yeah, we're like teenagers now!" Tammy said very impressed.

The Nicktoons were agape at the twins' new appearance and age when Danny yells out, "Have you two lost your minds?! What the heck were you thinking?!"

"We just wanted to see what would happen." Tommy answered. "Besides being older, nothing bad happened."

"Nothing bad happened except our leader shrank four times his size," Timmy said, pointing at Jimmy.

Tammy stared down at her body and said, "But I look pretty good as a teenager now. I wonder what the boys at school will think."

"Oh no," Danny objected, "We are NOT letting you two get out of HQ. You and Jimmy stay put until we find a way to reverse the Time Dementor's affects."

"According to the book, the only ones that can reverse the effects are the Time Dementors themselves," Yuki stated, but holds the book up showing a staff, "But look at this! There was a staff that can control the Dementors and their power."

"Great, if we find the staff we can make the Time Dementors turn everything normal again!" SpongeTron gleamed.

"Right. Timmy, you're with SpongeTron and Yuki to find this staff. My first guess would be the Ghost Zone, so you take the Speeder."

"On it," Timmy salutes.

"I'm gonna keep watch around Retroville in case more of those things return," Danny instructed and turns to Darry, "Dar, you're in charge of HQ to watch Tommy, Tammy, and Jimmy. And no one, I mean NO ONE, is to leave this place. Are we clear?"

Darry clears his throat and salutes. "Yes, Father. You have my word that nothing will go wrong as long as I'm in charge."

Suddenly, Yuki gasped and shivers. "What's wrong, Yuki?" SpongeTron asked, "Sensing more Time Dementors?"

Yuki shook her head, still shivering, "No, it's something else. Strangely, I don't recall this presence before." The group looks at her confused, not noticing a green bat outside watching them through the window and flies away.

* * *

Soon the two groups split apart, and Darry and the aged victims stay safely at Nicktoon HQ. Tammy was standing in front of a mirror, now wearing different clothes that fit her. "Thanks for the clothes, Poof." Tammy said, wearing a white shirt, pink plaid skirt, long white socks, and two pigtails in her hair. "I had no idea I can be this stylish when I'm older."

"Poof," Poof nodded solemnly and turns to see the clothes he poofs for Tommy and Jimmy. Tommy wore a dark pink plaid short-sleeved jacket over his white shirt, has blue jeans and dark blue jeans, and replaced his crown hat with a ski hat. For Jimmy, he wore a red shirt with a yellow Neutron symbol, blue jeans, and white shoes which is the exact look he wore when he was ten those years ago.

"I thought for sure I wouldn't have to endure this after I turned twelve." Jimmy said deadpanned as he looked down at his clothes.

"It will only be temporarily till my Dad and the others fix this," Darry assured.

"Right..." Jimmy smiled feeling better but then frowned, "Wait, who's your dad again?"

Darry stared at him oddly, "Uh, you KNOW, remember? Danny Phantom? Ghostly superhero? Second-in-command of the Nicktoons?"

"Danny Phantom... Nicktoons..." Jimmy repeated, scratching his head, "No, never heard of them." he turns and grins, "Neat! A ray gun!" Jimmy runs past the teens to view the giant ray gun in the lab. "This has to be the most prodigious invention I've ever seen." Jimmy said with a large grin. "Who's the inventor?"

"He's YOU, remember?" Tommy said until he asked. "What's the matter with him?"

Darry walks towards the two and asks Jimmy, "Do you know Tak? SpongeBob SquarePants? Timmy Turner?"

"Oh, I know Turner," Jimmy scowled, "He's the dim-witted idiot who sent me to his computer simulated world so he can mess with my stuff... AND my dog." he huffs and walks away.

"He doesn't know Mr. Fenton or the other Nicktoons, but he seems to remember our dad," Tommy noticed.

"Yeah, he seemed to recall the day he first met Mr. Turner," Darry stated, "You don't think that Time Dementor not only repressed his age, but his memories and personality as well?"

"It seems possible." Tammy responded. "It's like he's slowly forgetting everything he did and knew from when he was a grown-up."

"You guys be careful." Darry warned the twins. "If those Time Dementors did all that to Jimmy when they turned him younger, then who knows what they did to you guys when they turned you older."

"Oh Darry, get real." Tommy scoffed. "We're teenagers now. You can't really expect us to act immature and reckless like you."

"Hey, that was the OLD Darry, this Dar is more mature and less reckless," Darry ranted when something rocketed behind him.

He glances and gasped in shock as Jimmy is riding a rocket. "Look at me! I'm an astronaut!" Jimmy yelled in glee as his rocket goes out of control, "I'm gonna fly to the moon!"

Darry changes to ghost form and quickly chases after the runaway rocketboy. Tommy and Tammy watch as Darry tries to handle things on his own. "For a more mature and less reckless adult, he doesn't seem to have everything under control'" Tammy said.

"Yeah," Tommy nodded then suggested, "Let's ditch him."

"Okay!" Tammy grinned as the two teens sneak out of HQ unnoticed by Darry, too busy preventing Jimmy from being hurt.

The ceiling of HQ opened and Jimmy flew his rocket outside as Darry followed in close pursuit. Darry soon caught up with him. "Jimmy Neutron, you park this rocket right now!" Darry scolded as he flew right next to him.

Jimmy stared at him and replied, "Who are you? You can't tell me what to do."

"As leader of this team and of this mission, I order you to stop this rocket right now." Darry sternly demanded.

"Make me!" Jimmy challenged.

"Oh, I will," Darry said as he moved in closer to the rocket.

* * *

Somewhere in the Ghost Zone, Timmy was leading the Specter Speeder as Yuki and SpongeTron search through the windows for the staff. "Any sign of it?" Timmy asked them.

"Not at all." Yuki answered. "Does anyone know where to start looking?"

"According to this book." SpongeTron said as he looked through the book. "It's deep in the Ghost Zone. Somewhere near Clockwork's realm."

"Clockwork, huh?" Timmy questioned. "Do you think he knows about it?"

"If he does it'd be easier." Yuki said. "We could just ask him and he'll give it to us."

"Look! There it is!" SpongeTron pointed. Timmy looks and dives the Speeder into Clockwork's realm.

Inside, the three hop out of the Speeder and look around his lair. "Weird, I don't see Clockwork anywhere," Timmy said suspiciously.

"Must be out somewhere." SpongeTron said as he looked around. "But maybe he left the Time Staff around here."

"Everyone, check," Timmy ordered.

Cosmo and Wanda search at the ceiling and below. "Not here," Wanda called.

Yuki looks at various chambers and cells. "Not there either."

"There has to be something we missed," Timmy said, passing by a caged room holding a silver cylinder like object which broke in pieces.

"I've got it!" SpongeTron's voice called out. Everyone ran toward SpongeTron in front of the circular objects revealing different time eras.

"You found the Time Staff?" Yuki asked hopefully.

"I may have found a way to find it," SpongeTron said, dialing button that lead to more time eras, "The book says that Time Dementors come from the time stream right?"

"Yeah?" Timmy said with a nod.

"Well, maybe I can use those things to find the portal to the time stream itself. Since the Time Dementors were originally sealed within the time stream, then so would be…" SpongeTron presses a button revealing a blue portal with numbers and clocks swirling around along with objects from different time periods. But inside was a long staff with a clock on top of it.

"The Time Staff!" Yuki, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda chorused.

"Let's grab it and go help our friends." SpongeTron said as he reached inside the portal. He holds out and extends his right arm to grab the staff from inside the time stream and retract it back into Clockwork's realm.

"Now let's get out of this place, it's giving me the creeps," Yuki said shivering.

SpongeTron was about to walk away when a red beam shot him on the back. Timmy, Yuki, and the fairies gasp as they turn to see SpongeTron on the ground, dropping the staff. But see a ghost in a red cloak floating ahead of them as its outstretched hand glows red.

"Hey!" Yuki shouted angrily to the ghost. "Who are you?"

The ghost does not answer and instead removes its red hood, revealing it to be a green female ghost covered in various tattoos. Two green bats fly off of her skin and grab the Time Staff, flying away with it. "No!" Yuki shouted as she jumped up and grabbed the Time Staff to take it back. But the bats just lifted Yuki off her feet, refusing to let go of the staff.

The ghost's hand started to glow red, preparing to shoot another ecto-beam. "Watch out!" Timmy warned as he grabbed a hold of Yuki, pulling her away from the blast.

But the bats gave the staff to the ghost, and they and the ghost suddenly disappeared with the Time Staff. "Tarter sauce!" SpongeTron said as he ran to the spot where the ghost was. "She got away! How are we gonna get the staff now?"

"Look on the bright side, maybe Fudge-Face would enjoy puberty again," Cosmo chuckled until Wanda makes his head explode.

"Who was that ghost anyway?" Yuki asked. "And why would she wanna take the staff."

"I just hope Darry was able to handle things and doesn't let them go out of control," SpongeTron said thoughtfully.

* * *

He, of course, was wrong as the entire lab was wrecked due to the rocket incident. Luckily, Jimmy was alright, but lying on his front for some reason. He winces in pain as his behind stings from Darry spanking him. "Okay, that should be a lesson to NEVER drive a rocket until you're the age of 16… or older," Darry said, wiping dust off his hands.

"You're a big meanie!" Jimmy whined.

"Well, you outta act like someone YOUR own age," Darry snapped, "That is, if you RETURN to your own age. Tommy, Tammy, you have any clue what to do with-" his eyes pop open when realizing. He looks around, seeing the twins no longer in HQ.

"Ha!" Jimmy shouted with a laugh. "They're gonna get in trouble."

"Oh great! Now I lost Tammy and Tommy too?" Darry complained as he started kicking and punching the air out of rage. "This is not fair! Why can't anything ever go right?! It's NOT FAIR!" but then he stopped and quickly calmed down. "No! I have to handle this like the adult that I am." He takes a deep breath and starts walking in circles, pondering. "Okay, they're teenagers now so what is the one place teenage rebels would hang out at?" his eyes widen in realization and he frowns, "Of course."

* * *

Soon, Darry reaches the place of teenage hangout: the mall. Darry goes inside taking Jimmy by the hand as many teens are shopping, playing video games, and doing gossip. "Can I go to the electronic department?" Jimmy asked as he tried to pull Darry toward the direction he wanted to go.

But Darry tugged him back and sternly said, "No! We have to stay focused. We're on a mission, remember?"

Jimmy looked at him and raised his hand, "I need to go to the bathroom!"

"But, you went three times already."

"But I REALLY gotta go!" Jimmy whined.

Darry groans and finally gives in, "Okay fine! But you got ten minutes to get back here, got it?" Jimmy nodded and rushed back toward the restroom. "Geez, Dad never mentioned he was childish at this age," Darry sighed and looked at his watch.

As Jimmy goes to the corner, Cindy and Libby walk out of the baby's department store after an afternoon of shopping. "Isn't this nice, Libs?" Cindy asked, "A day away with no stress about the baby or anything. Would've been better if Neutron were here. He seems more tired than me."

"Oh, you know how are men are." Libby replied gleefully. "They make such a big deal about everything."

"Still, I wish there was a place for us to stay in. Neutron's folks are okay, but they're taking the baby thing WAY too seriously. His dad even bought this outfit," Cindy takes out a small baby outfit from the bag that was yellow and had a duck hood with the bill.

"Girl, you are so right. If you want the baby to grow up normally, you two really need to find your own place."

"Yeah, I wish there was a place perfect for the both of us." Cindy walks away until she bumps in Danny Fenton. "Hey, Fenton, watch where you're going!" she scowled.

"And I gratefully accept your apology, Cindy" Danny said sarcastically, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yo Big Daddy, have you seen Jimmy around?" Libby asked after Cindy told her that he was busy.

"Oh, um...no." Danny said, trying to keep himself from looking nervous. "I haven't seen him for a while actually."

* * *

Meanwhile, Darry was tapping his foot impatiently when he looks at his watch. "Ugh, it's past ten minutes already. Where he is?" he angrily marches toward the men's' restroom. "Jimmy, where are you!?" Darry demanded as he opens the door, "Does it take this long to go to the-" but when he goes in, he gasped in shock.

There was toilet paper everywhere, but that wasn't the worse thing. Jimmy pops out who looks smaller than before and his clothes were slightly too big to wear. He actually looks like a 7-year-old.

"Jimmy?!" Darry asked in shock to see him. "What happened to you?!"

"Everything just got bigger!" the now younger Jimmy said with a giggle. "Can we play some more?"

* * *

Outside, Danny grinned uncontrollably, sweating while the two women look at him suspiciously. "We haven't seen Jimmy all day, where is he?" Libby wanted to know.

"Well, you know how busy he is being a genius." Danny tensely said. "He's probably back home waiting for your return."

"I don't know about you, Libby, but I smell a rat," Cindy said daggering closer to Danny, "A ghost rat."

Danny continues his sheepish grin and says, "Look, I assure you that EVERYTHING is fine! There's nothing wrong here!"

Darry pops up from behind Danny. "Hey Dad."

"Hey son," Danny greeted without looking, but quickly darts his head to see him, "Darry?! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be watching Ji-" but he turns to see the women, "Eh, I mean watching ji-jitterbugging... for your... report… due tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah, we have a serious problem," Darry said. Danny looks at him when something tugged at the base of his pants. He looks down to see the younger Jimmy.

"Hey mister, have you seen my mommy?" he asked.

Danny sighs and brushes him aside, "Look, I've got enough problems for today, alright Jimmy." But quickly, his eyes widen in horror and looks down, "Jimmy?!"

Cindy and Libby's eyes widen and gasp when they hear this and see the young boy that looked like Jimmy. "Darry, what happened?" Danny asked as he knelt down to Jimmy height. "I thought he was ten."

"He was." Darry insisted. "Fifteen minutes ago. Then he suddenly turned younger and not only that, he's mentally younger as well!"

Danny looks at him and glances at Jimmy, then glances back at an angry Cindy. He grins again uneasily, "I can fix this."

* * *

Jimmy: "Hey, that's my line." I don't know. I kinda prefer him this way. If you want Jimmy and the twins to stay like this forever, raise your hand. Too bad! Please review what you think and Part 2 will be up soon.


	34. Cycle of Ages: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 2: Cycle of Ages**

**Plot:** _Mysterious ghosts known as Time Dementors are unleashed in Amity Park. Physical contact with these creatures can disrupt the time of objects, reverting Jimmy back into a ten-year-old and Tommy and Tammy into teenagers. Jimmy enjoys his youthfulness until the realization that he is still affected and keeps aging backwards physically and mentally, while the twins age and become old. To help them, the Nicktoons must find a special staff that controls the Dementors but Freakshow plans to take the staff for himself, believing if he has control over the Dementors, he'll also control time and space._

**Part 2**

* * *

Eventually, Timmy, Yuki, and SpongeTron return to HQ, slumping in disappointment. "When Mr. Fenton and Jimmy finds out, we're all doomed," SpongeTron said.

"Don't worry, ST, I'm sure it can get any worse than this," Yuki said confidentially and pushes a button to open the sliding doors. But once the doors open, Timmy and Yuki look in surprise and SpongeTron screams in horror.

They spot Danny, Darry, and Cindy who are examining a younger Jimmy, wearing a red and white striped shirt, blue shorts, and brown shoes. "Glad you guys can make it." Danny said to the three. "We weren't sure how we were gonna tell you this."

"What the heck happened to Neutron!?" Timmy yelled out, "Did those Dementor ghosts come back to suck more of his age?"

"Unfortunately, no," Danny answered, "This happened on its own. I wasn't able to track any Dementors present." He takes out a small device and scans Jimmy with it.

Jimmy giggles, "It tickles!"

"This is not good," Danny informed them, "It looks like Jimmy's still under the Dementor's effect and will continue to age backwards both physically and mentally."

"'Continue'?" Timmy repeated.

"Dad, are you saying the Commander's gonna keep reverting to a kid until he's in…" Darry gulps, understanding what that meant, "…Diapers?"

"Which afterward, he'll revert to a fetus and eventually come to the time where he never existed," Danny finished.

Timmy, Yuki, SpongeTron, and Darry gasp in shock and horror. But suddenly, Cindy bursts into tears and starts crying loudly. Danny grabs her hand and pats it for comfort. "There, there, Cindy. I know this is hard for you what with your husband in danger of vanishing forever."

Between sobs, Cindy says, "Well, yes, there's that! But what do you think everyone I know will say when they see I'm married to a child?!" Danny continues to comfort her until Cindy angrily grabs him by the shirt collar. "You better fix this, Fenton! It's bad enough I have to take care of one child, but two?! So help me, or you're gonna wish YOU never existed!"

"Hey wait, where's Tommy and Tammy? Weren't they with you?" Timmy asked Darry.

"Oh yeah," Darry said with a nervous grin as he pulled on his shirt collar. "About that..."

"Hmm…" SpongeTron wondered, "If Jimmy is getting younger cuz he was still under the Time Dementing effects, then shouldn't Tommy and Tammy be getting-" he was intervened when everyone hears the noise of the door sliding open. Two figures walk inside. Seeing them, SpongeTron screams in horror and this time, followed by everyone else.

It was Tommy and Tammy, who aren't teenagers but senior citizens! Their faces are wrinkly and their hair was gray. Tammy was toothless and holding a walker while Tommy's losing his hair as he hunched over with his cane toward Danny, "I knew it! I knew it's yer whose behind this!" Tommy ranted in a raspy voice and whacked Danny hard on the head with his crane.

"I guess Jimmy isn't the only one who's still aging." Timmy said as he stared at his children in concern, but his eyes widen in horror. "But if what's happening to Jimmy is true, that means they'll get older and older...till they're nothing but dust."

Then, Timmy is whacked on the head by Tammy's walker. "Dust? Who yer callin' dust?!" Tammy yelled on, "Why, I haven't been this lively since... since..." She bowed her head, snoring.

"Don't worry." Danny assured. "They'll be back to normal in no time." he turned to Timmy, Yuki, and SpongeTron. "Did you get the Time Staff?"

The three's eyes widen in surprise and begin to look guilty. "No..." SpongeTron and Yuki both say as they bow their heads.

"Some green lady ghost in a red cloak made some weird bats attack us and take the staff." Yuki explained. "And then she disappeared."

"Wha? What did she say?" Tommy asked the sleeping Tammy.

Tammy woke up murmuring, "Is there tapioca yet?"

"Wait, a lady ghost in a red cloak?" Danny asked, "Did she say anything? Have any features?"

"She said nothing, but she had those strange-looking tattoos all over her body," Timmy mentioned.

"Lydia," Danny realized.

"Who?" Darry questioned.

"She's the assistant of one of my arch enemies," Danny explained, "Freakshow."

* * *

Somewhere in the fields with wilted plants, the ghost Lydia travels into a worn-out circus tent. She goes to the center and bows offering the Time Staff to a mysterious figure in front of her. "Excellent," the figure said as he took the staff. "Not only do I now have the power over time, but I now have the power of the Time Dementors."

The figure rises up revealing himself to be an older Freakshow. He raises the staff in the air as it glows. Suddenly, Time Dementor reappears and approaches him in an attempt to suck his life. But once they spot the staff, they land on the ground and bow. He turned to Lydia and suggested, "Why don't we pay a little visit to town? And bring our new friends along." Lydia nodded and flew away, leading the Dementors toward Amity Park.

* * *

Back in HQ, Danny explains to everyone about his arch foe. "So the guy that controlled you and tried to attack your family has the Time Staff with all the Time Dementors under his reign?!" Timmy yelled frantically.

"Unfortunately, yes," Danny said, "After the chaos we saw those Dementors did, who knows what else Freakshow can command them to do."

"Big deal!" Darry shouted out. "Let's just go up to him and kick his butt!" but then he shakes his head and speaks in a normal voice, "I mean, once we figure out a plan and attack him in a rational manner."

"You know, I'm starting to think those Time Dementors did something to you that made you think you're a mature adult," Yuki implied.

SpongeTron gasped. "No wonder you aren't acting like yourself! The Dementors made you think you're a grown-up mentally! But don't worry!" He quickly grabs Tommy's cane and holds it up high, "I'll save you!"

He whacks Darry on the head, knocking him off his feet as SpongeTron repeatedly hits him. Finally, Darry grabs the cane and stop him. "Would you knock it off? You almost dented the medallion Clockwork gave me," Darry takes out the Time Medallion from under his shirt and examines it to see if it was damaged.

Suddenly, Danny's eyes widen in realization, "Wait a minute. Darry, were you wearing that thing the whole time?"

"Of course," Darry replied calmly, "It was a souvenir from Clockwork himself. I thought it looked pretty gnarly."

"I understand now!" Yuki shouted with a smile. "Don't you remember when that Time Dementor grabbed you? The reason you didn't age was because you were wearing that medallion the whole time."

Darry was surprised and smiles back looking at the medallion. "Of course! It's the Time Medallion that prevented me from having any time effects from those Dementors."

"I wanna see it!" Jimmy shouted as he grabbed medallion from Darry's neck.

He puts it around his neck. "Aha!" he smiled, raising his arms; however the medallion did nothing to his age.

"It looks like once the victim is under the effects, the medallion won't do any good," Danny said, but holds up the medallion, "But this may be our ticket to finding Freakshow and the staff."

Suddenly, Vox announces, _"Incoming message from Mayor Foley of Amity Park."_

"Put it on screen." Danny ordered.

Vox activates a monitor showing the mayor, Tucker Foley. "Um, Danny, we have a problem," Tucker explained, "A ghost problem." He moves off-screen to show Amity Park being tormented by Time Dementors as they cause more chaos as they did in Retroville.

"It must be Freakshow." Danny immediately realized.

"And we just discovered where he's at," Timmy said, "We'll take the Speeder."

"Everyone stay here, Timmy and I will take care of Freakshow," Danny instructed until Darry tugs his shirt.

"Father, as an adult, I should respect your concern," Darry spoke up, "But with those Dementors, you're no match against Freakshow."

"And you've never faced Freakshow before," Danny said sternly. "Darry, a real adult would know where he's needed the most. And that's here helping to take care of Jimmy, Tammy, and Tommy."

Darry frowns, but sighs, "Whatever you say, Father." He salutes as Danny and Timmy head to the Speeder.

* * *

In Amity Park, more chaos erupts as Time Dementors wilt tree, reverse the models of cars and other devices, and turn people either young or old. Lydia does her own chaos, sending her tattoos to scare off citizen, luring them to more Dementors. A green portal appears as the Specter Speeder comes out. Danny attempts to track Freakshow with the scanner. "Ghostly item detected," the computerized voice said.

"We're close," Danny realized.

"The scanner says we're 25 miles towards destination," a familiar voice responds. Danny and Timmy turn to see Darry in the middle of their seat.

"Darry?!" the men yelled out.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked frantically, "Shouldn't you be with-" but Jimmy pops out in front of the controls, "Jimmy...?

"What does this button do?" Jimmy asks and pushes it. Suddenly, the Speeder spins uncontrollably which Danny quickly pushes the button to stop the Speeder.

Everyone looked dizzy until Danny glared at his son when he explained, "You said I had to take care of Jimmy, Tammy, and Tommy. Well, Jimmy hitched a ride in here so the mature thing to do would be to follow him. Cindy, Yuki, and SpongeTron followed and since I'm not allowed to leave the elderly alone, I brought Tommy and Tammy along too."

Tammy was sitting on the Specter Speeder, knitting a scarf while Tommy bent over and held his back which cracked. "Ow, my back." he moaned.

Jimmy crawled out of his seat, and was now struggling to stand up as his clothes were now slightly larger on him. "Look! I can walk myself now!"

Danny sighed and said, "We'll talk about this later. For now, I want you to make sure everyone stays safe."

Darry huffed and replied, "Yes Dad. I know what the mature thing to do is."

Citizens scream in terror as they run for their lives from the Dementors. Freakshow watches the changes caused by them. "Very good gentleman, not bad. But STILL not enough!" he raises his staff as the Time Dementors float into the air, "That's right! Combine your power! Unleash your true potential to change this world...toward MY desires!" Freakshow laughs manically as the Dementors swarm around and circle in a ring of energy and spread it throughout the town.

The Speeder was getting closer toward Amity Park when they notice a bright light surrounding the town and heading towards them. "Uh...Danny," Timmy began, "Since Jimmy is no longer fit for command and you're second, you got any clue what that is?"

Danny analyzes, "With the Time Staff at hand, Freakshow is commanding the Time Dementors to combine their power that's strong enough to alter the space-time con-"

"OKAY! We get it!" Cindy screamed at him.

The light begins to alter time as it engulfs Amity Park. "Dar, give me your Time Medallion," Danny ordered his son.

"Uh, okay?" Darry responded as he took off his medallion and gave it to his father. "What now?"

"We won't be able to save the town if we're affected by those Dementors," Danny explains and inserts the medallion in a CD slot of the Speeder, "So for us, I'm providing a small dose of anti-aging cream." Once the medallion is inside the Speeder, it began sparking with energy and produced an energy shield enshrouding the Speeder with the team inside. Then, the Speeder is pushed back by the light's energy as Danny attempts to regain control of the wheel. Everyone screams as the Speeder falls off course and the light shrouds everything.

SpongeTron was the first to awaken inside the Speeder when his eyes widen. "Uh Mr. Fenton?" he said, shaking Danny and his friends to wake up, "I don't think we're in Amity Park anymore…"

The robot was right for when they look outside the Speeder, time has been altered. The streets are now a prehistoric jungle strangely with a herd of mammoths roaming. They see Big Ben from afar with 17th century buildings and WWI planes flying over what used to be Amity Park.

Everyone in the Speeder doesn't seem affected thanks to the medallion's power. "It's like we're in different parts of time." Darry said as he glanced around out the window.

"What did he say?" Tommy asked loudly.

Danny opened the Specter Speeder and stepped out. "Alright. I guess it's time we start searching for Freakshow and get that Time Staff."

"And we'll beat it out of him!" Darry shouted as he banged his fist into his hand. "...if talking doesn't work."

Danny sighed. "Darry, I still want you to stay here and watch over everyone while Timmy and I handle this."

"WHAT?!" Darry screamed out, "Dude, that is so unfair! Look at what they've done to Jimmy, Tommy, and Tammy. Now, it's payback!"

"Darry, remember what I told you about being an adult and knowing where you're needed the most?"

Darry seemed to get discouraged about this. "But...but..." he then slumped over and said, "Okay."

Danny nodded in approval and pats him on the head, leaving him with the kids as he and Timmy head off to stop Freakshow.

* * *

Freakshow was causing more chaos deep in Amity. With the Dementor's power at hand, he starts zapping objects and people who didn't change. "My, what a strange out of time existence... just perfect for a freak!" he smirked laughing. His laughs were stopped when a large book slams in his face.

He takes it out to see who threw it… Timmy. "Not for long, FREAK!" Timmy yelled and used his Star Flinger to blast the Staff out of Freakshow's hands. Freakshow jumps out of the way. But he backs away from oncoming ghost rays.

It was Danny Phantom who swooped towards then. He shot an ice beam which froze Freakshow's legs toward the ground. "How did you know about the Dementors and the Time Staff?"

Freakshow aims the staff at the ice to melt it off. "Who'd you think wrote about it in the first place?" he said throwing the book towards Danny.

Danny catches the book and stares at the cover, seeing the bottom print of the author 'Frederick Isak Showenhower'. Danny raised an eyebrow. "How'd I miss that?" Luckily, Danny avoided the beam shot by Freakshow and flew off. He called to Timmy, "Find a way to grab the staff from Freakshow. Without it, he'll no longer control the Dementors."

Timmy nodded and cocked his star flinger before charging toward Freakshow. But the villain just smirked and responded, "That's right. I do control the Time Dementors, meaning I can control them to do whatever I want." He held up the Time Staff, and the top glowed as four Time Dementors appeared, surrounding Timmy and Danny.

* * *

Back at the jungle, everyone was still inside the Speeder. Suddenly, Tommy whacked SpongeTron with his cane. "Dagnabbit, can't you drive any slower?" he rambled.

"We're not EVEN moving!" SpongeTron said, tapping his fingers impatiently.

"Where's my prune whip?" Tammy complained.

"For the hundredth time, we don't HAVE prune whip!" Yuki snapped at her.

"Quit yer yelling, boy!" Tommy yelled back.

"I'm a girl," Yuki said irately

"I'm bored!" Jimmy complained as he sat on Cindy's lap. "I wanna do something else!"

Darry frowned and mentioned, "We have to stay here until my dad and Mr. Turner get back. Those are the rules."

"But they've been gone for some time, what if they're in REAL danger?" Yuki said concerned.

Darry looks back at his sister, but turned away. "I know that! But I'm the responsible mature adult who should obey the rules always."

Cindy shook her head. "Tsk, tsk, Darrel, you have NO idea what an adult is, do you?"

"Of course I do." Darry responded. "Adults are responsible, mature, and respected by everyone. And that's just what I am."

"There's more to that," Cindy explained, "Adults are also stressed, overworked, sometimes too busy to spend time with their kids... or even their friends." Darry looks back at Cindy and stares at SpongeTron and the older twins. "Even an adult's work can be overwhelming," she continued, "You have to make the right decisions and complete various tasks that seem impossible to do, such as taking care of an unborn child or finding a nice home away from the folks. It's times like these that Neutron and I wish we were kids again."

Darry's eyes widen as he considers everything he just heard. But then, Jimmy suddenly crawled over his shoulders and cheerfully said, "You're a really big kid. Can you tell me how to be a really big kid like you?"

Cindy then frowned frustratingly and commented, "Of course if Nerdtron is this annoying as a kid, I might reconsider."

"And more importantly, Dar, adults DON'T follow the rules, they MAKE them," Yuki added.

"That's right!" SpongeTron nodded, "Grown-ups just follow what they NEED to do the most."

As Darry ponders this, he suddenly smirks. "Alright. As a responsible adult, I've made a decision." he opens the door and jumps out of the Specter Speeder. "I'm going to help my dad stop Freakshow."

But before he could walk away, Yuki and SpongeTron grab him. SpongeTron covers his mouth as Yuki closes the dome and points up. They look at the sky to see Time Dementors soaring through the air continuing to alter reality further. "We can't help Dad and Turner if one of those Dementor's catches us," Yuki said when the Speeder starts rocking back and forth.

They look to the right to see it was a T-Rex rocking the Speeder. "And we definitely can't get outta here without being eaten," SpongeTron mentions.

"Oh man, what to do, what to do?" Darry said, trying to think of a plan. But the T-Rex roars and grabs hold of the Speeder.

Cindy, SpngeTron, Yuki, and Darry held each other screaming when a red button caught Jimmy's eye. Jimmy smiles in interest as he stares at the flashy button. "What does this do?" he asked as he pushed the button.

Suddenly, the Speeder's thrusters fired up, scared off the T-Rex, and the Speeder zoomed out, making everyone inside fling backward. Darry hits some cargo at the back and a bunch of items fell.

Yuki and SpongeTron look to see Jimmy at the wheel. "Can we do that again?" Jimmy asked excitedly. Darry sighs in relief when a large cloth fell on top of him. Darry took off the cloak and noticed something particular about the fabric; it was the same shade as the cloak of the Dementors.

Cindy gently moves Jimmy out of the front seat and takes the wheel. "So any bright ideas?" she asked the kids.

"What do you think, Mr. Responsible Adult?" Yuki asked, staring at Darry.

Darry looks at the cloak and smiles, "I think I have an idea..."

* * *

Lydia moves across the town, examining the new world her master created. She looked behind as more Dementors continuing spreading. She puts the cloak over her head, deciding to find Freakshow when a green ray shows one Dementor, making it fall toward Amity Park. She turns to see Yuki with the wrist ray and on top of SpongeTron as he rocketed in mid-air.

Yuki grinned as she shot multiple rays at the Dementors, sending them crashing. Lydia daggered at the two interfering with her master's work and summons her tattoos to come to life. A bunch of spiders, bats, and other monstrous creatures fly toward the two as Yuki tries to shoo them away with her hand. Two of the tattoos grabbed Yuki by her sleeves and began to lift her into the air. SpongeTron quickly grabbed her legs and tried to pull her back.

"I'm not falling for that," Yuki said and blows one bat away and uses the ray to knock off the other. She began attacking the tattoos with her wrist ray, so they retreat back to Lydia. Lydia flies away downtown. "She'll lead us to Freakshow," Yuki told SpongeTron, "Get her!"

SpongeTron rockets away to follow Lydia. Lydia notices the two behind her and smirks heading off. The two continue to follow her until they reach city hall. She turns intangible and phases into the ground as SpongeTron and Yuki land.

SpongeTron scans the area to find no sign of Freakshow. "Weird, shouldn't this time-altering dictator be at his domain?"

Yuki looks around and she spots a figure familiar to her. "Dad!" she cried and ran over to him lying on the ground and shakes him, "Dad, are you alright? Did Freakshow-"

Danny got up and surprised Yuki, for her father wore a round hat, monocle, white shirt, waistcoat, trousers, and pointy shoes. His hair was tidy, but his teeth were yellow and crooked. "By jove. Are them Patriotic rebels coming yet?" he suddenly spoke in a British accent, "I ought to inform the King about this or he'll hae my head." He looks at a startled Yuki and shakes her hand. "Noice meeting ye, kid. We should hae tea for later. See ye later." He tips his hat, tidies his waistcoat, and walks away.

Yuki looked back when SpongeTron walked over to her, "I didn't know a part of your family was from England."

"They're not." Yuki answered with a worried look, "Especially not from that long ago England. Something must be going on. And I sense it has something to do with a Time Staff."

"Hey, there's Mr. Turner!" SpongeTron noticed a figure that resembles Timmy. He ran toward him. "Freakshow did something to Mr. Fenton. I hope he didn't-"

But Timmy grabs SpongeTron by the legs. Timmy was now a large Neanderthal as he sniffs the robot and lifts his arm, looking curious of the strange being. Suddenly, the being howls and growls loudly and swings SpongeTron by his arm roughly and pounds SpongeTron on the ground before walking away in a crouching position.

SpongeTron lifts his dented head as he groans, "Talk about no manners."

Yuki was surprised to see what happened to Timmy just like what happened to her father. "Now I'm definitely getting bad vibes here." she glared and looked around. "Come out, Freakshow!"

"You've called?" a voice called out. Yuki and SpongeTron turn around and look up to see Freakshow on top of City Hall. "Have you two seen my work? I think it looks quite unique with many time eras occurring in the same place at the same time."

"You horrible freak! What have you done with Yuki's dad and Mr. Turner!?" SpongeTron yelled out, holding a fist in the air.

Freakshow laughed and answered, "I just helped them get in touch with their past. With that, they're less meddlesome and I think it's an improvement."

"Change them back NOW!" Yuki demanded. "And hand over that Time Staff before you ruin time forever!"

"Foolish girl!" Freakshow said with a smirk. "Do you really think I would give up the power over time? In fact, just to get you and that walking tin can out the way, I think I'll just move you back...way back."

He raised the Time Staff in the air, and all the Time Dementors hovering overhead suddenly flew down toward Yuki and SpongeTron. The two scream in fear and tried to run away.

Then, one Time Dementor came behind Freakshow. He turns and notices. "You, go after them too." But the Dementor did not respond and did nothing. "Don't just stand there, GO AFTER THEM!" he raised the Time Staff over his head as it glowed.

But the Time Dementor suddenly grabbed a hold of the Time Staff and flew away with it. The Time Dementor landed in front of Yuki and SpongeTron as it held the Time Staff overhead. "Nice job," SpongeTron said as he and Yuki both smile at the Dementor.

The Time Dementor removed his hood, revealing it to be Darry Phantom. "Gnarly!" he said with a large grin.

"You!" Freakshow growled and commanded the Dementors, "After him!" But like Dar, the Dementors did not do anything.

"Sorry, Freakshow," Darry said as he tapped the staff in his palm. "But I have control over time now."

The Time Dementors suddenly turn their heads toward Freakshow, as the latter gasped in fright and hastily turned away and began fleeing.

"What are you waiting for, Dar." Yuki urged. "Turn him into a raisin before he gets away."

"Nah," Darry said with a small smile. "That wouldn't be the adult thing to do. And neither would be messing with time like he did. I don't need to be an adult to know that."

Suddenly, Lydia appears summon a wave of her tattoos. Yuki grabs the Staff from her brother and points, "But a reckless kid like myself is tempted to mess with something like this."

The Time Dementors suddenly charge toward Lydia, who gasps in fright and attempts to fly away, only for the Time Dementors to surround her. They raise their hands and revert Lydia into different eras and centuries: prehistoric, ice age, medieval, the Great War, Cold War, the future, and finally back to normal. Lydia flees like her master as Yuki sends two Dementors after her.

"Bring it here, little sis," Darry holds his arm out. Yuki smiles and throws the staff to him. Darry holds the staff in the air. "Alright you guys," he commanded them, "It's time that you fix everything, bring my dad and friends back to normal, and go back to where you came from."

The Time Dementors obey and fly high into the sky, shrouding everything in a bright light like before. This time, they revert everything and everyone in Amity Park back to normal, including the damage they've done previously in Retroville. Eventually, Amity Park is restored and time is back in its place. A blue portal appears and all the Dementors fly back into their homes.

Darry lands on the ground and reverts to human form, staff still at hand. He looks at the British Danny and Caveman Timmy when they change back to their normal selves. Danny brushed himself off and looks at the two kids and robot and stares at the sky to see the Dementors gone and everyone back in place. The three ran up to the adults. "Dad, are you guys alright?" Darry asked worriedly

"I say, lad, ye tykes did a bang up job there," Danny spoke still in a British accent.

Yuki and Darry yelped in shock and looked at each other concerned. Then, Danny chuckled and said in his normal voice, "That's slang for, you guys did a great job."

"You got that right." Timmy agreed with a smile. "Not bad for a couple of kids." but then he adds, "Well, a kid, a robot, and a mature teenager." Timmy and Danny chuckle along with Darry, Yuki, and SpongeTron.

"So uh…what are we gonna do with this?" Darry wondered, holding the Time Staff.

"Leave that to me," a familiar voice called. The group turns to see Clockwork, who takes the Staff from the boy's hands. "I'll take this from your custody and I can assure you, I'll find a proper place to hide it…"

* * *

Back at HQ, Jimmy, Tommy, and Tammy's ages have been restored to their previous selves. "Ugh, I just had the strangest dream," Jimmy explained as Cindy rubbed his shoulder, "I was a kid again and I kept getting smaller while the twins got bigger and older."

Cindy chuckled and added, "Guess you've just been too stressed out lately."

Tommy and Tammy (age 10 again) groaned a bit after being old. Tommy begins cleaning his ears when Tammy says, "I don't know why, but I have a strange craving for prune whip for some reason."

Tommy bent backwards, holding his back as it cracked. "And why does my back feel like it's been aching?" he asked.

The elevator dings and the adults, Darry, Yuki, and SpongeTron returned. The first to notice the change was the robot himself, "Tommy! Tammy! Commander!" he smiled and jumped into Jimmy's lap, "You guys are back!"

"Back from where?" Jimmy questioned.

"Don't you remember?" SpongeTron asked, "You were shrinking while your clothes were getting bigger and Tommy and Tammy were old and wrinkly and hair was coming out of their noses, backs, and-" but Cindy covered the robot's mouth.

"Kids these days…" Cindy laughed, "They have overactive imaginations."

Jimmy laughs as well. "It would be nice to be a kid again... but since I'm an adult, I should know that I have responsibilities and duties to take care of on my own."

"So you're over that 'I want to be a kid again' phase?" Timmy asked.

Jimmy nodded and holds an arm around Cindy. "You know what the best thing about being an adult is?" he pats Cindy's tummy that slightly grew since the start of her pregnancy, "Is having a kid of your own."

Cindy holds his hand and smiles. "I couldn't agree more."

"So will you be alright handling things while living with your folks?" Danny asked.

"Uh Neutron, might I have a suggestion?" Cindy points up. Jimmy looks at his wife, wondering what she has to say. "How about instead of staying with your folks, why don't we live here in HQ?"

"Here?" Jimmy questioned skeptically. "Is that even possible?"

"Well, you own the building and everything here, there's enough space for us and our child, it's close by your parents' place, and we don't have to be alone," Cindy and Jimmy looks at SpongeTron.

SpongeTron began to understand and he smiled, "That's right! It's a great place to live, and with you two living here as well, I won't be so lonely here anymore."

"So..." Cindy asked with an earnest smile. "What'd you say, Neutron?"

"Well..." Jimmy pondered as he thought it over. "Okay."

"WA-HOOO!" SpongeTron cheered and began rocketing all over the room in excitement. "I'll grab all your things to help you move in!"

"I'll call your parents and let them know that we're moving here," Cindy said, dialing a phone, "And I'll call Libby for some decorating. This place needs a woman's touch." She and SpongeTron run off.

"I think you've made the right choice, Commander," Tammy told Neutron, "We should have a house-warming party to celebrate."

"Unless it's too immature for you guys," Tommy chuckled as he nudged Darry.

Darry chuckles, pushing Tommy off, "That's enough guys. After a day like this, I've decided it doesn't matter whether I'm a kid or an adult. I'm just gonna act responsible in my duties as a Nicktoon while having fun with my friends at the same time."

"Well, I guess it's back to the immature, irresponsible, and reckless you." Yuki commented.

"That's right." Darry said with a grin. "Well, except for all that stuff. But if this place is gonna be Neutron's home, where are we gonna hang out now?"

"Well, as both a kid and adult, you'll figure that out," Danny laughed as he and Timmy walked away.

"I don't know about you guys, but I feel like getting some ice cream," Jimmy suggested, "Anyone care to join me?"

Tammy follows as her brother continued to crack his back. "You think they have prune flavored ice cream?" Darry and Yuki stare at the people who departed and look at each other.

**The End**

* * *

And I guess everyone is back in their proper time period. Nothing to do now except goof off. Please review what you think and the next story, "Birth of SpongeCog" will be posted soon.


	35. Birth of SpongeCog: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 3: Birth of SpongeCog**

**Plot:** _During a battle, SpongeTron is captured by DarkEvil LaserPants and taken to his lair where he downloads most of the robot's data into another robot known as "SpongeCog" which he uses to infiltrate the Nicktoons disguised as SpongeTron. Now SpongeTron must escape DarkEvil's lair and help his friends who are being attacked by other malfunctioning SpongeCog robots and warn them of the imposter._

**Part 1**

* * *

It was a nice sunny day at Nicktoons HQ; SpongeTron had gathered both the Nicktoons and the Nicktoon Cadets right outside the door of what was supposed to be his bedroom. "Drumroll please!" SpongeTron asked humbly.

Twitchy then excitedly began drumming on Crash's helmet while the sponge grinned, not seeming to mind. Darry seemed curious though, "What's this about?" he wanted to know.

"Yeah, I thought we were just going to your room," Kida said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, it's not just any old room," SpongeTron said and opens the door, "It's my NEW room!"

Once the door opened, both the Nicktoons and the Cadets gasp in surprise once they see what his room has become. The room was now clean- no longer with dust or cobwebs and the floor now mopped. A new large computer occupied the room, a new table for the robot to sleep on, and a recycling bin with all of SpongeTron's empty oil cans. Everyone was in awe as they walk around the room. "Looks like your place was pimped up," Tommy said in amazement.

"Yeah. Jimmy and the ST Units helped clean it up," SpongeTron said in a proud tone as he walks to the keyboard, "And that's not the best part." He presses a button and mechanical pinchers come out of the ceiling and hands Yuki and Tammy two drinks and a plate of cookies.

"Since this place is gonna be our new hangout with Jimmy renovating HQ to his homely needs, he added features in the room to any of our desires," SpongeTron explained and presses another button.

Three chairs come out of the floor and place Darry, Tommy, and Crash on its cushion. The chairs start to vibrate as the three boys sigh. "T-t-t-this i-i-i-i-s g-g-g-g-g-gnarly…" Darry said relaxing.

Twitchy zoomed over to the plate of cookies and rapidly stuffed them into his mouth, eating them all in one gulp. "Coolhangout! Thisisacoolhangout!"

"I'd say," Tammy said, sipping her drink. "So what does this do?" she presses another keyboard when the computer projects a holographic image of robotic squirrel, Java, blowing kisses.

"Gah!" SpongeTron yelled in shock as he franticly rushed over to the computer and rapidly tapped on the keyboard. "That's nothing! Just some junk email!"

Once the image disappeared, Yuki commented, "Well, I'll admit, this is a cool place now. I wouldn't mind coming here more often."

"That's right." Darry nodded in agreement as he stood up. "And once we finish kicking bad guy butt, we can kick back here."

But suddenly, an alarm went off and the computer in his room flashed. "What happening?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, that's just the alarm that goes off when there's danger." SpongeTron explained. "Jimmy installed it so I'll know when the world needs help."

"So does this activate the danger cam?" Crash asked and pushes another keyboard.

It activates the monitor on screen, but displays a vid of SpongeTron in robotic form, removing one of his legs to polish with a buffer. SpongeTron quickly pushes Crash away and presses the right button. The monitor switches to 911.

_"Mayday! Mayday! We have a situation in Bikini Bottom!"_ SpongeTron 911 shouted franticly on screen.

"Report!" SpongeTron ordered his fellow robot.

_"There's some strange chum monster trying to make its way into the Krusty Krab."_ SpongeTron 911 explained. _"Our weapons have no effect on it!"_

"Eww," Junior said, sticking out his tongue. "I don't like chum."

"Think Plankton is behind this?" Tammy asked their ghostly leader.

"No doubt about it." Darry answered with a nod. "And I think it's time we took that thing off the menu permanently."

Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron nodded, but Crash mentions, "I'm gonna come with y'all. So I can get a sample of that chum." everyone stares at him oddly. "Later I'm gonna try and eat that stuff. And if I do and not get sick, it'll be the most darin' thing I've ever done."

The boys stare at him, slightly disturbed when Tammy whispers to Kida, "Make sure he doesn't follow us."

Darry changes into ghost form and points, "Nicktoons...let's go!"

* * *

In the Krusty Krab in Bikini Bottom, all the customers panicked as the said-chum monster tries to barricade through the front doors. SpongeTron 363 is holding the doors to prevent the creature from getting in. Squidward was hiding behind the register as SpongeTron 636 yells to the customers to calm them. "No need to panic people! We have the situation under control," 636 yelled out on a mike, "If the monster manages to get in, we'll surely handle it, unless it likes to eat you, digest you, and spit out your bones. But no need to panic." While SpongeTron 363 still tries to hold the door closed, a little clump of chum managed to slip through the crack of the doors and fell on the ground.

This made the customers panic some more until Darry phases in through the ceiling, and SpongeTron, Tammy, and Tommy come in through the kitchen, having gone through the backway. "Where have you four been?" Squidward asked angrily. "Do you know how much panic has been going on? It's a surprise that thing hasn't gotten in yet."

"We're sorry." Tammy said. "We got here as fast as we could. Where's Plankton?"

"Don't know." Squidward answered. "Haven't seen him yet. SpongeBob's guarding the safe in case he tries to sneak in and take the formula."

More customers panicked once the chum monster bursts out of the doors. The monster roars as it approaches them. "Never been a fan of chum," Tommy stated, "I think it's time we wash it down!"

"I'll fight from back here." SpongeTron pointed out nervously. "If that stuff gets inside my circuits, I'll fry."

"As long as you have long-range weapons in you, that's cool." Darry said before he shouts, "Nicktoons Go!" The four split up and each try to attack the chum monster. Tommy tries to use his magic rifle to blast magical beams at it, but it seems to bounce harmlessly off the monster.

From far away, SpongeTron blasts his sonic cannon at the monster, creating holes in its chum body, but they seem to form back together. Tammy yelled as she swung her jumprope at the monster directly hitting it. But then, the rope suddenly began to get absorbed into its body, causing Tammy to let go and scream.

The monster shoots out a blast of chum from its arm as Tommy and SpongeTron dodged the attack. Darry avoids everything by flying into the air. "911 was right. Nothing we do can stop this thing."

The chum monster then leaped into the air toward Darry while his back was turned. "Darry!" Tommy shouted.

"Look out!" Tammy called out as well.

But Darry turned around too late and the chum monster caught the ghost boy in his mouth and swallowed him whole. "Darry!" the twins cried.

"Eww…" the customers gagged in disgust.

Squidward peers behind the register and noted, "Why couldn't it eat SpongeBob…"

SpongeTron turned his arm into a beamsword. "Don't worry. I'll get him out." he was about to run forward until he was stopped by Tammy.

"No!" Tammy warned. "Darry's still be inside, you might hit him too."

The chum monster growled loudly until its eyes suddenly widen, noticing its body began to expand. Its body grew bigger and bigger until finally the monster blew apart, courtesy of Darry and his ghost rays. Chum splattered all over the restaurant, even on the numerous customers. Crash, who had made it to the action, smiled as he held out a jar, but the chum splattered all over his body instead.

"Darry!" Tommy shouted as he and his two teammates ran over to him. "You did it! You're alive and you stopped the monster!"

"Ugh!" Darry shouted in disgust. "It was so gross in there! Some of it went into my mouth!"

Squidward went over and said, "SpongeBob has some mouthwash in his office. Trust me, you'll need it." But from the corner of the window, someone was peeking in silently as he watched the whole event after the Nicktoons defeated the chum monster.

* * *

Later on, the Nicktoons left the Krusty Krab while it's being cleaned. "So now that that's taken care of, wanna head to the arcade?" Darry asked.

"Yeah!" Tammy and Tommy answered excitedly.

"No thanks." SpongeTron humbly denied. "I'm gonna get some paint for my room. I was thinking either a nice orange color or a sky blue color."

"Ok, we'll meet you back at HQ then," Darry waved off as he and the twins walked away.

"Bye-bye!" SpongeTron waved before walked in the opposite direction.

When SpongeTron was walking down the street by himself, a dark figure was peeking through the shadows of an alley as he aimed a grappling gun at the unsuspecting SpongeTron. The device fired and while SpongeTron was humming to himself as he walked, the grappling hook grabbed the robot, much to his surprise, and pulled him into the alley.

"Hey, what's going on?" SpongeTron asked as he franticly tried to get free. "Who's doing this?"

"Me of course." the figure was revealed to be DarkEvil LaserPants. "After all, you're still my robot and I still need you- now more than ever."

SpongeTron's eyes widen in shock and horror. "No..." but then DarkEvil puts a device on SpongeTron's back which shocks him, making the robot scream, and pass out deactivated.

* * *

_Re-activating..._

A screen suddenly flashed on which was actually SpongeTron's point of view when he regained consciousness. He noticed he was in a dark room with a large screen on the wall, and a large machine on the ground with a bunch of scattered electronic and metal.

"What happened?" SpongeTron asked wearily. "Where am I?"

But then, SpongeTron noticed he couldn't move his arms at all and fully realized he was strapped to the wall with his arms locked above him with clasps on his wrists. SpongeTron screamed and flailed around. "Let me outta here! Somebody! Anybody! HELP!"

"Who are you calling to, SpongeTron?" a cold voice asked. "No one is coming to rescue you."

SpongeTron stopped screaming and gasped in shock to see DarkEvil standing below him. "It really is you." SpongeTron muttered. "DarkEvil LaserPants. You're still here."

"Well, you didn't think I'd forgotten how you betrayed me and went back to your pathetic excuse for a team, did you?" DarkEvil reminded.

SpongeTron gritted his teeth, "Don't you dare call my friends something like that!"

"Oh?" DarkEvil cruelly challenged. "And what are you gonna do about it? Tickle me to death?"

SpongeTron tried to break out of his restraints, but from up on the ceiling, a laser suddenly fires at him, making him scream in pain as it blasts him.

DarkEvil lifts up his mask and grins evilly. "But I can!" he lowers his mask back down. "That detects motion. If you try to break out, it'll blast you until you lie still."

SpongeTron panted in pain and exhaustion until he asked, "What do you want with me?"

"The same thing my past self has: a robotic minion." DarkEvil explained. "Since the day you left me, I have been trying to make my own robotic servant who will obey my every command. I've made dozens and dozens of robots that I can use, but for some reason, their structure won't stay stable." he knocks his fist onto a disfigured square robot, but it suddenly fell to pieces as soon as he touches it.

SpongeTron seemed disturbed by this, but DarkEvil continued, "However, there is still one robot with a much stronger structure. I just need the right type of power to keep it alive, and the right data to make it the strong and powerful robot I want it to be."

SpongeTron faked a chuckle and nervously responded, "Well, I don't know much about robotics, and Neutron is pretty busy, so I guess you won't be getting a robot after all."

"That's too bad. If only I had a sample with the data necessary to stabilize my robot. Something Neutron has, that's highly advanced, skilled and destructive in weaponry, has a square body…"

SpongeTron's eyes widen in horror until DarkEvil pulled a large lever that suddenly shot out an electrical plug that attached into SpongeTron's chest.

The machine suddenly powered up while still connecting its cord into SpongeTron. "Wh...what are you doing?" SpongeTron asked in a scared tone.

"I told you I would get the perfect robot." DarkEvil explained madly as he pushed a couple of buttons on the machine. "And I'll get everything I need from a goody-goody robot who I'm sure will be willing to share all his power and data."

"No!" SpongeTron yelled in panic. "You can't take that! It's Neutron-SquarePants property!"

But DarkEvil ignored him. "In just a matter of minutes, SpongeCog will be born."

SpongeTron continued to struggle and looks to notice the plug on his chest was connected to a large chamber not far away behind DarkEvil. DarkEvil chuckles and presses the red button. Power surges from the chamber into the wire and onto SpongeTron, shocking him painfully.

SpongeTron screamed in agony as half his data was forcibly taken from him and the chamber began to spark as well while DarkEvil just stood there, watching the whole thing in possible enjoyment. It wasn't long until everything powered down, and the chamber opened up as smoke flowed out from inside.

SpongeTron quickly recovered to see the thing that emerged from the chamber. It was a red and black robot with a silver square head almost identical to SpongeTron himself. The drone's body whirred as sharp claws come out of his hands and the thing grinned opening his glowing red eyes.

"Another me?" SpongeTron muttered, seeing the robot before quietly passing out.

* * *

Early the next morning at the SquarePants residence, SpongeBob and Sandy were still asleep in bed with Junior lying in the bed as well, sleeping between them while cuddling his jellyfish doll. On the nightstand next to SpongeBob, a Recaller began to beep, only waking up Junior who heard it. He climbed over his dad and turned on the Recaller, answering in a cheery tone which woke up SpongeBob. "Hello?" Junior spoke into the Recaller. "Hi Mr. Neutron! How are you doing? Did you have any good dreams last night, cuz I surely did. I remember I had a dream where Goofy Goober came and-"

SpongeBob took the Recaller from his son and spoke into it, "This is SpongeBob." as he listened to Jimmy, he responded, "No, I haven't seen him since yesterday." as Jimmy talks, SpongeBob's eyes widen in shock. "He's what?! I'll be over soon."

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Junior asked in curiosity

SpongeBob hung up his Recaller and solemnly answered, "SpongeTron...is missing."

* * *

Later on, the Nicktoons and the Nicktoon Cadets met up with Jimmy, SpongeBob, and Danny at HQ to discuss SpongeTron's disappearance. "So where would he have gone to?" Danny asked Jimmy and SpongeBob.

"I'm not sure." Jimmy answered. "He never came home yesterday."

"Did SpongeTron run away?" Junior curiously asked.

"Of course he wouldn't!" Darry defended, "He's our best friend! He'd NEVER leave his friends behind!"

"Unless it was for a reason," Tommy guessed, "You know how emotional he is, especially for being a robot...and SpongeBob."

"That makes sense." Tammy agreed with a nod. "Don't you remember how upset he got when we were watching that movie 'Planet of the Robots'?"

* * *

_A flashback cuts to Darry, Tammy, and Tommy sitting on a living room couch in front of the TV, watching a movie. While the movie is playing, SpongeTron walks in on the scene and stares at the TV in bafflement. Tommy then shouts, "Watch out! The Killer-Bot is right behind you!"_

_"Rip his wires out and show him you mean business!" Darry also shouted. A mechanical crashing sound is heard and when SpongeTron sees the movie, he looks disturbed and groans as he falls to the ground in faint._

* * *

The flashback ends as Tammy shouts to the two boys. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" Tommy asked in shock and snaps at her, "You're the one who borrowed the movie in the first place!"

"Yeah!" Darry also snaps. "And you even said it was good!"

"Stop it, you three!" Jimmy demanded. "We don't know for sure what happened, so let's not jump to any conclusions."

"Let's think." Danny suggested. "When was the last time you three saw him?"

"We last saw him after fighting that chum monster in Bikini Bottom," Tammy remembered, "He said he was gonna find paint for his room."

"Well, that's a start." SpongeBob said as he pondered this. "We can check the Chum Bucket. If anyone is suspicious at this point, it's Plankton: the last person we defeated before SpongeTron went missing."

Jimmy smiled and nodded. "Good idea. We'll check there. Chances are he's holding SpongeTron as an act of revenge."

"Heck yeah!" Crash said, holding a large jar of chum. "And we'll make that yellowbelly pay for his wrong-doins."

Everyone stares at him. "You still have that chum with you?" Yuki asked, slightly grossed out.

"Of course." Crash said with a grin. "I still need to see if I can chug down this stuff and not blow chunks."

"I think you'll do more than just blow chunks," Kida warned unpleasantly.

"And I thought I told you to get rid of that stuff, Crash." SpongeBob mentioned. "I don't wanna have to take you to get your stomach pumped...again."

"Come on," Danny urged. "We have to get to the Chum Bucket if we wanna see if SpongeTron is safe."

Jimmy nodded and said, "Nicktoons, let's unite." The Nicktoons, adults, and Cadets all rushed out while Crash stayed behind and tried to open the jar. But Twitchy came back and grabbed his arm to pull him along.

* * *

An hour later, the group reached the Chum Bucket and stood outside the front doors, preparing to attack. "I'm scared." Junior said as he held onto SpongeBob. "What if he's doing mean stuff to SpongeTron?"

"If he is, then we'll be ready to back him up," Darry said as his eyes glowed bright blue.

"Alright, everyone, here's the plan." Jimmy instructed. "On my signal, we'll barge in and initiate attack, and if SpongeTron is in there, we protect him. Nicktoon Cadets, you'll wait out here until we return."

Yuki crossed her arms and frowned. "Of course." while her teammates didn't seemed too discouraged by this.

* * *

In an instant, Jimmy kicks the doors open and everyone points and loads their weapons. "FREEZE!" Jimmy yelled, holding out his Tornado Blaster. But suddenly, everyone gasps at what they see instead of what they were expecting. Karen's monitor was strapped to the wall with tape covering her screen as well. Right next to her was Plankton, bound and gagged as well, struggling to escape.

Jimmy and the Nicktoons ran to Plankton as Danny flew to Karen to strip tape from her screen. Jimmy takes Plankton off the wall and unwraps the tape around him. Plankton took a gasp of breath after the tape had been removed from his mouth. "Finally!" he shouted in relief. "I thought we'd never get out of there."

"Plankton, what in Neptune happened?" SpongeBob asked concerned, even for a crook like him.

"He came here!" Plankton shouted in panic. "He came here and trapped me and my wife! Then he started mixing strange chemicals into my precious chum and created some monstrosity out of it...though that part was actually quite impressive."

"Who are you talking about?" Danny asked.

But Karen answered, "He means DarkEvil LaserPants."

Everyone gasps in horror. "You mean SpongeBob's evil alternate self created that thing?!" Tommy shouted.

"Of course." Plankton answered. "That mad man used about every speck of chum I had."

Then Tammy realized something. "But wait! What about SpongeTron? Is he here?"

"SpongeTron?" Plankton asked, "What use would I have for him? Well, maybe there are several uses I have for him, but what would I do with that robot at this hour?"

"Commander, you don't think?" Darry asked, frightened with concern.

Jimmy bowed his head, "Afraid so. SpongeBob, if you were a super villain, where would your hideout be?"

"Hmmm…" SpongeBob pondered, "Where to start...well, if I was a villain, I'll make a hideout at any of my previous hangouts. Like the Krusty Krab, or Jellyfish Fields, or at our neighborhood with Squidward and Patrick."

Jimmy thinks so and states, "Those may be possible locations to where DarkEvil is... and SpongeTron." Outside, the Cadets wait when Jimmy and the others burst out of the door. "Guys, we need to cover more ground so we can find SpongeTron."

Jimmy points to Kida and Darry, "I need you two to inspect the Krusty Krab for any clues." he points to Tammy, Crash, and Yuki. "You three will search Jellyfish Fields." then he points to Tommy, Twitchy, and Junior. "And that leaves you three to search around Conch Street."

Tommy groaned, "How come I have to go with the crazy ones?"

"Danny, SpongeBob, and I will head back to HQ. Hopefully, I can track SpongeTron's signal from there," Jimmy instructed, "Nicktoons, move out!"

"Yes, Sir!" the Nicktoons all said as they saluted. But then went off in their ordered directions, with the Cadets giggling in excitement.

As they all leave the Chum Bucket, Darry follows slowly behind and glances down sadly. "SpongeTron," he mutters to himself. "Where ever you are, I hope you're safe."

* * *

Back in the dark room, SpongeTron's body whirs and reactivates. Strangely, he was back in his true robot form with his chest sparking. "Ohhh..." he groans as he becomes fully awakens. "What's happening?" he looks down to see he's still strapped to the wall, and notices his appearance and injuries. "When did I change my form?"

He looks at his chest still sparking. He scans to diagnose. He gasps, "My image fakifier's been ripped off. That fiend!" He looks up only to discover no one is in the room, not even DarkEvil. "Speaking of that fiend, where is he?" He looks and discovers the machine powered down and an empty chamber. He looks at the computer screen that reads, "SC-008, SC-010, and SC-013 Activated."

SpongeTron groaned, "I must have blacked out for a long time. I don't even remember what happened. Let's see, there was DarkEvil, this huge machine, and something else… what was it…"

SpongeTron shakes his head, "I don't have time for this! I got to get back to my friends or else DarkEvil will do something bad to them!" He grunts trying to get out of his restraints and finally breaks free, likely due to the straps no longer powered by the machine earlier.

Then, he flies off, heading toward the ceiling to crash though and fly back to HQ. But before he can reach it, something grabs his leg from behind. SpongeTron is flung back to the floor with a clank! He groans holding his head and looks up to see another chum monster, only much larger than the previous one who's big enough to fill the entire room.

"Eww, not another one." SpongeTron said with a disgusted look, but then backed away. "I can't fight that thing. Not by myself." The chum monster roared and fires a fist made of chum towards the robot. SpongeTron quickly jumps out of the way. The monster growled as it slowly approaches him. "Where's Darry, Tommy, and Tammy when you need them…"

* * *

Back in HQ, Jimmy is still tracing SpongeTron's signal on his computer. "Any luck?" Danny asked hopefully.

"No, I still can't track his signal. Darn it!" In anger, Jimmy slams his fist onto the keyboard.

"Jimmy, don't wear yourself out. I'm sure with a lot of patience, you can find him."

"You're wrong, Dan. My creation is missing and possibly in the clutches of a mad loony cheesehead whack job in a Halloween mask," Jimmy said and quickly says to SpongeBob, "No offense."

"None taken." SpongeBob dully said with a frown and his arms crossed.

"Like Goddard, he is one of my most important inventions." Jimmy continued to explain. "And if anything happens to him, I don't know what I would do."

"Well, SpongeTron is my invention too so I won't rest until we get him back!" SpongeBob encouraged.

Jimmy smiled, feeling better, when Danny uses his Recaller. "Any sign of him?" Danny asked his son.

* * *

In the Krusty Krab, Darry is flying looking around while Kida is covering ground with the ST-Units and Buster to find him. "Not one." Darry answered into his Recaller as he hovered in the air. "I don't see him anywhere."

_"Well, keep looking,"_ Danny ordered, _"He shouldn't be far behind."_

* * *

SpongeBob turns on his Recaller and asks, _"Tommy, have you or the boys found him yet?" _

Nope, not here." Tommy said as he, Twitchy, and Junior search their neighborhood.

* * *

_"Tams, how about you, Yuki, and Crash?" _Jimmy asked on his Recaller.

In Jellyfish Fields, Tammy answers back, "Sorry, still no sign of him." Suddenly, she hears an electrical buzz with someone screaming in a southern drawl. She sighs and says on the Recaller, "I'll be right back."

* * *

"SpongeTron has to be here somewhere," Darry said, looking as Kida takes a bite out of a Krabby Patty she ordered.

But then Darry grabs her arm and yanks her away. "Let's have one more look outside."

The two exit the Krusty Krab. "SpongeTron did say he wanted to decorate his room, so maybe he's downtown..." Darry theories when a bunch of fish run away screaming.

A green fish in brown pants ran up to them. "A monster with razor sharp claws and fangs is attacking the city! Run for your lives!" he cried and ran off. Darry and Kida stare and cringe when they heard a loud crash. "My leg!" they hear the fish whine.

"What kind of monster is he talking about, Darry?" Kida asked fearfully.

"I don't know." Darry answered until he picked up Kida and began to fly toward town. "Let's find out!"

* * *

In Bikini Bottom, growling and snarling was heard as something ripped through the boatmobiles and metal with its metal claws. Darry landed on the ground, placing a nauseous Kida down as well, and he pointed to the monster while shouting, "That's far enough, ugly!" Kida groans and quickly runs off to find a bathroom, leaving Darry off to fight the monster.

The monster then jumps out of the boatmobile while spitting a coil out. But to Darry's surprise, the monster is actually a square rusty robot, walking on all fours, with sharp metal teeth and claws, red eyes, and a crooked antenna on its head. "You..." Darry said dumbfounded, seeing the robotic beast. "You look kinda familiar." But the robot just growls and pounces toward Darry, intending to strike him.

Darry quickly phases beneath the ground, causing the robot to jump in his previous place. The robot sniffs the ground like an animal, but then, Darry phases back up and punches the robot into the air. But the robot quickly recovered and landed on the ground on all fours. Darry landed across from it and asked, "What are you? Where did you come from?" The robot growls viciously in response while Darry scratches his head and remarks, "I'm not sure where to go with that."

Suddenly, Kida comes out of the restroom and gasps to see what's going on. Unfortunately, the robot noticed her too and gave a deadly smirk. "Kida, watch out!" Darry cried. But it was too late as the robot leaps toward her.

* * *

Back at Couch Street, Tommy was asking Patrick and Squidward a few questions of SpongeTron's whereabouts. "Who's SpongeTron again?" Patrick asked, confused.

"For the fifth time, he's the robot who looks like SpongeBob!" Tommy shouted in annoyance.

"Is he square and made of metal?"

"Yes!"

"...Nope, haven't seen him." Patrick said before walking away.

Tommy slumped over as Squidward added, "I haven't seen him either. Not since what happened at the Krusty Krab. Besides, if he's really anything like SpongeBob, chances are he'll find you."

As Squidward walked away, Tommy sighed in disappointment as Junior came over, "My sisters say they haven't seen SpongeTron either."

Suddenly, Twitchy zoomed toward the two, "Ihaven'tseenhimeither!

Ididn'tseehimathome,atUnclePatrick'shome,atUncleSq uidward'shome.

Ican'tfindhimanywhere! ANYWHERE!"

Junior sniffs. "I want SpongeTron back!"

"Me too, but-" Tommy was saying until he was cut off by a large explosion coming from the city in Bikini Bottom.

"What's that?" Junior asked. "Fireworks?"

"It looks like it's somewhere near the Krusty Krab where Darry and Kida are," Tommy guessed, "This looks bad. We better help them." But before they can do anything, a roar echoes. The three look up to see something hurling towards them. They all scream as the object slams on the ground. It was actually a large square muscular robot with a lightbulb on its head.

"What is that?" Tommy asked as he stood up and stared at the strange robot.

Suddenly, the robot turned to the three and said, "SpongeCog...smash squishies."

Junior gasped and hid behind Twitchy. "It wants to kill us!"

Twitchy just giggled as his eye twitches. "Cool..."

* * *

Back at Jellyfish Fields, Yuki was staring off into the distance as she wondered out loud. "I wanna find out if Darry found SpongeTron. We should check on him and the others."

"No kidding," Tammy said while putting sting ointment on Crash's boils due to an incident earlier.

"Well, I sure do agree with y'all, Yuki." Crash said with a longing sigh. "I trust your judgment completely..." then he shakes his head and quickly adds, "As a friend and leader!"

"You should be careful next time, Crash," Tammy said annoyingly.

Crash scoff, "There's no such thing as 'careful' for a wild fella like me."

"Yeah, but you should think before something kills ya soon," Tammy warned.

"Just y'all wait till I eat that chum." Crash said as he crossed his arms. "We'll see who's the one dead."

Yuki frowns in annoyance until a strange figure in a black robe and straw hat approached them. "Excuse me." he spoke in a cold emotionless voice. Tammy, Crash, and Yuki stare at him until the figure asks, "You are enemies of DarkEvil LaserPants, are you not?"

"...Yes?" Tammy answered in a confused tone.

"Then you are the humans who shall be eliminated." the figure spoke as his robe came undone, revealing it to be a square robot who's legs extended to make himself taller, and his four arms were actually katanas.

Tammy, Yuki, and Crash scream loudly as the robot spun his swords around and charged right at them. Tammy took out her baton and shouted, "Guys, get behind me!"

"Yuki, get behind me!" Crash shouted as he stood in front of Yuki.

The robot leapt into the air and charged at Tammy with his katanas but Tammy quickly blocked his attack. Yuki ran toward the robot and yelled, "Who are you? Why are you attacking us?"

"Because..." the robot spoke in monotone, "It is orders." and he continued to swing his swords as they all dodge his attacks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darry got up after being knocked back by a blast of explosion. He gasped and looked ahead to see the smoke from where the little shaman was. "Kida!" he shouted in panic. But when the smoke cleared, Kida was unharmed, standing there while flinching from the robot's attack. The two stare at the attacking robot, who was now on his back, heavily damaged as it growled.

They turn to see their savior, which was none other than SpongeTron; back in his sponge appearance and his arm as a laser rifle (which was now red for some reason). He deactivates his weapon and rushes toward the kids. "SpongeTron!" Darry and Kida shout as they rush over to him.

"Where have you been?" Darry franticly asked. "What happened to you? You're not hurt, are you?"

But SpongeTron mentioned seriously, "I don't have time to explain. The rest of our friends are in trouble right now."

"What?" Darry asked in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Kida asked.

"Just follow me!" SpongeTron ordered. "If we don't hurry, it'll be too late!"

* * *

Back on Couch Street, Tommy was firing from his magical rifle, but the stars deflected off his armor. The bulky robot grabbed a huge rock nearby and threw it towards them, overshadowing Junior.

"Junior!" Twitchy yelled in panic.

"NO!" Tommy cried.

The robot dropped the rock on top of Junior, supposedly squishing him flat. Tommy and Twitchy look in horror while the robot moved toward them next.

But the boulder suddenly began to lift up thanks to Junior's tremendous strength. The kids and the robot look to see Junior toss the rock aside. "That wasn't nice." Junior said angrily.

The robot pounds its fists toward Junior who blocks it with his hands. Then to the robot's surprise, Junior lifts him into the air by its arms. He then flips him to the ground, smashing its armor. "Don't ever hurt my friends!" Junior cried out.

Junior lifted the robot in the air again to smash it while Tommy and Twitchy watch in amazement. But before he could smash the robot again, robotic hands grabbed the giant robot out of Junior's grasp and tossed it aside.

"I was coming here to save you guys, but I guess you beat me to it, little sponge." SpongeTron said with a smile.

"SpongeTron!" Tommy, Twitchy, and Junior shout happily.

Junior was about to run over and hug him, but SpongeTron pushed him away. "Not now! Where's the last robot?"

"There's another of those things?" Kida asked as Darry puts her down while landing.

"It must be going after Tammy, Yuki, and Crash," Darry guessed.

"They're at Jellyfish Fields!" Tommy shouted in panic. "We have to help them!

"We're on it!" Kida held up her staff, until her face turns green and she rushes somewhere else.

SpongeTron frowns and says, "I'M on it." and he activates his rockets from his shoes and flies away.

* * *

Back at Jellyfish Fields, the samurai robot continued to swing his swords at Yuki, Tammy, and Crash while the three tried to avoid his attacks. The robot swung his sword while Tammy blocked it with her baton. But it was knocked out her hands.

Crash and Yuki gasp, but Crash suddenly grabbed Yuki's hands and says, "Yuki! Since we're about to be cut up like Christmas ham, I want y'all to know that I..."

But Yuki looks up and smiles. "SpongeTron!" she shouts.

Crash looks up and also notices SpongeTron rocketing toward the robot that swung his sword at Tammy.

Quickly, SpongeTron tackles the robot away from the girls and sponge. The robot recovered and jumped holding out its four swords. "Think it's time we bring the heat!" SpongeTron said, aiming at the robot with a sonic cannon. But suddenly, the weapon started sparking and SpongeTron yelped in pain, holding his arm.

"You have overestimated yourself." the robot said as he swung his swords at SpongeTron. But suddenly, SpongeTron's right hand grows sharp red claws and he swings them at the robot. The robot's chest sparks from the damaged he received and stumbled backwards before falling on the ground.

"SpongeTron!" Tammy shouted as she and the others ran over to him. "You're okay!"

SpongeTron nodded, but clutched his arm that was still sparking. "Though y'all might not be as okay as it seems." Crash noticed.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Just...fine." SpongeTron lowered his head down with a smirk as his eyes secretly turn into a glowing red color.

* * *

Back at the dark lair, there were bits of chum everywhere while SpongeTron was on the ground, damaged and exhausted from the fight. He held his left arm and said, "Some chum got into my arm. Now I can't move it. I have to get out of here."

"Do you really think you can escape?" DarkEvil asked as he came out of the shadows. "But you don't wanna miss the show, do you?"

"Show?" SpongeTron asked until he was suddenly pulled back by a strange force that stuck him to a large plate of steel. SpongeTron tries to get out but was struck on the steel. "A giant magnet?!"

"I had a feeling you would be...attracted to it." DarkEvil said with a chuckle.

"Har har..." SpongeTron sarcastically laughed. "I'll get out of here! I'll get back to my friends!"

"Oh, but you already did." DarkEvil said as he pushed a button on a remote. A large television screen turned on which showed a view of the Nicktoons and the Nicktoon Cadets approaching HQ, shown from the POV of someone.

"What's happening?" SpongeTron asked in shock. "Who is that with my friends?"

"Don't you remember?" DarkEvil asked. "I have a new robot, and your friends have a new robot."

SpongeTron's expression turns to horror and sadness. "No... It can't be. They'll...they'll know it's not me!"

"On the contrary," DarkEvil chuckled, "I had to take out extra features from your system and add it to my creation, giving him the PERFECT disguise."

"So it was you!" SpongeTron shouted as he looked at his open chest. "You stole my cloaking device and gave it to your robot!"

"How else was I supposed to make him the perfect robotic slave? However, there's still one more thing he needs to make him perfect. Once he gets it, your friends will be eliminated... and in their eyes, it will be you who does it."

SpongeTron strains himself as he tries to get out of the magnet. "I won't let you win! My friends are smart enough to figure who their REAL best friend is!"

_"Here we are, ST."_ Darry said on screen as they walked into HQ. _"Home sweet home. Neutron and SquarePants will be so happy to see you."_

SpongeTron gritted his teeth anxiously while DarkEvil laughed. "Too bad, SpongeTron." he said as he tossed the remote to the magnet on the floor. "It looks like no one is coming to rescue you."

SpongeTron frowned in disappointment until he commented, "I still find it hard to believe you're some evil future version of my creator."

"And I find it easy to believe you're a robotic clone of SquarePants." DarkEvil retorted as he left the room. Then he looked back and said, "And don't worry. Once my faithful robot eliminates every one of your friends, I'll finish off with you, with permanent deactivation."

Once he left the room, SpongeTron screams out, "But I don't like permanent deactivation! I don't even like being deactivated at all! It's where everything gets dark and quiet and scary..." but DarkEvil slammed the door closed with the lights off. "...Just like that."

* * *

Back at Nicktoon HQ, Jimmy, Danny, and SpongeBob turn to see the Nicktoons and the Nicktoon Cadets come into the room with SpongeTron coming in from behind. "SpongeTron!" Jimmy, Danny, and SpongeBob all shouted in joy.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Jimmy said in relief.

"Where have you been?" SpongeBob demanded to know. "We've been worried sick about you."

"We thought you had been taken by DarkEvil LaserPants." Danny mentioned.

"I thought so too." SpongeTron responded with a shrug. "He tried to capture me when I was on my way home last night. But I managed to use my technology and wits to make my escape. It wasn't easy though, he sent those three robots after me to try and take me down."

"So, those robots we fought were sent by DarkEvil." Tammy realized. "He must be planning something new."

"Yeah, but it's so weird," Darry said thoughtfully, "All of them almost look like you."

"Except for the claws, the fangs, the muscles, and samurai swords," Tommy added.

"How very peculiar." Jimmy pondered as he held his chin. "Did they say anything suspicious?"

"Not much." Yuki answered. "They weren't exactly the most intelligent robots."

"But boy howdy!" Crash shouted excitedly. "If SpongeTron hadn't shown up when he did, we'd all be goners! You shoulda seen him with his rays, his rockets, his claws, and he knew just how to take all of 'em down!"

Then Darry asks, "That reminds me, SpongeTron. How did you know the way to take those robots down? And I don't remember you ever having claws before."

"I don't know." SpongeTron answered. "I guess I just-" but then his body sparks and he falls to the ground.

"SpongeTron!" Junior cried as the group runs toward him.

"Are you malfunctioning again?" SpongeBob asks in worry. "Jimmy, you gotta fix him!"

SpongeTron stood up and said, "Don't worry, I'm fine. I just need some rest." his body sparks and he falls backwards, landing in Darry's arms.

"Let's take him to his room!" Darry quickly suggests as he and his friends rush out of the lab.

"DarkEvil must've done something to SpongeTron." SpongeBob guessed. "But what?"

"I'll have to run a few tests on SpongeTron to see if there is any kind of recent damage." Jimmy explained. "But given how SpongeTron gets about this kind of stuff, it may not be easy."

Then Danny suggested, "Well, let's keep an eye on him for any other changes. If he gets any worse, we'll talk to him." Jimmy and SpongeBob nodded in approval.

* * *

Back in the room, the gang put SpongeTron on his bed to rest. "Are you feeling better?" Kida asked him.

"Yes," SpongeTron answered with a smile. "Thanks to you guys."

"Take all the time you need to recover." Darry insisted. "You must've been through a lot being captured by DarkEvil. Since the last time we faced him, we were afraid that we'd never see you again, knowing how dangerous he is."

"Did he do anything to you?" Tammy asked.

"Of course not." SpongeTron asked as he sat up in bed. "It takes a lot more to take me-" but then he held his chest and stared groaning in pain. "Ohhh...My electrical structure and wiring!"

He laid back his head on the bed as Tammy looks at him thinking, "Something's not right, ST. It looks like your body's destabilizing or something."

"Destabilize?" Yuki repeats, "You mean he's gonna turn into a pile of goop?"

Tammy shook her head, "I've seen things like that in Jimmy's previous inventions. Sometimes the technology programmed in his robots are too advanced for them to process. So as it makes them unstable, they go into shock and eventually burn out their circuits."

"No!" Tommy shouted in shock. "But how can that be? SpongeTron is one of the most stable robots around."

"Wait, didn't the same thing happen to Goddard when Neutron gave him a tuning?" Darry mentioned.

"Oh yeah, Jimmy was adding extra equipment to Goddard, so he upgraded his chip to help stabilize his mechanical structure while using the new tech," Tammy answered.

"What if we tell Jimmy about this?" Crash suggested. "He can give SpongeTron one of them chips and he'll be saved."

"No." SpongeTron pleaded. "You mustn't tell Jimmy or the Creator about this. If they found out about this, I don't know what they'll think."

"But Jimmy and SpongeBob care about you so much." Kida told him. "I'm sure if they found out you were breaking, they would do everything they can to help."

"But what if they have to scan or diagnose me?" SpongeTron asked frantically. Then he gulps, "Or worse... deactivate me?"

"But they do care about you." Darry explained. "They were really worried about you when you went missing earlier."

"I won't take any chances." SpongeTron said with a glare until he turned on his side. "Now why don't you nice humans leave me alone? I need my rest."

The kids stared oddly at SpongeTron, but decide to comply and leave the room. "We'll check on you later then, ST." Darry mentioned before leaving the room with the others.

Once SpongeTron was alone, he immediately sat up and his pupils turn red. He then spoke into his wrist and said, "I'm in. Proceeding with plan."

* * *

The race is on, but who will win? Please review what you think so far and Part 2 will be up soon.


	36. Birth of SpongeCog: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 3: Birth of SpongeCog**

**Plot****:** _During a battle, SpongeTron is captured by DarkEvil LaserPants and taken to his lair where he downloads most of the robot's data into another robot known as "SpongeCog" which he uses to infiltrate the Nicktoons disguised as SpongeTron. Now SpongeTron must escape DarkEvil's lair and help his friends who are being attacked by other malfunctioning SpongeCog robots and warn them of the imposter._

**Part 2**

* * *

Back in the dark room at DarkEvil's lair, SpongeTron was still struggling to break away, but couldn't get out of the magnets pull. "I have to get back and save everyone!" SpongeTron shouted as he struggled to get loose. "But how do I get out of here?"

He stopped struggling and noticed the remote to the magnet left behind on the floor by DarkEvil. He smiled for a second, but wondered how he would get to it. He then smiled again with an idea and then banged his head against the wall, causing his left eye to fall out of its socket. It bounced against the floor and afterwards bounced against a button on the remote, turning off the magnet, and allowing SpongeTron to fall on the floor.

SpongeTron gets up and grabs his eye to put it back into his left socket. "I'm free!" SpongeTron cheered happily. "Now to get out of this nightmare and save everyone."

He raises his sonic cannon and blasts the ceiling through the roof. He activates his rockets and flies out of the building. As he flies through the air, his rockets suddenly make a coughing sound and let out puffs of smoke before they stop working and he plummets to the ground. He falls on the hard concrete of the streets and tiredly gets up, holding his non-functioning left arm.

"Oh, tartar sauce." SpongeTron groaned in frustration. "Maybe I'll use my Recaller." he opens his chest compartment and looks around, but finds nothing. "Barnacles, DarkEvil must've emptied me when I got captured." he slumps over. "Well, at least it can't get any worse."

But suddenly, thunder claps in the sky and it suddenly starts pouring rain, drenching SpongeTron's metal. SpongeTron frowned and pushes a button on his chest that activates an umbrella on top of his head. "I hope I make it back to HQ before I rust."

* * *

Back at HQ, Crash opened the jar of chum and Twitchy gave him a spoon while Yuki, Kida, Tommy, and Tammy watched. "Idon'tknowaboutthis, Crash." Twitchy rapidly warned.

"Will ya relax?" Crash asked with a confident smile. "When have I ever gotten hurt from eatin' anything?"

Yuki crossed her arms and asked, "What about the time you ate twelve krabby patties in five seconds, and afterwards you threw it all up?"

"Orthetimeyoutriedtoeatsoupwithyourface?!" Twitchy rapidly asked.

Then Tammy added, "Or the time-"

"Alright!" Crash shouted out. "But if'n I can do this, it'll prove I'm invincible!"

"And dead." Kida mentioned.

Crash just scoffed and said, "Aww, heck! I'll show y'all who's gonna be dead." The others watch in anticipation as Crash holds the spoon up before sticking it into the chum.

SpongeTron was coming out of a room and suddenly his eyes widen and turn red when he spots the jar of chum. Suddenly, he turns his arm into a sonic cannon and blasts the jar just before Crash can take a bite. The kids all scream in fear as the blast nearly hit them.

Crash opened his eyes to see all the chum on the floor. He gasped in horror and fell to his knees. "NOOOO! Is this some kind of cruel joke?!"

Suddenly, SpongeTron aimed his sonic cannon at his head. "What were you planning to use the chum for?" SpongeTron asked in a hostile manner, "Huh!? Are you gonna contaminate my circuits?!"

Yuki stood up and demanded to know, "SpongeTron, what are you doing?"

Twitchy hissed and glared at SpongeTron, "Whyareyoublastinghishead?!"

"Chum gets into my circuits." SpongeTron angrily explained as he put away his weapon. "And I will not have you creatures ruin me." then he shoved his way past the group. "Now outta my way."

"But SpongeTron-" Tammy tried to call out, but SpongeTron just walked out of the room.

"What's up with him?" Tommy asked with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

In another part of the lab, Junior was sitting at a table, holding up a teapot as he cheerfully asked. "Would you like more tea, Mr. Jelly?" he asked his stuffed jellyfish doll as it sat across from him at the table in front of a tea cup. "How about you, Kenny?" Junior asked as he held the tea pot towards a teddy bear at the table. "Goddard?" he asked the robot dog as he cocked his head in confusion.

SpongeTron then walked in and looked around, until he was noticed by Junior. "SpongeTron! You're just in time for the tea party!"

Goddard takes a glance at SpongeTron when suddenly, Goddard jumped on the table and started barking and growling at him. Junior seemed nervous by this. "Goddard? It's...It's not nice to growl at our party guest."

SpongeTron glares and shouts, "Outta my way, mutt! I'm busy!"

Goddard then jumps at SpongeTron with a growl. But SpongeTron turns his hand into a giant fist and punches Goddard away into the wall. Junior gasped as he watched Goddard groan as he lied on the floor. SpongeTron just simply walked forward until Junior approached him. "Why are you being so mean?" he asked the robot.

"Cuz mutts like him should know their place. Now get outta the way, small fry," SpongeTron scorned and pushes Junior away.

He then flipped over the table, destroying everything. Junior picks up his teddy bear and the head falls off. "NO! They killed Kenny!" Junior cried out before bursting into tears. "YOU MEANIE!"

* * *

SpongeTron bursts into another room and starts searching around for something. "Where is it?" he asks as he throws things around the room. "Where could that squishy have hidden it?"

While SpongeTron continues searching the room, he spots a monitor showing security footage from outside HQ, and sees the real SpongeTron approaching the front doors. SpongeTron gasps and quickly rushes away from the monitor.

* * *

Outside HQ, SpongeTron sighs in relief as he wipes off his forehead. "I finally made it." he types on the keypad and rushes in through the front door. "I just have to warn everybody what's going on, and take care of the problem."

As SpongeTron ran down the hall, he was suddenly blocked by his double. "You're not going anywhere, SpongeTron."

"You look like me!" SpongeTron said in surprise to see the robot looking like his disguised form. "Wait a minute! You're the robot DarkEvil created."

"And you're the creation of that big-brained squishy and that alternate goody-goody self of my master!" the double pointed out.

"This is over, you fake." SpongeTron said with a glare. "As a Nicktoon agent, I'm placing you under arrest."

The fake SpongeTron scoffed and replied, "I'm a Nicktoon agent now." then he grabbed SpongeTron's functioning arm and threw him into an empty broom closet, shutting the door and pulling the door knob off.

From the inside, SpongeTron pounded on the door, unable to get it open. "Hey! Let me out of here!" he shouted from the inside.

The fake SpongeTron felt another spark in his body and held his chest as he grunted. "I gotta find that chip and fast." he said to himself.

"Hey ST?" Darry called out as he peeked from behind a corner. "Can you come with me for a second?"

The fake SpongeTron suddenly smiled and cheerfully shouted, "Of course, Dar! Anything you want!" he then skipped away to follow Darry.

Once the two were gone, SpongeTron called out from inside the closet. "Somebody let me out! I can't take it in here! It's dark...and small...and cramped!" then he starts hyperventilating from the inside.

* * *

In the main lab of HQ, Darry brought SpongeTron to where Jimmy, Danny, and SpongeBob were waiting for him along with the Tammy, Tommy, and the Cadets. "We know everything that's going on, SpongeTron." Jimmy said in a stern voice with a disappointed look.

Hearing this, SpongeTron froze and gulped, "Y-you do?"

"Yes," Danny added. "Your teammates have told us all about it."

"Is that so?" SpongeTron nervously said as he held his hands behind his back which grew red claws.

"We know about your behavior change lately." SpongeBob explained in disappointment. "And we believe it has something to do with your recent kidnapping."

SpongeTron's eyes widen. "You mean that?"

"You got that right!" Tommy shouted as he got close to him and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Now explain! Why are you acting like a jerk?"

Junior cuddled his jellyfish doll and said in a nervous tone. "He was really scary. And he ruined my tea party."

Darry stared at SpongeTron suspiciously. "Did DarkEvil do something to you that changed you? Did he slap some kind of mind-control device on you?"

"W-wha? Of course not!" SpongeTron crossed his arms.

"Maybe he planted ST with another virus," Tammy whispered to her brother.

"No, NO!" SpongeTron shouted angrily. "I'm fine, I tell you! Just-" but then his eyes brighten with an idea, and his suddenly held his forehead and fell back on the ground. "I'm sorry, Creator. But the truth is I am not well. My systems are malfunctioning."

Jimmy and SpongeBob gasp at this. "Well, why didn't you say so earlier?" SpongeBob asked.

"My weapon chip is faulty." SpongeTron explained as he short-circuited. "It's damaging my whole system. If only I had another one."

"Can you do something, Jimmy?" Tammy asked worriedly.

Jimmy scratched his head nervously and explained, "Well, I do have a spare Weapon Upgrade Chip for just such an emergency. However, I've been working on it lately to give it a few upgrades. I was planning to install it into SpongeTron 001's systems when it was complete."

SpongeTron suddenly grew excited and shouted, "Give it to me! Where is it? GIVE IT TO ME!"

"I...I've been keeping it in here." Jimmy said as he pointed somewhere. "Just follow me."

* * *

Inside the broom closet, SpongeTron was pounding on the door, still trying to get it open. But the use of his one arm and low power he currently had couldn't break it down. "It's no use." SpongeTron said in defeat as he held his broken arm and sat down. "I'm trapped here...in this small dark room...with my friends about to be killed."

While SpongeTron shut his eyes in fright, he suddenly noticed a strange laser from the other side of the door began to burn a hole through the surface. SpongeTron backs away and quickly grabs a broom. "Stay back!" he warned, holding up the broom as a weapon.

Once a large piece of the door fell flat on the ground, forming a hole, a bright light shone in from outside, and from out of it, came Goddard. "Goddard?" SpongeTron questioned in surprise before the robot dog came over to him, sniffed his body, and then started licking him happily. SpongeTron giggled at this. "I should've known I could count on you to save me."

SpongeTron then holds Goddard's head and asks, "Did you happen to see a robot walking around that looks like me...But is really mean and up to no good?"

Goddard barks in answer which makes SpongeTron gasp. "Oh no! I'm too late! I gotta hurry!" he rushes out of the closet, but falls flat on the ground instead. He looks behind him to see his right leg squeaky and loose.

"That rain must have loosened my screws and I'm still tired out from fighting that chum monster," SpongeTron said, rubbing his right knee cap.

"Bark, bark!" Goddard says as he walks over to SpongeTron and suddenly pulls him onto his back.

SpongeTron sits on Goddard's back and shouts, "Good boy, Goddard. Now let's go stop my evil twin." Goddard barked in response and ran off with SpongeTron sitting on his back.

* * *

Back in the lab, Jimmy took out a small dome and placed it on the table for the others to see. Inside was a small computer chip, floating inside the dome. "Oooohhh…" the kids said in awe.

"It's so shiny…" Junior said with glowing eyes.

"And so perfect..." SpongeTron said with a smirk as his eyes glow red.

"So if you put that thing inside SpongeTron, it'll make him better?" Darry asked Jimmy.

"If my calculations are correct that is." Jimmy explained. "Once I insert this into SpongeTron's system, it'll enhance his already prestigious programming- it might even make him the most skilled of all the ST Units."

"Shee-oot!" Crash said in excitement. "I want one of them chips!"

"Crash, you're not a robot." Kida pointed out.

"Not yet I'm not." Crash said with a grin.

"Did you hear that, ST?" Tommy said excitedly. "Once Neutron puts that chip into you, you'll be set for life."

"Yes, I will." SpongeTron said before bursting into evil laughter.

Everyone stared at him oddly when he does this until Danny asks, "What's with the evil laugh?"

SpongeTron suddenly sighed dully and commented, "You squishies make me sick." Suddenly, his right arm shifts to a laser gun and blasts away Danny.

"Dad!" Darry cried out until SpongeTron turns his other arm into a giant fist and punches Darry into Yuki, Tammy, and Tommy.

"SpongeTron, what are you-" SpongeBob tries to ask until he was shoved away by SpongeTron, and the robot jumped across the table, grabbing the dome with the chip.

Jimmy runs over to him and asks, "SpongeTron, what is the meaning of this?"

SpongeTron turned to him with red eyes and a smirk. "I finally got what I needed. So I have no further use for you squishies."

"SpongeTron wouldn't say that!" Kida shouted.

"That's because it isn't SpongeTron!" a voice called out. Everyone immediately recognized the voice, and the door opened to reveal a beaten up SpongeTron in his robotic form riding on the back of Goddard.

"SpongeTron?!" everyone shouted in shock at seeing him.

"How are you in two places at once?" Junior asked, confused.

"Because that thing is NOT me!" SpongeTron shouted while Goddard nods in agreement.

Everyone turns to the other SpongeTron, and SpongeBob demands, "Identify yourself, vile robot."

The SpongeTron copy suddenly glows brightly and transforms into a silver square robot similar to SpongeTron, but red with fangs and red claws. "I am SpongeCog." the robot answered. "A robot created by my master, DarkEvil LaserPants, by copying all the data and technology from that pathetic robot." he pointed at SpongeTron.

"DarkEvil..." Danny sneered. "So that's what this whole thing's been about."

"Then what are you doing with that chip?" Darry demanded to know.

SpongeCog growled and answered, "Despite having good technology, I'm still unstable. But if I get a Weapon Chip like that SpongeTron robot, I'll have a perfect structure, and not just that, a powerful structure."

Darry glared and responded, "Well, an evil imposter like you created by DarkEvil doesn't deserve a weapons chip." Darry suddenly charged at him, but SpongeCog turned his right arm into a giant fist with spiked knuckles and socks him outta the way.

"Darry!" Yuki cried out as she ran over to her brother and helped him up.

SpongeCog laughed and shouted with a smirk, "You think a bunch of fleshy humans can stop me? Think again." he was about to fly off, but an extended robot arm grabbed him.

SpongeTron held onto him with his good arm and said, "Maybe they can't, but I can."

SpongeCog just cackled and said, "I'd love to see you try." he then activated his rocket boots and flew through the window with SpongeTron hanging on as he screamed.

Goddard watched the whole thing and quickly turned to his master and barked franticly. As Jimmy listens, his eyes widen in shock as he responds, "You don't say."

"What?" Danny asked curiously.

"Goddard says that due to his escape from LaserPants, SpongeTron is functioning as bad as he looks." Jimmy explained. "He is in no condition to battle SpongeCog. If he does, it may be his last."

Everyone gasped in horror. "N-no!" Darry yelled out. "It can't be!"

"There must be something we can do to help him!" Tommy cried out also.

Jimmy ran toward the desk and pulled out a small object from inside one of the drawers. "Luckily, that Weapons Chip wasn't the only upgrade I was planning to give SpongeTron."

"But what about SpongeTron's damage?" Darry asked.

"Don't worry about that." Jimmy assured. "Cadets, I want you to stay here with Goddard in case SpongeTron or SpongeCog come back. Contact us if this occurs." he ordered, "The rest of you follow me. We need to give SpongeTron a little boost."

As the Nicktoons and the adults rushed out of the building, Yuki leaned on the table and sighed to her teammates, "Why do they always have to leave us out of the good action?"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the streets of Retroville, SpongeCog threw SpongeTron on the ground, doing even more damage to him. "And that's what you get for interfering, squishy-lover."

SpongeTron slowly sat up and glared angrily as he yelled, "This is nothing compared to what I've been through today! I have been shocked, zapped, shocked again, blasted with chum, trapped to a wall, smashed to the floor, rusted in the rain, and worst of all: locked in a small dark room! I definitely won't lose after going through all that!"

SpongeCog chuckled. "You've got guts, I'll admit that. But with this…" he holds out the dome containing the Weapon Chip. He opens the dome and takes the chip from inside. "I'll pummel you to a pulp!"

SpongeTron gasped. SpongeCog was about to insert the chip inside him until a star hits the chip out of his grasp. As it hits the floor, SpongeCog turned to see the Nicktoons holding their weapons aimed at him. "Not so fast, SpongeCog." Tommy warned.

SpongeCog growled, but runs to the opposite direction. "He's after the chip!" Tammy pointed.

"No, he won't!" SpongeTron assured as he struggled to stand up. "I...will...stop..." but he goes back to his knees as his body powers down and he falls on the floor.

"SpongeTron!" three of his friends cried.

"Why you-" Darry growled with glowing ecto-energy and sends a powerful ghost ray. Just as SpongeCog grabs the chip, Darry's ghost ray knocks him back.

"That's what you get for messing with our pal!" Tammy yelled out. SpongeCog lays on his front side when something small and shiny fell from the sky and hit his back. Suddenly, his back began sparking strangely as if the vile droid was gaining more energy.

The Nicktoons watch as the sparking SpongeCog rises on his feet and look in horror to discover the Weapons chip is implanted on his back. Tommy and Tammy glare at the ghost boy. Darry got a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head. "Heh, heh," he chuckled nervously. "Whoops."

Jimmy, Danny, and SpongeBob surround the fallen SpongeTron. SpongeBob turns the robot on his front and cries out, "He's completely outta power. We don't have anything to charge him with."

"Not yet we don't," Jimmy said as he takes the mysterious item out of his pocket.

"I thought that was just an upgrade chip." Danny mentioned.

"It also has a special expunging software." Jimmy explained. "Once I insert this into SpongeTron's systems. Not only will it give him a special update, but it will erase any malfunctions or problems he is currently having that seem abnormal for his regular programming."

"Oh really?" a voice called out. The adults look up to see SpongeCog floating above them. "Another upgrade for myself? I'll TAKE it!" he raises his right arm that turns into a giant pincer releasing a large orb of energy. He aims and fires the orb. Jimmy grabs SpongeTron and they ran off. The orb hits a car which consumes the large object and vanishes into oblivion.

"Well, stop yapping about it and put it in!" SpongeBob hysterically demanded.

"Right," Jimmy said still holding the chip.

Danny changes to ghost form and SpongeBob takes out the Phantom Pummelers. Both blast ghost rays at SpongeCog. However, SpongeCog holds up his left hand and apparently absorbs the two blasts. In his right hand, it glows and he shoots a powerful ghost ray from his palm.

Danny creates a ghost shield, but the ray was so powerful, it knocked them back. The others were watching the other thing. "Why is it the bad guys get all the good stuff?" Tommy asked his friends.

Behind the ghost and the sponge, Jimmy inserts the upgrade into SpongeTron's back. "Come on, come on," Jimmy pleaded, hoping SpongeTron will power up soon.

After a minute, a spark surged around SpongeTron's body and his body shook and whirred. Afterwards, he lied still on the ground and opened his eyes. SpongeTron sat up and held his head with what was his broken arm. "How long have I been out?" then he smiled and noticed his arm was able to move again. "Hey! I'm okay!" then he fully stood up, noticing his leg was fixed as well. "I feel better than okay!"

"But not for long!" SpongeCog said and summons missiles from his side. The missile zoom forward and hit SpongeTron and Jimmy.

"Jimmy Neutron! SpongeTron!" SpongeBob cried in horror, "NOO!" Everyone else was in the same shock and despair as him.

As the smoke clears, what remains of the two was a large crater in the street. SpongeCog chuckles, "It's a shame you weren't able to use your upgrade in time." But something blurred past him and knocked him off his feet.

"What the?" SpongeCog wondered as he sat up. The Nicktoons were even surprised by this when they see SpongeTron.

"SpongeTron's alright!" Tammy smiled.

"The heck I am," SpongeTron grinned noticing one of his new features. He smirks and zoomed back at SpongeCog, knocking him off his feet again.

SpongeCog quickly stood up and angrily asked, "How are you doing that? That wasn't an ability that was copied into my systems when my master created me."

He takes out a giant plasma ray and blasts him multiple times. But at each hit, SpongeTron was able to dodge with his incredible speed. "I… have… no… idea," the good robot retorted, appearing in multiple places at once.

SpongeCog grabs a light post and throws it toward the robot like a spear. "Bet you're not quick enough to dodge this!" Once the pole heads toward them, SpongeTron activates his beamsword which he notices the blade was brighter and sparking with electricity.

"That power..." SpongeCog snarled as he too activates his beamsword, but it appeared as a normal bright sword like the one SpongeTron previously had. "But how?"

Before the pole could penetrate him, SpongeTron quickly slashed the thing which was cut in half. He noticed the blade was longer, but reverts to its previous state. "Ooh..." SpongeTron looks in awe and smirks again.

The humans and sponge watch as the two robotic clones attack each other though SpongeTron appears to have the advantage with his new speed and weapon. "How is ST doing all that?" Tommy asked.

"Because SpongeTron upgraded from ST Unit-2.0 to ST Unit-3.0," Jimmy responded. Everyone yelps to see him beside the gang, but are relieved he's alright. "While SpongeCog's upgrade gives him a stable structure and new weapons, SpongeTron's basic structure is not only upgraded, but so are his own weapons and features that have become more advanced than the previous latter."

Darry chuckled and commented, "So I guess you can say that SpongeTron hit puberty."

"Our ST's growing up," Tammy sighed happily.

The robots continue sword fighting when SpongeTron slashes off SpongeCog's right arm with his new electro blade. SpongeCog gasped and glared furiously at SpongeTron. "Robots shouldn't defend the human race." he coldly stated.

"Maybe your robot kind, but NOT mine," SpongeTron said humbly, "Unlike you, I have human friends who have my back." Suddenly, the humans feel the ground shaking beneath their feet, and SpongeBob turned to see a large figure coming toward them. "Look out!" he warned as they all run away to avoid the attack of the same large muscular robot from before.

The samurai robot arrived as well and jumped between SpongeTron and SpongeCog. The robot stuck two of his swords under SpongeTron's arms and lifted him in the air, flinging him away. Darry frowned and started running toward SpongeCog, but suddenly the same feral robot jumped in front of him, growling viciously. The robot then picked up SpongeCog's dismembered arm with his mouth and walked away.

"Ha!" SpongeCog laughed with a smirk. "But I have my robotic kind who have my back." but then he scowled at the three robots, "008, 010, 013, what took you so long?!"

The three robots bowed their heads in shame, and then Jimmy stepped forward and said, "No matter how big you are in numbers, you're still no match for us. You're all dysfunctional; in teamwork and technology."

The SpongeCog robots took a fighting stance as SpongeCog said, "Then let's settle this now. You will all witness as we spill your human flesh and guts all over the town."

"Ignoring the gross taunt, we're ready for anything you have to throw at us." Darry said as he and his three teammates make a stance, "Nicktoons G-"

"Stop this fight!" a cold voice rang out, and to everyone's surprise, DarkEvil LaserPants steps out from in an alley. "Or should I say, stop before you begin the fight."

The heroes stare cautiously as DarkEvil walks over to the SpongeCog robots. "But Master," SpongeCog complained. "We were just about to finish those squishies off."

"That's right." DarkEvil replied. "And like Neutron said, you're all still dysfunctional. This isn't the right time or place to kill them off. Once it comes, you will all be ready." he grabs SpongeCog's arm from 010, and walks off. "Now let's go."

"Yes Master." The robots all say before they follow DarkEvil.

The four robots walk away, but SpongeCog 001 stopped, turning to his good counterpart. "We'll meet again," SpongeTron said seriously, "My evil twin cousin, SpongeCog."

SpongeCog smirked, clutching his clawed fingers into a fist, "Just wait til I rip out your circuits, goody-goody SpongeTron." The two robots glare as the villains left, leaving the Nicktoons in the dark.

* * *

Back in HQ, Jimmy explains to the kids and Cadets with SpongeTron strangely nowhere in sight. "I did another diagnosis on SpongeTron and I'd say my upgrade did the trick. He's gonna be just fine."

"That's great and all." Darry said with a disappointed frown. "But it still doesn't help the fact that DarkEvil and those robots escaped. We should've just kicked their butts."

"Let it go, Darry." SpongeBob said calmly as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "DarkEvil was right about one thing. It wasn't the time or place."

"That's right," Jimmy nodded, "It won't be long until DarkEvil makes them more powerful. But like the Creator said, it's our teamwork that will prevail and eventually end his reign."

"Right Neutron," Tammy smiled, but catches something, "Wait, why did you call SpongeBob 'Creator'? Isn't that what-"

"What ARE you doing?" To everyone's surprise, another Jimmy Neutron walked from the lab coming across the other Jimmy. The kids stare at the Jimmy that was with them and the other that just came.

"Wait a second." Yuki said as he stared at both Jimmys. "You can't be in two places at once."

"One of you can't be an imposter like the big meanie SpongeCog?" Junior asked nervously.

"You're right, I'm not Jimmy Neutron," the first Jimmy said when a blue light formed over him and he turns into Danny Fenton, "I'm Danny Fenton. Don't let the glasses and tie fool you, I'm a strict father and former superhero who never lets his kids leave the house after 9."

The kids were even more confused by this as they turn toward the real Danny sitting behind them. "Ha, ha." Danny said sarcastically. "Very funny."

Twitchy held his head and twitched his eye. "Thisisallveryconfusing!"

But then a blue light formed around the second Danny and he changed into Twitchy SquarePants. "How'sthis? How'sthis?" he said in the same speedy voice to the real Twitchy.

"Better!" Twitchy said with a large grin.

Crash sped over and excitedly said, "Do me next!"

The Twitchy double holds out a strange watch, presses a button, and turns into Crash. "Tarnation! I hope my pa doesn't find out about the giant clam I put in da closet for my next stunt."

SpongeBob's eyes widen and he stares at the real Crash, "You didn't actually do that, did you?"

Crash grits his teeth nervously as he looks away from his father. But then, Tammy asked, "So...does anybody know what's going on here?"

Soon after, Jimmy cleared his throat and called out, "Okay, SpongeTron, you can cool it with the cloaking device now."

The other Crash laughs. "Sorry partner," he presses the same watch his Twitchy disguise had before and changes back into SpongeTron. But instead of his robotic look, he reverts back to his normal self, a SpongeBob lookalike with the hat. "I was just testing it," he said in his normal voice.

"Wow, that's gnarly." Darry said in amazement. "When did you learn to do that?"

"A while ago." SpongeTron answered with a shrug. "It came with that chip that updated me. It's great and all, but I'll need all the help I can get when I face SpongeCog again. DarkEvil copied everything I had in me and put it into him." he slumped over. "I shouldn't have let that happen."

But Tommy placed a hand on his shoulder and assured, "Don't worry about it, ST. No matter how tough your evil twin robot gets, he stands no chance against the real thing."

"I'm just glad I always have you guys to back me up," SpongeTron sighs happily.

"Same here, ST." Darry said with a smile as he pats SpongeTron on the back. "You'll always be the coolest robot we know."

SpongeTron smiles happy to see his friends. "That's pretty cool SpongeTron is able to disguise as all that," Tammy added, "Luckily, that SpongeCog wasn't upgraded with another cloaking device, right?" she suddenly asked Jimmy.

"Of course not." Jimmy answered. "SpongeTron didn't get that ability until after his abilities were copied into SpongeCog, and even with the chip, he wouldn't-" but then his eyes widen. "Oh no!"

"What?" Danny asked, noticing his panicked look.

"On the Weapons Upgrade chip." Jimmy explained. "I recall also adding the upgraded cloaking device onto the chip. After all, that was a device I was initially planning to give to SpongeTron. But since SpongeCog took the chip, that would mean he also..."

In the same room, Goddard was asleep under one of the tables. He wakes up and walks outta the room. However, as he leaves, his eyes suddenly glow red.

After walking out of HQ, a bright glow surrounds his body and he suddenly changes into SpongeCog (in his disguised SpongeTron form) and laughs evilly.

**The End**

* * *

Another new enemy for the gang to fight. Now you can't trust just anyone. Please review what you thought, and stick around for the next story "Princess Kida".


	37. Princess Kida: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 4: Princess Kida**

**Plot:** _Kida has been absent in the Cadets' missions lately. Her father, Tak, has been sick so she has to take care of him while her mother is away. What the Cadets and Nicktoons do not know is Kida is actually princess of the Pupununu Tribe and is about to participate in the Harvest Moon Fest that could determine whether she'll be the next chief, but could also mean the risk of the Cadets losing their teammate. A plot arises when they find out Traloc is the one causing the sickness and plans to overthrow Kida to take the throne himself. Can the Cadets and Nicktoons work together to stop him?_

**Part 1**

* * *

One day in Retroville, the Nicktoons were hanging out in SpongeTron's room, discussing an 'important' matter. "...and then, after we stop SpongeCog from robbing the bank, we head over to the arcade." Darry suggested as he circled a spot on the map on the table.

"Nah," Tommy said as he circled another spot on the map. "There's a new movie coming out tomorrow. We should go there."

"But ice-cream is perfect after a long battle." Tammy pointed out as she circled the spot on the map. "That is where we should go."

"Now, now, people, I'm sure we can agree on something," SpongeTron settled, "Which is why I think we go to the hardware store."

"And how is going to a hardware store fun?" Tommy asked.

"Well, they are having a sale on multi-colored lug nuts." SpongeTron pointed out. "And it tastes a lot better than ice-cream or popcorn."

"But I need to exercise my thumbs at the arcade." Darry insisted. "So that's where we need to go. I am leader after all."

"Watching a movie is more relaxing after a battle!" Tommy angrily pointed out.

"It's getting close to Summer!" Tammy yelled out. "We deserve to have ice-cream!"

"They also have bolts at half-price!" SpongeTron mentioned.

"Arcade!" Darry yelled as he leaned on the table.

"Movies!" Tommy shouted as he did the same.

"Ice-cream!" Tammy cried pounding on the table.

"Hardware store!" SpongeTron shouted, jumping on top of the table.

But then they heard pounding on the door which stopped their arguing. From outside the room, Jimmy was standing outside the door as he yelled, "You four better cease that fighting! Remember to act like a team! Like the Nicktoon Cadets!" he added before walking away.

Tommy got an annoyed look as he crossed his arms. "Oh great." he complained. "Now we're being told to act like the junior Nicktoon team of cadets."

"Well, in times like these, there's only ONE way to settle this," Darry said as the three nod in agreement.

The four hold out their hands. "Once, twice, shoot!" Through a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors; Darry, Tommy, and SpongeTron all choose rock while Tammy covers it with paper.

"Ha! I win!" Tammy shouted with her fist in the air. "We're going to get ice-cream in the future. In fact, why don't we go now too?"

"Why don't we invite your sister and her friends?" Tommy suggested Darry, "I know Twitchy is crazy for anything sweet."

* * *

Downstairs in HQ, Jimmy has reconstructed one of the chambers into a living room. Cindy was resting on the couch while Twitchy, Crash, and Junior look at the big round belly Cindy had since several months of her pregnancy. "Boy howdy! Y'all got a belly as big as a giant melon!" Crash said poking it.

"That's because I'm having a baby, Crash. Remember?" Cindy explained. "Would you boys like to feel?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Twitchy nodded excitedly. The three kids touch Cindy's belly.

Junior rubs it curiously when he felt something. Junior screams and hides behind Jimmy. "There's something moving in Mrs. Neutron's tummy!"

"That's the baby, Junior," Jimmy chuckled.

Junior looked more confused as he stares at the pregnant Cindy. "You mean it's in there? Did you eat it?"

Cindy holds her forehead and asks, "Junior, have either of your parents ever explained to you where babies come from?"

"Yes, they did," Junior said and points upward, "Mommy told me the stork brings the baby-whatever that means."

Jimmy chuckled at this. "Sandy actually told him of that old fabled tale of the stork?"

Crash laughs too. "Junior, Junior, Junior," he said, wrapping an arm around his brother, "Ya silly boy. Everyone knows storks bringin' 'em babies aren't real."

"They're not real?" Junior asked.

"'Course not! It's all a myth, like the Loch Ness Monster or the Tooth Fairy."

"The Tooth Fairy's NOT real?" Junior asked, slightly shocked.

Junior was about to tear up until Jimmy sits down and puts him on his lap. "What he's saying is, sometimes parents make up things to fulfill your curiosity. If you want to know something and they don't know how to tell you, they make it up."

"So the stork bringing the baby is not real?" Junior asked now understanding.

"As a matter of fact, no." Jimmy simply answered.

"Oh," Junior said but then asks, "Then where DO babies come from?"

Jimmy's eyes widen as he becomes nervous, not sure how to explain, "W-W-Well, Junior..." he stammered, "You see...it...it all begins when a man and a woman..."

"Nerdtron!" Cindy called out to him as she stood up from the couch. "It's time to give me that massage you promised.

"Thank goodness." Jimmy sighed in relief until he noticed Junior still staring curiously. "I'm mean, sorry Junior. Maybe some other time." he placed Junior on the ground and left with Cindy.

Suddenly, Yuki came out of the entrance tube when she greets the couple, "Hi Mr. and Mr. Neutron."

"I'm giving Cindy a foot massage! Bye!" Jimmy quickly said, pushing Cindy away.

Yuki stares at them and shrugs, walking towards her Cadets. "What's their problem?" Yuki asked her friends.

"Yuki, do you know where babies come from?" Junior suddenly asked her.

"Do I know where babies come from?" Yuki questioned in surprise, but smiled. "Of course I do. Doesn't everybody?"

Junior slumped over and muttered, "I thought I did...one time." but then he brightened up. "So where do they come from?"

Yuki crossed her arms and answered, "Babies come from the sky."

She pointed up where Junior stared at the ceiling. Then, she walked from Junior to his brothers. Junior looks from behind and pouts, "That's not being specific..."

Yuki chuckled and added, "That's because I haven't finished explaining. Babies are made from the clouds in the sky, and then they land in the hospital so they can be picked up by their mom and dad. I know cuz I read it in a book once."

"Oh," Junior said somewhat understanding then asks again, "So do clouds taste like cotton candy?"

Crash smiled longingly at Yuki. "Y'all are really smart, Yuki."

But Twitchy crossed his arms and frowned. "But that ain't true."

Junior's eyes widen in surprise. "It's not?"

"It's not?" both Yuki and Crash said.

"Nuh uh." Twitchy answered easily. "Babies don't fly."

Crash pointed an accusing finger at Twitchy and asked, "You callin' Yuki a liar?"

Twitchy speedily replied, "Youonlythinkit'struecuzyoulikeYuki!"

Crash gasped in shock and angrily shouted, "You promised y'all wouldn't tell!"

"Tell what?" Yuki asked not understanding Twitch's fast paced speech.

"Nothin'!" Crash quickly responded as he turned to her with a nervous chuckle. "Nothin' at all that has anythin' to do with you."

Junior became even more confused than ever. "If babies don't come from the cotton candy clouds, then where do they come from?"

"Yuki!" Darry called out as he and his teammates run over to him. "Cadets!"

"Darry?" Yuki asked, surprised to see them. "I thought you guys were having a secret Nicktoons-only meeting."

"Well, meeting's over and we have MORE important things to do," Tommy said.

"So who wants to come with us for ice cream?" Tammy asked.

"Icecream! Yeah!Yeah!" Twitchy cheered as he jumped up and down.

"I want ice-cream." Junior said with an excited smile.

"I can go for that." Yuki says with a nod as she turns to Crash, "How about you?"

"Anything for ya-I mean," Crash quickly corrected himself, "Anything for ice cream!"

"Then I guess it's settled," Darry says happily. "The Nicktoons and the Nicktoon Cadets take a break from fighting evil and go-" but then he finally notices something- or someone- missing. "Hey...where's Kida?"

Yuki huffed and crossed her arms, "Oh, you mean my so-called ditching friend who ditches us in a time of need ditcher? Nope, haven't seen her."

"Kida's been taking care of her father since he got sick," Junior answered.

"Really?" Tammy asked in surprise. "How long has she been gone?"

"About four days." Yuki answered, still in an angry huff. "She can't even bother to come visit or even chat with us. Some Nicktoon Cadet she is."

SpongeTron thought this over and suggested, "Well, why don't you guys go visit her?"

"Yeah, she'd probably need some help taking care of Tak," Tammy said.

Junior immediately got excited and started jumping up and down. "We get to go visit Kida?"

"But doesn't Kida live in the jungle or something?" Tommy reminded. "It's probably so dull and boring over there. Plus what fun is it to help take care of her dad?"

"Because Kida is our friend," Darry harshly reminded. "Plus she might be stressed out if she's stuck at home, helping her dad get better. She can probably use a little company."

Tommy sighed and finally said, "Fine. Let's go."

Tammy taps on her Neutronic Recaller and activates a green portal, "Here we go…"

"Yay!" Junior cheers as he skips through the portal. Tammy, Darry, Tommy, Twitchy, SpongeTron, and Yuki go through the portal next, Crash sighs with a smile at Yuki as he follows through as well.

* * *

Another green portal opens up in a sunny jungle and the Nicktoons and Cadets walk out to see they were now in the Pupununu.

"We made it." Darry said with a grin. "The village is just up ahead. Come on, guys."

The group begins walking through the jungle until Crash sticks out his foot and trips SpongeTron, making the two fall behind. "Hey!" SpongeTron shouted as he stood up and frowned at Crash. "What's up with that?"

"SpongeTron, I need to tell you somethin'," Crash said, feeling somewhat anxious.

"And 'SpongeTron, can I tell you something?' wouldn't have worked?" SpongeTron cynically commented.

"I haven't told anyone but Twitchy this, so you have to promise to keep it a secret alright?" Crash began nervously. "Ya see...I got a crush on Yuki."

But SpongeTron just gives him a smile and replies, "But Crash, I already knew you have a crush on Yuki."

"You know?!" Crash asked surprised, "Who told you?"

"Nobody." SpongeTron quickly answered. "I've always knew you kinda had a thing for Yuki. I think it's cute. Oh, sweet little Crash, you're growing up so fast."

Crash frowned and demanded, "But y'all still have to promise ya won't tell nobody."

"But actually, Crash, pretty much everybody already knows that-"

"PROMISE!"

"Okay! Okay!" SpongeTron held his hands up, "I promise!"

Crash quickly calmed down and explained, "Now the reason I wanted to talk to ya was because I ain't sure whether I should tell Yuki or not about how I feel. Do ya think she likes me too?"

"Uhhh..." SpongeTron stammered, unsure of what to say, "I know she likes you as a friend at least."

"Oh…" Crash said sullenly, "But what if that changes if I tell her everything I feel about her? What would happen?"

"Well...I don't really know what would happen." SpongeTron answered with a shrug. "But I can tell you this." he puts an arm over Crash's shoulder. "Keep being a great friend to her, just like you are with Kida, Twitchy, and Junior. I'm sure once she sees what a great friend you are, chances are you may just get what you want."

"Sees how great I am?" Crash said as he pondered this advice, and then smiled, "Much obliged, SpongeTron! But remember to keep your promise."

"Don't worry, I-" but then Crash tugged his arm and ran downhill with him to catch up to the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a large hut, Kida was standing on a step stool next to a large kettle pot that had something boiling inside. She picks up a spoon and takes a sample of the soup inside and tastes it. "Hmm..." she pondered afterwards. "Needs more salt."

But then she hears a knock at the door. Kida groans and puts the spoon down, marching toward the door. "I've told you! I'm off-duty now, so can you leave me alo-" she opens the door surprised to see the Nicktoons and Cadets with a slightly peeved Yuki.

"Surprise!" everyone, except Yuki, shouts before walking in.

"Hope you don't mind us dropping by." Tommy said as he walked in.

"We just had to see how you were doing." Tammy added.

"Yousee?Itoldyashe'dbeexcitedtoseeus!" Twitchy shouted as he and Crash walk in.

"What are you guys doing here…" Kida asked shocked, "In my world...at my village...inside my house?!"

Darry explained, "We heard your dad was sick and that you were stuck here taking care of him. So we thought we'd come over and help you out a bit."

Kida gasped in surprise as she smiled, "You did all that for me, Darry?" then she ran over and hugged him, much to his surprise. "You're the best!"

"Don't forget the rest of us are here too." Tommy pointed out.

But then, Kida suddenly hugged him. "You're the best too, Tommy."

Yuki crossed her arms and asked, "So where is your dad anyway? Is he really sick? Or are you just being a big ditcher?"

"Kida!" Tak's voice called out as he came down the stairs and everyone noticed his eyes looked tired and bloodshot and nose looked red and runny. He noticed the Nicktoons and the Cadets, "What's going on here?" he spoke in a congested tone, "I thought we weren't having anyone over."

"Dad!" Kida shouted in frustration. "I told you to stay in bed. You don't wanna get sicker, do you?"

"What's wrong anyway?" SpongeTron asked. "Do you have a cold or something?"

"Yeah, I think so." Tak answered with a sniffle. "So far it hasn't gone away. I thought I could make it go away with my magic. But for some reason, it isn't working."

"My mom always tells me that the only way to get rid of a pesky cold is some rest and care." Tammy pointed out.

Tak sneezed and leaned against the wall. "I can use a bit of rest right now."

Junior then runs over to him and asks, "Tak, can you tell me where babies come from?"

Tak's eyes widen as he slowly backs away. "Uh...Sorry SBJ. But I gotta go...blow my nose." then he rushes upstairs.

Junior pouts and slumps down when Yuki says to Kida, "Well, since your dad's taken care of, how about we play from Gratch-Ball outside?"

"Uh...sorry," Kida said back towards the stairs, "But I still have some... things to do today."

"Is it about your dad?" Tommy pointed out, "Cuz it looks he can take care of himself…" then, they heard Tak coughing and hacking so loud upstairs, "Well, sorta."

"Or better yet, why don't you let your mom take care of everything?" Yuki bitterly suggested. "That way you can come outside and play."

"I can't. She's away to make peace with the other tri-I mean, is away for a vacation, so it's up to me to take care of stuff," Kida said sweating nervously, "Sorry, maybe we can hang out... in another month or so?"

"Another month?! Another month?!" Twitchy repeated twitched.

Yuki got fed up with this. "First you missed your duties as a Cadet and now you say you can't go outside to play with us?" she scolded at her, poking her on the chest, "Okay, princess, what's REALLY going on here?"

Suddenly, the door opens behind them, showing a really old bald man, "Oh Princess!" he called out, "The Pupununus expect you come out to fulfill more of your duties."

Kida turns to the old man with an anxious look and tries to wave him off, "Okay, Great Uncle! I'll be right there soon!"

Once he left, the others turn to her and immediately question what they just heard, "Princess?"

"Uh...yeah..." Kida said nervously. "My...grandpa was the chief of the Pupununu, so that makes me..." she slumped over, "A princess."

Junior gasped with a smile. "You're a princess?" but then he pointed out, "But where's your crown? And why aren't you wearing a big poofy dress?"

"I'm not that kind of princess, Junior," Kida explained, "My grandpa was the chief of this tribe and his daughter Jeera, aka my mom, was chosen next in line as chief of the Pupununus. When she's away, my dad takes charge around him. But since he's sick, he can't so it's given to the child who is next in line. And since I'm an only child..."

"You're next in line to take over as chief of the Pupununus?" Darry figured out.

"Exactly," Kida said and giggled, "You're really smart, Dar."

Her sudden romance is interrupted when Twitchy kneels down and bows to her. "To think that I was ever highly than you, Your Highness," Twitchy said in a polite manner that shocks his friends and brothers, "Let me grovel at your feet." He continues bowing and holds Kida's hand, kissing it.

But Kida quickly moves her hand away and looks very annoyed. "Stop that!" she demands, but then holds her other hand out toward Tommy. "You can kiss my hand if you want."

"Wait a minute!" Yuki shouted in frustration. "How come you never told us this before, Kida? I thought we were a team! And everyone knows that teammates don't keep secrets from each other!" When Crash heard this, he gulped and turned away.

"I wanted to say, but-" Kida was about to say when two tribal warriors break through the door.

"Princess, it is time for the ceremony," one warrior said as the other aim a spear at her friends.

The group huddled together away from the sharp objects as Darry asked, "What ceremony?"

"Nothing special, it's just a regular party we have once a year," Kida causally said and asks the warriors, "Can you please release my friends now?"

The warriors move their spears away from the Nicktoons and the Cadets. Afterwards, Junior got excited, "You're having a party? Are we invited? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Kida shrugs, "Sure, I guess."

"Yay! Party at Kida's place!" Junior hopped up and down with everyone excited as well. The warriors open the door as they all went outside, with Kida in front of course.

"This is gonna be gnarly," Darry told the twins.

"I'd say," Tommy agreed.

"I always wanted to observe the traditions from the Pupununus up close," Tammy said to SpongeTron. As everyone walks away, they are unaware of one person who isn't happy nor excited for the party... Yuki.

* * *

Outside, it was night time as the Nicktoons, Cadets, and every one of the tribe was gathered at a large table. They were sitting down but in front, Kida was sitting at a large throne and wearing a wreath of flowers over her head. "Now's the time, Kida," the old man, Jibolba (whose Tak's uncle and previous mentor) said to her.

Kida sighs, "Yes, Great Uncle," she said quietly and stands up announcing, "Attention Pupununus! Let the opening ceremony of our Harvest Moon Fest begin!"

The rest of the tribe and the Cadets cheered and applauded for the start of their festival, but the Nicktoons just gave polite claps as they stared at each other. SpongeTron whispered to his friends, "Do you guys know what a Harvest Moon Fest is?"

Darry and Tommy shrug, not knowing when Tammy answers, "No worries. I already asked the right guy to know this question. Eh, Neutron?" she holds up her Recaller showing as Jimmy's voice calls.

* * *

Back at HQ, Jimmy has the Recaller on his shoulder with his head leaning on it, while both of his hands are massaging Cindy's shoulders. "A Harvest Moon Fest?" Jimmy asked, "I think Tak told me about it once. It's a celebration that occurs every year for three nights before the full moon."

_"What's the celebration for?"_ Tommy's voice asked, _"Werewolves?"_

* * *

"In this world, they're called 'Howlers'," Tammy corrected her brother when they hear an ear-shattering scream.

_"As I was saying," _Jimmy continued, _"The Harvest Moon is one of the most important times of the year. So the Pupununus celebrate the fest with the chief or whoever's in charge as host. Whoever makes a successful fest this year will be praised and proved to become a great chief one day. I think this is gonna be a big step for Kida, isn't it?"_

Reaching the end of his explanation, Yuki barges in pushing Tammy aside. "Wait a minute," she realizes and talks on the Recaller, "So you knew that Kida was a princess all this time?!"

_"Of course."_ Jimmy easily answered. _"I knew from the first day I met Kida."_

"Well, why didn't you tell us?!" Yuki shouted in anger into the Recaller. "Or better yet, why didn't SHE tell us?!"

_"It wasn't my place to tell of Kida's personal heritage."_ Jimmy explained. _"Besides, if you all are curious as to why Kida kept her life a secret, why don't you ask her yourselves? But just remember, you all need to be supportive of Kida on this important day, just like a real teammate should."_

Tammy got back into her seat, holding her head from the sudden collision, "Jimmy's right. She has to host this fest well cuz if she fails, the tribe's gonna chase her out of the village like an angry mob."

"How do you know that?" SpongeTron asked. Tammy pointed in the direction where a few villagers were lighting up torches and sharping their spears.

Jibolba stands up and makes an announcement to everyone, "Now's the time to present any offerings to our princess and ask for her advice and consent. So who's first?"

"Advice and c...c-consent? What does that mean?" Junior asked.

"If you give her a present, she'll answer any question you ask her," Darry explained.

"Ooh!" Junior said in astonishment as he reached deep into his pocket and pulled something out. Then he ran toward the throne, "I wanna go first! I wanna go first! I wanna go first!"

As he ran toward Kida, he pushed a bunch of villagers aside who were making their way toward Kida, but Junior made it first in front of her and gave her a small object, "For you, Princess Kida." he said with a large grin.

Kida stared at her gift which was an unwrapped hairy piece of candy from inside Junior's pocket. "Uh...thanks?" Kida said unsure of the gift.

"What's your question?"

"Okay," Junior asked as he bit his lip in excitement, "Where do babies come from?"

Kida's eyes widen for a minute until she pondered the answer, "Umm…I remember Lok once telling me that babies come from trees."

Junior gets a surprised look as he wonders, "Trees? But wait how do babies climb trees?"

"Sorry, one question one answer," Kida interrupted, "Next!"

"Outta the way, lil' bro," Crash said pushing Junior away, "Now's da time for Yer Majesty to consult with me about a REAL problem."

Crash reached inside his helmet and took out a yo-yo. "This here's the only gift I have." he gave it to Kida and she accepted it. "I have an important question. You're great friends with Yuki, ain't ya?"

"Yeah?" Kida answered, wondering what the question was.

"Well, I need you to tell me if Yuki thinks of me as more than just a friend."

"Are you finally going to tell her how you feel?"

"Shh!" Crash loudly hushed. "Just tell me if Yuki likes me or not."

"Umm, I don't think Yuki likes anyone right now. She seemed pretty mad before." Kida answered, disappointing Crash. "But if you show her just how strong you are, I think she might feel the same way."

"Really? Thank you, Yer Highness!" Crash said happily as he grabbed Kida's hand and kissed the top of her hand multiple times before running away.

"Next!" Kida called out before sighing, and looking upset about something.

The next person after Crash, was a mysterious fellow hidden in a cloak, "For you, Princess," the stranger said holding a strange looking fruit.

"Thanks." Kida said as she took the gift. "What's your question?"

"Oh no," the stranger said, "I have none. I have full trust in our soon-to-be chief." Then, the cloaked figure walked away.

Kida looks back at the strange stranger, shrugs, and holds up the fruit. "Next person, please!" she was about to take a bite of the fruit until...

"Now it's my turn!" Yuki said, pushing everyone aside to be up front.

Kida smiled a bit and says, "Please present my gift and your question."

"Oh, I have a gift for you alright," Yuki said holding up a fist, "A knuckle sandwich."

Kida gulped, "Are you still mad at me for not telling you?"

"Of course I'm mad." Yuki said with a glare. "I tell you everything, but I feel really betrayed that you decided to keep your being a princess a secret from all of us. So my question for you is; why did you keep us all in the dark about all of that?"

"I'm sorry," Kida said sheepishly, "I just...didn't know how to tell you guys."

"Oh," Yuki crossed her arms disdainfully, "So now that you're in charge, you think you're so high and mighty as people shower you with stupid gifts..." she swipes Kida's fruit from her and munches on the fruit herself, "Which isn't that bad." Yuki gulps and shouts again, "But you probably think you're more important than any of us put together. You don't wanna be friends with us anymore, that's what you're thinking is it?"

Kida frowns, "Okay, enough Yuki, you're holding up the line..."

"Ooh! So you care more about your self-proclaimed throne than your best friend?! I bet you never even liked being on the Cadets. You didn't even wanna be there in the first place!"

Kida daggers at her, having enough of her anger. "That's enough!" she stands up tapping on her staff, "And maybe you're right. Maybe I shouldn't have joined the Cadets. It's better for both of us that I resume my place as chief and quit the Cadets!"

Hearing this, the Nicktoons and especially the Cadets all gasp in shock at Kida's decision. "Guards, take her away," Kida said, turning her back.

The guards were about to, but Yuki slaps them off. "Then fine! We don't need you anyway." She stomps away as the guards lead her, however she frowns, not believing she actually said those things to her friend. Unknown to her, Kida frowns too.

* * *

The next day at HQ, the Nicktoons and Cadets explain the whole fiasco to Jimmy and Cindy. Yuki groaned in frustration on the couch, hiding her face in the cushions, "I can't believe how stupid I am! Why did I say all those things to Kida?!"

"Because you're bitter and unhappy about your ex-teammate's position?" Tommy dryly answered to Yuki.

"I've never seen you this upset since your quarrel with Tammy at the carnival," Darry said, patting her on the back, "There, there, sis. She probably knows you didn't mean all the stuff you said."

Yuki takes the cushion off her face and wipes the tears from her eyes. "Yeah, you're probably right." Then, she wrinkles her nose and sneezes.

"Are you alright?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah," Yuki said, wiping her nose, "It's just dusty around here, that's all."

"So... can anyone tell me where babies come from?" Junior suddenly asked. "I tried climbing a tree to find one when Kida told me they came from up in the trees, but I didn't get a baby. All I got was this boo-boo when I fell down." He explained, showing a scrape on his right elbow.

Jimmy, Cindy, and the Nicktoons were uncertain of what to say to him but SpongeTron says, "Sure, I know where babies come from."

"Really?" Junior asks, "They come from the hospitals, right?"

SpongeTron laughs, "Well yes, but first they have to be manufactured at the baby factory."

"Ma...Manufactured?" Junior asked, looking confused. "What does that mean?"

"It's all simple yet complex," SpongeTron easily answered, "You see… Jimmy and Cindy love each other very much; they want a baby of their own. But to do that, they have to sign a form requiring DNA samples that's given to the hospital and sent to the factory. Once there, they gather the information and create body parts made by the parents' DNA. That's when the workers assemble the baby into what the parents want. They attach the arms and legs to the torso, add the eyes, ears, and nose to the head, and if they want a boy, they-"

"STOP! STOP!" Cindy yelled out, interrupting SpongeTron's tale, "That is NOT where babies come from!"

"Really?" SpongeTron asked, "That's what the Commander told me. He's the genius after all."

Cindy daggered at her husband, and Jimmy chuckled nervously as he commented, "I may have exaggerated the details a little bit to fit his understanding."

"First Mommy says babies come from storks, then Yuki says they come from clouds, Kida says they come from trees, and now you're telling me they were ma-man-manu..." Junior held his head, feeling dizzy, "This is all very confusing."

"Well, I can help you, Junior." Tommy began saying. "If you had asked me first, I could've told you where babies really come from."

"Really?" Junior said, excitedly smiling. "Where? Where?"

Tommy crossed his arms and answered with a smile, "Babies come from eggs."

"Eggs?" Junior questioned in bafflement. "I've never seen babies come from eggs before."

"That's because they don't come from eggs." Tammy pointed out.

"Oh yeah?" Tommy asked as he stared challengingly at his sister. "Where do you think babies come from, Miss Know-It-All?"

"It's obvious." Tammy answers. "Babies come from magic seeds that Mrs. Neutron ingests and the baby comes out of it and grows inside her tummy."

"Babies hatch from eggs!" Tommy shouted as he pointed at Tammy.

"Yeah, if you're a bird!" Tammy shouted back. "Explain why Mrs. Neutron's tummy got so big!"

As the twins argue, Junior covered his ears and yelled, "I'm even more confused than before!"

But then, Yuki shouts over them, "Can we stop talking about babies for a sec and focus on the real problem here?"

"But Kida said she quit forever!" Twitchy reminded, "She's still doin' that Harvest Moon Fest!"

"Yeah, she has two days left. It's a shame for her to take such a big responsibility," Jimmy mentions, making the Cadets glance at him.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"Well, it's a big decision for her," Jimmy explains, "Eventually, Kida has to realize she has to choose between being the next leader of the Pupununus like her mother, or a shaman like her father."

"So she can't choose both?" Darry asked.

"Kida is the first Pupununu to be both a princess and a shaman." Jimmy pointed out. "One outside the tribe could only know what can be done in a situation like that."

"Well, there goes Kida's chances of ever coming back to the Nicktoon Cadets." Yuki said as she lowered her head in sadness.

"Don't worry, Yuki, maybe you can still hang out with her and find a new teammate," Tammy asked, "I mean, it's not like if Kida loses her chance of being a princess, she has to be a shaman."

Yuki widens her eyes, "Wait, what did you say?"

"I'm just saying, if Kida fails at this Moon fest, people will hate her to be their new chief and she'd have to be a shaman like Tak. And as a shaman, she can still be part of the Nicktoon Cadets."

"So you're saying that the Cadets and I should sabotage the Moon Fest, ruining her chances to be chief, so she can become a shaman and crawl back to us?" Yuki asked with a devious plan.

"Well..." Tammy said, unsure of what she just inspired Yuki to do. "Not exactly."

"Let's do it!" Yuki raises her arms up, "Come on, you guys!" She takes out a Recaller to activate a portal with the SquarePants brothers beside her.

"Anything for y'all, Yuki," Crash said dreamily.

"I'm in! I'm in!" Twitchy said, carrying Junior by the hand.

"Guys wait!" Jimmy tried to stop, but the Cadets already disappeared in the portal.

"Wow," Tommy said with a smile. "That's actually not a bad idea."

"Tommy, we can't let them ruin the Harvest Moon Fest!" Jimmy shouted, "It's been their tradition for thousands of years."

"And if they ruin everything for Kida, she'll be humiliated in front of her whole tribe." Darry pointed out.

"Yeah, her father's humiliated already," SpongeTron added.

"I don't wanna get on Tak's bad side when he finds out what the Cadets are up to," Jimmy said, "Gang, I need you to figure out what they're planning and stop them from ruining that fest."

"Right," The four Nicktoons said with a salute. Darry activates the portal with his Recaller and the foursome jumped in. Jimmy covered his eyes from the light of the portal. As it fades, he opens his eyes and spots a half-eaten fruit on the couch where Yuki was. He picks it up and rubs his chin in wonder.

* * *

When the part starts, it's time to crash it. Is this the end of the Nicktoon Cadets? Please review what you think and stick around for Part 2


	38. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

_Hello everyone. This is SOLmaster with a very important message concerning Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future. I regret to inform you that the series is on a hiatus for now. But DON'T worry, that doesn't mean it's over._

_The reason for this slight pause is because I've been doing some thinking recently. I've come to a realization and I've been thinking that I should've made a separate story holder for Season 2 instead of just posting it together with Season 1. One reason for this is because there's gonna be more Time Fixers stories up ahead (spoiler alert!) and that would be A LOT to read on just this one spot. So if I did post Season 2 on another spot, it would be easier to bounce back and forth if you were ever in the mood to read a story from either Season 1 or 2._

_If I did decide to separate the seasons, I would take down the three Season 2 stories I already posted and repost them in another spot. Don't worry. It'll be the same stories and you will still be able read that and everything else afterwards._

_But right now I'm asking for your suggestion to determine how I should be posting the series: Separate the seasons into different stories or keep posting them all in one spot?_

_Please leave an answer on what you think is best ASAP. Thank you!_


End file.
